Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright Law and Order
by tmdrago
Summary: This is base from the first Capcom video game for Nintendo DS. Though my version is different with someone Phoenix himself falls in love with a smart girl who can solve crimes and use her computer skills to bringing the innocence with justice the bad guys to go down. Only Raven and Bobby are made up ones as for the rest base from the game, but added. So have some fun here.
1. Defense Lawyer Phoenix Wright

Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright

Fan Fiction Story/Script by Tayla Drago

Hi, here's another base on the video game added as an Anime-like love, murder mystery, action, comedy, and court room for Phoenix to save the day with a new love in his life. Please enjoy for I have done my best to leave nice comments for me please. ^_^

Knowing what the story is all about from the Capcom games…

The game takes place in an urban city set in 2016 and later; for the Japanese versions, this city is somewhere in Japan, while the North American and European localization places the games in Los Angeles, California. Localization differences will sometimes reflect the differences between these societies, for example the side of a car the driver's wheel is on.

Shows an opening of a building during night time with the lights on in one apartment, a girl was typing things on her special laptop who loved reporting things from typing out to hacking things too.

?: In our world today was different of the law. From murder and the court room to finding out who's innocent or who's the guilty one. You know? Some or good, bad, and whatever… I just hacking into things to save the good ones and punish the evil, I'm a detective, sort of. I learn a lot more from one lawyer, a defense to saving lives in the craziest cases I been through, that's right! I also find love from 'him', or he did for me at first to saving me next. This is how the story goes that started it all…

'The First Turnabout' Episode #1

Chapter 1: Defense Lawyer Phoenix Wright

Characters:

Phoenix Wright - Sam Riegel

*Raven Strides – Leah Clark

*Bobby Poster – Christopher Smith

Larry Butz (defendant) - Yuri Lowenthal

(Murder Victim) – Cindy Stone

Winston Payne - James Hong

(Witness) – Frank Sahwit - George Takei

Mia Fey - Megan Hollinghead

The Judge - Grant James

Time of Crime: July 31st, 4:00pm

Location: Cindy's Apartment

A loud thumbing sound was made for one woman to be lying on the ground with her head bleeding out badly, meaning someone murder her with a heavy object. A man stands next to the woman's dead corpse name Cindy Stone, for the stranger started to panic.

?: *gasp*...gasp*... Damn it! ...Why me? I can't get caught... Not like this! I-I've gotta find someone to pin this on...

Thinking to himself really hard, he thought of someone close by that he could to be arrested instead of the other.

?: Someone like... him! I'll make it look like. HE did it!

The next morning at the office with many computers working hard on it, cameras of many photos hanging all over the walls, and newspapers being made from many people all over the building from machines to handmade… One girl does from real detective of murder mystery skills on her laptop, to hacking, working hard at her work and very smart as well as being pretty. The people love her but her boss abuses all the time known as Bobby Poster. The girl who wants to do her work a lot was name Raven Strides: 23 years old, bright blue eye, wear a black and red big headphone on her head, long silver hair, and a black-like skirt with long sleeves with a blue star on it, long black and white stripe socks, and black boots. For Raven was working hard until her boss calls her in for another work to be done at a courtroom on a murder case today.

Bobby: Raven!

Raven sighs, hating her boss and couldn't press charges she had no choice but to work a lot without stopping as Bobby comes in the big office room to talk to his co-workers.

Raven: (Great. Not him again…) Yes, Sir?

Booby: I got another scoop for you.

Bobby hands Raven a huge folder filled with what happen to someone being murder a few days ago.

Raven: What is this?

Bobby: Another story for you to do for me, a murder case of one man being accuse for or so they say being a murderer or not. Larry Butz is his name for his girl friend Cindy Stone was killed with a powerful hit to the head with a heavy object.

Raven sees knowing she's typing that all down secretly and fast underneath her desk from Bobby.

Raven: I see.

Bobby: What's wrong? I thought you love doing murder mysterious, it's your thing. As if you'll be a detective yourself.

Raven: I never said it wasn't.

Bobby slams his hand on the desk shaking Raven up a bit.

Bobby: What? So you won't do it!?

Raven got scared and grabs the flies to take with her.

Raven: Okay! I'll do it! I'll get your story!

Bobby: Good. I'm not paying you too well for nothing.

Raven: (You never pay me much as you treat me like crap at all.)

Raven leaves the room to do her job.

Raven: I'm out.

Bobby: Have fun! And pay attention to one attorney, I heard he was new but seeing how well he can be! Remember that!

Some people felt sorry for poor Raven to put up with Bobby like that. As she leaves the place to give out her scoop as well as solving the case by helping one attorney lawyer defending the man, how badly does he need the help though? Raven had to see it for herself for this courtroom on a murder case will be a very special one to happen. Having everything and names to know two attorneys the prosecutor name Winston Payne and the defense was Phoenix Wright was the man she needed to report her story and so much more to come…

Raven: Hmm… Phoenix Wright, huh? He's the guy?

August 3, 9:47 AM

District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2

In the court house where the law is made to guilty or not guilty, good to bad, or innocent to so on is all here. For the new defense lawyer was known as Phoenix Wright himself. Looked cute, with his brown hair sticking on from the back all jelled up, wearing a blue suit, with a golden attorney badge on it, a red tie, with a white shirt in his blue suit, and brown boots looking good; along with his boss Mia Fey – looked nice, smart, tough, with long brown hair, wears a yellow scarf, purple earrings, some purple gem as her necklace, a long sleeve brown skirt, and white shoe-like high heels. For Phoenix was being nervous of this first case of his, Mia tries to keep him calm as Raven makes it in the room trying to find her way around quickly.

Phoenix: (Boy am I nervous!)

Mia: Wright!

Mia gets Phoenix's attention

Phoenix: Oh, h-hiya, Chief.

Mia: Whew, I'm glad I made it on time. Well, I have to say Phoenix, I'm impressed! Not everyone takes on a murder trial right off the bat like this. It says a lot about you... and your client as well.

Phoenix: Um... thanks. Actually, it's because I owe him a favor.

Mia: A favor? You mean, you knew the defendant before this case?

Phoenix: Yes. Actually, I kind of owe my current job to him. He's one of the reasons I became an attorney.

Mia: Well, that's news to me!

Phoenix: I want to help him out any way I can! I just... really want to help him, I owe him that much.

Soon the two hear a voice of a man sounded really upset.

?: (It's over! My life, everything, it's all over!)

Mia: ... Isn't that your client screaming over there?

Phoenix: Yeah... that's him.

?: (Death! Despair! Ohhhh! I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna die!)

Mia: It sounds like he wants to die...

Phoenix: Um, yeah. *sigh*

Butz: Nick!

His name was Larry Butz, Phoenix's best friend since childhood who's weird and annoying for Phoenix to defending him. A bit of a ladies' man, who doesn't get the girls all the time. With this guy… With small bread, a stick up brown hair, a black and white shirt with funny things on it, wears a long orange jacket, black pants, and brown shoes.

Phoenix: Hey. Hey there, Larry

Butz: Dude, I'm so guilty! Tell them I'm guilty! Gimme the death sentence! I ain't afraid to die!

Phoenix: What!? What's wrong, Larry?

Butz: Oh, it's all over... I... I'm finished. Finished! I can't live in a world without her! I can't! Who... who took her away from me, Nick? Who did this!? Aww, Nick, ya gotta tell me! Who took my baby away!?

Phoenix: (Hmm... The person responsible for your girlfriend's death? The newspapers say it was you...)

Phoenix started telling his story…

Phoenix: My name is Phoenix Wright. Here's the story: My first case is a fairly simple one. A young woman was killed in her apartment. The guy they arrested was the unlucky sap dating her: Larry Butz... my best friend since grade school. Our school had a saying: "When something smells, it's usually the Butz." In the 23 years I've known him, it's usually been true. He has a knack for getting himself in trouble. One thing I can say though: It's usually not his fault. He just has terrible luck. But I know better than anyone, that he's a good guy at heart. That and I owe him one. Which is why I took the case... to clear his name? And that's just what I'm going to do!

Raven runs right into Phoenix without looking knocking all of her paper and his to gather back up.

Phoenix: Ow!

Raven: Crap! I'm so sorry about that! Didn't see where I was going!

Raven sees the picture of Phoenix on her paper to look at him as he looks at her, his heart went crazy compare to staring so deeply, not to mention being so speechless as well.

Phoenix: Wow…

Raven: So you're the new defense attorney I had to interview with, Phoenix Wright's your name?

Phoenix just kept on looking at Raven.

Phoenix: She's… She's so cute…

Raven starts to feel weird just seeing Phoenix like that.

Raven: Ah… Are you okay?

Mia goes up to Phoenix to get the rest of the papers for Phoenix and snapping him out of it.

Mia: Wright! Let's go! Its time!

Phoenix finally snaps out of it and heads inside the courtroom.

Phoenix: Oh no! It is time! Ready Chief!

Larry rushes inside with the cops following too in keeping their eyes on him.

Butz: Wait for me!

Mia knows that Phoenix will do well, as she sees Raven on queue surprisingly.

Mia: Raven? I'm glad you came.

Raven knows a lot from Mia Fey herself being the best of the best female lawyer.

Raven: Oh, Mia. Hi! Sorry I'm late.

Mia: Oh, no, you made it in time. I need your help to get Wright to win his first case for all the training I did. I need your help as well on your detective skills.

Raven: You do?

Mia: You study on the case, right?

Raven: I did but why me?

Mia grabs Raven's arm as they head in the other room.

Mia: Look, Raven, it'll be fine. You two will do well working together. And… I think he likes you.

Raven points to herself after hearing the word 'like' for Phoenix likes her that she barely knows him.

Raven: That new guy Phoenix likes me…? Huh?

Raven talks in her head next…

Raven: Okay, I know my stupid boss wants me to do this, but of all people Mia Fey had to set this whole thing up. Just for me to help out a newbie like him? This sounded serious.

*August 3, 10:00 AM

*District Court Courtroom No. 2

Inside the courtroom – Phoenix was set, Larry was seated, Mia was by Phoenix's side as well as Raven to on the side, people watching, cops were all over, juries in the background 'but never seen', the prosecutor was also seated and the Judge himself in the middle. Winston Payne was old looking with some hair on him but he was a tricky prosecutor that Mia knows about – with some gray hair, glasses, and wore a gray suit, with a white shirt in it, a red tie, and black shoes. He hates to lose. As for the Judge himself – though tough but a kind person to follow the law, a long gray beard, tall, wearing black all over, from pants to shoes too, carries lots of books and having his gavel to slam down the order in his court. Now it has began once the Judge slams it down a few times for silences was made and a bit shaking up to Raven

*All Rise!*

Judge: The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Larry Butz.

Winston was all ready to go as always.

Payne: The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.

As well as the new Phoenix lawyer too, but Raven had a bad feeling about this.

Phoenix: The, um, defense is ready, Your Honor.

Judge: Ahem. Mr. Wright? This is your first trial, is it not?

Phoenix: Y-Yes, Your Honor. I'm, um, a little nervous.

Judge: Your conduct during this trial will decide the fate of your client. Murder is a serious charge. For your client's sake, I hope you can control your nerves.

Phoenix: Thank... thank you, Your Honor.

Raven saying she too had a bad feeling for him.

Raven: (Solving this and getting this guy the big scoop won't be so good.)

Judge: .. Mr. Wright, given the circumstances... I think we should have a test to ascertain your readiness.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. (Gulp... Hands shaking... Eyesight... fading...)

Mia sees Raven watching from behind as she pulls her up to sit close to Phoenix with her supporting them.

Mia: Raven, come on. This is your shot.

Raven: What do you want me to do?

Mia: You got the papers so help Wright out on what to say.

Raven: Me…?

Mia: You'll do fine.

Judge: This test will consist of a few simple questions. Answer them clearly and concisely. Please state the name of the defendant in this case.

Raven took deep breaths to lend Phoenix a hand for him to seeing her again looking lovely to him.

Phoenix: It's you. Chief?

Mia: I told her to help you out. Get to it.

Judge asks Phoenix about the questions again.

Judge: Excuse me, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Ah, yes. Umm…

Raven had to help out.

Raven: It's the defendant, Larry Butz. Remember?

***Larry Butz*******************************

Phoenix: The defendant? Oh, right. Well, that's Larry Butz, Your Honor.

Judge: Correct. Just keep your wits about you and you'll do fine. Next question: This is a murder trial. Tell me, what's the victim's name?

Phoenix turns to Raven for another help.

Raven: Her name was Cindy Stone.

***Cindy Stone******************************

Phoenix: Um... the victim's name is Cindy Stone.

Judge: Correct. Now, tell me, what was the cause of death? She died because she was...?

Raven had the last one for sure.

Raven: A heavy blunt object.

***Hit with a blunt object******************

Phoenix: She was struck once, by a blunt object.

Judge: Correct. You've answered all my questions. I see no reason why we shouldn't proceed. You seem much more relaxed, Mr. Wright. Good for you.

Phoenix felt relaxed so far so good with Raven helping him out.

Phoenix: Thank you, Your Honor. (Because I don't FEEL relaxed, that's for sure. But it wasn't my luck… It was hers.)

Mia pats Raven on the back.

Mia: Keep it up now, Raven.

Raven: Ah, thanks, Mia.

Phoenix like that name from Raven.

Phoenix: That's a nice name she has… (Come on, Wright! She's helps you listen and think! Stay focus now and chit chatting later!)

Judge: Well, then... First, a question for the prosecution. Mr. Payne?

Payne: Yes, Your Honor?

Judge: As Mr. Wright just told us, the victim was struck with a blunt object. Would you explain to the court just what that "object" was?

Payne: The murder weapon was this statue of "The Thinker." It was found lying on the floor, next to the victim.

Judge: I see... the court accepts it into evidence.

Statue added to the Court Record for Raven to get.

Raven: One murder item added to the records.

Mia: Wright... Be sure to pay attention to any evidence added during the trial. That evidence is the only ammunition you have in court. Touch the Court Record button to check the Court Record frequently. You too, raven, back him up.

Raven: I'll try I guess if I can get my story in return.

Mia: It's a deal.

Judge: Mr. Payne, the prosecution may call its first witness.

Payne: The prosecution calls the defendant, Mr. Butz, to the stand.

Phoenix: Um, Chief, what do I do now?

Mia: Pay attention. You don't want to miss any information that might help your client's case. You'll get your chance to respond to the prosecution later, so be ready! Let's just hope he doesn't say anything... unfortunate.

Raven stays in the game.

Raven: This is so weird… Why am I doing this for a newbie?

Phoenix: (Uh oh, Larry gets excited easily... this could be bad.)

Larry takes the first stands in court to be questioned and all, he didn't look to happy since it was his girlfriend being killed.

Payne: Ahem. Mr. Butz. Is it not true that the victim had recently dumped you?

Butz: Hey, watch it buddy! We were great together! We were Romeo and Juliet, Cleopatra and Mark Anthony!

There goes Phoenix and Raven being confused about.

Raven: Romeo and Juliet?

Phoenix: (Um... didn't they all die?)

Poor Larry…

Butz: I wasn't dumped! She just wasn't taking my phone calls. Or seeing me... Ever. WHAT'S IT TO YOU, ANYWAY!?

Payne: Mr. Butz, what you describe is generally what we mean by "dumped." In fact, she had completely abandoned you... and was seeing other men! She had just returned from overseas with one of them the day before the murder!

Butz: Whaddya mean, "one of them"!? Lies! All of it lies! I don't believe a word of it!

Payne: Your Honor, the victim's passport. According to this, she was in Paris until the day before she died.

Raven: Looks like she made a long trip.

Passport added to the Court Record.

Judge: Hmm... Indeed, she appears to have returned the day before the murder.

Butz: Dude... no way...

Payne: The victim was a model, but did not have a large income. It appears that she had several "Sugar Daddies."

Butz: Daddies? Sugar?

Payne: Yes. Older men, who gave her money and gifts. She took their money and used it to support her lifestyle.

Butz: Duuude!

Payne: We can clearly see what kind of woman this Ms. Stone was. Tell me, Mr. Butz, what do you think of her now?

Mia: Wright... I don't think you want him to answer that question.

Phoenix: (Yeah... Larry has a way of running his mouth in all the wrong directions. Should I...?)

***Wait and see what happens****************

Raven says something.

Raven: Wait and see what happens. Because either way we're getting nowhere so far.

Phoenix: (She's right. Might be better not to get involved in this one...)

Payne: Well, Mr. Butz?

Butz: Dude, no way! That cheating she-dog! I'm gonna die. I'm just gonna drop dead! Yeah, and when I meet her in the afterlife... I'm going to get to the bottom of this!

It seems Larry is doomed unless something would to come up at anytime now.

Judge: Let's continue with the trial, shall we?

Payne: I believe the accuser's motive is clear to everyone.

Judge: Yes, quite.

Phoenix: (Oh boy. This is so not looking good.)

Raven sees that Phoenix really want to save his friend.

Raven: He' serious, isn't he?

Payne: Next question! You went to the victim's apartment on the day of the murder, did you not?

Butz: Gulp!

Payne: Well, did you, or did you not?

Butz: Heh? Heh heh. Well, maybe I did, and maybe I didn't!

Phoenix: (Uh oh. He went. What do I do?)

Judge: Well, that simplifies matters. Who is your witness?

Payne: The man who found the victim's body. Just before making the gruesome discovery... He saw the defendant fleeing the scene of the crime!

That got people all confused in the room for the Judge to calming them down.

Judge: Order! Order in the court! Mr. Payne, the prosecution may call its witness.

Payne: Yes, Your Honor.

Phoenix: (This is bad...)

Raven: (No way I want to this to be in the papers.)

Payne: On the day of the murder, my witness was selling newspapers at the victim's building. Please bring Mr. Frank Sahwit to the stand! Mr. Sahwit, you sell newspaper subscriptions, is this correct?

Sahwit: Oh, oh yes! Newspapers, yes!

The victim to speak next who people think he heard about it was Frank Sahwit a door to door salesman. Looked smiling too much with a red dot on his head, a brown wig 'since he has no hair at all, wore a purple suit, with a red tie, with some white shirt in the suit, and black shoes on. Was he really friendly or just someone looking very odd? For Raven had a funny feeling about him.

Raven: Hmm… Frank Sahwit, huh? Okay? (How can person smile like that all day?)

Judge: Mr. Sahwit, you may proceed with your testimony. Please tell the court what you saw on the day of the murder.

And the story of the victims begins…

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- Witness's Account -

(1)

Sahwit:

I was going door-to-door, selling subscriptions when I saw a man fleeing an apartment.

(2)

I thought he must be in a hurry because he left the door half-open behind him.

(3)

Thinking it strange, I looked inside the apartment.

(4)

Then I saw her lying there... A woman... not moving... dead!

(5)

I quailed in fright and found myself unable to go inside.

(6)

I thought to call the police immediately!

(7)

However, the phone in her apartment wasn't working.

(8)

I went to a nearby park and found a public phone.

(9)

I remember the time exactly: It was 1:00 PM.

(10)

The man who ran was, without a doubt, the defendant sitting right over there.

Raven had a feeling somehow…

Raven: Okay?

Judge: Hmm...

Phoenix was not liking this at all.

Phoenix: (Larry! Why didn't you tell the truth? I can't defend you against a testimony like that!)

Judge: Incidentally, why wasn't the phone in the victim's apartment working?

Payne: Your Honor, at the time of the murder, there was a blackout in the building.

Judge: Aren't phones supposed to work during a blackout?

Payne: Yes, Your Honor... However, some cordless phones do not function normally. The phone that Mr. Sahwit used was one of those. Your Honor... I have a record of the blackout, for your perusal.

Raven heard about it on the news a few days ago.

Raven: It wasn't a serious one that's or sure.

Blackout Record added to the Court Record.

Judge: Now, Mr. Wright...

Phoenix: Yes! Er... yes, Your Honor?

Judge: You may begin your cross-examination.

Phoenix: C-Cross-examination, Your Honor?

Raven tries asking Mia about that.

Raven, Ah, Mia?

Mia: I got this, you just keep helping out. Alright, Wright, this is it. The real deal!

Phoenix: Uh... what exactly am I supposed to do?

Mia: Why, you expose the lies in the testimony the witness just gave!

Phoenix: Lies! What?! He was lying!?

Raven: Come on! It's so easy!

Phoenix knows that Raven was telling the truth.

Phoenix: It is…?

Mia: She's right. Your client is innocent, right? Then that witness must have lied in his testimony! Or is your client really…guilty?

That made things worse on him.

Phoenix: ! How do I prove he's not?

Mia: You hold the key! It's in the evidence! Compare the witness's testimony to the evidence at hand. There's bound to be a contradiction in there! First find contradictions between the Court Record and the witness's testimony. Then, once you've found the contradicting evidence... present it and rub it in the witness's face!

Phoenix: Um... okay.

Mia: Touch the Court Record button and point out contradictions in the testimony!

Raven: I would know a liar in no time. Just do it, and if so I'll lend you a hand. Now come on.

Phoenix tries his best.

Phoenix: Okay, Raven!

Raven: (He just said my name?)

CROSS EXAMINATION

- Witness's Account -

(1)

Sahwit: I was going door-to-door, selling subscriptions when I saw a man fleeing an apartment.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Isn't a man leaving an apartment a common sight? I find it odd you would take notice of him...

Sahwit: Er... heh. I don't know. He just seemed strange to me, that's all. Like he was mad, and yet frightened at the same time. Just like... a criminal fleeing the scene of a crime!

Phoenix: The defense requests that the witness refrain from conjecture!

Payne: Of course. What the witness means is that the man he saw looked suspicious. So, what happened next?

(2)

Sahwit: I thought he must be in a hurry because he left the door half-open behind him.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Half-open... you say?

Sahwit: Yes, yes, the door was open halfway. Yes. I watched for a moment, but no one came to close the door. "That's odd, in a big city like this," I thought...

Payne: I see. And what happened next?

Raven: We're getting somewhere.

(3)

Sahwit: Thinking it strange, I looked inside the apartment.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What gave you the idea to do that?

Sahwit: Well, the door was half-open, you see. Isn't it only human to want to... peek? We climb mountains because they are there! It's the same thing.

Payne: Truer words have never been spoken! Anyone would look inside!

Phoenix: (Hmm... why did Payne cut him off so quickly?)

Payne: So you looked into the apartment. What happened then?

(4)

Sahwit: Then I saw her lying there... A woman... not moving... dead!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Are you sure she was dead?

Sahwit: W-Well, no, I guess I wasn't. But, she wasn't moving at all, and there was blood everywhere.

Phoenix: (I guess that would look fatal to anyone...) Very well, what happened next?

(5)

Sahwit: I quailed in fright and found myself unable to go inside.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So, you didn't touch ANYTHING in the apartment?

Sahwit: Um, yes. I mean no! Nothing.

Raven: (Weird for someone to say that off the bat. Totally off his game.)

Phoenix: Okay. What happened next?

(6)

Sahwit: I thought to call the police immediately!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You "thought" to call the police? Does that mean you didn't actually call them!?

Payne: Please, please... Listen to the rest of the testimony. You thought to call the police... What happened next?

Raven started to stand up for Phoenix for once.

Raven: You're not helping.

(7)

Sahwit: However, the phone in her apartment wasn't working.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* The phone in her apartment wasn't working?

Sahwit: Yes. I mean, no, no it wasn't. Right.

Phoenix: But you said you didn't go into the apartment... or did you!?

Sahwit: Oh, oh, that? I can explain that! There was a cordless phone on a shelf in the entranceway. I reached inside and tried using that to call...

Raven was surprise that Fran was starting to slip up.

Raven: So far, so good.

Payne: And the phone wasn't working, correct? What happened next?

(8)

Sahwit: I went to a nearby park and found a public phone.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Why use a public phone?

Sahwit: Well, you see, I don't have a cell phone. And, being the middle of the afternoon, there was no answer at the nearby apartments.

Phoenix: Ah, right... what time did you call again?

Raven: I thought the power went out for a bit…

(9)

Sahwit: I remember the time exactly: It was 1:00 PM.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* 1:00 PM! Are you certain?

Sahwit: Yes. Absolutely.

Phoenix: (Hmm... He seems really confident.)

Mia: 1:00 PM? Wright. Doesn't that seem strange to you? Present some evidence to contradict him!

Raven: With that, you got him.

Phoenix couldn't stop thinking about Raven how cute she looked, he knows that this was his part to fight back.

Phoenix: Well, here goes nothing.

(10)

Sahwit: The man who ran was, without a doubt, the defendant sitting right over there.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Are you absolutely, 100% positive?

Sahwit: Yes, it was him. No mistake about it.

Payne: The witness says he's certain!

Mia: That's all of it. There must be a contradiction in there somewhere. Examine the Court Record button if something strikes you as being suspicious. Then, find the evidence that contradicts his testimony, and present it to him!

Raven knows what Phoenix must present to the court next.

Raven: The autopsy report.

Phoenix: What?

Raven; Show the courtroom that, Phoenix! Do it!

Phoenix shows Cindy's autopsy report.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* You found the body at 1:00 PM. You're sure?

Sahwit: Yes. It was 1:00 PM, for certain.

Phoenix: Frankly, I find that hard to believe! Your statement directly contradicts the autopsy report. The autopsy notes the time of death at sometime after 4PM. There was nobody to... er...no "body" to find at 1:00 PM! How do you explain this three-hour gap?

Phoenix has Frank on the ropes there.

Sahwit: ! Oh, that! Oh, er...

Payne: *OBJECTION!* This is trivial! The witness merely forgot the time!

Raven: Yeah, he's right. How would you know if you keep changing things around in forgetting so much?

Judge: After his testimony, I find that hard to believe. Mr. Sahwit... Why were you so certain that you found the body at 1:00 PM?

Sahwit: I.. er... well, I...Gee, that's a really good question!

Mia: Great job, Wright! Way to put him on the spot! That's all you have to do: point out contradictions! Lies always beget more lies! See through one, and their whole story falls apart!

Sahwit: Wait! I remember now!

Judge: Would you care to give your testimony again?

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- The Time of Discovery -

(1)

Sahwit: You see, when I found the body, I heard the time.

(2)

There was a voice saying the time... It was probably coming from the television.

(3)

Oh, but it was three hours off, wasn't it?

(4)

Sahwit: I guess the victim must have been watching a video of a taped program!

(5)

Sahwit: That's why I thought it was 1:00 PM!

(6)

Sahwit: Terribly sorry about the misunderstanding...

The Judge was surprise on what he heard 'so far'.

Judge: Hmm... I see. You heard a voice saying the time on a taped program. Mr. Wright, you may cross- examine the witness.

Mia: Wright! You know what to do!

Raven knows it too like Mia does.

Raven: Come on. You almost have him.

Phoenix was ready again.

Phoenix: They're both right. I've got this one.

CROSS EXAMINATION

- The Time of Discovery -

(1)

Sahwit: You see, when I found the body, I heard the time.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You said "heard"... Not "saw"?

Sahwit: Yes, heard. All I saw was the body lying there... I didn't think to look at anything else, least of all my watch.

Phoenix: Hmm... Isn't that a little strange? So you're saying you "heard" something. But if you were so shocked by the body, you wouldn't hear anything at all!

Raven: He's right. Whoever finds the body would be a bit freaked out about it.

Payne objects to that.

Payne: *OBJECTION!* The witness did say he actually heard the time. It's ludicrous to suggest he "wouldn't hear anything"!

Raven doesn't like Payne at all.

Raven: Ah, please!

Judge: Hmm... I have to agree with the prosecution. Witness, continue your testimony.

(2)

Sahwit: There was a voice saying the time... It was probably coming from the television.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Are you sure it was a television and not... a radio?

Sahwit: Well, no, I guess it might have been a radio.

Payne: Incidentally, there was no radio on the premises. There was only one large television.

Raven knows something was up.

Raven: I thought the power went out.

Mia knows that Phoenix has this.

Mia: Wright! I can't put my finger on it, but something about this seems fishy. Something about "hearing" the television...

Payne: The witness has testified. He heard the time.

Mia: Notice anything suspicious?

Raven knows the next part.

Raven: The blackout report, all in paper on records. Use that.

Phoenix goes with Raven's advice and…

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Hold it right there! The prosecution has said there was a blackout at the time of the discovery! And this record proves it!

Frank messes up yet again.

Sahwit: ...!

Phoenix: You couldn't have heard a television... or a video!

Sahwit: Gah! I... well... urk!

Judge: The defense has a point. Do you have an explanation for this, Mr. Sahwit?

Sahwit: No, I... I find it quite puzzling myself! Quite! ...Aah! W-wait! I remember now!

Judge: Mr. Sahwit? The court would prefer to hear an accurate testimony from the very beginning. These constant corrections are harming your credibility. That and you seem rather... distraught.

Sahwit: ...! M-my apologies, Your Honor! It... er, it must have been the shock of finding the body!

Raven knows that they're winning this one.

Raven: This is going better than I thought. This is fun. Keep it up, Phoenix.

Phoenix turns red.

Phoenix: Ah, thank you… (Super cute. She's talking to me.)

Judge: Very well, Mr. Sahwit. Let's hear your testimony once more please.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- Hearing the Time -

(1)

Sahwit: Actually, I didn't "hear" the time... I "saw" it!

(2)

Sahwit: There was a table clock in the apartment, wasn't there!

(3)

Sahwit: Yeah, the murder weapon! The killer used it to hit the victim!

(4)

Sahwit: That must have been what I saw.

The heavy weapon was a statue and a clock.

Raven: Okay, I think I get what's going on.

Judge: You saw a clock? I guess that would explain it. The defense may cross-examine the witness.

Phoenix: Gladly.

CROSS EXAMINATION

- Hearing the Time -

(1)

Sahwit: Actually, I didn't "hear" the time... I "saw" it!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* That strikes me as a very suspicious mistake.

Sahwit: Yes, I can see how you'd be a little doubtful... I'm really sorry. I only just remembered that table clock!

Raven: (I know its two in one somehow…)

Judge: A "table clock"?

(2)

Sahwit: There was a table clock in the apartment, wasn't there!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* A "table clock"? Was there a clock at the scene?

Judge: This is the first I've heard of it!

Raven was surprise to hear that part.

Raven: (Keep talking, Frankie.)

(3)

Sahwit: Yeah, the murder weapon! The killer used it to hit the victim!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* The... murder weapon?

Sahwit: Yes, the table clock that was used as a weapon! That's what I just said. Did you doze off in the middle of my testimony or something?

Phoenix: (Something's fishy here...)

Raven: Come on, Phoenix, you can do it.

Raven tells Phoenix again about the clock that was also the murder weapon for two in one.

Raven: The statue, it's the key!

Phoenix shows it up for the statue.

Phoenix: (Raven, you're a genius!) *OBJECTION!* Wait just a moment! The murder weapon wasn't a clock. It was this statue! Now how is this supposed to be a clock?

Frank couldn't get out of this one.

Sahwit: Whaa!? Y-you with your "objections," and your "evidence"... Just who do you think you are!?

Phoenix: Just answer the question, Mr. Sahwit.

Sahwit: Hey, I... I saw it there, okay! That's a clock!

Payne: Your Honor! If I may...

Judge: Yes, Mr. Payne?

Payne: As the witness stated, this statue is indeed a clock. The neck is a switch. You just tilt it, and it says the time out loud. As it doesn't look like a clock, I submitted it as a statue. My apologies.

Judge: I see. So the murder weapon was a table clock after all. Well, Mr. Wright? It appears that the witness's testimony was correct. This is a clock. Do you have any problems with his testimony now?

Raven helps out Phoenix knowing it is right.

Raven: It's yes for sure.

Phoenix almost spaces out again.

Phoenix: Ah… Okay then.

***Yes**************************************

Raven knows that Phoenix can get Frank and save Larry.

Raven: Just explain everything.

Phoenix I don't know why Chief ask for her to help us out, but it's working.) Your Honor, there is a gaping hole in the witness's testimony! The only way he could have known the weapon was a clock is to hold it in his hand. Yet the witness testified that he never entered the apartment! Clearly, a contradiction!

Judge: Hmm... Indeed!

Phoenix: The witness knew it was a clock, because he...

Raven helps Phoenix out too.

Raven: Something tells me Frank did more than just finding a dead body so well.

***Went into the apartment******************

Phoenix: (She's right…) You're lying! You were inside the apartment on the day of the murder!

Sahwit: Oh yeah? Prove it! Prove I went in there!

Phoenix: I'll do better than that! I can prove you were the one who killed her! You struck her with the clock, and the shock of the blow triggered the clock's voice! That was the sound you heard!

Judge: Order in the court! Intriguing. Please continue, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. Mr. Sahwit. The sound must have left quite an impression on you. Understandable, since the murder weapon spoke just as you hit the victim! That voice was burned into your mind. That's why you were so certain about the time!

Raven: No doubt about.

Not for Payne it doesn't.

Payne: *OBJECTION!* W-w-what's the meaning of this? This is all baseless conjecture!

Phoenix: Baseless...? Just look at the witness's face!

Frank was now losing it.

Sahwit: Ngh... grrrah!

Judge: Would the witness care to elaborate? Did you strike the victim with the clock?

For Frank tries to get out of it if he could.

Sahwit: I... I...! That... that day... I... I never! Look... I... the clock... I heard, no! I mean, I saw...Saw... nggg! Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I hate you!

Frank throws his wig at Phoenix's face being like 'okay?' after that.

Raven: Didn't see that coming.

Sahwit: I-it was him, I tell you! I saw him! H-he killed her and he should burn! Burn! Give him death!

More calming to be done again in the room.

Judge: Order! Order in the court I say!

Payne: Your Honor, a-a moment please! There isn't a shred of evidence supporting the defense's claims!

Judge: Mr. Wright!

Phoenix: Your Honor?

Judge: You claim the sound the witness heard came from the clock... Do you have any evidence?

Phoenix: (The whole case is riding on this! I'd better think it through carefully!) Yes, Your Honor. The sound Mr. Sahwit heard was definitely this clock. A fact which is clear if you simply...

Raven: I got this.

Raven helps Phoenix start up the clock by hand with some rubber gloves on before touching it.

Raven: The sound is all you need to know the rest. You got this, Phoenix.

That made him very happy to hear.

Phoenix: Thanks, Raven.

***Try sounding the clock*******************

Phoenix: Let's sound the clock now, here in this court. Your Honor, may I have the clock? I ask the court to listen very carefully...

Once the clock was set, Phoenix lets everyone in the room to hear.

Alarm clock: ...*beep*... [I think it's 8:25.]

Surprise!

Judge: That certainly is a strange way to announce the time.

Phoenix: Well, he is "The Thinker," after all.

Judge: So, we've heard the clock. What are your conclusions, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Mr. Payne... can you tell me what time it is now?

Payne: It's 11:25...Ack!

Bad news for Payne this time.

Raven: Ha! We got you!

Phoenix: As you can see, this clock is exactly three hours slow! Precisely the discrepancy between what Mr. Sahwit heard and the actual time of death! So, Mr. Sahwit... Try to talk your way out of this one!

True, but not for Frank…

Sahwit: ... ...Hah! Hah hah! You forgot one thing!

Raven: What?

Phoenix: (Uh oh... what's he talking about...?)

Sahwit: While it may seem like that clock IS running three hours slow... It proves nothing! How do you know it was running three days slow on the day of the murder!? If you can't prove that, you don't have a case!

That's not good.

Phoenix: ...! (He's right! How am I going to prove that!? Damn it! I was so close!)

Judge: Mr. Wright? It seems you lack the critical evidence to support your claim.

Phoenix: ...! Yes, Your Honor.

Judge: This means I cannot let you indict the witness. Unfortunately... This ends the cross-examination of Mr. Frank Sahwit.

Sahwit: I come all the way down here to testify, and look what happens! They treat me like a criminal! A criminal! You lawyers are all slime!

Phoenix: (Grr! I almost had him! Sorry, Larry... I failed you. There's nothing I can do about it now...)

Or so he thinks…

Mia: Not so fast, Mr. Sahwit!

Phoenix: Mia! I mean, Chief!

Mia: Listen up, Wright! Don't throw this one away, not like this! Think!

Phoenix: But, Chief, it's over. I can't prove the clock was slow the day of the murder! Nobody can prove that!

Mia: Um... well, yes. But that doesn't mean you can't still win! Try thinking out of the box! Don't waste time doubting the facts. Assume the clock was three hours slow and... Think through it! Ask yourself, "Why was the clock three hours slow"? Figure out the reason, and you'll have your proof! Right, Wright? Can you think of a reason as to why the clock would be three hours slow?

Raven agrees with Mia too.

Raven: She's right! Cindy was on a trip, got a statue that was also a clock, had the time but of what on her way back to being killed… Think!

***Yes**************************************

Phoenix: (She's too good. Maybe I can use that.) ... Wait! Maybe I can prove it!

Once again thanks to Mia and Raven's help, Phoenix knows what to do next.

Mia: You must have evidence somewhere that can prove it, Wright! Find it and let them have it!

Judge: Well, Mr. Wright? You say the clock was already running slow on the day of the murder... Have you found evidence to support this claim?

Phoenix: Of course. There is a piece of evidence in the Court Record that can prove my claim beyond a doubt!

Sahwit: Hah! Tough words! Let's see you pull this one off!

Judge: Let's see this evidence that proves why the clock was running slow!

Raven hands down what Phoenix was about to say.

Raven: The report, it tells all from the statue too.

Phoenix shows it once again.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* The victim had just returned home from abroad the day before the murder. As we all know, the time difference between here and Paris is nine hours! When it's 4:00 PM here, it's 1:00 AM the next day there. The clock wasn't three hours slow, it was nine hours fast! The victim hadn't reset her clock since returning home! That's why the time you heard when you struck her dead in her apartment was wrong! Proof enough for you, Mr. Sahwit? Or should I say... Mr. Did It!

Sahwit: Ngh! ...!

And with that, Frank was being taken away from the cops, out of the courtroom, and to jail for good where he belongs.

Sahwit: No! No! No! I was so close in getting away with everything if it wasn't for that medaling lawyer and those stupid women friend of his! I was so close in blaming that man too!

Franks was out. Soon raven explain what happen after solving the puzzle on her laptop for her story to put in and Phoenix Wright's first case to being good and coming to a close.

Raven: What really happened? It's easy when you think about it…

Frank Sahwit was actually a common thief disguised as a newspaper salesman. He was at Cindy's apartment to do the usual: steal things. Sahwit waited for the place to be clear of any witnesses. He saw Larry come out leaving the apartment defenseless, so he thought he could make a clean getaway. But Cindy was on her way back to the apartment.

As he burglarized the house, Sahwit saw Cindy herself come in through the door back from shopping, surprising him. Sahwit acted quickly and grabbed "The Thinker" and literally knocked her dead with it. The blow activated the clock, which said it was 1:00 – the wrong time – as Cindy didn't change it back from when she was vacationing in Paris. Unaware of the true time, he was fooled.

Knowing he may be in trouble, Sahwit decided to pin the blame on the man he saw leave the apartment earlier (Larry). The power was out, so he decided to look for a phone to call the police.

Sahwit was taken for questioning, where he implicated Larry for Cindy's murder.

The Judge orders silence for a few more things to be said next.

Judge: O-order! Order, I say! Well... This case has certainly turned out differently than we all expected. Mr. Payne... your client?

Payne: He... er... he was arrested and has been taken away, Your Honor.

Judge: Very well. Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor.

Judge: I have to say, I'm impressed. I don't think I've ever seen someone complete a defense so quickly... and find the true culprit at the same time!

Phoenix: Thank you, Your Honor.

Judge then talks to Raven next.

Judge: And you, young lady. I never have seen your face before. Who are you?

Mia nudges Raven to stand up and speak.

Mia: Go ahead. Speak up.

Raven: I guess so…

Raven talks out loud.

Raven: I'm reporter and murderer solver case-like detective Raven Strides, your Honor.

The Judge was pleased.

Judge: Well, you've done well. Do keep up with that and your stories please. At this point, this is only a formality, but... This court finds the defendant, Mr. Larry Butz...

*Not Guilty!*

Everyone cheers.

Judge: And with that... The court is adjourned.

Once the hammer's brought down, Phoenix tells the rest.

Phoenix: It turns out that Frank Sahwit was a common burglar! He posed as a newspaper sales-man to check and see when people were out of the house! That day... When Larry went to her apartment, the victim wasn't home. After he left, Mr. Sahwit let himself in to do his dirty work! While he was searching her place, the victim returned! Flustered, Mr. Sahwit grabbed the nearest blunt object he could find...

Raven knew he'll say that.

Raven: Told you so.

*Case Closed!*

*August 3, 2:32 PM

*District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2

Outside of the courthouse, Phoenix got lucky on his first win, Mia was happy for him, so was Raven 'after sending her story by emailing', and Larry was free to go. So now what?

Phoenix: (Whew... I still can't believe we won!)

Mia tells Phoenix on a fine job he did today.

Mia: Wright! Good job in there! Congratulations!

Phoenix: Th-thanks, Chief. I owe it all to you. But really… Raven, it's nice to meet you.

Raven shakes hands with Phoenix with him sweating a lot and her wiping her hands clean after that.

Raven: Nice meeting you too, Phoenix. (Is he okay?)

Phoenix: I could've done this without your help.

Raven: Just doing my story and solving things really.

Mia: Not at all, not at all! Raven, you two make a great team together. And you Wright, you fought your own battles in there. It's been a while since I've seen a trial end on such a satisfying note!

Phoenix: (I've never seen the chief looking this happy and I think… Well Raven here, I might be falling for her... So if they're both glad, imagine how Larry must feel!)

Larry was still upset.

Butz: My life is over...

Raven: You're still sad after we saved you?

Phoenix tries cheering Larry up.

Phoenix: Larry! You're supposed to be happy! What's wrong now!?

Butz: Aww, Nick...Don't worry 'bout me! I'll be dead and gone soon!

Phoenix: Good!

Raven helps Phoenix correct on his mistake there.

Raven: Phoenix!

Phoenix: Wait, no! I mean...'Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad'! Larry, you're innocent! The case is closed.

Butz: ...But... but my Cindy-windy's gone, man! Gone forever!

Raven tries too in helping out.

Raven: Don't think that way.

Phoenix: (Larry, she was a...Nah... Never mind.)

Mia then speaks up to Larry.

Mia: Congratulations, Harry!

Butz: H-Harry...?

Mia: Yes, you! I can practically see the headlines now: "Harry Butz, Innocent!"

That made him a bit better there.

Butz: Heh... um... thanks! I really owe you one. I won't forget this, ever! Let's celebrate! Dinner? Movie? My treat!

Mia: Oh, no, I couldn't.

It was Phoenix and Raven doing all work more.

Phoenix: (Hey, I was the one who got you off the hook!)

Raven: We did it!

Larry likes Raven as well like Mia, a real ladies man.

Butz: Thank you as well, silver hair cutie. Oh, hey! H-here, take this! It's a present!

Larry gives Mia something as Raven was a bit freaked out from him hitting on her.

Raven: Silver hair cutie?

Mia: A present? For me? Wait... Wasn't this the evidence that...

Butz: Actually, I made this clock for her! I made one for her and one for me.

Really?

Mia: R-really? You? You made this? ... Well, thank you. I'll keep it as a memento.

Larry then speaks to Phoenix.

Butz: Yo, Nick... Can you believe it? I was so into that chick... And... And she was just playing me for a fool! Don't that make you wanna just cry? *sob*

Larry cries.

Phoenix: Larry...

Mia: ... Are you so sure?

Butz: Ex-squeeze me?

Mia: I think she thought quite a lot of you, in her own way.

Butz: Nah, you don't gotta sympathize with me, 'sokay.

Mia: Oh, I'm not just sympathizing, really. Isn't that right, Wright? Don't you have something to show your friend? Something that proves how she felt about him?

Raven knows what Mia was talking about.

Raven: The statue!

Phoenix: H-huh? Oh, yeah, right! (What the heck is she talking about?) *TAKE THAT!* Check this out, Larry. Proof Positive you weren't just some chump to her.

Phoenix gives the statue to Larry.

Butz: Huh...? Where'd you get that clock?

Phoenix: This is the clock you made for her, Larry! She took it with her when she traveled.

Butz: Hmm, she probably just needed a clock, that's all.

Phoenix: You think so? It's a pretty heavy clock to take traveling.

Butz: ...

Phoenix: Well, make of it what you will.

Butz: ... Hey, Nick. I'm glad I asked you to be my lawyer. Really, I am. Thanks.

Phoenix: (Hope that made him feel a little better...)

Raven: Another happy ending here.

Larry has something to remember Cindy who liked him then she still did after she was sadly killed.

Mia: Wright? I hope you see the importance of evidence now. Also, hopefully you realize, things change depending on how you look at them. People, too. We never really know if our clients are guilty or innocent. All we can do is believe in them. And in order to believe in them, you have to believe in yourself. Wright...Listen. Learn. Grow strong. Never let go of what you believe in. Never. Well, I think our work here is done! Shall we be off?

Phoenix: Yeah, I guess so!

Mia: Say, how about dinner. On me? We'll drink a toast to innocent Butz! Raven, you in?

Raven: Are you sure?

Mia: You'll be working with us and your job for more money.

Raven was happy to hear, on something that'll change her life forever on that day and many more to come.

Raven: Wow! Thanks a bunch, you guys! I'm in!

Phoenix was happier to hear about it more.

Phoenix: Yeah!

Mia: Oh, speaking of Harry... You were saying part of why you became a lawyer was because of him.

Phoenix: Er, yeah. Part, at least.

Mia: You'll have to tell me more about it sometime! Maybe... over drinks?

As Larry, Mia, Phoenix, and the newsiest detective hacker Raven went out to celebrate, this was only the beginning on what's to come around next. Raven loves it, though she wishes she can ask for her own lawyer a help in dealing with her mean boss.

Raven: (All is good. I just know it.)

Her report gets through for the papers to hit big a few days later. For after hanging with Mia Fey for Raven there will soon be different even for Phoenix himself getting a good name for himself in the front page. Phoenix talks within his own head…

Phoenix: And so, my first trial came to a close. Larry slapped me on the back and said, "Gee, Nick, it's good to have friends!" But I'm pretty sure he's not going to pay me. Unless you count the clock he gave Mia...I didn't know it then... but that clock was soon going to be at the center of another incident. And my promise to tell the chief about me, the lovely Raven that I want to tell her how I feel and my friend Larry...would be one promise that I wouldn't be able to keep.

Case Closed until next time…


	2. Mia Fey's sister Maya Fey

Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright

Fan Fiction Story/Script by Tayla Drago

'Turnabout Sister' (1)

Chapter 2: Mia Fey's sister Maya Fey

Characters:

Phoenix Wright - Sam Riegel

*Raven Strides – Leah Clark

*Bobby Poster – Christopher Smith

Mia Fey (murder victim) - Megan Hollinghead

Maya Fey (defendant) - Michelle Ruff

Miles Edgeworth - Liam O' Brien

Dick Gumshoe - Christopher 'Chris' Sabat

The Judge - Grant James

Bell Boy - R. Bruce Elliott

Marvin Grossberg - JB Blanc

April May (witness) - Melissa Fahn

Redd White (witness) - Dan Green

A phone was ringing for someone to pick up, someone that Mia was talking to at night time. On what though? It kept on ringing until a girl name Maya answers her.

?: Hello? This is Maya.

Mia: Hey Maya, it's me.

?: Mia! What's up? You haven't called in a while.

Mia: Sorry, I've been so busy. How you been?

?: Well, LONELY. And it's all YOUR fault.

?: Nah, I'm just teasing.

?: I've been great! I'm finally getting used to having my own place.

Mia: That's good to hear. Actually, I'm calling because I have a favor to ask.

?: I know, I know. You want me to hold evidence for you?

Mia: Sharp as always! There's a lot of buzz about the upcoming trial... I just don't feel safe keeping the evidence here.

?: I gotcha. So, what is it this time?

Mia: It's... a clock.

She meant Think Clock/Statue.

?: A clock?

Mia: Yeah, it's made to look like that statue, "The Thinker." And it tells you the time! I thought you might like it. You always liked toys.

?: Hey! I'm not a little girl anymore, Sis!

Mia: Now, now. You know I'm only teasing. Ah, I should probably tell you, the clock isn't talking right now.

?: Huh? It's not working? That's lame!

Mia: I had to take the clockwork out. Sorry. I put some papers inside it instead.

?: Papers? Is that the evidence, then? Hmm, well... there's a possibility that it might turn out that way, yes.

Mia: Can you come by the office tonight; say 9:00, to pick it up? I'll be in a pretrial meeting until then.

?: Okay, Sis, but I expect dinner! Something good! Like... burgers! I could really go for a good burger.

Mia: Okay, okay. We'll hit the usual joint.

?: Alright! It's a deal!

?: Okay, Sis, see you soon!

Mia: Yep. I'll be waiting, Maya.

Mia hangs up after talking to Maya to ending it on the phone.

Cellular: [Conversation recorded. September 5, 9:27 AM]

Time: September 5, 8:57 PM

Location: Fey & Co. Law Offices

Everything soon changes when Mia sees someone in her office with something goes wrong. Horribly wrong… A man who looked important and all wanted something from her that she knows a lot about the man.

?: Now, Miss Fey, I'll take what's mine... the papers.

Mia: I'm sorry, but I can't give you what I don't have.

?: Miss Fey, you are a poor liar. Why, I see it right over there... That must be "The Thinker" that swallowed those papers.

Mia: How could you know...?

?: Ho hoh. You are not coniferous of my background? Gathering information is my business, you see.

Mia: I... I should have been more careful.

?: Ho hoh. My dear Miss Fey... I am so very sorry. But I am afraid I must ask you for one more thing. Your eternal silence... Farewell, Miss Fey.

The stranger grabs the statue as he comes up to Mia as she was being attacked by him from behind.

Mia: !

And with one thumping sound, Mia Fey was struck on the head with the same weapon Cindy was killed with too, the man smiles very freaky looking after doing that hitting Mia in the head and dies looking like she was leaning on the floor and resting.

?: Red... White... Blue...

At a nearby apartment, Raven wakes up from having a strange nightmare of seeing someone getting killed which really happen to poor Mia just now.

Raven: What…? Was that all a dream…?

Raven thought something really hard to herself.

Raven: I think it was real… Mia…

*Time: September 5, 9:08 PM

*Location: Fey & Co. Law Offices

It was a normal day at the Fey and Co. Law Offices where both Mia Fey and now Phoenix Wright works at to defend people in court; same with Raven too while doing a scoop. Or will she choose that path instead of being a report with a mean abuse boss like Bobby? Well, Phoenix wakes up because he was running late to get to the office in time before Mia yells at him again. Little does he know that Mia was murder as well as both Raven and Bobby were taking pictures and writing down reports on the crime scene that wasn't reported to the police yet, for Bobby does that a lot.

Phoenix: Uh oh, I'm late. All because I was day dreaming that girl Raven who I barely know, but I can't help finding her so cute. Huh, that's strange... The chief must have gone home already. She said her sister was coming over so we should all go out for dinner... What's that smell...? Blood...? Mia! (Maybe she's in her office!)

Phoenix sees two sets of shoes on the floor seeing other people were inside.

Phoenix: Who else could be here...? Mia!

MOVE TO: Office

Phoenix enters in the room seeing blood on the floor.

Phoenix: That smell... Blood! Chief!

Then hears a girl crying near Mia's body who looked really sad.

?: ...:*sob* Sis...

Bobby hears someone else in the room.

Bobby: I witness. I smell a story.

Raven sees someone coming in and another person crying wearing some odd clothes like she was from a different country, for she didn't want her so called 'boss' to talk to a person in a bad mood.

Raven: Oh, no.

Phoenix goes up to the girl and sees Mia's body.

Phoenix: (Someone's there!) ...! Chief? Chief...? Chief! Who are you?

?: ...

The girl passes out on the ground for Phoenix to carry her to lie on the ground to rest as he explained it to.

Phoenix: (The strange girl dropped out cold. I left her lying on the office sofa. I went back to the chief where she lay under the window. Her body was still warm... I could feel it when held her shoulder. Then, all too quickly, it began to fade... Until finally she was cold.) Chief...

Phoenix then sees Raven arguing with Bobby as she stops him from disturbing the girl in time.

Phoenix: Raven…?

He goes to see what was going on.

Raven: Stop!

Bobby: What gives, Raven? Move!

Raven stays strong to block her boss from going any further.

Raven: I will not!

Bobby: What's that?

Raven: I told you I heard a murder happening from the other side of the building to tell you and call the police, but you didn't!

Bobby: I need the story first then I call them up! I need the scoop, remember?

Raven finds that to be sick and mess up.

Raven: You don't have the right to yet! We call the cops up to report then do the rest later!

Bobby: Why you-!

Bobby comes to Raven hitting her in the face to fall down. In pain to being pulled back up by force from Bobby's strong grasp, shocking Phoenix from seeing all of this and didn't want Raven to get hurt.

Phoenix: What the…?

Bobby yells at Raven for she feared him when he asks like this to her.

Bobby: Raven, don't you ever talk back to me! You work for me! You do as I say! You get my story!

Raven couldn't break loose from Bobby's strong grip.

Raven: Let go!

Bobby pushes Raven back on the group to lose her camera and note pads.

Bobby: Well, you have no right to call yourself a reporter if you're acting like this.

Phoenix: Stop!

Phoenix runs up to defend Raven from more beating from her boss in time.

Raven: Phoenix?

Bobby: It's you, the lawyer. Sorry we came in without telling you first. We're just about to leave…

Raven yells back all shaken up but tries to be brave.

Raven: I'm not going!

Bobby: Now what's wrong with you?

Raven throws her passport on the ground.

Raven: Keep this as a reminder that you suck. I'm sick of your crap, so no more from you! I quit.

Bobby takes all of Raven's things and leaves the office seeing that there was no point having a story if someone was trying to ruin it.

Bobby: Fine! Be like this! I'm glad! I was about to fire you today anyways! You just made my day!

Bobby leaves the place with the door slammed hard and Raven was happy to be free from Bobby's abusing no more, though she lost her job for a good caused. Being hurt for so long but now freed Phoenix wanted to know was why.

Phoenix: Raven, you okay? That boss of yours a jerk.

Phoenix helps Raven back up on her feet to see the other horrible bruises left on her arm all over for more abuse beating she had so much.

Phoenix: Raven… He did this to you?

Raven hides it from Phoenix.

Raven: Don't touch me!

Phoenix: Sorry. I'm glad you quitted, you can work for me. You don't need a place with him around, you know?

Raven remembers Mia telling her so.

Raven: Really? Well, Mia did say…

Raven stops seeing that Mia Fey was killed for real.

Raven: So that dream of mine turns out to be real. I see…

Phoenix started searching around the room.

Raven: What are you doing?

Phoenix: Got to find things that led Mia to her dying faith.

Raven started looking around too.

Raven: In any case, I'll help you out.

Phoenix: You sure?

Raven: I rather be here than the hellhole of my old work. Come on, Phoenix, start looking! We have to see what's going on.

Phoenix smiles sees Raven being lovely, smart, and brave to keep moving on from the pain she went through.

Phoenix: You got it.

***Examine the thinker**********************

Raven picks up the statue/clock being a bit different.

Raven: The item used from the last case? Covered in blood?

Phoenix: It's encrusted with dried blood alright. How ironic that this became the murder weapon... again.

Raven: Times two.

***Examine shards of glass******************

Raven: Watch your step.

Phoenix: Some shards of glass are scattered on the floor. They seem to be the remains of a glass light stand.

Raven carefully got some gloves to pick a few important glass shards up to hold on to.

***Examine Mia******************************

Raven checks the body that it was no sign of life at all.

Raven: She's dead I'm afraid… Crap!

Phoenix: I know, it's hard. Chief... It's hard seeing her like this, but if there are any clues here... She was struck on the head with a blunt object. She probably died instantly. "The Thinker" lying next to her must have been the murder weapon. The Thinker added to the Court Record. Hmm... There are some glass shards near the chief's body. Must be pieces of the glass light stand lying broken in the back of the room.

Glass Shards added to the Court Record.

Raven sees something to show.

Phoenix: Nothing else that seems like a clue here...

Raven: Phoenix! I got something!

Phoenix: Hmm...? You're right, Raven. A piece of paper! It must have fallen from Mia's hand! What could it be?

Raven opens the paper up.

Phoenix: Hey!

Raven: It looks important!

***Examine paper before meeting Maya********

Raven: Who's Maya?

Phoenix: ! A word is written in blood on this scrap of paper! "Maya"...? Did Mia write this? This piece of paper is a receipt from a department store, dated yesterday.

Raven: I blood?

Receipt added to the Court Record.

Phoenix: (I think that's enough snooping around for now. I'd better call the police... and find out what that girl was doing here.)

Raven: Phoenix! The phone!

***Examine telephone************************

Phoenix and Raven go to phone.

Phoenix: Right! I'd better call the police! ...? That's funny... A few of the screws on the receiver are missing... It looks like someone was halfway through taking it apart.

Soon the two hear a noise of a woman screaming from another building from across.

?: Police!? Please, come quick!

Raven: She's calling the cops!?

The two see a woman in pink from across the other side of the building screaming while calling the cops on her phone, looking all scared.

Phoenix: (Wh-what was that!? Someone screaming from outside the window!?) ...! She's staring right at Raven and me! She's holding a phone in her hand...

Raven: Wait, she's what now?

Phoenix goes back to the room hearing a noise meaning the girl who passed out was waking up for Raven to be following him.

Raven: Phoenix? Where are you going? Wait up!

MOVE TO: Fey & Co. Law Offices

But she went missing for Phoenix to be freaking out.

Raven: What's wrong?

Phoenix: ...! (That girl just now... where'd she go!? I put her right there on that sofa...! Uh oh... I hope she didn't run on me.) Someone else was here.

Raven: Who was?

The girl then appears in front of the two and looking sad, also scaring Phoenix bysurprise.

Phoenix: Yipes! (Don't scare me like that...) Umm...Excuse me but, who are you?

?: ...

Phoenix: It's okay. I work here.

Raven tries to cheer up the girl too.

Raven: We won't hurt you. Please let use help yo, who are you?

Maya: Maya... Maya Fey.

Raven and Phoenix remember the name on the paper Mia wrote on in blood.

Raven: You're Maya…? Mia had a sister? You?

Phoenix: Maya... Fey? ("Maya"...? So Mia was writing this girl's name! Maybe I should show her the receipt?) I never thought there'd be a use for evidence like this outside the courtroom!)

Maya Fey was Mia's younger sister, who wore prissiest clothing, had long black hair with one up on her head and down hair beans hanging down, 18 years old who loves eating burgers, a purple long komodo, with a dress like underneath, with a big bow around her waist, a black bracelet on her wrist, black sandals, and worse a strange necklace with a symbol like Mia had hanging on her neck. She may look sweet and young, but who also had a special gift within her.

Raven knows that Maya might help her and Phoenix to find out what happen to Mia.

Raven: We better ask Maya some questions that might help us out.

***Talk about "What happened"***************

Phoenix: (Raven's right. She seems to be in shock. I don't want to disturb her, but I have to know...) Um... excuse me? Can you tell me what happened?

Maya: ... I came in... The room was dark. And Sis... Sis...!

Phoenix: (So she was already dead.)

Raven: She came in seeing Mia dead already.

***Talk about "You and the Chief"***********

Phoenix: So, you're the chief's...?

Maya: Sister. I'm her younger sister.

Raven knew that.

Raven: Thought so.

Phoenix: And you were here... visiting? This late at night?

Maya: Yes. She said she wanted me to keep some evidence for her.

From the last case.

Phoenix: Evidence...?

Raven: You don't mean…?

Maya: Yes... I-it was that clock... It was "The Thinker."

***Present Receipt**************************

Raven tells Phoenix to show Maya something.

Raven: Phoenix, show her.

Phoenix: Got it. Before Mia died, she wrote a message with her own blood. She wrote it on the back of this receipt.

Phoenix shows it to Maya being shocked to seeing it, knowing he didn't do it. She wanted to know what was happening.

Maya: ! Th-th-that's MY name! W-why!? Why would she write my name?

Phoenix tries calming down Maya.

Phoenix: Please, just calm down.

Maya: W-why would Sis write my name?

So did Raven…

Raven: It's okay.

Phoenix: (Uh-oh. Now I've done it... I'd better hurry up and call the police!)

AFTER:

1) Examining the phone

2) Presenting the receipt to Maya

From outside, Phoenix and Raven hear lots of police cars coming to the building there were at.

Phoenix: ! The police! (Sounds like they're coming this way!)

A few and a detective comes in.

Officer: Freeze! Police!

Raven: This is bad. Is this Bobby's doing? It can't be…

There enters Detective Dick Gumshoe himself who was sort of good at his job for Raven to know him too well like he did on her as well. Had brown spiky hair, a bit of bread on his chin, a bandage on his right side of his face, wore a suit with a red tie, a heavy green coat, with a black jacket and the pants, a belt, and black shoes. Annoying and clueless at times, but Gumshoe meant well being a good person doing his job with some fare payment.

Raven: No… Not him again.

Phoenix: You know this guy?

Raven: Afraid so. That's detective Gumshoe. Annoying and weird, but he's a cop after all.

Phoenix: Really?

Gumshoe shows next to the two showing he means business.

Gumshoe: Alright, I'm Detective Dick Gumshoe, see?

Phoenix: (Gumshoe...? What an odd name.)

Gumshoe sees Raven.

Gumshoe: Oh. If it isn't Raven Strides herself.

Raven: Gumshoe Sir. Long time no see.

Gumshoe: Look, Kid, save your report detectives to the real professionals like me.

Raven didn't sound too happy.

Raven: But this is my thing!

Gumshoe: Sure it is. Look we received a report from the building across the way, see. Got a person saying they saw a murder.

Phoenix: (It must have been that woman I saw.)

Gumshoe: Anyway, I don't want either of you moving one inch, 'kay?

Raven: We got here seeing this too. (Booby left before they came.)

Both Raven and Phoenix knew they would come only to lead to a bit of trouble.

Phoenix: (Great. Just great. Maya... Wait, she wouldn't have... nah.)

Soon Gumshoe sees the body to be freaking out to turn his attentions to Maya first thing.

Gumshoe: Whoaaaaaaaaaaaah! Scuze me!

Maya gets scarred from Gumshoe's yelling.

Maya: Eek!

Gumshoe could tell her name was Maya just seeing the name written in blood.

Gumshoe: This word "Maya" here mean anything to you?

No denying it there.

Maya: ...! Um... that... That's my name...

Soon to go from bad to worse.

Gumshoe: WHAAAAT!? The victim drew this note in her own blood, see? With her dying breath, she wrote down the killer's name!

Maya wasn't the killer but she couldn't talk her way from the cops.

Maya: K-killer...? I'm not-!

Gumshoe grabs Maya to take her away down the station.

Gumshoe: Case closed! You're coming down to the precinct, ma'am.

Maya: W-what?

Raven tries stopping Gumshoe.

Raven: Stop!

But he stops her in time.

Gumshoe: Don't try. You interfere; you'll be charge with getting in our way. Sorry, I have to do this, it's my job.

Gumshoe and the cops take Maya away until Phoenix and Raven could see her again.

Raven: But! Phoenix!

Phoenix felt bad as well.

Phoenix: Sorry, Raven, Gumshoe's right. We'll deal with this tomorrow first thing.

The cops took care of the body and camera shots as a clue and a crime scene.

Raven: I sure hope you're right about that. Gumshoe Sir… Maya…

Phoenix tells the rest what happens to both him and Raven afterwards leading them to the next morning.

Phoenix: We had no choice but to wait until tomorrow. Mia's younger sister, Maya, was arrested on the spot. Raven and I was taken in for questioning and we didn't get out until the next morning. Raven was fine staying with me being nice and all, not a first date to start out. Heh… Still my eyes were heavy... but I couldn't sleep and Raven couldn't from moving out of her place to live with a friend, we kept in touch for a bit until the next morning. There we sat around, waiting for visiting hours to begin at the detention center. I had to talk to Maya as soon as possible and I couldn't this with the Chief gone now, it was up to Raven to aid me on this one. Will she?

*Time: September 6, 9:07 AM

*Location: Detention Center Visitor's Room

The next day, Phoenix waits for Maya to talk to in the detention center for her to be in and being questioned until tomorrow in court.

Phoenix: (Wow, they have poor Maya locked up like a criminal.)

Raven comes in trying to be up and ready in aiding Phoenix on this case and lucky to do it her way for now on too. He was happy in seeing her again as he tries asking her to be his girlfriend.

Raven: Hey, Phoenix.

Phoenix had trouble speaking up.

Phoenix: Oh! Hi… Raven… (This is your chance, Wright! Say it!)

Raven looks at Phoenix for he was acting strange to her again.

Raven: Ah, Phoenix?

Phoenix: Ah, yes! Raven! Would you like to be my… (Spit it out already!)

Before Phoenix could say it, Raven says something first thinking it was something different from yesterday.

Raven: Look, Phoenix. I get it, about Bobby that I quit and was happy to be working for you and the crap he did to me… Well, I can't tell you right now but I can say is this.

Phoenix: Say what?

Raven: Thanks for sticking up for me.

Phoenix: Oh! Anytime really. Glad you're helping me out for now on.

Raven: Yeah, it's what Mia would've wanted me to do.

Phoenix: Yeah… Anyways, Raven-!

Raven sees Maya coming in the other room to finally be talking to them.

Raven: Maya's here. I'm worried about her, Phoenix, let's do our best.

Phoenix got to work but miss his chance to tell Raven how he feels about her.

Phoenix: (I almost had it that time…)

Maya see Raven and Phoenix that have come for her to talk to.

Maya: Oh! It's you! The lawyer and his partner... G-good morning.

Phoenix: Good morning! (She looks so tired...)

Raven introduces herself and Phoenix to Maya.

Raven: Hey, Maya. We're here for you. I'm Raven Strides by the way, a hacking reporter for Phoenix Wright, the defense attorney lawyer.

Maya was happy to hear that Mia had other people working for her.

Maya: Hi, Raven. Um... Are you going to be my attorney?

Phoenix: Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about...

Raven: That question's going to be tough to answer.

***It's up to you***************************

Phoenix: (I'd better give it to her straight...) It's up to you.

Maya: Up... to me?

Phoenix: Yes. I don't think this is something I should decide. After all, you're the one in trouble here.

Raven tries to explain it better to Maya.

Raven: Phoenix met to say was that in this mess up issue that you have to decide if you want some help. You know prove you're not a criminal after all.

Maya gets the point.

Maya: … They're never going to believe me... are they? Even you, when you found me in the office. You looked at me like I had done it!

Raven: That's what we're getting at.

***Talk about "Maya"************************

Phoenix: There's something I've wanted to ask you...

Maya: Yes?

Phoenix: What's with that outfit?

Raven notices it as well.

Raven: Is it Halloween already?

Phoenix: I don't think people would dress up like that all the time.

Maya looks at her clothes.

Maya: Oh, this? This is what all acolytes wear. It's my uniform, you could say.

The two were surprise to hear.

Phoenix: A-acolytes? Like people in religious training? What is it you do?

Maya: Oh! It's nothing strange, really! I'm a spirit medium...In training.

Raven heard about that.

Raven: And I thought that was only in movies.

Maya: No. It's real.

Phoenix: A s-spirit medium!? (I'm pretty sure that qualifies as strange.)

***Talk about "The day of the crime"********

Phoenix: Could you tell me about the day of the murder?

Maya: Yes! Let's see... that morning, I got a call from my sister. She wanted me to hold onto a piece of evidence for an upcoming trial.

That word got their attention.

Phoenix: Evidence?

Maya: Yes. That clock shaped like "The Thinker."

A big shocker there.

Raven: The one Frank use to kill Cindy that Larry made for her!

Phoenix: (The one Larry made...) How could that have been evidence in a case?

Raven: Please tell us, Maya!

Maya thinks really hard on this one.

Maya: Um, right, she said something about that... I remember! Do you want to hear it in her own voice?

Phoenix: H-her own voice!?

Maya: Yes. I'm pretty sure our conversation is on my cell phone.

Got one there.

Raven: Alright! We got something big!

Phoenix: You recorded it!

Maya: Yeah! I forgot how to delete those things.

Raven tells Maya it's not that bad.

Raven: No, no, Maya! That's good for once that you didn't.

***Talk about "Your cell phone"*************

Phoenix and Raven need the phone badly from Maya.

Phoenix: So, you say you have a conversation with your sister on your cell phone? Let's hear it!

Raven: Yes please let us!

Maya: Right! Oh! I just remembered: that detective took my cell phone. Sorry.

So much for that.

Raven: Crap!

Phoenix: Oh, right. (Of course...) Next time I see Detective Gumshoe I'll ask him for it.

Raven: Yeah, you do that.

Maya: I'll write you a note so you don't forget, okay?

Phoenix: Sure, thanks.

Maya's Memo added to the Court Record.

***Talk about "The day of the crime" again**

Raven: With the phone to get, let's ask her about the day of the crime again, Phoenix.

Phoenix: I'll try to. Could you tell me about the day of the murder? Sorry... I know it must be hard.

Maya: No, it's okay. All I've been doing the last few hours is talking about it. I've kind of gotten used to it... Let's see... that morning, I got a call from my sister. She wanted me to hold onto a piece of evidence for an upcoming trial.

Phoenix: (That's "The Thinker" clock that Larry made. It practically qualifies as a serial murderer by now.) So then, when did you arrive at the office?

Maya: It was right around 9:00. The lights were off and... I could smell blood. Th-then I found her. My sister...

Raven helps Maya out.

Raven: It's hard, I know. We'll fix this, Maya, we will. Just calm down.

Phoenix: Thanks, Maya. That's all I need to hear for now.

***Talk about "Spirit mediums"**************

Phoenix: So you're an acolyte. A, er, medium-in-training.

Raven: Yeah, I wish to know if its real.

Maya: It is.

Raven: It is really?

Maya: That's right. The Fey family, especially the women, have always been very sensitive to the spirit world.

Sounds like the Fey family has special powers for Maya and Mia.

Raven: I thought I heard of the Fey medium spiritual powers. That's so cool! Seeing one them besides Mia right before us!

Phoenix got confused.

Phoenix: Wait a second, you said the "Fey Family"? So, Mia was into this stuff too?

Maya: Of course! She left the mountain to "follow her career," she said. Her powers were first- class, too!

Raven: The more they train, the better.

Phoenix: (I... I had no idea.) Hmm... Wait...!

Maya: What?

Raven: Yeah what?

Phoenix: So, you're a real, honest- to-goodness spirit medium? With E.S.P. and all that?

Maya: Yes. ...In training.

Hard for Phoenix to believe in that kind of stuff, but for Raven maybe just a little bit.

Phoenix: Well, can't you contact Mia's spirit, then? We can just ask her who killed her!

Raven: It doesn't work that way.

Phoenix: But Maya said she's in training, right?

Unfortunately, Maya can't contact the dead just yet.

Maya: ...! I-I'm sorry... I'm still in training. I couldn't do something on that level...

Phoenix: (Hmm... I thought that would be too easy.)

AFTER:

Talking about everything

So what's to come about for Maya since Phoenix had to defend her with Raven's help? They need more leads, clues, and witness to solve this murder mystery. Maya speaks up.

Maya: Um...!

Raven: Maya?

Phoenix: Huh? Something the matter?

Maya: Um... I was wondering, could I ask you a favor?

Phoenix: ...?

Raven: What kind of favor?

Maya: This is the address of a famous lawyer. My sister gave me this a long time ago. She said if I was ever in trouble, I should call him. And, well, I'm in trouble. Do you think you could go ask him to represent me?

Phoenix: (Hmm...)

***Accept***********************************

Raven: This could come in handy, Phoenix.

They accept it.

Phoenix: Sure, why not? I'll go ask.

Maya: Thank you so much! I have no one else to turn to...

Phoenix: ...? Say, what about your parents...?

Maya: … …

Raven corrects Phoenix there.

Raven: Phoenix! Be careful what you say to her!

He can tell that Maya doesn't have any with one gone and the other one unknown.

Phoenix: I... I see. Sorry, Raven. Don't worry, leave it to us.

Maya: Thank you! The trial's tomorrow... at 10:00.

Phoenix: W-what!? Tomorrow!?

Raven" Tomorrow!?

Maya: Tomorrow.

Phoenix: What if this guy refuses!?

Maya: They told me that if I don't find one, the state will pick an attorney to defend me.

Phoenix: When will that happen?

Raven: We can't wait that long.

Maya: They're giving me until 4:00 this afternoon.

Phoenix: (And visiting hours are almost up... I'd better hurry!) Right, I'll be back!

The two leave back the other room of the Phoenix' work office to take care of something.

Raven: Phoenix, we need to get more clues and that's from the cops to Mr. Gumshoe's.

Phoenix: I sure hope so.

Raven got out her small laptop to start typing really fast for him to be amazed by.

Phoenix: That's something else!

Raven: This? It just my skills as a hacker in solving things. We can do it, now come on.

MOVE TO: Fey & Co. Law Offices

*Day: September 6

*Location: Fey & Co. Law Offices

Once back to the place, Phoenix had to ask an officer to have per mention in searching around the place again since yesterday that they couldn't for being questioned and all.

Raven: Got any plans in mind?

Phoenix walks up to one of the cops.

Phoenix: (The office is filled with police officers. They're all busily searching for clues...) I'll talk to them, Raven, just stay close to me.

One of the cops sees the two but then stops remembering who Phoenix and Raven were from their first big case in court.

?: Hey! You there! This is a crime scene, pal! No trespassing! Umm... Sorry, don't I know you from somewhere? Wait, you're that Butz guy, aren't you!

Phoenix: No, no, Phoenix Wright. (How could anyone mistake me for Larry!?)

Raven corrects the officer.

Raven: HIS NAME IS PHOENIX!

Raven's tone kind of scared the two men there.

Phoenix: (So loud! Well, I guess that's what makes Raven so cute is being tough and smart.)

?: Ah, guess I got the wrong name, Mr. Wright. Sorry 'bout that. That Butz guy, he was a killer! And you're no killer! Right?

Raven: No, he was innocent in getting the real one, pal.

The cop didn't want to be yelled at again to be freaking out.

?: Right, please forgive me again.

Phoenix: (He WAS proven innocent...) Umm... right. And you were... She's way too good to remember so well.

Raven gives Phoenix thumbs up.

Raven: Well, its my job to remember these things.

***Detective Gumshoe************************

Phoenix: Um... Gumshoe, wasn't it? Dick Gumshoe?

Raven: Where is he?

?: Right! At your service. Hang on! That's Detective Gumshoe to you, pal!

Gumshoe hears his name to correct the cop.

Gumshoe: Anyway, get the name right. And don't go calling me "Dick"...

Police: Hey, Dick! Get over here!

Gumshoe goes up to the two.

Gumshoe: Y-yes, sir! B-be right there! Umm... ahem! You're her lawyer, right, pal? If you got business here, you'd better do it quick! And you, kid, stay out of trouble.

Raven finds Gumshoe still annoying to her sometimes.

Raven: Like I would cause trouble.

Phoenix: (Whew! He thinks I'm Maya's lawyer...!)

Raven nudges Phoenix's arm.

Raven: Just play along, you are defending her after all.

***Talk about "Mia"*************************

Phoenix: About Ms. Fey... did you do an autopsy?

Gumshoe: Hmm? You want to know the results, eh?

Phoenix: …

Raven: Please, sir? If you wouldn't mind.

Gumshoe: Now don't you look at me like that, pal! It's no use! She might have been your boss, but that doesn't mean you get any special treatment. Alright, alright. You can see the report, but that's all!

Autopsy Report added to the Court Record.

Raven holds on to that for Phoenix.

Raven: Thank you.

***Talk about "Mia" again*******************

Phoenix: So, Mia's death was instantaneous.

Gumshoe: That's right, pal. She was... a beautiful person.

He had a good point there.

Raven: She sure was something else, I owe her that much.

Phoenix: You knew her, Detective?

Gumshoe: Sure. All of us down at the precinct knew Ms. Fey. Much as it pains me to say this, she was a darn good lawyer. Hey, what are you looking at? I just got a little dust in my eye, that's all.

***Talk about "Maya"************************

Phoenix: Um, about Maya...

Gumshoe: Yeah! I'm looking forward to the trial! Sorry, pal, but this is one trial you aren't going to win!

The way that Gumshoe's was saying that to Phoenix, the case will be hard than he and Raven thought it would in the second time around.

Phoenix: W-why do you say that?

Gumshoe: The cities put Prosecutor Edgeworth on the prosecution!

New to Raven, but not for Phoenix who knows that man way too well like Gumshoe does, who also works for hm.

Phoenix: (Edgeworth...)

Raven: Who's Edgeworth?

Raven sees Phoenix not looking all to happen about the prosecutor he's up against.

Raven: Phoenix? (Never see him act like this before. Like he's a threat or something. Could it be that bad?)

Gumshoe: I'm sure you know what that means, you being a lawyer and all.

***Talk about "Edgeworth"*******************

Phoenix: Prosecutor Edgeworth...

Gumshoe: That's right, pal! Mr. Miles Edgeworth himself! Wait... you do know him, don't you!?

Raven: Sounds to me that he does by the looks of it.

* ***Of course I do! **************************

Phoenix: I know him. He's a feared prosecutor. He doesn't feel pain, he doesn't feel remorse. He won't stop until he gets his "guilty" verdict.

Proves one point for Raven to learn about and to look up on.

Raven: Yep, he's hard to lose in any case to bring people to prison bad or the innocent ones. Ouch!

Gumshoe seems to stand up for Edgeworth a lot.

Gumshoe: Aw, don't talk about him that way. You make him barely sound human! Still, I'm afraid this pretty much decides the case.

Raven: That much, huh?

Gumshoe: Well, I'm being serious about it.

Phoenix: (So, Edgeworth is on this one... He hasn't lost a case since he became prosecutor at the incredibly young age of 20. Of course, there are rumors of back-alley deals and forged evidence... All I know for sure is that Edgeworth hates crime with an almost abnormal passion. I never imagined I'd be facing him so soon...)

***Present Maya's Memo**********************

Raven reminds Phoenix on something to tell Gumshoe's about.

Raven: Phoenix, the phone.

Phoenix remembers now.

Phoenix: Oh, right! Detective Gumshoe sir, I was wondering... did you see Maya Fey's cell phone?

Gumshoe: Oh that? I have that.

Phoenix: Do you think you could give it back?

Gumshoe: Sure! I mean, wait a second, pal! Tricky lawyer!

Phoenix: (Uh-oh, he's on to me!)

Raven: Well, say something to him!

AFTER:

1) Talking about Mia & Maya

2) Presenting Maya's Memo

Phoenix: (I guess I've asked all the questions I need to.)

Gumshoe: You all done, pal?

Phoenix: Um, yes, thank you. I'll be heading out now.

Raven: Yeah, thanks for your help.

Gumshoe had one more thing to say to them before they left.

Gumshoe: Oh, wait. One more thing I wanted to mention to you. I don't suppose you're planning on talking to that witness. Anyway, you'd better not! No influencing the witness with your lawyerly ways, pal!

They remember the witness was the woman in pink who watch on the other side of the building through a window while calling for 911.

Phoenix: ... (Come to think of it, I had completely forgotten about her...) The... witness?

Raven: She'll be one of the witnesses for tomorrow?

Gumshoe: Yeah, Miss April May. I'm sorry 'bout this... But I can't tell you anything about her!

Odd name for a woman to have.

Raven: Miss April May…? (You got to be kidding me! So lame!)

Phoenix: (Well, you just told me her name, Miss May, huh?) So you've sent her home already, then?

Gumshoe: Ahah! You're trying your lawyerly tricks on me now! She's not to go outside her room until the trial!

A first person to talk to about yesterday.

Phoenix: (So... she's still in the hotel across the way.) I guess I should know better than to try to get a detective to leak information.

Gumshoe: You got that right, pal!

The two leave to go to Grossberg's Law Offices where he works at for Maya's sake also where April was at too.

Raven: Grossberg's office, here we come.

Phoenix: (Time to pay a visit to Miss May!)

But before that, Phoenix had to go back to give Maya her phone and to look up on with Raven's help.

MOVE TO: Detention Center

Maya sees the two with some news, just a few.

Raven: Hey, Maya?

Maya: Hey! What is it? Did you meet the lawyer?

The two looked down meaning no luck yet.

Phoenix: Sorry. I haven't seen him yet.

Maya got sad again.

Maya: I see...

Phoenix: (Hmm. I'd better go see if I can find this elite lawyer she's talking about.)

***Present Maya's Cell Phone***************

Phoenix hands Maya her phone back to get through the slot.

Phoenix: Hey, I got your cell phone back.

Maya: Oh! Say... Can I listen to my sister's voice?

Maya listens to the voice message left on her phone to hear her sister's voice again making her sad.

Phoenix: … (Maya's eyes closed... She listened to every word with such intensity... Before long, tears began to roll down her cheeks.) …

Raven: Oh, poor Maya.

Maya: Thank you.

***Talk about "Your family"*****************

Phoenix: What about your family?

Maya: I only had my sister. My father died when I was very young. And I don't know where my mother is.

Raven: That figures.

Phoenix: (Don't know...? So she could still be alive?)

Raven checks showing some results.

Raven: She's right! Her father's sadly passed away but her Mother' alive, just don't know where at.

***Talk about "Your mother"*****************

Raven: Hey, Maya, when was the last time you did see your Mother?

Maya: The women in my family have been mediums for generations. They say that E.S.P. runs in our blood. About fifteen years ago, our family was involved in an... incident. There was a man and he... he... He ruined our mother's life.

A shocker there for Raven to look that part up being true too.

Raven: That event from 15 years ago… It did happen, it did ruin her life.

Phoenix was shocked too.

Phoenix: ("Ruined"...?)

Maya: After that, she disappeared. Several years after that, my sister announced she would "become a lawyer" and she left the mountain.

Raven heard about that as well to get along with Mia to make her what she was today.

Raven: That makes sense, must have been faith for me.

Phoenix: … So, you live by yourself?

Raven tells Phoenix about thing.

Raven: At times we women got to be strong, you know that too, Phoenix.

Phoenix blushes at Raven again.

Phoenix: I knew that…

Raven: It's nice for you to live n your own, Maya. Just never in the mountains.

Maya: Yes. I've gotten used to it. Oh, also... I had to become independent, or I would lose my E.S.P.!

Phoenix: (I feel bad for her, all by herself up on that mountain...)

***Talk about "Your mother's enemy"*********

Phoenix: So, who was this man who, um, "ruined" your mother?

Raven shows the event on her laptop and Maya tells Phoenix about it.

Raven: All in here…

Maya: About 15 years ago... there was an unusual murder case. It made quite a stir; everyone was talking about it, apparently. The police were running out of leads, and they were getting desperate...

Phoenix: Wait... they didn't use a spirit medium, did they?

Maya: The police convinced my mother to try to contact the victim.

Phoenix: Wow... So, what happened?

Maya: The case was solved... we thought.

Phoenix: You "thought"...?

Raven corrects him.

Raven: Meaning it didn't go so well as planned.

Maya: The man my mother helped the police capture was innocent.

That shocks them.

Raven: Yep…

Phoenix: ...!

Maya: The police's consultation with a medium had all been carried out in secret, of course. But... A man found out about it and leaked it to the press. He told all the papers that my mother was a fraud, and the media jumped on it big time. She... my mother... became the laughing stock of the nation.

It proves that some people these days don't believe in those things being real.

Raven: That's a shame.

Phoenix: I see.

Soon Maya says something very important of one word.

Maya: … White...

Raven: White?

Phoenix: Excuse me? White?

Maya: That was his name. My sister told me.

Phoenix: White? Hmm...

The two went to the Gatewater Hotel where April might be at with the name of a man name 'White' might mean something big.

Raven: Let's do some digging around already.

MOVE TO: Gatewater Hotel

*Day: September 6

*Location: Gatewater Hotel - Room 303

Both Phoenix and Raven enter inside the building to have a look around to find any leads and clues that might be useful for tomorrow and talking to April when they find her.

Raven: Okay, never accepted a nice room like this one…

Just as Raven was looking around the room and near the door, it opens wide near her face to be hit by a woman greeting them, out of nowhere though which was very strange…

April: Well! Hello there, handsome.

Phoenix freaks out to help out Raven once April May opens the and allow Raven to move away with her face banged up hard.

Phoenix: Raven! You okay?

Raven: Just fine, Phoenix, now I know what a slam a door to the face feels like… (Ouch!)

April looks at the two with a friendly smile and giggles on her face. April was a pink hair woman who looked too cute for most men, wearing a long pink sweater with little hearts on it being buttons with a bit of white on it, a white skirt, high heel shoes with hearts on them also, and short of bigger breast she had. With Phoenix making sure Raven was fine, he kept his job in the game and not from April since he loked Raven the most.

April: Sorry about that, missy.

Raven: Whatever…

Raven sees how big April's boobs were.

Raven: (Oh! Here we go!)

Phoenix: Umm... hi. (Smooth, Wright, real smooth. Raven is the one for you, not her…)

April took a while guess on who the two were.

April: You're the lawyer, aren't you? The detective told me... And you, missy, are his partner, right? He said, "Don't say nothing to that lawyer or his girlfriend, pal!" Tee hee!

Neither of them were shock to hear that Gumshoe told April about them before they came.

Raven: Lucky guess I guess…

Phoenix: (Memo to self: thank Detective Gumshoe for making my job harder.)

April seems to be happy to be questioned tomorrow in court, strange…

April: Gee! This is all like something out of a movie! It's all so exciting I can hardly contain myself! Ooh! Let me go freshen up so I can look the part of the beautiful eyewitness!

Phoenix: (I pity the lawyer that has to cross-examine this one.)

Raven sees something was up about the nearby drawer April was standing at.

Raven: Phoenix, the drawer. Let's check in there.

***Examine open drawer**********************

Before they could though, April stopped them. What for?

Phoenix: (There's a screwdriver stuck in this drawer. I wonder what's inside. Let's take a look...)

April stops both Phoenix and Raven in time.

April: Hey! H-h-hey! What are you two doing!? No touching! Oooh. You bad boy! Y-you really shouldn't pry around in other people's rooms, now. You wouldn't want to make me upset, would you?

Phoenix freaks out.

Phoenix: (Upset!? I thought she was going to explode for a second there! I wonder what could be inside the drawer?)

AFTER:

Examining the open drawer

***Talk about "What you witnessed"**********

Phoenix: Do you think you could tell me something? I need you to describe what you observed at the time of the incident.

April: Ooh. "Observe," "incident"! You sound just like a lawyer in the movies! I like a man with a big... vocabulary.

Raven finds April to be an idiot.

Raven: What the hell does that even mean, lady!?

Phoenix tries to keep the subject normal.

Phoenix: (Umm... *gulp* Better not encourage her.) Er... you know that thing that occur... um... happened the other day? The bad thing? What did you see when it happened? I don't suppose you could tell me about it? Pretty please?

April: Let me see... Um, well... Dream on! If you want to know, you'll just have to come to the court tomorrow, Mr. Lawyer!

Raven: She's got you there, Phoenix.

Phoenix: (Oh boy.) Tell me about it.

***Talk about "Miss May"********************

Phoenix: Um, could you... just who exactly are you?

April: Oooh, Mr. Lawyer! Are you hitting on me?

Phoenix tries to say no to April gently as a gentleman on that part for he liked Raven only.

Phoenix: N-n-no! Hey! I'm just doing my job here! (Besides, I like Raven. Like she would notice me by now.)

April: Tee hee! You know, you're cute when you blush.

Only because April's making Phoenix be like that.

Phoenix: (Believe me, this is the first time in my life I've blushed this much... You're making me.) Umm... eh heh. Right... can you just tell me what it is you do?

April: Well... No! Tee hee! And you had your little hopes up, didn't you!

Raven: We're done for.

Phoenix: (Oh boy.)

Raven: Come on, Phoenix, let's go to Grossberg's office. Thank you for your time, April, see you in court tomorrow.

The two leave back to the law office again to see if Grossberg was around this time as April waves a friendly good-bye to them.

April: Bye-bye now.

Raven: Bye… (Dumb bimbo.)

MOVE TO: Grossberg Law Offices

Phoenix and Raven try looking hard for Grossberg in the room somewhere.

Raven: He should be here by now.

Phoenix: (Hmm... seems like Mr. Grossberg is out. Well, maybe I should just wait here for him to come back.)

Soon they hear someone clearly their throat, might be him.

?: *Ah-HHHHEM!*

Phoenix: (If that wasn't the most over-the-top clearing of the throat I've ever heard!)

Raven points out to Phoenix.

Raven: Phoenix, look!

Grossberg: Ah hah! So, you two are the ones they say has been looking for me?

Raven: There you are.

Grossberg: Well, here I am indeed.

Marvin Grossberg was his name who was a defense lawyer and a teacher to Mia Fey once. With pointed up gray hair, small glasses, smart, friendly, a mustache, wore a brown suit, wore white underneath it, a yellow tie, with a pin on it, a pen in his suit pocket on his upper right side, a dark brown shoes on.

Phoenix: Uh... y-yes, that's me! (He looks even... grander than I imagined!)

Raven shoves Phoenix's arm.

Raven: Don't make fun of his weight.

Phoenix: I'm trying not to, Raven.

Grossberg looks at Phoenix's attorney badge.

Grossberg: Hmm...? That badge on your collar...? Ah, so you're a lawyer, are you now?

Phoenix: Y-yes, well... yes.

Grossberg: And you, miss?

Raven: His partner detective-like hacker, Raven Strides, sir Please to meet you, I heard so much about your work.

Grossberg: Aw, very good. And what do you two want? I'm not particularly busy these days... Please, proceed!

Phoenix: (Not busy...? Then how come no one could get in touch with you?)

Grossberg: Hmm? Something the matter? You came to see the one-and-only Marvin Grossberg, did you not? Well, here I am, boy! What do you want? Out with it!

The two got to the main subject in the matter.

Phoenix: Um... w-well, sir, actually it's about Maya. Maya Fey.

Grossberg: ...! Ah... yes. Maya Fey. Go on.

Phoenix: (Hmm? Why the strange reaction?)

Raven: Anyways, she needs your help, sir.

Grossberg: A-cha-cha. I'm really quite busy here, son. I can't go taking cases on a day's notice! No, it's quite impossible.

Grossberg was acting very strange to them.

Phoenix: W-wait a second! (How did you know the trial was tomorrow!?)

Grossberg: Urk? Ahem! A-anyway... I'm afraid it's entirely impossible for me to represent her. Sorry. End of discussion.

This wasn't good at all.

Raven: You can't?

Phoenix: (What's going on!? He refused me before I even got a chance to ask him! What do I tell Maya...?)

***Talk about "Your refusal"****************

They had to say something to Grossberg and fast.

Raven: This looks bad, Phoenix.

Phoenix: How can you just refuse like that! Please, tell me why you won't take the case!

Grossberg: Hmm? Eh, ahem! Well, you see it's just... I'm busy, you see!

Not a good answer for them to hear.

Phoenix: But the client is Mia Fey's sister!

Grossberg: Hmm... ahem.

Phoenix knows about Grossberg trained Mia so hard to know her so well.

Phoenix: Mia trusted you... She knew her sister would be in good hands.

Grossberg: *grumble*... Think not.

Phoenix: Huh? Did you say something?

Grossberg: I think not, I said.

Phoenix: Wh-what do you mean?

Raven: We're in a lost here.

Grossberg: I'm terribly, terribly sorry. But I'm afraid that no lawyer worth their salt will take on this particular case. Terribly sorry, m'boy.

Raven: At least he's being honest with us.

Still won't do any of them any good.

Phoenix: Why!?

Grossberg: I... I cannot say. … I beg your pardon, but could you leave? Now? I've nothing more to discuss with you.

Phoenix: (What's going on here!?)

Raven: There has to be a way…

***Talk about "Mia"*************************

Phoenix could only bring Mia up to Grossberg now.

Phoenix: How did you know Mia Fey...?

Grossberg: ... She... worked here. A long time ago. Quite the apprentice, that one. Learned my techniques in the blink of an eye! She left one day, quite suddenly... She had a mission, you see.

Raven: You just notices now about it!? Phoenix…

Raven stops after hearing Grossberg saying that Mia had a mission.

Raven: Wait, what mission?

Phoenix: A "mission"?

Grossberg: You could see it in her eyes. She followed it with a burning passion. Never looked back, that one.

The two leave the place for they could only tell Maya the news and think of something else to saving her.

Grossberg: I'm sure you two will do just fine, just keep moving forward and good luck.

Phoenix: (Yeah, we're going to need a lot of it.)

MOVE TO: Detention Center

*Time: September 6, 3:42 PM

*Location: Detention Center Visitor's Room

Both Phoenix and Raven had to tell May the news, it was all up to them to defending her.

Phoenix: Hiya.

Maya: Oh! You're back! You too, Raven. Did you two find the lawyer?

Phoenix: Um... well... (What do I tell her?)

Raven: Well… You see…

It was hard for either of them to spit it out for Maya to know from the look on their faces.

Maya: What really happened?

Phoenix: ...

Maya knows what was up.

Maya: You don't mean... He refused to help? I see. I've been abandoned, then. Just a little longer now before the state-appointed lawyer comes, I guess...

Raven: I'm sure Grossberg's on your side, maybe he had something in mind for us? Maybe? (We're so dead!)

Phoenix: (What should I do?)

***Defend Maya******************************

Raven slams her hands on the table to help Phoenix to stand up for himself in his line of duty.

Raven: Phoenix! You know what to do! Do it!

Phoenix was lawyer after all and he knows he can defend for Raven he goes for it.

Phoenix: (She's right…) I've made up my mind! I'm going to defend you whether you want me to or not!

Raven: (That's the spirit) Me too!

This shocks Maya.

Maya: ! Why?

Phoenix: Why? Well...

***I can't abandon you**********************

Phoenix: ... (I know... I've been there. A long time ago.) Maya... I won't abandon you. You can count on me.

Raven: After all, its Phoenix's job and mine to solve cases like this. We all got the right to.

Maya was so happy she started to cry with tears of joy this time.

Maya: ...That's so kind of you... *sniff*... Thank you both…

Raven: There's that smile on your face.

Maya: Yeah…

Phoenix: Well! Let's fight this one and get you out of here!

Maya: R-right! Thank you!

Phoenix was happy to see Maya smile as well.

Phoenix: (Whew, she smiled at last. She looks like an entirely different person!) One last question... You are innocent, right?

Raven tells Maya what Phoenix really meant there

Raven: To be sure, you know? I do of course.

Maya: So you trust me, too, okay?

Phoenix: It's a deal.

Maya: And you, Raven?

Raven: It's my job after all. I quit my lame job to do this if it wasn't for your sister's help. I owe her that much.

Maya: Thank you both…

Soon Raven gets up to leave with Phoenix following her that she had something in mind again.

Raven: Phoenix, let's pay April a little visit again. I have a feeling we can find what we're looking for in the drawer.

Phoenix: Huh? Well… (What is Raven up to?) If you say so I guess.

MOVE TO: Gatewater Hotel

Back at the Gatewater Hotel, Phoenix and Raven had a look around the place being empty this time. As Raven used her computer to scan for heat tracks where someone was at being warm to following it, someone came in surprising them both.

Bellboy: Good afternoon, sir!

Phoenix: Excuse me, you are...?

Raven freaks out a little.

Raven: Who are you?

The Bellboy, really that's what he is called. Who worked at the hotel a lot, seemed normal and very smart than the looks, with brown to orange hair jelled up, a yellow red, to black lining tux on, with buttons, long sleeves, a black tie, same with the pants, shoes, and always carries a plate with sets of tea things all the time.

Bellboy: Ah, I beg your pardon, sir and madam! I am the bellboy of this establishment, at your service, you two.

Phoenix: Oh, right.

Raven continues working.

Raven: (He's clean.)

Bellboy: I've just come up to deliver room service, sir.

Phoenix: Um... do you know where Miss May might be?

Bellboy: Ah. I believe our guest Miss May is currently using the, er, facilities...? Please, stay as long as you like. Enjoy...

Phoenix: Yeah...

Raven founds something in her laptop.

Raven: I got it!

Before she could say anything to Phoenix, Bellboy pops up again.

Bellboy: Ah, I almost forgot!

Raven: (Don't do that!)

Phoenix: Gah! Y-you came back quickly!

Bellboy: Please tell her that Mr. White, of Bluecorp phoned.

The name White what Maya said before got the two their attention about it.

Phoenix: Oh, right. Sure. (Mr. White... of Bluecorp? Where have I heard that name?)

Raven: It's what Maya said to us!

Phoenix remembers Maya saying that to them from earlier.

Maya: White... That was his name. My sister told me.

Phoenix and Raven remembers now.

Phoenix: ("White" was the name of the guy who ruined Mia and Maya's mother! Could it be a coincidence?)

***Examine open drawer**********************

Raven opens the draw up knowing some other electronic giving the signal away.

Raven: (Got it!)

Raven opens it up and closes it in time.

Raven: (I got something lively. I better scan it…) Phoenix! I got something!

Phoenix sees it being a real wiretap use to hear thing also a screwdriver.

Raven: Make those two things.

Phoenix: There's a screwdriver sticking out of that half-open drawer. Now's my chance to see what's inside! ...! What do we have here! A... wiretap? Hmm! What would a woman like her be doing with a thing like this?

Raven: The wiretap I'll work on hacking, but for the item there… It must be a big clue alright.

Phoenix: Wow, Raven, you can do these things? Is it illegal?

Raven: As long as I don't hack into the White House we're good. I'll help you out either way.

Phoenix was not only amazed on Raven's work but was laughing at her little joke there too.

Phoenix: (So amazing…) Yeah, I think we're going to do fine.

Wiretap added to the Court Record.

Raven holds on to the screwdriver for the time being. Phoenix talks in his head about what for him and Raven to do next.

Phoenix: There is definitely something suspicious about this "Miss May"! Why would she have something like this in her hotel room? There's a story behind all this, I know it! Alright... I'll be using this bit of evidence in tomorrow's trial, that's for sure. For Maya's sake... I'll get to this woman's bottom! Wait... I mean ... you know what I mean. I shouldn't worry, I got Raven by my side. I will tell her how I feel sooner or later, and more importantly never let that Bobby guy go near her ever again. That's for sure.

With Phoenix sounded serious and Raven getting the hacking on the wiretap in tacked, April comes back in the room for them to hear.

April: Oh, bellboy...? Still there?

Phoenix: (Uh oh, time to scram! I look forward to tangoing with you tomorrow, Miss May! In court!)

Bellboy shows them the hidden door exit as their way out in time.

Bellboy: I wish you both good luck in your case.

Raven: Thanks again, sir! Let's go, Phoenix.

The two leave it was up to both Raven in her own skills and Phoenix's to defend Maya tomorrow started with questioning April about this Mr. White guy. Will it work out?

Raven: (I don't know who this Edgeworth guy that we'll be facing is, but we'll be ready for anything. For you, Mia, we will save Maya. Here we go!)

This case will be a challenging one for them against a lawyer Phoenix knows about who's hard to be, just who is Miles Edgeworth that Phoenix himself and Gumshoe's know about?

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth

Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright

Fan Fiction Story/Script by Tayla Drago

'Turnabout Sister' (2)

Chapter 3: Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth

Day: September 7, 10:00 AM

Location: District Court Courtroom No. 1

As the court was about to begin, both Phoenix and Raven made it in time as Maya watches with Gumshoe and April coming in for this cased to be a very tricky one for sure.

Phoenix: Hey, you made it.

With Phoenix having everything he needed to have so did for Raven after researching and hacking things.

Raven: Yeah. I'm ready to crack this case for sure. We can do this, Phoenix.

Phoenix looks at Raven being so lovely to him to turn red all over his body.

Phoenix: (So amazing…)

Raven: You okay…?

Phoenix snaps out of it.

Phoenix: I'm good! I'm good! Listen, Raven, I meant to tell you something. About Bobby…

Raven had to listen what Phoenix had to say.

Raven: What about that loser?

Phoenix: If he tries doing anything to you badly again, I'll defend you… Because…

Raven: You defend me against Bobby?

Phoenix wanted to tell Raven had he felt for her and had trouble speaking.

Phoenix: (Not now! Speak up!) I'm saying that because I… Love-!

Raven shows Phoenix the data on her laptop to keep on there once they get in the court room in a few minutes.

Raven: Check it out!

Phoenix: That's a lot of things you download. This might help. (Crap! I mess up again! Stupid!)

Raven: Yep. With this, we're sure to defend Maya and find the guilty one somehow with three people. From Mr. Gumshoe, April, and that Bellboy guy.

Phoenix: Any leads from them and clues?

Raven was typing really fast to search on her laptop for she was good.

Raven: I know so, got to put the puzzle pieces together. The court law says its legacy to show and to know what you must say, but no hacking to the courtroom during the case so… Other than that we're good. Let's show this Edgeworth dude whose boss.

Phoenix stops Raven on one more thing to say.

Phoenix: About Edgeworth, Raven… Be careful, he's a tough one.

The two enter in the room together for Raven wasn't afraid to face anyone scary, mean, or weird looking.

Raven: Ah, come on, Phoenix. Time to defend Maya Fey. I mean, really? I don't blame you but how bad can he really be.

Phoenix: (Ah, you would know once you see.)

One they enter the room to be seated, Judge brings silences to start off for Phoenix and Raven in defending Maya.

*All Rise!*

Judge: The court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Maya Fey.

Edgeworth: The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor. (Miles Edgeworth... I'd better not show any signs of weakness today, or he'll be on me in an instant.)

Raven gets the point just looking Edgeworth for the first time and finally looking up on him in person.

Raven: Phoenix, the next time I judge a book by their colors just correct me.

There stands Phoenix's rival and player to beat in court known as the powerful and way too smart 'also hot looking' Miles Edgeworth. From the great defense lawyer once of George Edgeworth, though something did change him… With skills to make any person guilty, smarts, looks, skills, with nice looking blackish-brown like hair, wears a bright red suit all over for jacket, pants, with a black short inside the jacket and white too, along with a white puffy scarf on the front, and black shoes.

Judge: Mr. Edgeworth. Please give the court your opening statement.

Edgeworth: Thank you, Your Honor. The defendant, Ms. Maya Fey, was at the scene of the crime. The prosecution has evidence she committed this murder... and we have a witness who saw her do it. The prosecution sees no reason to doubt the facts of this case, Your Honor.

Raven fears the worse to come.

Raven: (Wow… He's good. And I mean way good.)

Judge: I see. Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth. Let's begin then.

Edgeworth: You may call your first witness. The prosecution calls the chief officer at the scene, Detective Gumshoe!

Gumshoe gets up on the stands to speak up seeing that those two work together as partners. For Raven she feels bad and weird around the man.

Raven: You got to be kidding me.

Edgeworth: Witness, please state your name and profession to the court.

Gumshoe: Sir! My name's Dick Gumshoe, sir! I'm the detective in charge of homicides down at the precinct, sir!

Edgeworth: Detective Gumshoe. Please, describe for us the details of this murder.

Gumshoe: Very well, sir! Let me use this floor map of the office to explain. The body was found by this window, here.

Edgeworth: And the cause of death?

Gumshoe: Loss of blood due to being struck by a blunt object, sir! The murder weapon was a statue of "The Thinker" found next to the body, sir! It was heavy enough to be a deadly weapon, even in a girl's hands, sir!

Judge: The court accepts the statue as evidence.

Phoenix: (They're still calling it a "statue"...)

Raven: Afraid so, Phoenix.

Floor plans added to the Court Record.

Raven uses her skills of typing to add more records on her laptop on how fast she does it so well, what else can she do?

Raven: Okay, we'll do our very best I just know it.

Continuing on with the questioning at hand…

Edgeworth: Now, Detective...

Gumshoe: Y-yes sir!

Edgeworth: You immediately arrested Ms. Maya Fey, who was found at the scene, correct? Can you tell me why?

Gumshoe: Yes sir! I had hard evidence she did it, sir!

Judge: Hmm. Detective Gumshoe, Please testify to the court about this "hard evidence."

Gumshoe speaks up for his testimonies to say that aren't too bad giving out the details.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- Maya Fey's Arrest -

(1)

Gumshoe: As soon as the phone call came in, I rushed to the scene!

(2)

There were two people there already:

(3)

The defendant, Ms. Maya Fey, the kid known as Raven, and the lawyer, Mr. Phoenix Wright.

(4)

I immediately arrested Ms. Maya Fey!

(5)

Why? We had a witness account describing her!

(6)

The witness saw Ms. Maya Fey at the very moment of the murder!

Gumshoe's a detective with a true fact to say.

Judge: Hmm... The very moment, you say. Very well. Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination.

Phoenix: Y-yes, Your Honor. (Cross-examine what...? I couldn't see a single contradiction in that testimony...)

Just then, Maya throws a piece of paper at Phoenix for she leaves a message on what to do, for Raven to see her on the other seat to show a piece sign to them for luck.

Phoenix: (Hey! Maya just threw something at me... What's this?)

Raven: Looks important…

Phoenix reads the paper Maya wrote on.

Raven: What does it say?

Phoenix: ("When my sister couldn't find any contradictions in a witness's testimony" Alright. Let's give this a try!) She just says to give it our all. Raven, I hope you can aid me here.

Raven: Easy come, easy go.

The Judge makes sure if Phoenix ready knew that he'll do his best and so will Raven.

Judge: Something the matter?

Phoenix: No, Your Honor. I'd like to begin my cross-examination.

CROSS EXAMINATION

- Maya Fey's Arrest -

(1)

Gumshoe: As soon as the phone call came in, I rushed to the scene!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Who did you say you got a call from?

Gumshoe: Hey pal, don't play dumb! You know who! The call was from a customer at the Gatewater Hotel, right across from the crime scene!

He does his job and clueless at times, but he's not an idiot.

Raven: (Drams queen much, Mr. Gumshoe?)

Phoenix: (Hmm... okay, I pressed. Not sure it did much, though.) Right. Please continue.

(2)

Gumshoe: There were two people there already:

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Detective Gumshoe, how long would you say it took, between you receiving the call, and your arrival at the scene of the crime?

Gumshoe: Hmm, right... I'd say it was about 3 minutes!

Raven counts the times from yesterday to her laptop to add things up really quickly.

Raven: He's right for once.

Phoenix: Th-that's pretty fast!

Gumshoe got embarrassed and shy when Raven says he was right for once.

Gumshoe: Hey, Kid! What do you mean for once!? Watch it! Our motto this month is "quick response"! That's how I got there before the killer got away!

Edgeworth: Indeed! So, tell us who the two people you found on the scene were.

Anything what Edgeworth says, Gumshoe does his duties well.

Gumshoe: Yes sir!

(3)

Gumshoe: The defendant, Ms. Maya Fey, the kid known as Raven, and the lawyer, Mr. Phoenix Wright.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Are you absolutely sure it was us?

Raven: He did say you, me, and Maya didn't he?

Phoenix: Got to ask again to be sure.

Raven: True.

Gumshoe: Listen pal, your dumb act will only get you so far! With her funky hippie clothes and your spiky hair? You two stand out like... like suspicious people at a crime scene!

Raven made a noise saying to herself 'oh no she didn't'.

Phoenix: (Well... he does have a point about her. I should pick my points to press with a little more care...)

Raven looks at Phoenix's hair real quick.

Raven: It's fine.

(4)

Gumshoe: I immediately arrested Ms. Maya Fey!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Why's that? What's your reason?

Raven: He's getting there…

(5)

Gumshoe: Why? We had a witness account describing her!

(6)

Gumshoe: The witness saw Ms. Maya Fey at the very moment of the murder!

Raven tries Phoenix not to stop.

Raven: Phoenix… Stall them, I need more time here.

Phoenix: More time on what?

Raven: To solve the case.

Phoenix: (I can't see a single contradiction in there! Do I leave it to Raven to put the pieces together? I'll just have to take Maya's advice and press him on anything suspicious! Raven, just hurry.) *HOLD IT!* Hold on just one second!

Gumshoe: Y-yeah?

Phoenix tries to think on something to say, anything to give Raven some time in finding so clues on her laptop for she tries to go as fast as she could.

Phoenix: If I heard correctly... You said you arrested her because you had "hard evidence" she did it, correct?

Gumshoe: Huh? Did... did I say that? Me?

Phoenix: I heard you say it!

The Judge and Edgeworth heard it from Gumshoe's himself.

Judge: You did say it.

Edgeworth: You said it.

Phoenix: Exactly what about this suspicious woman in pink's claim was "hard evidence"!?

Gumshoe: Wh-what!? Miss May isn't suspicious, and she sure isn't pink, pal! W-well, I guess she is pink...

Raven had one thing to say while she was working hard.

Raven: Old saying goes, never judge a book by its covers, Mr. Gumshoe!

The Judge wanted to get to the real point of the matter.

Judge: That's enough, Detective Gumshoe. Do you have any more solid proof other than her claims, Detective?

Gumshoe: Umm...

Phoenix: (Hmm! I guess pressing can have its advantages!)

Gumshoe: ... Yes.

Phoenix: (Gah!) Raven!

Raven: Sorry, I'm getting it. Do your part and I'll do mine. Trust me.

Phoenix goes lovely on Raven again.

Phoenix: For you, I do anything…

Raven: Phoenix!

Phoenix: I mean you got it, Raven! Let's go!

Gumshoe: Sorry, I got the order of things mixed up in my testimony, Your Honor Sir! There was something I should have told you about first, Your Honor!

Judge: Very well, Detective. Let's hear your testimony again.

Phoenix does his part for another testimony from Gumshoe and Raven types away. What's to say from the detective next?

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- Hard Evidence -

(1)

Gumshoe After securing the suspect, I examined the scene of the crime with my own eyes.

(2)

I found a memo written on a piece of paper next to the victim's body!

(3)

On it, the word "Maya" was written clearly in blood!

(4)

Lab test results showed that the blood was the victim's!

(5)

Also, there was blood found on the victim's finger!

(6)

Before she died, the victim wrote the killer's name!

Another speech well done, what does Raven think of it?

Raven: (Keep talking, Mr. Gumshoe, work with me here.)

Gumshoe: How you like that? That's my "hard evidence"!

Judge: Hmm... Before we begin cross- examination, I have a question for you, Detective.

Gumshoe got nervous for the Judge had something to say to him.

Gumshoe: Y-Your Honor?

Judge: Why didn't you testify about this vital piece of evidence the first time!?

Gumshoe: Ah... eh... I know. I'm real embarrassed I forgot about it, Your Honor Sir.

Worse lie ever.

Judge: Try to be more careful! Very well, the defense may begin its cross-examination.

From the look of things, Raven had something she put together to solve so far…

Raven: (And now we play the waiting game… Phoenix, you'll see in a second what I mean there.)

CROSS EXAMINATION

- Hard Evidence -

(1)

Gumshoe: After securing the suspect, I examined the scene of the crime with my own eyes.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* And did you find any evidence?

Gumshoe: Now, now, don't jump the gun on me, pal. Just listen. I'm getting to the good part!

Phoenix: (I got a bad feeling about this...)

(2)

Gumshoe: I found a memo written on a piece of paper next to the victim's body!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Just because you found it next to the body doesn't mean the victim wrote it!

Gumshoe: Ho hoh! Then who did write it, smarty-pants?

Raven feels weird for Gumshoe to be talking silly.

Raven: Look who's talking?

Phoenix: Wh-who? Um...

***The killer*******************************

Phoenix: Th-the killer! Anyone can see that!

Gumshoe: Hoh. You're saying the killer wrote her OWN name!? Buddy, please!

Raven: Look, Gumshoe! We all know Maya wouldn't try to kill even if she tried! Get it through your head already!

Phoenix: Raven's right! She was framed!

Edgeworth speaks up to put an objection to it.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Hold on. If that's the case, where's your evidence?

No news for the two to say anything about it.

Phoenix: Ah... (Urk!)

Raven: (Again, he's way too good!)

Edgeworth: Hah! I guess that was a bit of a tall order for you. Those without evidence shouldn't open their mouths, Mr. Wright.

Gumshoe: Yeah, pal!

Phoenix: (Argh...!)

Raven got mad and defense Phoenix with her hand slam down hard.

Raven: Watch it! We're trying to get to that part!

Edgeworth smiles seeing someone is a partner to Phoenix Wright.

Edgeworth: I see. This must be the kid Gumshoe's was talking about.

Raven: So what? I'm Raven Strides! I'm a hacker and a detective who works for Phoenix here. I'm not afraid of you, Miles Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: In any case, don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a girl. Well, Detective? Tell us what was written on that memo you found.

This made Phoenix worry about Edgeworth talking to Raven.

Phoenix: (Please tell me Edgeworth wasn't hitting on Raven just now.)

(3)

Gumshoe: On it, the word "Maya" was written clearly in blood!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Do you have proof it was Mia who wrote that!?

Raven: Yeah! Like Mia would see her own sister murdering her!

Gumshoe: Of course I do, pal!

Both Phoenix and Raven better think of something fast.

Phoenix: (Uh oh... he sounded pretty confident. This might not be good...)

Raven: No way we're giving up that easily.

(4)

Gumshoe: Lab test results showed that the blood was the victim's!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What kind of "tests" were these again?

Gumshoe: Huh? What kind? Umm... well... I hear they take the, um, little bits in the blood, the... er... hemo... hemogl... Hermo... goblins... hobgob... Er...? Herma-goblin bobbin... I-I refuse to testify on this matter, sir! I'm no expert on blood tests!

Judge: Yes, that was quite clear. You may continue with your testimony.

Gumshoe: Th-thanks, pal. I mean Your Honor Sir.

Edgeworth: Detective Gumshoe.

Gumshoe: Y-yeah?

Edgeworth: I think you can expect a pleasant bonus in your next pay check.

Gumshoe: Oh? Oh hoh hoh.

At times Gumshoe does get a fare payment, but not from Edgeworth when he screws things up.

Phoenix: (That was a mess...)

Raven: (More like that was cold.)

Gumshoe: Right! Where was I?

(5)

Gumshoe: Also, there was blood found on the victim's finger!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* On which hand was the bloody finger, Detective?

Gumshoe: The right hand!

Raven looks it up about Mia Fey real quick.

Raven: Crap, he's got us there.

Phoenix: (Hmm... she WAS right handed...)

Gumshoe: Hah hah hah! Nice try!

Raven: Not funny, Mr. Gumshoe!

Phoenix: (Uh oh... I guess it wasn't too hard to see what I was getting at there.)

(6)

Gumshoe: Before she died, the victim wrote the killer's name!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Detective Gumshoe! Do you get a lot of cases where the victim actually writes the killer's name?

Gumshoe: Sure! It happens all the time in books and the movies!

Raven: Grow up, will you!?

Gumshoe: What?

Phoenix: This isn't a movie, Detective.

Gumshoe: Oof!

Phoenix: Let's talk about reality, shall we?

Gumshoe: Umm... I guess, I haven't heard of many cases... no.

Phoenix: Don't you find it a little odd that the victim would write down a name? Especially the name of her own sister?

Raven: I would say so too. Look, Maya looks innocent enough to try in killing Mia unless they had a bad history with each other growing up. I find it hard to believe she would lay a finger on her. When you look at it carefully from Maya, she wouldn't murder a person unless it was self defense or an accident, but she's not a psycho path.

Raven and Phoenix got those parts right to say it for Gumshoe to agreeing with them

Gumshoe: Ah, yeah, actually, you got a point, pal. And you, Kid, I guess you can be useful something.

Raven: Useful?

Edgeworth objects to the matter yet again.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Stop right there. The witness's opinion on the matter is irrelevant. The facts are clear: the victim wrote down the name of the accused... The victim told us the name of her killer!

Everyone goes crazy over the courtroom for the Judge to calming them all down.

Judge: Order! Order!

Raven got mad not just at Edgeworth but for the people to hear such stupid made up things to accuse poor Maya to yell out loud for there to be silences in seconds.

Raven: STOP FREAKING OUT!

It turns quiet afterwards.

Judge: Well done I guess…

Raven calms herself down to know she had to find something for Phoenix and fast.

Raven: In the matter at hand, Edgeworth's right.

Phoenix: (That didn't go so well...)

Gumshoe: Th-that's right! What he said!

Raven finally found out something and puts it with Gumshoe's words.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* I got it!

Phoenix: You got what?

Raven: Think about it, Phoenix. If I was stabbed, poison, or shot I would write something on my last dying breath even with my own blood. So… If I was blown up, crush right on the head, falling down from the building or stairs, or being burned up do you think I would write the person's name down who murder me in time.

Phoenix thinks really hard.

Raven: Remember The Thinker getting to Cindy and now to Mia…

Now remembering hard, Phoenix does his part all thanks to Raven's skills and helping him out to object Gumshoe's little error.

Phoenix: (That's his whole testimony... Okay, there has to be a contradiction in there somewhere. Let's find it!) Wait… Raven! You're brilliant! *OBJECTION!* Detective Gumshoe! There's one thing I want you to clarify for me here. You say that the victim, Mia Fey, wrote this note. That she was accusing the defendant, Maya Fey? That's really what you're saying?

Gumshoe: Wh-what? This isn't one of those lawyer tricks, now, is it? Of course she wrote it! Who else could have!?

Phoenix: You have it backwards, Detective.

Gumshoe: B-backwards?

Phoenix: The victim is the only person who absolutely could NOT have written t! This is a report from your department, Detective. "Immediate death due to a blow from a blunt object." She died immediately!

Raven points out the to where Phoenix was getting at as well.

Raven: Hit to the head, yeah. No way to write the murder's name down in time. Bam! To the head and you're done!

Gumshoe couldn't say anything after that.

Gumshoe: But...!

Phoenix: No "but"-ing your way out of this one, Detective!

Going crazy again for the Judge in calming everyone down this time.

Judge: Order! Order! The defense and his reporter both have a point. Someone who died immediately wouldn't have the time to write anything down.

Not to Edgeworth it doesn't…

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Mr. Wright. I beg your pardon, but when exactly did you obtain that autopsy report? And do you, Strides?

Phoenix: Wh-when...!?

Thinking really hard on this one, Raven knows it.

***The day after the murder*****************

Raven tells Phoenix carefully for him to understand.

Raven: I say the day after the murder, I just know it. There's something hidden from it.

Phoenix knows that Raven has been right so far.

Phoenix: If you say so. It was the day after the murder...

Judge: The prosecution's point being...?

Edgeworth: That autopsy report is outdated, Your Honor.

Not good for the good side yet again.

Phoenix: Wh-what!?

Raven: Hold it! Hold it! I'm sure that it is!

Edgeworth: A second autopsy was performed yesterday, at my request! "Death was almost immediate due to a blow from a blunt object... But there is a possibility the victim lived for several minutes after the blow." I received these results this morning.

Phoenix: N-no way!

Looking at the computer again, Raven lost to his words.

Raven: He's got us again! Come on!

Edgeworth: Your Honor! It's quite easy to imagine that the victim did have time to write "Maya"! That is all.

Judge: I see!

Phoenix wasn't happy at all, knowing that's how Edgeworth does his part in winning always.

Phoenix: (Damn you, Edgeworth! I should have known you'd have something up your sleeve!)

Edgeworth: Why, Mr. Wright, you look shocked! Something you want to say?

Raven got angry to say something for Phoenix.

Raven: You got that right!

Edgeworth: Another made up story from yours truly? Fine, you got something to say then say it to the court.

Raven smiles knowing that she knows a lot more about Gumshoe's work than Edgeworth himself.

Raven: Mr. Gumshoe comes up with things to hiding the real truth and more from someone else. I other words…

***The detective's a sham! ******************

Phoenix: (Nice going, Raven.) Detective Gumshoe! You're a sham! How could you give me a faulty report!?

Gumshoe: Huh? I-I thought...

Phoenix and Raven got Gumshoe's there for Edgeworth not to be so happy with him.

Edgeworth: Detective Gumshoe.

Gumshoe: Urp!

Edgeworth: I'm disappointed in you, handing him the wrong report like that.

Now he felt ashamed for himself.

Gumshoe: Eh...? I... I'm sorry, sir.

Edgeworth: You are at fault, Detective. This isn't going to look good on your evaluation next month.

Gumshoe: W-what? B-but... *sigh*

Edgeworth gives the report for both Phoenix and Raven to have a copy to look at.

Edgeworth: Your Honor, I submit this report to the court.

Judge: U-understood. The court accepts the evidence.

Autopsy Report updated in the Court Record.

Raven: This is getting crazy.

Phoenix: On what just happen?

Raven: Well, yeah. We're getting somewhere and I do feel a bit sorry for Mr. Gumshoe.

Edgeworth: Well, Your Honor? The evidence strongly suggests the victim was identifying the killer.

Judge: I suppose that's the obvious conclusion, yes.

Phoenix: (Darn! This isn't good!)

Raven: Fine! If you're so smart, let us hear it from a witness who called from the building yesterday!

Edgeworth: Gladly… The prosecution would like to call its next witness. This poor, innocent girl saw the murder with her own eyes!

Judge: Let the witness Miss April May takes the stand.

Phoenix: (Exactly what part of her is "innocent"...?)

Raven had trouble believing in that part.

Raven: Doubt it.

April takes the stand looking all sweet and innocent, but for Raven she doesn't trust her one bit.

Raven: (Great… All talk and no show, do every women with big breasts act like this all the time?)

Edgeworth: Witness, your name, please?

April: April May! At your service! *wink*

April's sweet talk gets the boys all crazy over her 'but Phoenix and Edgeworth's', the Judge likes it.

Judge: Order! An introduction should not require any reaction from the crowd! The witness will refrain from wonton winking!

April: Aww... Yes, Your Honor.

Phoenix: (This is not good... She's already captured the heart of every man in the court!)

Raven: Yeah, every men but you and Edgeworth.

Phoenix thinks Raven was being jealous, not really.

Phoenix: (Not good.) Raven! It's not what you think!

Raven: Not what? Look, Phoenix! We got work to do so let's get to it!

Phoenix: I'm on it!

Edgeworth: Tell us, where were you on the night of September 5, when the murder occurred?

April: Um... gee... I was, like, in my hotel room? Tee hee. I checked in right after lunch.

Edgeworth: And this hotel is directly across from the Fey & Co. Law Offices?

April: Mmm... That's right, big boy.

Judge: Please testify to the court about what you saw.

Raven types away and researches to find a false in stopping April, she knows she's hiding something very big to the people.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- Witness's Account -

(1)

April: It was, like, 9:00 at night. I looked out the window, y'know!

(2)

And then, oooh! I saw a woman with long hair being attacked!

(3)

The one attacking her was the mousey girl sitting in the defendant's chair!

(4)

Then the woman, like, dodged to one side and ran away!

(5)

But that girl, she caught up to her and... and... She hit her! Then the woman with long hair... She kinda... slumped. The end. That's all I saw. Every little bitsy witsy! *wink*

Judge: Hmm...

Edgeworth: Well, Your Honor?

Judge: I see. It is a remarkably solid testimony. I don't see a need to trouble the witness any...

Raven tells Phoenix to say something fast.

Raven: Phoenix!

Phoenix: I know! W-wait, Your Honor!

Just in time.

Judge: Yes, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: What about my cross-examination!?

Judge: I thought the witness's testimony just now was quite... firm. Didn't you?

Edgeworth: Mr. Wright... I understand you were Ms. Mia Fey's understudy, were you not? You must know her techniques well. Her cowardly way of finding tiny faults in perfectly good testimonies...

Phoenix: H-hey! How dare you!

Raven yells again for no one not even the Judge can stop her.

Raven: WE'RE DOING THE CROSS-EXAMINATION!

Again people stood silences for the men to be a bit freaked out from Raven's powerful combat of speaking out her mind.

Edgeworth: Whatever. We mind as well.

Phoenix: (Thank you, Raven. She can be scary but I can't help for her being so cute.)

Judge: Yes, of course. Well, Mr. Wright? Will you cross-examine the witness?

***Yes, I'm doing it************************

Phoenix: I'll gladly proceed with the cross-examination. (If only because I have a feeling Edgeworth doesn't want me to! She has to have some weakness! Raven, let's put our skills to the test, shall we?)

Judge: Very well, you may begin your cross-examination!

Raven: (It's show time!)

CROSS EXAMINATION

- Witness's Account -

(1)

April: It was, like, 9:00 at night. I looked out the window, y'know!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Why did you do that?

April: Huh? "Why"? Like, why what?

Raven: (Like what?) You know. Were you really seeing what you just say or you're just saying that?

Phoenix: Why did you look out the window? Were you expecting to see something?

April: Oh, well, um... gee!

Phoenix: (What? That's it? She can't get out of this question that easily!)

April: I sort of, y'know. I had a feeling!

Phoenix: (Well, I have a feeling she's trying to avoid the question! Maybe I should press a little harder on this one?)

Raven knows what Phoenix was thinking as well.

Raven: Phoenix, I'll get something out or her. So go for it.

***Go for it********************************

From believing Phoenix's case to caring for Raven making him has more hope than ever.

Phoenix: (Let's see how far I can run with this...) Surely, you must have had a reason to look out your window at that time of night!

April: I... oooh!

Edgeworth objects to that once again.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Mr. Wright! I will not have you badgering my witness!

Phoenix: B-badgering?

Edgeworth: You insist on needling her with these trivial questions. I really don't think it should be allowed.

Raven hates when other men like prettier women without thinking first. Other people started talking thinking Phoenix was trying to be a bad guy to cute little April, it was silly.

(Yeah! Yeah! Stop him!)

(The poor girl!)

Raven yells again.

Raven: SHUT UP!

Of course the Judge helps put too.

Judge: Order! Mr. Wright, you have been warned.

Phoenix: (Poor girl!? What about poor me!?)

Raven: Phoenix, ignore them and do your part. They're perverts.

Phoenix smiles again.

Phoenix: Thank you, Raven. I'm glad you're still on my side.

(2)

April: And then, oooh! I saw a woman with long hair being attacked!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* The woman with long hair… that was Mia Fey?

April: Um-hmm! Slender, sort of, well, some people might say pretty, if that's your thing.

April was flittering with Phoenix.

Phoenix: (Your... thing?)

Raven: As if he'll fall for you, bimbo.

That hits April hard.

April: Me…? Bimbo?

Phoenix loves the way Raven was being smart and strong for him.

Phoenix: (What a woman… In more ways than one.)

Edgeworth: And the person attacking her?

(3)

April: The one attacking her was the mousey girl sitting in the defendant's chair!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!*How do you know she was the defendant?

April: Huh? Well... y'know! S-she had a girlish physique. Women know these things. Look... I-I just know, okay?

Edgeworth: There was only one person at the scene of the crime with a short, girlish figure. The testimony is bulletproof, Your Honor.

Phoenix: (He's right...)

Raven: No!

Phoenix: No?

Raven: Phoenix, question the testimony. We're on to something…

Phoenix: If you say so.

***I question the testimony*****************

(4)

April: Then the woman, like, dodged to one side and ran away!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* She "dodged"? Dodged what!?

April: Well... the attack!

Raven: (Wow… Talk about a bad reasoning there.)

Edgeworth: Please, continue your testimony.

(5)

April: But that girl, she caught up to her and... And... She hit her!

Raven says it out loud this time.

Raven: *HOLD IT!*

Phoenix: Raven, that's mine line.

Raven: What? I said it for you. Not bad, huh?

Phoenix: You were good saying it. Anyways, how did you know it was my client!?

April: Huh? Well, I... gee! First of all, she had a girl's physique! And, and secondly, she was... she was small! Who else could it be but her!

Phoenix: (She has a point...)

Raven can tell April was acting very strangely.

Raven: She's lying. How would she the defendant if she can't remember what Maya or Mia looked like and what type of clothes they were. So object that to her face.

Phoenix: If that's what it takes, so be it.

***You're lying*****************************

Raven shouts out at April.

Raven: Hey, April! You're so lying!

Phoenix: Are you telling the truth? Did you really see the defendant!?

Looks like they caught her.

April: Urp!

Judge: Mr. Wright! What's the meaning of this?

April: Yes, what is the meaning! Somebody tell me because I'm clueless! About this, I mean!

Phoenix: Okay... If you had really witnessed my client, Maya Fey... You would have noticed her clothes before noticing her physique!

April: ...!

Right on the dot yet again.

Raven: In other words… Mia wore a lawyer brown skirt for business as her sister Maya wore an outfit to learn psychic skills.

Phoenix: And that's not all… No one wears clothes like this on a daily basis! Except her! And I'm no expert on fashion, but her hairdo looks far from normal to me! However, the witness's testimony mentions neither of these things! The testimony is bogus!

April: But... but!

All thanks to Raven's solving and Phoenix remembering the clothes of the Fey sisters, they were getting somewhere.

Judge: Still, we don't know if she was dressed that way the night of the murder...

Phoenix: She was, Your Honor! I saw her. And so did Detective Gumshoe! What do you say to that, Miss May?

Raven: That makes three of us knowing and seeing what Mia and Maya were wearing.

From there, April got really mad. Being someone sweet into someone sour.

April: Rowr! What are you trying to say, you mean lawyer! I-I saw what I saw. I... just didn't think all the trifling little details were necessary, darling.

Judge: Miss May. The court would like to remind you to please omit nothing in your testimony.

From that April goes all nicely normal again.

April: I'm sorry, Your Honor. I'll be a good girl. I promise. *wink*

She still tries to put on an acted.

Judge: Your testimony again, if you would.

Phoenix: (Damn, I almost had her!)

Raven: We're getting there, Phoenix, we got to keep on pushing her buttons.

Phoenix: IS she holding another device?

Raven got serious with Phoenix.

Raven: No! Push her some more until she slips up! God!

Phoenix: Right, I knew that…

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- Witness's Account -

(1)

April: I did see everything! I did!

(2)

The victim-the woman—dodged the first attack and ran off to the right.

(3)

Then the girl in the hippie clothes ran after her...

(4)

And she hit her with that weapon! I saw it! I did!

(5)

That... that clock! Um...the kinda statue-y clock? "The Thinker," I think? Well? Does the accuracy of my report not startle you? Tee hee!

Judge: I... see. I only wish you had been se detailed from the beginning. Please begin the cross-examination.

Raven got her skills out in typing to searching to pull some information out of April herself.

Raven: (Anytime now…)

CROSS EXAMINATION

- Witness's Account -

(1)

April: I did see everything! I did!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So, you saw me then, too?

April: Of course! I'd remember that spiky hair anywhere!

Phoenix: (Spiky...?)

Raven: I think she meant you.

Judge: The witness will refrain from personal attacks on the defense attorney.

April: Aww, was I a bad girl? I'm sowwy.

April's act was getting to the Judge's heart again.

Judge: Very well... continue.

Raven: (What a pervert.)

(2)

April: The victim-the woman—dodged the first attack and ran off to the right.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Is that "right" as in your right, as you looked from the hotel?

April: Um... which hand do I hold my knife in again...? Right! It was my right hand! Right?

Edgeworth: Satisfied, Mr. Wright? Please continue.

(3)

April: Then the girl in the hippie clothes ran after her...

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!*How convenient for you to remember her "hippie" clothes!

April: That's what you-I mean, that's what she was wearing! Oh, and her hair was all done up like a bun!

Raven: She really sucks describing things.

Phoenix: (*sigh*...)

Judge: What happened then?

(4)

April: And she hit her with that weapon! I saw it! I did!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Where did this weapon come from?

April: She picked it up from the desk!

Judge: I see. What sort of weapon was it?

(5)

April: That... that clock! Um... the kinda statue-y clock? "The Thinker," I think?

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* A... clock? (Didn't this come up in another testimony recently...?)

April: W-well? Don't look so sour, Mr. Lawyer. You can't win them all.

Raven has got it once it was the murder weapon on the last case being the one for now, for April to say the clock of The Thinker on the dot just that fast.

Raven: Phoenix, someone told her about the murder weapon times two. Say what you got to say.

Phoenix: (Time to press and squeeze the truth out of her! Figuratively, of course. Watch me now, Raven.) *OBJECTION!* Miss May. What you said just now was quite... revealing.

April: Revealing? Oooh, you'd like that, wouldn't you. Naughty Mr. Lawyer...

Raven got serious with April in talking.

Raven: Quit lying and start talking!

Phoenix: You just said that this statue of "The Thinker" was a clock. But there's no way of knowing that just by looking at it!

April was in a shock there.

April: Urp!

Phoenix: Another person in much the same position as you recently called this a "clock," too... And he was found guilty... of murder!

That was a good one to say for people to be surprised at hearing to controlling the people again in court.

Judge: Order! Order!

Phoenix: Miss May. Can you explain how you know this was a clock?

Raven: Someone to know on something they could barely see from the other building so well. Are we right?

April: Oooh... urp!

Things were getting crazier until Edgeworth objects once again.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* The witness saw the murder with her own eyes! That's all that's important here! The defense is trying to confuse the issue with trivial concerns!

Judge: Yes... yes, of course. You will withdraw your question, Mr. Wright.

Raven tells Phoenix not to.

Raven: Phoenix, you got this.

Phoenix: Believe me, Raven, I'm not giving up.*OBJECTION!*But questions are all I have, Your Honor! And as you may recall, I've caught murderers with these questions before! (Well, only once...)

Judge: ... Objection sustained. You may continue to question the witness.

Phoenix: (Whew… that was close. If he stopped me there, the trial would be over!) Thank you, Raven, I don't know what I do without you.

Raven smiles and laughs for she was having a blast.

Raven: Yes! This is more fun to play than a video game!

Phoenix: Someone looks very happy.

For that April got confused and worried. So getting back to the subject at hand.

April: Huh? What? So... what happens now?

Phoenix: What happens now is you answer my question! How did you know it was a clock?

April: What...! Th-that's... ...Because... I heard it? Yes! I heard it say the time!

Raven could tell that April was lying.

Raven: Heard of it? Doubt it. Those things are very rare to get a hold of. Is either that or…

Phoenix finishes for Raven in the sentences.

Phoenix: So, you've been to the law offices of Fey & Co.!

April: N-n-no! Hey, I didn't say that! Why would I go there! I heard from my hotel room. Hee hee!

Edgeworth: The law offices of Fey & Co., where the murder took place, are very close to the hotel. She could easily have heard the clock!

Judge: Hmm. Well, Mr. Wright? Are you satisfied?

Phoenix: No, Your Honor! (I can't give up now!) I'm not satisfied because...

Raven found another lead about the clock.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* How could April have heard of it indeed if she haven't heard it rung yet?

***It couldn't have rung********************

Phoenix: She's right…) Your Honor, members of the court... It is inconceivable that the clock in question rang!

Raven: It couldn't ring at all for the statue for the Thinker clock was missing the most important part of all. Phoenix, got the time?

Raven shows Phoenix the paper work and the details on it.

***It's empty*******************************

Phoenix: (Way a go, Raven!) That clock is missing. Its clockwork!

Judge: H-how could you possibly...?

Phoenix: Just have a look... As soon as you can!

Raven shows everyone in the room the works of the statue carefully on her hologram laptop she can do. Showing it all over from the outside, the inside too, and the missing main piece of all.

Judge: … Oh!

Phoenix: See anything interesting, Your Honor?

Judge: It is as the defense says! This clock is missing its clockwork! It's quite empty! Mr. Wright! Would you care to explain to the court the meaning of this?

Raven: Like how it's missing itself? Say it, Phoenix.

Phoenix: It is as you can see. The "clock" was empty. It couldn't have rung! Therefore, this witness... is a big, fat liar!

April: F-fat!?

Raven sticks her tongue out at April.

Raven: What's wrong, fat liar? Lawyer got your tongue?

Phoenix: Well, Miss May?

All was going right until Edgeworth had something in mind instead.

Raven: (Great, now what?)

Edgeworth: Tsk tsk.

Raven gets it but not Phoenix just yet.

Phoenix: ?

Edgeworth: Quite a show you've put on for us, Mr. Wright and Ms Strides.

Raven: Should've known…

Phoenix: (He knew the clock was empty! Somehow... he knew!)

Edgeworth: I'm afraid you've forgotten one thing, however. Indeed, the clock is empty. As you say... it can't ring. However, we must ask: when was the clockwork removed? If it was after the witness heard the clock, then there is no contradiction!

Judge: ! Hmm! That's true. That is a possibility. The clock might have been emptied after she heard it.

Edgeworth: And that is exactly what happened, Your Honor!

Judge: Well, Mr. Wright? Can you prove when the clockwork was removed? Or can you, Ms. Strides?

Raven tries searching as hard as she could.

Raven: I'm trying so, Your Honor!

Edgeworth knows he has this in the bag.

Edgeworth: Ho hoh! Impossible, of course...

Phoenix worries that Raven had nothing else in mind.

Phoenix: Raven, it's okay. I'll take over. Just do your part by listening.

Raven: Phoenix?

Phoenix: She doesn't, but I have proof.

It was Phoenix turn to shine.

Edgeworth: W-what!?

Phoenix: Wasn't it you who told me "proof is everything"? Well, I was listening. And now I'll show you the "proof" you like so much! The evidence that proves when the clockwork was removed is... *TAKE THAT!* Take a look at this!

Phoenix shows Maya's cell phone to everyone in court making Raven happy to see and hear that there was still hope.

Raven: Save by the bell. Literally.

Judge: Hmm. That's a very cute cell phone.

April: Oooh hoo! You have a girlie phone!

Raven laughs a little making Phoenix feel embarrassed a bit.

Raven: What? It's cute and funny.

Phoenix: W-wait! Wait! This isn't my phone! Listen! This is the defendant's cell phone, and it contains a recording... A recording of a conversation she had with the victim on the day of the murder!

Judge: Order! Order!

Edgeworth: The defendant's cell phone!? Th-this wasn't brought to my attention!

Phoenix: Perhaps Detective Gumshoe overlooked it?

Edgeworth: *grumble* (The good detective better remember he's up for evaluation soon...)

Phoenix: (My heart goes out to you, Edgeworth. Not.) Let's hear the conversation. Raven, put this on speaker.

Raven starts it up from hooking it to her computer and the phone to turning up the volume.

Raven: One speaker up in hearing the phone recorder voice message, coming right up.

All set up the message plays.

Cellular: *beep*...

Recording plays on the cell phone -

Maya: [So you just want me to hold on to "The Thinker" for you, then?]

Mia: [If you could. Ah... I should probably tell you, the clock isn't talking right now.]

Maya: [Huh? It's not working? That's lame!]

Mia: [I had to take the clockwork out, sorry.]

Ends after that…

... [September 5, 9:27 AM]

Cellular: *beep*

Raven: There you have it.

Phoenix: Your Honor, I think this recording makes it clear that the clockwork was already gone... and this was recorded in the morning, before the witness even arrived at her hotel!

From there, April was getting nervous.

April: Muh... muh... muh!?

Phoenix: Well, Miss May? Would you care to explain this to the court? Just how did you know that weapon was a clock!?

She was losing her cool.

April: … W-well...! Well, isn't it o-obvious? I saw that clock before! Um... what store was that again? I-I go to so many! Oops! I forgot! *wink*

Judge: So the witness had seen it before. That would make sense. Does the defense have any objections, Mr. Wright?

Raven knows she and Phoenix has got April right where they wanted her to be.

Raven: Phoenix, if April seen it before then we know she's working with someone.

Phoenix: Makes sense. So she isn't the killer?

Raven: Nope, just someone to make up a fake alibi. Meaning she has seen it before so use that.

***Yes**************************************

Phoenix: (She's right. Time to bring out the big guns.) The witness claims she had "seen it before." But this directly contradicts a piece of evidence already submitted to this court!

Judge: Well then, let's see it. Please produce this evidence that will prove the witness had not seen the clock before.

Phoenix shows that the clock was made from Larry Butz himself for Cindy Stone to have.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* It's simple. This clock was never in any store, ever!

April: W-whaaat!?

Phoenix: A friend of mine made that clock. Only two exist in the world. And the one that isn't here is in police custody!

Raven: All thanks to his friend Larry's doing and giving it to Mia Fey afterwards. Never saw that coming didn't you, April?

April got mad and tries coming up with another lie.

April: I-impossible! Everything is sold in stores!

Phoenix: Miss May, I think it's high time you went shopping for a better excuse...?

April: Mmpf...

Phoenix: Oh? Excuses not on sale today?

Raven: Or its more a big spill lie in area 3 right now? Confess already!

This time April got really mad to scream her lungs out.

April: Oooh? Oh ho ho. Mmmrrrrrph! Ooooorrrrrrrggggghhhhhhh... hhh! What's it to you, porcupine-head!? That stupid clock doesn't matter, okay!? She did it! And she should die for it! Die! As for you, nerd! Ever heard of minding your own bee's wax!? Huh!?

Raven got mad at April.

Raven: Who are you calling me a nerd!?

The Judge tries to make sure that no one tares each other apart limb from limb.

Judge: W-w-whoa! Let's not get ahead of ourselves. T-this is a court of law, and the witness will remain calm!

April calms down after that crazy-like outburst.

April: Hrrrgh... hrrrh... Hrrr... heh. Oh? Oh! Oh? Oh hoh ho! S-silly me! *grunt* Did I, um, like... lose it? I guess I did. Tee hee! *wink*

Not to Phoenix and Raven…

Phoenix: (S-scary...)

Raven: You can say that again. Nerd my ass!

Judge: Miss May, let me ask. Tell me, how did you know the weapon was a clock?

April: …

Judge: Hmm... Oh dear. Does the defense have an opinion on this... behavior?

Raven: Do it, Phoenix. For you see, she has heard about it.

Phoenix: (Okay, this is it! Raven, time for us to shine.) Yes, Your Honor. Allow me to explain how I see the truth of the matter. Miss April May, you knew the weapon was a clock because...

***You had heard about it*******************

Phoenix: The witness had never held the clock in her hand! However, she had heard that it was a clock!

Judge: She "heard"...?

Phoenix: That is correct, Your Honor. There is no other way she could have known "The Thinker" was a clock! And I can show you the proof!

Judge: Well, this is interesting. Let's see it, then. Show me evidence proving that the witness had "heard" the murder weapon was a clock.

Raven hacks through to show them details and showing them the wiretap item to the court.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* Have a look at this.

April: Ah! Oooh! Th-that!? Eh heh...

Phoenix: I found this in Miss May's room.

Judge: Mr. Wright! Please explain to the court what this is!

Phoenix: Miss April May? You were tapping the victim, Ms. Mia Fey's phone, were you not?

April: Oooh. Oooooh!

Raven: A little hacking involved. For polices to use in tracking down the bad guys very well and hearing it even on phones. Hooking these bad boys up is harder than it looks, just not when it comes to professionals like yours truly and April herself.

Edgeworth objects to that.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Your Honor, This is irrelevant!

Just not this time for the Judge.

Judge: I'm not entirely sure that it is. Objection overruled. It troubles me that our witness was in possession of a wiretap.

Edgeworth: This is outrageous! Does the defense truly claim that the witness was tapping her phone?

Phoenix: Absolutely!

Raven: t doesn't take skills and brains to know. I track her fingerprints to match the same as the wiretap due to some makeup left on the wires while setting them up. Bad move, girlfriend.

Edgeworth: Even if that was the case, (which it's not) you still have to prove one thing! Did the victim ever say that the weapon was a clock on the phone? Can you prove that? I THINK NOT!

Phoenix: Oh yeah? I THINK I CAN! It's simple!

Edgeworth: WHAAAAT!?

Raven tells Phoenix what to do next.

Raven: All right here, something to do with the voice message connected to the item. Phoenix!

Phoenix: Here's my proof. The proof that the victim said, on the phone, that the weapon was a clock is for Raven is trying to get at… *TAKE THAT!* I present the defendant's cell phone.

Judge: Yes, we've seen that.

Raven: But wait, Your Honor. There's more. Listen…

Phoenix Listen once more to the conversation between the defendant and the victim. Plays the record on the cell phone again.

Cellular: *beep*...

Maya: [Mia! What's up? You haven't called in a while.]

Mia: [Well, actually there's something I want you to hold on to for me.]

Maya: [Again? What's it this time?]

Mia: [It's... a clock. It's made to look like that statue, "The Thinker." And it tells you the time!]

Ends again after that…

Raven: Message calls, plus wiretapping skills, equals, the recording to know what do next. Am I right?

Phoenix: Miss April May! You used a wiretap to listen to this conversation! That's how you knew "The Thinker" was a clock! Am I wrong!?

Raven: Bad liar on someone good at setting things up.

April: I... I...

Once again April slips up for Edgeworth to say something.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Your Honor, this is ridiculous!

Phoenix: Your Honor, look at the witness's face? Does she seem amused to you!? The defense demands an answer.

April: La... laaa... lrrrrgf!

That proves a good answer of a bad reaction.

Raven: We take that as a big 'fat' yes.

Judge: Witness, answer the question. Did you tap her phone?

April: …

Judge: Miss May!

April loses it once mre.

April: Shut up, all of you! What gives you the right to talk to ME like that! You... you LAWYER! And you… Ugly bitch … I-it's no fair! All of you g-ganging up on me like that... Oh, so I'm the bad girl, is that it? Is that it!? Uh... uh... uwaaaaaaah!

Raven didn't care how sweet April looked and acted.

Raven: All look and no brains. Oh, and bad combat there.

The two cheered.

Raven: I knew my skills can come in handy!

Phoenix: We're doing great! (That did it! The court's seen the real Miss April May now! Now to deal the final blow!)

Raven: Yes, we need to know about why she did it next.

***Why the wiretap? *************************

Phoenix: Why did you tap her phone?

April: …

Phoenix demanded some answers right away.

Phoenix: Answer the question!

April: Do I have to? Isn't this a murder trial? Isn't tippity-tapping er... irrelevant?

Phoenix: (Gah! She's saying exactly what Edgeworth wants her to say.) Miss May. You were tapping the victim's phone! I hardly call that "irrelevant"!

Raven shows the people proof that she does do it by hand.

Raven: It's easy as counting when you read the directions on how to set it up. I'm a computer pro who's knows a lot more to it.

Even the Judge aggress with Raven there.

Judge: She does have a point. While this court does not condone the defense's tone of speech, he has a point. Well, Miss May? Do you have an explanation for the court? Can you prove you had nothing to do with this murder, even though you tapped her phone?

Phoenix: (Hah! I'd like to see her pull THAT off!)

April: Mr. Lawyer, I saw that evil, evil grin! You were probably thinking "I'd like to see her pull THAT off," weren't you!

Trying to get out of it again.

Phoenix: (Damn... she's good!)

Raven: But not good enough.

April: Well you're not the first man who's thought that! And of course... I can, and will!

Phoenix: You can't be serious! No way!

Raven couldn't believe it either.

Raven: That shouldn't be allowed!

April: Way, I say! Way! And it should! Oh, and I assure you I'm serious, Mr. Lawyer and Ms. Hacker Lady! Hmph! Okay? So, the killing happened around 9:00 at night? Why, that's just when I was getting room service from that sweet bellboy...

Phoenix: R-room service!?

April: Ice coffee, I believe it was? Ice coffee? You know? Like normal coffee, but COLD. If you don't drink it quick, the ice melts and then you have... regular cold coffee.

Phoenix: I-ice coffee...!?

April: Think I'm making this up? Ask the bellboy! *wink*

Raven remembers the Bellboy as a suspect too.

Raven: Yep. We forgot to question him.

Now what will they do?

Edgeworth: Ergo, the witness was not on the scene at the time of the murder!

Phoenix: !

Judge: So, where does that leave us...?

Edgeworth: It is my great displeasure to inform you... That the witness appears to have been tapping the victim's telephone. However! That is a separate crime, with no bearing on the current case whatsoever! Her testimony stands! She saw the defendant, Maya Fey, commit murder!

Phoenix: (No! They're going to let her just walk away! There's no way I can win this unless I tie Miss May to the murder somehow...)

Judge: Well, does the defense have anything to say?

Phoenix: Um, well... (Come on, think of something!)

Raven had to say it for Phoenix's sake.

Raven: Bellboy! Call him out!

Phoenix: But, Raven!

Raven knows they can do this.

Raven: Do it!

***Call the bellboy as a witness************

Phoenix: (Raven, I'm glad he's in your suspect list.) The defense would like to call the hotel bellboy as a witness! There's something suspicious there, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it!

April: I think you've sunken quite low enough already.

For April was happy but not for Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* I object to calling the bellboy!

Phoenix: W-why? What's your reason?

Edgeworth: Because I hold that the wiretapping had nothing to do with the killing!

Edgeworth had a good point about it.

Phoenix: ...!

Raven: A witness is a witness, right? Let the Bellboy take the stands!

Edgeworth: However... If you agree to one condition, I'll consent to calling this witness.

Phoenix: Condition...?

Raven: Name it.

Edgeworth: If Miss April May's alibi is not called into question after you examine the bellboy... Then you will recognize that Miss April May was not the killer, thus she is innocent! Therefore you must accept the verdict of "guilty" for Ms. Maya Fey! That is my condition.

Phoenix: (What...!? I'd better find something suspicious in that bellboy's testimony... Otherwise Maya will be declared "guilty" on the spot! What should I do...?)

* ***Accept the condition*********************

Raven wasn't afraid to prove Edgeworth wrong.

Raven: We accept it!

Phoenix: (Alright! I got this and so does Raven. We've got nothing to lose! Except for... well, everything!) Understood. I accept your condition.

Edgeworth: Hmph. Fool... You fell right into my trap! That of course backing down now… I'll still win and maybe Ms. Strides can work for me.

Raven: (Is he hitting one me!?)

Phoenix: (Uh oh!) Uh... um, wait...

Raven wasn't afraid of anything not even from Edgeworth's words.

Raven: A deal's a deal. But I wouldn't work for you, Edgeworth! Forget it!

That made Phoenix happy and almost lost Raven for nothing.

Phoenix: (This is one bet I wouldn't make on he.) I accept!

Judge: Very well! The court calls the hotel bellboy to the stand!

From April sitting down and really mad, Bellboy takes the stand. From the looks of it he isn't a bad person, he might be useful.

Edgeworth: I believe we're ready for the witness to testify. He certainly does look like a bellboy.

Bellboy: Yes, sir. I received your summons in the middle of work, sir. I'm happy to be of service.

Judge: That tea set looks rather heavy, so without further ado, the witness may begin his testimony.

Bellboy: Very good, sir!

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- Miss May's Room Service -

(1)

Bellboy: I am the head bellboy at the fine Gatewater Hotel, in business for four generations!

(2)

I believe I received a call after 8:00 in the evening from our guest, Miss May.

(3)

She asked for an ice coffee to be brought to her at 9:00, on the dot, sir.

(4)

I brought it to her at precisely the requested time, of course.

(5)

And I delivered the ice coffee to our guest Miss May, herself.

Judge: I see. The defense may begin its cross-examination.

Phoenix: R-right! I'm ready. (I hope... This is it... If I can't prove Miss May was involved with the murder now... Maya will be finished!)

Raven knows they can do this.

Raven: Have faith, Phoenix, let's do this.

Phoenix: Any leads, let me know right away.

Raven: Count on it.

Bellboy still smiling begins to speak for Raven knows from the look of things that he's on their side, strange…

CROSS EXAMINATION

- Miss May's Room Service -

(1)

Bellboy: I am the head bellboy at the fine Gatewater Hotel, in business for four generations!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What exactly is it you do at the hotel?

Bellboy: Why, anything required of me, sir. I check in guests, I check out guests. I clean rooms, I make beds. I even deliver room service, sir. I checked Miss May in personally.

Phoenix: Are you always so... so prim?

Judge: Mr. Wright. You will refrain from asking frivolous questions...

Raven: He knows that. (Cut him some slack.)

(2)

Bellboy: I believe I received a call after 8:00 in the evening from our guest, Miss May.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Are you sure it was Miss May on the phone?

Bellboy: Absolutely, sir.

Phoenix: H-how can you be so certain!?

Bellboy: I checked Miss May in personally, sir. Not only did I see her in all her stunning radiance, but I also heard her voice. And then I saw THEM, and I... Ahem. Er... ahem! The point being, I remembered her quite well, sir.

Raven looks up on the rules about working at the hotels.

Raven: That's their duties to do almost every day you know.

Judge: Yes, what then?

(3)

Bellboy: She asked for an ice coffee to be brought to her at 9:00, on the dot, sir.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* 9:00 "on the dot," you say?

Bellboy: Yes. I confirmed that detail several times. She was watching a program on the TV, and wished to drink after she finished, sir.

Phoenix: (9:00... the time of the murder!)

Raven: I know what you're thinking, Phoenix, we got it!

(4)

Bellboy: I brought it to her at precisely the requested time, of course.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* "Precisely" 9:00, then?

Bellboy: Precisely, exactly, and most definitely, sir, 9:00 PM.

Phoenix: How can you be so sure!?

Bellboy: Miss May was quite insistent that it be brought then. "Oh, bellboy? Tee hee! I'd like, like, ice coffee at exactly 9:00!" Something like that, sir. Therefore, I knocked on her door at the crack of 9:00, sir.

Phoenix: (Why would she be so particular about the time?)

(5)

Bellboy: And I delivered the ice coffee to our guest Miss May, herself.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You are sure it was Miss April May herself?

Bellboy: Ab-SO-lutely, sir.

That sounded weird to say.

Phoenix: "Ab-SO-lutely"...?

Bellboy: Yes, sir. As n, "so very absolutely," sir. It's an endearing mannerism of mine.

Phoenix: How come you're so very certain!?

Bellboy acted strange for some odd reason.

Bellboy: Well, when I brought the room service, sir... S-she... the guest, sir, favored me w-with a, um, an "embrasser," sir.

Phoenix: "Embrasser"!? Is that French for "embrace"?

Raven: Embrace…? Like love?

Bellboy: It's French for "kiss," sir. But not a French kiss, sir! More of a peck on the cheek.

Phoenix: Wh-why would she have done that...?

Raven: You know how some women are, Phoenix. Use men for their deeds.

Bellboy: I believe, perhaps, she was momentarily swayed by my prim demeanor, sir. It was a moment I shall never, ever forget, sir.

Phoenix: (Sounds pretty fishy to me... I think our Miss May was up to something and wanted the bellboy to remember her!)

Raven: He can't say it because he likes April, but she's using him.

Phoenix didn't know that and for Raven to know it first in time.

Phoenix: Didn't see that coming!

Raven: Then hurry it up and say it!

***Protest**********************************

Phoenix speaks up.

Phoenix: W-wait! Please wait!

Judge: Yes? Does the defense have something to add?

Phoenix: One last question... let me ask one last question!

Edgeworth argues on that part.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Your Honor, I must object. This charade of justice has gone on long enough!

Raven stops Edgeworth in time.

Raven: *OBJECTION!* Your Honor, we're on to something. Just hear us out first.

Edgeworth: You're kidding me!

The Judge allows it since Raven had something she looked up on.

Judge: Now, now, Mr. Edgeworth. Alright Mr. Wright. I'll give you one more question, that's all. I hope your partner will help you out in any way she can.

Raven shows Phoenix the story of Bellboy's testimonies to the works of check in and check outs to puts it to one.

Raven: Phoenix, do your stuff.

Phoenix: Thanks again, Raven.(Okay. This is really it, now. This is my last chance! What do I ask him about...!?)

***Check-in*********************************

Phoenix: T-tell me about check-in! Tell me about when you checked-in Miss May.

Bellboy: Oh, alright. Very well, sir. My first thought was that she was a beautiful, beautiful person. She's just my type of girl, so it was a disappointment, really.

Phoenix: I see…? Excuse me... what exactly was a "disappointment"?

Bellboy: Well, I am not without charm, sir, but even I'd have little chance with her lover there.

They got him now, just shocking for Phoenix to hear.

Phoenix: (...! What did he say!?)

Raven: Ha! Knew it!

Bellboy: Ah! Oh... er... rather, quite!

Phoenix: Bellboy! Tell us the truth now... Did Miss May check in with another person?

***Room service*****************************

Raven had another thing to add.

Raven: From check in and out detail, let's ask how he does well in room servicing.

Phoenix know what to do next.

Phoenix: T-tell me again about er... room service!

Bellboy: A-again, sir? At exactly 9:00, I delivered room service to Miss May in room 303. The guest had requested ice coffee... $18 was the charge, as I recall.

Phoenix: I see… …? E-eighteen dollars? Doesn't that seem a bit expensive?

Bellboy: Y-yes, well, ice coffee for two, you know. And we don't skimp on the ice, sir.

Phoenix: (...! What did he say!?)

Bellboy: Ah! Oh... er... rather, quite!

Raven snaps Phoenix out of it.

Raven: Focus!

Phoenix: I know, I'm doing it. Bellboy! Tell us the truth now... Was someone else staying in Miss May's room?

Edgeworth stops there.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* I object! That was... objectionable!

Raven: (Does that even make sense?)

The Judge keep things the way they're going so far.

Judge: … Objection overruled. The witness will answer the question.

Bellyboy wasn't a liar, just too shy to speak.

Bellboy: Er... yes, I see.

Phoenix: Why did you not mention this in your testimony!?

Bellboy: W-well, sir, you er... you didn't ask!

Phoenix: (Nice try!) That's the sort of thing you're normally supposed to mention!

Bellboy: Ah, yes, quite. Indeed... It was the, er, good barrister there, Mr. Edgeworth, who...

Phoenix: !

Raven knew Edgeworth made Bellboy to keep quiet.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* So it was Edgeworth to keeping one little secret after another, huh? Dirty trick there.

Bellboy: Yes, it's true. He asked me not to mention it if I wasn't specifically asked, sir.

Thanks to Raven's help, Bellboy spoke out leaving Edgeworth upset.

Edgeworth: Oof! Y-you fool!

Raven: Keep going…

Phoenix: I've done it... Well, Raven's doing great with me, but we've won! Miss April May checked into a twin room... with a man. Correct?

Bellboy: Yes, sir.

Phoenix: Then, when you brought them room service, you didn't see that man in the room...?

Bellboy: That's right, sir.

The Judge was confused a bit.

Judge: Hmm...

Phoenix: Your Honor! We have just learned of another person involved who may have been the murderer! In this new light, I hold that it's impossible to judge the defendant. You agree, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: Who! Who is this "other person"!

Phoenix: Simple, it was...

Raven tells them carefully after looking things up and adding them carefully.

***The man with Miss May********************

Raven: Looking back… Bellboy didn't know another person with April because it's wrong unless he was with her, he was hiding. He broke in meaning…

Phoenix lays down the line on this part.

Phoenix: The man who checked in with Miss May!

Raven: All in here for people that check in and out with their credit cards. No worries, I don't look up on their ID's.

That got to Edgeworth really hard.

Edgeworth: Oof!

Phoenix was so happy and so liking Raven's work.

Phoenix: (I'm so lucky to have Raven by my side!) Your Honor! As has been previously revealed, Miss April May was tapping the victim's phone. Yet Miss May herself has an alibi at the time of the murder. However, that does not clear the man that was with her! The bellboy saw no one else in the room at the time of the murder!

Somehow Edgeworth didn't look so worried yet again, he was up with another trick up his sleeves.

Edgeworth: M-my, what a convenient little setup... but it's too late...

Phoenix: "Too late"? I suppose you'd like it if it was too late, wouldn't you... After all, it was you who hid the presence of the other man from this court!

Raven shows the book of the court law rules.

Raven: You know, for someone to do their job, that's the lowest you had to go to pulling it off, huh Edgeworth?

Raven gave Edgeworth a one big throw down there.

Edgeworth: Oof! Upstart... amateur...! T-these accusations are... ludicrous!

Judge: Enough! The court acknowledges the defense's argument. I expect the prosecution and defense to look into this matter fully! Am I understood?

Edgeworth: Yes... *gasp* Yes, Your Honor.

Edgeworth learned a lesson today not to tricky cheat-like again in the courthouse.

Raven: Wait, it's over?

Phoenix: In a good note. We'll continue more in bringing this case to an end tomorrow.

Raven: If you say so, Phoenix. (We won round one so far until the second comes around for us to do.)

Judge: That is all today for the trial of Maya Fey. Court is adjourned!

Once the hammer was slam down, the case was on hold until tomorrow, all thanks to Bellboy's help, Maya was fine for now, Phoenix and Raven cheered with a bit of joy, and Gumshoe's arrests April for aiding the murder with a sour look on her face as she was being taken away.

April: Ah! No fare…

What was she hiding and why was she helping out the killer in the first place?

Day: September 7, 2:24 PM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 1

After the case today being weird and crazy-like until tomorrow, Phoenix and Raven relax while sitting down together.

Raven: What a day! Well, I got a lot of work to do with you, huh Phoenix?

Phoenix puts his hands on Raven for he was amazed from her skills in helping him out today.

Raven: Ah… Phoenix?

Phoenix: Raven! You're so cool! So cute! I don't know what I've done without your help. Thank you.

Raven was a bit confused but in a way she was happy for Phoenix if he was happy.

Raven: No problem.

Phoenix: We got a lot of work to do in finishing the case, I just know it.

Raven got happy about it as well.

Raven: Yeah! Bring it on, Edgeworth!

Maya then comes in to say something to the two for she was smiling.

Maya: Mr. Wright! You were amazing in there!

Phoenix: R-really?

Maya: I think I might be your newest fan!

Phoenix got a little shy about it.

Phoenix: Oh, I was just "doing my job" you know... heh heh.

Raven: Cool. We got a number one fan here.

Maya: Then again, that other attorney was pretty cool, too...

Phoenix: Huh?

Raven: That a fact?

Maya: That face of his! With his eyes wide, and trembling lips! It sent shivers up my spine!

Maya was talking about Edgeworth being upset.

Phoenix: Hmm... If you say so.

Maya: So, what happens with me? Do I get to go home now?

Not just yet for Maya for she needs to wait until tomorrow with any luck.

Phoenix: Well, no. I don't think so. Not yet.

Raven: Don't be sad, Maya. We'll help you out.

Maya: Oh... I see.

Phoenix tries cheering Maya up.

Phoenix: But I got a great lead in today's trial!

Maya: A "lead"?

Raven knows what Phoenix was getting at.

Raven: Oh, big time.

Phoenix: That man with Miss May! He's the key!

Maya gets it for it was something to do with a word White.

Maya: Oh! I get it. What happened to Miss May after that, anyway?

Phoenix: I heard they arrested her. I guess she's learning her charms won't work everywhere. She's probably at the detention center now. I may have to go down there later. Anyway. This case is far from closed.

Raven: Knowing me, I love to solve cases. So this murder will be going down.

Maya knows that they'll pull it off.

Maya: Yes sir!

Phoenix: I'm going to find out more about this man.

Maya: Do you think he was the one who...?

Phoenix: Maybe so.

Maya: Sis...

Raven: We will avenge her.

Maya came up close to Raven to say something to her.

Maya: So, Raven. I was wondering… What's your favorite color? What do you like to do? What's your dream? And you wish to be my friend after I'm free to go?

Raven sees Maya was a good kid to her and to Phoenix.

Raven: Well… Blue, solving mysterious, I want to be detective I guess, and sure. I'll be your friend.

Maya smiles as she gives Raven a big hug.

Maya: Yeah! Hello, new girlfriend!

Raven felt how powerful she was holding her tightly to be nice about it.

Raven: (Strong and learning some powers.) Nice to meet you too, Maya. Back at you.

Maya let's go of Raven after that for the cops had to take her back until later on.

Maya: Oops. Got to get going now.

Raven: We'll come by if we got some questions. All is good, Maya.

Maya: Okay!

Phoenix: Don't worry, I'll find him by tomorrow. I promise.

Maya: I'm counting on you!

Maya leaves for Raven likes her and Phoenix will save her for Mia's sake. They know what both Phoenix and Raven have to do next.

Phoenix: Raven, I want you to use your skills on April. We got to get as much information on her to find the killer himself.

Raven: Leave that part to me! Let's go.

As the two headed to the detention center to have a good talk to April May, Phoenix says something in his head.

Phoenix: I asked for a full record of April May's testimony. I thought it might come in handy during the trial tomorrow. But now that I have it, I'm not so sure. Most of her testimony was all lies... In fact, there's only one part that got left on the record.

May Testimony added to the Court Record.

Raven makes a few copies just in case to scanning the rest on her laptop.

Raven: Can never be too careful. Some are lies, which is why we need more. With my skills, we can do this, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Thanks, Raven. Let's get to it. (I don't know how much good this will do me at all, now. Anyway, time to hit the pavement and do some investigating! Maya doesn't belong in that detention center, and it's up to Raven and me to get her free!)

What waits next to saving Maya, talking to April, Grossberg, and Bellboy in finding the killer known as White? With Raven's skills to Phoenix defending the people and stopping Gumshoe to Edgeworth, for another investigating to soon the court, so they had to hurry…

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Hidden CEO Bluecorp

Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright

Fan Fiction Story/Script by Tayla Drago

'Turnabout Sister' (3)

Chapter 4: Hidden CEO Bluecorp.

Day: September 7, 3:11 PM

Location: Detention Center Visitor's Room

Into the detention center both Phoenix and Raven headed to, for one thing only… Getting more information from April herself since she helped out the killer with the wiretapping, so no hiding that part. Well, getting some details to clues won't be so easy squeezing it all out of a psycho path girl with a fake pretty face. Phoenix will do all that he could and with Raven's skills to save Maya, with Raven's hacking skills she will aid Phoenix on this.

Phoenix: Here goes nothing… I guess…

Raven places her hand on Phoenix's knowing he's not alone in this mess.

Phoenix: Raven…

Raven: I'm here for you in this, Phoenix, I'm not afraid of what April will say to us. We'll get her to talk. Leave it to me.

Phoenix turns red again.

Phoenix: Thank you, Raven. (So amazing…) I'm ready.

The two sat down for enters through the other room to talk to April; they had to be careful not to fall from her fake acting.

April: Well hello! I didn't expect anyone to visit me in such a dank place as this... It's really quite... moving. Not! You stinking lawyer! You stupid nerd! I hope you both die! Have you come to laugh? Yes, laugh at the fallen Miss May, both of you!

Raven felt weird after what April called her.

Raven: Nerd…? Seriously?

Phoenix: No, not really, there's something I wanted to ask.

April: Unfortunately, there is nothing I want to BE asked. Haven't you done enough questioning, you...! Spiky-head!

Raven looked ready for anything.

Raven: Lady, we're not leaving until you start talking.

April sticks her tongue at Raven being a big child.

April: Make me!

Phoenix: (Here we go again...) Please, you're scaring the security guard.

Looks like that part changed April's mind.

April: … So? What is it you wish to ask of me, then? Hmm?

Phoenix: (For starters, how did you get to be so totally whacked!?)

Raven: About time.

***Talk about "That "man""******************

Phoenix: About the man who stayed with you in your hotel room...

April: …

Phoenix: Can you tell me about him? Where is he? C'mon...

April: No way, Jose.

Phoenix: (Hmm... maybe if I had something to get her to talk...)

***Talk about "The wiretap"*****************

Phoenix: Why did you place a wiretap on Mia's phone?

April: Aw, when you say it like that it sounds so... cold. So criminal!

Phoenix: Um... tapping people's phones is a crime, Miss May.

April: Oh, and I suppose you learned that in Lawyer School, hmm? Creep!

Phoenix: (This woman is impossible to talk to...) No luck talking some sense into this woman. We're doomed…

No luck for them so far, Raven had one thing in mind.

Raven: Not quite.

Phoenix: What do you mean?

Raven: I say we'll come back here once we get more information. We need to talk to Grossberg and Bellboy, and then with anything we can grab on to will make April talk. Come on!

Phoenix turns to April and then follows Raven out of the place and to the hotel again.

Phoenix: (I don't know why, but anything from Raven's skills can lead us to somewhere big.)

MOVE TO: Gatewater Hotel

Day: September 7

Location: Gatewater Hotel Room 303

Once the two got in the hotel in the room April was in, Raven started scanning the room with her laptop all over to finding something big. Soon she and Phoenix see Bellboy greeting them 'as he does with other people as his job'.

Bellboy: Ah, welcome, madam and sir! Quite the performance today, if I dare say so myself.

Raven: It's you again. You really saved us.

Phoenix: Oh, um, thanks. What she said. Sorry for putting you on the spot like that.

Bellboy: No, no, not at all, sir! Both of your efforts today can only help the Gatewater's "rep," as they say.

Both Phoenix and Raven were confused there.

Raven: Huh…?

Phoenix: Huh? "Rep"?

Bellboy: Yes! Our reputation will swell as the hotel where the murderer used a wiretap! We can charge a premium for the room, of course. It will be great for business, sir!

Bellboy is mistaken for sure.

Raven: She's arrested, just not the murder.

Phoenix: Whoa, whoa! Miss May hasn't been charged with murder.

Raven: That's what I said!

Bellboy just full of it for the big news.

Bellboy: I, too, will become famous! "The Bellboy who brought the murderer ice coffee"...!

Phoenix: (Why do I feel like we're both stuck in the same bad dream...)

Bellboy: So! You two are our honored guests. Please let me know if there is anything I can bring you!

Raven: We got a few things to ask you about. Phoenix.

***Talk about "Miss May"********************

Phoenix: About Miss May...

Bellboy: Oh, her? Sir, not to boast but I knew the moment I saw her... "She'd do it!" I said!

Phoenix: (Do WHAT!? I'm starting to think the most suspicious person here is this guy!)

Raven tries to talk serious.

Raven: That's not what we're getting at I'm afraid.

***Talk about "The man with May*************

Raven got all scan in the room.

Raven: I believe the murderer was with April for other messes left in this room, we wish to know more about him or her please.

Phoenix: You sure?

Raven shows the work for Bellboy and Phoenix to see on her computer.

Raven: Yep, easy money.

Phoenix: Okay then. Sir, I wanted to ask you about the man who was with Miss May...?

Bellboy: Ah, yes... He struck me as a real "Lady Killer," if you'll pardon the expression. I knew it from the moment I saw him, sir. He and I are of the same ilk. We both carry the scent of... danger.

Raven: So it was a man. No wonder why April used this guy and liked the other instead. So sad.

Phoenix: (There we are in total agreement, Mr. Psycho Bellboy.)

Bellboy: If you had a photo of that man, I'm quite sure I could identify him.

Phoenix: (A photo. Hmm...)

Raven had nothing on her yet.

Raven: You got me. I need to take a photo shot of the man in person.

Soon Raven got something to telling them what to do and where to go next.

Raven: Phoenix, we'll come back as soon as we find something big back at Grossberg's office. Come on!

Phoenix runs back outside to follow Raven.

Phoenix: Raven! Wait up!

MOVE TO: Grossberg Law Offices

Day: September 7

Location: Grossberg Law Offices

Trying to get into the room, Raven uses her lucky hair pin to unlock to door without leaving any traces behind for Phoenix to see that.

Phoenix: Ah! Raven, that' against the law!

Raven opens the door for them to start searching around.

Raven: Quit whining. We got searching to do; we'll talk to Grossberg whenever he'll be back.

Seeing that Raven was right for Grossberg wasn't around yet for some reason.

Phoenix: (Huh. Looks like Grossberg is out today... again. Maybe he's avoiding me for some reason?)

***Examine photographs (on desk) ************

Looking really hard Raven finds some photos left out on the desk.

Raven: Phoenix, look at these.

Phoenix looks at them.

Phoenix: What's this? Old photos? There are two lying here. Something's been written in pencil on the backs. "DL-6 Incident - Exhibit A," "DL-6 Incident - Exhibit B"... Let's take a look at these...

* ***"DL-6 Incident - Exhibit A"**************

Phoenix: I'm sure I've seen this person somewhere... Perhaps I'll borrow this photo. I'm sure no one will miss just one little photo. And it might be a valuable clue... I'll take it for now. Raven; make some copies just in case.

Raven: I'm on it!

Raven uses her computer to make many copies of the photos from Grossberg's to her laptop to hold on to if need be.

Photograph quietly added to the Court Record.

* ***"DL-6 Incident - Exhibit B"**************

Phoenix: Why would Grossberg have a picture of this man...? This might be a valuable clue... I'll take it for now. I'm just borrowing it. I'll return it later.

Raven does it once again.

Raven: Get some to borrow and then return, I love doing this.

Photograph quietly added to the Court Record.

* ***Swap photos******************************

Phoenix: I think I'll swap them...

Raven has them down for good.

Raven: You mean hold on to. At least I got what I needed, with this for Bellboy to do something for us to get April to talk.

Photograph added to the Court Record.

Phoenix: What's that?

Raven: Easy, get Bellboy to signing these photos. It looks important.

Phoenix: If you say so. Just next time, don't break in to people's places.

Raven: I got it. I'll lock it up when we leave and we'll come back later.

MOVE TO: Gatewater Hotel

* ***Have him write it************************

Getting back to the hotel quickly with the Bellboy just waiting for the two, Raven gives Phoenix one of the photos to show it to.

Bellboy: Oh! Back so soon I see…

Raven: Here's your chance.

Phoenix: Well, sure. Why not?

Bellboy: Yes! I've always wanted to write an affidavit, sir. From hence forth I will be known as the "bellboy who swore the affidavit"!

Raven: Not now please.

Phoenix: Just hurry up and write it.

Bellboy writes it for them.

Bellboy's Affidavit added to the Court Record.

Raven: We got it!

Phoenix: (Not even Miss May can play dumb to this!)

***Present Bellboy's Affidavit**************

Phoenix: Thanks for this.

Bellboy: No, not at all, sir! I hope you'll use it to take that Miss May down hard, sir! Hard!

Phoenix: (Why do I sense an unhealthy level of excitement behind that unchanging smile? His tea set is rattling!)

Raven gets Phoenix's attention.

Raven: Come on, Phoenix!

Phoenix: Alright. Raven, wait up!

Bellboy's Affidavit added to the Court Record.

For the two headed back to the detention center.

Raven: Thanks again, sir. Later!

Bellboy: Good luck now.

MOVE TO: Detention Center

The two are back to where they needed to be, hopefully with the photos, April will finally talk and for Raven to get information out of her for Phoenix to listen. Again she wasn't too happy to be seeing their faces.

April: YOU AGAIN!? Can't you take a hint and stay gone?

Phoenix: Hey, the only reason I'm back here is because YOU won't talk to me!

April: Oh, so it's MY fault now? You don't just have spiky hair; you also have a spiky heart. Like your spiky mean girlfriend!

Phoenix got surprised there.

Phoenix: (That does it. When this case is done I'm shaving my head. And wait… Raven, my girlfriend? I hope I'll ask if she wants to be… As is if she says yes.)

Raven got serious with April.

Raven: SHUT IT, BITCH, AND START TALKING!

April freaks out a little to stay quiet and so did everyone else in the room including Phoenix himself.

April: So mean…!

Phoenix: (Cute and scary she is.)

***Talk about "That "man""******************

Raven: All yours, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Okay. About the man who stayed with you in your hotel room... Can you tell me about him? Where is he?

April still won't speak up.

April: I'm not telling!

Phoenix: Look, he's being accused of murder! I don't think you want to be protecting him.

April: Hmm. Would you have sold out the late Ms. Fey to the cops?

Phoenix: No.

April: See?

Phoenix: (Damn! Hmm... maybe if I had something to get her to talk...)

Raven tells Phoenix what to do next.

Raven: Phoenix, show her the Bellboy's affidavit.

***Present Bellboy's Affidavit**************

Raven pulls that out for Phoenix to show to April.

Phoenix: Could you have a look at this?

Once he shows it, April didn't want to believe it.

April: What's that?

Phoenix: The bellboy's affidavit! He told us everything he saw. He told us about the man you checked in with. He told us who he was.

Phoenix and Raven have her now.

April: ...!

Phoenix: (Now I'm getting somewhere!)

* ***Push her hard****************************

Raven: Push her harder!

Phoenix: (She's right. This is it, all or nothing! Time to do a little bluff.) No use playing dumb! (If, indeed, that's an act.) If you don't talk, I'm taking this photo to the press!

April: Whaaaaat!?

Raven: (Ha! That's showing her!)

Phoenix: Even though he should be a witness to murder, this man is in hiding. I'm sure the press would have a field day with his reputation!

Finally April is going to tell them everything she knows.

April: ...! Ooooh! Fine! I'll talk! You... you win, Lawyer and Nerd.

Raven: I'll forgive you if you stop calling me that.

The two got happy.

Phoenix: (Yes! Man, that felt good! It's great to be alive!)

April: Why are you pumping your fists in the air?

Raven tries to keep that aside for Phoenix not to act silly.

Raven: Phoenix…

Phoenix: *cough* Of course… Now, tell me about the man you were with.

April speaks as Raven was typing and hacking on what she was saying.

April: That man... He's my boss. Redd White, the president of the information gathering conglomerate, Bluecorp.

Phoenix: (Redd... White?) "Information gathering?"

April: Well... I suppose you could call them a detective agency.

Phoenix: Hmm... So this is the man that was with you the night of the murder?

April: … I'm... I'm scared to talk. I don't want to end up like her!

Looks like she felt for the wrong man that 'he will' kill her like he did to Mia too.

Raven: She looks scared, for real.

Phoenix: (...!) Its okay, I'll just ask Mr. White himself. Can you tell me where Bluecorp is located?

April: …

Raven: I got something, but we need more information on this Red White person. Grossberg is the next to talk to.

Raven saves everything on her file so far.

Phoenix: (Mr. Redd White, at last! Finally, a lead on this guy! If April May couldn't have done it, that leaves him! Time to take action!)

Discarded the Bellboy's Affidavit.

Once that was thrown out, Phoenix and Raven headed back to Grossberg's office without breaking in this time, for Raven to say one thing to April.

Raven: Hey, lady.

April: Yes?

Raven: When you get out a month or so, get married and find a better job. You should have a good life, okay? Just don't do something stupid again.

Leaving April surprise to hear that, they leave the place for her to go back into her cell.

MOVE TO: Grossberg Law Offices

The door was open for Phoenix and Raven to enter in normally to see if Grossberg was around in his office anywhere.

Phoenix: (Alright, this is getting ridiculous. Where the heck is that loafer?)

Without Phoenix knowing it, Grossberg clears his throat up to get his attention many times.

Grossberg: *Ah-HHHHEM!*

Phoenix: (Ah, that old familiar clearing of the throat...)

Raven pokes on Phoenix's arm to help Grossberg out.

Raven: Ah, Phoenix.

Finally, he sees Grossberg.

Grossberg: Ah hah! You two again.

Phoenix: Um, hello, Mr. Grossberg.

Raven: Hi.

Grossberg: … Well, well. You were quite the thing, my boy.

Phoenix: Excuse me...?

Grossberg: The trial! The trial!

Phoenix: (He was there...?)

Raven: Glad you saw the whole thing, crazy huh?

Grossberg: Reminded me of myself when I was a youth!

Phoenix: (I guess something got passed down through Mia... maybe?)

Grossberg: It brings back memories, it does! "Ah... the days of my youth... like the scent of fresh lemon..." you see. ... I apologize.

The two got confused again.

Raven: Okay…?

Phoenix: ?

Grossberg: I... It was all a bit too much for me, my boy. Seeing you today, I... well, I... ...

Phoenix: (I appreciate the reminiscing, but I'd much rather you gave me some information!)

***Talk about "Today's trial"***************

Phoenix: So you came to see the trial?

Grossberg: Yes, yes I did. Something was bothering me all last night, you see. I couldn't get a wink of sleep.

Phoenix: Really? What was that?

Grossberg: Well, you see, it's just... Mia's sister, that poor girl. My boy, I owe you my thanks, truly. I don't know what I would have done if things had gone poorly for the girl.

Phoenix: (If you were that worried about it, why didn't you offer to defend her!?)

***Talk about "Your refusal"****************

Raven: That is what a different matter. Why wouldn't you who knew Mia wouldn't help defend her sister?

Phoenix: (Raven's on to something there.) I asked before, but, why did you refuse her request for defense? I think I have a right to know.

Grossberg: A right, Mr. Wright? No, no, I'm sorry. It's just; I need more time to think about it, my boy.

Phoenix: … (He does seem troubled about something... Maybe I can find something that will inspire him to talk.)

***Talk about "That painting"***************

Raven goes to a nice looking painting on the wall and so does Phoenix.

Raven: This looks nice. But I can't help that this looks important.

Phoenix: The other day I'm sure there was a big, pretentious-looking painting on that wall...

Grossberg: "Pretentious-looking"...?

Raven: It's not that.

Raven takes a photo of it on her laptop.

Phoenix: Well... you know the one I mean. Anyway, where did it go?

Grossberg: Ah, yes, well... I... got rid of it. Got quite tired of the thing, really. I, er, sold it, you see. Yes, that's right.

Phoenix: (Sold it!? I'm not sure I buy that...) Wasn't that painting rather important to you, sir? Did something happen?

Grossberg: I don't see how it's any of your business! Please, speak no more of that accursed painting. I didn't... I... *mumble* *mumble*

Raven finally has something on where the Blue Corporation was at.

Raven: Phoenix, I found the place. Let's pay this guy White a visit.

Raven shows Phoenix the map on her laptop to find their way around.

Phoenix: Great job, Raven, let's pay this man a visit.

The two leave as Raven waves to Grossberg on the way out.

Raven: We'll be right back!

Grossberg fears the worse but hoping all will go well, he knows something about this case than do just yet…

MOVE TO: Bluecorp

Day: September 7

Location: Bluecorp Inc. CEO's Office

The two get to the place for the people working allowed them in to see a man name Redd White, seeing the room he had looked nice. A bit too nice for them to be seeing.

Phoenix: … (What's with the surreal décor...?)

Raven: Freaky…

Just then a man spoke getting both Phoenix and Raven's attention.

?: Welcome! Please furnish me with the title of your personage! Both of you!

Phoenix: (What the...?)

Redd White looked rich, powerful in his company, smiles a lot, and too neat of his taste. Had purple cruelled up hair, sparks all over his body, with many diamonds all over his suit and rings along with his white clean teeth too, wore pink inside and out for his suit, with a diamond tie of blue and red with more diamonds on them, and his black shoes were sparkling as well. He wanted to know their names.

White: Your names! What's your names? I was just inequitably asking the title that you go by.

Phoenix: Uh... Wright. Phoenix Wright. ("Inequitably"...?)

Raven: And I'm Raven Strides his partner.

White: Mr. Wright, is it? Right, I see... Splendiferous. Perhaps I have intimidated you with my gigantesque vocabulary...? And you, my dear, Raven? A book from a famous dark author then, am I right?

The two were scared the way White was acting around them.

Raven: You mean Edgar Allen Poe? I get that a lot… (I really like to punch this guy in the face right about now.)

Phoenix: (What is this guy's problem!)

Finally White introduces to the two.

White: I'm Redd White, CEO of Bluecorp. You know, Corporate Expansion Official? My business dealings bring me into contact with the elite of the elite. So I'm afraid I am not used to conversing with the wordily-challenged.

Raven: (He's our suspect!?)

Phoenix: (What a fruitcake!)

Phoenix and Raven try acting normal around White.

White: Hmmm, let me guess... You are an attorney fresh out of law school, are you not? That's the only explanation for why you would come to meet me like this! And you are his cute little partner? Adorable.

Raven was getting really scared.

Raven: I'm his partner, just not little.

Phoenix: (What does he mean by that?)

White: No matter. So, what business does " almighty" lawyer have with a man such as myself?

Phoenix: (Yipes! This guy's arrogance meter is off the scale!)

Raven tells Phoenix what to do.

Raven: Tell him about April.

Phoenix: Raven, lead me. It's our only shot here.

Raven: Here we go.

Raven types away to get what she needed to get very carefully now.

***Talk about "Miss May"********************

Phoenix: Miss May is an employee of Bluecorp, is she not?

White: Correct. She was my secretariat. What a shock it was to hear what she has done!

Phoenix: "What she has done"... You mean the wiretap?

White: Indeed! She is paid to answer phones. Tapping them is NOT in her job description. She does gather information for us as part of her duties. But, I assure you, we do not condone illegal methods! It is ineffable that she would do this.

Raven: He's right. That would make since how she was able to do it.

Phoenix: (It sounds like he's trying to turn Miss May into a scapegoat...)

***Talk about "Night of the murder"*********

Phoenix: On the night of the murder were you in April May's hotel room?

White: Who can say? I seldom pay attention to mundane details such as time and place. My motto is: "Don't worry, be happy!"

Raven found that motto a bit too familiar with.

Raven: Isn't that from a song?

Phoenix: Still, Mr. White... The hotel bellboy has stated on the record that he does remember you very clearly.

Raven showed White on her laptop that he snuck in for Bellboy to see him at the room with April, but he changes the subject.

White: … No matter! The bellboy can say what he pleases. I mean who wants to believe in a silly paper anyway? I still won't talk to you two I'm afraid. If you want me to speak, put me on the witness stand! Although I doubt you'd be capable of doing that.

Phoenix: (He should have "seen" the same thing as April May!)

Raven: So wait. You own everything?

White: Oh hoh hoh. That's right! The police... the courts... To me they are mere toys. Playthings for my amusement! You name it, I got them all on my side.

Raven tries telling Phoenix to ask White another question.

Raven: Phoenix, do something.

Phoenix: Like what?

Raven: I'll get somewhere soon. I would like to know about the building White works at. He is our man after all, don't you forget.

***Talk about "Bluecorp"********************

Phoenix: (She's right again.) Question, what kind of company is Bluecorp, anyway?

White: Ah, excellent question! We buy and sell various kinds of information. We are the company of the future! You might say, we ARE the future!

Phoenix: (Sell... information?)

Raven: (Sounds like he's selling it illegally to me.)

Raven read and hears on what White does for a living.

White: In just 10 years, I've built this business up into the grand office you see now. Ah, in case you were wondering, Bluecorp was named after the color "blue"! I, Redd White of Bluecorp, as founder and CEO, named it so! And why, you ask? Because I like the color blue of course! Fantabulistic, is it not?

***Talk about "That painting"***************

Phoenix and Raven see the same painting Grossberg had in his office.

Raven: Phoenix, I got a match This painting's the same one we saw.

Phoenix: It is…?

Phoenix looks at it carefully.

Phoenix: Uh... there's something that's been bothering me.

White: Yes? What might that be?

Phoenix: That big painting on the wall over there...

* ***I've seen it before**********************

Then it finally hits Phoenix.

Phoenix: You know, I've actually seen that painting before.

White: Oh?

Phoenix: Just yesterday, actually.

Raven: He's right, like Grossberg has too.

White: Your point being...?

Phoenix: My point is simple. Er, rather, my question is simple: Why is that painting hanging on your wall?

White: … Mr. Wrong, was it?

Phoenix: Wright.

Raven: It's Phoenix Wright, remember? W.R.I.G.H.T. Wright, not wrong. Even a first grader would get those words right.

Getting back to the subject at hand for White to say something about the painting.

White: It appears you do not fully grasp your position here. I ask again. Who are you two?

Phoenix: Umm... huh? A lawyer?

Raven: And detective/hacker as well as his partner.

White: No, my feeble friends. A "mere" lawyer. Worth nothing. Zilch. Zippo. Nada! Just like that sorry excuse for an attorney, Grodyburger!

White laughs as he leaves a big punch at Phoenix and not an accident-like.

Phoenix: (Wh-what!?) Ungh! Oof...! Unh... uhhh... (He... he punched me!)

Raven got mad.

Raven: What was that for!?

White: Calm down please, I'm playing. He's fine. Well, Mr. Lawyer. What will you do, eh? Charge me with assault? Charge away, I welcome it! For it is YOU who will be found guilty!

Phoenix: What...?

White: Heed my exposition! The police, the courts, they all do my bidding.

Raven: (It's like seeing a child trap in a man's body.)

Phoenix: (So you say... But I wonder... Is that kind of control really possible?)

White says something to throw them off guard from the way he's been acting lately.

White: I don't expect you to understand. It is a world beyond your compensation. … You came here from Grodyburger's, I presume?

Raven sees that White was bad at names.

Raven: (Again?)

Phoenix: Mr. Grossberg's... yes.

White: Then you must ask him: Why is it that this painting of his hangs here? Perhaps then he will tell you? Perhaps he will explain how a man can live life purely for personal profit! … Go now! Skedaddle! There is nothing more to discuss!

Phoenix looks at Raven.

Raven: (He's hiding something already. Grossberg's our only hope we got.) Don't look at me. We might was well got there.

Phoenix: Please do. Excuse us, Mr. White.

The two leave the room for White was smiling in a odd way, something was up and Grossberg knows something with the same painting they both had with them.

MOVE TO: Grossberg Law Offices

The two run back in time 'for Raven to move fast but Phoenix had trouble catching up', Grossberg was just standing quietly in his office for them to see him not looking so well.

Raven: Ah, Grossberg, you okay? Hello?

Nothing was happening.

Grossberg: …

Phoenix: (Huh? I don't think he's noticed me standing here.) Aaa-HHHEM!

Phoenix got Grossberg's attention there for him to see the two back again.

Grossberg: Jumping Jehosephats! Oh! You two!

Raven: You don't look so good, sir.

Phoenix: What's wrong? You looked so pensive... like an old man at the end of his days.

Grossberg: Hmm? I'm not senile yet! I was just thinking about this whole mess...

Phoenix: (Something's really bothering him, which much is clear.)

Raven: Time to gather things from the man, Phoenix. Start talking to him.

***Talk about "Mr. White"*******************

Raven manages to sneak from Grossberg's office drawer to return the photos back since they had copies in time on her laptop and very quietly too while Phoenix asked Grossberg a question, many of them.

Phoenix: So, I paid Bluecorp a visit.

Grossberg: Oh? Oh, I see.

Phoenix: Mr. Grossberg...I have to admit, something has been bothering me.

Grossberg: Oh? What is t? Well, out with it, my boy!

Phoenix: You see, it's just...

* * ***He's blackmailing you********************

Raven knows she smells trouble coming from White.

Raven: No doubt about it. White's up to no good. A lot why he's isn't speaking.

Grossberg: Excuse me?

Raven: Is because he has something big that won't allow you to help the case or Maya for Mia's sake! Am I right?

Raven has got Grossberg now for Phoenix to say the rest.

Phoenix: Mr. White has something on you doesn't he? Blackmail?

Grossberg: ...!

Phoenix: I think that painting is fairly gaudy proof.

Raven: We know you're sweating so much to lie to our faces. I can tell!

Grossberg finally comes clean to speak.

Grossberg: … Very well. This may be the chance I've been waiting for. Maybe it's time to get this off my chest, so I can finally rest easy again. After all, you were Mia's understudy. Perhaps it was fate? And you, my dear, you have a very good gift. Use it wisely.

Raven: Ah, thank you, sir.

Phoenix needed to know what Grossberg was getting at.

Phoenix: (What's he talking about...?)

Grossberg: Redd White is a man who makes his living through intimidation. Bluecorp is a company that excels in finding people's weaknesses, I'm afraid. I've been paying them for 15 years now...

Phoenix: (15 years...!)

Grossberg: All because of the "DL-6 Incident," as you may have guessed.

Raven found the match on her laptop to hear it from Grossberg's words to be shocked by.

Raven: It makes sense now!

Phoenix: (The name on the back of those photographs!)

Grossberg: As you two suspected, I could not stand in defense of Maya because of this. White would have destroyed me if I did.

Raven: He is blackmailing you! That coward!

Phoenix: (So that's the connection!)

Grossberg: It is hard for me to tell you two this. But arresting Redd White will be nigh on impossible.

Phoenix: Impossible? Why!?

Raven could tell Grossberg wasn't lying this time.

Raven: I think what we learn and see from White, we're doomed.

Grossberg: She's right I'm afraid. He has information on everyone. It gives him an iron grip! He owns judges, attorneys, prosecutors, police... and politicians.

Phoenix: What!?

Raven: No fare!

Grossberg: They are bound, unable to do harm to themselves, and therefore, to him. Don't look at me like that. What you see is nothing more than the weight of many years.

***Talk about "The DL6 Incident"************

Raven got to the other matters at hand on the photos.

Raven: Just because White can do anything, doesn't mean we can try!

Phoenix: (I don't blame her one bit about the man.) What is the "DL-6 Incident"?

Grossberg: "DL-6" is nothing more than the sorting code the police gave the case. It was 15 years ago now... I received a request from a medium. A spirit medium.

Phoenix: (A medium...?)

Raven: Like Maya is… Meaning?

Grossberg: Her name was Misty Fey.

The woman's name of Maya and Mia's mother.

Phoenix: (Fey!)

Raven: I heard of her work.

Grossberg: Indeed. She was Mia's mother. She had been investigating a murder at the bequest of the police. And... She failed. As a result, the police called her a fraud.

Phoenix: (This is what Maya was talking about the other day!)

Grossberg: I did all I could for her, and in the end, cleared her of wrongdoing. That murder case however remains unsolved to this day. That case is the DL-6 Incident.

Raven: If she was still around, I would've helped her out too. A shame really.

***Talk about "Reason for blackmail"********

Raven getting everything up as she could on what happened.

Raven: So we now know why, we need know the reason.

Phoenix: Raven, has a point. Why were you blackmailed over this, Mr. Grossberg?

Grossberg: The DL-6 Incident was top- secret at the time. It made sense. The police didn't want people to know they were using a medium! They couldn't let people know. But one person found out. I... I told him.

Surprise to hear that Grossberg told White about it, a big mistake.

Raven: What!?

Phoenix: You told White?

Grossberg: He offered me riches... It is an embarrassment to me now. Because I talked, the police were mocked far and wide. In secret, they began looking for the one who sold them out. Of course White heard about it, and he came to me. Only this time, the offer was blackmail.

Phoenix: … I see.

Grossberg: … White controls the law of this country as he sees fit. Yet if you would still challenge him... Have a close look at Mia's office.

Phoenix: Mia's office...?

Grossberg: She followed his every move for years. She may have recorded something of what she found.

Raven remembers that is where Phoenix and Mia works at and having tons of information.

Raven: We'll be back! Phoenix, come on!

MOVE TO: Fey & Co. Law Offices

Rushing back to the office 'now cleared off from the crime scene', Raven started looking around somewhere with lots of things that Mia left behind and Phoenix follows her.

Phoenix: It's funny, looking at this room, it seems... so normal. Hard to imagine a murder took place here. Mr. Grossberg said there would be clues... Maybe Raven and I should have another look.

***Examine bookcase*************************

Looking carefully at the bookcase Raven to scan through carefully.

Raven: (Lots of books here. If only I could find the one…)

Phoenix: All the cases the chief ever worked on are filed here. They're in alphabetical order. Let's take a look... Which file should I look at...?

Raven found a couple to pull out.

Raven: I got something, Phoenix!

* ***File "A-I"*******************************

Phoenix: Let's see if there's "A" record in this file that catches my "I." "A"... "B"... "F"! "Misty Fey." That's Mia and Maya's mother. Hmmm... Should I take a look?

Raven: I have a feeling we should.

* * ***Read it**********************************

Raven: This was written from Mia herself…

Mia: "'I have tarnished the Fey name.' Leaving only these words, my mother vanished. I was determined to find the ones who had made my mother blame herself in this way. Using the E.S.P. that runs in my family, I held an audience with the dead. Finally, the names of two men surfaced. One was Marvin Grossberg, a lawyer who sold my mother's information for riches. The other was the man who sold that information to the press. This parasite, which makes his fortune on threats and coercion… His name is..."

Raven couldn't find the rest of the last sentences on it.

Raven: Great, we have something missing here.

Phoenix: Hmm. The record stops there. ... So Mia knew Grossberg...

* ***File "J-S"*******************************

Raven: Let's keep looking.

Phoenix found himself from the books.

Phoenix: Let's see... "J" through "S"... Nothing much in here. Maybe I'll just skim some of this?

Raven started scanning the other book as Phoenix read it.

Raven: Mind as well.

* * ***Skim*************************************

Phoenix: *sigh* Well, no harm in flipping through a bit, I guess... The biggest part's here at the end in "S"... "Suicide"? Eww... She has a collection of suicide reports. There are politicians... policemen...! There's writing on most of these in pencil. "White"...? This is Mia's handwriting. Wait, I get it! Mia thought he was involved in these "suicides"! White drove them all too... I can use these newspaper clippings. Hmm... Let's find the most disturbing one...

Raven sees something attached to the book being the information newspaper being clipped on it.

Raven: *BINGO!* This piece right here is something we need to have for tomorrow in court.

Newspaper Clipping added to the Court Record.

* ***File "T-Z"*******************************

Kept on looking with one thing left out again.

Raven: This page looks ripped off.

Phoenix sees it as well.

Phoenix: "T"... "U"... I know, "W"! "White"! ...! The entire "W" section is missing! Was it taken...?

Raven: Hmm… Come on, Phoenix, we need to show this Grossberg first!

MOVE TO: Grossberg Law Offices

Going back to the building, Raven shows Grossberg the most important piece they found and so on 'as Raven made another copy of the newspaper'.

***Present Newspaper Clipping***************

Phoenix: I found this in Mia's files...

Raven: We struck gold here.

Grossberg looks at it and remembers what White did that Mia found out on her own, for she knew all along.

Grossberg: So she was investigating Redd White, as I expected. Well, if you wanted to challenge him, you could present this in court.

Raven: Alright!

Phoenix: (Not a bad idea...)

Raven turns to Phoenix for them to get going.

Raven: Grossberg, leave it to us. We're going to stop White with these once and for all.

The two leave back at the Bluecorp place to get White to go into questioning in court tomorrow, Grossberg hopes both Raven and Phoenix will be okay what White can do will be a dirty trick he has up his sleeves always.

Grossberg: (All I can say to them is this, go get that man.)

MOVE TO: Bluecorp

White knew they would come back.

Raven: (We better be careful. I don't trust this man one bit. In any case, I do have the rest in my laptop if all goes wrong.)

White: Well, aren't you two persistent.

Phoenix: Sorry, but there's something I have to ask you.

White: Mr. Lawyer and Ms. Raven, I really hate having to repeat myself... But it seems the message has not yet penetrated your thick skulls... Stop bothering me! If you two try my patience further, I fear a nasty accident may occur. Do I make myself clear?

Phoenix: (Transparent...)

***Present Newspaper Clipping***************

Raven walks up to white being tough and all to show something in his face.

Raven: Well, too bad, White. We have this hear allowing us to get you to question in court tomorrow! Hq!

Phoenix: (This is the only clue that Mia left me... I'd better make this one count!) Mr. White... see this? It's an article describing the suicide of a politician.

White was speechless now.

White: …

Raven: We got you now! No denying your way out of this one.

Phoenix: He was embezzling secret government funds. Then, one day, word got leaked to the press. The very next day he took his own life.

White: And this concerns me how...?

Phoenix: I found this article in Mia's office.

White: Miss Mia...?

Raven: We know what you did besides seeing Mia that night of the murder. Connected to Grossberg's case with her Mother, you make me sick. How could you blackmail people like this?

Phoenix: She had a file filled with articles like this. Every one of them was labeled with a single word... "White."

Raven: Thank her sister Maya for telling us that and April too.

Now they got White where they wanted him to be.

White: ...!

Phoenix: Mr. White, I know what you did to this politician.

* ***You blackmailed him**********************

Phoenix: You were blackmailing him!

White: Blackmail?

Raven: Mr. Grossberg! Who do you suspect!?

Phoenix: Not just him, either. You were threatening and coercing hundreds of others! You were involved in all of the suicide cases that Mia investigated! This company is built on blackmail! I'm right, aren't I?

White: What a bizarre accusation. Mr. Wrong... What is it that you should be doing now? Investigating me? No. I think not! You should be searching for the one who killed Miss Mia! Help me out here, Raven.

Raven: Go suck on your money, pal.

White quickly calls up the front in desk from outside on his interphone.

Interphone: *beep* [Secretary's Office, hello?]

White: Mr. Wrong and Ms. Raven will be leaving now.

Interphone: [Yes, sir. I'll send someone right away.]

Raven: Wait! Don't run away from your actions, you coward!

Phoenix: Wait a second, Mr. White...

The two didn't want to give up there.

* * ***You're wrong*****************************

Raven: Phoenix! Do something! He's wrong!

Phoenix: You're wrong, Mr. White.

White: Excuse me?

Phoenix: What I should be doing now is going after you!

White: Just what are you insinuating?

Phoenix: Mia was on to you. She was keeping tabs. For this reason you had April May tapping her phone. Then, Mia was murdered, and all the documents about you mysteriously disappeared. So, the culprit would be...?

The two will press White harder until the truth comes out even from Raven's skills without him knowing about it.

Raven: That's right! Bobby's aiding you in the false story photographing skills, am I right?

White: … …

Phoenix was shock to hear.

Phoenix: Bobby!?

Raven: Yeah, he would anything for a fake story to make the news seem real. Should've known he would go so low in aiding White here. And here I thought I was going to do it with him, as if. I mean he's been working for the likes of this man some time now; it all makes sense when you think about it. From the photos and blackmailing, that's also Bobby's thing.

White: I have no idea what you two are talking about…

Phoenix: (Once again, Raven, you're amazing.) Even a child could work it out, Mr. White. You did it!

White: …

White continues talking to the interphone to use his dirty back up plan.

Interphone: *beep* [Secretary's office.]

White: We won't need an escort for Mr. Wrong and Ms. Raven. Instead, please connect me to the public prosecutor's office.

Interphone: [Of course, sir. One moment please...] ... [White? That you? What are you doing calling me at a time like this!?]

White: Hello. Chief Prosecutor? I've changed my mind. I want to testify tomorrow.

Interphone: [What's this about?]

White: The Mia Fey case. I witnessed the murder, you see. And, thus, as a very important witness, I would like to testify.

Interphone: [What? Why now? I thought you said you didn't want to go to court?]

White: Quietude...! I told you I changed my mind, didn't I? Oh, and one other thing. Send the police over here right away. The man is standing right in front of me. He looks dazed but could be violent!

Interphone: [What? What man?]

Looks like White is using Phoenix to have him arrested.

White: Are you even listening? The executioner! The hatchet- man! The liquidator... The killer, man!

Phoenix: What!?

Interphone: [Mr. White... this isn't another one of those...]

White: Chief Prosecutor. I do not believe you are in a position to freely offer your opinions to me, correct? I'm telling you to send the police, now!

Interphone: *beep*

White: ...Did I not tell you, Mr. Wrong and Ms. Raven? Well, you sir are a mere lawyer! As was Miss Mia.

Phoenix: How dare you!

Raven got mad to go charging in at him for this ad for Bobby being paid in this blackmailing business.

Raven: Why you-!

White punches Raven in the face to go down for Phoenix to rush to her aid.

Phoenix: Raven!

Raven tries to get up.

Raven: I'm fine… It's him I want to knock down!

White: I'm powerful and stronger than you think I am, missy. I'll point the finger at you, and you will be tried as Miss Mia's killer! The case is as good as settled. No lawyer of any worth will defend you. I have friends in the local lawyer's association, you see. You'll be given a lawyer so stupendously inept that they make even you look competent. And the clues are as good as gone.

White takes Raven's laptop 'knowing it's her decoy for her they have the real one hidden in her sleeves' for White to destroy the evidences.

Raven: No stop!

White: Tad-Dah! Where's your evidence now? Huh? I don't see any but the mess I made, must clean this up.

Phoenix: (I... I feel faint.)

Raven: Phoenix…

Gumshoe comes charging 'or crashing to the door' to do his duties.

Gumshoe: Detective Gumshoe, reporting, sir! Aaa! Butz! Hairy Butz! And the kid!

Raven: (Crap! Not Gumshoe Sir!)

Also Phoenix corrects Gumshoe's mistake.

Phoenix: Wright, actually. Phoenix Wright. And my friend's name is "Larry"...

Gumshoe: Oh, right! Sorry, pal. Butz was that murderer, right?

White: Detective Gumshoe. I present to you, the man who killed Miss Mia Fey!

White was lying to get the two out of his way.

Gumshoe: W-what!?

White: Take this despicable human being into custody. ... Farewell, Mr. Wrong!

Gumshoe: You two are coming with me.

Raven: Gumshoe sir, wait! There's been a mistake!

Before Gumshoe could take both Phoenix and Raven away, Phoenix gets up for he didn't want Raven to go to jail, for now until tomorrow he rather take the fall.

Phoenix: Stop! Raven came in at a wrong time; I was here with White first. She had nothing to do with the murder! I'll go. White's pointing the blame on me; I will stop him in court. So just take me away and leave her out of it!

White laughs and claps as he plays along too.

White: I think he's right. This young lady just saw me stopping him, the poor girl.

Raven was confused.

Raven: No! That's not true-!

Phoenix runs up to Raven hugging her knowing that she'll back her up a lot more tomorrow.

Phoenix: Raven please. I'll go. Know you still have it, so I'll see you at the detention center. Just give White a good word to word until tomorrow.

Raven: But you're getting the arrested!

Phoenix: Yeah, this isn't the first time you know.

Raven: But why?

Phoenix: (Here's my chance. Please don't hate me for this but in case all else fail.)

Phoenix kisses Raven on the lips quickly for he liked it and soon Raven was left speechless.

Gumshoe: Okay, pal. Let's go. Kid, just come to the center in a few hours, got it? And don't get yourself into trouble either.

Gumshoe takes Phoenix away in hand cuffs and out of the office.

Raven: Phoenix!

White laughs for he was enjoying the show, but Raven wasn't for she was mad now.

White: Such drama! I loved it! Ms. Raven, if you don't want me to get Bobby to bring you back to your awful old job, I ask you to leave pretty please.

Raven was going to hurt him again but White stops her.

White: Hold it. I will have you arrested on you harassing Bobby instead him doing that to you, I have the power in doing so. Don't make me.

Raven stops for she punches the wall instead, though hurting herself she had to think of something fast.

White: Admitting defeat now?

Raven: No! I'll defend Phoenix Wright tomorrow and stop you! For killing Mia and putting Maya so much on something she didn't do!

White: Excuse me?

Raven: You heard me! I'll stop you and Bobby for this! That is if I win with my skills and Phoenix's abilities, you will admit defeat.

White then smiles for Raven was getting somewhere with this.

White: Oh, how do I like to play some games. I'll do it! But if I win you'll admit defeat, work for me, leave that lawyer, and I'll destroy the false photos of Bobby thinking you're doing something wrong.

Raven: You're kidding me!

White: Look. Be happy you can aid Mr. Wrong on this case against goodie old me. If you don't, then I'll… Well, you get the point.

Raven had no choice for Bobby was in the other room watching this and getting his old co-worker right where he and White wanted her to be, a set up from the start. So she had no other choice.

Raven: Fine! I'll do it.

White: Excellent! I might drop the charges on your boyfriend when I win. Shake on it.

The two shake hands with each other for Raven was stuck now, just had things to use and show that White didn't find from her.

White: Well, until tomorrow, Ms. Raven, sleep well. You're going to need it.

White closes the door on Raven for she had to do her part now.

Raven: Phoenix… Maya… what've I done?

Time: September 8, 3:37 PM

Location: Detention Center Visitor's Room

Raven rushes back to the detention center visitor's room where Phoenix was freaking out. Though he's held up in there for her to worry about him, he's worried about the case in stopping White, though he saved Raven's life, no good news to him if he doesn't win this one, he was freaking out back and forth.

Phoenix: I can't believe it's only been a day since the first trial. My trial begins tomorrow. White's going to set a trap for me. Raven, I saved her but who's going to be with her if I lose? And the prosecution will be in on it, of course. Edgeworth included. An attorney was assigned to me by the state, yesterday. I refused. I had an idea.

Raven tries talking to Phoenix.

Raven: Phoenix?

Phoenix: Hey, Raven. You okay?

Raven: Well, not really. You see…

Raven told Phoenix what happen after he left, White and Bobby were blackmailing her to work for her if they win or they'll show the cops false photos of her hurting Bobby 'thanks to his dirty work' to pu the blame on her. No good for Phoenix to hear.

Phoenix: You're kidding me! He's cheating!

Raven: Like I had a choice! I'm sorry. I should been arrested instead of you…

Phoenix: No, don't be sorry. I decided to take the blame.

Raven: But why?

Phoenix: (Should I tell her?) Listen about the kiss…

Raven: Forget it. What's the point if we can't beat White with the things I still have on my other laptop?

Raven shows it to Phoenix.

Phoenix: I thought he destroyed yours.

Raven: Well, I never leave without a backup plan right? I got all the things and a few to show for tomorrow in court.

Phoenix was so happy to hear.

Phoenix: You're a real life saver, Raven.

Raven: Also you and I are defending yourself and Maya.

Phoenix: You sure?

Raven: I can do a few things my way, Edgeworth doesn't scare me. Plus it's good that Maya got out free. A reason I came here besides talking to you.

Phoenix: That's good. Where is she?

Maya stands right next to Raven to speak to Phoenix next.

Maya: ... Wright! Mr. Wright!

Phoenix: Oh, Maya! Great, they let you out of detention.

Raven: Told you.

Maya: Just now, yes. It's all thanks to you!

Phoenix kind of finds this funny.

Phoenix: Hah. Now I'm afraid we've switched places.

Maya: What? You mean, you...?

Raven: Tell her.

Maya: Tell me what?

Phoenix: I explained what had happened to Maya. …

Phoenix tells Maya everything and so does Maya the real truth and killer being White himself, with Phoenix arrested, for him and Raven to defend for and a bit from Maya, also Grossberg being blackmailed, and for Mia to be killed for it was most shocking to hear even for her.

Maya: I don't believe it! How many people does that man need to destroy before he's satisfied!? My mother... My sister... And now you! Not to mention you, Raven, my new best friend's being blackmailed as well! This has gone too far! Mr. Wright, please tell me, is there anything I can do?

Phoenix: Um... well...

Raven: Well, I'm defending Phoenix with his help too. It'll be nice to have another person with us.

***Cheer me on in court*********************

Phoenix and Raven would like for Maya to sit with them.

Phoenix: Well, you could cheer for me in court.

Maya: Cheer for you? You mean... like a cheerleader?

Phoenix: Huh? Um, yeah, like that.

Raven: There's a differences of the two, but if you look at it that way then sure.

Maya: Alright! Leave it to me!

Phoenix: Huh?

Maya: I'd better go get a uniform and some pom-poms...! But... but I can't just sit here and do nothing! I've got to give that man a piece of my mind!

Raven make sure she can bring everything she need for tomorrow as well.

Raven: And with my skills we will beat him!

Maya puts her hands up with Raven's as well.

Maya: Count on it!

Phoenix: (Just a piece...?) Okay. Then, come to the court tomorrow.

Maya: O-okay! I'll be there! I'll show them a thing or two! See you outside, Raven!

Raven: Be right out!

Maya leaves the place for Raven and Phoenix to say something to each other before time runs out for them.

Raven: Phoenix, remember you said you would defend me in court against Bobby? I should've taken your offer on it. Now look at us? Should've called the police when I had the chance to…

Phoenix felt bad for Raven now since she and Maya did cheer him up a bit, it was his turn as he reaches his hands to Raven's through the slot hole.

Phoenix: Don't be. None of us didn't know what was going on until the last minute. I'm just glad you left that boss of yours.

Raven: Yeah, ex-boss now.

The two smiled at each other.

Phoenix: Don't worry about me, I'm worried about you. I don't want you to work for White.

Raven: And I won't. We'll get out of this mess, I know it.

Phoenix: Let's do all that we can. See you tomorrow?

Raven: Okay. I'll go stay with Maya for a bit. I wish I knew where to live at but let's work on one thing at a time. Good night, Phoenix.

Raven leaves with Maya for Phoenix hopes they'll be alright.

Phoenix: Good night, Raven. You and Maya please be safe.

Without anyone of the three knowing that someone was hiding and hearing the whole thing what looks like it was Edgeworth, but why was he there…? Phoenix tries to rest and remembers what to say and show in court, at least he won't be alone and he's doing it to save his and Raven's life. It won't be so easy that's for sure.

Phoenix: It's the beginning of a new century, yet with crime it's the same old story. In fact, it's gotten worse. Lengthy court proceedings are no longer realistic. Beginning a few years ago, a limit of three days was put on initial court trials. Almost all finish in a day. Most with a guilty verdict. I never thought I would end up in the defendant's chair myself or seeing Raven being force to take on White's offer if she loses or tries stopping him by brute force. Tomorrow the true culprit will appear as a witness. This is it! It's me or him! Raven, we have to do this. This is the only time to show you how I feel!

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Defending for your Life

Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright

Fan Fiction Story/Script by Tayla Drago

'Turnabout Sister' (4)

Chapter 5: Defending for your Life

Day: September 9, 9:52 AM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 1

Today was the day for Raven and Phoenix to defend himself and avenge Mia to take out White, though it won't be so easy to do that's for sure. Maya will be sure to support them no matter what happens.

Maya: Well... I guess this is it!

Phoenix: Yeah. One way or another, this case gets decided today. You ready, Raven?

Raven got all of her things all set to go.

Raven: You bet I am. Phoenix, we'll get you out of this mess.

Phoenix: Thanks…

Maya freaks out for she sees something walking to the court room with them.

Maya: Aaa! Ph-Phoenix! Look!

Raven: Its him…

Phoenix: (...! Prosecutor... Edgeworth.)

None other than Edgeworth himself, he bumps into Raven dropping his things for she gets scared.

Raven: I didn't mean to-!

As she helps Edgeworth pick up the things off the ground, he sees scars left from Bobby's doing all over Raven's arm for he knows something was wrong with her. He leans in close to her ear to say something.

Edgeworth: He doesn't have to do this to you anymore. Allow me to sue him.

Raven: What?

Edgeworth: You heard me.

Raven got confused for Edgeworth hands over a card of his business for her to use for later on.

Edgeworth: I'll sue him for you, call me when you need me to.

Raven: (Wait… He's talking Bobby, right? How does he know that? And why help me out?)

Very strange there… Edgeworth gets his things in going back to being himself for some reason as he speaks to Phoenix he was going to prove guilty and up against.

Edgeworth: I received a call from the public prosecutor's office yesterday.

Phoenix: ?

Edgeworth was talking about getting a call from white yesterday who told him a lie.

Edgeworth: He told me that whatever Mr. White says today, it will be the "absolute truth." No matter how you try to attack his testimony... If I raise an objection, I have it on good faith that the judge will listen to me.

Phoenix: (What, does White have the judge in his pocket, too!?) So... you're saying I'm going to be guilty. End of story?

Edgeworth: … I will do anything to get my verdict, Mr. Wright. Anything.

Raven stands up for Phoenix.

Raven: No! (I better tell this card thing to Phoenix later on, but for now…) He and I are going to stop you in court; though he is I still got the skills!

Edgeworth: You? You maybe come in handy to Wright, but you think you'll stop me?

Raven looks up the rules of court on her laptop.

Raven: Well, it says here besides someone can aid a lawyer if he or she likes to in court… It also says a side lawyer with the same skills can but only if they're with them to able to show evidences. See?

Edgeworth sees it knowing that Raven was right.

Edgeworth: Do whatever you like. At least try to.

Maya got made a Edgeworth on his bad attitude leaving Raven confused about him in a odd way.

Maya: Why... Why!? How can you torment an innocent person like this!?

Edgeworth: "Innocent"...? How can we know that? The guilty will always lie, to avoid being found out. There's no way to tell who is guilty and who is innocent! All that I can hope to do is get every defendant declared "guilty"! So I make that my policy.

Phoenix had to say something that changed everything.

Phoenix: Edgeworth... You've changed.

Maya: Hmm? Phoenix! You know him!?

Raven: No way.

They were childhood friends once until something changed Edgeworth alright.

Edgeworth: Don't expect any special treatment, Phoenix Wright.\

Edgeworth makes his way into the courtroom first.

Maya: Ph-Phoenix...?

Phoenix: Well... court will be opening for session soon.

Maya: What? But wait! Your defense attorney isn't even here yet! He's not...

Raven: Ah, Maya, don't you get it?

Phoenix: I'll be defending myself with Raven doing all the work.

That surprises Maya again.

Maya: Whaaaat!?

Phoenix: Okay, let's do this. Raven.

Raven: Ready or not, White! Here we come!

Day: September 9, 10:00 AM

Location: District Court Courtroom No. 1

*All rise!*

The court has started for lots of people sitting down, along with Maya by both Phoenix and Raven's side against Edgeworth as White to appear, and the Judge to start things up. As well as Bobby watching everything in the background with his pictures.

Judge: The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Phoenix Wright.

Edgeworth: The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Raven raise her hand up.

Raven: Times two as well, Your Honor!

Judge: Mr. Wright...Are you sure you're up to doing this?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. I will be defending myself with Raven to back me up the most.

Raven: I check the rules, we're good.

Judge: Understood. If it says you can with Mr. Wright on your side then I'll allow it. Very well. Mr. Edgeworth, your opening statement, please.

Edgeworth: As the details of the event are already quite clear to the court, today we will hear the testimony of another witness to the defendant's crime.

Judge: I see. The prosecution may call its witness.

Phoenix: (That went far too smoothly! It's like... it's like he already knows why!)

***Objection********************************

Raven: Phoenix! Wait!

Phoenix: Mr. Edgeworth, you owe an explanation to the court! Why didn't this witness testify in the trial against Ms. Maya Fey!?

Edgeworth: Hmph. I'm ever so sorry! Mr. White is a busy man, and besides... at the time, I thought that Ms. May's opinion was all that would be needed. Again, my sincerest apologies to the court.

Judge: Excellent, Mr. Edgeworth. I appreciate your demeanor.

Edgeworth: …

Phoenix: (Great. He gets to show off and I get nowhere.)

Edgeworth: I would like to call Mr. Redd White to the stand!

Raven: (We're dead.)

White takes the stand trying to act so cheesy knowing he's the real bad guy here.

Edgeworth: Please state your full name.

White: You wish to know the title of my personage?

Edgeworth: Er... your name?

White: Yes! That is what I said! Oh dear, do my locutions confuse?

Edgeworth slams his hand down demanding White to say his name in the court room.

Edgeworth: Name!

Raven tries not to laugh.

Phoenix: (These two are great together...)

White: My name is Redd White. But my friends call me Blanco Nino. I am the CEO, or to use a more common term, the President, of Bluecorp.

Edgeworth: Did you know the victim, Ms. Mia Fey?

White: That would be a negatory! No, I did not.

Edgeworth: … You were at the Gatewater Hotel the night of the murder?

White: Correct.

Edgeworth: And you witnessed the murder from there?

White: Ahem. Why tell you what you already know?

Judge: Very well, Mr. White. You may begin your testimony.

Phoenix: (If I can't rip this guy's testimony apart, I'm done for.)

Raven shows Phoenix her extra evidences and back up plans.

Raven: No worries, I got you covered.

Phoenix: Anything to stop this guy then I'm in.

Raven: You bet.

White: Ho hoh hoh. I hope you have made your peace with God, Mr. Lawyer!

Phoenix: …!

With looked worried, Maya and Raven were ready for anything.

Maya: Let him have it, Phoenix!

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- Witness's Account -

(1)

White: Let's see, it was about 9:00, I believe.

(2)

I was quietly perusifying... er, that's "reading" to you, some papers by the window.

(3)

Then I heard a bedlam coming from outside!

(4)

Surprised, I turned to look at the building across the way.

(5)

It was then I saw him: a spiky-haired man attacking a woman with long hair!

(6)

Needless to say that man was none other than you, Mr. Lawyer!

(7)

I called Miss May over at once. She, too, was flabbergasted of course.

(8)

The victim, she... she ran away, but you gave chase!

(9)

Finally there was a terrible impaction! Then it was all over...

Judge: Hmm... If things occurred as you testify, then I'm afraid the defendant is guilty. Very well, defendant... er, I mean, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides. Your cross-examination...

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor.

Raven: Yep!

CROSS EXAMINATION

- Witness's Account -

(1)

White: Let's see, it was about 9:00, I believe.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* How do you know what time it was?

White: Because I am always abso-posi-lutely perfect, you know?

Raven: (A bit too perfect there.)

Phoenix: No, you're not getting away with that!

White: You are so mistrusting, Mr. Lawyer! So... what was the proper term for "secretary" again...? Anyway, Miss May ordered room service for 9:00. It happened soon after the room service arrived.

Phoenix: (Hmm. That's what Miss May said, too.)

Raven: That part could be useful.

***Press further****************************

Phoenix: True, the bellboy who brought the coffee saw Miss May. But he testified that he did not see you at the time!

White: Ahem. This is your concern? Silly Lawyer! Miss May received the coffee outside the room! Of course he could not see me. He would need X-ray vision to pull off something like that!

Raven sticks her tongue out at White for no way she would work with the likes of him.

Phoenix: (Hmm...)

Edgeworth: Tell us, what were you doing at the time?

(2)

White: I was quietly perusifying... er, that's "reading" to you, some papers by the window.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* By window, you mean the one directly across from the Fey & Co. Law Office?

White: Correct! That is the only window, you see.

Phoenix: And there you were reading... papers?

White: Correct! The Gatewater is a business-man's hotel, and I am a busy man who had business to do! You believe me, right Ms Raven?

Raven: (As if!) Or so he thinks he saw while working…

(3)

White: Then I heard a bedlam coming from outside!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* A "bedlam"?

White: It must have been when you attacked, I assume.

Raven got mad at White.

Raven: Liar!

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* I think we need more hearing and less complaining, my dear. We see. Continue.

Raven freaks out a little.

Raven: What's up with this guy? Seriously…

Continuing on in court of the testimony.

(4)

White: Surprised, I turned to look at the building across the way.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So you were reading your papers until you heard that sound?

White: But of course. I am no snoop, peeping out of windows at night.

Phoenix: (No snoop? Yeah, right! You've made a career out of snooping!)

Raven looks up on her laptop to learn more of White's office during the murder of Mia.

Raven: A peeping tom really.

Phoenix: Anything yet.

Raven: Almost got it. Keep talking to him, Phoenix.

Phoenix: That's when I been doing so far.

(5)

White: It was then I saw him: a spiky-haired man attacking a woman with long hair!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* S-spiky-haired!?

Raven: Give me a break. Moving on please!

(6)

White: Needless to say that man was none other than you, Mr. Lawyer!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What you just said directly conflicts with Miss May's testimony! Miss May clearly stated that the assailant looked like a "girl"!

White: I've always been proud of my eyesight, Mr. Lawyer.

Phoenix: Just what is your eyesight?

White: Counting both eyes... 40!

Phoenix: 40!? Don't add them together!

Judge: I think the witness is trying to say his eyesight is good.

Phoenix: (Hey, whose side is the judge on, anyway?)

Edgeworth: And what did you do then?

(7)

White: I called Miss May over at once. She, too, was flabbergasted of course.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What was Miss May doing at that time?

White: She had just finished watching a soap opera on the TV, and was weeping openly.

Phoenix: Did you know she had been tapping the Fey office phone?

Raven: Who else wouldn't since she worked for White?

Edgeworth objects to that part.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Irrelevant! That has nothing to do with the case at hand.

Raven: Oh come on!

White: I care not. I will answer the lawyer's bold inquiry. Miss May was acting alone when she tapped the phone of this Fey woman.

Phoenix: You'd make a good politician, Mr. White.

Raven: (Ironic wise.)

They were both saying the irony to White.

White: Ho hoh! After all, I am "El Presidente."

Judge: Please continue.

(8)

White: The victim, she... she ran away, but you gave chase!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Can you be a little more detailed about that? I think it's worth knowing exactly what happened.

White: Of course! Comprende! I understand! The victim was attacked, by you, and ran to the left. You gave chase, and struck her down!

Raven knows that White made that up since she was with Phoenix.

Raven: (I doubt it.)

Edgeworth: Are you sure?

White: As you know, I am always abso-posi-lutely perfect!

Judge: Perhaps you could change your testimony to reflect this new detail.

CHANGE TO 8b

So White did a bit in adding one testimony to tell.

(8b)

White: The victim ran to the left, and you gave chase!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Are you sure about that?

White: How many times must I say it? I am abso-posi-lutely perfect! End of story!

Phoenix: (How many times must I hear that?)

Raven: Lot I'm afraid.

Maya whispers to both Phoenix and Raven.

Maya: Psst! Phoenix! Doesn't something about that strike you as a little odd?

She was right. Raven looks it up from the court record papers she had a copy to show to Phoenix and print out a page for him in seconds.

Raven: Phoenix, she's right. Use this.

Phoenix reads it and so does Maya.

Maya: Knew it!

Phoenix: Raven, you're amazing! Thanks!

The two say it together to show evidences.

Raven: Then let's do it together. *GOT YOU NOW!*

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Wait right there! Mr. White, you've dug your own grave!

Raven shows it to White for him to make up on something he never seen it before.

Raven: Check it!

White: What is this!?

Phoenix: You said the victim ran to the "left." But that directly contradicts Miss May's testimony! She clearly stated that the victim ran "right"!

White: ...! Oh hoh hoh. It is simple. You have misheard her.

Raven: I believe you knew but made it up. Unless you know your lefts and rights. But you don't.

Phoenix shows White the rest as Raven does too on her laptop to lay it all down.

Phoenix: I think not. She has a point there. Look at the floor plans... The killer was here. And the victim, here. If the victim ran to the left, as you claim she did... She would have been running directly away from the door! She would have been running into a dead end! Don't you find that odd?

White: ! Very strange... I did see her run to the left... I did.

White was freaking out.

Maya: Phoenix... Look at his face. I don't think he's lying about this one.

Phoenix: True. (Maybe he really did see the victim run left...? )

Raven found something out.

Raven: Got it! It's either left or right, more than one if you know what I mean…

Judge wanted to say something.

Judge: Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor?

Judge: Miss May says "right," and Mr. White says "left." Can you explain this contradiction to the court?

***Both are right***************************

Phoenix: So Raven, you thinking what I'm thinking?

Raven: Yep, I am. It's both. Say it to him!

Phoenix: (You can count on me.) Both witnesses are telling the truth. (For once...)

Edgeworth: Hah! I doubt it! Er, rather, that does not clear up the contradiction!

Phoenix: There is one scenario that would explain their conflicting accounts.

Edgeworth: What!?

Raven explains a bit better.

Raven: Please! White wasn't where he was suppose to be for we have prove of that when you look at it.

Phoenix: Obviously, the witness was not viewing the crime from the hotel!

Judge: Mr. Wright! What do you mean?

Edgeworth: Yes, what do you mean, he was not "viewing the crime from the hotel"!? If he was not in the hotel, where could he have been!?

Phoenix had something to show with Raven's help.

Phoenix: In the law offices of Fey & Co., of course! More specifically, he was standing here! (Show the court where Mr. White was standing!)

Points out on the blue prints on what area all thanks to Raven's help.

Raven: Phoenix, here. What looks like it that Mia ran to the left side but through the other side of the building of the window shows, to both parts which is both being from left to the right. Big mistake for White.

Phoenix uses the skills from Raven's to do his part next.

Phoenix: You're good.

Raven: Thanks. All it takes is skills and how the murder scene took place.

Phoenix: That's where I come in. *TAKE THAT!* This is where he was! Look! When the victim ran for the door... If he was watching from this point, to him it would appear that she ran to the "left."

Edgeworth: Please! This is no time for jokes in ill taste! That is where the killer was standing!

Everyone goes crazy all over the court room for the Judge to calm them all down.

Judge: Order! I will have order! Anyone disturbing the order of this courtroom will be held in contempt! Mr. Wright! Ms. Strides! What are you two suggesting!?

White started to freak out.

White: R-r-rapscallion!

But once again Edgeworth objects to it.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* The postulations of the defense are a distortion of the truth, Your Honor!

Judge: Indeed. They do seem a bit far-fetched...

White: … Ho hoh hoh! You provide us with so much entertainment, Mr. Lawyer!

Phoenix: (What now!? He's... laughing!?)

Raven: In a dumb way.

White: The hilarity of the moment made me remember something... It appears I have been unclear, and for this, I apologize. Mr. Your Honor... Might I be allowed to testify once more?

Judge: Very well, let's hear your revised testimony.

Both Raven and Phoenix were getting this case solved so far…

Raven: Bring it on!

Phoenix: (Good luck. You can't fix a broken testimony, buddy!)

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- She Ran to the "Left" -

(1)

White: Miss May's testimony was correct... as was mine!

(2)

When you assaulted the girl, she first ran to the left.

(3)

And then you hit her, savagely! That is what I saw.

(4)

Next, with the last of her strength, she ran to the right.

(5)

You chased her, and delivered the final blow.

(6)

That is what Miss May saw.

(7)

You see? You hit her twice! Don't you remember, Mr. Lawyer?

Judge: Hmm... That does seem to make sense. Will you be cross-examining the witness's testimony?

Phoenix: You bet I will! I mean, yes, Your Honor. Raven?

Raven: I'm ready to hack.

Raven started typing away and searching.

CROSS EXAMINATION

- She Ran to the "Left" -

(1)

White: Miss May's testimony was correct... as was mine!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!*What do you mean by that!

White: That is what I am about to explain! You Americans, always so impatient! It does not become you.

Phoenix: (Hey buddy, you're an American, too!)

Raven: I swear to God, it's like talking to a child here.

(2)

White: When you assaulted the girl, she first ran to the left.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What do you mean "first"?

White: "First"? That is what comes before what happens "next." You do speak English, right? Please, sit back, relax. I will try to use simple words for your benefit. First, she ran to the left, and then... And then you hit her, savagely! That is what I saw. Poor Ms. Raven was so shocked to hear the news for me to remember the horrible moment I'm telling you about all over again. So sad…

Raven: (He's lying!) Sicko!

Phoenix agrees with Raven on that part.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!*I didn't hit anyone! Raven knows I didn't.

White: Now, now, Mr. Wright. There is no point hiding things from this court even from your once girlfriend.

Raven: (Me? His girlfriend…?)

Phoenix: I'm not hiding anything!

With Raven confused, Phoenix admitting he didn't do it 'of course', and Edgeworth objects.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* The prosecution requests that the defense refrain from interrupting the testimony!

Judge: Mr. Wright, you have been warned.

Phoenix: (Why's he mad at me!?)

Raven got angry again in court for people to be a bit scared of.

Raven: LET PHOENIX SPEAK!

Judge changes his mind leaving Edgeworth to feel a bit annoyed.

Edgeworth: Unbelievable…!

Judge: Oh! Please excuse me… But please keep it carefully on what you say, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. (Thank you, Raven.)

Getting back to the testimony.

Raven: You were saying, White?

(4)

White: Next, with the last of her strength, she ran to the right.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What do you mean "next"!?

White: "Next" is what comes after "first."

Phoenix: I know that!

White: Then that is all you need to know, Mr. Lawyer. As I said, she turned and made a desperate dash to the right.

Raven was getting close in finding the truth on how White murder Mia as fast as she could.

(5)

White: You chased her, and delivered the final blow.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Stop saying it was me!

White: But, it was you.

Raven: Liar!

White laughs as if he cares.

White: Me a liar? I doubt it. Ms. Raven, you know I'm doing this to say you, right?

Soon Edgeworth speaks up.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Ms. Strides, saying a liar doesn't prove anything just yet. Mr. Wright! If you claim that it was NOT you, and then show us proof!

Phoenix: (Argh! Can I do nothing right? Nothing!?)

Raven tries cheering Phoenix up.

Raven: Sorry, Phoenix, I'm hurrying up.

White: May I continue?

(6)

White: That is what Miss May saw.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So each of you saw different parts...?

White: Abso-posi-lutely! That's right, of course!

Phoenix: (Where did he pick up that annoying phrase...?)

Raven: (Tell me about it.)

White: Anyway, moving along!

(7)

White: You see? You hit her twice!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So were you watching both times?

White: I suppose I was. And please excuse me for not testifying to this sooner!

Maya: What do you think Phoenix?

Raven found the piece to aid Phoenix once again on.

Raven: Got something. Whenever you're ready, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Right. I think we've got him right where we want him! He slipped! (Thanks to Raven's help.) *OBJECTION!* Mr. White! The victim died from a "single" blow!

Phoenix shows that out to court as Raven tells it as well after looking it up. Leaving White to be freaking out.

White: …!

Phoenix: What do you have to say to that?

White: Er... Erp!

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* He's right you know, White. Mia died from one single with a very heavy item you used. One hit like that to the head, then boom! You're good as dead! Head goes bleeding from the brain and no way a powerful swing like it will allow you to stay alive from the inside of the body. In other words a hemorrhage.

Maya was amazed by Raven's skills.

Maya: Wow! So amazing!

Phoenix: At a girl, Raven!

Raven smiles.

Raven: It was nothing. It's my job.

Phoenix: (Now's my chance to hit him where it counts!) Mr. White, she's right you know. Wasn't it you who told this court you were "abso-posi-lutely perfect"?

White: Mmph. I will refrain from using this phrase from now on.

Raven: We'll see about that…

Phoenix: Your Honor, if you could ask the witness for a new testimony...

Edgeworth tries to get out of it.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* The witness is obviously confused, Your Honor! I would like to request a 10 minute break!

Judge: Yes... yes, quite.

Not this time under Phoenix and Raven's job.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* The witness is confused because he's lying! I emphatically request that there be no break, Your Honor!

Raven: Please! Let us, Your Honor! (Because if we don't either way, White will win along with Bobby and I'll be stuck working with the two forever!)

Other people started talking all over the court room, meaning they believe in Phoenix.

(Yeah! We want justice...!)

(Don't let him get away!)

Soon the Judge changes his mind.

Judge: Very well. If the witness would care to revise his testimony...

Raven: Alright! Overruled there! Phoenix! Maya! We're getting there, almost…

Phoenix: Let's keep on going.(The crowd's on my side! No slipping out of this now, White!)

Judge: Mr. White?

White had no choice but to do so for a third testimony to say.

White: O... okay...

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- The Two Accounts -

(1)

White: Umm, well, see-I looked at the other window when I heard that thing fall.

(2)

Then, the next moment, I saw Miss Mia run to the left!

(3)

The killer, you, attacked her... but she dodged. Umm... and then...

(4)

She turned, and ran for the door!

(5)

Then you did her in with a single blow! Thwap!

Still an odd describing it of the sound known as a thwap.

Judge: Hmm. "Thwap" indeed. Very well, you may begin the cross-examination.

White: Mr. Your Honor... My stomach, you see, it is hurting...

Phoenix: Deal with it. This is almost over.

Raven: No kidding, you big baby.

White got upset knowing he's done for almost.

White: ...! Ms Raven, remember our deal…

Raven: If you win. That is 'if' you win. So try me.

White: So be it-!

CROSS EXAMINATION

- The Two Accounts -

(1)

White: Umm, well, see-I looked at the other window when I heard that thing fall.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You heard "that thing fall"? What exactly was "that thing"?

White: Huh? Oh... oh, that? Umm... the glass light stands!

Raven shows Phoenix what it looks like from the blue prints of the room.

Raven: He's right. See?

Phoenix: (Right... the one that had fallen over at the scene.)

Maya: Phoenix! Raven! Doesn't something about that strike you as odd?

Raven: We know, Maya, we know. It sounds very strange to us after all. Phoenix, press further.

***Yeah, very odd***************************

Phoenix: (Yeah, that is odd. I'll press further.) Mr. White.

White: Huh? W-what?

Phoenix: You're saying you saw the glass light stand?

Raven shows the blueprint layouts to White.

White: Y-yes.

Phoenix: Then change your testimony to reflect that!

Raven: Yes, please do.

White: S-sorry. My bad...

The Judge makes sure of that.

Judge: The witness will revise his testimony.

White: Okay okay. Of course.

(1b)

White: A light stand was lying on the floor when I looked.

Raven: Do it!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* The "glass stand was lying on the floor"? That's the first I've heard of this. Why didn't you tell us about the stand before?

White: W-why? Me? W-well... I was instructed not to... wait! One moment! Give me a minute to gather my thoughts. I am so... so confused.

White was about to lose it any time soon.

Phoenix: (White's falling apart.)

Edgeworth tries changing the subject.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Your Honor! Please, I ask that you do not allow the witness to be badgered any further!

Judge: M-Mr. Wright. Please refrain from badgering the witness...

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor.(Edgeworth is on the ropes!)

Raven: No worries. We're getting this.

Judge: Very well. The witness may continue his account.

(2)

White: Then, the next moment, I saw Miss Mia run to the left!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* "Miss Mia"...? Mr. White, did you know the victim personally?

White: No, triple no! How would I? How could I!

White couldn't hold it for Edgeworth to change another thing.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* I see nothing odd about the witness knowing the name of the victim. Mr. Wright! I will not have you harrying the witness!

Raven: Okay…?

Phoenix: (You're looking a little flustered, Edgeworth!)

(3)

White: The killer, you, attacked her... but she dodged.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Now before, you said that she was hit before she ran.

White: Y-yes, I must have been confused. But don't worry! We all know what happened now.

Raven: (Yeah, right.)

(4)

White: She turned, and ran for the door!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What did you do then?

White: I gave chase, of course! ...! No! No! Not me. Th-the killer, I mean! He gave chase!

Same old thing happens for the two, from freaking out to changing things around.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Mr. White, please try to remain calm. Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides here are only trying to fluster you with baseless accusations!

White: Oh... oh right. Thank you, Miles.

Raven: (You seen yourself in the mirror lately, Edgeworth?)

(5)

White: Then you did her in with a single blow! Thwap!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* "Thwap"...? That doesn't sound like the "savage" attack from your earlier testimony...

Raven: No kidding.

White: Ho! Hoh hoh! Yes, well, I am a man of peace, you see.

Maya tries saying something to the two.

Maya: Phoenix! Raven! He's getting a lot less talkative. He's probably afraid I'll catch him on something!

Phoenix: (But it won't be easy!) *OBJECTION!* Mr. White.

Raven shows the pieces as she hacks another part of the evidences was left over glass shards of the crime scene.

Raven: *BINGO!* Phoenix, use this as proof. Show this to White, it fell from the light stand in Mia's office. Think about it!

Phoenix: I don't know what I do without your help, Raven.

***If Glass Shards presented****************

Phoenix presents the evidences of shard glass to the court room.

Phoenix: It was impossible for you to have seen the light stand!

White: Whaaaat!?

Phoenix: The stand broke into pieces when it fell!

That got White off guard.

White: Ooof!

Phoenix: Just by seeing the broken pieces you would have no idea it was a light stand! So tell me, exactly when was it that you saw the stand? Answer the question!

Raven: I would if I were you, White.

White: ...! I-isn't it obvious? I saw the stand before it fell over!

Phoenix: So... you saw the stand before the victim was attacked, then?

White: C-correct! That would be no problemo, right?

Phoenix: (Hmm...)

Raven could tell that White was lying to them.

Raven: He's lying.

Phoenix: He is?

Maya: Really?

Raven: I have seen criminals lying their way out. The light stand was near the window to break. He would've known since he was the one who came in to murder Mia, am I right. He attacked without seeing it or cared. He's sweating, moving his hands around many times, and speechless. Yep! He's lying.

* ***Big problemo*****************************

Phoenix: In that case… There's a big problemo, er, I mean problem here. On what Raven said is true.

White: What problem is this?

Phoenix: Mr. White, let me make sure I have this straight... You saw the glass light stand through the window, from the hotel... before the incident occurred?

White: Correct! That is so! It's conclusive, definitive, undeniable... unimpeachable!

Phoenix: No, it's impossible! You couldn't have seen the stand!

Judge: What? Why couldn't he? You have proof?

Phoenix: I sure do, Your Honor! A person in the hotel could not have seen the stand before it fell over!

Phoenix points it out with Raven's help on the blue prints.

***If Floor Plans presented*****************

Phoenix: It was impossible for you to have seen the glass stand!

White: Whaaaat!?

Phoenix: Look at this!

Everyone all over the court room sees it carefully.

Judge: These are the floor plans to the scene of the murder, yes?

Phoenix: Correct, Your Honor. Now, look... If you were to look through the window at the office... This is the area you would be able to see! Here! Well...? Note that the stand is not within the visible area! Well, Mr. White! What do you have to say to that!?

Raven: Ha! *GOT YOU NOW!* Not so much as knowing as leaving clues behind, smooth move dude.

White: Er... erp! Ri... dicu... losity...

Raven: He's freaking out. Say it like it is, Phoenix!

Raven let's Phoenix say the rest.

Phoenix: (Here we go!) Mr. White. If you were in the Gatewater hotel as you claim, you could not have seen the stand before it fell over! In fact, you wouldn't have been able to see it after it fell, either! There's no way you could have recognized the broken shards as a glass light stand! So, when did you see the stand, Mr. White? It must have been the moment that it fell! And the only place you could have seen that from... is inside the Fey Law Offices! In other words, you were at the scene of the crime, when the murder took place!

White starts to flip out like crazy.

White: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Judge: Mr... White?

Soon White was being speechless.

White: …

Phoenix: Mr. White.

White: ...

Phoenix: You did it, didn't you?

Raven: Hook, line, and stinker.

White: … Mr. Your Honor. I... I... Miss Mia... ...

Phoenix: (Heh. Looks like we're about to get our verdict!)

As Phoenix and Raven were about to win this case since they got White where they wanted him to be, Edgeworth had one more thing up his sleeves to use in order to win 'since he never loses a case'.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* That's far enough, Phoenix Wright and Raven Strides!

Phoenix: W-what!? (Urk! I forgot about Edgeworth!)

Raven: Busted!

Edgeworth: Mr. White...

White: …

Edgeworth: I think the time has come. Shouldn't you confess your crime now, hmm?

White: W... what?

Edgeworth: I said, you should confess your crime. Ergo, confess that you placed the wiretap!

Phoenix: The w-wiretap!?

Raven: Oh no… No! I forgot about that! White has it and I got the information about it!

Phoenix: He what!? He knew! He took that and your back up computer yesterday!

Raven got upset since she didn't see that part happening for White to take two things to get rid of and to destroy.

Raven: I'm so sorry, Phoenix and Maya. I screw up. I'll be working for White and Bobby for sure…

Everyone goes crazy in court for the Judge to keep things in order.

Judge: Order! Order! Mr. Edgeworth! Explain to the court what you mean by this!

Edgeworth: Distinguished members of the court... Mr. White is slightly confused. Allow me to explain.

Phoenix: (I really don't like the way this is headed... What's worse, Raven doesn't have anything left to help me out with Not good!)

Edgeworth: As you know, Mr. White is the CEO of Bluecorp. He ordered his secretary, Miss April May, to tap the law offices of Ms. Fey.

Judge: What does that have to do...?

Edgeworth: Your Honor. The question is: when was the wiretap placed in the office, and by whom?

Phoenix already knows where this part was headed at.

Phoenix: No! You wouldn't!

Raven: (He would…)

Edgeworth: Mr. White. In order to place the wiretap, you entered Ms. Fey's office. Am I correct...?

Soon White looked normal again to win this for sure.

White: ...! C-correct! You are most correct, Miles!

Phoenix: Give me a break!

White: Yes... in order to place the wiretap, I breached the Fey & Co. Law Offices! That is when I saw that accursed light stand!

Judge: Now I'm confused. Please explain to the court what all this means, Mr. Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: Gladly, Your Honor. Mr. Phoenix Wright has made his position quite clear. He has determined that Mr. White knew the glass stand was in the office. He has shown that there was only one time Mr. White could have seen the stand: At the very moment of the murder! Thus, Mr. Wright would like you to believe that Mr. White was the murderer!

Judge: I see.

Edgeworth: However! It is a fact that Mr. White had been to that office well before the murder took place! He went to place the wiretap! He could have seen the glass light stand then. Ergo, Mr. Phoenix Wright's theory is revealed for the baseless conjecture it is!

Judge: Mr. White! You will testify to the court about this wiretap!

White: Ahem. Leave it to me!

Not good for Phoenix nor Raven at all.

Phoenix: (I... I feel faint.)

No matter what Raven could pull up, nothing will do any good now.

Raven: If only I had another evidences on me, we would we. But how!?

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- The Wiretapping -

(1)

White: It was the beginning of September... the week before the murder.

(2)

I had entered the Fey & Co. Law Offices.

(3)

Of course, I had done so to place the wiretap.

(4)

That is when I saw this glass light stand.

Judge: Hmm... So, you saw the stand before the night of the incident... And this is how you were able to identify what had fallen over. By the sound?

White: Correct! That is right.

Judge: I see. Very well, Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine.

Phoenix: (Gah! What am I supposed to do now...!?) Raven, anything!?

Raven looked upset.

Raven: No… He knew I would have a backup plan too, just did it at a wrong time. Phoenix, I tried but we can't.

Maya tries rooting for the two.

Maya: Good luck, Phoenix... Raven, there has to be a way.

Raven: (I'm not so sure if there is!)

Phoenix only shot was to try.

CROSS EXAMINATION

- The Wiretapping -

(1)

White: It was the beginning of September... the week before the murder.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* D-do you have proof!?

Edgeworth stops Phoenix.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Miss April May knew the details of Ms. Fey's phone conversation! This proves that the wiretap was placed before the murder!

Phoenix: Huh... right.

No good news on Phoenix's side.

(2)

White: I had entered the Fey & Co. Law Offices.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Was it really you that went into the office? Or was it Miss May?

Happens again.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Unidentified fingerprints several days old were found in the Fey & Co. Law Offices. Those were obviously Mr. White's.

Phoenix: (And if I know Edgeworth, he's already run a check on those prints... Raven, it's not your fault. Please don't give up. For yourself and… For me… Poor girl.)

Edgeworth: Now, Mr. White. Tell us why you went to the Fey & Co. Law Offices.

(3)

White: Of course, I had done so to place the wiretap.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Why did you tap Mia's phone!?

Edgeworth knows he has this in the bag.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* That has no bearing on the current case, Your Honor.

White: Bluecorp is a detective agency of sorts. We have a responsibility to protect client confidentiality!

(4)

White: That is when I saw this glass light stand.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Why did you notice something as innocuous as a light stand!?

White: The light stand was made entirely out of glass. It was quite stylish, so I guess it made a lasting impression on me. Such a beautacious thing deserves attention, does it not? That is all.

Phoenix: (Damn it! There's nothing there for me to press him on! Uh oh! Don't tell me I've run out of ammo! Poor Raven, she really looks upset.)

Edgeworth mocks Phoenix.

Edgeworth: Tsk tsk. I'm afraid that's as far as you go, Mr. Wright. The time has come for you to admit your defeat! You fought... honorably. But both you and your woman are done for.

From there Phoenix was more upset than Raven was for they were about to give up.

Raven: I think we're done for. Edgeworth's right for once. Phoenix?

Raven sees Phoenix's head down for he fails the case to be solved and Raven to be saved to blame only himself.

Phoenix: (No more... Raven, I'm so sorry… I can't save you.)

Raven: Phoenix. I wish there was another way, I really do…

Judge: Mr. Wright? Are you giving up?

Phoenix: ... Y-yes, Your Honor.

As soon as Phoenix admits defeat in court for Raven to work for White and drop the charges on him… A familiar voice to them was heard many times.

?: (Phoenix!)

Phoenix: ...?

Phoenix tries finding the weird voice.

?: (Phoenix! Over here!)

Phoenix: (I know that voice!... M-Mia!?)

Raven: It can't be…! Mia!?

Mia: Never give up, Phoenix! And neither should you, Raven!

Phoenix sees Mia herself but somehow it was Maya all grown up who looks a lot like Mia herself. Being taller, with the face, attitude, and bigger hooters. Both Phoenix and Raven think they see a ghost.

Raven: What the-!?

Phoenix soon passes out in the court for Raven to hold his body up in time from falling.

Raven: Hey! Phoenix? Phoenix, are you okay!?

Everyone goes crazy to in the room for the Judge to hold up everything in time, same with White, Bobby, and Edgeworth for Raven tells everyone to hold up as Mia helps Phoenix get to a nearby nurse to rest for a bit.

Mia: Raven, let Phoenix rest in the other room. We'll talk in a bit. Come on!

Raven: Right! (I don't know what's going on, but I think I can trust Mia in spirit form here.)

Raven calls out.

Raven: Time out! Thirty minute reassess please! The defendant needs to rest!

The Judge allows it.

Judge: Very well, I just hope Mr. Wright doing fine.

Raven: I think he is. (At least he fainted for so much going on…) Excuse us!

A few minutes passed for Raven to let Phoenix rest his head on her legs with Mia waiting for him to wake up. Somehow has contacted Mia's spirit for help and it worked, meaning they might have a upper hand 'also she knows that Phoenix's in love with Raven who can't admit his feelings for her yet'. Phoenix finally wakes up confused on where he was with Raven.

Phoenix: ...! M-M-Mia...! Raven! Where... Where am I? The waiting lobby...? What happened? ... Oh, right... I lost the trial. I was... hallucinating. ...

Raven: Phoenix, calm down. We didn't lose yet. And you're right. It's Mia with us.

Phoenix: Come again?

Raven: Well… It's hard for me to explain it; it is her just in someone's body.

Mia comes up to Phoenix as he gets himself up.

Mia: Ah, you're finally awake.

Phoenix: Gak!

Phoenix freaks out.

Raven: I told you he'll have trouble in believing in all of this, Mia.

Mia: H-hey! Phoenix! ... "Gak"? That's no way to greet an old friend! Phoenix, I want you to look at me.

Phoenix looks at Mia carefully in Maya's body a bit different.

Phoenix: Y-You're... M-Maya...? Raven?

Raven: I told you so. I guess we should call this a good thing.

Mia: Didn't you know the Fey women have strong psychic powers...? When you accepted your defeat in court... It appears that was enough of a shock to awaken Maya's true powers.

Phoenix: So... Maya is channeling you, Mia?

Mia: That's right. I am Maya, but I'm also Mia. Now, I want you to listen to me, Phoenix and you too, Raven. Maya never gave up. You two can't either! That's what I came here to tell you.

Phoenix: ...! B-but!

Raven: Okay, question. How can we if White has an evidences I can't use anymore and Bobby's blackmailing me like he and White did to Grossberg?

Mia: Don't worry, you'll tell them what they did to put them away for good. But seriously… We don't have much time, Phoenix. Now listen. You've already won.

Phoenix: Huh...?

Raven: Huh?

Raven and Phoenix got confused on what Mia just said to them.

Mia: You have that Receipt in the court record, right?

Phoenix: Um... oh, yeah! The one you wrote "Maya" on...?

Raven pulls it out.

Raven: Yeah, written in blood made from…! No way! (Why didn't I see this before!?)

Raven figures it out already from looking at it.

Phoenix: Raven?

Mia: Phoenix! White wrote that, not me!

Phoenix: So... so what do I do with it?

Mia: Look at the front of the receipt!

Phoenix: The... front? (It's a regular receipt..."Item"..."glass light stand"...! Date of purchase"... "September 4"...)...! September 4!

Raven scans it on her laptop to confirm it for sure meaning it is.

Raven: The day before the murder! That's it!

Mia: That's right, Phoenix. I bought that stand the day before I was killed!

Phoenix: Whoa!

Raven: Then it's our big clue yet! Isn't this great, Phoenix?

Phoenix: I know! (I'm just glad to see you back to your normal self again.)

Mia: Now, what did Mr. White say in his testimony?

Raven: Well…

A flashback was shown on what White said from a while ago during his testimonies.

*White: It was the beginning of September... the week before the murder.*

Phoenix: He said he saw the stand the week before the murder!

Raven: I thought it sounded familiar almost.

Mia: There you go! I think the court is about to reconvene! Go do it, Phoenix! You know you're innocent, now you just have to prove it!

Phoenix: Right!

Raven: White and Bobby are gone for good!

Receipt updated in the Court Record.

Once the updated clue was there, Raven and Maya/Mia help Phoenix on his feet to finish up the trial once and for all.

Mia: If I were you, Phoenix, you should tell her how you feel.

Phoenix: (What?)

Raven: Phoenix, you okay to do this?

Phoenix was serious as Raven was too.

Phoenix: I'm good. Let's do this.

Raven: Right!

Day: September 9, 1:16 PM

Location: District Court Courtroom No. 1

The court still continues after that thirty minute break.

Judge: The court will now reconvene for the trial of Mr. Phoenix Wright. Is the defendant... rather; are you alright, Mr. Wright? Ms. Strides, is he alright?

Raven: Yep, he is now. (Close call there.)

Phoenix: Yes. Sorry, Your Honor. I'm fine now.

Judge: Then, let's start where we left off.

Not really, Edgeworth wanted this all to end.

Edgeworth: Your Honor. There is nothing to go back to! The cross-examination of Mr. White is finished! All that is required now is for you to pass judgment on the defendant Phoenix Wright!

Judge: Hmm...

Raven tries standing up for Phoenix.

Raven: No! It's not over yet! We finally have something to show! Tell them, Phoenix!

Phoenix: Oh! Right! Your Honor! Please, give me andRaven one more chance. I promise you, this is the last time I'll ask you!

Raven: Please, sir!

Judge: Hmm... But, as Mr. Edgeworth has noted, the trial is more or less finished. Mr. Edgeworth, do you have an opinion on this matter?

Looks like Edgeworth might allow it to happen and see how far this will go this time.

Edgeworth: I say... let us give Mr. Phoenix Wright his "last chance." I'll allow it for his partner's sake, just a little.

Raven agrees to it.

Raven: Deal!

Judge: Very well! You may begin your cross-examination.

Once again with White smiling to repeat his testimony one more time and Bobby getting the shots when they win, this will be a final showdown.

Raven: (I'll stop these guys for Phoenix.)

CROSS EXAMINATION

- The Wiretapping -

(1)

White: It was the beginning of September... the week before the murder.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Do you have proof!?

Edgeworth tries to object.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Miss April May knew the details of Ms. Fey's phone conversation! This proves that the wiretap was placed before the murder!

Raven tries reminding Phoenix on what to do next as she gets her part set up as well.

Raven: Phoenix!

Phoenix: Huh... right. (Gah! I have to show him the evidence Mia gave me!) *OBJECTION!* Look closely at this. See the word "Maya" written in blood...?

Phoenix shows it but Edgeworth laughs at it being a big joke.

Edgeworth: Bwah hah! You're grasping!

Phoenix: I think not. Look at the other side of the receipt.

Raven flips the paper over.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!*

Now Edgeworth, Judge, Bobby, and White were shocked to see.

Edgeworth: Th-the other side?

Phoenix: Your Honor. Would you tell the court what is written on the other side of that receipt?

Judge: Hmm... Well! A "glass light stand"! And the date of purchase... Why, that's the day before the murder!

Raven: That's the one!

Phoenix: You see! Mr. White. When you allegedly entered Fey & Co. Law Offices at the beginning of September... The stand could not have been there!

White freaks out very loudly.

White: Kwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!? Bobby! Do something and show the pictures in court-!

The Judge stops Bobby in time for the cops surrounds him.

Bobby: Oops. Sorry, White. I've been caught.

Judge: I do believe that cheaters only cheat themselves. Not in my court. Please continue.

Raven was happy to see the problem thanks to Mia telling them about it before coming back to the room.

Raven: Thanks, Mia.

Phoenix: Well, Mr. White? Can't get out of this one, can you?

White: No...It's impossachievable...

Phoenix: ... Well, Your Honor. I understand there must be quite a bit of PRESSURE on you. But I think you'll agree you can't judge me "guilty" under these circumstances.

Judge: !...Very well. Then, that is all for the trial of...

Before the Judge could, Edgeworth had to think of something yet again.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Not so fast, Phoenix Wright!

Phoenix: Eh?(What! No way can he worm his way out of this one!)

Raven: we better be careful.

Edgeworth: There is a certain thread of logic to the defendant's claims. However! There is no concrete proof that Phoenix Wright is innocent!

Shocking news there.

Phoenix: (...!)

Raven: Ah! Don't tell me…!

Edgeworth: Ergo! I would like to request one more day before Phoenix Wright is granted his freedom. I need time to make one more inquiry into this matter.

Judge: Hmm...!

Phoenix: (Another inquiry...!? This is bad...!)

Raven: Objection, Phoenix! Objection! *OBJECTION!*

***Object***********************************

The two say it in time.

Phoenix: Mr. White's guilt is obvious! There is no need to prolong this trial any further!

Judge: Hmm. Well, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: If anyone is going to call Mr. White to trial, it would be me, the prosecution. I need a day to ascertain whether your claims have any basis in factual evidence!

Judge: Hmm. I see. Objection denied!

Not good for Phoenix at all.

Phoenix: Whaaaat!

Raven: But why!?

Judge: The completion of the trial of Mr. Phoenix Wright will be postponed until tomorrow.

Phoenix: (No! There's no telling what will happen if I can't end this now!)

Raven: (And fast! Bobby might be in the holding cells, but not for White to walk away!)

White: Mr. Your Honor! May I go home?

Judge: Of course. Thank you for your time.

Phoenix: (Gah!)

All might end up badly, Mia steps in for she pops up something for Raven to say on her laptop really fast.

Mia: The witness will stay!

Phoenix: (M-Mia...!)

Raven: What did you do to my laptop just now?

Mia: Raven, get ready to speak in a bit. And, Phoenix! Read this note out loud.

Phoenix: Mia? What's this...?

Raven: Phoenix, here!

Memo received from Mia.

Phoenix: Your Honor. If I may...?

Judge: You're quite persistent today, Mr. Wright!

Raven: LET US SPEAK!

The Judge allows it.

Judge: Okay, okay, do speak up.

Phoenix: (You bet I am! My life is riding on this one!) I have something I would like to read to the court! *TAKE THAT!* The memo Mia had given me was a list of names. Many of them sounded strangely familiar. People in finance, famous celebrities... That's when it happened.

As Phoenix reads it out loud, White starts freaking out as Bobby was too.

White: S-s-stop! Desist! Halt! P-please stop! Make him stop! How... how did you get that list!?

Mia: Mr. White. Admit your guilt, right here, right now. Or else this list will be released to the press!

White: You…! You! You!

White got mad to launch out of his seat to attack Raven by straggling her.

Phoenix: Raven!

Judge: Stop that man!

As the cops try to save Raven 'and so was Phoenix', Bobby makes his escape by kicking and using his camera to blinding the cops to make flee.

Bobby: Later, sucker!

Raven tries pushing White off of her for she couldn't breathe.

White: We had a deal, Ms. Raven-! Huh?

Raven grabbed hold of White's arm tightly with a smile on her face.

Raven: Don't take me too likely just because I'm a girl!

Raven head butts White to the face, to flipping backwards, to use her karate-like skills to fighting back by kicking white to the face and falling to the ground for everyone to be amazed at.

Edgeworth: No way!

Mia: Not bad, Raven.

Phoenix: Amazing…

White got scared and cornering himself on the floor admitting his guilt as Raven speaks up.

Raven: Face it, White, you lost. Bobby and you been working together for a long time. From blackmailing Grossberg on Misty, killing Mia who was trying to stop it, used April, and blackmailing me to get rid of Phoenix… You make me sick. Thought Bobby fled, we will find him next.

White: ! ... I... I confess. I confess. I... I did it. I hit her. I hit Miss Mia with "The Thinker"! ... Just leave me alone! I'm sorry!

Judge: Arrest that man for assaulting a witness of the defenses and blackmailing many innocent people to first degree murder!

The cops take White away for good as he was crying like a scumbag he was leaving Mia happy.

Mia: Case closed, Your Honor.

As the case has finally come to a closed, Raven speaks up explaining what happened to the people in the court room.

Raven: I put the pieces together to know what went down…

About 15 years ago, a case known as the "DL-6 Incident" involved the police using a spirit medium to identify a murderer. The suspect was found innocent, however. The medium's involvement was somehow leaked to the papers, and so she was considered a fraud and was ridiculed by the nation, forcing her to disappear from the public eye.

Years later, Mia Fey, the medium's daughter, became interested in the case and left her mountain home to investigate. She eventually learned from Marvin Grossberg, her mentor, that it was Redd White, founder and CEO of Bluecorp, which had leaked the case to the press. Mia started to investigate Redd.

Eventually, Redd White himself became suspicious of Mia, so he devised a plan with one of his employees, April May, to place a wiretap in Mia's office to see if he was right. They both then moved to the Gatewater Hotel, so April could place the wiretap in the office, which was across the street. The window of the rented room had a clear view of the room of Mia's office. All thanks to Bobby working with him a lot this entire time from fake photo editing.

One week later, a phone call confirmed White's suspicion — Mia was trying to put him behind bars! So at 9:00 PM, he went to the Fey & Co. Law Offices to take the evidence from Mia. White grabbed "The Thinker", where the evidence was hidden, and slammed Mia's head with it, killing her, believing that death was the only way to shut Mia up forever. White broke the glass light stand (which was bought the day before) in the process of the murder, but not before recognizing it. White then wrote Maya's name on the receipt for the light stand with Mia's blood (he learned Maya's name from the phone call) and left the office with the evidence.

Back in the Gatewater Hotel, April ordered two ice coffees around the same time as the murder. Once Maya and Phoenix arrived, she then called the police, volunteering to pin the blame on Maya, Mia's sister.

Raven: And there you have it, Your Honor.

Judge: I see…Well, I guess Mr. Poster s on the run. I'm sort for this madness to happen to you the most, Ms. Strides.

Raven: I'll be fine. I might be a woman but I'm no weakening who can do more than hacking skills and solving cases. (I'm just glad it's all over so far.)

Judge: We'll keep our eyes open on Bobby to be question and arrested later on then. Well, I see no reason to continue this trial. Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor.

Judge: You've done it again! That was quite a spirited defense!

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. I guess you could say that. (If only you knew how "spirit"-ed it was!)

Raven: I'll tell you now, it was scary.

Phoenix: Good to go free, huh?

Raven: Please don't remind us, Phoenix.

Judge: Hmm. Well! This court finds the defense... Ahem! Rather, the defendant, Mr. Phoenix Wright...

Raven: And Maya too just in case!

*Not Guilty!*

Everyone cheers all over the courtroom as Phoenix and Raven hugged it out with joy.

Phoenix: We did it, Raven!

Raven: We did it together. I'm just glad you're safe.

Phoenix goes lovey-dovey on Raven for him to fall to his knees for Mia to catch him again.

Mia: Aw, you two make such a cute couple.

Judge: That is all. The court is adjourned!

*Case Closed!*

And so White was arrested, Bobby's on the run for the police to find, Phoenix and Maya are free, and all thanks to Mia's help in spirit.

Day: September 9, 2:24 PM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 1

It looks like all's well that ends well for Phoenix and Raven as Mia was happy for the both of them on a fine job well done.

Mia: Well, I never thought I'd be saying this again... But, congratulations, you two! You're lucky I was born a Fey!

Raven: More like very lucky!

Mia: Well, I don't want to get carry away there.

Phoenix: I'm lucky I had both you and Maya on my side.

Raven smiles.

Raven: What he said.

Mia: I'm glad you made it. ... Thank you, Phoenix. You risked a lot to help me... and Maya. I won't forget it as long as I live! And Raven, I knew having you as a new member on Phoenix's side will be a great thing for you.

Raven: You got that right. Hey, wait…? What did you say?

Phoenix: (As long as you "live"...?)

Mia: ...My time here's running out.

Phoenix: Huh?

Raven gets it now.

Raven: Oh… She's a ghost, Phoenix, she comes and goes if need be. I'm afraid Mia has too At least her death wasn't in vain. (Still, I knew powers like that were real all along.)

Mia: She's right you know. Maya's powers are still weak. I can't stay here that long.

Phoenix: W-what!? No! There's still so much to say!

Mia: Don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet again.

Phoenix: Ch-Chief!

Raven tries cheering Phoenix up.

Raven: Don't. What's done is done, let her go.

Mia: Hee hee. I'm not the "Chief" anymore. Phoenix? Can you come to the office tonight... say, 9:00?

Phoenix: The office...?

Mia: I'll see you later. And Phoenix, here's your chance to tell Raven how much you feel. Say it. By, Raven.

Raven: Bye! And thank you again!

Phoenix: Chief... Mia!

Mia disappears for Maya to be resting for hours later when she got up; Raven tells her what happen making her a bit happy about hearing Mia's spirit will live on for the better. Though it was hard for Phoenix to believe in more, he looks at Raven knowing he couldn't get enough of her so this was his chance to ask her.

Raven: I know. It hard, she'll come around time to time. And for Bobby, he will be caught soon. I just know it. Huh? Phoenix? Is there something wrong?

Raven's confused as Phoenix tries telling her to be his girlfriend.

Phoenix: (This is my chance! Don't blow this!) Ah… Raven…?

Raven: Yes?

Phoenix: Would you… You…? Umm…

Phoenix got down on the floor begging in a panic.

Phoenix: Raven! Would you like to be my girlfriend!?

He stops after that thinking he blew it.

Phoenix: Sorry. I just… Raven, when I first lay eyes on you, I fell in love. I never felt this way before, and I want you to be by my side. I just thought you like me back…

Raven: But I do.

Phoenix turns around.

Phoenix: You do!?

Raven: Yes. I like you a lot. I'll be your girlfriend.

Phoenix got so happy to be cheering for joy all over the building.

Phoenix: Yes! Yes! I'm the luckiest man ever! Alright!

Raven laughs for she finds Phoenix very cute from the very beginning.

Raven: Oh, Phoenix. (That kiss proved how much you cared about me to know I liked you back. Not to mention defending me against Bobby hurting me proves everything.)

Looks like Phoenix and Raven are a couple and partners together.

Day: September 9, 9:02 PM

Location: Fey & Co. Law Offices

It was night time for Phoenix and Raven to have the office looking fine now, only to be quieter with many things to do now since Mia's no longer around.

Raven: Looks like things are going to be different for us.

Phoenix: You said it. (Being here, it's hard not to think about that night...)

Someone then comes in the room with them.

?: You came!

Phoenix: Mia...

?: I was kinda worried you might not.

Phoenix: Huh? Of course I came...

?: Well then! I'm pretty hungry. How about a burger?

Phoenix: M-Mia...?

It wasn't Mia this time, it was Maya being silly.

?: ... Bwah hah hah! You should see your face!

Phoenix: Mia!

Raven: It's Maya, you silly.

Maya: What are you talking about? It's me! Maya!

Raven knew it was Maya before Phoenix did.

Raven: Told you so.

Phoenix: M-Maya...?

Maya: What, did I look like my sister?

Phoenix: (Look like... you WERE her!)

Raven: Maya, we talked about this already, remember?

Maya: Oh, yeah, you did. Hmm! I might be able to use that. "Oh, Phoenix! Go to the store and buy me lunch, would you?"

Raven laughs for this was the first time being so happy for the people who care about her.

Raven: Nice one, Maya.

Phoenix: Uhm, Maya... Why are you here?

Maya: Because of this! See? Mia wrote me a letter. "Take care of Phoenix for me."

Raven makes sure it was from Mia who left that for her sister.

Raven: Mia's handwriting from earlier alright.

Phoenix: Take care of... huh?

Maya: She means the office! This office! Someone has to help with the new Wright & Co. Law Offices, right? And who better but me! Maya Fey, reporting for duty! Wait, no, on second thought, let's make this casual! Yo, Nick! Maya here, ready to get down to business! You... don't mind me calling you "Nick," do you? It's a great name! Mia said that's what your friend Larry calls you. Also Raven will always be my best friend, right?

Maya hugs Raven for she likes to be friends too just not when she's squeezing her to death without knowing her strength.

Raven: Of course! Just try to watch your strong body by hugging me please…!

Maya let's go of Raven.

Maya: Sorry…

Also Phoenix was being called by Nick for Maya to say.

Phoenix: ("Nick"...?)

Raven: Nickname Nick, huh? Not bad.

Phoenix: Raven.

Raven: Well, I call you by your first name.

Phoenix: True.

Maya: You know what this means? We're partners!

Raven: All three of us are!

Maya: Yes we are!

The two girls gather as a group posed.

Phoenix: You know, when I think about it..."Wright & Co. Law Offices." It's got a good ring to it. Yeah! Thanks, Maya!

Phoenix and Raven remembers Mia telling them both god luck even in spirit still in the office she once worked at.

Mia: (Good luck, Phoenix and Raven. I'll always be here... watching.)

Maya says something after that.

Maya: Right! Okay, Nick, let's do it!

Phoenix: Huh? Do... what?

Maya: Burgers, dummy! Burgers! There's a great burger joint just down the street. C'mon! Time's a wasting!

Raven: I guess I'm getting hungry too. Let's go!

Phoenix: O-okay! Wait up!

As Maya and Phoenix headed out for food, Raven holds on to the card somewhere safe for Edgeworth might be hiding something from her.

Raven: Edgeworth… Just what are you trying to tell me?

She also sees a card from Mia saying 'I made a spare room for you being a girl now living with Wright. I know Bobby was a jerk to you to leave anytime soon so you're good. No need to thank me.' For Raven to have a bedroom, with things a spare bathroom, and girl stuff with a computer desk too she was all set and Phoenix couldn't be happier since they're living together and working together with Maya too.

Raven: I think this will be nice. I owe Mia so much…

Phoenix calls out to Raven.

Phoenix: Raven! You come!?

Raven heads out too with the other three.

Rave: Coming! (Either way, this will be fun. Time for Phoenix and I on our first date.)

Maya takes them to a nearby burger place to eat as Phoenix and Raven were holding hands with each other.

Phoenix: (This is great! I have a beautiful girl on a first date with me! Couldn't get any better. Thanks again, Mia, until next time.)

Case Closed until next time…


	6. The Steel Samurai show Case

Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright

Fan Fiction Story/Script by Tayla Drago

'Turnabout Samurai' (1)

Chapter 6: The Steel Samurai show Case

Characters:

Phoenix Wright - Sam Riegel

*Raven Strides – Leah Clark

Mia Fey - Megan Hollinghead

Maya Fey - Michelle Ruff

Miles Edgeworth - Liam O' Brien

Dick Gumshoe - Christopher 'Chris' Sabat

The Judge - Grant James

Sal Manella – (witness) Seth Green

Wendy Oldbag – (witness) Linda Young

Will Powers – (defendant) Jamieson Price

Cody Hackins – (witness) Mona Marshall

Jack Hammer (murder victim)

Penny Nichols - Catilin Glass

Dee Vasquez – (witness) Laura Bailey

During night time on a full moon background, two men in heavy armor stand from one side to another as they were about to say to one another.

?: Grrah! You have disgraced me for the last time, Steel Samurai! The pale moon in the sky cries for your blood!

Steel Samurai: The moon? No, it is you who should gaze upon the moon... For it will be the last moon you ever see! See you in hell, Evil Magistrate!

Evil Magistrate: Whoooooooaaaaaaa!

Steel Samurai: Grrrrrraaaaaaaah!

The two attack each other from a sword to sword battle running for one being a robot-like samurai name the Steel Samurai, and the other one being the same but has a hair, mask, and cape, named Evil Magistrate. They clashed hard. For one of them was still standing with the other being down within the shadows for one of them to say something.

?: The warriors' swords gleam and strike in the moonlight! One has fallen... but who? Only the moon knows! Don't miss next week's exciting episode: "The Dark Messenger Returns!"

After that it shows the robot-like samurai with its name 'Steel Samurai' being a kid show, very popular to watch o TV.

Day: October 14, 5:31 PM

Location: Wright & Co. Law Offices

It was on that day that part of the TV show 'Steel Samurai' was on for Maya and Raven to be watching together along with Phoenix 'in their new place called Wright & Co. Law Office', his and Raven' new home since Maya Fey has her own place to live at and helping them out. Maya was a big fan of the show and Raven a little bit leaving Phoenix not knowing much about the show so well, being a kids show.

Raven: Wow! That show was awesome!

Maya: It was the best! That rocked! "See you in Hell, Evil Magistrate!"

Maya was watching and cleaning the place up to move around with the broom in her hands almost hitting Phoenix's head.

Phoenix: Whoa! Stop waving that broom around!

Maya stopped in time

Maya: Oh, Nick! I didn't know you were here!

Phoenix: Of course I'm here! What was that surreal show you were watching?

Raven: It sounds like you never seen the show before.

Phoenix: Sorry, Raven, I but I don't know much about this Steel Samurai character.

Raven: That figures.

That made Maya to be all surprised about.

Maya: What!? Nick, you mean, you don't know the Steel Samurai!? He's only the most popular TV hero for young people!

Raven tries calming Maya down.

Raven: Ah, come on, Maya. Give him a break. If he hasn't seen it, then some people hasn't seen the show like you and I do.

Maya: Yeah, but you should to talk, Raven! You like something else, you have a Cosplay of!

Maya shows Raven a picture cover cut out of a Cosplay Anime-like super hero Sailor Moon/Power Rangers called, the Go-Go Girls, for she likes it so much.

Phoenix: Go-Go Girls…?

Raven tells Phoenix what the show was about for Maya already knows.

Raven: It's an awesome show compare to Steel Samurai! It's also a young kid shows too. It's like Sailor Moon super hero girls with powers who fight with the forces of evil to save the world, mix with the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers from battle suits to use in fighting with demons. Boom!

Raven does fighting moves like from the show, though Phoenix would like to see his new girlfriend in that uniform.

Phoenix: (Wow… She would kind of cute on her.)

Maya: Well, it's not as a great as Steel Samurai is.

Phoenix gets back to the subject.

Phoenix: Young...? Like, how young?

Maya: Umm... 10 years old?

Phoenix: Then what the heck are YOU doing getting all excited!?

Maya: Hey! I'm only 17! That's seven-"teen." See? I'm a teen! Not like you, Nick.

Phoenix: Hey! Don't talk to me like I'm your grandpa or something. I'm only 24 myself.

Raven: And I'm 23 years old like you are, Phoenix! And like the show as well.

Phoenix tries fixing his mistakes he said to make Raven feel better.

Phoenix: No! No! I didn't mean you, Raven!

Raven pats Phoenix on the head for him to like it.

Raven: Aw, it's alright. I could never be mad at you.

Phoenix: You're too sweet to me.

Maya: Then watch it with me and Raven! He's really cool! And... It's really popular! When they asked grade school kids what they wanted to be, "Steel Samurai" was no.1!

Raven nodded meaning she doesn't know what to do either.

Phoenix: I really worry about kids these days.

Maya got mad again.

Maya: Gramps! Well, the Steel Samurai's over. I guess it's time to close up the office.

Phoenix: I guess... Wish we had some clients!

Phoenix talks about what went on lately in his head to narrate.

Phoenix: (A month has passed since my trial. Mia's murder was the talk of the town for some time... But no one paid any attention to the Wright & Co. Law Offices... I have a new partner whose Mia's sister name Maya who has powers and acts like a kid with a habit with burgers, as for Raven who moved in with me we've been doing great. She's the sweetest girl I ever dated with. I couldn't be happy without her or her skills in getting the job done. )

Going back to reality… Phoenix and Raven had trouble making some money since their last case, just didn't make a lot lately.

Phoenix: Ah…

Raven: Phoenix?

Phoenix: How am I going to pay the rent this month?

Raven: I help you paid for the last bill.

Phoenix: Wish we can make more.

Raven: Me too, we deserve more than what we get a little.

Maya tries cheering the two love birds up.

Maya: It'll be okay. I'm sure some big client is just around the corner!

Phoenix: Hmph.

Raven: It'll be fine until our next big case. So… Until tomorrow, bye, Maya.

Maya leaves back to her place until tomorrow.

Maya: Bye you two!

Once they closed for a long day they had, Phoenix and Raven got ready and sat down together cuddling and watching TV before they went to see.

Phoenix: Liking your new home, Raven?

Raven: It's nice. Love solving mysteries. I'm having a good time living with someone I fell in you with.

Phoenix: Me too.

The two hold hands with each other as they got up from the coach and headed to their rooms as they hug each other.

Raven: It's getting late. We better get some sleep, Phoenix.

Phoenix: You're right. We'll hang out again.

Raven: Unless we have to work, doing it as a team though.

The two smiled.

Raven: Well, sleep well. Good night, Phoenix.

Raven sleeps in her room and does Phoenix n his room.

Phoenix: Yeah… Good night, Raven.

The two sleep well throughout the night for both Phoenix and Raven work hard and spend time with each other when they have time to for a new office and a title to go with. Soon from the show of Steel Samurai, everything changes at the studio…

Date: October 16, 8:14 AM

Location: Phoenix Wright's Bedroom

It was morning for Raven to be sleeping well and so was Phoenix, that's when he gets a call from Maya on his cell phone for she heard something on the news this morning that was real shocking news. Phoenix's cell phone kept on ringing for him to be answering it while be half asleep.

Cellular: Brrrrring... Brrrrring... *beep*

Phoenix finally answers it with Maya freaking out.

Phoenix: H-hello? This is Phoenix.

Maya: N-N-Nick!

Phoenix: Maya? What? It's still early...

Maya: I-it's the Steel Samurai! The Steel Samurai got arrested!

Phoenix: Huh? You mean the guy on that show?

Maya: Yes! They're saying that the Steel Samurai killed a villain!

Phoenix: ... Umm... Isn't that what he's supposed to do?

Maya: Yeah, on TV!

Phoenix: Yeah, on TV.

Maya: No! I mean, he actually did it! In real life! He skewered a villain with his Samurai Spear!

Phoenix: I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.

Maya: Just come to the office, quick! Please, Nick!

Cellular: *beep*

Phoenix hangs up to tell Raven the news since she was getting herself cleaned up.

Raven: Phoenix?

Phoenix: Raven, get yourself dress. We got another case to look at.

Raven: Huh?

Phoenix: I don't know. Maya said something of the man who played the Steel Samurai character killed the villain.

Raven: What!?

Day: October 16, 9:22 AM

Location: Wright & Co. Law Offices

Once both Phoenix and Raven were all good to go for another day to work for Maya to come in all panicking and saying the actor playing as the Steel Samurai murder the actor playing as the villain the Evil Magistrate. Raven was surprise to hear a bit 'but not as much as Maya was in' and Phoenix to be confused, for they see her glaring at the TV showing the news about the murder taking place.

Phoenix: (Maya's here...watching television.)

Raven turns up the volumes for them to hear.

Raven: This sounds important and big.

TV: Now for the morning news. The actor Will Powers was arrested yesterday. Powers plays the lead role in the popular kid's show "The Steel Samurai: Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo." He was arrested on suspicion of murder. The victim was Jack Hammer, who plays the villain known as the "Evil Magistrate." His body was found still inside the Evil Magistrate costume. The "Samurai Spear" was also found stuck through the body. Police believe this was the murder weapon, and are investigating further.

Raven: Ouch.

With Raven grossed out a bit, she then remembers the name Jack Hammer the actor that triggers something for her to be worried about.

Phoenix: ... This has to be a joke. Huh? (Raven? She looks upset for some reason. I wonder why…)

Raven: (Jack Hammer…?)

Maya kept moving the TV box many times feeling upset about this whole mess.

Maya: No, no, no! It's a nightmare! The Steel Samurai is over! The world is over! Can you believe this, Raven!? Raven!?

Raven acts normal again.

Raven: Oh! Ah, yeah. It is sad, very sad.

Cellular: Brrrrring... Brrrrring... *beep*

Just then the office phone rings up for Maya to rush at the desk to answer it 'as she always does'.

Maya: Yes... Wright & Co. Law Offices. ... What!? Nick! Raven! I-it's the Steel Samurai!

Phoenix: W-what!?

Raven: Is it about the murder?

Maya continues talking to the person.

Maya: Yes... yes, of course! We'll be right there!

Maya hangs up after that.

Cellular: *beep*

Maya: Let's go, Nick and Raven!

Raven knows where Maya was going at to get her laptop for another job of a case to do with Phoenix.

Raven: Roger that!

Phoenix however was confused.

Phoenix: Go? Go where?

Maya: They have the Steel Samurai down in detention!

Phoenix: So what!?

Maya: So, I've decided this will be our first case!

Maya drags Phoenix to the detention center by pulling his arm to rush there.

Phoenix: Ah! Maya, wait!

He wanted to know something before they do anything else.

***Talk about "What to do"******************

Phoenix: Well, what should we do?

Maya: What should we do!? How can you just sit there like that!? We have to get down to the detention center and meet the Steel Samurai!

Phoenix: (Does she want to investigate this case or just do some sightseeing, I wonder? My money's on sightseeing.) Raven, let's go then.

Raven: Right!

And the three go to the place for another job to do for Phoenix was more worried about Raven hearing and seeing that Jack was killed for real like she knows him.

Phoenix: Raven… I'm really worried about her. How does she know Jack so much?

MOVE TO: Detention Center

Day: October 16

Location: Detention Center Visitor's Room

The three arrived at the detention center where TV show actor of The Steel Samurai played by Will Powers who's big and strong looking who really has a big heart, with long brown hair like a lion's main, a bit on his chest, wears a yellow and orange work out suit, and enjoying working at the studios for he looked very sad. Maya didn't look so happy seeing the actor playing her made up super hero in person.

Maya: …

Phoenix: What's wrong, Maya? It's him! In the flesh!

Maya: Umm...Is that guy really him?

Raven: Well, he is a actor who plays the Steel Samurai.

Phoenix: Yeah! Whaddya mean "that guy"? Of course it's him! Will Powers, our client! That's him.

Raven: (No kidding.)

Maya: Um, maybe I shouldn't be saying this... But he definitely did it. Murder. At least once. Maybe twice.

Raven: Maya!

Phoenix: Whoa! What are you saying!?

Will begins to speak up.

Will: Umm...

Maya: Y-yes!?

Will: Something wrong...?

Maya tries to change the subject.

Maya: N-no! No!

Phoenix: (This is getting off to a great start.)

Will: I know, I know. You're disappointed, aren't you?

Maya: D-disappointed!? Oh, no. Oh no.

Raven: She just surprise to see you in person who played a children's TV Show hero.

Will: No, it's okay. This is the real me. When I got the part of the Steel Samurai, with that mask... I decided I would never show my face in public until the job was over. It's the kids, you know. I didn't want to wreck their dreams.

Raven and Maya felt bad for poor Will.

Maya: Oh...

Raven : Sorry to hear that.

Will: I guess it didn't matter. So much for dreams. I wonder what they think of the Steel Samurai now. *sniff* Uwaaah!

Will begins to cry out loud, like he was a child trap in a man's body.

Maya: Nick!

Phoenix: What?

Maya: He's a good guy! I mean, he's good!

Phoenix: Yeah.

Raven: We knew that, Maya.

Maya: He didn't do it!

Phoenix: …

Raven: We know!

***Talk about "What happened"***************

Raven started typing on her laptop to get some information on the murder.

Raven: Let's get down to business here. Phoenix.

Phoenix: On it. Ah, Will? Maybe you could start by telling us what happened.

Will: Y-yes. Of course. It seems like it was only yesterday. Actually, it was only yesterday. The cast had come down to Global Studios for a run-through. We went through a few action sequences at 10:00 that morning. There was a rehearsal scheduled for 5:00 in the afternoon. But when 5:00 came around, and the staff gathered at the studio... The Evil Magistrate was found lying in a crumpled heap near the set. They took off his mask... And discovered that it was Jack Hammer... dead! He had been expertly skewered with the Samurai Spear.

Raven explains it better.

Raven: He was stabbed to death.

Phoenix: Huh? The "Samurai Spear"...?

Will: Yes, it's a long spear that I... that the Steel Samurai uses as a weapon.

***Talk about "The Steel Samurai"***********

Phoenix: Maybe you could explain to me just what "the Steel Samurai" is.

Raven: Ah man, you should've said that.

Phoenix: Why?

May hits Phoenix on the arm for she got mad at him.

Maya: Nick! How could you say such a thing? I-I'm sorry, sir, I apologize for my partner! He's new to this, and a bit OUT OF TOUCH with the world.

Phoenix: Hey! Who's "new to this"!?

Raven: Oh, boy.

Will: No, it's alright, really. The Steel Samurai is the lead character in a popular kid's show. He walks the streets of Neo Olde Tokyo... Fighting battle after battle against the Evil Magistrate and his minions. Of course, he never really defeats the Evil Magistrate. Although... I guess he did defeat him this time... *sniff* Uwaaah!

Will cries again.

Phoenix: I-I see. (Neo Olde Tokyo...? Who comes up with these names!?)

***Talk about "Powers's alibi"**************

Raven: We know that Will didn't do it. We need to hear his story just in case.

Phoenix: Good idea, Raven. Now, where were you on the day of the murder?

Will: Well, that morning I came to studios at 9:00. We worked through some action scenes until noon. Rehearsal was to begin at 5:00, but I was a little tired. So after lunch, I took a nap in my dressing room. When I woke up, it was after 5:00! I was late for the rehearsal! I hurried to the studio... and found everyone looking shocked. They arrested me on the spot, and brought me here.

Phoenix: (So he was sleeping the entire afternoon of the murder? Some action hero!)

Will: What will the kids think?*sniff*

Raven: Well, sounds like Will's telling the truth.

Phoenix: I think we should probably check out the scene of the murder...

Will: Right... Global Studios. I'll draw you a map.

Will hands the three a map of the studio he works at for Maya was loving it.

Maya: Wow! Nick! Let's go!

Raven: To the studios we go!

Phoenix: (I'm willing to bet 10 bucks she asks for autographs.)

The three headed to the Global Studios to look at the murder scene as well as finding clues for Raven to do too.

MOVE TO: Studio - Main Gate

Day: October 16

Location: Global Studios Main Gate

Phoenix, Raven, and Maya have made it to the famous Global Studios where all shows and movies are all done at. Maya loved looking around for her favorite show and first time being in amazing place like a little child.

Maya: Wow! So this is where they make the Steel Samurai show! Awesome! Aren't you excited!?

That's when someone comes up to Maya.

Oldbag: Hey! You there! You want in, you gotta go through me!

All three of them were surprise to see an old lady.

Raven: Hello!

Maya: O-oh... s-sorry! W-we're, um, lawyers.

Oldbag: Oh yeah? Well that's great. I'm security! And it's my job to make sure that gawkers like you stay OUT.

Maya: G-gawkers?

Oldbag: Gawkers! Sightseers! Tourists! I know the type. You heard about the incident and came to snoop around. Youths today! Something horrible happens and all you can think of is sightseeing. Wasting your time at a place like this. Don't you have jobs you should be doing? Or do lawyers not work like the rest of us? Maybe I should become a lawyer too. Sounds like a life of ease to me no work just loafing around all day as you please. Well when I was young things were a mite different, mind you we didn't prance around in strange hippie clothes. What are the youths coming to these days my own son hasn't called in...

Raven: She sure loves talking a lot, doesn't she?

Maya: Umm... Nick? Will I grow up to be like her? Please say "no."

Phoenix: I dunno! It's possible.

Oldbag: Hey! Listen when you're being spoken to! Youths today!

Raven: Look we need to ask you some questions please.

Wendy Oldbag was her name as the security of the studios itself 'or other jobs she can do for someone who's a tough elderly'. Short gray hair, with red pins holding it up, gets picky but really a nice person for her age was unknown, wore a blue suit, and black shoes knowing she takes her job very seriously who also talks way too much when she loses track on something she was saying.

***Talk about "The studios"*****************

Phoenix: So, what do you do here at the studios?

Raven: By the looks it you're a some cop in this place.

Oldbag: Ha! I'm more than just that, Missy. At Global Studios, we make children's dreams come true! In fact, in my younger days...

That was something to hear from Wendy.

Maya: No! You were a star!?

Oldbag: Only a little twinkle between the stars here, I'm afraid, dearie.

Maya: Wo... wow.

Raven: Nice

Oldbag: Thank you. This place has really gone downhill, you know? But 10 years ago, now that was a studio of dreams! Hammer was a big star back then too, he was...

Phoenix: Hammer...?

Oldbag: The victim, dummy! The Evil Magistrate! He's been reduced to playing villains now. Not exactly the best material to work with...

Raven: Well, he may not be perfect because nobody is but come on.

Oldbag: I'm only saying what I know.

***Talk about "Will Powers"*****************

Phoenix: Can you tell me about Mr. Will Powers?

Oldbag: He's not a bad kid, but don't be fooled by his mask! You wouldn't want him on the silver screen without it, believe me. Little old ladies watching would lose their lunch! That's probably why he thought that the Steel Samurai was his "big chance." No one thought he was capable of doing what he did to poor Jack Hammer...

Raven tries calming Wendy down a bit from talking too much again.

Raven: Easy! Easy! Don't jump to concussions just yet, please! (How does this woman sleep at night?)

Maya: That's right! We don't know for certain that Will Powers is guilty!

Oldbag: Powers? Of course he's guilty! How do I know? I know everything! That's my job.

Raven: Shoot me…

***Talk about "Mr. Hammer"******************

Phoenix: What kind of person was Jack Hammer?

Raven wanted to know the most too.

Raven: Please! This is very important!

Oldbag: What "kind of person"? Why being so freaking out about it? Oh... if you people only knew! Jack Hammer will live on in many hearts as the ultimate action hero! He was simply dashing in the Dynamite Samurai series!

Phoenix: (Should I have heard of that...?)

No luck for Raven getting any answers from Wendy there.

Oldbag: But... there was an accident during filming five years ago. He got an unlucky break after that. Reduced to playing the villain on a children's program! What's more, I heard they were paying him peanuts. It's enough to make you cry.

***Talk about "Reason for suspicion"********

Phoenix: Why are you so certain Mr. Powers is the killer?

Oldbag: I was standing right here yesterday, I was. I was here from 1:00 in the afternoon, to 5:00, when they found the body! Now the studio where the murder took place is to the left here. So if you want to go to the studio, you have to pass by me! Only one person went by here between 1:00 and 2:30, when the murder took place!

Raven adds the timing and the last between where Will was and Jack then to combining it a bit.

Raven: Still nothing from Will other than… Who are you?

Oldbag: Call me Oldbag, I don't care. I go by Wendy Oldbag. And please don't ask me how old I am so we can get along, okay?

Raven: Right but I call you Wendy. Anyways, she's right a bit on some parts about Will on where he was to Jack's last whereabouts before his time ended.

Phoenix: Good point. And... That person was Mr. Powers?

Oldbag: Yes. I saw him!

Raven: As she said.

Phoenix: But Mr. Powers says he was sleeping in his dressing room.

Raven: Which also doesn't add up even though he was, he couldn't be there.

Oldbag: Oh, I'm sure he would say that. He's no fool! But he was the only one that walked by. He's the killer, you can bet your biscuits on it. Isn't it about time for you to be heading home? There's nothing to see here. Move along.

Wendy tries shooing them away.

Phoenix: Um, actually, we're here at Mr. Powers's request.

Oldbag: Hmph! I thought you were suspicious lookin'! Show me a "letter of request." And maybe I'll just let you in.

Raven: We'll be back then. To the detention center we go once more…

So Phoenix, Raven, and Maya had to go back to get a letter request 'all need to sometimes' from Will to have a look around to be safe.

Maya: This lady here thinks she owns this place, obviously.

Raven: What other choice do we have though?

MOVE TO: Detention Center

The first they needed to do was to get a letter from Will allowing them to get further into the studios and fast.

Will: Hello! How was the studio? They all think I did it, don't they?

Maya: N-no, not at all! Isn't that right, Nick?

Phoenix: Right, not at all. At worst, you're a suspect.

Will: *sniff*

Raven tries cheering Will up.

Raven: We're working on it, Will! We are, calm down! Any who…

***Talk about "Your alibi"******************

Phoenix: Mr. Powers, you aren't hiding anything from me, are you?

Will: W-what? No! I'd never do that!

Phoenix: Just now you said that you were sleeping in your dressing room after lunch.

Will: Yes. Like a baby.

Phoenix: But the security lady said she saw you that day. She says she saw you heading towards the scene of the crime!

Will: W-what!? That's not possible! I... I really don't know what to say! I was sleeping, I promise!

Phoenix: Mr. Powers, if you want me to help you, you have to tell me the truth. I'm new to this lawyer business, and I need every advantage I can get.

Will: I know... I-I'm sorry. *sniff* But, I swear to you on my momma's grave, I was sleeping. Maybe the security lady only thought she saw me?

Raven: Whatever Oldbag is saying, she's not lying. Neither is Will here. Again we doubt he wouldn't do it.

Phoenix: (What did she see...? He doesn't seem to be lying.)

***Talk about "The security lady"***********

Phoenix: Umm... about the security guard at the main gate to the studio...

Will: Oh, the security lady?

Raven: Yes, she's known as Wendy Oldbag.

Will: That security lady, huh?

Maya: She's terrible! She called me "suspicious lookin'"!

Will: Y-yes... actually, she's said the same thing to me before. "Take off that mask!" were her words, I believe. She sucks up to all the bigwigs at the studio... But let her see you stumble once and she'll never let up on you.

Maya: Grr! She's got some nerve!

Raven: Take it easy, Maya.

Phoenix: Do you think you could write up a letter formally requesting my representation?

Will: Of c-course.

Will writes on paper and gives it to Phoenix allowing him and the girls to look around the studios once they show it to Wendy.

Powers's Request added to the Court Record.

Phoenix: (I just hope this will get me past that security lady.) Thank you for the letter of request.

Will: Show that to the security lady and she should let you in.

Raven: No problems. She's really nice when we get to know her better.

Maya: Huh? You sure?

Raven: Hey, I seen worse people believe me.

So back to the studios the three go as Will hopes they'll do well.

MOVE TO: Studio - Main Gate

***Present Powers's Letter******************

And just like that Phoenix shows the letter from Will to Wendy that they can get in to look around for clues and all.

Phoenix: Ma'am, have a look at this. It's a letter of request from Mr. Powers.

Phoenix hands Wendy the letter for her to look at.

Oldbag: Hmm...? Yes, yes. I recognize the bold, childish scrawl.

Gave Powers's Request to the security lady.

Oldbag: To think he would entrust his fate to youths of such unreliable appearance... Really!

Phoenix: Really?

Oldbag: Anyway, you may pass. But only left from here, toward the studios! No going to the right. That's the Employee Area. "No one allowed inside, pal" were my instructions. The good detective told me himself.

Raven: This saves us a lot of trouble.

Maya points out at something where Wendy was standing near.

Maya: Hey, hey, Nick.

Phoenix: Huh?

Maya: There were maps in the security guard station.

Phoenix: Hey! Not bad!

Raven gets the map prints on her laptop with a quick scan update.

Raven: Sweet!

Oldbag: Those are 50 cents apiece, thank you!

Maya: Well, time to go, Nick.

Oldbag: 50 cents!

Guide map of Global Studios added to the Court Record.

Phoenix: We got it. Take it.

Raven and Phoenix pay for the map together.

Raven: Here, let's do some murder mystery solving. (And any leads what Jack was doing, I hope…)

Phoenix, Raven, and Maya headed inside the place.

Maya: Inside the studios we go from the making of Steel Samurai!

Raven: And the Go-Go Girls!

MOVE TO: Outside Studio One

Day: October 16

Location: Studio One Entrance

Looking around the entrance since the three finally made it inside the place to look around, Maya was amazed to see it all and being there for the first time.

Phoenix: Look at Maya. She's like a ten year old girl again.

Raven laughs while she and Phoenix hold each other's hands.

Raven: Well, who wanted to be in a real television studio like this? I'm enjoying it too though business comes first.

Phoenix: Agreed.

Phoenix wanted to say something to Raven to see if she was alright.

Phoenix: Listen, Raven, is there something else bothering you?

Raven: What do you mean?

Phoenix: Well, besides Bobby on the loose most wanted and was hurting you… I can tell that Jack Hammer has really got to you. You can tell me about it if you want. Don't hide these feelings, it isn't good for you.

Raven knows that Phoenix would always be there for her to say something to get it off of her mind to feel better.

Raven: Well, I…

Before Raven could say anything to Phoenix, that's where Gumshoe appears seeing them and Maya looking around once again since he was too as a cop and scaring them again.

Gumshoe: Hey! Aren't you that murderer from the other day!

Maya freaks out.

Maya: Aah! It's that confused detective!

Then Gumshoe got mad at Phoenix from the last case.

Gumshoe: Hey pal, you and that kid there already know that Prosecutor Edgeworth is all upset, and it's your fault, Mr. Lawyer! I saw him sipping tea and staring gloomily out the window!

Phoenix: Umm... so?

Maya steps in to support Phoenix.

Maya: Hey! If he's depressed, it's all your fault for doing sloppy detective work!

Gumshoe:! ... ... ...

Gumshoe was left speechless after that.

Maya: Um, Detective?

Phoenix: I think you hurt his feelings.

Raven: Way ago, Maya.

Maya: Oh no! I... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!

Phoenix: Well, I think his feelings are easily hurt.

Gumshoe admits his little mistakes that time for once.

Gumshoe: You're right, pal. It's all my fault. I can blame other people all I want, but I know the truth in my heart!

Raven pats Gumshoe on the back to cheer him up.

Raven: Look you made a mistake once, Mr. Gumshoe; you know not to do that again on your cases. As for Edgeworth he isn't a bad guy. Just a hard worker who lost once was all; mean on the outside but from the inside he can be a good person.

Gumshoe, Phoenix, and Maya were surprised on what they heard from Raven.

Gumshoe: How do you know that, kid?

Raven: You heard me. Edgeworth's nice. Just doesn't want to show it.

Maya: Wow… Raven's good.

Phoenix: (Too good but that's what I love about her.)

Gumshoe: You really think so?

Maya thinks she got Gumshoe upset again.

Maya: Hey, hey! Don't take it so hard! There's always the next case!

Raven: Now cheer up, okay?

Gumshoe looked better again.

Gumshoe: Yeah, I suppose you two are right. Hey! What exactly are you three doing here?

Maya: Um, well... We're on this case too, pal!

Raven: Maya, show some manner!

Maya: Sorry.

Raven: It's cool. Yes, Mr. Gumshoe, what she said.

Gumshoe corrects Maya.

Gumshoe: Huh!? Hey! You can't just go saying "pal" like that! That's MY endearing character trait!

Maya: I'd say he's a character alright...

Raven: Sure you did.

***Examine mascot***************************

Raven scouts around the place to look around and on her laptop at once, she then comes across a funny looking mascot from a distances that looks like it fell down. A big giant head known as Mr. Monkey on what people called it.

Raven: What's that thing?

Phoenix: It just a very big mascot known as Mr. Monkey, you know the studio mascot. I guess it really is a monkey of some kind. But what kind of monkey has a nose like that? He's holding a sign in his hand.

They look around a bit further around the studio from the right and then the left and then to studio two area.

[Right: To Studio One Left: To Studio Two]

No doubt that the big mascot head was broken down.

Maya: What's up with that thing!? It looks kind of... busted.

Gumshoe: Oh, the wind was pretty strong yesterday, and the head broke off. It took that tree down with it, too.

Raven: He's right. A wind that strong could knock this thing right off in seconds, must have been old.

Gumshoe: Probably.

***Examine Studio One entrance**************

Raven then scans a door at studio one area.

Raven: For some reason we might get some leads in that area entrance.

Raven points it out to Phoenix.

Phoenix: The entrance to Studio One alright. This is the studio where they found Jack Hammer's body.

Maya: Let's go in and check it out, Nick! Raven!

Maya could open the door.

Maya: ... Hey! It's locked!

They see the lock pad holding the gate locked up.

Phoenix: Looks like you need a cardkey to get in. It makes sense that they would want to keep the non-employees out.

***Examine camera***************************

Raven was getting reading from her laptop of a camera that could be a important clue.

Raven: Phoenix! I got something!

Phoenix: Hey you're right, Raven, there's a camera here.

Gumshoe: That's the security camera. It takes photos of people going to the studio. All you have to do is look at the data and you can see who went where!

Raven: That's not all it has. Look!

The three see a number plate on the camera to be shown.

Phoenix: There's a number plate on the camera... [ST1-307]. That must be the camera ID number. Raven, you think you can scan that down.

Raven was fast at typing to get that over and done with.

Raven: Done and done.

Maya: Wow!

Phoenix: At a girl.

Raven smiles at Phoenix and so did he.

Raven: Thanks.

***Talk about "The investigation"***********

Phoenix: So, how is your investigation going, Detective?

Gumshoe: Well, it's... Hey! I can't tell you that, pal.

Raven got mad at Gumshoe.

Raven: DON'T YELL AT MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT!

Gumshoe: Okay! Okay! Sorry! But still, your boyfriend should know to mind his own bee's wax.

Maya: Nick... Maybe you need to be a little more indirect with your questions?

Phoenix: Right. So, Detective, mind if I take a look at what you got? (Besides Raven's yelling to correct people.)

Gumshoe: What I got?

Phoenix: The autopsy report! The latest version, if you please...

Gumshoe: Hmm... Right, right. Sorry about what happened last time, pal. Kid, you know what to do.

Gumshoe hands the autopsy papers to Raven to make a copy too.

Raven: Thanks

Autopsy Report added to the Court Record.

Gumshoe sees Raven feeling all upset.

Gumshoe: Is she okay?

Phoenix: I think she thinks carefully when she's quiet. (I better not tell him what's on Raven's mind just yet. To be safe about it.)

***Talk about "The investigation" *****

Phoenix: So, how is your investigation going, Detective?

Gumshoe: I'm not at liberty to give you any more information, pal. The Kid on the other hand, she's too tricky to deal with. You'll hear all you need to know in court!

Phoenix: (Oh well, it was worth a try.)

Raven: Hey! What do you mean by I'm tricky?

Gumshoe: Well, I didn't mean to…! I just-! Ah, forget it.

***Talk about "Reason for arrest"***********

Phoenix: Why was Mr. Powers arrested?

Gumshoe: Simple, pal! The murder took place right over there in Studio One. Now, the victim entered Studio One at approximately 1:00 PM. At that time, there was no one other than the victim in the studio. According to the autopsy report, the time of death was 2:30 PM. Only one person went to the studio between 1:00 and 2:30! And that person was none other than Will Powers! No one else, pal! If you think I'm lying, ask the security lady at the main gate.

Raven tries to see another story from Will and Jack's with no luck at all.

Raven: With Wendy and Mr. Gumshoe's saying between the two, it's true. If will was sleeping when Jack got killed, how do they know he was the last to see Jack? I'm having some trouble here.

Maya: Nick! If that's true...! Anyone would think that Powers did it with that kind of evidence!

Phoenix: Thanks for cheering me up... Raven, not even one lead?

Raven: I'm working on that…

***Talk about "The Security Lady"***********

Phoenix: About the security lady...

Gumshoe: Oh, that sweet old lady. What a charmer!

Raven: You mean Wendy? She's alright once you get to know her better.

Phoenix: Huh? A-are we talking about the same person?

Raven: The one and only.

Gumshoe: When I showed her my badge she gave me a donut and some coffee!

Maya remembers something about Wendy and when it comes to cops from Will's saying.

Maya: Remember what Powers said. She's a sucker for authority.

Gumshoe: She even gave me a piece of valuable evidence!

Maya: Whaat!?

Raven: Evidences to you!? No fair!

***Talk about "Decisive evidence"***********

Raven had to tell Phoenix to get the evidence from Gumshoe or at least say something about it to them.

Raven: Say something, Phoenix! Get it!

Phoenix: I'm doing it! I'm doing it! So… What kind of evidence!?

Gumshoe: Well, that, er, photo. The photo of the Steel Samurai heading toward the scene of the crime!

Gumshoe shows the three a photo.

Maya: What! Who took that!?

Gumshoe: See the camera up on that gate, pal?

Gumshoe then points the camera out.

Maya: The gate? You mean the one with the welcome sign?

Gumshoe: Yeah. Whenever someone walks by, that camera automatically snaps a photo of them!

Maya: Oh no! Nick, he has evidence! We're finished!

Both Maya and Raven were freaking out.

Raven: No kidding!

Phoenix: (Funny, for someone with hard proof he doesn't look too happy.)

Gumshoe knew that Phoenix was acting strange, he was the most.

Gumshoe: ... What's wrong, pal? You seem down.

Phoenix: Don't look so happy when you say that.

Gumshoe: Oh hoh hoh hoh hoh!

Nice way to fake it out so Maya asked.

Maya: Umm...We'd like to ask the employees here some questions...

Gumshoe: Sure thing, pal. Go wherever you like. Of course, you're not going to find any clues I haven't already found! Hah hah hah!

Raven grabs the photo out of Gumshoe's hands.

Gumshoe: Hey!

Raven: Thank you. We got it!

Phoenix: (I'm glad someone around here seems to be enjoying themselves.)

Maya: Nick, let's go! Come on, Raven! We've got a free pass to the place. Now's our chance to check things out!

Raven: Yep. See you later, Gumshoe.

Phoenix, Raven, and Maya headed to talk to Wendy again to get some information before moving anywhere else.

MOVE TO: Studio - Main Gate

Phoenix: So we had to go back to get more answers from the security Lady? What for?

Raven: It's the least we have to get for me to put the pieces together to solve this crime. We can't give up.

Phoenix: I know, I hear you. We just have to solve this.

Maya spotted Wendy.

Maya: Nick! Look! That security lady is in the guard station stuffing her face with donuts! I guess all cops like their donuts!

Raven: From nonsense to craziness.

Phoenix: Yeah, and they're soft enough she doesn't need teeth to chew them...

Oldbag: Hey, you! Well? Are you satisfied Powers is guilty yet?

Raven: CALM DOWN!

Wendy stays quiet for a bit like she would back down from her powerful yelling.

Phoenix: (Urk! She had to make my life harder by giving that photo to Detective Gumshoe...)

Oldbag: My God! Loud and demanding selfishness! Ha! I like your guts, young lady.

Raven freaks out.

Raven: Ah… Thanks? I think?

***Talk about "Photographic proof"**********

Raven shows Wendy a photo picture caught on camera 'since she made a copy on her laptop too'.

Raven: We got some questions to ask you here.

Phoenix: Why didn't you tell us about the security photo, ma'am?

Wendy looks at it carefully.

Oldbag: Hmm? Oh, that? I just thought it would be more thrilling to talk with the detective himself! These things are important, you know. Oh, just to the left from here is the gate with the camera that took that photo. It's my job to check the photos every day, you see.

***Talk about "Reason for suspicion"********

Raven: So why do you find this to be odd?

Oldbag: Good question, Missy. This guard station is in a central position. No matter where you go here, you pass by my station first! Now poor Hammer, he went to the studio just before 1:00. The murder happened right around 2:30, see? The only one I seen go through here between 1:00 and 2:30 was Powers himself! The security camera got a good look at him too. If he's not the one what did it, I don't know who is!

Phoenix: Maybe... it was you?

Wendy laughs thinking that Phoenix was being silly to her.

Oldbag: Gyah hah ha hah! Good one, sonny.

Phoenix: (She thinks I was joking.)

***Talk about "Mr. Hammer"******************

Phoenix had to ask Wendy about Jack a little bit more for Raven's sake.

Phoenix: Was the victim, Mr. Hammer, a popular actor?

Oldbag: Oh, he was the biggest star in the studio!

Phoenix: ("Was"? Past tense?)

Maya: Oh yes! He was great as the "Bearded Samurai"!

Raven: So he did other roles too.

Oldbag: That too, yes. He shone the brightest! Back in the day. Making a star like him play the "Evil Magistrate"... It's a disgrace, I tell you! Hammer took it pretty hard, and who can blame him?

***Talk about "Automatic camera"************

Phoenix: About the security camera...

Raven: How good does it work?

Raven tries hacking to the cameras a bit secretly.

Oldbag: Oh yes, the camera. It's automatic. It can tell when someone walks through that gate, see? Then it snaps a photo! Apparently, it records the time when it takes a picture too. But I don't bother myself with those details. I just view all the photos on the computer over in the security guard station. I check 'em every day before going home, I do.

Without anyone around or too busy from the cops being around 'even Gumshoe', Phoenix, Maya, and Raven take a look around the main gate employee area to see what they could find.

MOVE TO: Studio - Main Gate Employee Area

Day: October 16

Location: Global Studios Employee Area

Maya found something around to be sure they can go inside.

Maya: Nick! Raven! This is where they do all the behind-the-scenes stuff! Hey! Look! There's Powers's dressing room! No one's here this soon after the murder I guess. Let's take a look around!

Phoenix: Okay, Raven, you can open it up.

Raven: You sure?

Phoenix: I'm allowing you to this time.

Raven: Okay.

Raven uses her hair pin to unlock the door to get inside the dressing room.

Maya: What!? She can do that!?

Phoenix: Well, sometimes it's okay as long as she's not a thief.

Maya: Good point, Nick.

Once Raven got the door open, inside the dressing room they got to have a look around.

***Examine dressing room door***************

Raven makes sure she didn't have to open the rest of the doors, it was all unlocked.

Phoenix: The door to the dressing room. It's not locked.

Raven: Only one door locked? That looked safe enough.

Maya looked around.

Maya: Hey, Nick! Let's take a look inside! Maybe we can find something as a souvenir...?

Phoenix: What do you mean "find"!?

Maya: You never know! There might be something like... the Samurai Spear!

Raven stops Maya in time.

Raven: Don't even think about it. It's a murder weapon, remember?

Maya: Ah, man.

Phoenix: We don't need a spear! (And that's the murder weapon for crying out loud!)

***Examine nearest table********************

They see a table with some leftover food from yesterday just sitting around.

Phoenix: The remains of yesterday's lunch are scattered around. Everyone was probably too shocked to clean up. There's a t-bone on one of the plates, minus the steak.

Raven: Ew, gross leaving those out.

Raven didn't like the smell but Maya did.

Maya: Mmm! T-bone steak! That would have hit the spot.

Phoenix: You just had a burger!

Maya: Yeah, but I have a second stomach just for steaks.

Phoenix: (What!?)

Raven: (How can she eat so much!?)

***Examine open grate***********************

Next they see a grate to open it.

Phoenix: The metal grate on the drain here has been taken off. That's a pretty big drain. A kid could fit through there, I bet.

Raven puts her arm in there back and forth.

Raven: A weird drain alright.

Maya: Yeah, if you snuck in that way you wouldn't have to pay at the gate!

Phoenix: Well, if you want to leave that way, be my guest.

Maya: Right! Huh? Hey! I'm not a kid!

Raven: Come on. Mind as well check one of the dressing rooms next door.

MOVE TO: Dressing Room

Day: October 16

Location: Global Studios Dressing Room

Arriving to the other area of the studios, the dressing rooms they go to for one being Will Powers' room.

Phoenix: (Powers's dressing room... So this is where he was sleeping? Or at least, this is where he claims he was sleeping.)

Maya: No one actually saw him taking a nap here, did they?

Phoenix: Right, and there's a picture of him near the crime scene. (I hope he's telling the truth... for his sake!)

Raven: Tries to keep the place looking nice.

***Examine bag******************************

Maya picks up a bag.

Maya: Hmm? This must be Powers's bag.

Phoenix stops her from touching it.

Phoenix: Hey, don't open that.

Maya: Look!

Maya found something in it anyway.

Phoenix: An employee cardkey. That must be Powers's. It says "Studio One."

Raven check for it tells her it'll open up.

Raven: It is a cardkey. Way ago, Maya!

Maya: Thanks. Let's take it, Nick!

Phoenix: Borrow it. You mean borrow.

Raven: I'll hold on to it until we're done looking around to give it back.

Raven holds the cardkey instead.

So from there Phoenix, Raven, and Maya headed back to main gate outside of studio one allowing them to get in.

Cardkey added to the Court Record.

MOVE TO: Studio - Main Gate Outside Studio One

***Examine Studio One entrance**************

Raven: Here it is!

Phoenix: The entrance to Studio One. This is the studio where they found Jack Hammer's body.

Maya: Let's go in and check it out, Nick! Raven! Open it!

Phoenix: I wonder if this cardkey we borrowed from the dressing room will work...

Raven slides in the cardkey in and then…

*beep*

It opened up for them in seconds.

Phoenix: It opened!

Maya: Alright! We're in!

Raven: Piece of cake. I could use one right now.

Phoenix: (Maya's way too happy for someone visiting a crime scene.) You coming, Raven?

Raven: You bet! (I need to find some leads out since Jack's gone. I have to know more.)

What did Raven mean by that?

MOVE TO: Inside Studio One

Day: October 16

Location: Studio One

The three were finally inside of studio one area for Maya was going crazy anywmore.

Maya: …

Phoenix: What is it?

Maya: …

Phoenix: You're real quiet all of a sudden.

More than that, she was freaking out.

Raven: Earth to Maya?

Maya: Doesn't it give you the shivers, Nick? That white tape! It's so... so real!

Raven: That's how it happens when a crime scene takes place.

Phoenix: Well, she's right. The Evil Magistrate did die here. And the Steel Samurai killed him. The murder weapon was the Samurai Spear. Sounds pretty real to me...

Phoenix sees Raven looking sad again.

Phoenix: Raven?

***Examine cameras**************************

Around the place Maya spotted a camera standing around.

Maya: Wow, look at that camera! That must cost a ton!

Phoenix: Yeah! So don't touch it!

Maya was moving it so many times.

Raven: Maya! That's not a security camera, that's a movie recording camera!

Phoenix: What are going to do about this girl?

Raven: Sometimes it's beyond us, Phoenix.

Maya: Whoa! It's heavier than I thought...

A voice comes out of nowhere making Maya stop touching the camera.

?: Hey! You! No touching that!

Maya: Eek!

Phoenix: Ah, um, sorry, my partner is kind of, y'know...

Maya: "Y'know"!? No I don't know!

Raven: Again, sorry about that.

Phoenix: Umm... who are you?

Penny: Who me? I'm an assistant here. I help with props and stuff. Moving them around, ordering new ones, et cetera. Penny Nichols, please to meet you.

She was known as Penny Nichols who work at the studios from TV shows and movies who looks young. With glasses, who's smart, loves doing her job, has brown hair in a ponytail, wore a heavy brown vest, with a long blue and white stripe shirt, carries a camera around her neck, and wore jeans.

Maya: We're lawyers representing Mr. Will Powers.

Raven: Phoenix Wright ace attorney defense lawyer with me Raven Strides and Maya Fey, at your services.

Penny: Oh, you're WP's people.

Maya: "WP"...? Oh, Will Powers. W.P., I get it.

Penny: I don't envy you guys one bit! But... do what you can for WP, okay? He'd never hurt a fly! He has to be innocent.

Maya: Don't worry, leave it to us!

Raven: We can tell for a big guy can be a big softy.

Penny: I know, right?

***Talk about "The day of the crime"********

Phoenix: Could you tell me anything about the day of the murder?

Penny: Yes. I was in the studio the whole day. I was the only assistant on staff that day, you see.

Raven: You only!?

Maya: Only one assistant!?

Penny: Yes, well, the studios aren't doing so well right now. And yesterday was only rehearsal for our action sequences.

Maya: I see. Neat!

Penny: In the morning we went through the action sequences in the employee area. WP and Hammer were there, along with everyone else.

Raven checks Penny's background being right and she was a hard worker no doubt.

Raven: She's good.

Phoenix: The employee area-that's where Powers's dressing room is, right?

Raven: That's right!

Penny: Yes, that's the place. After eating lunch there, Mr. Hammer went to Studio One. Then I saw WP go into his dressing room. But I didn't see either of them after that.

***Talk about "Will Powers******************

Phoenix: Did you know that Mr. Powers was sleeping in his room?

Penny: No! I wouldn't go in there unless I had some urgent message for him... I mean, it's his private... What kind of a girl do you think I am!?

Phoenix: W-what kind...? No, no, I'm sure you're a fine girl. Um, sorry. (So much for getting a confirmation of Powers's alibi.)

Phoenix kind of felt silly on what he said there.

Raven: Oh, Phoenix.

Maya: What do we do, Nick? We haven't found anything. If WP was the only one who came to the studio... Then he has to be the killer! They even have a photograph...

Phoenix: Hmm...

Raven trying to find out more things on her laptop.

Raven: Still got nothing here!

Penny: Umm... Sorry... I know you're busy.

Phoenix: Not really.

Penny: Actually, there's been something bothering me.

Maya got happy again.

Maya: Ah hah! That's what I'm talking about! A clue! A lead!

Raven: Please tell us, Penny!

Penny: Well, I don't know about that, but that day, just after noon, I sensed someone was here...

Phoenix: You "sensed"?

Penny: Yes, several times.

Raven: Don't tell me you have psyche powers…

Phoenix: I doubt it. So you're saying there's some other studio employees, maybe?

Penny: No, I don't think so. The only thing we had scheduled was an action scene run-through. I was the only assistant here that day. I have a feeling it was someone from... outside.

Raven has it on her map for Penny was right.

Raven: We got something! She's right!

Phoenix: R-really!?

Maya: But wait, if someone had come in here... Wouldn't that security lady have noticed them?

Phoenix: Yeah, you're right.

Raven: True…

Penny: I'm sorry I don't have any better information than that.

Maya: No, thanks! That helps us a lot. Anything helps. Let's go put that security lady on the spot!

***Talk about "Sensing someone"*************

Raven: Is there anything?

Phoenix: You did sense that someone other than the regular film crew was in the studio?

Penny: Yes... I think.

Phoenix: ("I think" doesn't cut it in a witness testimony.)

Maya: Nick! What about that security lady! If someone else came into the studio, she must have seen them!

Phoenix: S back to studio one again?

Raven: (Sigh…) Why not?

MOVE TO: Outside Studio One Studio - Main Gate

Day: October 16

Location: Global Studios Main Gate

Back the main gate the three went, and who did they meet up once again? Wendy shows up out of the blue.

Oldbag: What? You're still here? Really! You look as though you've seen a ghost!

Raven: Do we really look like ghosts to you, Wendy?

Wendy: Well, not really. So I made a mistake, big deal. Let me guess, you need to ask me more thing again?

Raven: Afraid so.

***Talk about "Assistant's claim"***********

Phoenix was thinking and Wendy thought she finds that weird for him to do.

Oldbag: What? I saw that suspicious look on your face!

Phoenix: I wanted to ask you again about yesterday... You came here at 1:00 PM, correct? And the estimated time of Hammer's death was 2:30. Are you sure that Powers was the only one to go through here between those times?

Oldbag: Sure as can be!

Raven: True, but…

Maya finishes for Raven.

Maya: But we have a witness who thinks there was "someone from outside" here that day.

Oldbag: What!?

Maya: Are you absolutely sure you were here watching the whole time?

Wendy went silent there.

Oldbag: …

Maya: Ma'am?

Oldbag: Who was it? Who told you that? Who dares question ME!?

Maya freaks out again.

Maya: Eek!

Oldbag: Alright you better tell me and tell me quickly, you spiky-haired cretin! Someone's been complaining about the work I do, eh!?

Maya: Uh... um, we were just talking to the assistant in Studio One.

Oldbag: Her! She's not even a full-time employee! All you young'uns are like that nowadays, running your mouths like there was no tomorrow saying this that and the other thing. Well when I was young let me tell you we knew a thing or two about respecting our elders. Back then we did and it's a crying shame that you youths today just say what you please about poor old ladies. Graaaaaaaaaaaawr! Excuse me!

Wendy storms right off for there was something going on besides being questioned.

Phoenix: She left...

Raven: Let her be, Phoenix. It's for the best, she'll cool off.

Maya: Well, Nick? This is our chance to do what we can without her looking over our shoulders!

From moving to inside studio one again…

MOVE TO: Outside Studio One Inside Studio One

Day: October 16

Location: Studio One

And looking around just in case leaving Phoenix, Raven, and Maya to get through before Wendy returns.

Maya: No one's here. I wonder if the security lady got mad at that assistant?

Phoenix: Hmm. That's definitely a possibility.

Raven: Then we're clear to go.

Getting to the outside studio one main gate, the three could finally have a better look around for more clues.

MOVE TO: Outside Studio One Studio - Main Gate

***Examine computer*************************

Raven scans the room to detect a computer.

Raven: The camera look out of the studios itself.

Phoenix and Maya see it too.

Phoenix: The computer that runs the studio security cameras.

Raven: You name where and it'll show.

Maya: Nick! Maybe we can see that photo of Powers with this computer!

Phoenix: Yeah, maybe. (Should I try the computer?)

Raven: Good idea, let's do it.

Raven hacks in without a problem.

* ***Try it***********************************

Phoenix: Okay. Let's give it a try. Ready, Raven?

Raven: Bring it on.

Maya: You know how to work these things, Nick?

Phoenix: Raven knows about it more than me. Looks like you just have to enter in a few numbers. Let's see... first, we need the date of the murder. (It looks like the camera turned on at 1:00 PM that day... 1:00... That was when the security lady arrived at the guard station.)

The machine speaks.

[Please enter the number of the security camera.]

Raven had no trouble remembering the numbers she saw from the plate of the camera.

* * ***ST1-307**********************************

Raven: That's easy to remember. ST1-307.

Phoenix: There! Entered! ...

Raven enters in the whole thing.

Raven: Done and done.

The photo prints out to hold on to.

Maya: Hey! It printed out the data for that day!

Phoenix: Let's see what we got... Huh?

Looking at the photo carefully, it looks like Will in his Steel Samurai costume walking around the studio that the camera caught.

Raven: No way!

Maya: How is this picture of Will Powers?

Phoenix: Well, he is the one who always wears that suit... I guess that's why the security lady thought it was him.

Maya: I don't imagine the detective was very happy with this photo as evidence. Hmm? Something's printed on the back.

Phoenix: Huh?

Maya turns over the photo for they see the day and time when it took place. It wasn't good at all.

[Oct 15, 2:00 PM, Photo #2]

Maya: What does that mean?

Phoenix: Maybe there's more photo data from that day?

Maya: Nope-that's the only one in the computer.

Raven: Which means this is bad for us that it took place when Jack was killed! How can it be!?

Powers's{?} Photo added to the Court Record.

Having no choice, the strange photo had to use as evidence for tomorrow.

Maya: Hey, hey, Nick! Can't we use this photo as evidence for the trial?

Phoenix: Yeah.

Raven: We have to. Maybe we can find a hint in it, I just know it!

Maya: We'll put that security lady in her place with this!

Phoenix: Right, we'll put her in her place...

Raven: Wendy herself will talk, knowing that she will anyways.

Maya: Hey, that's what I said! Anyway... Let's show her this photo and see what she says!

Phoenix: Wait. Let's not.

Raven: Not yet.

Maya was confused why Phoenix and Raven shouldn't show the photo in the court room yet on the first case.

Maya: Huh? Why not?

Phoenix: It's never a good idea to reveal your hand to the enemy too soon.

Maya: Nick! You're craftier than I gave you credit for. Why, you could be the next... Evil Magistrate!

Raven: Okay, Maya, what you said there did not make any sense at all.

Phoenix: Hey! Why do I have to be the villain?

Maya: Relax, it was just a joke! So, are we done for today?

Raven: Yeah, let's get going until tomorrow's trial.

As they leave, the three hope they got everything they needed to defend Will Powers tomorrow, for Wendy Oldbag will be taking the first stand. And what about Edgeworth's next move if it does happen? Phoenix talks to himself.

Phoenix: I think this photo is what we needed for the trial. Still, it'd be better if we had some idea who the real killer was! Maybe it really is that security lady...?

Later that night, Phoenix sees Raven sitting on the coach unable to sleep for he knows and went to cheer her up by sitting next to his girlfriend.

Phoenix: Raven?

Raven: Phoenix! Sorry, I just couldn't sleep.

Phoenix: I think it's time you told me.

Raven: Huh?

Phoenix: Look, I know you haven't been yourself since you heard about Jack Hammer's death. It's like you know him too well and not telling me why you working for Bobby in the first place.

Phoenix places his hands on Raven's.

Phoenix: Please tell me. I can help you.

Raven sees that he was being serious for she finally tells on what she knows between Jack, Billy, and her past might being sad to hear.

Raven: Okay, I'll tell you. It's only you after all, Phoenix. I grew up on the wrong side of the family. I was the only child who lived with my parent who worked hard and I love detective shows growing up. Though my Mother was a computer hacker genius and my Dad a cop our lives were great until a group of gangster wanted pay back for my Father arrested some men from turning our hometown to living hell; with one being another hacker in the group they found us trace to my Mother's computer to try to kill us all, though my Father stayed behind my Mother carried me for us to escape alive. She had to leave alone without putting me in danger and was left by a friend of hers who was starting to becoming a great actor in life, growing up with him was Jack Hammer. He was like an uncle to me. He took care of me and I became like my Mother a hacker though it was illegal and a detective in solving real murder mysteries like my Father, I hope to someday find them and arrest the guys trying to kill us, no luck so far. While Jack was working on a kid's show and for me living on my own, Billy interview Jack on day that got me a job as a reporter for a while since I was that good in order to pay for my college funds, which I did afterwards. I last saw Jack out to lunch and before long Billy got rotten with me thinking I was a servant and nothing more, soon to know he was working for White and on the loose. Other than I worked, learn to fight, and now living and working with you, everything changed for me to follow my dreams and freed from Billy. But with Jack gone, I have no one else to turn to and no sign of my parents anywhere…

Raven got sad after talking about it with Phoenix feeling bad for her.

Phoenix: Raven… I'm so sorry I ask you…

Raven hugs Phoenix and crying.

Raven: It's fine. I'm glad I told you, I'm not alone anymore. All I want is justice for Jack, Will's freedom, and to find my family again. That's all.

Phoenix: Everything's going to be okay. They left you because they love you and wanted to protect you from harm. We will find them soon. I promise you that.

Raven: You mean it?

Phoenix strokes Raven's cheek, hair, and wipes a tear from her eye gently.

Phoenix: I mean it. Once we get Billy, we'll find your family soon enough. I'm a lawyer after all. No more crying, okay? And next time tell me these thing, I don't want to see you upset.

Raven: Thanks, I will.

Raven leans near Phoenix's lap to rest her head on for him to turn red all over.

Raven: Phoenix please let me sleep like this with you.

Phoenix: You can.

With Raven sleeping soundly and Phoenix placing his hands on her head and hand to sleep as well.

Phoenix: Try to get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow.

Raven: Okay, good night, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Good night, Raven.

And with that both Phoenix and Raven sleep soundly away on the coach together and staying close in love for Raven will never be alone again and will find Billy to get to her parents afterwards one step at a time. For tomorrow defending Will to be innocent by talking to Wendy to see what her side of the story is with lots more to come and hear.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Lights, Camera, Evidences

Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright

Fan Fiction Story/Script by Tayla Drago

'Turnabout Samurai' (2)

Chapter 7: Lights, Camera, Evidences

Day: October 18, 10:00 AM

Location: District Court Courtroom No. 4

The next morning, Phoenix, Raven, and Maya were ready to sit in the court room to defend Will being innocent. Edgeworth will be another changeling once again, for Wendy will be taking a stand to get more answers with any luck. With Raven trying to be brave to avenge Jack's death and solving the case on the real murderer, Phoenix was already there for his girlfriend before entering in.

Phoenix: You ready, Raven?

Raven: Yeah. I'm ready. We're in this together, right?

The two hold hands with each other.

Phoenix: Wherever you go, I'll follow you to the very end.

Maya pops in between them.

Maya: And me too! Now let's go!

Phoenix: Come on.

As the three walked in the room, Maya smiles next to Raven freaking her out a bit.

Raven: Ah, Maya? Why are you staring at me…?

Maya: So… You and Nick, huh? Hitting it off?

Raven turns red and speechless for Maya can already tell.

Raven: What!?

Maya laughs and hugs Raven.

Maya: Ah, it's okay. It's cute being in love. I still care for my best friend I have.

Raven: Thanks, Maya. (Sometimes she scares me.) We better go sit down now.

Maya: Okay, let's bring justice!

As the three seated, the Judge hammers the table to bring the court room and the people to order to begin on another case. Phoenix and Edgeworth against each other once again.

*All rise!*

Judge: The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Will Powers.

Edgeworth: The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Raven: And the defense assistants too, Your Honor.

Judge: Very well. Mr. Edgeworth, your opening statement, please.

Edgeworth: The prosecution will show the court that at 2:30 PM on October 15, the defendant, Mr. Will Powers, killed fellow actor Jack Hammer at Studio One of Global Studios. It is impossible for anyone else to have committed this heinous crime. The evidence presented during the trial will all point to this fact.

Judge: Hmm. I see. Very well, I would like to move on to your testimony. Mr. Edgeworth, the prosecution may call its first witness.

Edgeworth: First, I would like to call a familiar face, Detective Gumshoe, to the stand.

Gumshoe takes the stand first. As he explains carefully, the map shows what the studio looks like: from the main gate, studio areas 1 and 2, gate, dressing room, and the employee area for Raven to get it in her laptop to put in the lay down.

Phoenix: Raven, I hope you're getting this all down.

Raven: No problem on my end.

Edgeworth: Detective, if you would briefly describe this case to the court?

Gumshoe: Yes sir! I'll explain with the guide map here. To understand this case, it's important to grasp the layout of the studios, see? This here is the Employee Area. The actors did a run-through of their action scenes during the morning here. This is the main gate to the studios. The security lady that works at the studios was here at 1:00 PM on that day. Past the security station there is a gate, see? Past that are the studios. And here it is... Studio One. This is the scene of the murder, where the body was found! Now, on the day of the murder, October 15, there were only three people here. The victim, Jack Hammer, the defendant, Will Powers, and a young woman, the production assistant. All the production staff was in the Employee Area until noon. Then after lunch, the victim, Jack Hammer, went to Studio One. Right after that, at 1:00 PM, the security lady got to the guard station. Now, jump ahead to later that day... 5:00 PM. The production staff came to Studio One to perform a rehearsal. Needless to say, the rehearsal was cancelled... The time of death was 2:30 PM. The "Samurai Spear" found lodged in the victim's chest was the murder weapon. That's the case, in brief. Anyone like to hear that again?

Phoenix: (I think I can probably remember that...)

Judge: So the murder weapon was a "spear"? How... medieval!

Raven: The murder weapon is an important key after all.

Samurai Spear added to the Court Record. And for Raven to add to the records just in case. Continuing on…

Edgeworth: Your Honor. This case is quite simple if you ask one question: And that question is: "What did the security lady at the guard station see?"

Judge: Understood.

Edgeworth: Let's call this security officer to the stand!

Once Gumshoe left, it was Wendy's turn to take the stand. By the looks of it for it'll be hard to talk to, not to mention she had a little crush on Edgeworth. (Gross! But kind of funny.)

Edgeworth: Will the witness declare her name?

Oldbag: ... Hmm? My, aren't you a handsome fellow! I'm afraid I'm a bit flustered!

Edgeworth was freaking out.

Edgeworth: Y-your name, please!

Oldbag: Oh, dearie! No need for you to be embarrassed! Just call me "grandma."

Edgeworth: YOUR NAME, PLEASE!

Phoenix: (Seems Edgeworth has a bit of trouble getting his witnesses to say their names...)

Raven: I think Wendy's hitting on him.

Both Maya and Phoenix were gross out from it as well as Raven was.

Maya: Huh!?

Phoenix: Ah, yuck!

Wendy finally speaks up.

Oldbag: Wendy Oldbag, dearie. So just call me "grandma." It's practically my name! So even when I was young I was an Oldbag, but not really that was just my name dearie. Still how the other children would make fun of me and just because of my name can you believe it? But there was this boy, the captain of the chess club in junior high, and when he called me an old bag well I just cried and cried because I had a crush on him you see—

Edgeworth stops Wendy from talking so much.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* O-objection! I... object to the witness's talkativeness.

Raven tries not to laugh out loud.

Raven: (He does need a real girlfriend that's for sure. Poor Edgeworth.)

The Judge agrees to Edgeworth's objection.

Judge: Objection sustained! The witness will refrain from rambling on the stand.

Oldbag: I was just getting to the good part, dearie!

Edgeworth: Perhaps we can get to the testimony?

Judge: Now, the witness was stationed at the main gate on the day of the murder, correct?

Oldbag: Yessey I was.

Judge: And to get to the scene of the murder, someone would have to pass by you?

Oldbag: You know your stuff, dearie!

Judge: ... You may begin your testimony.

Raven: Please!?

Phoenix: (She sure is one hell of an Oldbag...)

Now Wendy beings to testify in court.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- Witness's Account -

(1)

Oldbag: On the day of the murder, I arrived at the guard station at 1:00 PM.

(2)

Poor old Hammer and the rest had been doing a run-through there since the morning.

(3)

I, well, I had some errands to run that morning.

(4)

Anyway, it was 1:00 when I got to the guard station.

(5)

I was at the main gate from then until 5:00!

(6)

Now, the murder happened at 2:30 PM, right?

(7)

Interesting to me, because a certain man walked right by me at 2:00 PM.

(8)

It was Powers! That man right there and he was heading toward the studio!

Judge: You saw the defendant, then? Hmm... Very well. Let's begin the cross-examination. Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. Raven.

Raven: Let's do it.

CROSS EXAMINATION

- Witness's Account -

(1)

Oldbag: On the day of the murder, I arrived at the guard station at 1:00 PM.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So up until that time, anyone who wanted to could go into the studio?

Oldbag: Well, there wasn't a security guard at the gate, no. But the main gate was locked, dearie. You'd need an employee cardkey to get in.

Raven: I hate to mess with her if I try sneaking into the studios.

Wendy: You bet you're right, Missy.

Phoenix: (Right... the cardkey that I have. So, what she's saying is no one who wasn't supposed to be there could get in.)

Raven: (She catches on quickly.)

Edgeworth: Was there anyone at the studios when you arrived at the guard station?

(2)

Oldbag: Poor old Hammer and the rest had been doing a run-through there since the morning.

Phoenix sees Raven upset when Wendy mention Jack's name.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* A "run-through"...?

Oldbag: They were working out a scene between the Steel Samurai and the Evil Magistrate. They got the basics figured out by noon, and were to use the afternoon for practice. Rehearsal was supposed to start at 5:00. That's why poor old Hammer went to Studio One in the afternoon. Please I was upset as you were when Jack was killed, Missy, no use crying over spill milk, right?

Meaning Wendy tries cheering Raven up a bit.

Raven: I know that.

Phoenix: (So Powers was in his dressing room sleeping... when he was supposed to be practicing! Talk about a laid-back hero...)

Edgeworth: If there was a run-through in the morning, why did you only get there after noon?

(3)

Oldbag: I, well, I had some errands to run that morning.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What kind of "errands"?

Oldbag: Oh, well, you know.

Raven: We're getting nowhere here…

Phoenix slams his hands on the desk. Demanding an answer.

Phoenix: Answer the question!

Oldbag: Actually... I was watching poor Hammer and Powers. Observing, you know?

Phoenix: O-observing? Weren't you supposed to be at the guard station?

Oldbag: Whippersnapper! I told you I locked the gate, didn't I? I did my job!

Phoenix: (I'm not sure your boss would see it that way...)

Oldbag: Anyway! I always watch Hammer's run-throughs. Always! Never missed one in all my years.

Maya sounded happy to hear.

Maya: Wow! I want to see a Steel Samurai run-through too!

Raven: (Heh… Don't we all?)

Phoenix: You could quit being a spirit medium and take up guard duty.

Maya: Not a bad idea...

(4)

Oldbag: Anyway, it was 1:00 when I got to the guard station.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Did you see the victim then?

Oldbag: Did I see poor old Hammer? Nope. He'd already gone to the studio before I got back to the guard station.

Raven: Talking about being on duty.

Oldbag: Ha! You said it, sister! I like this kid, sonny. You sure are a lucky man with a girl like that. A double date later on?

Phoenix feels shy and Raven too when Wendy said that and winked.

Phoenix: Thanks… She is lovely.

Raven: Phoenix, you sure are sweet.

Raven pats Raven on the head gently for Phoenix to like it.

Phoenix: (Wow… Raven… What a angel.)

Getting back to hear Wendy's testifying.

Edgeworth: Tell us what happened next.

(5)

Oldbag: I was at the main gate from then until 5:00!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So you were watching there the WHOLE time? No breaks? Not even a second?

Raven checks her laptop on what times Wendy and other security people work on.

Raven: They need to watch the clock 24/7 hours. No matter how many days they watch on things without stopping.

Oldbag: O-of course! I am a professional, you know! Our are you criticizing how I do my job!? Whippersnapper!

Phoenix: No, it's just, after seeing you eating those donuts in the guard station yesterday...

Oldbag: I can watch the gate and eat donuts at the same time! Snipperwhapper!

Wendy got mad she even put a face clothe in her mouth pulling it.

Maya: "Snipperwhapper"...? Old windbag is losing it, Nick.

Phoenix: Why don't you raise an objection?

Raven: Doesn't look like it.

Judge: So, the witness was on duty through the afternoon, the whole time. Very well. What did you see?

(6)

Oldbag: Now, the murder happened at 2:30 PM, right?

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* How did you know that?

Oldbag: Oh hoh hoh. I have my ways! That over-dressed young detective told me. I fed him some donuts and he talked and talked... If you ask me, that detective isn't cut out for his job.

Edgeworth was speechless.

Edgeworth: …

Raven: Okay…?

Phoenix: (Poor Detective Gumshoe, getting chewed out by a security guard...)

Raven: More like owned.

(7)

Oldbag: Interesting to me, because a certain man walked right by me at 2:00 PM.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* 2:00? You're sure?

Oldbag: Sure as spit!

Raven double checks.

Raven: She's right on the dot.

Judge: Well, who was the man!?

Oldbag: Really, you should try not to get so excited at your age. You might strain something.

Now the Judge was speechless.

Judge: …

Oldbag: Now, now, don't get your skivvies all in a bunch. I'll tell you who it was!

(8)

Oldbag: It was Powers! That man right there and he was heading toward the studio!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So you saw Mr. Powers?

Oldbag: That's what I said! Got wax in your ears, sonny?

Maya tells Phoenix it was time.

Maya: Nick, this is your chance!

Phoenix: Yeah, time to pull out the secret weapon... Raven, get ready.

Raven finds one of the evidences.

Raven: Just say the word.

Oldbag: I'll say it again! It was him!

Maya: Nick... Doesn't she seem like she's enjoying this a little too much?

Raven was confused too.

Raven: Hey! Don't look at me!

Phoenix: Windbags love gossiping about other people's misfortunes.

Maya: Ugh. Can't she get her kicks somewhere else?

Raven prints out on her small laptop the number two photo on what look like Will in his Steel Samurai suit walking around the studios that the camera caught for Raven to hack into. Phoenix was ready to show it as promise and the right time in court.

Raven: Do it, Phoenix.

Phoenix: You're the best.*OBJECTION!* Let me get this straight, old bag! Er, Ms. Oldbag! You've been saying since yesterday that you "saw Mr. Powers," correct? But you're talking about the man in this photo, aren't you!

The Judge wanted to be sure on what photo he was looking at.

Judge: J-just a moment, Mr. Wright. Let me see that photo! ... What is this, exactly?

Phoenix: None other than the Steel Samurai, defender of Neo Olde Tokyo. Ms. Oldbag! Is this the "Mr. Powers" that you saw!?

Raven: Because it is, Will isn't the type of person to forget or to lie to anyone without saying anything first, you know?

Oldbag: Of course! Didn't your momma teach you any sense, sonny? Anyone can plainly see that's Powers! Right?

Edgeworth: Um, yeah. ... Umm... well. I wonder?

Raven: Well, even Edgeworth's speechless to say anything to change the subject. Though Wendy might be right on what she's saying on what she might have seen…

Phoenix: True, Mr. Powers does play the role of the Steel Samurai! But that doesn't mean Mr. Powers IS the Steel Samurai!

Oldbag: ...! I... I know that! I wasn't born yesterday!

They had her now.

Raven: Really? Then tell us, Wendy, you said that you did. But now you said you didn't just now? That changes everything. A security guard like you should look and know before saying a word about it.

Judge: No one in this court is accusing you of that, Ms... er, witness.

Phoenix: (He's having trouble calling her "Oldbag" apparently...)

Judge: However, you do not have proof that the person in this photo is Mr. Will Powers, do you?

Raven: We got her.

Oldbag: Humph! Nosy old man! Of course I have proof!

Phoenix: What!?

Edgeworth: Huh!?

Raven: Crap! So close!

Phoenix: (Even Edgeworth is surprised!?)

From that even Edgeworth too wasn't going to be easy getting some answers out of Wendy.

Edgeworth: The prosecution would like to ask the old... the witness. Please make known all the information in your possession ahead of time!

Raven: (Ouch!)

Oldbag: How was I to know everyone would be so nosy! You should be ashamed, all of you! Anyway, I showed that photo to the young detective. He told me "this isn't any good as evidence, pal." He didn't even give it a second look!

Edgeworth: ... Just give us a straight answer if you wouldn't mind please.

Wendy winks at Edgeworth again blushing.

Oldbag: You wanna smooch with me, don't you?

Edgeworth freaks and gets sick to throw up all over where he was standing at for everyone else in the court to do the same thing, the Judge, Phoenix, Maya, Will, and Raven was freaking out too for only Edgeworth threw up.

Phoenix: (Wow, old windbag has left even Edgeworth speechless. She's good!) Well, that's one way to puke something out.

Raven: That was gross.

Maya: No kidding!

Raven: Let's not say that to her and keep it to ourselves. (I felt sorry for Edgeworth more.)

Maya: For once I agree with you, Raven. Let's do that.

As Edgeworth tries cleaning himself up the Judge gets back to the case at hand and everyone was quiet all over the room after being grossed out.

Judge: Well, that sure was something else, I guess… Let's hear about your proof, then. And would someone please aid Mr. Edgeworth to clean up and the mess left on the floor? Hate to have a bad smell all over.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

-The Man in the Photo-

(1)

Oldbag: I never say anything I don't mean, mind you!

(2)

That morning, during the run-through of the action scene...

(3)

I saw Powers trip and fall!

(4)

He broke one of the props, it was a big mess.

(5)

Apparently, he sprained his ankle pretty bad. Now, look at that picture!

(6)

You can see he's dragging his leg! See? Clear as day!

(7)

That's how I knew it was Powers. Happy?

Judge: Hmm. So he had sprained his ankle...? Very well. Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine the witness.

Phoenix: (She's got to be hiding something... I'll press her until she squeals.)

Raven: Its lights, camera, action!

CROSS EXAMINATION

-The Man in the Photo-

(1)

Oldbag: I never say anything I don't mean, mind you!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Umm...

Oldbag: Whippersnapper!

Phoenix: (Hey, I haven't said anything yet!)

Raven: At least let him finish speaking next time?

Oldbag: I'll have you know and you too, Missy, that I'm not pointing fingers at anyone behind their backs! Everything I've said is on the straight and narrow! The up and up! Youth today! Always whining about each other, pointing fingers this way and that! It's enough to make an old lady want to cry...

Edgeworth doesn't want to even hear the annoying words from Wendy's mouth again.

Edgeworth: Mr. Wright! Please, for all our sakes, try not to upset the witness!

Phoenix: (I think Edgeworth has met his match...)

Raven: (Bummer…)

(2)

Oldbag: That morning, during the run-through of the action scene...

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Who was present at the run-through?

Oldbag: Well, let's see... There was Powers, he's the Steel Samurai... Then poor old Hammer, the Evil Magistrate. And... me.

Raven checks on the time, day, and area in the studio the day of the murderer.

Raven: Seems that way, all on record timing to keep hold on when written down.

Raven shows it to the court.

Judge: And what exactly were you doing?

Oldbag: Observing! Just... observing.

Phoenix: What about the assistant?

Raven: And by assistant we mean Penny.

Oldbag: Oh, she was off moving backdrops around and such.

Raven: She's in the clear then.

Phoenix: (So she didn't see the run-through, then...)

(3)

Oldbag: I saw Powers trip and fall!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* "Trip and fall"...?

Raven: Ah… Which one was it?

Oldbag: Yes! And to think, he's supposed to be the Steel Samurai! What a laugh! So Powers sprained his ankle. I helped make it better for him, of course.

Judge: You... helped make it better?

Oldbag: I kissed it where it hurt.

Wendy was now flirting with the Judge this time for he feels weird.

Judge: L-let's just skip over that part, shall we?

Raven: I'm starting to get scared here.

Phoenix: Where was the assistant then?

Oldbag: Oh, her? She was cleaning up backdrops, I think. She didn't know about Powers's ankle.

Phoenix: (Hmm...)

Raven looks at the photo carefully close up to see that if it was Will or not was limping.

Raven: Whoever it was looked hurt alright by the way 'he' was walking around.

Edgeworth: You may continue your testimony.

(4)

Oldbag: He broke one of the props, it was a big mess.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* He broke a prop?

Oldbag: Sure did! His own Samurai Spear.

Raven: Wait, you don't think…?

Phoenix: (His Samurai Spear... the murder weapon!?)

Raven: Bingo!

Oldbag: Luckily I was there with my duct tape to fix it.

Phoenix: (This strikes me as a significant detail...)

Edgeworth: I think we've heard enough! Haven't we, Your Honor?

Judge: Well, there is one thing that bothers me.

Edgeworth: Which is?

Judge: Where is this "Steel Samurai" costume now?

Edgeworth: Umm... hmm. Actually, well... We couldn't find it. We're looking, though.

Judge: Hmm...

Raven knows Edgeworth was hiding something big to himself.

Raven: (This is the first time Edgeworth's slipping up. Then again it's like he wants Phoenix to win for once. What's going on here?)

Edgeworth: Anyway, that's not important! The witness did see the Steel Samurai, yes. And it is clear that the person in the Steel Samurai suit was Mr. Will Powers!

Judge: Hmm... I suppose that's right.

Phoenix: (Are you sure you're sure, Your Honor?)

Raven grabs Phoenix's arm.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* Phoenix, make Wendy speak again. Something up and Edgeworth too.

Maya: Really!?

Phoenix: Got something in mind?

Raven: If we do this as a time we can win.

Phoenix: On it.

***Object***********************************

Looks like Phoenix and Raven will get more answers from Wendy somehow on what she's not saying.

Phoenix: Hold it right there! We keep talking possibilities, but we have to agree that this photo shows the Steel Samurai! Nowhere in this photo can we see Mr. Will Powers!

Raven: If it was him either how big he was or his helmet off then maybe. But that's not happening.

Judge: Hmm... The defense has a point. I also wonder if someone else not caught on camera could have killed Mr. Hammer. We have to consider that possibility, also.

Edgeworth: Then allow me to remove that doubt from your mind, Your Honor... Will the witness continue her testimony, please?

Oldbag: No need to ask twice!

Wendy wanted to do it again it seems.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- Witness's Account, cont.-

(1)

Oldbag: The time of poor Hammer's death was 2:30 PM, true?

(2)

The only person I saw go to the studio before then was Will Powers!

(3)

No one else went there!

(4)

If they had, I would have seen them!

Raven: Wait. That's it?

Judge: Hmm... Seems that way. So, if no one else went to the studio... Then it would have to be this "Steel Samurai" who did it. Mr. Wright, you may cross- examine the witness.

CROSS EXAMINATION

- Witness's Account, cont.-

(1)

Oldbag: The time of poor Hammer's death was 2:30 PM, true?

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* How do you know that?

Oldbag: Eh? Didn't I just explain? I gave donuts to the young detective. And then, after some rubbish about it being a "secret, pal" he told me everything.

Raven: You can blackmail someone like that!

Phoenix: I don't she was completely. (I see Detective Gumshoe shares his fellow officer's fondness for donuts.)

(2)

Oldbag: The only person I saw go to the studio before then was Will Powers!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Are you absolutely sure!?

Oldbag: Oh, quite, quite, sonny. Nobody suspicious lookin' passed by at all.

Phoenix: (Nobody suspicious lookin'... Right.)

Raven: It's more like she thought she saw Will, but didn't.

Phoenix: Huh?

Raven: It looks like Wendy made an error in not looking where she had to look at. You get what I'm saying? Like she was disturbed on something else.

Phoenix: Maybe you got a good point there.

(3)

Oldbag: No one else went there!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What about before you got to the guard station?

Oldbag: You mean before 1:00? Why, everyone was in the Employee Area before then. And I locked the main gate so no one could get in. Not to mention...

Raven looks at the photos date and time again to know something else about it to know about the murder time taking place and a bit odd.

Raven: Of course! Why didn't I see this before!?

Maya looks at the photo too.

Maya: What is it? You got something, Raven?

Raven: Something big. It's a second photo, not the first.

Phoenix: What do you mean?

Raven: I'm saying Wendy knew about the first one not on camera to get a picture of, we have the second. I have a feeling Wendy did something to the first one. Think about it.

Thinking carefully, Phoenix now knows what he needs to do next for he was happy to hug Raven.

Phoenix: Raven! You're amazing!

The two got shy another in public to laugh about.

Phoenix: Sorry.

Raven: No its fine. Now go get them.

Raven hands Phoenix to the photo to show to the court.

Phoenix: It's all or nothing. *OBJECTION!* Hold on! Look at this photograph one more time. This photo was taken by the camera at the gate for the studios, correct?

Oldbag: Yesiree, sonny.

Phoenix: So, whenever anyone passes by here, it automatically takes a picture?

Oldbag: And here I thought you didn't know your head from a hole in the ground.

Phoenix: Right... Anyway! It's also true that the computer in the guard station records all security cam data.

Raven shows the whole data base on how it works in court and explains it on the walls as it was shown like a movie theater.

Raven: It records non-stop very carefully unless the power went out or someone turns it off. By the looks of it can also capture things to take pictures of. Automatic, Wendy, you should know that by now.

This makes Wendy freaks out after seeing that and tries to talk her way out of it.

Oldbag: Ooh! You know, if you wanted to work at the studio, we might have an opening.

Raven: Are you blackmailing us now? Wendy!

Oldbag: Why would I care!?

Phoenix: That very computer printed out this photo. Note that on the back of the photo is printed the words: [Oct 15, 2:00 PM, Photo #2]

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* Does this thought ring any bells?

Oldbag: Even I know that means it was taken at 2:00 PM on October the 15th! Really, sonny!

Raven: Yes, you're missing a point though.

Oldbag: Come again?

Phoenix: Actually, I knew that too. The issuer here is the bit at the end where it says: "Photo #2"...

Oldbag: "Photo #2"...?

Now Wendy knows where both Phoenix and Raven were getting at..

Phoenix: The computer only held data for one photo on that day. Don't you think that's odd? Shouldn't this photo be "Photo #1" if it really was the ONLY photo!?

This shocking proof freaks everyone out all over the court room for the Judge to settle things down.

Judge: Order! Order! Please tell the court what you mean by this, Mr. Wright! Ms. Stride!

Raven: Ah, it supposes to keep photos in order and checked by numbers, date, and timing. We got the second, not the first.

Phoenix: That's not all. Actually, that's what I want to ask the witness. This evidence shows that not one, but two people went to the studio that day. Yet there is only data for one of the photos! Who could have erased the data for the other photo? On what Raven could figure. Only someone with access... the security lady herself!

Wendy bites down and pulls on her hand cloth once again to hide her anger tightly.

Oldbag: Eh!? You watch your mouth, whippersnapper! The only person I saw that day was Will Powers!

Raven: Not really.

Phoenix: But the camera on the gate fired twice! That means two people went by!

Raven: You of all security people should know any better.

Oldbag: Umm... well, yes... that's what it would seem to mean...

Judge: Can the witness explain this to the court?

No luck to get anything out of Wendy at all.

Oldbag: Umm... ahem. I-I don't understand these new-fangled computer things... Umm... E-Edgey-boy! Help!

Edgeworth freaks out again from Wendy.

Edgeworth: Huh!?

Raven: Here we go again.

Phoenix: (Edgey-boy…?)

Edgeworth: B-believe me, I want to, but I don't know what this means either.

Raven: (Okay, something's really up with Edgeworth here.)

Oldbag: Humph! Some help you are! You're a whippersnapper too! ... ... Whippersnapper...?

Judge: Something the matter, Ms. Oldbag?

Oldbag: Ah! That's right! I... I just remembered something!

Once again, another testimony from Wendy to get out of a crazy mess she's in.

Judge: Let me guess... Someone else passed by the gate... someone other than the Steel Samurai?

Oldbag: Er... well, yes, I suppose you could put it that way.

Judge: *sigh* I see. Your testimony, please.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

-The Other Person-

(1)

Oldbag: Every day, after I finish my guard duties, I have one other important job to do.

(2)

I go through the photos recorded on the security computer and check them.

(3)

I throw out any photos that aren't suspicious lookin', you see.

(4)

Come to think of it, now I remember throwing out one photo that day!

This changes everything for everyone to be surprise of – from the Judge, Will himself, Edgeworth, Phoenix, Raven, and Maya too after hearing that testimony.

Edgeworth: M-Ms. Oldbag! This is the first I've heard of this!

Oldbag: Well, of course, sonny! I've only just remembered it.

Judge: Right... anyway, Mr. Wright, please begin the cross-examination.

Raven: We keep this up, we'll never get any answers from this lady.

Maya: Well, I'd say this was a turn for the unexpected, but I kind of expected this...

Raven: That's what I'm saying.

CROSS EXAMINATION

-The Other Person-

(1)

Oldbag: Every day, after I finish my guard duties, I have one other important job to do.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Another "job"?

Oldbag: T-that's right. I check all the people that passed by the main gate that day. I look closely at every one of the photos that security camera takes.

Edgeworth: Do you backup all of the security camera data?

Oldbag: Well, they keep telling me too, yes. But those computers are just so frustrating.

Raven: Just how many job does Wendy have?

(2)

Oldbag: I go through the photos recorded on the security computer and check them.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* How many photos are there, usually?

Oldbag: On a day when we're open to the public, we get more than 500 people. But on filming days or rehearsal days... well, we don't have much money. We never get more than 50, and that's a big day.

Raven checks it out carefully on her laptop.

Raven: She's right. It captures lots of things all day and looking back to get something funny at times. That's anyone's duty to do.

Edgeworth: Do you backup all of the security camera data?

Oldbag: Well, they keep telling me too, yes. But those computers are just so frustrating.

Raven: Not if you work them well enough.

Oldbag: Thank you!

(3)

Oldbag: I throw out any photos that aren't suspicious lookin', you see.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* How exactly do you determine what isn't "suspicious lookin'"?

Oldbag: Oh, you can tell by looking at their faces. For the most part.

Raven: Besides the murder killing Jack!?

Oldbag: What about it? If that were the case then maybe, just maybe.

Phoenix: F-for the most part? This is a murder trial, Ms. Oldbag!

Oldbag: Well, I didn't touch that suspicious lookin' Will Powers's photo, did I?

Raven: She didn't.

Phoenix: (I think she's missing the point.) Raven, we're not doing so well.

(4)

Oldbag: Come to think of it, now I remember throwing out one photo that day!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Well, who in the heck was in that photo you erased!?

Oldbag: Humph. A fan boy.

Phoenix: F-fan boy?

Raven: In other words this 'fan boy' did something silly for you to look at again making you feel bad, am I right?

Oldbag: Sort of… The Steel Samurai fan boys these days. Real freaks, if you ask me. They get information about the rehearsals from gosh-knows-where. They're always hanging about. One was there that day. The girls who like it well, there are good ones.

Maya: "Come to think of it"? Couldn't she think of that a little earlier!?

Raven: Don't even think about it, Maya. Trust us.

Maya: Huh?

Phoenix: Classic old windbag maneuver, Maya, is what Raven's saying.

Maya: Hmm... Might be a useful tactic to remember for use in my future career as a windbag.

Raven: In any case, play the game to get a good ending. I'll find it. Phoenix, do your part.

Phoenix: (Let's find out more about this "erased" photo. Raven, we can do this.) *OBJECTION!* W-wait a second! Didn't you just say no one else could get in!? "I locked the main gate so no one could get in"... Those were your words!

Oldbag: Well! If you must know, there's a drain that goes into the Employee Area. The grate has been loose for a while. It leads outside, and well, that's where they come in.

Raven tells the two what Wendy was trying to say.

Raven: She means the drain.

Phoenix: They come in through the drain?

Oldbag: I told you they were freaks. Oh, and...

Phoenix: And...?

Raven: And what?

Oldbag: They're kids. Children. Whippersnappers.

Phoenix: K-kids!? So, on the photo that you erased...?

Oldbag: It was a boy. Probably 2nd or 3rd grade.

This was big and now it was gone.

Phoenix: Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!?

Raven: What were you thinking!?

Everyone freaks out too for the Judge to calm the whole place down again.

Judge: O-order! Order! Let me get this straight. You saw two people pass by the gate on their way to the studios that day? One was the Steel Samurai, dragging his leg. The other was a boy who looked to be in about 2nd or 3rd grade? Oh yes, well we see his type there every day.

Oldbag: Can't stop 'em. Can't catch 'em.

Edgeworth: A boy in 2nd or 3rd grade? Hmm... I assume it would be hard, if not impossible for a young boy to wield the Samurai Spear?

Raven: Doubt it! Too heavy to wield.

Edgeworth hates to see that someone's right than himself.

Edgeworth: I guess that makes sense…

Judge: Impossible, quite right. I'd think. It's quite heavy.

Oldbag: Right! As I said, I didn't pay him much mind. That's why I erased the data. And don't try getting a new one, Missy, doesn't work like that.

Raven sees how Wendy did it and can't find another copy to hack into for she was right.

Raven: Damn it! We're done for!

Maya: Um, Nick? What's going on? I mean, the boy was there, that makes him a suspect!

Phoenix: Yeah, and they're already trying to "un-suspect" him.

Raven: I don't think so…

Phoenix: Huh?

Raven: Trust me, Phoenix, we just need more answers.

Judge: I'd like to take a five minute recess. I want the defense and the prosecution to consider this new information... And no forgetting vital information this time!

As the Judge hammers the table, Edgeworth gets himself settle alone for Wendy to drink some water, everyone to move around real quick, and Phoenix, Maya, and Raven wanted to talk to Will a bit more on what was going on.

Day: October 18, 11:08 AM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 3

Outside the court room, without any luck allowing poor Raven to hack another first photo that Wendy deleted from a kid she was chasing after, this was going to be hard getting more answers out of her on this kid fan. That doesn't mean Raven, Phoenix, and Maya won't give up on the case to prove Will Powers innocent or Phoenix letting his woman down for losing Jack that was part of his family to her and upset forever. With five minutes to spare, they can get some answers and a idea once more in a few. For Will sees the three to speak to as the cops watch on him.

Officer: Five minutes.

Will waves to them.

Will: Hi you guys.

Phoenix: Mr. WP?

Raven: You have to say his name short?

Will: Y-yes?

Phoenix: Tell me straight: were you really in your dressing room? You didn't go to the studio?

Will: I-I didn't go to the studio! I was s-sleeping, honest.

Maya: So who was the "Steel Samurai" in that security photo?

Raven: Knowing you were not, we need to know what in the heck's going on here.

Will: How should I know? The Steel Samurai costume was off in the corner of the dressing room. Anyone could have walked in and taken it, really.

Maya: What!? You should take better care of that stuff!

Raven: (Says the girl upsets with the show. Well, I have to agree with Maya on it as well.)

Will: I couldn't imagine anyone would want to steal a Steel Samurai costume! So... where does this leave me?

Phoenix: It doesn't look good...

Will tries not to cry though he was really sad.

Will: *sniff*

Phoenix: You're the only likely suspect, right now.

Will looks at Raven.

Will: Say… Are you Raven Strides?

Raven: Yes I am.

Will: I know you; Jack told me so much about you. Finally get to meet you in person.

Will hugs Raven out of nowhere to freak out.

Raven: Don't touch me!

Will freaks out for Raven tries defending herself.

Will: I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!

Maya: Raven!

Phoenix: She thought Will tried to hurt her. (Talk about over protective there.)

Raven forgives Will of course.

Raven: It's okay. I got a boyfriend here. I just don't like perverts touching me.

Will: I understand my bad.

Raven: So you knew Jack?

Will: Was a good man he was. You believe me that wouldn't hurt that man at all, right?

Raven: No. That's why we're defending you after all. I just hope we can be friends later on when this is all over with.

The two shook hands with each other.

Will: Me too.

Maya: Nick! W-what are we going to do!?

Phoenix: First, we play for more time. We'll start targeting someone else that could conceivably have done this!

Maya: Right! And it'll take them so long to shoot us down that we can get another day!

Raven sees no other option but to do so.

Raven: What do we got to lose?

Phoenix: Right... but if we pick the wrong person, we might lose on the spot.

Raven: You're right.

Will: You... don't sound very optimistic.

Phoenix: I'm not optimistic at all, actually.

Maya: Hey, Nick. It's time.

Phoenix: Okay. Let's go. *sigh* Raven.

Raven: We'll think of something. Will, stay strong.

Will: What does that mean...? Please don't sigh like that! *sniff*

Will goes back to sit down and sad, only those three can think of something for another day or so before it was too late. Back in the courtroom five minutes later… The Judge starts up on things again for Wendy to still be taking a stand again and the place where Edgeworth stands on was finally clean up.

Judge: The court will now reconvene for the trial of Mr. Will Powers. Mr. Edgeworth, will you present the prosecution's thoughts on this matter?

It appear that Edgeworth got a bit of information about the kid Wendy was chasing after.

Edgeworth: The prosecution's thoughts are simple. Nothing has changed. The other person who went to the studios was a boy of roughly 10 years of age. The photo we do have may not be hard evidence... But there is still no one else that could have committed this crime! I call for a verdict of "guilty" for the defendant, Mr. Will Powers!

Judge: Hmm... Very well. Mr. Wright, your thoughts?

Phoenix: The defense disagrees with the prosecution's claim. There IS another person who could have committed this crime!

Raven: That's the only way we see this.

People started freaking out for the Judge to speak up.

Judge: Order! Interesting... Let us hear who you have in mind! However... Be aware that this court does not look kindly on accusing the innocent. If you accuse someone who is obviously innocent, you will be penalized.

Maya: Not good.

Phoenix: (Right. Great. As if the stakes weren't high enough.)

Judge: So, who was this person other than Mr. Powers that could have committed murder?

Raven could tell that Phoenix had trouble thinking, Will was scared, and Edgeworth wanted this but still did his job. So thinking quickly she had to pin point Wendy for now 'though she felt bad blaming someone who haven't done anything wrong', but time was running out and fast.

***The security lady************************

Raven: Pin point Wendy. Ignore her long talk argument and say it.

Phoenix: You sure?

Raven: Well, not really. It should by us time to find more answers at the studio for clues to find the real killer. Just do it, please?

Raven rubs Phoenix's hands knowing she knows what she was thinking for him to trust his girlfriend.

Phoenix: Okay. I trust you, always. Just hold my hand for this.

Raven: I will. Now go!

Phoenix speaks up.

Phoenix: It was the security lady! Wendy Oldbag!

Looks like Wendy got served.

Oldbag: W-who!?

Raven whispers on what Phoenix had to say next.

Raven: Keep going.

Phoenix: The Steel Samurai is dragging his leg in this picture. That means whoever was in the suit knew about that morning's injury. Maybe because... they had been watching the action scene run-through! There was only one person other than Powers and Hammer who knew about the injury. The security lady, Oldbag!

Oldbag: W-what!? Whippersnapper!

Wendy almost snaps for people to freak out from her rage for Raven to speak up loud.

Raven: Wendy… SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!

Wendy tries calming down and so was the Judge.

Judge: Order! Order! I-is this true, Oldbag!?

Oldbag: Oldbag!? That's Ms. Oldbag to you! Missy, watch your mouth next time you speak!

Raven: Just chill, okay?

Phoenix: Ms. Oldbag was standing guard alone at the main gate. She was by herself... in other words, she has no alibi! She could have briefly left her post to steal the Steel Samurai costume... Then slipped into Studio One, the scene of the murder!

Judge: W-why would she go through the trouble of wearing the Steel Samurai costume!?

Phoenix: Simple, Your Honor. She knew the camera at the gate would take her picture. If she was in his costume, she could point the finger at Mr. Powers!

Raven: How else would she make it look like that nothing happen at all just yet? Too weird when you think about it.

Judge: I see! Excellent deductive reasoning, Mr. Wright. Oh! And you too, Ms. Strides.

Raven gives the Judge a thumbs up and smiles.

Raven: Thank you.

Phoenix: (Ohhh yeah, right here! Sherlock Holmes II, baby with an awesome girlfriend by my side!) ...? (That's odd. Isn't this the part where Edgeworth pounces...? Doesn't he usually jump up with an objection and some new damning evidence...?)

Raven: I told you something's up with Edgeworth in this case.

Phoenix: Really!?

Raven: You're noticing it just now?

Judge: Well, Mr. Edgeworth? Does the prosecution have an opinion on this matter?

Edgeworth had nothing for once.

Edgeworth: … The prosecution has no meaningful objections at this time.

This makes Wendy upset.

Oldbag: W-w-what!? What's that supposed to mean!? Oh, so you all think I did it? Is that it!? Edgey-boy! Don't just sit there, do something!

Phoenix: (What's my move? Maybe now's my chance to take this the whole way?)

Raven: Press further. We're getting there.

Phoenix: Got it.

***Press further****************************

Phoenix: The very same reasoning that makes Mr. Powers a suspect in this case... can be used to cast doubt on Ms. Oldbag's actions on that day!

Oldbag: B-but why would I do something so horrible to poor Hammer!?

Phoenix: You forget that Mr. Powers lacks a clear motive, too.

Judge: Hmm... Indeed.

Phoenix: (That did it. Now windbag is one of the suspects. No hard feelings... I hope.)

Raven smiles.

Raven: I think she'll be fine afterwards.

Oldbag: Wait just a minute! What about the other person who went to the studio!? The boy! The one whose photo I erased!

Raven: Another thing we got to look up on next.

Judge: He's only a grade schooler though, as you said. 2nd or 3rd grade, was it?

Raven: Elementary school kid.

Oldbag: Th-that doesn't matter! When I was that age, I could pin my old man in 10 seconds, tops!

Judge: Hmm... Your thoughts, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: That boy is not the killer.

Raven: As if! Though he does know and have something big that we don't know about.

Wendy was shock to hear that the kid she chase after isn't the one. Really?

Oldbag: What!? How can you be so sure! Oh, or is it be nice to the kids and mean to your elders day? Whippersnapper!

Phoenix: I have proof.

Raven: We both do.

Oldbag: P-proof!?

Judge: Indeed? Then let's see this proof, Mr. Wright. You have proof that shows the boy could not have committed this murder?

Raven carefully pulls out the samurai spear to show in court.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* Check out the murder weapon.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* Your Honor! The murder weapon was the Samurai Spear. That very spear is shown here in this photo. How could the boy have taken the spear? It's impossible!

Judge: I see! Well, would the witness care to comment on this?

Oldbag: Mrph.

Wendy was so mad, she didn't felt like answering.

Raven: Bummer, Wendy, this is what happens when you keep things in court.

Phoenix: (The windbag... speechless. This has got to be a first.)

Judge: Very well! This court will suspend proceedings on the current trial for today. Mr. Edgeworth, please find out more about your witness, Ms. Windy... what was her name?

Edgeworth: Something "Oldbag," Your Honor.

Judge: Then the prosecution will look further into this Oldbag before we continue! That is all. The court is adjourned!

Wendy tries to stop the Judge.

Oldbag: W-wait a second! I'm not going to just sit here while you run off barking up the wrong tree... me! I'm talking!

Maya: Oh, great, stop the presses! The windbag wants to talk!

Raven: Again?

Judge: Ms. Oldbag! What is this all about? Have you omitted something from your testimony?

Oldbag: Actually, if you must know, there's something I was told not to talk about.

The two lawyers were confused as well.

Phoenix: N-not to talk about?

Edgeworth: By whom!?

Phoenix: (Huh? You mean it wasn't Edgeworth who told her not to talk...?)

Judge: W-well, testify!

Here we go again with Wendy.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- My Lips Were Sealed -

(1)

Oldbag: Global Studios wanted me to keep quiet about something.

(2)

There were... some other people at the studios on the day of the murder.

(3)

They said they had "nothing to do with it," see?

(4)

So they told me to just pretend they "hadn't been at the studios that day."

(5)

But if you're going to go accusing me, I'm not letting them get away scot free!

Now this changes everything for Wendy to finally come clean.

Wendy: There! Are you happy now?

Judge: M-Ms. Oldbag! This is crucial information! Why did you keep this from the court until now!?

Raven: No kidding.

Oldbag: Ain't you been listening? They told me to shut my trap, and I always do what I'm told.

Wendy made the Judge stay silent for the first time.

Judge: ...

Phoenix: (No, this isn't a bad dream, Your Honor. Witness the power of the Oldbag...)

Raven: We can do this, Phoenix. I know it for Will.

Judge: Mr. Wright... Your cross-examination.

CROSS EXAMINATION

- My Lips Were Sealed -

(1)

Oldbag: Global Studios wanted me to keep quiet about something.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So, you were told not to talk?

Oldbag: That's right! By the studio and TV bigwigs, no less!

Edgeworth wish he knew this out of Wendy sooner.

Edgeworth: Why didn't I hear about this!?

Oldbag: Don't be too hard on yourself, sonny. We were all in on it.

(2)

Oldbag: There were... some other people at the studios on the day of the murder.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* W-who were these people!?

Oldbag: Well, the director and the producer, for starters...

Phoenix: The... director?

Raven: These can be important.

Edgeworth: We should have known something was fishy! How could they have done a run-through of their action scene without a director? Of course!

Oldbag: Yes, well, I was surprised no one asked about it.

Phoenix: So, where were these people?

Oldbag: The director was in the Employee Area all morning for the run-through. He joined the producer around lunchtime and they had a meeting after that.

Edgeworth: Where!

Oldbag: Oh, in the Studio Two trailer.

Phoenix: S-Studio Two...!? (There was a Studio Two...?)

Raven double checks on her laptop to find a studios two trailer nearby.

Raven: *BINGO!* We got a winner! Right on the map here!

Oldbag: Well, if you look at the guide map... Here it is. You go through the gate and all the way to the left. What she said!

Raven points out knowing where the place was at from the statue head was blocking the path.

Phoenix: (The path where the monkey's head was fallen over.)

Judge: Well, Mr. Wright... Would you like to continue the cross-examination...?

Phoenix: (I think I've already asked all my questions, but...)

Raven: Time we take a break. Trust me, Phoenix; we'll have tomorrow to save Will.

Phoenix: I understand.

***Take a break***

END CROSS-EXAMINATION

Maya: Nick! I guess pressing her was the right thing to do! For an old windbag, she sure likes keeping secrets... Let's get as much information as we can!

Raven: To the studio we go once again.

Phoenix: Your Honor. We have learned there were others at Global Studios on the day in question. The director and the producer and, er, some bigwigs, were all present. Yet, as we stand here, they have not been questioned! I hold that it is impossible to declare a verdict on the defendant, Mr. Powers!

Raven: Please, your Honor!

Judge: Hmm... The court acknowledges the defense's point. The prosecution will gather more information about the witness, Ms. Oldbag... and more information about these other people we have just been told of!

Edgeworth: … I understand, Your Honor.

Edgeworth agrees for the case to be on hold for now.

Judge: This ends the day's proceedings in the trial of Mr. Will Powers. That is all. The court is adjourned!

Raven: (Close call for day one.)

One the hammer was slam down, the court ends for the day until tomorrow though Wendy wasn't so happy. It was more like Raven help her out, someday she'll know why.

Day: October 18, 1:04 PM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 3

The end of the day for Raven comes back from the bathroom to join with Phoenix and Maya as they find Will to talk to, rushing back she sees Edgeworth looking tired and upset more than waiting to win the case and withstanding Wendy's craziness today.

Raven: (Edgeworth?)

Edgeworth sees Raven looking at him.

Raven: Sorry! I thought you look sick!

Edgeworth turns away.

Edgeworth: It's fine.

Raven: Look, I won't say it but… I have a feeling you want Phoenix to win for once in the case huh? I won't tell anyone, I like the show too. Jack was an uncle to me and was killed; he cared for me when my parents left me from a gangster group trying to kill us. So now you know. Either way, you do your part still and we will win this case.

Edgeworth walks up to Raven as she flinches thinking he was hitting on her again, he wasn't. He pats her on the head and leaves.

Edgeworth: You may be right.

Once he left the room, Phoenix sees Raven at a wrong time.

Raven: Phoenix…? Oh no. Wait! It isn't what you think!

Phoenix tries not to think about it, though he knows Raven loves him more he runs up to hug her be surprise.

Phoenix: I know. Why would you love anyone else than me. How I feel about you by my side.

Raven: Phoenix?

Phoenix: (I'm glad nothing happen to her.) Look, Raven, you help us out so much today, thank you. I think I'm in love with you.

Raven: Oh, Phoenix.

Soon Maya sees Phoenix and Raven for the two cops comes up to them with Will in handcuffs to say something real quick.

Maya: There you two are!

Will was trying not cry too much again.

Will: Th-thank you so much, Mr. Wright and Raven. Thank you two so much! I was right to ask you to defend me. And Raven, nice skills you got.

Raven: Aw, thanks.

Maya: Aww, really, it's nothing. *grin* Oh, or should I... *sniff*

Maya almost cried that time.

Raven: No pity parties please.

Phoenix: We'll be going down to the studios to do some more investigation. We have to find out more about this director and producer. They'll be turning up in the next trial as witnesses for certain. So now's my chance to get material for the cross-examination!

Raven: I got the map to lead us. Our next stop to go and look around more.

Maya: So, Nick... Have we figured out just who it was in that Steel Samurai costume? Could it really have been old windbag?

Phoenix: What do you think, Mr. Powers?

Will: I don't think it was her, really.

Raven: Well, duah!

Maya: Neither do I, Nick.

Phoenix: Y-yeah, I know! Look, I was just buying time back there. Someone had to be the bad guy for a bit to take the pressure off Mr. Powers.

Maya: Poor old windbag... I feel kinda sorry for her.

Raven: Again, she'll be fine.

Phoenix: Well, she wasn't winning any points in there, with or without my accusation. Okay, let's get down to the studios. Raven. Maya. You two ready to go?

Raven and Phoenix hold hands for they were ready for another murder mystery finding to win this case.

Raven: Ready whenever you are. I'm with you all the way, Phoenix.

Maya: Right! We'll be back to visit you soon...

Raven: BEestrong, Will.

Will: Th-thanks. Thanks, guys. *sniff* Oh, Raven! Wait! I got something I want to give you.

Will hands Raven a employee with a letter inside that was written from Jack Hammer to her.

Raven: Jack?

Before she opens it, Will stops Raven in time.

Will: Wait! Not yet. Jack said to only open it later on with me looking at it with you, just not now because I'm… You know arrested right now…?

Raven: I see. Sorry.

Will: Don't be. He just gave it to me and I had to tell you. Hold on for it until the case is closed, deal?

Raven: I will, Will. Heh.

The two laugh together.

Will: Now go. Go to your boyfriend and do your best, follow your dreams.

Raven: Thanks. We'll be back. Jack! Your death won't be in vain!

As Raven runs outside 'looking happy and ready' to Phoenix and Maya for another search at the studios they go to next, Will hopes that they'll do well 'besides Wendy will feel better in a few hours or so'.

Will: Good luck, Raven!

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. The Strange old lady and a spy Kid

Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright

Fan Fiction Story/Script by Tayla Drago

'Turnabout Samurai' (3)

Chapter 8: The Strange old lady and a spy Kid

Day: October 18

Location: Wright & Co. Law Offices

After that long day at court to be hold until tomorrow – Phoenix, Raven, and Maya's only choice in order to free Will Powers is to go back to the studios to find the boy who saw everything. And by doing so they must talk to Wendy 'after trying to blame her to hold the court off'. Knowing it was a close call for them by luck.

Phoenix: Whew, what a day.

Raven: You said it!

Maya: This is no time for relaxing, Nick and Raven! Say, you think WP's got a chance?

Raven: I know there has to be. Right, Phoenix?

Phoenix: I guess that really depends on the people we found out about in today's trial.

Maya: The director and producer...?

Raven: *BINGO!* Besides Penny and Wendt to ask.

Phoenix: Yeah, them.

Maya: Well, what are we doing here then!? Let's get to the studios!

Maya grabs hold of Phoenix's arm.

Phoenix: Hey! Maya!

Raven: Wait!

Before Maya could drag Phoenix to the studios, Raven had something to say first.

Maya: Ah… What is it now?

Raven: Before we go there, let's ask a few questions to Will about what we learn about so far. Come on.

Phoenix follows Raven to the detention center.

Phoenix: You heard the pretty lady.

Maya follows them too and being a bit upset.

Maya: Hey! I'm pretty too, Nick!

Day: October 18

Location: Detention Center Visitor's Room

Going with Raven's idea first and then to the studios after that, the three must get little bit more information as they can from Will Powers, knowing he's no killer there might be more on what went down the day of the murderer of Jack Hammer. Knowing it had something to do with a kid Wendy's chasing after, to Raven is like she might know that person for some strange reason.

Will: Oh, Mr. Wright! Hi, Raven! Thank you two for earlier.

Raven: Ah, it was nothing really, Will.

Phoenix: Nothing at all. We got lucky, to tell the truth.

Maya: You can say that again!

Raven: Maya…

Phoenix: Let's not.

Maya: So, WP! Do you have any leads that might get us going in the right direction?

Will: Hmm... S-sorry, but no.

Maya: Be sure to tell us anything that comes to mind, no matter how small.

Phoenix: We can't rely on getting lucky again tomorrow.

Will tries to holding it in not crying.

Will: Y-yes... *sniff*

Raven: Lots to talk about so let's do this.

***Present Cardkey**************************

The first thing the three must do is to show a few things to Will to ask and answer about. First was the cardkey from Wendy's office.

Phoenix: We found this cardkey in your dressing room.

Raven: Know anything about it?

Will: Oh, that's mine, yes.

Raven: (Figures...)

Maya: Can people outside the studios get these cards?

Raven looks it up on her laptop for more information.

Raven: I think only those that work at the studios can have it, Maya.

Will: I don't think so. Even I have to return the card. Once the show's done filming, that is.

Maya: Huh...

Raven: Told you so.

***Present Powers's(?) Photo****************

Next Raven has to be sure that the photo they show to Will next wasn't him walking around the studios in his Steel Samurai outfit.

Phoenix: Regarding this photograph...

Will: Y-yes...?

Phoenix: This really, truly, absolutely isn't you, right?

Raven: It just can't be, can it? (Not that it is you.)

Will: R-right. *sniff* I was sleeping in my dressing room the whole time, honest.

Phoenix: But who else could have worn it!?

Maya: Your costume was in your dressing room?

Will: Yes. I guess they snuck in and took it while I was asleep.

Raven: You sleep well like a lam, huh?

Will: Heh, you can say that about me. But I promise you that whoever's wearing my costume wasn't me walking around.

Phoenix: (But who!?)

***Present Samurai Spear********************

Another one to show was the murder weapon itself being the samurai spear.

Phoenix: Regarding the murder weapon...

Will: Yes?

Phoenix: Is it heavy, that spear?

Raven: By the looks of it, seems like it.

Will: It's pretty hefty, yeah. I don't think the average person would be able to swing it around effectively.

Phoenix looks at the weapon carefully.

Phoenix: Hmm...

Maya: And... That's the spear that broke or something during the morning run-through?

Will: Oh yes, I goofed on a round kick, you see... I broke the spear. The security lady fixed it for me right away though.

Maya: With duct tape. We heard.

***Talk about "The fan boy"******************

And now they had to ask Will a few questions between the mysterious kid and the director in charge.

Raven: Let's get down to real business here. Phoenix, ask Will about the young fans these days like the one we need to know about.

Phoenix: Got it, Raven. Do, er, "fan boys" sneak into the studios often, Will?

Will: No, not that I know of. That security lady's pretty strict with them.

Raven: Or maybe she hates to lose against others besting her.

Maya: But, in today's testimony, didn't she say they were often hanging around?

Will: The kids really, really love the Steel Samurai. They sneak past when she's not looking, I guess.

Raven: (And who doesn't besides me a bit and Maya?)

***Talk about "The director"****************

Raven: This leave us to know a lot about the director of the show.

Phoenix: Why's that?

Raven: Well, some of the people working at the studios besides Wendy could big the murderer.

Phoenix: What Raven meant to say was is the director present at the morning run-through?

Will: Y-yes, yes he was. He was directing how the Steel Samurai and the Evil Magistrate should move.

Shocking news there, well maybe a little.

Raven: So it's a dude.

Maya demanded some answers from Will.

Maya: Why didn't you tell us that before!?

Will: W-well, just, the studio asked us to keep quiet...

Maya: That has nothing to do with this! I hate to repeat myself, but Nick here is a newbie lawyer! Fresh off the bar! When he loses, he's going to lose big!

Will: I... I see. *sniff*

Raven tries cheering Will up and Phoenix knowing that Maya might went a bit too far there.

Raven: Enough, Maya! It's okay, Will, I'm sure she didn't mean any of it.

Will: Really…?

Phoenix: (Whose side is she on!?)

Maya: You aren't hiding anything else from us, are you!?

Will: N-no, I sure hope not.

Raven pulls Maya to leave the place to go to the studios next.

Raven: Okay! We're done here! To the studios now, you two.

Phoenix: Got it. We'll see you later on, Will.

Will: Be careful.

Once the two left Will knows Raven and the others two will do just fine for him with any luck this time with clues and more people to talk to.

MOVE TO: Studio - Main Gate

Day: October 18, 2:16 PM

Location: Global Studios Main Gate

From there Phoenix, Maya, and Raven made it to the studios main gate only to see that Wendy wasn't around 'for the time being'. They look around just to be sure of it.

Raven: I hope Wendy's doing fine.

Maya: Yeah, but look. No one's here.

Phoenix: Right, now that they have Ms. Oldbag in custody. I guess they don't have anyone else to replace her...

Raven: For the time being that is, for failing to watch on things from here.

Maya: H-hey! In the guard station! Look! She left her donuts! ... ... What? I wasn't going to eat them!

Raven stops Maya in time from taking the boxes of donuts.

Raven: No!

Maya: Ouch… Sorry.

Raven: To studios one of outside we go.

And go to the place they do since the coast was clear.

MOVE TO: Outside Studio One

Outside Studio Two

Day: October 18

Location: Studio Two Entrance

Not a sort walk on how they got in, in seconds they were at the entrance of the studio two itself for Maya to like even more just seeing everything all around her. Knowing it was fun and all, she, Phoenix, and Raven had to get back to work.

Maya: This... is Studio Two?

Raven: This is the only place they have by the looks of it.

Phoenix: I thought so...

Maya: It doesn't really look much like a "studio," does it?

Raven: Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?

Phoenix: No, that it does not.

Maya sees a trailer nearby looking a bit messy like a home trailer now a day.

Maya: Hey...There's a trailer over there.

Raven: She's right.

Phoenix: It looks pretty sturdy for a movie set trailer.

Maya: Are we sure this is a studio?

Raven: More like rental homes to me. Let's start looking around then.

***Examine table****************************

They look around the table with two sets of leftover food still sitting there, must be not good to eat anymore by the looks of it for a few days.

Phoenix: Looks like two people ate here. There's nothing left on the plates.

Raven didn't like looking at it.

Raven: Which they could clean it up. Gross!

Phoenix: Some people don't clean their own messes sometimes I'm afraid.

Maya could tell what the food might have been.

Maya: Hey, so they ate t-bone steaks too.

Phoenix: What is it with steaks around here?

Maya: Hey! There's always room for steak! But... something does seem out of place...

Phoenix: What?

Maya: I... don't know. It just feels "odd."

Raven: For someone who loves to eat burgers, you sure like eating so much, Maya.

Maya: What!? It's too good.

***Examine storage materials****************

Next Raven scans around the room some more near the storage materials.

Raven: Lots of work they're doing.

Phoenix takes a closer look for Raven to take many pictures.

Phoenix: These look like materials for making a movie set.

Maya: They've been sitting here for quite some time. This might as well be a junkyard.

Raven: In any case, let's keep looking around the place some more. We should head to the main gate of the employee area. We'll come back here if we need to later on.

Phoenix: Raven, I love the way you think.

Raven smiles at Phoenix and he did for her too.

Raven: Thanks, Phoenix.

MOVE TO: Outside Studio One

Studio - Main Gate Employee Area

Day: October 18

Location: Global Studios Employee Area

Looking around the employee area the three were checking out next, to soon seeing Penny just working all over the place 'as she always does' for them to run into again.

Maya: Look, it's that assistant girl. Hey!

Maya waves around to get Penny's attention for her to see them.

Raven: Hi, Penny.

Penny: Hi... WP's lawyers, right? I heard about the trial! Great job, guys!

Phoenix tries to remember hard knowing he almost forgot.

Phoenix: Oh? Oh hoh hoh. Don't mention it.

Raven: It's our job.

Penny: Is it true they caught the security lady!?

Phoenix: Oh! Oh... oh hoh hoh!

Raven: Well, for not doing her job she did.

Penny: Actually, she just called me. She told me to cover up that drain...

Phoenix: You mean that one? (Wow, what a mess...)

Penny: I... I know... I'm not so good with handiwork. Some assistant, right?

Maya: Yeah, but you do work on the props, and the back- drops, right?

Penny: R-right. Just... lots of times they end up looking worse than they did before I fixed them.

Maya: Oh? Oh! Well, I'm sure these things happen. Nothing to worry yourself about!

Penny tries to be strong.

Penny: You're right! I won't!

Raven: Okay then.

Phoenix: (Personally, I think she should worry at least a little bit more...)

Penny: Um, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the guard station. I'm supposed to fill in for Ms. Oldbag.

Maya: Right! See you later, then!

Penny: Good luck with your investigation.

Penny goes back to work allowing Phoenix, Raven, and Maya look around the place carefully starting at the nearest table next to them.

***Examine nearest table********************

Raven: Ew! Again with left over foods here!?

Phoenix: The remains of yesterday's lunch are scattered around. Everyone was probably too shocked to clean up. There's a t-bone on one of the plates, minus the steak. Ah, let's look at the grate the fix up.

The three looked at the fixed up grate.

***Examine fixed grate**********************

Maya: So, the fan boy they were talking about in the trial today... He came in through that drain?

Raven double checks from hacking to the cameras and measuring the drain pipes allowing the fan boy to get through easily.

Raven: By the looks of it for this kid to sneak through.

Phoenix: So it seems. I guess they covered it up in a hurry.

Maya: Hey... Hey, Nick! If that drain's covered, the boy won't be able to get in.

Phoenix: Uh, yeah. I think that was the idea...?

Maya: I feel kinda sorry for him, though. Don't you?

Phoenix knew what Maya was thinking about.

Phoenix: What, you want to rip the grate off?

Maya: Really, Nick? We can!?

Phoenix: (Whoa... she's serious? Uh oh...)

Maya did in seconds to make a path once again.

Raven: Too late now.

* ***Rip it open******************************

After what Maya just did, Phoenix and Raven stare in speechless.

Phoenix: Well, I guess some things are just made to be broken.

Raven: Yep.

Maya was happy after doing that.

Maya: Yay! You know, Nick, you're pretty swell sometimes.

Phoenix: (Sometimes...?)

Maya: Not you, Raven, you look fine.

Raven: Thanks, I guess…

Maya finishes up the rest to take down being a bit strong as she looks with one karate chop left.

Maya: Hiii-ya! There. That should make the kids happy.

Phoenix: The things we do...

Raven: … For love. (I just had to say that.)

***Examine open grate***********************

Once that was taken care of thanks to Maya's help by luck, the two look at the now open grate.

Raven: Alls good.

Phoenix: The drain grate is off. And I know who did it.

Maya: Now the kids'll be able to come in again. Doesn't it make you feel great to do a good deed like that?

Maya didn't seem to mind at all.

Phoenix: (Must be nice to live so free of guilt.)

Raven: Forget it, Phoenix; she's too good to us. Let's head around the studio main gate again to have a chitchat with Penny.

And the two walk through the grate to the studio's main gate next to the employee area again and seeing Penny not so busy right now to talk to her.

MOVE TO: Employee Area

Studio - Main Gate

Raven: Hi again, Penny, got a minute?

Penny: Oh... hello. Yes, I got time to talk real quick. Anything to save Will's career.

Maya notices Penny was a bit tired after moving around so much.

Maya: Ho hoh! You look a little out of place.

Penny: It's the clothes, isn't it? I thought my camo vest might to the trick... Kind of an "alternative guard fashion" thing.

Raven: We can see that.

***Talk about "The studios"*****************

Phoenix: So, how are the studios doing?

Raven: Seems a bit crazy here lately by the looks of it.

Penny: Yeah. There's police wandering around everywhere, it's terrible. They won't even let me clean up. Don't want me "disturbing evidence." I haven't even cleaned up our lunch plates form the day of the murder!

Phoenix: You mean those plates with the steak bones left over on them in the employee area?

Raven should've known about it in the first place only to get some evidences in time for some.

Raven: Who would've guess?

Penny: Yeah. Can you believe it?

***Talk about "The fan boy"******************

Maya: Do kids sneak in here a lot?

Penny: Well... I don't think there's that many of them, but I do see one in particular a bunch. He's always gawking at the sets, of snapping pictures. You should see Old Windbag's eyes flash when she sees him. She has a bit of trouble catching him though...

Raven: Way to keep this to yourself. It's kind of funny.

Penny: Yeah, fans these days.

***Talk about "The director, et al."********

Raven remembers few other people working at the studios to ask to Penny about.

Raven: The director and the producer seem to be the only two suspects in mind.

Phoenix: Don't forget the fan boy.

Raven: Yes, but only to get more information out of him, he's no killer.

Phoenix: I know, I know. Say, Penny, we heard something at the trial today. They said that the director and producer were here the day of the murder...

Penny seem like she couldn't answer the question for Phoenix.

Raven: Penny?

Penny: Oh, sorry... I was in the prop storage room, so I didn't see them. I guess they were here, though. The studio head seemed pretty eager to keep us quiet.

Raven: You're kidding me!

Maya: So they were trying to protect the director?

Penny: More the producer, really. The producer's our real star here. She saved these studios from the brink of disaster and kept them running. I don't think we'd still be in business if it weren't for that producer!

Phoenix: (The producer, huh?)

Raven: It's a girl.

Maya: Where to now?

Penny points out where they must go to next.

Penny: I would try the dressing room. That's all I can tell you.

Raven: Thanks.

MOVE TO: Employee Area

Dressing Room

And so inside the dressing room the three headed inside of to find a very heavy man who look and acted like a nerd talking weird in texting langue. This scares Phoenix, Maya, and Raven for him to be popping up out of the blue in front of them.

?: WTF? Who are j00 d00dz!? LMAO!

Raven: Wow!

Maya: H-huh!? W-we... Wait, you first! Who are you!? You look pretty suspicious to me!

Manella: Whatever, l4m3rs! How can j00 not know the great Sal Manella!? I make the L33T SH0WZ! The Steel Samurai? Mine! RTFC! (Read The Film Credits!)

His name was Sal Manella, the director 'though weird to being him' of the Steel Samurai show in the making in a nerdy way. Wore glasses his black hair was long with some of it being held up, with a samurai-like hat on, had a towel around his neck for sweating so much, a red shirt underneath his blue vest, and jeans on. Raven was freaking out by the man only for Maya having no trouble talking to Sal who seem to be happy to meet in person since she love the show so much.

Maya: R-really!? You're THE Sal Manella!? I'm so sorry! I, just, you looked so... Sorry!

Manella: No no, quite alright. Really. It's fine. ROFL! ...

Though she had trouble understanding Sal's text langue.

Maya: W-what is it?

Manella: You know, on closer inspection... Mmm... Yeah... Hot! Hot! Hot! *slobber* Hey, do j00 do a lot of "cosplay," coz that costume r0x0rz!... *drool*

Maya: Rocksores!? Wh-wh-what... Hey! You're drooling!

Sal sees Raven looking hot to him to move close up to her for she hate perverts.

Manella: Why hello.

Raven: Ah! Please don't do that.

Manella: Nothing, you do look cute. You single?

Before Sal could try kissing Raven's arm like crazy, she punches him in the face and on the ground with her fighting skills for Phoenix and Maya to be amazed to seeing that.

Raven: PERVERT!

Maya: Raven!

Raven: What? He had it coming. Director or not of the show. Sick!

Raven wipes her hand off from Sal's sweat in time for Phoenix to check on her.

Phoenix: Raven? Are you alright?

Raven: I'm good. Don't worry about me.

Phoenix: Still, this man should've done that to you.

Raven: I know.

Sal got back up no problem and forgetting about the pain in his face to come up with something good for the show later on.

Manella: Ooo… Like that in a woman. Huh? Mmph! LOL! Buffer overrun! *pant* You've triggered my CR34T1V3 P0W3RZ! Yes... yes, it's coming to me! "Pink Princess"! The sequel to the Steel Samurai... "Pink Princess: Warrior of Little Olde Tokyo!" ROFL... LMAO!

Phoenix: P-"Pink Princess"...?

Raven: Pink Princess Warrior of Little Olde Tokyo?

Maya: Why's it gotta be "Little" Olde Tokyo!? Why can't it have a cool name, like "Neo Olde Tokyo"!?

Phoenix: Maya, we really need to talk about "cool"...

Raven: Yes, let us please ask this man some questions.

Sal moves up closer to Raven again to show her the costume of the super female hero.

Manella: You wish to be the Pink Princess, sweet female fan?

Raven: NO!

Raven was about to hit Sal again only for him to flee away ducking in fear.

Manella: Okay! Never mind, I'll talk.

***Talk about "The day of the crime"********

Getting back in questioning Sal a bit knowing about what happen the day of Jack Hammer being murder, Raven must know more to solving the case for her step-uncle and for Will's freedom.

Phoenix: Did you notice anything unusual on the day of the murder?

Manella: Oh, I know who j00 d00dz are. That security lady told j00 about us, eh?

Phoenix: That's right.

Raven: That's it.

Manella: It was a pretty regular day. We had a run-through for an action scene in the morning. Then a meeting from lunchtime in the Studio Two trailer. Heh. I was so busy I didn't even get a chance to eat lunch! :(

Phoenix: A t-bone steak, was it?

Raven: The two leftover foods we saw.

Manella: Yeah... sux0rz! I hate missing out on food...

Maya: Nick... what does "Sucksores" mean?

Phoenix and Raven were clueless.

Raven: Maya, don't ask.

Phoenix: No idea...

Manella: Anyway, I was in a meeting from noon till after 4:00. With the producer, and some bigwigs from the network.

Raven was getting everything on laptop little at time on what Sal was saying to them.

Phoenix: (Mr. Hammer's time of death was estimated at 2:30 PM. If he's telling the truth, that meeting gives him an alibi...)

***Talk about "The producer"****************

Raven: We wish to know about the producer lady next please.

Sal couldn't get enough of Raven knowing she was keeping her distances from him.

Manella: Really?

Phoenix: About the producer who was at the meeting with you...

Manella: Oh, you mean Dee Vasquez? She's a genius. M4d sk1llz, all the way. Scary, though. *sweats* She brought these studios back from the brink of destruction. She's the one who made it possible for me to make the Steel Samurai!

Sal likes working for this woman producer only to be a bit meaner than what he was saying.

Phoenix: You had a meeting with her on the day of the murder, right?

Manella: Yeah, we were together from noon to 4:00 PM, the whole time.

Raven double checks.

Raven: Sounds like he's telling the truth by the sound and the whole thing being the truth on what went down. Though I hate to admit it.

***Talk about "The bigwigs"*****************

Phoenix: Who exactly are these "bigwigs" people keep mentioning?

An odd thing for Phoenix to mentions out of the blue.

Raven: Huh? Bigwigs? (This is random.)

Manella: Oh, the boss over at the network, and some sponsors. Also a few production guys. They piled into a limousine and got here right around noon. Major tension! *sweats*

Phoenix: Were all of them with you the entire time?

Manella: Yeah, unfortunately. They're all gray-haired geezers... *scowl*

Phoenix: (Hmm... sounds like they'd all be reliable witnesses.)

Raven kenw what Phoenix, Maya, and Raven had to go and do next.

Phoenix: To studio two entrance?

Raven: Let's keep looking from there again. Because anything's better than being with the likes of this man.

Phoenix kept Raven close to him and as the Maya walked out and Sal was blowing kisses at her. Being very creepy.

Phoenix: Just keep walking.

MOVE TO: Employee Area

Studio - Main Gate

Outside Studio One

Outside Studio Two

Day: October 18

Location: Studio Two Entrance

Going to the studio two entrance, it look very empty and quiet all over.

Raven: Huh? Nothing. There's nothing here.

Phoenix: (This place is deserted...)

*crash!*

Soon a crashing noise was made that sounded very loud of something to fall that was very heavy coming from the inside trailer. It scared Maya to jump.

Maya: Eek! N-N-Nick! Raven! W-w-what was that noise!? It sounded like it came from inside the trailer...

Phoenix: Someone must be inside...

Raven: well, come on! Let's go check it out!

The three rush to the door of the trailer to knock really loud for someone to hear them.

Maya: H-Hello…?

No luck happening for no one to answer.

Phoenix: No answer.

Raven: What was that all about?

Maya: Pretty suspicious, if you ask me, Nick! Let's go in!

Phoenix tries opening the door, of course it was locked from the outside.

Phoenix: I'm not sure we should be barging in... ...Huh. It's locked.

Maya: What? Don't we have a key?

Phoenix: No. But there's probably one in the guard station at the main gate. Well, we could get Raven to lock pick it again… But I don't want to take any chances twice.

Raven: I know, I won't unless it was a emergency.

Phoenix: Glad to hear it. The main gate guard area we go to.

Maya: Then what are we waiting for? Let's borrow it!

Phoenix: (If they'll let us...)

Raven: Let's go!

To the outside of studio one they go to again.

MOVE TO: Outside Studio One

Studio - Main Gate

Getting back from studio main gate, what do they run into? None other than Wendy Oldbag just hanging around and doing her job this time after getting into trouble already as a warning, not arrested. A close call for her, though she wasn't happy for Phoenix and Maya, Raven on the other hand likes her attitude with no problem.

Oldbag: Ah hah! You again!

Maya gets scared from Wendy easily.

Maya: Eeeek!

Oldbag: How rude, acting like you've seen a ghost!

Raven: Hi, Wendy. (That was fast.)

Phoenix: You... certainly got back to your post quickly.

Oldbag: Oh the police took me away, they did. They pulled out a spare Steel Samurai costume! Told me to "put it on." Can you imagine? How could I, a sweet little old lady, wear a giant suit like that?

Trying to image Wendy having trouble putting the suit on in their heads, funny and hard to do by the looks of it.

Raven: Doubt it.

Phoenix: Mr. Powers is pretty tall...

Oldbag: As soon as they saw there was no way I could wear it, they let me go.

Phoenix: (I guess that would rule out her being the murderer.)

Oldbag: Anyway! Know this, whippersnapper! This old lady NEVER forgets a slight or insult! And you won't get any information out of me! My lips are sealed!

Maya: You sure are talking a lot for someone with sealed lips.

Oldbag: Starting now! One, two, three, mmmph!

Wendy was being was too pouty to stay quiet for them to get some answers from her.

Phoenix: (This lady's too much...)

Raven: Let just go to the employee area again until… You know.

The three leave Wendy alone for now until she calms down a bit.

Phoenix: Good idea.

MOVE TO: Employee Area

While looking around some more at the same place, a kid was running away from the three to be spotted, must be the fan boy Wendy had trouble capturing and was very sneaking getting in and out.

Raven: There he is! (So it is him! I should've known.)

Maya calls the kid out for him to out run them.

Maya: Hey! H-hey! Wait!

Phoenix: (I'll bet he came in right through that drain...)

He stopped since he tripped for Raven knowing him very well.

Maya: Hey, um, kiddy-o! What's yer name, sport?

?: I'm not a kid, so don't talk to me like that!

Maya got mad.

Maya: H-huh!? But you... You are a kid! What a rude little brat. That's no way to talk to an adult!

?: I don't see no adults here! Hippie fashion chick!

Maya looks at her clothes.

Maya: H-hippie fashion...? Nick... I think I'm being mocked.

Raven: Some girls don't wear those clothes but in Halloween or something.

Maya: What!? Really!?

Phoenix: She's right you know.(You got to hand it to Maya, she's pretty sharp. And pretty mad...)

Cody: I'm Cody! Cody Hackins. Call me "kiddy-o" again and I'll cut you down where you stand, evildoer!

Cody Hackins was his name who was a real Steel Samurai fan and who can sneak around and outsmart Wendy for his work in taking pictures as his hobby, he knows Raven so well like she does too. The two were like neighbors really. With pink cheek colors on his face, tough kid, good with his camera, black hair, with his green hat on of the TV show, like Sal's, with a green jacket, had a toy samurai sword on his back to carry around, a watch on his wrist, a orange funny looking short, black shorts, and green sneakers on his feet to run really fast. Raven comes up to Cody.

Raven: I thought it was you, Cody Hackins.

Cody was happy to see Raven and only her.

Cody: Raven? What are you doing here? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you. Sort of…

Raven: We're on a murder mystery; we need to ask you some questions please.

Cody crosses his arm to act like he didn't care and hiding something, well for most of it.

Cody: You can try.

Phoenix: Ah, Raven?

Raven: Don't worry. Cody's a good person. Hates to be treated like a kid, he's good like I am. We're good friends, a big Steel Samurai fan though.

Phoenix: We can see that.

Maya didn't look too happy.

Maya: Still he didn't have to be so mean to me.

***Talk about "The Steel Samurai"***********

Phoenix: So, you're a fan of the Steel Samurai?

Raven: Cody, please answer us.

Cody: Hey! Blue suit man! How dare you utter that name, evildoer!

Maya defends Phoenix.

Maya: What do you mean? We're on the Steel Samurai's side!

Cody's selfish and not much of an idiot.

Cody: H-hah! Hah hah! You can't fool me!

Maya tries talking about fan like from the show to Cody.

Maya: Okay... then what's the last line said by the innkeeper in Episode 8?

Cody: Hah! Easy! "Like some fries with that?"

Maya: Hmph... Not bad, kiddy-o.

Cody: Watch it!

Phoenix: (What are they doing!?)

Raven knows than Phoenix does.

Raven: Fan talk, Phoenix, no big deal.

***Talk about "What happened"***************

Phoenix: Say, you heard anything about the incident the other day?

Cody won't answer that question.

Cody: …

Maya: You were here, weren't you?

Cody: …

Phoenix: Did you see anything...?

Cody tries to speak up, though it looked like he couldn't for Raven to find that part out.

Raven: Something did happen on that day, did it?

Cody: He... he...

Phoenix:?

Cody: He... always... The Steel Samurai always wins! Always! Yeah, I saw 'em! I saw everything!

Maya: What!?

Cody: But... but no way am I telling you losers! Forgive me, Raven!

Raven: Cody!

Cody tries to run away for Maya to grab his arm to stop.

Maya: Wha-!? Wait...

Cody: Lemme go!

Cody frees his way out from Maya's grasp. She finds an empty bottle on the ground once Cody took off.

Maya: ... He's gone. Huh? Something fell off the table when he bumped into it on his way out.

Phoenix: A... bottle? Why was this sitting there, I wonder?

Raven holds on to it.

Raven: Well, one can't be too careful. We'll hold on to this for later if we have to. Still, I hope Cody can tell us something. Anything.

Empty Bottle slipped into pocket.

Phoenix: Anyway, what was that kid saying?

Maya: He "saw everything"...

Raven: Looked important… Back to the main gate. Now!

The three once again headed back to the main gate with Wendy acted selfish to them, Raven knows where Cody might be going to next.

MOVE TO: Studio - Main Gate

What did Phoenix, Maya, and Raven find from her guess? Yes, Wendy was chasing sneaking Cody again all over the studios as she was doing her job and Cody was too fast for anyone to get a hold of.

Maya: Huh? Where's that old windbag?

Phoenix: Odd of her to leave her post...

Raven points out where Wendy was at.

Raven: Not quite.

Oldbag: (H-hey!)

Now they see her and Cody.

Maya: Nick! That was her!

Oldbag: (S-stop! Whippersnapper!)

Phoenix: Y-yeah. Sounds like she's chasing after that boy.

Wendy trips on the ground leaving Cody to take a leave around the studio in a nick of time. Though Wendy wasn't too happy about it.

Oldbag: Natch!

Raven: Ouch.

Maya: Uh oh, she tripped!

Phoenix: (Maya sure looks happy...)

***Examine guard station********************

Raven looks around the station carefully to find any clues.

Phoenix: Raven, what are you doing?

Raven: Seeing what we can find around these parts. Maybe something good. I just know it, for Jack.

Phoenix feels how Raven felt after losing her step-uncle. Maya looks around with her.

Maya: Hey!

Raven: What? You found something, Maya?

Maya: Yeah! Hey, hey, Nick. Now's our chance! Let's check out the guard station!

Phoenix joins in with the girls.

Phoenix: Good idea.

Maya looks through the draws for Raven to pull out a key sticking out.

Raven: Got it!

Maya holds it to show to Phoenix.

Maya: … Oh! This is it, Nick! The "Trailer Key"!

Phoenix: The key to that trailer in Studio Two!

Raven: A perfect match to use it for.

Maya: We'll be borrowing this, right, Nick?

Phoenix: I don't see why not.

They hold on to the trailer key for the time being it was more like borrowing from Wendy. Now they go to outside of studio one again to unlock the door of the trailer from the freaky noises it made from earlier.

Trailer Key slipped into your pocket.

MOVE TO: Outside Studio One

Outside Studio Two

***Examine trailer door*********************

Near the trailer door the three return to being quiet and all. What was that noise that happened? Also who could've been in there?

Raven: This is the place.

Phoenix: I wonder if the key we borrowed from the guard station will work? ...

Phoenix uses the key to put in, turn and the door unlocks just like that.

Phoenix: It opened.

Raven hugs Phoenix.

Raven: Told you so.

Maya: Great! Let's go, Nick!

Maya goes in first.

Phoenix: (She seems eager all of a sudden...)

As well as dragging Raven inside.

Maya: Well, you first, Nick! Come on, Raven!

Raven: I'm coming. I'm coming.

Phoenix now finds Maya to be a bit too excited.

Phoenix: (Ah, not THAT eager.)

MOVE TO: Trailer

Day: October 18

Location: Studio Two Trailer

Inside of studio two trailer look very neat as if nothing happen at all. Strange… As Phoenix, Raven, and Maya were looking around the place…

Maya: Raven? Is this the part where we'll find more clues in here?

Raven tries her best by scanning the whole room carefully.

Raven: Funny, I'm trying to but there's nothing.

Phoenix: That noise we heard. That was nothing?

Raven: No. It was something, just don't know what…

… A woman in long brown dress appeared in front of them out of nowhere, scaring Maya the most.

?: …

Maya: Eek! S-someone's in here!

Raven: Calm down, Maya, at least she's not hurt.

The woman spoke.

?: Names.

Maya: O-our n-names? Um, w-we're WP's lawyers, and, um...

?: I see. ...

Raven: Sorry for coming in. We thought we heard a crashing sound and thought… Well, someone slip and fell over?

?: Oh. I'm good though. Nice for you people to ask and check I guess.

Maya: A-and who might you...?

Vasquez: Dee Vasquez. The producer.

Phoenix said something to himself.

Phoenix: (Dee Vasquez... She's quite beautiful. Well, in a good way! Raven's still beautiful! My one and only! Get it through your head, Phoenix!)

Raven: Phoenix?

Phoenix: I love you!

Raven: Huh?

Phoenix: Sorry. (Keep it together.)

The woman talking was the producer of Steel Samurai, though feels like Sal was working for her instead of her working for him name Dee Vasquez. With dark eyes, a short black hair, with golden earrings on her ears, red lipstick on her lips, holds a type of holder smoker stick, wears a brown hood on her head with a butterfly on it, with tattoos on her arms on each side, long brown dress, long gloves, and high heel shoes to walk around in. She's a very busy woman who seems a bit scary and doesn't care at all.

Raven: Looks like she has some questions for us to ask this woman here.

***Talk about "The day of the crime"********

Raven, Phoenix, and Maya know they have to find and learn something about the murder, or anyone could be one who killed Jack Hammer.

Phoenix: I was wondering if you could tell me about the day of the murder...

Dee wasn't saying a word.

Vasquez: … …

Raven: Okay…?

Phoenix: M-Ms. Vasquez?

She finally spoke again.

Vasquez: Script.

Phoenix: E-excuse me?

Vasquez: Script. I'm looking for a script.

Phoenix: A s-script?

Raven: They use those for episode or movie makings.

Phoenix: I knew that.

Vasquez: "The Steel Samurai, Episode 13." I need it.

Maya: Umm... could we ask you a bit about the day of the murder?

Vasquez: I need to read it. ...

Maya: …

Maya had no luck on her end.

Phoenix: … (We're getting nowhere fast.)

Raven: Keep talking.

***Talk about "The Steel Samurai"***********

Maya: Um, w-we'd really like to ask you about the Steel Samurai!

Vasquez: … …

Phoenix: Ms. Vasquez?

Vasquez: It's on TV. Every week. That's all I have to say about that.

Maya got mad a Dee.

Maya: N-Nick! She's telling us to go watch TV!? The nerve of her!

Phoenix tries to calm Maya down.

Phoenix: Hey, don't get mad at me.

Raven tries telling Dee something good so they won't get into trouble.

Raven: I think my friend is trying to say is we like your show very much.

***Talk about "The director"****************

Phoenix: About the director... Sal Manella, was it? What, er, exactly is his role here...?

Raven freaks out about Sal.

Raven: Ah… Please, Phoenix, don't mention him…

Phoenix: I'm here for you, Raven. I won't let him take you away. Calm down.

Vasquez: Perhaps I didn't make myself clear? I'm looking for a script. I can't be bothered with anything else. …

Maya: Nick? Are all people in the entertainment business this... weird?

Phoenix: It's starting to look like it.

Raven: Look, if she needs a script then will get it for her, and then we get more answers.

Maya didn't think so.

Maya: Nick, let's get out of here. Isn't there someplace else we have to check?

Phoenix: Y-yeah.

Before they did, Dee stop them foe one more thing.

Vasquez: Wait.

Phoenix: Y-yes?

Raven: Can we help you, Ms. Dee?

Vasquez: If you see Manella, give him this.

Dee hands Phoenix a paper memo for Sal sign from Dee herself.

Maya: W-why do we have to do your errands...!

Vasquez: …

Maya: …

Vasquez: …

Maya: I... I don't think I like her. *sniff*

Phoenix: Don't cry. She'll take it as a sign of weakness. Alright. We'll give it to him if we see him.

Raven explains to Maya better.

Raven: I think her answer is this – 'Get it over and done with.'

Maya: Wow… You can understand people like them, Raven?

Raven: Nah! I just handle so much crap from Bobby so many times.

Maya: I see… Poor Raven.

Vasquez's Memo added to the Court Record.

Raven: I'm good. Let's go give this to Sal and leave.

Raven stayed behind Phoenix as they and Maya headed back to the dressing room to give Sal something from Dee and the script. Knowing for Raven she doesn't like Sal's perverted ways so Phoenix must defend his woman, or her defending herself more.

MOVE TO: Outside Studio Two

Outside Studio One

Studio - Main Gate

Employee Area

Dressing Room

***Present Vasquez's Memo*******************

Phoenix gives Sal his memo before coming up close to Raven again to threating him not to with a scary face on her.

Raven: Don't even think about it, pal.

Sal crawls away.

Sal: Sorry…

Phoenix: Here. I got this from the producer...

Sal holds on to it.

Manella: Huh? "Bring the script for Episode 13"? Episode 13... Where did I put that one? ... I must have left it somewhere... *sweats* U-uh oh... My ass is p0wned if I don't find it... *shakes*

Looks like Sal does fear Dee.

Raven: Serves him right.

Maya: Nick... It might be quicker to just look in all the places where he's likely to have been.

Phoenix: I agree. We better find the script next

Maya: Where do we start?

Raven walks out for the other two to follow her.

Raven: I know where, at the scene of the crime.

MOVE TO: Employee Area

Studio - Main Gate

Outside Studio One

Inside Studio One

And wouldn't you know? Raven was right as always to look around the place where Jack was killed at to look around to finding the script for Dee.

Maya: We're back at the scene of the crime. Let's find what we need and get out of here quick, Nick and Raven.

Raven: Already on it.

With a lot of scanning for Raven to look around, her laptop makes noises much faster getting warmer to the director's chair being the papers Dee needs.

***Examine director's chair*****************

Raven: Got it!

Raven grabs it for Maya to show to Phoenix.

Maya: Hey! Look! That's the chair the director sits in! I've always wanted to sit in one of these.

Maya spins around the chair many times and having fun.

Raven gets the paper in time and stops the chair in time to getting Maya off being a bit dizzy.

Raven: Please don't do that again.

Maya: That was fun!

Soon Phoenix remembers something.

Phoenix: (The director...!) Maya... Take a look around that chair for me, would you? Remember that script the director was talking about? Didn't he say he'd left it somewhere?

Maya: Ahah! Found it, Nick! The script!

Raven: No I did. You watch me to be goofing off.

Maya: My bad.

Raven: Here, Phoenix.

Raven has the script for Phoenix to see.

Phoenix: Good work, you two!

Once that part was done and something on Phoenix's mind for Raven to know soon if he knows it was important, they return back to the dressing room first to show Sal in case he doesn't get fired or worse from Dee again.

Script placed in pocket.

MOVE TO: Outside Studio One

Studio - Main Gate

Employee Area

Dressing Room

***Present Script***************************

Phoenix shows Sal the script in his hands as Raven stayed close to him.

Phoenix: We found your script.

Manella: W00t! THX! S-still... I dunno... That woman is to be ph34red when you bring something to her late... Say, um, j00 think j00 d00dz could take it down there for me? THX!

Sal was happy and got back to work being himself as much as she could.

Raven: What a creep.

Maya: Is that producer really that scary?

Phoenix: (Well, she's certainly not NORMAL...)

Raven: A bit too weird maybe.

Now they go to the trailer to give Dee the script in time.

MOVE TO: Employee Area

Studio - Main Gate

Outside Studio One

Outside Studio Two

Trailer

***Present Script***************************

Phoenix: Here, we found it! Your script!

Vasquez: Ah.

Phoenix hands Dee the script for her to be very pleased about.

Script handed to Dee Vasquez.

Vasquez: ...

Phoenix: ... Umm... uh... You're not going to talk to us?

Raven: Don't think so.

Vasquez: Quiet. I'm reading.

Dee continues reading the papers really fast. Maya got mad at Dee again for being too mean to them.

Maya: ...! Just you hold on! What's the big idea!? Who do you think you are anyway!? And, and do you even know who we are!?

Raven: That's right! I'm Raven Strides the hacker murder mystery solver. This is my boyfriend Phoenix Wright the defense lawyer and his partner and my friend here Maya Fey.

Phoenix like the sound of 'boyfriend' Raven said about him.

Phoenix: (Wow. She call me her boyfriend. She's too cute.)

Now she sounded a bit serious to them.

Vasquez: ... Powers's lawyers?

Maya: Umm... right.

Vasquez: Am I a suspect?

Maya: N-no, it's just, well, no, but...

Vasquez: ... You wanted to know about the day of the murder?

Raven: *BINGO!* Please, Ms. Dee.

Maya: Y-yes. Anything you could tell us would be a big help.

Vasquez: … You know there was a meeting here at noon?

Phoenix: Yes. With the director and the people from the network...

Vasquez: Correct. Now, listen closely. None of the people in this trailer that afternoon went to Studio One. It was impossible for us to leave.

Raven: Huh?

Maya: Impossible? Why?

Vasquez: The path was blocked.

Phoenix: The... path?

Raven might know what Dee was getting on about.

Raven: Path blocked…? (What Mr. Gumshoe said earlier…? Could that be it?)

***Talk about "The blocked path"************

They had to ask what Dee mean about the path being block and if Raven was thinking on what might of happen since yesterday.

Phoenix: On the day of the murder, the path that leads here was blocked?

Vasquez: You saw Mr. Monkey on the way here, correct?

Phoenix: M-"Mr. Monkey"?

Vasquez: The monkey with the broken head.

Raven: Phoenix, what Mr. Gumshoe said. Monkey head we saw… Remember?

Phoenix remembers it.

Phoenix: Oh, right, that... (What an original name...)

Vasquez: Its head fell over in the wind on the day of the murder. They didn't start moving the head out of the way until after 3:00. It was after 4:00 by the time the path was unblocked. Capice? Everyone in this trailer was stuck here until the path was cleared. Stuck in this trailer. Stuck until after 4:00. Hammer died at 2:30. This, none of us could have gone to Studio One.

Big shocker there.

Maya: W-what!?

Raven: That must've sucked. Big time.

Vasquez: It's true. A crane came just after 3:00 to move the head. We called some people in to clear the way. I'm sure they'd corroborate my story.

Raven tries to find some information carefully during the time, no luck on her end.

Raven: I got nothing.

Phoenix: B-but wait! What if the head fell over after 2:30? Then you could have gone to Studio One!

Vasquez: 2:30... The time of death. ... Very well. Come.

It looks like Dee wants to show Phoenix, Raven, and Maya the outside studio one of the block path area to prove her point carefully to them.

* MOVE TO: Outside Studio One

They see the Mr. Monkey knowing it was the same one the other three saw yesterday.

Vasquez: ... That's "Mr. Monkey." When it wasn't broken, it announced the time... in "ooks." One "ook" per hour. Ook ook ook ook. Always with the ooking.

Raven: (It's a monkey, lady, not a pig.)

Phoenix: (It IS a monkey, after all.)

Dee also pointed out to them the clock once working was no more.

Vasquez: Check its head. The clock inside stopped when it broke.

Maya sees the time where it stopped at.

Maya: ...! Nick, it's stopped at 2:15.

Phoenix: 2:15...?

Raven got more data to type and take a picture of.

Raven: Not a problem here.

Vasquez: That's right. This path was blocked from 2:15 till after 4:00. Therefore, we're innocent.

Phoenix: Mr. Hammer died in Studio One at 2:30...

Vasquez: See? Good bye.

Mr. Monkey data added to the Court Record.

Dee leaves to get back to her job after that. A clear alibi but no good for Raven at all if that's what happen during the time.

Raven: No. This isn't happening here… Will. Uncle Jack.

Phoenix felt bad for his girlfriend.

Phoenix: Raven…

Maya: What do we do, Nick? There isn't anyone besides WP who could have killed Hammer! It's over... We're finished! I mean look at Raven.

Phoenix: (It sure doesn't look good. Guess we should head back to the office and plan our strategy...)

Phoenix didn't want to give up for Raven so he looks around real quick to be sure they're not missing anything.

***Examine path to the left*****************

From the left side.

Phoenix: This is the path that goes to Studio Two. The mascot's head fell right on the path on the day of the murder. The path was completely blocked between 2:00 and 4:00.

***Examine mascot***************************

And to the mascot that fell down after that.

Phoenix: I see. There's a clock and a speaker in the monkey's head. It would usually tell the time by "ook"ing. The clock is stopped at 2:15 now.

Raven looked down to leave just to take a quick lunch break with Maya and Phoenix, Maya the most since she loved burgers so much. Phoenix didn't want to give up on her.

Maya: Raven looks upset, Nick.

Phoenix: Raven! Wait! We can still do this! Raven!

MOVE TO: Studio - Main Gate

Wright & Co. Law Offices

Day: October 18

Location: Wright & Co. Law Offices

Leaving the place for a quick lunch break back at Wright & Co. Law Office, Raven, Phoenix, and Maya ate while thinking what to do next once they go back to the studios in a bit. Will they? Seeing that Raven's not in a good mood right now.

Phoenix: Now what... We're fresh out of clues. Everyone's alibi is water- tight. We don't even have any promising leads. Things are looking pretty grim. Raven, I'm trying. I really am for you.

Raven: Phoenix, I know. I'm not mad about it. I just hate losing.

Phoenix was there by Raven's side to comfort her.

Phoenix: I know we have something. We need to keep on looking, thinking, well… Anything really.

Raven got some of the things on her laptop so far.

Raven: Besides suspects, the times on what happen, camera look outs I can see, and some clues we gather so far we got something we still need. I just know it. Something that can show us the way to solving this and saving Will.

Phoenix: What's that?

Soon a familiar voice spoke out of the room, it wasn't Maya's.

?: It's a little early for giving up, don't you think?

Phoenix: Huh?

?: You've got one lead...

Raven knows who it is.

Raven: Wait… Yeah. I think you're on to something there, Mia. Alright! We're back on track.

Phoenix was surprised again.

Phoenix: M-Mia! It's you! What took you so long!?

Mia: Hey there, Raven, way to use your brain to think first. Sorry, Phoenix. Maya has trouble calling me unless she's really in trouble.

Raven: That's how it works.

Phoenix: Right! Oh, wait. I guess that means we're really in trouble.

Mia: I'd say so.

Phoenix: What did you mean, we have one lead...? Raven, how did you know?

Raven: Cody is our only lead we go so far. So yeah.

Mia: The boy, of course.

Flashback in seeing Cody from earlier…

Cody: Yeah, I saw 'em. I saw everything!

Maya: What!?

Cody: But...but no way am I telling you losers!

Raven: Cody, wait!

End of Flash back after that. Now Phoenix knows what Raven and Mia were talking about.

Phoenix: I dunno. He didn't sound like he was going to help us at all.

Mia: I'm sure you can find some way of bringing him over to your side. Either way, we should get back to the studios. That boy is our last hope, Phoenix ad Raven.

Raven: Okay then.

Phoenix: (Thanks, now I'm more worried than I was before...)

Phoenix hugs Raven.

Phoenix: There's the woman I'm in love with!

Raven: Yep! We might win after all! Let's go.

Phoenix, Raven, and Mia 'being in Maya's body' head back to the studios to find and talk to Cody once and for all.

Phoenix: (I know we can get somewhere with this kid telling us everything. That is if we can finally get him to talk with Raven's help since she knows him.)

Day: October 18

Location: Global Studios Main Gate

The three return to see Wendy all tired out and still unable to get a hold of Cody.

Raven: Oh. Hi, Wendy.

Oldbag: Huff... puff... huff... puff ... huff... puff... huff... Huff... puff... huff... puff ... huff... puff... huff...

Phoenix: W-what's wrong?

Oldbag: Huff... puff... huff... puff ... whih... whippersnapper!

Phoenix: (She's been chasing that boy this whole time.)

Raven: Talking about not giving up.

Oldbag: Huff... puff... when... when I ca... catch him... I... huff

Phoenix: (Sounds like she hasn't had any luck catching him.)

Raven: By the sound and looks of it, nope.

Oldbag: Huff... puff... I... I got a hostage now, whippersnapper!

Phoenix: (A "hostage"...!?)

Raven tries calming Wendy down a bit

Raven: Easy, Wendy, we don't want any trouble here. Let's talk things over first. Phoenix, give her the cardkey.

Phoenix pulls the card out of his pocket.

Phoenix: Sure thing.

***Present Cardkey**************************

Phoenix presents the cardkey he and the girls borrow from Wendy's station post.

Oldbag: H-hey... that... huff... That's a card... huff... Studio One?

Phoenix: Right. A cardkey to Studio One.

Raven: Sorry, we needed to borrow it to do some searching around. Giving it back now.

Oldbag: Huff... puff... I... I could visit poor Hammer... I'd like to visit... huff... he died... whew. I was his... his fan.

Raven finds out something from Wendy.

Raven: Wait… This isn't her card.

Phoenix: Really? (How did Raven know?)You don't have your own card, Ms. Oldbag?

Oldbag: Studio One isn't my turf. Huff... huff... You'll let me borrow... borrow it, then?

Phoenix: (If I give her the cardkey, then I won't be able to get into Studio One...!)

Raven: Mind as well.

* ***Lend her the cardkey*********************

Phoenix giving no choice and making sure all made up for Wendy he gives her the cardkey so says Mia.

Mia: Why don't you let her borrow it, Phoenix? Like Raven said.

Phoenix: I guess it can't hurt. Here you go, Ms. Oldbag.

Cardkey lent to Ms. Oldbag.

Oldbag: Thanks, Raven. I like your gusts ... Listen to me, sonny. I don't like having debts to no whippersnappers. You take this, and we're even. Deal?

Wendy shows them a bunch of cards from Cody who dropped them when Wendy was chasing him.

Raven: Lots of Steel Samurai cards Cody has here.

Phoenix: What's this...? A Steel Samurai trading card?

Raven: Good ones too.

Oldbag: That sneaky kid dropped it! I figure it's pretty important to him, though.

Phoenix: (Might look important to use.) Thank you; I may have a use for this. (This must be the "hostage" she was talking about.)

Steel Samurai Card added to the Court Record.

After that, Wendy goes back to work.

Oldbag: Right. I'm off. Come visit me sometimes, Missy.

Raven: Ah… Sure thing. (Maybe.)

Phoenix: (There she goes, hobbling off toward the studio...) Where to now?

Mia: We find the boy somewhere in the studios.

Raven: Then let's start searching around. He's our only hope we got left.

Looking around to the dressing room area to start finding Cody maybe by using the card he dropped will make him talk on what went down the day of the murderer of Jack Hammer.

MOVE TO: Dressing Room

Day: October 18

Location: Global Studios Dressing Room

After looking around some more all over, finally Phoenix manages to find Cody first while he was looking on his end.

Phoenix: He's sure to be in here somewhere... Found you!

Cody: ...!

Cody makes a run for it so fast.

Phoenix: Damn it! He's getting away!

Mia was fast enough to catch up to him to be finally caught.

Mia: Come back! ... There. He's back.

Raven: She's got him!

Phoenix was amazed seeing that part happen.

Phoenix: (How did she...!?)

Cody was upset he was finally caught.

Cody: ...

Mia: Hey there. Would you mind helping us out? Please?

Cody: ... I-I'm Cody.

Mia: Hello, Cody. I'm Mia. Mia Fey. Nice to meet you.

Cody: Yo.

Phoenix: And I'm Phoenix Wright!

Cody: Who asked?

Mia: Phoenix, you can take it from here.

Phoenix: (I'm not so sure I'm qualified...)

Raven tries sharpening up Cody to be respectful to her boyfriend and friend by giving him the mean look 'scaring him' and hitting him on the side of the head.

Cody: Ow!

Raven: Cody! Be nice to Phoenix here! Don't you know sneaking around places is illegal? You could go to jail. That's very bad!

Cody finally settles down thanks to her.

Cody: Sorry…

Phoenix: Come again?

Cody hates to admit his feelings to people and talks tough only to care deep down.

Cody: I'm sorry! Okay!? I'll listen!

Raven: That's better.

***Present Steel Samurai Card***************

With that all settled, Phoenix shows or gives Cody his pack of Steel Samurai Cards he dropped.

Phoenix: Cody... This look familiar?

Cody grabs it away from Phoenix's hands.

Raven: Yes they are.

Cody: Hey! My UR!

Phoenix: "You are"... huh?

Cody: "U.R." You know, "ultra rare"! That card's really hard to get! Man, for a grown-up, you sure are dumb!

Phoenix: I'll give you this... IF you help me.

Raven: Please, Cody?

Cody: But that's my card! By offering me something I already own, you're in effect eschewing the very basis of our consumer society, namely the principle of fair trade! Man, for a grown-up, you sure are dumb!

Phoenix: (W-what do they teach these kids in school these days!? Quantum physics!?)

Cody: Whatever, I don't need those card.

Phoenix: Huh?

Cody kept them but won't talk with those to get back; it has to be something else.

Cody: I got a double. Just keep it. It's yours.

Phoenix: (What!? After I went through all that trouble...)

Raven allows Cody to keep them.

Raven: Just keep those.

Cody: Fine, but only because you said so, Raven. If you want to trade, find me a REALLY rare card!

Phoenix: "Really rare"!? You mean there's something rarer than "Ultra Rare"!?

Raven: That's what UR means.

Cody: Ultra Rare Premium cards are way rarer than plain Ultra Rare cards! Come ON! Man, for a grown-up, you sure are dumb!

Phoenix: Premium... rare... why do I feel like we're talking about steaks?

Raven laughs.

Phoenix: Hey, Raven.

Raven: No, it was kind of funny. Come on, I know someone we can talk to. Cody, don't move. We're coming back.

Cody: Fine.

Raven, Phoenix, and Maya headed back in a hurry to studio two trailer as Cody waited to meet up with Penny again.

Day: October 18

Location: Studio Two Trailer

Penny bumps into the three seeing that she wasn't too busy right now.

Penny: Oh, hi.

Raven: Hey, Penny.

Phoenix: Hello. What brings you here?

Penny: Oh, well, I had to arrange some stuff... Umm...

Penny was trying to say something else, well more like Maya being a bit different to her since Mia's hanging around.

Phoenix: Yes?

Penny: The, um, girl with you. Doesn't she seem a little different? Like, is she even the same person as before?

Raven tries to tell Phoenix something for it was hard to explain things.

Raven: Sh! Make up something, Phoenix, she won't believe in psychic things.

Phoenix: (She's got a point there.) Um, nope! She's the same as always.

Mia: Same as always.

Raven: The same.

Looks like Penny bought it.

Penny: Okay... whatever you say...

***Talk about "The fan boy"******************

Phoenix: Have you seen that boy since then?

Penny: Nope. You missed it, though. The security lady was chasing around after the boy so fast I thought she'd collapse. Of course, he got away in the end. Boy, was she mad!

Phoenix: Actually, we saw them. How's the old windbag doing?

Penny: She was squeezing donuts through her clenched fists back at the guard station.

Raven: Doing things on her own and being stubborn.

Phoenix: (Some people take their jobs a little too seriously.)

***Talk about "Mr. Hammer"******************

Phoenix: Are all the posters on the wall here of Hammer?

Penny: Yes. It's really a terrible loss for the studios. You know, Raven?

Penny tries making Raven feel better.

Raven: Thanks, I know we'll save Will for Uncle Jack's sake.

Phoenix: But... his popularity had been waning recently, right?

Penny: That's true. Then again, after what happened...

Phoenix and Raven were confused.

Raven: Huh?

Phoenix: After WHAT happened?

Penny: Y-you mean, you don't know about Hammer...?

Phoenix: No, what?

Penny: I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything.

***Talk about "What happened?"**************

Phoenix: Wait, now you have to tell me. What happened with Hammer?

Penny: I-I'm sorry. I'm probably not the one who should tell you.

Phoenix: (Uh oh. Why do I get the feeling something's being covered up here?)

Raven knows Penny was afraid to talk about it, why…?

Raven: This might come in handy later from her. Now then…

***Present Steel Samurai Card***************

Lucky for Raven having the same as Cody does of set of cards from a while back and gives it to Penny.

Phoenix: Raven, where did you…?

Raven: A few years ago as a treasure, not a game. Use these, I know Penny has the one Cody needs.

Phoenix gives the set of Raven's old cards to Penny.

Phoenix: Do you know anything about this?

Penny looked surprise and very happy to see the cards.

Penny: Hey, that's a Steel Samurai trading card. I collect those, actually. I'm one card away from a complete set!

Phoenix: A complete set?

Penny: Yeah, a set of one of each card.

Phoenix: Huh...

Raven: Knew it.

Penny look excited when she finds one of them cards in the deck.

Penny: … Wait...Waitwaitwaitwait! That's it! That's the card I need! You don't know how long I've been looking for it!

Phoenix: Uh...

Penny: I don't care what kind of girl you might think I am, I need that card! P-please! I beg you! Please trade with me!

Phoenix: T-trade with you?

Penny: Yes, trade cards! Look, I'll even trade you an Ultra Rare Premium card!

Phoenix: Trade me a... huh?

Penny: Yes, it's a good deal for your Ultra Rare! Please!

Penny shows the rare card to them.

Raven: *BINGO!* Told you so.

Mia: Phoenix! Can't you see she's desperate?

Phoenix: (W-what's everybody getting so excited about...?)

Raven: Time to trade.

* ***Trade************************************

Phoenix: Alright. Okay, here you go.

Penny: Really!? Th-thanks! Then this is for you.

With that Phoenix gives the set of cards to Penny for her to give the rare one to them on what they need for Cody.

URP Card added to the Court Record.

Penny jumps around all happy with the cards then leaves.

Penny: Yaa-hoo!

Raven: See you later then!

Phoenix: (And there she goes...)

Mia: Doesn't doing good things like that make you feel great?

Phoenix: Yeah. Yeah, it does.

Raven the other two head back to talk and trade with Cody while they still had some time left.

Raven: Time to trade with Cody for some information.

Phoenix: Then let's go.

Mia: Lead the way.

MOVE TO: Outside Studio Two

Outside Studio One

Studio - Main Gate

Employee Area

Dressing Room

***Present URP Card*************************

Raven: Cody! We're back!

Cody was happy to see only Raven besides the other two with her.

Cody: About time.

Phoenix shows the rare card to Cody.

Phoenix: See this card?

There they got him at last.

Cody: Yeah, so... Wait! That's it! That's the last Ultra Rare Premium card I need! C'mon give it to me, please! You gotta give it to me!

Phoenix: (Wow, I've never seen him so... eager.) R-right! Okay! How about a trade?

Cody: You're on! I'll give you a "Samurai Spear" and throw in an "Evil Magistrate" to boot!

Phoenix: No no no no... Not that kind of trade. I don't want cards. I want information.

Raven: Thank you, but information is better. Keep those.

Cody: Huh? You sure? Fine by me!

The trade was made for Cody, Raven was ready to gather some information, Phoenix was good to talk to the kid, and all was good so far.

Gave URP Card to Cody.

Mia: Okay, Phoenix and Raven. Let's hear what he has to say. If he knows something that could help us, we can have him take the stand tomorrow.

Raven: Roger that, Mia. Leave it to us. Cody, we need to talk to you.

Cody: Ask away.

Phoenix notices Cody's looking at Raven so many times and his face being red.

Phoenix: (Wait. Why is Cody looking at Raven so much to talk?)

***Talk about "The Steel Samurai"***********

Phoenix: So... you like the Steel Samurai.

Cody: He's so cool! Right, Raven?

Raven smiles.

Raven: Likewise.

Though Phoenix doesn't get the show at all.

Phoenix: I... I guess.

Cody: You're judging him by his looks! You have to look at his actions, at his life!

Phoenix: (Does he really have to give me the dirty looks all the time? What gives?)

Cody: You like him too, don'tcha?

Phoenix: Uh... Oh, me? Y-yeah! I, um, love the Steel Samurai.

Raven: (He's lying to him.)

Cody: So, tell me what your favorite thing about the Steel Samurai is!

* ***His kind nature**************************

Like Phoenix no other choice but to come up with something to say.

Phoenix: R-right... (C'mon, think of something!) I really like his, um, his kind nature. What a guy!

Cody: Totally! He looks so tough, but inside, he's as gentle as a kitten!

Phoenix: Yeah...

Cody: So, what else do you like about him?

Raven teases Phoenix for Mia to laugh at.

Raven: Yeah, Phoenix, do go on.

Phoenix: (Don't tell me I have to keep this act up... Come on, Raven…)

* ***His fighting skills**********************

Raven: Say something about the fighting skills of his.

Raven helps out her boyfriend a bit.

Phoenix: (Got to think of something... I'll try that.) I like it when he, uh, he vanquishes his foes!

Cody: Yeah! Whizzam! The Steel Samurai always wins! Always! Check this out! It's my fan album!

Raven shows her fighting skills too with great punches and kicks really fast.

Raven: Hiya!

Cody: Yeah! Like that!

Raven: Though he can't top those moves.

Cody: You think that's cool, check these out.

Cody shows a big album book of the many pictures of the Steel Samurai he took with his camera. For Phoenix, Raven, and Mia to look at.

Phoenix: What the...? It's all pictures of the Steel Samurai.

Cody: I go to every live performance!

Raven: That's so much! Nicely done, Cody.

Cody turns red when Raven said that to him.

Cody: No need to thank me. You and I got a thing of passion like these.

Raven scans each of them.

Raven: They're real.

Phoenix: (Those stupid publicity stunts where they beat each other up in public...?)

Cody: I always take a picture when the Steel Samurai lands the final blow! Whizzam! I got 'em all! I never missed one! A perfect collection! Check it out! My new digital camera!

Then Cody shows his new camera to them.

Raven: So cool.

Mia: Wow, that's very impressive. The newest model, isn't it?

Cody: You bet, lady! I just got it for my birthday. My album has a name, wanna hear it? "The Steel Samurai: Path To Glory." The Steel Samurai always wins! Always! Hey, if you want this, you can have it, lady. Raven, you can take some photos from it if you want.

Raven: Oh… Really? (He's too much.)

Mia: Really? Are you sure?

Cody: Yeah, I took these with a digital camera. I got all the data at home so I can always make another one.

Raven: It's true. He buys many cameras, its Cody's dreams.

Mia: Well, then I'm happy to accept! Thank you. All for you the most, Raven.

Raven: Say what?

By luck they got Cody's photo album book to use for court tomorrow, lucky for them Cody really wants to help Raven out the most.

"Path to Glory" received.

Phoenix: What's with people always giving stuff to Mia? What a life! Raven!)

Raven: Don't look at me.

Mia: ? Not my idea.

Cody: So anything else you wish ask me? Make it quick.

* ***Will Powers's acting*********************

Will's acting is one of them.

Raven: It's about Will.

Phoenix: W-well... (I've never even seen a full episode of that dumb show.) A-actually, I'm kind of a fan of Will Powers...

Raven: More like I am to his point of view.

Cody believes them.

Cody: Whoa! That's totally hard-core!

Phoenix: (You're calling ME hard-core?)

Cody: So, what else do you like about him?

Phoenix: (Don't tell me I have to keep this act up...)

Raven and Mia laughed.

***Talk about "What happened"***************

Raven: We need to know the day of the murder please.

Cody: The murder?

Phoenix: You were here on the day of the... incident, right?

Raven double checks.

Raven: By the looks of the security cameras shows that you were wondering around.

Cody: Yeah...

Phoenix: Did you see anything unusual?

Cody: …

Mia: Cody.

Raven: Tell us, Cody!

Cody: !

Cody got nervous around both Mia and Raven.

Mia: Cody, he needs to know because he's fighting for justice. Isn't that the Steel Samurai's motto? "For great justice"? You have to help us fight for great justice, too. Raven lost a step-uncle and people are saying it was Will, but it wasn't. For her sake, please help us out.

Cody: I... I saw... I saw everything!

Raven: (Yes!)

Phoenix: (Well, well... We might get some useful information out of him yet.)

***Talk about "What you saw"****************

Phoenix: Cody... I need to ask you something very important. What did you see on the day of the incident?

Raven: Anything you can tell us will be great. What happen on that day? What did you see?

Cody tries to talk as much as he remembers it.

Cody: … I got here that day around 2:00... I had to come in through the woods out back so that old lady wouldn't see me. I got kinda lost, though. I was in there for maybe a half hour or so. Then I finally got to the studio. After that...

Cody got scared to say the rest.

Raven: Cody?

Mia: What is it, Cody?

Cody: Th-the Steel Samurai killed the bad guy! He used his Samurai Spear! Just like always! One shot, one kill! It happened so fast... I got scared. I went home after that.

Raven: (He's… Telling the truth!)

Phoenix: I... I see. It must have been hard for you.

Cody: Man, you say those nice things but it's so obvious you aren't speaking from the heart.

Phoenix: (Umm... right.)

Mia: ? Yes?

Phoenix: I think we can say for sure this means the Steel Samurai did it.

Mia: True enough.

Raven didn't want to believe it.

Raven: No! That can't be right! It just can't!

Phoenix: We know, Raven. And the director has an alibi, so it wasn't him.

Mia: Indeed.

Phoenix: So... the only person left who it could have been is Will Powers!

Raven couldn't even find other details on her laptop, no luck at all.

Mia: … I have to admit, it's kind of a shock. But if you put this boy on the witness stand, your client will be "guilty" for sure. Raven, I don't know what else to say. None of us do.

Phoenix: Let's not call him then...

Mia: I think that would be wise. Best to leave this one alone.

Raven: Yeah… But-!

Just then, Gumshoe's appears in a hurry who wanted Cody. We know where this was going.

Gumshoe: Not so fast, pal! I heard everything! This boy here's a key witness! And he's under police protection, starting now! C'mon, son. You've got a rendezvous with me down at the precinct!

Gumshoe grabs Cody from the collar shirt to carry him away, no matter how much he tries to struggle free he was too small.

Raven: Mr. Gumshoe's! Wait!

Gumshoe: Relax, Kid, he'll be fine in my care.

Cody: No! I ain't going! Waah! Raven!

Raven sees Cody being carried away from Gumshoe knowing she or others couldn't do anything about it until tomorrow in court.

Raven: (Should've known Edgeworth might do this to a kid, why him of all people?)

Mia: ...That didn't go so well. We're back to zero leads. And now we have a serious handicap in court.

Phoenix: W-what're we going to do, Mia! Raven's no so happy about this!

Raven: No kidding. A kid getting hold by the cops? So not cool.

Mia tried to think really hard.

Mia: Well, hmm... I... really need to be going. Don't worry, Phoenix. I'm sure you'll be fine! And Raven, there's hope left. We can get this together.

Phoenix had something to say about it.

Phoenix: Whoa whoa whoa! C-come to the trial tomorrow, please! I need you there!

Mia: Phoenix, can I ask you something? Do you really believe that Mr. Powers is innocent?

* ***I believe********************************

Easy question to know for sure.

Raven: If he knows, then I know it too! Will is innocent! He has to be!

Phoenix: Of course he is! Raven knows something closes to Raven's family would never hurt anyone!

Mia smiled knowing that both Phoenix and Raven still have a chance to win the case.

Mia: … That's all I wanted to hear. Excellent. I'll see you two in court, then.

Phoenix: Great! Thanks, Mia!

Raven and Mia shook hands with each other.

Raven: Thanks a bunch, Mia. We'll do our best for sure.

Mia: And as lovers. Well, see you soon and good luck.

Mia leaves for Maya to still be sleeping for Raven to tell her what happen afterwards that night before the work was done for the day. As they carry her back to her apartment, Phoenix and Raven try to stay strong for they can do anything as a team.

Raven: Phoenix, you're telling the truth right?

Phoenix: Yes I am. We can do this. I won't see you suffer or Will on my watch. I hate say this but… The only way we can get more answers now is from Cody and the other two.

Raven: You mean Dee and Sal? (I can't believe I said that.)

Phoenix: Besides creepy Sal, I'm afraid so. In any case, let's head back to tell Maya and rest for the day until tomorrow. Raven, hate to believe in it or not I need you in this. Please.

The two wrap their arms around one another showing their love was strong and their skills.

Raven: Phoenix, I know we can do it. I won't let bad things affect me. I'm with you until the end.

Phoenix: That a girl. We better make sure we use it again, you and me.

Raven: Right.

As the two walk about to the office and talking to each other, tomorrow's court will get even crazier on what's to find out a little at time real soon.

Raven: Boy, won' Maya be surprise what we did with lots of card trading.

Phoenix: Let's just say we didn't.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Cutting to the Clues

Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright

Fan Fiction Story/Script by Tayla Drago

'Turnabout Samurai' (4)

Chapter 9: Cutting to the Clues

Day: October 19, 9:42 AM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 1

Another day for the courtroom for more answers in order to save Will from being a false murderer as Phoenix and Raven will help him out no matter what. Gathering what they need for today's trial to use and say with Cody soon to be on stand so will Sal 'on Raven's bet he will'. They must do this for Phoenix to help bring Raven's only step-uncle to justice and once again Mia 'in Maya's body' aiding them, team work is the key in winning the case. Will however and still was nervous of the next out come.

Raven: Hey, Will. How are you doing?

Will: … Fine I guess … Umm... Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Yes?

Will: Why do you and Raven look so... unhappy?

Raven hates to admit it to Will but she couldn't hide it that much for Will to know by looking at her.

Raven: You notice, huh?

Will: If it's about me getting on false charges, I'm sorry.

Raven: Please don't be mad.

Phoenix tries to say something nice.

Phoenix: O-oh! Oh, nothing! Eh heh heh. Really, it's nothing. Right, Mia? (Uh oh. She looks even unhappier...)

Mia: Phoenix. Your client is now practically a dead man walking... Perhaps that's why I feel particularly close to him.

Phoenix: This is no time for dead-people jokes, please.

Raven: No kidding, Mia.

Mia: You know we're going into this trial utterly defenseless. Yet, if Mr. Powers is truly innocent... We should be able to find something overlooked in the evidence to prove it.

Phoenix: Something "overlooked"...?

Mia: We have to find something, Phoenix, today. It's that, or lose the trial. Raven, you should be ready for that.

Raven: We'll make sure it doesn't happen.

Will smiles a bit knowing he's not alone for others defending him, Phoenix hopes so too.

Phoenix: (This isn't going to be easy.)

Court has no started for the three go in, Will sits down, Edgeworth was ready, so was the Judge, Cody, and Sal.

Day: October 19, 10:00 AM

Location: District Court Courtroom No. 4

*All rise!*

Once Judge hammers the table, all was silence for the trial of day two to begin.

Judge: The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Will Powers.

Edgeworth: The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Raven: Defense's partner all good to go, Your Honor.

Judge: Very well. Mr. Edgeworth, your opening statement, please.

Edgeworth gets a file of papers to report on yesterday's clues at the studio like Phoenix and Raven did from a different area.

Edgeworth: An unexpected fact has come to the attention of the court. Yesterday, we learned that there were other people present at the studios! Today, I would like to show evidence proving they had nothing to do with the murder.

Judge: Very well. You may call your first witness, Mr. Edgeworth.

Phoenix: (I wonder if that producer is going to come out...)

Edgeworth: The prosecution calls Mr. Sal Manella to the stand.

Phoenix: (... or that director.)

Raven hated to hear that name to see Sal again on the stands.

Raven: Crap… Not that guy.

Phoenix holds Raven's hand tightly.

Phoenix: I got your back, Raven, like he'll touch you again.

Raven: Thanks, Phoenix.

Sal takes the stand first looking creepy looking and sweating though happy to see Raven again.

Manella: OMG! OMG! Raven! I miss you so-!

Raven had to yell out in the room so Sal won't go near her again.

Raven: PERVERT!

Phoenix: (A little over board there, Raven. Just saying.)

People started freaking out from Sal as the Judge slams the hammer down to give Sal a fare warning.

Judge: I won't allow sexual harassment in my court room, Mr. Manella sir! You understand!?

Sal sat down quietly.

Manella: I'll behave.

Judge: Good. Now carry on.

Raven was happy to have that done and so was Phoenix.

Phoenix: (I guess Raven did a right thing for once. Serves him right.)

Edgeworth talks to Sal to get down to the real deal.

Edgeworth: Will the witness state his name and profession?

Manella: … How r00d can j00 get! J00 don't know ME!? I'm the director! I make the Steel Samurai, n00b! ROFL!

Edgeworth: …

Raven: (like Edgeworth will understand texting talk.)

Manella: S... Sal Manella. I'm a director. Television.

Judge: Were you at Global Studios on the day of the murder?

Manella: Y-yes, Your Honor.

Judge: Hmm... Very well. Please testify to the court about the events of that day.

Mia: Phoenix. Raven. Let's start by picking this testimony apart. If Powers is innocent, you two know what that means. Someone in the trailer on that day did it!

Raven: No worries. I got the map guide copied on my laptop; we still have a chance to win this. I'll look all over to get and find what we needed and some clues I typed done.

Mia: Good to have.

Phoenix: R-right. (She doesn't waste any time putting on the pressure!)

Raven: Go!

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- The Day of the Murder -

(1)

Manella: I was at the studios from around 9:00 that morning.

(2)

During the morning, I was doing... umm... an action scene run-through.

(3)

It took a lot more time than I thought it would.

(4)

I hear that everyone else ate lunch in the Employee Area...

(5)

But I had a meeting in the Studio Two trailer, so I ended up skipping lunch.

(6)

We were in the meeting until around 4:00...

(7)

During the meeting, well, I'm pretty sure no one left their chairs.

Looks like Sal told his testimony, knowing to Raven that he is lying by the sound of his voice, moving around in nervousness, and sweating so much.

Manella: That's about it.

Judge: Hmm... The time of Mr. Hammer's death was 2:30 PM. And according to your testimony, you were in a meeting at that time. Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor.

Raven: Phoenix, no doubt Sal is lying. Time to turn the tides.

Phoenix: You and me are in this until the end. I'm ready.

CROSS EXAMINATION

- The Day of the Murder -

(1)

Manella: I was at the studios from around 9:00 that morning.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Is that when you always come in to work?

Manella: Oh, oh no. I come in all sort of hours. It's the "industry" way.

Phoenix: (Yeah, I know all about the freaks in your "industry"...)

Raven: The perverted ways.

Manella: Still, FWIW, I was pretty busy all that day. :( Don't hate me for this, Raven.

Raven gives Sal another scary face.

Raven: Like hell I am!

Edgeworth: Tell us more about that.

(2)

Manella: During the morning, I was doing... umm... an action scene run-through.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* In the Employee Area?

Manella: That's right. It was a fight scene between the Steel Samurai and the Evil Magistrate.

Phoenix: Was anyone else at the run-through?

Manella: Oh, yeah. That security lady was sitting there watching the whole thing. LOL. She was cheering on Hammer, if you can believe it.

Raven: Wendy likes it.

Phoenix: (She certainly has the lungs for it...) Anyone else?

Manella: Nope, just us four.

Raven double checks.

Raven: for once he's right. (Super.)

(3)

Manella: It took a lot more time than I thought it would.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Why did it go on so long?

Manella: Um, I'm pretty sure j00've already heard about this... But WP twisted his ankle during the run-through, see...

Phoenix: (Oh, right, thus the limp.)

Raven: I thought it was all business work before that.

Mia: Guess not.

Manella: Which of course left to me missing my lunch. ROFS!

Phoenix: (ROFS? Rolling on the Floor...Starving?)

Raven: I think he means more than one floor with the's' in it, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Oh! That I never knew.

(4)

Manella: I hear that everyone else ate lunch in the Employee Area...

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What exactly did they have for lunch?

Manella: T-bone steak! The assistant cooked some up.

Phoenix: (Come to think of it, there was a plate with some bones on it in the Employee Area.)

Raven looks it up see two plates with some food left that she, Phoenix, and Maya saw at the studio.

Raven: Yep, those were the leftover food on the plate. That must have been what they ate. (Still gross.)

Edgeworth: "Everyone else" meaning that the witness did not eat with them.

(5)

Manella: But I had a meeting in the Studio Two trailer, so I ended up skipping lunch.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So, in the end, you didn't get to eat?

Manella: Yeah. No steak, at least! Can j00 believe it?

Phoenix: That must have been tough.

Raven: Yeah, more like nightmare.

Mia: Hey, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Yeah?

Mia: Doesn't something about that seem odd to you?

Raven: Seems like it. Wait. More like sounds like it.

***It's contradictory***********************

For that the girls to know that Sal's lying, Phoenix can hear that story being a bit off as well.

Phoenix: Yeah, it does seem odd, now that you mention it. Mr. Manella!

Sal freaks out.

Manella: H-hmm? W-what do j00 mean? *sweats*

Phoenix: When I went to that trailer, I saw something on the table. There were two plates on the table-the same kind of plates as in the Employee Area. Who ate lunch there?

Manella: M-mmpf! No, er, ah, um, eh heh. Good call! *sweats* I, er, I was embarrassed so I didn't mention it... But I did eat, after all.

Raven: Phoenix, remember the crashing noise? One of the plates must've of broke for us to see. Sal, you pig!

Phoenix: (Yeah…) A t-bone steak, you mean?

Manella: Yeah, well, I mean the assistant went through all that trouble... I brought it to the trailer thinking I could eat it later.

Phoenix: (Clearly a man who likes to eat. I'd suspected as much...) So, when exactly did you eat it?

Manella: We took one break during that meeting. I, er, wolfed it down then. *drool*

Sal look hungry again meaning he remembers eating it again from yesterday could be the case that Raven's on the right track.

Phoenix: (A mental image I will carry with me to my grave... Wait a second...! Raven's on to something here. If they took a break in that meeting, that contradicts his testimony! I'll press on that one a bit more...)

Raven knows that Phoenix understands her.

Raven: Alright, we're getting close…

(6)

Manella: We were in the meeting until around 4:00...

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What were you discussing?

Manella: The Steel Samurai story, and our budget. Get this! The sponsors turn to me and say, "Mr. Manella." "Those scripts of yours are not appropriate for children." Can j00 believe it!?

Raven: (And people wonder why they hired this weirdo to be the director of the show.)

Phoenix: (Actually, I kind of can.) So, nobody left the table during the whole meeting?

(7)

Manella: During the meeting, well, I'm pretty sure no one left their chairs.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You didn't take a single break?

Manella: Er... well... Y-yeah! Not a one! *sweats*

Raven can see Sal lying again.

Raven: He's hiding something big like his stomach.

Phoenix: You're right. (Hmm... Still, what's he sweating so much about, I wonder? If only I had an idea... Wait a second... Maybe I do have an idea!)

***Press harder*****************************

Raven: Keep on pressing.

For Phoenix to do so, Mia knows where the two were getting at.

Mia: Phoenix. If his alibi holds, Powers is finished. Press him as hard as you can and find out where he's lying!

Raven: Tell him about the broken plate of the steak.

Phoenix: R-right! Wait a second! Mr. Manella, you've just contradicted yourself! Didn't you just tell the court that you ate that t-bone steak during a break?

Sal slips up big time.

Manella: Oops! ROFL!

Phoenix: Well?

Manella: Umm...

Judge: Mr. Manella, what's this all about?

Manella: W-well, yeah, I guess we did take a little break.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* I knew it, you were lying!

Sal ducks in fear.

Sal: Ah! Don't hurt me! So sorry!

Mia: Phoenix! Raven! Great job! If they took a break, one of them could have gone to the studio during that time!

Raven: Knowing him, Sal will work but will do anything for food. A big fat liar and a food eating loser.

Phoenix got happy not only for Raven but for Mia too.

Phoenix: Raven! You're awesome! So are you, Mia. (Here's my chance.) Your Honor! I call on the witness to testify to the court about this break!

Judge: Very well. Mr. Manella, your testimony, please.

Manella: Urk!

Edgeworth sees this whole thing to be funny to watch Sal sweating in fear so much, also he has something to use up his sleeves again.

Edgeworth: Heh heh heh...

Phoenix: (Uh oh. Edgeworth is laughing...)

Raven was ready.

Raven: We won't let that happen.

Sal begins to testified again.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- The Break -

(1)

Manella: Yeah, FWIW, we took a break... ROFL!

(2)

But it was only 15 minutes! 15! That's only 13 in Base 12!

(3)

Not enough time for someone to, say, commit murder in Studio One! LOL!

(4)

That's only just enough time to eat a t-bone steak, if you ask me! *steams*

Judge: Hmm... I don't think it would even be enough time for that, but that's just me. Very well. You may begin the cross-examination.

Raven: One step closer to the truth here.

CROSS EXAMINATION

- The Break -

(1)

Manella: Yeah, FWIW, we took a break... ROFL!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What time exactly did you take this break?

Manella: Hmm... I'd say it was from around 2:30 or so until 2:45.

Raven adds things up between the working of the show and the time of the murder of Jack.

Raven: Phoenix! I got something! Look!

Phoenix remembers the timing of the murder.

Phoenix: (2:30! That's the time of death! So he could have gone to Studio One, killed Hammer, and come back… I guess it's possible, time-wise...)

Raven: I know what you're thinking; let's wait to see what happens first.

Phoenix: I know, just to be safe.

Miles got nothing nor Mia, does Phoenix and Raven?

Edgeworth: …

Mia: Well, Phoenix?

Phoenix: That testimony was too short to wring any kind of useful information out of!

Mia: All you have to do is prove that he was able to go to Studio One in that time!

Raven: That's all I need to add up to know what's what.

Phoenix: (Oh, great. Is that all...)

Edgeworth finally objects.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Haven't we had enough of this pointless line of questioning? Your Honor! The testimony to this point has made one certain fact painfully clear: The people in the trailer had nothing to do with this murder! It was impossible for any of them to go to Studio One!

Not good to hear.

Raven: What!?

Phoenix: What!?

Edgeworth: Something wrong, Mr. Wright? Surely you aren't suggesting one of the people in the trailer went to Studio One! What do you say to that, Ms. Stride?

Raven: Ah… (I got nothing.)

Judge: Hmm... Well, Mr. Wright?

Mia gets Phoenix to get serious.

Mia: Phoenix, this is critical! Think about it before you give your answer!

Judge: Do you claim someone from the trailer went to Studio One?

Raven knows what to do next.

***No, it's impossible**********************

Raven: It's not possible! I'm sure of it. Knowing it would be hard because of the path that time. Remember?

Phoenix: I get what you mean. (I don't want to write off so many possible suspects, Raven would say the same thing to me... But I can't keep claiming the impossible, either... Might have to go what she says in mind.) I agree that it was impossible for anyone in the trailer to go to the studio in that time.

Edgeworth laughs knowing it was impossible indeed for Phoenix not changing anything knowing he was right.

Edgeworth: Ha hah! I thought you might be thoughtlessly treading on thin ice again! But I see you had at least an inkling of the truth.

Judge: What do you mean, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: It's quite simple... True, the break in the trailer meeting came right at the time of death... However! The path from there to the scene of the crime was blocked! The fallen Mrs. Monkey head barred the way! At around 2:15, a strong gust of wind knocked off the studio mascot's head. Ergo! When the people in the trailer took a break at 2:30, the way to the studio was blocked. Blocked... by Mrs. Monkey's severed head!

Raven: He's got a point, all that he said on what went down. But that name… Really?

Phoenix: ... (It's actually "Mr. Monkey," but Edgeworth has a point... And somehow, I feel no desire to correct him.)

Edgeworth got the name wrong there.

Edgeworth: I believe we have seen enough evidence. I would like to relieve Mr. Manella from the stand.

Phoenix: (Wh-what? It's over?)

Raven stands up looking serious to say something.

Raven: No! Please don't! Please give us another witness to talk next Cody Hackins to speak!

Phoenix: Raven…

Edgeworth objects to Raven's idea.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Is that a fact. Though I think the boy says otherwise on what he seen on a show he likes, you think it'll be that easy?

Raven tries not to be afraid.

Raven: (I know what I'm doing…) I think so. Any idea on what happen before the murder will lead us to a big clue that is if I'm right. Cody sneaks around the studio without getting caught. He might know what he seen in his own words. I know him well to speak up. So please!

Mia and Phoenix were amazed by Raven's words.

Mia: Smart, beautiful, and a tough girlfriend you got there, Wright.

Phoenix was amazed by Raven's skills and beauty.

Phoenix: I never saw someone talk back at Edgeworth like that. She did this on her own. She's so cute when she thinks.

The judge thinks carefully and made his decision.

Judge: Very well. The court's opinion on this case is as follows: We have found that there were several other people in Studio 2 on the day of the murder. However, it is also clear that none of these people could have gone to Studio One. They therefore have no relation to this case. Furthermore, with regards to the photo of the Steel Samurai... Given the size of the costume, no one other than Mr. Powers could have worn it that day. All that is lacking is decisive evidence that he is the one who did it. If we had that, I'm afraid I would have to find Mr. Powers guilty. But I suppose more evidences on another witness wouldn't hurt to listen to. Any objects to it, Mr. Edgeworth?

For once Edgeworth lets this one side for now.

Edgeworth: I'll allow it. Your Honor. For this the prosecution is pleased to announce that we indeed have decisive evidence: a witness.

Judge: Oh, yes! Who is this witness, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: As Ms. Stride said. My witness saw the very moment when the Steel Samurai skewered the victim!

Everyone goes crazy again after hearing that and Raven being right about it first for the Judge to calm the people down.

Judge: Order! I will have order! I see. The court will take a 10 minute recess, after which we will hear your witness. Court is adjourned for recess!

Raven was happy for a close call to have this happening.

Raven: That was close!

Sal was about to come up to Raven though she walks outside of the room with Phoenix for Cody to appear in front of him.

Manella: Huh? Who are you, kid?

Cody: Though I maybe a big fan of your show. Don't you dare touch Raven! You hear me!?

Manella: Come again…?

Cody kicks Sal in the knee really hard for him to go on the ground in pain.

Cody: You heard me! Raven's mine! Not even that old man in the blue suit will have her!

Sal sits down as Sal crawls out of the building and whimpering in pain.

Manella: Oh well. I can go home at least… Ouchie…

Severs the director of the Steel Samurai what he got in the end. It appears that little Cody has a crush on Raven, does she and Phoenix know about this? Other than having no trouble talking to some women like her and Mia?

Day: October 19, 11:04 AM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 1

Outside of the court room was ten minutes to be ready to talk to Cody next. As Phoenix and Mia wanted to be sure that Will wasn't hiding anything from them or from Raven. They're getting lucky to have the next testimony if raven didn't say anything in time allowing the Judge and Edgeworth in doing so. As Phoenix was worrying more and Mia confused, they had to think of something to do in a few minutes.

Mia: ...

Raven: Sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking or saying.

Mia: But if it wasn't your words, Raven, we wouldn't allow to continue on. Thanks.

Raven: Yeah, we got lucky really. (Edgeworth still helping us I see.)

Phoenix: What do we do now, Mia? If everyone in that trailer has an alibi...

Raven: What do you mean, Phoenix? We got Cody left, our only hope.

Mia: … I'm sorry, Phoenix. I guess I was wrong. Raven help out a bit this time.

This wasn't like Mia being like this.

Phoenix: M-Mia! Don't tell me you're giving up! If you give up, what hope do I have...?

Mia: … Don't get me wrong. I've never given up on a trial before, not while there was a chance. Only one thing became clear in your cross-examination. The people in the trailer could not have gone to Studio One. I thought there was more to it than that... But I was wrong. That's all there is. Only by Raven's help that we got lucky, we just need to hear out and think is our only choice left.

Raven: Our only shot. Will, please stay calm.

Will was scared even more.

Raven: (Or not.)

Will: Umm... Er... What's going to happen to me? It kinda seems like everyone in that courtroom thinks I did it... They think I'm a murderer! Raven!

Will shaking Raven back and forth.

Raven: We're working on it! Quit shaking me please!

Will stops.

Will: Sorry about that.

Mia: Don't worry, Mr. Powers. If you are innocent, we will prove it. I guarantee it. Leave it to us, and... Be yourself. Be strong. You are the Steel Samurai, hero to children everywhere, after all.

Raven: If you taught any kids from the show anything, is by being yourself and head strong! Maya would say the same thing too you know.

Mia: Yeah, what she said.

Will feels a bit better.

Will: I...You... Thanks.*sniff*

Mia: Okay, Phoenix. This one's for the kids! Let's do it! Raven, help out Phoenix by any means what you and your boyfriend can do.

Raven: And we will. I got lucky now the rest is up to us. I know Cody and with your help too, Mia, lead everything to clues to look up on.

Phoenix tries to be strong as well.

Phoenix: then it's the chance we're willing to take on this. Raven, I don't know what I do without you with me.

Raven: I'm always here for you as you are for me. Let's go.

Mia: That's the spirit.

The three headed back inside the room and Will to be seated for the next testifying will be a very tricky one coming up next.

Day: October 19, 11:15 AM

Location: District Court Courtroom No. 4

All was good in the room for the trial to continue where it left off.

Judge: Court is back in session for the trial of Mr. Will Powers.

Edgeworth: The prosecution has a concern. As our witness is a grade schooler of tender years, and this is a murder case just as Ms. Stride said... We worry that the defense might cause unnecessary trauma with his cruel questioning!

Raven: (Don't need to rub it in.)

Phoenix: (Nice to see Edgeworth taking the moral high ground...)

Edgeworth: However, we have no choice. The prosecution calls Cody Hackins to the stand. Your Honor. Perhaps you could arrange a box for him to stand on?

Everyone sees Cody looking short just standing on the stand for the Judge wanted to make him to stand taller.

Judge: Oh, r-right. Guard, please bring him a box. One of those donut crates should do.

Cody takes a stand now and being a bit taller with some boost.

Raven: That's better.

Cody was smiling only at Raven and not talking to anyone else.

Raven: Ah, Cody? You okay?

Phoenix could tell something was up.

Phoenix: (Wait; is this kid n love with…? Could it be?)

Edgeworth: Will the witness state his name and grade in school.

Cody: …

Edgeworth shouts to make Cody to talk, though he still wouldn't talk.

Edgeworth: Witness!

Cody: What!? Just 'cause you're all grown-up don't mean you can push me around!

Edgeworth: Mrph...

Raven tries to help Cody out.

Raven: Cody! START TALKING!

Mia: Cody? Answer his question, okay?

Finally thanks to to girls' help, Cody finally speaks.

Cody: H-hey, it's you! The nice lady! I'm Cody Hackins. I'm in 2nd grade!

Phoenix: (I get the feeling this is going to be a long, long day...)

Judge: Mr. Edgeworth. Please remember that you're speaking to a child. Try to be gentle.

Edgeworth: M-mrrrrph! Witness! Er, I mean, Cody.

Phoenix: (He's having trouble with this "gentle" thing.)

Edgeworth: You were present, er, you were at Global Studios on the day of the, er, incident?

Cody: You got a problem with that!?

Edgeworth: Please tell us what you saw that day.

Cody: What, pops? You want me to tell you and gramps with the beard over there?

Edgeworth: Just... Mr. Edgeworth will be fine.

Judge: I prefer "bearded gentleman" myself.

Both Raven and Phoenix knew this wasn't going to be so easy to deal with.

Raven: (Okay…)

Phoenix: (A very long day...)

Soon the Judge sees a camera Cody was carrying around him meaning it must be use for this case.

Judge: Incidentally, photographic equipment is strictly forbidden in this courtroom.

Edgeworth: M-mpht! M-my apologies, Your Honor. He said he wouldn't testify if he couldn't bring it... I'd like special permission, if that's possible.

Raven: (Well, it's his hobby and we do need it after all.)

Phoenix: Wait, so you're saying you had to bargain terms with a kid... and you LOST?

Cody: Hey! I just got this new camera! Don't really know how to use it all that good yet! But I bring it with me wherever I go!

Mia: Phoenix. I wonder if he had that camera on the day of the murder... You'd better make a note of it in the Court Record.

Raven adds it in.

Raven: Well, since Cody's nice to me I can scans this on my laptop so we can look at photos.

Cody's Camera added to the Court Record.

Judge: Very well, Cody. Please testify to the court about what you saw the day of the incident.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- Witness's Account -

(1)

Cody: I wanted to see a Steel Samurai rehearsal, just once.

(2)

I found a map on the Internet, and went to the studios that day.

(3)

I went through the woods off the path, so that old lady wouldn't catch me.

(4)

I was going for the studio.

(5)

I got kinda lost on the way, though. For about 30 minutes.

(6)

When I came out by the studio, there was the Steel Samurai!

(7)

It totally rocked! Right before my eyes, out came the bad guy!

(8)

Of course, the Steel Samurai took him down! Pow!

(9)

If I had my camera with me, that woulda been the time for a shot, I tell you.

Cody: Anyway, I couldn't get into the studio, so I went home. What do you think of that, Raven?

Raven: Ah… Not bad so far, Cody, not bad at all.

Judge: Hmm... Very well. The defense may begin its cross-examination. And, be gentle. Remember you're talking to a child.

Cody still was being shy in front of the people to speak a bit giving Phoenix any hope to getting answers out of him. Also giving Phoenix the dirty looks that he's with Raven so much.

Cody: …

Phoenix: (This kid is tougher than most adults we see in here, honestly...)

CROSS EXAMINATION

- Witness's Account -

(1)

Cody: I wanted to see a Steel Samurai rehearsal, just once.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You really like the Steel Samurai, huh?

Raven: For kids big time.

Cody: Course I do! I've taped every show! And I go to all the live performances!

Phoenix: That's impressive. Have you been to the amusement park?

Cody: Course! Duh! My Dad always takes me!

Raven: (Yeah, but by sneaking inside the studios? Lucky him.)

Phoenix: (Poor, poor Dad...)

(2)

Cody: I found a map on the Internet, and went to the studios that day.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Was that day the first time you'd been to the studio?

Cody: Uh, actually I've been a couple of times. I never manage to get there on a rehearsal day! And that security lady's always yelling...

Edgeworth: Right, right. Please continue.

Cody: Chill, pops! I'm getting to it! How am I supposed to talk with you cuttin' me off all the time? Geez!

That mad Edgeworth mad.

Edgeworth: …

Raven: (Edgeworth getting owned by Cody's word. Nice.)

(3)

Cody: I went through the woods off the path, so that old lady wouldn't catch me.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* "Off the path"...?

Cody: Yeah, you know how the studios are in a valley there? If you go off the path a little, there's woods. That's where I was!

Phoenix: I see.

Raven: Many ways in sneaking in and out.

Cody: Well, got to know your skills, Raven, I do those things. Anyhow...

(4)

Cody: I was going for the studio.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Did nothing unusual happen on your way to the studio?

Cody: "Unusual"?

Phoenix: Did you see this monkey by any chance?

Raven: The big head blocking the path?

Raven shows what it looks like up close of the screen from her laptop for Cody to see and for her to point out.

Raven: You know like this one here.

Cody: Oh, you mean Mr. Monkey? Yeah I saw him, but his head wasn't busted!

Edgeworth: So you went straight to the studio?

Raven double checks the path of the map to see what Cody was talking about knowing it was there but he said it wasn't.

Raven: What? (How's this possible? This doesn't make any sense.)

(5)

Cody: I got kinda lost on the way, though. For about 30 minutes.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You got lost in the woods?

Cody: Yeah. I couldn't figure out which way I was walking. Man, was I relieved when I saw the blue studio doors. But guess what happened next!

Raven see how big the forest was around the studio.

Raven: The woods can be tricky to find your way out.

(6)

Cody: When I came out by the studio, there was the Steel Samurai!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* The Steel Samurai?

Raven: The one and only.

Cody: Yeah, he was standing by the studio gate. It looked like he was thinking about something before going in. Then he opened up the gate and went inside.

Phoenix: I see. What then?

(7)

Cody: It totally rocked! Right before my eyes, out came the bad guy!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What sort of "bad guy" was it?

Cody: A guy. A person. Kinda tall. Skinny.

Phoenix: Are you sure it was a guy?

Cody: … I dunno. He was kinda far away.

Raven: By the sound of it Cody was hiding in the woods a bit further to see someone walking nearby, seeing how if or if not was Will in his Steel Samurai outfit limping.

Phoenix: (Huh, he's being awfully vague...) Got a good point there. You sure?

Mia: … Sounds like it to me.

Raven double checks on the map carefully all over and the photo.

Raven: I'm most sure of it yet.

(8)

Cody: Of course, the Steel Samurai took him down! Pow!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What happened to the bad guy?

Cody: Huh? Well... Well, he kinda didn't move. Not a bit. Like he was dead. I-I guess he's a real pro! What a great actor!

Raven (Or so he says.)

Phoenix: Y-yes, I suppose he was.

(9)

Cody: If I had my camera with me, that woulda been the time for a shot, I tell you.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* "If" you had your camera? You mean, you weren't carrying your camera then?

Cody: N-no, I wasn't. I-it's not like I have it all the time!

Phoenix: (Really...? I guess seeing the killing freaked him out and he went home...)

Mia: Phoenix. Remember, he's a child. Use gentle words... but be firm.

Phoenix: (Easy for you to say...)

Raven: Okay, use Cody's camera. It had to be the key of his testimony. He got so many new ones and the one we saw from yesterday having lot of pictures in them. Phoenix, do it. I hack into some of them I can find that's on there.

Phoenix: (On it, Raven, for you anything.) *OBJECTION!* Cody, what you just said seems, well, a little strange. Didn't you say before that you always bring your digital camera wherever you go? You were quite clear about that.

Phoenix shows a copy of Cody's camera for Raven to pop up on screen.

Cody: Huh!?

Raven: Cody, this is your camera like the others you use after all.

Phoenix: She's right, Cody, you shouldn't lie here. You understand that, right?

Judge: Mr. Wright! A word with you...

Phoenix: (Uh oh... was I putting the pressure on too much?)

Judge: What is this "digital" camera contraption you're talking about?

Phoenix: It's umm... a digital camera, Your Honor. It's kind of a new sort of camera. (How do I explain that!?)

The Judge looks at it.

Raven: A digital camera is like any camera but more keeping photos in a little hard drive to hold many things up including recording them. I have some of them myself.

Judge: I see.

Phoenix: Anyway, Cody... I can't believe you wouldn't bring your camera on a trip to the studios! You did bring it, didn't you?

Cody: Umm...

Edgeworth objects to this.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Mr. Wright! How cruel you are, to terrorize a poor child so!

Raven: Edgeworth! He's not! Cody will listen, won't you Cody!? Phoenix, say something.

Phoenix: I don't care if he's a child or a prosecuting attorney! No one should lie in court!

Edgeworth: What do you mean "or a prosecuting attorney"!?

Raven: Phoenix, think before speaking first.

Phoenix: Well, Cody?

Cody freaks out a little.

Cody: Wh-what! Yeah, so I had my camera. So what!? You got a problem with that!? Raven, those men should know what we do in taking pictures!

Raven got confuse why Cody turns to her to talk to instead.

Raven: Why does he turn to me?

Judge: So, you did have a camera? And did you use this camera?

Cody: W-why would I use it? I... I was too busy watching.

Judge: Hmm... Very well. Please testify to the court about what you were so busy watching.

Raven: Go on, Cody. Please.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- What I saw -

(1)

Cody: Y-yeah, I had my camera with me.

(2)

But I was glued to the action! I couldn't take my eyes off it!

(3)

The Steel Samurai, he goes for the bad guy... wham!

(4)

Then... then the bad guy stopped moving!

(5)

He's so strong! The Steel Samurai rules!

Judge: Hmm... Ah? Is that all? Well, that was brief. Mr. Wright, your cross- examination.

Hopefully Phoenix and Raven will be getting somewhere in this testimony this time.

CROSS EXAMINATION

- What I saw -

(1)

Cody: Y-yeah, I had my camera with me.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So, why didn't you use it?

Raven: There has to be a reason for that.

Edgeworth once again objects.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* He's getting to that! Relax you two and listen.

Cody: Raven's only helping out. Umm... I didn't use it 'cause I was too busy watching the real thing!

(2)

Cody: But I was glued to the action! I couldn't take my eyes off it!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So you were watching the Steel Samurai. Did you watch the whole fight?

Raven remembers what Sal said in his last testimony.

Raven: There was Will and Jack practicing for the scene fighting of the show. Sal, Penny, and Wendy watch it as well as Cody in the background.

Cody: Y-yeah, of course! What she said!

Phoenix: You didn't turn away, not even once?

Cody: N... no!

Phoenix: Okay, then tell us exactly what happened.

Cody: Y-yeah! I'm getting to that!

(3)

Cody: The Steel Samurai, he goes for the bad guy... wham!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So the bad guy attacked him first?

Cody: Yeah!

Phoenix: What sort of person was this "bad guy"?

Cody: I told you, a person. He was a person.

Phoenix: How was he dressed?

Raven: Cody, was it Jack Hammer dress as the Evil Magistrate?

Cody had trouble thinking.

Cody: … I kinda don't remember. I was too busy watching the Steel Samurai!

Edgeworth: I see. And what happened next?

(4)

Cody: Then... then the bad guy stopped moving!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Why?

Cody: Huh? Whaddya mean, "why"?

Phoenix: Why wasn't the bad guy moving?

Cody: W-well 'cause the Steel Samurai brought him to justice!

Raven: Meaning he died before they practice fight or someone murder him?

Phoenix: And how exactly did he do that?

Cody: H-how did he do it? With a Samurai Kick! And a Samurai Punch! Samurai Chop! ... Samurai Slap! S-something like that.

Raven: Phoenix, Cody still looks scared to talk.

Phoenix: (He's still being vague about this...)

Cody: What! Don't give me that look, pops!

Phoenix: (How should I play this?)

Raven looked serious for some answers out of Cody even if it hurts a little at first.

Raven: Keep on pressing him.

Phoenix: If you say so, I'll do my best.

The two know they have to get somewhere if they keep on going.

***Press him harder*************************

(5)

Cody: He's so strong! The Steel Samurai rules!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What did you do after the bad guy fell, Cody?

Cody: … Um, actually... The fight was so... so intense that I got kinda scared. So I went straight home.

Raven: We got something.

Phoenix: (Something isn't adding up here... Something about his account doesn't seem right...)

Mia: Phoenix. It doesn't seem right because he's being deliberately vague! Press him on the facts, Phoenix! Find out what he saw!

Raven: Do so then present Cody's camera again. Trust me.

Phoenix: (Here goes.) Cody.

Cody: Wh-what!?

Phoenix: Something's bothering me. Before you said that you "couldn't take your eyes off" the action.

Cody: Y-yeah? So what?

Phoenix: Yet you missed the most important part!

Edgeworth tries objecting to it.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* What is the meaning of this? The witness has stated what he saw quite clearly...

Phoenix objects back.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* You know as well as I do that he's being vague! Tell me, what kind of murderer uses a "Samurai Slap"!?

Edgeworth wasn't too happy about this.

Edgeworth: M-mmph!

Phoenix: My point is this: Cody, you may have seen some of the Steel Samurai's fight... But you missed the most important part: the killing blow!

Raven: That's right! The final hit!

Everyone goes nuts hearing that for the Judge to hear the rest himself.

Judge: Order! Order! Mr. Wright! How could this be? Can you explain how he might have missed something so vital?

Phoenix: Um, well... er, that's the thing...

Mia: Phoenix! I believe you're on the right track with this! Think: why didn't Cody see the climax of the fight? I know you! You can figure this out!

Judge: Mr. Wright, your answer! We have ascertained that this young boy is a great fan of the Steel Samurai... Why wouldn't he watch the climax of the fight?

Raven makes sure the camera was the evidences Phoenix needed, she was right.

Raven: This has to be it. Phoenix! Use it!

***Show evidence****************************

Phoenix: Your Honor, I have evidence. (Raven, watch me now.)

Judge: "Evidence"...?

Phoenix shows the camera once again in court.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. Why did Cody look away from the fight? *TAKE THAT!* Here's my proof!

Judge: What's that? The camera...?

Phoenix: The witness stated that he recently received this camera.

Judge: Yes, I'm aware of that.

Phoenix: He wasn't entirely familiar with its operation.

Judge: I'm aware of that, too. Ah!

Right there the Judge finally gets what Phoenix was saying about the camera.

Raven: (I was right.) *GOT YOU NOW!*

Phoenix: Correct! Why would Cody be looking somewhere else at the critical moment? Because he was looking at his camera! He was trying to take a picture!

Cody: Hey!

Now Raven and Phoenix had Cody right where they needed him to be.

Phoenix: Bullseye!

Cody: Raven!? W-what's your problem, huh pops! You got a thing for picking on little kids!?

Raven: Cody, just calm down. Alright?

Phoenix: (Pressing, not picking...)

Mia: Good job, Phoenix! You too, Raven! Cody was lying, clearly. Smart of you to realize there was no way he could just stand there, watching his hero... and not take a picture!

Raven: As I said I know him so well. He's god, not as good as I am.

Phoenix: Right! Cody? There was only one reason why you would have looked away from the fight. And that was because you wanted to take a picture. But having just received your camera, you weren't used to using it yet! So, you missed the climax of the fight. Correct?

Raven: If you did, you would say and show me what it looked like, but you don't.

Cody hates to admit it but Raven got that part right.

Cody: … … … Yeah.

Mia: Well, Phoenix. I'll bet you anything he's hiding more than that. Have him testify again!

Raven: Got him on the ropes.

Phoenix: R-right. (Mia means business!) Your Honor. The defense would like to request that Cody Hackins testify once more.

Judge: V-very well. Cody? Could you please tell us about your camera...? And about why you didn't take a picture of the fight?

Cody: Umm...

Raven: CODY! DO IT!

Cody got a bit freaked out from Raven's yelling.

Cody: But… Raven… I…

Phoenix: (Welcome to the real world, kid!)

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- No Photo? -

(1)

Cody: Yeah, you're right, pops.

(2)

The Steel Samurai had just escaped from the clutches of the villain.

(3)

So I held up my camera to take a picture!

(4)

But the lens wouldn't open in time, so I missed it.

(5)

Th-that's all that happened. Yup.

Judge: Hmm... Anything strange in that testimony, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: I'm not sure... But I'd like to proceed with the cross-examination anyway.

Raven: Forget that! Let's finish getting some answer!

Phoenix: That's the spirit. (I'm glad to see Raven fighting back by my side.)

CROSS EXAMINATION

- No Photo? -

(1)

Cody: Yeah, you're right, pops.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* "Pops"...?

Cody: Yeah, I called you "pops," you spiky-haired geezer!

Phoenix: G-geezer...?

Raven: Cody! Don't call my Phoenix an old man. That's not nice to say.

Cody got sad and mad for Raven love Phoenix more than him.

Cody: Your Phoenix…?

Edgeworth: I'm "Mr. Edgeworth."

Judge: And I guess I'm the "bearded gentleman"...

Raven: Okay! We get it already!

Cody got really mad.

Cody: That's what I hate about grown-ups. You'rea ll so self-conscious!

Phoenix: Okay, off with the kid gloves! Testify, witness, testify!

Cody had no other choice here.

Cody: Yipes!

(2)

Cody: The Steel Samurai had just escaped from the clutches of the villain.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So you did see the beginning of the fight?

Cody: Yeah.

Phoenix: Did you notice anything unusual?

Cody: Umm... well... uh... I guess the Steel Samurai was moving a little strange...

Phoenix: (Moving... strangely?)

(3)

Cody: So I held up my camera to take a picture!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Why couldn't you take a picture?

Cody: My new camera has too many buttons. I couldn't figure it out. I tried to take a picture, I really tried.

(4)

Cody: But the lens wouldn't open in time, so I missed it.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* When the lens opened, what did you see?

Cody: Uh... well, a person on the ground. And the Steel Samurai!

(5)

Cody: Th-that's all that happened. Yup.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* That's all?

Cody: Y-yeah! I told you, I didn't take a picture!

Phoenix: (Hmm... I would have, once I got that lens open... Did he really not take a picture? Not even one?)

***Press him hard***************************

Phoenix: (Nah, he definitely would have taken a picture. There's got to be something here I can use!) Cody! Listen up, Cody Hackins. I know exactly what happened that day. You took a picture!

Cody: ... Hey!

Phoenix: (Bullseye...?)

Cody: H-how did you know!?

Phoenix: I see through all your lies Cody Hackins. It's one of my powers!

Cody: W-wow!

Phoenix: (This feels great!)

Cody: Y-yeah... Yeah, I took a picture.

Judge: Perhaps you can change your testimony to reflect this, Cody?

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You "erased" them?

Cody: Y-yeah!

Phoenix: Why would you erase a picture of your beloved Steel Samurai, victorious?

Cody: Well... y'know. W-why would I want to keep a picture like that?

Phoenix: (Hmm... he's becoming less and less cooperative. I better find a clear contradiction soon... or some solid evidence. How can I pick holes in such a short testimony?)

Mia: There has to be something. Dig up the dirt, Phoenix! Find out what this kid's all about!

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Cody!

Cody: Wh-wh-what!? Man, every time you saw "Cody" you follow it with something bad.

Phoenix: I just wanted to thank you for giving me this the other day.

Cody: Huh? O-oh... right.

Phoenix: What was it you told me then?

Cody: I go to every live performance! I always take a picture when the Steel Samurai lands the final blow! Whizzam! I got 'em all! I never missed one! A perfect collection!

Phoenix: Cody. Did you really get a picture of the Steel Samurai standing victorious over his foe? If you did, I find it hard to believe that you would just erase it! Wouldn't you keep it for your album?

Cody: Ah!

Judge: Mr. Wright... What exactly is this album?

Phoenix: It's called "Path to Glory." It's a collection of pictures of the Steel Samurai, all taken by Cody Hackins. He claims it's a perfect collection of every battle the Steel Samurai has won!

Judge: I... I see.

Phoenix: Don't you find this very odd, Your Honor? Among all his pictures of the Steel Samurai, none were taken that day!

Judge: Order! Mr. Wright. Have you an explanation? If the Steel Samurai had just defeated his adversary... I certainly would expect to see a picture of it in this album...

Phoenix: Exactly my point, Your Honor! ... ... ...! (No... wait... no way!)

Mia: Phoenix? I think we've finally discovered the truth. And what a truth it is!

Phoenix: M-Mia... are we sure about this? Did he actually...?

Mia: Yes. I'm pretty sure what you're thinking is right. Tell them, Phoenix. Tell them what the truth is.

Judge: Mr. Wright! Please explain to the court what is going on here! Why was there no picture in the album from the day of the murder? Why would the boy have erased the photos he took?

***The Steel Samurai didn't win*************

Phoenix: I can think of only one reason, your honor. The Steel Samurai didn't win! That's why Cody deleted those photos.

Judge: You mean the Steel Samurai... lost?

Phoenix: Well, Cody? I'm right, aren't I? Tell the truth. The bad guy defeated the Steel Samurai!

Cody: N-n-n-no way! No! I-it's impossible! Th-the Steel Samurai never loses! He never loses to anyone! Ever!

Phoenix: Your Honor... The witness has revealed everything with his words. There was a reason why he lied and told us he didn't take a picture. The same reason he erased his precious photos! For Cody, it was inconceivable that the Steel Samurai could be defeated. However, Cody witnessed the impossible! He saw the Steel Samurai lose! Yet to admit what he saw would destroy everything he believed in! That's why he lied and said the Steel Samurai won. He couldn't handle the truth!

Judge: O-Order! I will have order! W-witness! I mean, Cody! Is this true!? W-what did you see? Tell the court what you saw!

Cody: I... Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

Phoenix: Cody... That day, you saw the Steel Samurai lose a fight. Right?

Cody: Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! Okay okay! Y-you're right! Th-the Steel Samurai f-fell down... Th-then he didn't m-move...Waaaaaaaaah!

Judge: Order! Order! Order!

Edgeworth: What kind of stunt are you trying to pull, Wright!? The Steel Samurai was the murderer, not the victim!

Phoenix: Yet according to your witness's testimony, the Steel Samurai was the one who fell!

Judge: Mr. Wright! What's going on? Apparently, we have all made a serious error.

Edgeworth: An... error? What's this all about!?

***Steel Samurai was the victim*************

Phoenix: If you understand what really happened, it's actually quite simple. At the end of the fight, the Steel Samurai fell to the ground, and lay still. In other words, the Steel Samurai was not the killer, he was the victim! Don't you see? Jack Hammer was the Steel Samurai!

Judge: Order! Order! Order! So, the Steel Samurai in this photograph... You're saying the man in this costume was the victim, Mr. Jack Hammer?

Phoenix: That's what I'm saying, Your Honor. Jack Hammer was present at the action scene run-through that morning. Thus, he obviously knew about Will Powers's foot injury.

Judge: B-but wait! Hadn't Mr. Hammer gone to Studio One already?

Phoenix: That's what everyone thought! But remember what Ms. Oldbag said in her testimony?

Flashback on what Wendy said on stand in yesterday's trial.

Oldbag: On the day of the murder, I arrived at the guard station at 1:00 PM. Did I see poor old Hammer? Nope. He'd already gone to the studio before I got back to the guard station.

End of flashback after that…

Phoenix: Mr. Jack Hammer left the Employee Area after lunch. However, no one saw him going to Studio One. Nor was there a picture of him. He waited for Mr. Powers to take a nap in his dressing room. Then he snuck into the dressing room and stole the Steel Samurai costume.

Judge: …

Edgeworth: …

Judge: But why would the victim do such a thing?

Phoenix: I... don't know.

Cody: ... I get it!

Phoenix: ?

Cody: I thought that the Steel Samurai was moving strange. So it was a different person inside the suit! Pops!

Phoenix: Huh, me? What?

Cody: Actually, there was one piece of data I saved.

Phoenix: Data?

Cody: Yeah, a photo on my digital camera!

Phoenix: ! W-what!?

Edgeworth: Show us, quick!

Cody: No way man, not if you're gonna look at me like that!

Judge: Now!

Cody: *sniff* Here... This is it.

Judge: … Well, looking at this it's still a little hard to say. I'm afraid that it could be anyone in that costume. Your opinion, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: I agree, Your Honor. This isn't decisive evidence.

Judge: I'm sorry, this doesn't look like it's the proof we need. I'll give it back.

Mia: Wait, Phoenix!

Phoenix: Mia? What?

Mia: Look at that photo once more! That's it Phoenix! That photo is all the evidence you need to win this trial!

Phoenix: Wh-what!? Y-Your Honor! May I see that photo once more please?

Judge: C-certainly. I don't see why not.

Mia: Phoenix! Show him! There's a glaring, decisive inconsistency with the facts as we know them in that photo!

*Show the photo with the number 2 on it*

Phoenix: (Find the inconsistency in the photo!) *TAKE THAT!* Your Honor! Look at this!

Judge: I see... a gate? Might I draw your attention to the number on that gate? The number? Ah yes. Well, it's hard to see, but it looks like a "2."

Phoenix: Clearly not a "1," Your Honor, correct?

Edgeworth: Aaaaaah!

Phoenix: I believe Mr. Edgeworth sees what I'm getting at.

Edgeworth: B-but... Th-that's impossible!

Judge: Hmm? Eh? What's this all about? Please explain so that I might be shocked along with the rest of the court.

Phoenix: I'll use the studio guide map. The body was found here, in Studio One. However, what do we see in this photo taken at the time of the murder? It does NOT say "1" on that gate in the photo. Your Honor! Here is the true scene of the crime! (Show the judge where the murder took place!)

RETURN TO GUIDEMAP

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* Here, at Studio Two.

Judge: I see! That would explain the "2" on the gate in the photo. Your Honor, I find it very significant that the murder took place in Studio Two!

***The trailer was there********************

Phoenix: As you may recall, there is a trailer in Studio Two. Now, on that day, a meeting was held in that very trailer. There was a break in the meeting corresponding to the time of death. During that break, Mr. Sal Manella and Ms. Dee Vasquez were outside, eating steak. They were at the scene of the crime! The path to the trailer was blocked!

Judge: So we have heard.

Phoenix: The path was blocked at 2:15... In other words, the victim went to Studio Two before that time!

Judge: Yes... yes, I suppose that would be the case.

Phoenix: Remember Mr. Sal Manella's testimony? Allow me to remind the court: He said no one in the trailer was guilty because they could not have gone to Studio One. Yet, in actuality, the reverse was true! Only someone in the trailer could have committed this murder! They were the only ones with access to the scene of the crime: Studio Two!

Judge: O-order! Order!

Phoenix: The defense makes the following claims: The scene of the crime was Studio Two! The person that the security guard, Ms. Oldbag saw was the victim, Mr. Jack Hammer! Mr. Hammer, for some reason, stole a Steel Samurai costume. Then he went to Studio Two!

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* This is madness! Jack Hammer is the victim! The victim! Why would he steal a Steel Samurai costume!? Are you suggesting he did so to cover up the details of his own murder!?

Phoenix: W-well, no, of course not...

Judge: Hmm...

Edgeworth: Or do you have proof!? Give me proof that the victim, Jack Hammer, stole the costume!

***I have proof*****************************

Phoenix: I have proof!

Edgeworth: Y-you do!?

Judge: You do, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: (Now that they're so surprised suddenly I'm much less confident... I think I'm right, though!) *TAKE THAT!* This is it.

Judge: An empty... medicine bottle?

Phoenix: I found this on the table in the Employee Area. The same table where Mr. Hammer and Mr. Powers ate. The label reads "sleeping pills."

Judge: "Sleeping pills"...?

Phoenix: The defendant, Mr. Powers, spent that entire afternoon sleeping. He was drugged... by Mr. Hammer!

Judge: Wait a moment... That bottle does raise some suspicions, yes. But there is no proof that Mr. Hammer used it.

Phoenix: Your Honor, I have an idea.

***Fingerprint the bottle*******************

Judge: An... idea? Very well, let's hear it.

Phoenix: I want to check this bottle for fingerprints! If my claim is true, Mr. Hammer's fingerprints should show up on this bottle!

Edgeworth: Hmm...

Judge: I suppose you're right. Very well. The court will take possession of the bottle.

Empty Bottle given to the judge.

Judge: This court will suspend proceedings on the current trial for today. Cody Hackin's testimony has revealed new possibilities in this case. In fact, things may have happened very differently than we previously thought. The Steel Samurai seen by Ms. Oldbag may have been the victim, Jack Hammer. The scene of the crime was not Studio One, but Studio Two. And those in the trailer did have time to commit murder. Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor?

Judge: Your homework is to find the answer to the following question: Why would Mr. Hammer steal the Steel Samurai costume? Also, who killed him, and why? Find the answers for me by tomorrow.

Phoenix: (That's a lot of homework!)

Judge: Mr. Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: Mm?

Judge: You will need to reconsider your stance in this case. Above all, you will need to reconsider your suspicion of Mr. Will Powers.

Edgeworth: As you say, Your Honor.

Judge: This trial will be extended until tomorrow. This is the last extension! Very well... Court is adjourned!

Day: October 19, 2:47 PM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 1

Phoenix: Whew! That was a close one!

Mia: We were saved by a hair, but that's all that counts. I thought seriously about going home about three times during the trial.

Phoenix: M-me too!

Will: Really? You both seemed so... so confident!

Phoenix: Hah! Maybe I should take up a career in acting? I was ready to pronounce you dead about three times back there.

Mia: Me too!

Will: D-dead!?

Mia: Hoh hoh. Of course, we're kidding.

Will: Are you sure?

Phoenix: (I wasn't kidding...) Now, Mr. Powers. We have to go make our final investigation. But I promise you, we'll find the true killer by tomorrow's trial!

Will: R-right! Thanks! *sniff*

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Ms Dee's Dark Deeds

Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright

Fan Fiction Story/Script by Tayla Drago

'Turnabout Samurai' (5)

Chapter 10: Ms. Dee's Dark Deeds

Day: October 19, 3:27 PM

Location: Wright & Co. Law Offices

After another long day in court, Phoenix and Raven try to think things through outside of their office building and close to the nearby detention center they go to in seeing Will again in a bit. Planning things do come first before they move out again to the TV studio.

Raven: With our luck saved, we need to end this by today.

Phoenix: I'm amazed, Raven.

Raven: Why's that?

Phoenix: How is that someone so good in these things and so beautiful can solve this with skills before thinking first? I wish I was like you.

Raven turns red on her face when Phoenix said how great her talents were.

Raven: It's nothing really. I was just born with it from my family…

Raven got sad for her boyfriend to cheer her up.

Phoenix: (Oh, this is bad.) No! No! Don't be upset, Raven! Please?

Raven tries to be strong.

Raven: I know. I'll be fine; we made it this far so let's keep on going.

Phoenix comes up to Raven holding her to do the same for him.

Raven: Phoenix.

Phoenix: I love working for you. Just so you know you're never alone. I won't see you suffer again, you got friends, and you got me.

Raven: Thank you, Phoenix. I'm so glad I'm your girlfriend. We better get down to business here.

Phoenix: So true, but still that was a close one, huh, Mia?

Maya: Really? Too bad, I'm sorry I missed it.

Raven points to Phoenix that Mia was gone for now for Maya to set back in.

Raven: She's gone.

Phoenix wasn't so use to see Mia and Maya appearing so many times.

Phoenix: ? M-Maya!

Raven: Welcome back, Maya.

Maya: Hey, Raven. So, what happened? What did I miss?

Raven: (Oh, boy… Where do we start?)

Phoenix: Well, I think I've got a pretty good idea who did it. Now all I need is a motive... and proof.

Maya: Wow! Good going, Nick and Raven!

Maya jumps on Raven's back to hug her with joy.

Raven: Okay, please stop doing that to me.

Phoenix: Under the "initial trial" system, tomorrow is the last day we have.

Maya: "Initial trial"...? What's that?

Both Phoenix and Raven explains to Maya better.

Phoenix: That's the new court system they introduced two or three years ago. They had so many cases in the system; they decided to speed the whole process up.

Raven: It means to get it over and done with.

Maya: So, under that system, trials have to end in three days?

Raven: In most cases, yes they do.

Phoenix: Yeah, pretty much. Well, we've no time to waste!

***Present "Path to Glory"******************

Phoenix: What do you think about this? It's that fan boy's prized possession.

Maya: Wow! Impressive! ... It's a little different from the Steel Samurai on TV...

Phoenix: These are mostly taken at those PR shows they do at stores and fairs... I'm pretty sure it's not even Will Powers inside that suit.

Maya: No true fan would be satisfied with anything less than the real thing! He's still a child, I suppose... I guess it takes an adult to appreciate the real deal. Right, Nick?

Phoenix: Um, yeah, whatever you say.

Raven: Mind as well tell and show Maya what's going on before we head out again.

Phoenix: Good idea.

***Present Cody's Camera********************

Raven shows Maya a copy of Cody's camera and many more he has with him.

Phoenix: This is Cody's-

Maya: Hey! A digital camera! I'm impressed a kid like him would have something this expensive. Kids these days!

Raven: And that's why we're so good doing these things.

Phoenix: (I don't imagine spirit mediums-in-training get a lot of toys...)

***Talk about "The Steel Samurai"***********

Raven: So much for knowing a little about Wendy.

Maya: But she didn't do the costume. Hmm…

Maya and Phoenix couldn't put their finger on this one.

Phoenix: I don't get it, Maya. Why would Mr. Hammer steal the Steel Samurai costume?

Maya: What!? You mean Mr. Hammer was wearing the costume!?

Phoenix: Yeah!

Raven: Well, yes. He wore it and not Will or Wendy. (Jack… I wish you could show or left out by telling us why you did that.)

Maya: B-but Mr. Hammer was the victim, Nick! Why would he go through the trouble of stealing it?

Phoenix: That's what we have to find out.

***Talk about "The director's alibi"********

Maya: What happened with the director's testimony?

Phoenix: Well, it's pretty clear that the producer and the director were both in the trailer.

Maya: Huh... Isn't he a pervert to…

Raven stops Maya there hates to mention Sal's name.

Raven: Don't say it!

Maya stops in time with her hands covering her mouth.

Maya: Sorry.

Phoenix: Which means that the killer has to be one of them!

Raven: I think I know who, we need more proof before we know. I can feel it.

Maya: Really!? Why?

Phoenix: Because the real scene of the crime was Studio Two... where that trailer is!

Maya freaks out.

Maya: Whaaaat!?

Raven: Well, we need more clues then studio two area we go to next. It should be clear by now. Maya, no need to be freaking out. We got this.

Maya: Really? We do?

Phoenix: (Hmm... was Maya always this excitable?)

Raven: Let see what Will has to say first.

MOVE TO: Detention Center

Day: October 19

Location: Detention Center Visitor's Room

To the detention center the three were at hoping to know a bit more on what's going on so far with Will's help once again. Raven, Phoenix, and Maya must solve this case before tomorrow's trial and fast.

Will: Mr. Wright! Raven! You two did very well again today... Thanks you two!

Raven smiles.

Raven: It was nothing really.

Will started to cry.

Phoenix: Oh... thanks. Um, could you not look like you're about to burst into tears...?

Maya: Wow, Nick! You must have really wowed 'em in there.

Phoenix: You could stop looking so... vulnerable, too.

Raven: Can't help to see Will all emotional.

Maya: Hey, WP! Only one day left! Let's make it count!

Will: Yes... Though there's not really anything I can do to help.

Maya started to laugh.

Maya: Hah hah hah! I'm not really sure what I can do, either.

Raven: Not funny or helping out.

Phoenix: Yeah, Maya, please... this is no laughing matter.

***Talk about "Producer Vasquez"************

A few questions to ask Will if he knows a few things from the studio also the other people there.

Phoenix: Could you tell me more about Ms. Vasquez?

Raven: She's very important to know.

Will: Oh... the producer? She's well respected in the industry. They say she's a genius.

Maya: A genius...?

Raven: How smart can she really be besides being rude?

Will: She's been at Global Studios for five years now. Right or wrong, nobody dares tell her different these days.

Strange that Dee started five years ago…

Raven: Huh?

Phoenix: Why is that?

Will: Ever since she came on board, we've had nothing but hits. Global Studios was on its knees, but she picked it up and made it shine. Oh, and...

Maya: And... What?

Will almost finish the rest of his sentences, but stop knowing it might be bad. What was it?

Will: N-nothing. Forget it. I... I've only heard rumors, anyhow.

***Talk about "Director Manella"************

Phoenix: Can you tell me anything about Mr. Manella? Sorry, Raven, I just needed to know some answers about him.

Raven understood Phoenix.

Raven: Its fine.

Will: Oh, he used to be a minor straight-to-video director. But something in his work caught Vasquez's eye. She brought the Steel Samurai idea to him. Now everyone knows the name Sal Manella. I hear he's pretty much at her beck and call, though. Whenever she says "jump!" he asks "how high?" and all that.

Raven: Meaning Dee always bullying that pervert.

Phoenix: (I can imagine him being at her beck and call... though I can't imagine him jumping.)

***Talk about "Mr. Hammer"******************

Raven wanted to ask one more thing to ask Will about her step-uncle Jack.

Raven: Will, we need to talk about my Uncle real quick.

Will: You mean Jack?

Maya: Yeah, we was wondering about Mr. Hammer... He was a big star back in the day, right? But then he just dropped off the face of the Earth.

Will: Oh... Yes, you're right. In fact, he was my role model when I started in this business. But he just stopped taking on big roles. That's when he began appearing in little productions at Global...

Maya: How could he do that!? I was really looking forward to a sequel to "Samurai Summer."

Raven: First Uncle Jack was a big time star and now you are more than him?

Will: He just gave up being a star five years ago. Actually, now that I think about it... That was right when Ms. Vasquez came to Global.

Raven remembers about that when she overheard that from Jack a while back.

Raven: (Now that I think about it… I remember… Wait! The mob with my parents! Don't tell me one of from the studio that Uncle Jack…! No. From five years ago…)

Raven got scared for Phoenix to worry about her.

Phoenix: (Five years ago...?) Raven?

Phoenix comforts Raven to keep her calm.

Raven: I know. Someone from the mob who might've done something bad to my parents did the same to Uncle Jack. I just know it. To the studio we go then.

Maya: Alright!

Phoenix: Let's go. Will, we'll be seeing you later on.

Will: I know you guys can do it. You too, Raven.

The three left to the studio next for Will hopes that Raven will be okay the most only to solve the case for Jack for her past was hard enough to go through, will soon come to a end as well as hunting down Bobby to soon neb arrested.

MOVE TO: Studio - Main Gate

Day: October 19

Location: Global Studios Main Gate

Arriving to the main gate of the Global Studio – once again Wendy stands right next to them looking like she's half a sleep for Phoenix, Maya, and Raven to see her in a weird state, the two but Raven think she's dead.

Oldbag: … … …

Maya: The old windbag sure is quiet today.

Wendy was still standing in silence.

Oldbag: …

Maya: You know, this place is really... peaceful, like this.

Oldbag: …

Maya tries waving her hand around in Wendy's face, no luck there.

Maya: Nick? I think her guard's down...

Phoenix looks up Wendy really closely.

Phoenix: Y-yeah?

Maya: I bet we could even eat those donuts in the guard station... if we wanted.

Raven: I wouldn't do that if I were you…

As Maya was reaching for a box of donuts sitting on the stands slowly, Wendy finally spoke.

Oldbag: … You eat, you die.

Maya and Phoenix freak out meaning Wendy was alive and well and Raven knew that.

Raven: I did warn you

Maya: Whew! She's alive! Raven, a little warning next time!

Phoenix: (Well, she almost had me fooled.)

Raven: Wendy, we need to talk to you.

***Talk about "Producer Vasquez"************

Somehow the way Wendy is acting a bit, she might say anything too much to the others what they needed to get out of her. She's upset but not in a anger way, does she know something they don't like Will? And the others too? Raven must know from Dee to being the key.

Phoenix: Um, I was wondering about Dee Vasquez, the producer.

Oldbag: Oh, the studio bigwigs LOVE her. So she always gets her way.

Raven: Love her!? She's a bit rude by the looks of it.

Oldbag: Ha! I like your attitude, Missy. You got that right about Dee.

Raven: Really?

Phoenix: (She seems bitter... That producer.)

Maya: Do you... not like the producer?

Oldbag: Look, the studio people don't want me talking about her, so, sorry.

Raven: (So she might know something then. Five years ago…)

***Talk about "Director Manella"************

Phoenix: Can I ask you about Sal Manella, the director?

Oldbag: Sal? He's soft-a pushover. Does whatever Vasquez tells him to. She treats him like dirt, but I think he likes it.

Raven: He's still a pervert to me.

Wendy agrees with Raven too.

Oldbag: I hate men like that. I prefer… Well, if Jack was still alive.

Raven: You knew my step-uncle, huh?

Oldbag: A fan really of his early work yes… I'm more to Edgey-poo now.

Wendy loved Edgeworth for the others to creep out about it.

Phoenix: But he doesn't like-like you back. No offense.

Wendy laughs.

Oldbag: It's fine. I like to chase after the pretty ones liking me back or too shy to do it.

Raven: Whatever works for you, Wendy. (I think…)

Oldbag: Well, yes. I don't like Manella as a pervert either and being the same to Dee working for her like a slave. Sickens me!

Maya: Huh? Why would anyone like being treated like dirt? That doesn't make any sense, does it, Nick?

Phoenix: Er...No, no it doesn't, Maya.

Raven: And who cares.

***Talk about "Mr. Hammer"******************

Phoenix: About Mr. Hammer...

Wendy haven't forgotten about what happen the first trial with her on the case and learning the truth for Raven knew she didn't do it, but she knows something's up.

Oldbag: Arrgh! I heard about what yous aid today! Cheeky whippersnapper! Missy at least agrees with me! Poor old Hammer! You'd drag his star down from the sky and stomp on it! Calling him a criminal! A thief! I-I-I-I... I won't forget this!

Phoenix: (Uh oh, she's really pissed this time!)

Oldbag: You listen to me, whipper-snapper! My poor old Hammer would never do such a thing! Why would he steal Powers's costume so he could sneak by me? He would never stoop so low! It's impossible!

Raven shouts out again.

Raven: STOP COMPLAINING!

Wendy stops.

Oldbag: But it's true.

Phoenix and Maya got scared from Wendy to Raven's strong yelling to shake and unable to move, she had to drag them to the other place of the studio's to go to next.

Raven: Come on you two, more work to be done. We'll be back with you in a bit, Wendy! Excuse us!

Once Raven got them moving, they headed to the entrance of studio area two and Wendy started thinking to herself about Raven how she knew Jack Hammer.

Oldbag: Missy was Jack's niece…? No, step-niece… Hmm…

MOVE TO: Outside Studio Two

Day: October 19

Location: Studio Two Entrance

In the area Phoenix, Raven, and Maya see Dee just stand around looking at the clouds in the skies so quietly.

Raven: (Its Dee.)

Maya: Hey, Nick... It's Ms. Vasquez! Hello?

Vasquez: …

Maya tries getting Dee's attention like she did the same at Wendy.

Maya: H-E-L-L-O!

Vasquez: …

No luck so Maya tries spelling it out slowly close to Dee's ear.

Maya: H! E! L! L! O!

Raven: Maya! Quit it!

Phoenix pulls Maya away in time.

Phoenix: M-Maya! You should at least try to be polite...

Dee finally spoke up.

Vasquez: … I'm watching the clouds. …

Phoenix: (That's all she had to say, apparently...)

No way the three will get some answers from Dee for a bit so Raven had to have a look around the place before going anywhere else.

Phoenix What are you doing?

Raven: I need to double check the area and…

***Examine "2"******************************

Raven now knows it was a sign saying the number 2 on it from the photo Cody showed.

Raven: This was the place alright.

Phoenix: Good eye, Raven. There's a big "2" painted here. So this is the number in Cody's photograph. And to think, if he hadn't brought that photograph in...

Raven: I'm sure it's a match.

Maya: Don't get all teary eyed yet. More searching! Let's go!

The two followed Maya who wanted to solve the case quickly.

Phoenix and Raven: We're coming!

Day: October 19

Location: Global Studios Employee Area

Into the employee area the three enter into to have another look around, hopefully they didn't miss anything around the room for Raven to search for more answers she needed. By the looks of things there was no filming things for today.

Maya: I guess they're not filming today, either. I did want to see them filming... just one time.

Raven: Maya, we got time to see the filming later on you know.

Maya look upset.

Maya: Yeah, but…

Phoenix: This trial will be over and done by tomorrow. You can come see them film later.

Maya: I guess... This is where you found that bottle of sleeping pills, right?

Raven: No doubt about it. The one Jack drugged Will.

Phoenix: Uh huh.

Maya: I wonder if there're any other clues lying around.

Maya was close to look further until Gumshoe comes out of nowhere to stopping her by surprise.

Gumshoe: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarh! No no no! No touchin'!

Maya jumps after being freak out from Gumshoe again.

Maya: Eeek!

Raven: I thought we see Mr. Gumshoe again.

Gumshoe: Oh, sorry, pal. Didn't mean to frighten you.

Maya: D-didn't mean...? I almost had a heart attack!

Raven: He said he was sorry.

Gumshoe: Heh heh. I guess I can be a little dramatique at times... I suppose it's the actor in me... Right, kid?

Raven: If you say so…

Phoenix: ("Dramatique" indeed...)

Gumshoe: Ahem. Anyway, I'm here to examine the plate on that table. See?

Gumshoe shows some left over's of it Phoenix and the girls saw yesterday and heard from Sal's testifying. But he was looking for something else besides those things.

Raven: I bet he's looking for something else besides the plate.

Phoenix: Wait, are you looking for sleeping pills?

Gumshoe: Yeah, pal. Traces thereof.

Raven: (I knew it.)

Phoenix: Nice guess there, Raven.

Raven: Thanks.

Knowing this, the other had to show a few things along with asking questions to Gumshoe.

***Talk about "The plate"*******************

Maya: So you're looking for traces of the sleeping pills... how?

Raven scans the plate carefully for traces of left over crush up pills.

Raven: Let's see… I know I can find some leftovers here…

Gumshoe: For a thorough examination I gotta take the plate back to the precinct. I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around, kid that is if you can. But I have the capabilities to make a cursory examination right here! Our science guy gave me some testing solution. This reacts to sleeping pills, see? If there're traces it'll change color.

Raven sees it on her laptop as Gumshoe does too in showing both Maya and Phoenix as well. It does change color showing that it was the sleeping pills all over being positive.

Raven: *BINGO!* It's a match!

Gumshoe: Hey! I did it first!

Raven: I know, Mr. Gumshoe. I don't want credit; I wish to solve these cases.

Gumshoe: Fine. Just let me do my job to be a hero.

Raven laughs seeing that Gumshoe does care.

Raven: Deal.

Maya loves how the science works in finding things.

Maya: Wow! Neat! Well, Detective Gumshoe? What are you waiting for?

Gumshoe: Now, now, everything in due time, pal. ... ... ... Well, the testing solution on the plate changed color alright on my end.

Phoenix: So there were sleeping pills on the plate!

Raven: Yes they were.

Gumshoe: Yep, kid. Looks like it.

This could be important for later on for Raven to update about.

Steak Plate added to the Court Record.

***Present Steak Plate**********************

With another plate where the stake was use for that Raven had to show it to Gumshoe.

Gumshoe: As it shows, kid. It's looking like Will Powers was drugged... I'm going to go back to the precinct to do some more detailed tests. Do you mind if I take a copy?

Raven hands some over to Gumshoe as promise.

Raven: Be my guess.

Maya: You're being very... free with your information today, Detective.

Raven: (A bit too free really.)

Gumshoe: Well... don't go telling anyone this, pal. But I was kind of impressed at today's trial, too.

A bit of a surprise to hear that from Gumshoe of all people.

Maya: ...!

Gumshoe: Most lawyers would've given up after that director's testimony. I think if it'd been anyone but you up there, Powers would be done for by now.

Raven: Not on our watch he won't!

Gumshoe: I know, he was your step-uncle caring for you for quite sometime.

***Talk about "The investigation"***********

Besides Raven and Phoenix's investigation doing well, how was Gumshoe's on his own end?

Phoenix: How goes your investigation?

Gumshoe: To tell the truth, it's a real mess, pal. Some people think we should pursue the case we already have against Powers... And some people think we should switch suspects!

Maya: What do you think, Detective Gumshoe?

Gumshoe: Well, pal, I hate to admit it... But I'm not sure I buy the case against Mr. Powers any more. I feel kind of bad for Mr. Edgeworth, though.

Raven: (Because he likes the show so much. Doesn't like to say it in public even though he's still doing his job.)

***Talk about "Prosecutor Edgeworth"********

Phoenix had to say how Edgeworth was doing besides Raven's point of view.

Phoenix: How is Edgeworth doing, anyway?

Gumshoe: Edgeworth is out of control! He was in the waiting room and he crushed this paper cup with hot, hot coffee in it.

Phoenix: Whoa...

Gumshoe: Talk about burns, pal!

Raven: In other words, he's not too happy…

Maya: Wow! The fury of Edgeworth!

Phoenix: Yeah, crushing paper cups... (Cups... bottles...?) Say, whatever happened with that empty bottle?

Raven: Not now, Phoenix.

Gumshoe: Oh, the bottle of sleeping pills? Well, I got some good news for you about that. They found the victim, Jack Hammer's prints on the bottle.

Raven did too on her laptop as Gumshoe said.

Raven: *BINGO!* He's right! See?

Raven shows the others on screen.

Phoenix: Nicely done.

Maya: Yeah…

Gumshoe: That's right. Hey, Kid! I got dibs on that!

Raven: I said fine, Mr. Gumshoe, heard you the first time.

Maya: So that means...

Gumshoe: Yep, it sounds like the one who put Powers to sleep was none other than... the victim!

Phoenix: (So Raven and I were right!)

Raven added that quickly to her laptop for later on.

Sleeping Pill Bottle added to the Court Record.

***Present Sleeping Pill Bottle*************

One more time, Phoenix shows Gumshoe the empty bottle.

Phoenix: Detective, about that bottle...

Gumshoe: Oh, that? Talk about embarrassing, pal! I can't believe I missed that on my first sweep for evidence. Don't know how I can apologize to Mr. Edgeworth.

Raven: In other words you've forgotten.

Gumshoe felt silly doing that one time only.

Gumshoe: I said it was a small mistake!

Raven: And now you know better.

Maya: It must be tough being a detective, with all that responsibility...

Gumshoe's face turns red when Maya said that to him.

Gumshoe: Oh, heh heh. *blush*

Raven asks Gumshoe something privately.

Raven: Hey, Mr. Gumshoe? Any news about…? You know.

Gumshoe look sad meaning there was no luck capturing Billy yet for Raven's safety.

Gumshoe: Nothing yet, kid. Sorry.

Raven: I see…

Raven look upset only for Gumshoe to cheer her up that he won't give up on his job that easily.

Gumshoe: Now! Now! I won't give up on the job, we will find that scumbag! You can count on me.

Raven felt a bit better.

Raven: If you say so.

Gumshoe: Of course. I need to get back to work so excuse me.

Phoenix gets Raven to continue their work too.

Phoenix: We better get going.

Raven: Right.

Gumshoe goes back in working and getting some answers from the lab as Raven, Phoenix, and Maya headed to the dressing room.

MOVE TO: Dressing Room

In the dressing room again they go into to bump into Penny since she's been helping them out so far, she was happy to seeing the three again as always. Penny seems to get along with Raven so well like they were sisters.

Raven: Hiya, Penny.

Penny: Oh! Hello! Hi, Raven!

Maya: What are you doing here?

By the looks of it Penny was cleaning things up all over the room.

Penny: Oh... I was just cleaning up the dressing room. I guess WP won't be using it anymore, so...

Maya pulls the stuff belonging to Will away from Penny.

Maya: Wha!? What!? Why!? But WP's innocent!

Penny: Yes, and I'm really grateful for all you've done. But... This week is the last episode of the Steel Samurai... Sorry…

Maya was upset about it and a bit from Raven.

Raven: You're kidding me.

Maya: What!? Nooooooooooooooooo!

Raven acts tough for the girls.

Raven: Calm down, Maya! Penny! This isn't over yet so hold on for Will until then!

Penny: Okay then…

Raven: We got questions to ask to you.

***Talk about "Mr. Hammer"******************

Phoenix had to get some more answers from Penny one more time, with any luck left they must use.

Phoenix: I was wondering if I could ask you about Mr. Hammer...

Raven: Please…?

Penny: Yes? What's that?

Phoenix: On the day of the murder, he went to Studio Two.

Penny: Huh? I thought he went to Studio One?

Raven: We saw it clearly in the photo left from Cody.

Maya: He stole the Steel Samurai costume, too!

Penny was very shock about it.

Penny: What!? Why would Mr. Hammer do something like that? To you, Raven, your own step-uncle ... Oh... I guess the rumor must be true, then.

Maya: The rumor?

This changes everything.

Raven: What rumor?

Penny: Yeah. Mr. Vasquez, that producer, had some kind of hold on Hammer. She had some dirt on him... He'd do anything she said, apparently.

Raven didn't like the sound of it, in fact it reminds her of the way she was in from her parents and Bobby with White.

Raven: (It can't be…!)

Maya: Some "dirt"? What dirt!

Penny: … Dirt. You know, bad stuff.

Raven: Like blackmailing… No.

Phoenix was worry about Raven again.

Phoenix: Raven.

Maya: … Um, I know what dirt means...

Maya took a bit to know the differences on her own.

Penny: About five years ago, they were filming a movie starting Mr. Hammer. They were using the new studio... Studio Two. Some sort of accident happened during filming. After that, they never used Studio Two again. They left the film set the way it was, too.

What did Penny mean by that?

Phoenix: (The film set...? Was that trailer part of the film set, then?)

***Talk about "The last episode"************

Maya: I have to ask her…

Raven knows where Maya was going to say to Penny.

Raven: If you say so.

Maya: I know what I'm doing. Hey! W-what do you mean, the "last Steel Samurai"!?

Penny: I know it's a shock, but nothing can be done to save it now. Whoever really did kill Mr. Hammer, also signed the Steel Samurai's death warrant.

Maya: No... No!

Raven: (Death warrant!?)

Penny: Also, I hear that Global Studios is going to change its programming. They're not going to make kids' shows anymore.

Maya didn't like the news one bit other than what surprise Raven the most.

Maya: W-what!? Why!? I don't know. It's sad, but that's what Global Studios decided.

***Talk about "Studio policy"***************

With many things to hear about there will be no more kids shows if Steel Samurai is going to be cancelled?

Phoenix: Why aren't they going to make kids' shows anymore?

Raven: There has to be more than that show.

Penny: I wish so too. The studio bigwigs don't want the Steel Samurai around anymore. They want to forget all this ever happened. They want it quiet, you understand?

Raven: Well, they can't do that!

Maya: H-how can they just do that! What about all the kids who love the Steel Samurai!

Penny: It's okay. I'm sure the kids will be fine. They'll find a new hero to follow.

Maya doesn't want that to happen.

Maya: No, that can't be true! If the program just ends, they'll be heartbroken for sure! N-Nick! Say something! Raven!

Raven tries cheering Maya up.

Raven: Oh, no. Please don't get me involved.

Phoenix: Umm... yeah. (I think evidence, rather than words, is called for here.) Here, take a look at this. Raven.

Raven: Right, here it is.

Raven hands Phoenix the album book Cody gave to her and Mia.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!*

Penny looks at it.

Penny: And this is...?

Phoenix: A fan collected all of these photographs. The kids love the Steel Samurai! The show shouldn't be cancelled just so some adults can save face! I would think you would understand that better than anyone.

Raven: You can thank Cody for this.

Penny sees all the pages for the photos came out so well and agrees to help them out on one more thing to be asked.

Penny: … … You're right... Okay! But what can I do?

Raven: (Alright!)

Phoenix: Well, for starters... You can tell me something. Tell me what it is that Global Studios is so intent on hiding? Tell me about this accident five years ago.

Raven: Please…?

Penny: … Okay!

***Talk about "Five years ago"**************

Finally Penny will talk about on what she knows about the studio between Jack's work, Dee, and everything else so far from five years ago. Could this be involved with Raven's past as well with Bobby's craziness?

Raven: (We're going to get some answer.)

Phoenix: Could you tell us what happened five years ago?

Raven types down every word Penny says for her to get some information from.

Penny: Well, I can tell you what I've heard. Apparently, five years ago, someone died... and it was Hammer's fault.

Raven remembers hearing about that from a while back.

Raven: What!?

Maya: S-someone died!?

Penny: It was an accident, of course! Anyway... The producer, Ms. Vasquez managed to hush it up.

Raven can guess what Dee was more than the producer.

Raven: (She's a mob member…? Dee? The one Mom and Dad got themselves into?)

Phoenix: And that's the "dirt" she had on Mr. Hammer?

Maya: And that's why Mr. Hammer would do anything Ms. Vasquez asked him to do! ... But, it was an accident, right? Why didn't they just make it public?

Penny: Well, you know Mr. Hammer was a big star back then. They were afraid about what would happen to his career if word got out.

Maya: I see...

Raven told the others the rest of her story on what she remembers.

Raven: I thought as much.

Penny: Huh?

Maya: What do you mean?

Raven: It makes sense now… Billy works for Dee, well he use to until he became the man on the run. Between him, her, and White. (There could've been more of them.) Yes, Jack got involved in it for my sake to protect me since he couldn't save my Mom in time since she left me with him; Dad was left behind to die for us and then her; that time in the studio of the accident was… It must have been my Mom for some people Like Dee to see and keep quiet about. For White to do anything to keep quiet, Jack couldn't hide it anymore to tell someone, Will to hear about, Bobby to blackmail, and that leaves Dee… Of course! To get what she wants whatever it takes. (She might've done something to Uncle Jack then?)

The other three were shock in hearing that from Raven.

Phoenix: You're kidding me. (Raven figure that out on her own in seconds from her past!)

Maya: No way! Nick! Why wasn't I told about this!?

Phoenix felt bad he didn't tell Mia or Maya about Raven's past yet.

Phoenix: Sorry, Maya, I completely forgot.

Maya: Well, next time don't!

Raven: Penny, is that all you know about.

Penny thinks really hard.

Penny: You know who knows more about this? Ms. Oldbag. She was here at the studios back then, you know.

Raven: (Save by the Wendy! Our last hope left! She did say Dee was bad news and knew Uncle Jack so she must know more!)

Phoenix: Thanks. We'll try asking her. (If she'll talk...)

Raven: Thanks again for all of your help, Penny. We're going to visit Wendy again.

Penny: Glad to help out.

With Penny putting the things back for Will knowing there might be some hope left for him to return… Phoenix, Raven, and Maya rush back to the main gate of the studio knowing they had to get Wendy to talk to them somehow. Maybe…?

MOVE TO: Employee Area

Studio - Main Gate

Getting there as the three see Wendy still standing around still doing her duties this time on guard 'more happy to not seeing Cody around anymore for the time being'. Has Wendy also think about how she knows Raven was the step-niece of Jack Hammer yet?

Oldbag: What, you're still slinking around? If you like the place so much, why don't you take over for me?

Raven: No thank you… Wendy? You okay?

Wendy did look sad and tired.

Maya: The old windbag doesn't look so good...

Though she was trying to hide it from them with a lie to tell.

Oldbag: E-everybody's doing their darnedest to forget Hammer. Who do they think made Global Studios what it is today? Hammer! It's all due to Hammer!

Maya: She's starting to froth at the mouth, Nick... Maybe we should keep a safe distance?

Wendy drops her jaw to point and stare at Raven up close.

Wendy: Ah! So you are-! You are the niece of Jack Hammer! I remember you, Missy!

Raven does remember Wendy as well a little.

Raven: (I thought I seen her before.) I'm really a step-niece of Jack so yes I am.

Wendy smiles to put hers arms on Raven's shoulder to be a bit happy about.

Wendy: Oh, goodie. I thought I like your attitude for a reason. It is you…

Raven gets serious with her to ask Wendy on what happen five years ago, right here right now.

Raven: Okay, Wendy, now that we're friends and pals, let's talk business. I mean it!

***Talk about "Five years ago"**************

Phoenix: (For you, Raven.) Umm... I wanted to ask you about five years ago...

Wendy was kind of shock to hear, well they now know about it.

Oldbag: ! Who told!? Who did you hear that from!?

Phoenix: I, uh... huh?

Wendy knows who but she was saying Penny' last name.

Oldbag: Nichols!

Phoenix: N-nickels?

Raven: I think she's saying Penny's last name.

Maya: That's right! Nichols, Nick. Penny Nichols. That assistant we talked to.

Phoenix now gets it.

Phoenix: O-oh, right. Anyway, we heard about the accident. It was during filming with Jack Hammer... He killed a man. Didn't he?

Oldbag: Wh-whippersnappers! Dredging up dirt on someone's past like that... and the recently departed, no less! I suppose you think this is fun!?

Phoenix: N-no, I'm just doing my job to protect Mr. Powers...

Raven: And to bring Uncle Jack to justice.

Oldbag: And you claim that Hammer stole Powers's costume! You expect me to believe that rubbush!? Or do you have some kind of proof?

Phoenix: (Proof that Hammer stole Powers's costume? Hmm...)

Raven says it first.

Raven: We have proof!

Phoenix: We do?

Raven shows Phoenix the empty bottle.

Raven: The bottle, Phoenix, show it to her.

* ***I have proof*****************************

Phoenix shows and tells it to Wendy.

Phoenix: (It's now or never.) I'm sorry Ms. Oldbag, but I do have proof. I can prove that Mr. Hammer stole Mr. Powers's costume. * TAKE THAT!* This bottle contained sleeping pills. Mr. Hammer's fingerprints were found on the bottle.

* * ***Present Sleeping Pill Bottle************

Phoenix: Here's my proof.

Raven: The sleeping pills Uncle Jack use on Will in his food to put him to sleep and for him to wear the costume to sneak into studio two area. The day when he was murder and while you were chasing Cody down.

Wendy looks at the bottle.

Oldbag: What? What's a little empty bottle supposed to prove?

Raven: We just said it was!

Phoenix: She's right, Oldbag. It's a bottle of sleeping pills. With Mr. Hammer's fingerprints on it...

Wendy still wouldn't talk to them, too soon breaking down to finally understand better.

Oldbag: Wh-what does that prove? I... I'm sure old Hammer had some sleepless nights! Where's your proof that he used those pills on Powers? ...! ... ... I see. Poor, poor Hammer. You did wrong, Hammer, rest your soul.

Wendy look sad to hug Raven a little.

Oldbag: Please forgive me, Missy. I understand now. It makes sense, it all does. You been through a lot, haven't you?

Raven: (Did we get her?)

Maya: Ms. Oldbag...?

Wendy sighs and says this…

Oldbag: Okay. You win. I'll talk. I'm tired, see... Tired of holding it all in. Raven, know that I'm always here for you if you need anything and I mean anything. I'll be a sister to you.

Raven: (My sister, huh?) Please do tell us, Wendy, and I do forgive you.

Oldbag: Thank you.

I guess that means Wendy's friends with Phoenix and Maya and will be a family to Raven for now on to support, also they feel sorry that Wendy was so emotional what she was about to say to them next.

Phoenix: Ms. Oldbag...

Oldbag: You're right. Five years ago there was an accident... a fatal accident. What's worse, a paparazzi took a photo of it. That photo, well, it caused quite a stir. And guess who made it all better? Vasquez! She has ties to the mafia... She silenced those paparazzi. That was the beginning. After that, she became a force to be reckoned with here at the studio.

The truth was told and as Raven's guess it to solving it from Penny and Wendy's words, it was Bobby who did it for White to keep his job and Dee to do her part on the rest to fool the others from her powers. It was the kill on Raven's mother which made her all frozen up all over her body to having trouble speaking after hearing all of this.

Maya: I see...!

Oldbag: But, you have to understand... Poor old Hammer never meant any harm to anyone! Though he did try saving Missy's family, it was too late which cause her mother to be killed during a shooting of a film during the time. I didn't want to believe it either, but it was all true I'm afraid.

Raven remembers everything as Wendy says hurts her for Phoenix to stay close to his woman at all times after hearing the real truth.

Raven: (Bobby… Why are you doing this to me…? Why?)

Maya: Ms. Oldbag...

Oldbag: Hold on a minute.

Wendy went to get something in her stands inside.

Maya: Poor Ms. Oldbag...

As she comes back she gives them a photo of both Dee and Jack seeing the dead body of Raven's mother being pierce through from a metal fence to the chest dead, if Dee, White, and Bobby were part of the mob that killed her and Raven's father for Jack to get involved in as well… Then someone has to be the master mind of all of this mess for Wendy to remember so well, but who? And why?

Oldbag: Here, take this.

Phoenix sees it and so did Raven.

Raven: No…!

Phoenix: ...? A photograph? W-wait a second!

Oldbag: This is the picture. Missy, I know it's hard to see this. It did happen though.

Phoenix: Is... This the trailer in Studio Two? Raven, I'll hold on to the photo. You don't have to do anything yet. Just stay calm, I'm here for you.

Phoenix wraps his arms around Raven's waist and holds on to the photo well for later with a big part to play in tomorrow's trial. Wendy felt really bad for Raven the most than herself feeling so upset about.

Oldbag: Hammer was supposed to fight with a bad guy on the top of those stairs, there. He pushed the other actress once bring Raven's mother before she became a hacker done so many things back then, and that woman fell onto the flowerbox fence.

Raven tries to wipes the tears off her face from her long sleeves to speak up.

Maya: Raven?

Phoenix: You okay, Raven?

Raven: B-but, Wendy! How did you get this? Tell me!

Oldbag: It... Was a long time ago. I don't feel much like talking about it. Missy, you and these fools must do the rest on your own, avenge both you step-uncle and your Mother. And stop those people including that monster Bobby! How dare he treat you so badly for if I see him…! Well, just be careful. I leave the rest to you three. Please…

Phoenix: I understand... Raven, you want this?

Raven gets the photo to make a copy on her laptop to use for later for she knows what she and the other two must do since they're done talking to Wendy in being a big help today.

* Five-Year-Old Photo added to the Court Record.

Raven looked upset to almost crumble up the photo in her hand making it into a fist in anger.

Maya: Raven! Don't ruin the evidences! Hey!

Raven: We're going back… To outside studio area two… now…

Phoenix: (I don't like where this is going.) Ah, Raven-?

Raven: LET'S GO!

Raven runs off to Phoenix knows it didn't look good what she was about to do next.

Maya: Eek! What's wrong with Raven!?

Phoenix: (Is she…?) Maya! We got to get to her before she gets to Vasquez first!

Phoenix runs off for Maya to catch up to him after that as fast as she could run. She not only has the photo Wendy gave to them, but a butter knife where Gumshoe was looking around in to grab quickly without anyone seeing it happen, meaning it wasn't good news what Raven was about to do with it next.

Maya: Wait! Raven's going to do what to Vasquez!? Nick! Wait up!

As the three headed out in a big flash, Wendy sits down to east a few donuts and hoping that all will go well at the end for Will.

Oldbag: That Missy… Is she really going to do all that she can to bring justice for her family? For Jack? And those that did wrong? Either way, she and I are the same when you look at it.

MOVE TO: Employee Area

Studio - Main Gate

Outside Studio One

Outside Studio Two

Raven sees Dee still standing around staring at the skies still all quiet. She looked upset wanting to know why she, White, and Bobby did this to her family including Jack. Holding both the photo from five years ago and a knife in her hands while breathing heavy was about to strike at Dee from behind; that's where Maya and Phoenix made it in time to see it happen unless they try to stop her first for Phoenix doesn't want the love of his life to become a killer and unable to save a life.

Maya: Nick! There she is!

Phoenix runs up to Raven as fast as he could.

Phoenix: (No! I won't allow her to do this!)

Raven walks up to Dee about to stab her until Phoenix grabs her from behind.

Phoenix: Raven! Stop!

Raven couldn't break free.

Raven: Let go of me!

Maya: You don't have to do this! Think this through first!

Raven: Bobby! White! And now Dee? I can't these secrets anymore!

Phoenix pulls Raven away from Dee and shows what she looks like in the mirror of a mess she was getting herself into.

Phoenix: Raven! Look at yourself! Do you really want to do this!? Killing someone after your family and uncle got themselves into because of Vasquez!? Killing won't solve anything! I won't be able to save you from it! Please! We bring justice to the court, you have to have faith in me or Edgeworth if you want to, but I won't let you do this! Just listen to me, Raven; I know what I'm doing! You face someone with words to save some or bring them down is the only way you won't become a murderer yourself! Think about it!

Raven sees carefully knowing she was about to do something bad then she started crying knowing that Phoenix did the right thing in saving herself, dropping the knife for Maya to get rid of and was being held with a napkin they save her in a nick of time.

Maya: That was close. Nice one, Nick.

Raven was feeling fine now to do another thing instead.

Raven: Phoenix, I didn't mean to. I just…

Phoenix hugs Raven.

Phoenix: I understand, just be happy I got here for you. If we didn't then this would've been bad. You do anything wrong.

Raven: Look I wasn't thinking straight. I'm going to talk to Dee still; I have the photo to show her. Be by my side for this.

Phoenix: I will. Just promise me you won't do anything like that craziness again.

Raven: Okay, I promise. Maya, you coming?

Maya: Right behind you, Raven! I'm glad you're not a criminal. My best friend a bad guy, no way.

Raven smiles seeing that Phoenix and Maya will have her back for now on.

Raven: (Well, in that case…)

***Present Five-Year-Old Photo**************

Raven, Phoenix, and Maya walk up to Dee seeing that she didn't see or hear what happen behind her they show her the photo as she looked at it quietly.

Raven: Dee. We need to talk. Does this photo remind you and my Uncle Jack anything back then?

Dee didn't look like she was looking at the photo…

Vasquez: …

Phoenix: (She's not even looking.)

Vasquez: Where.

But somehow she was.

Phoenix: Wh-what?

Vasquez: Where did you get that?

Phoenix: I, well...

Raven wasn't afraid to speak up.

Raven: Who do you think?

Vasquez: Oldbag.

Phoenix: O-Old...?

Raven: Wendy, remember?

Maya: She means the security lady, Ms. Oldbag, Nick.

Phoenix almost forgets things sometimes until he gets use to some of it.

Phoenix: Right... anyway... Ms. Vasquez. You hid this incident from the press, didn't you? And you used it to control Mr. Hammer! That includes this woman's life where her mother was murder at, once an actress to soon being a hacker genius.

Right now Dee was just feeling the wind blowing through the skies so nicely for her to like.

Vasquez: … The wind.

Phoenix: The... huh?

Vasquez: It's gotten stronger, don't you think? The wind. ... Your conversation interests me. Let's talk about it more inside the trailer. You too, woman.

Dee was pointing out to Raven.

Raven: You mean me?

Vasquez: Yes. I remember you now.

Maya: Nick. She went inside the trailer.

Phoenix: Then let's go.

MOVE TO: Trailer

Inside the trailer, Dee wasn't too happy what Raven just show to her or remembering her with Jack a while back from the bad past life even from the other thing five years ago.

Vasquez: Hmph. You came. Well then, what was that you were talking about?

Dee sounded serious and scaring the other three.

Raven: Yes! I want to know what you did to my parents! My Mother! Jack! And are you working for Bobby Poster and Red White? Are you?

Phoenix didn't like the looks of it either.

Phoenix: (...! Why is she so eager to talk all of a sudden?) Ms. Vasquez. You were using that accident! You were blackmailing Mr. Hammer who was trying to save Raven allowing you could control him, weren't you? That's why he was doing kids' shows for petty change. Were you involved getting her Mother and Father murdered?

Dee was being a push over to them.

Vasquez: Hmph... So I'm a blackmailer now?

Maya: Well, that's what it was, wasn't it! I mean, sure, it was an accident... But you used it to drag Mr. Hammer down from his rightful place as a star!

Vasquez: Oh...? I haven't pulled anyone down from anywhere. Mr. Hammer's career went sour of its own accord.

Raven: I knew Jack was having a hard time years later, I just never knew he kept some bad stuff away from me. It shows the body of my Mother being stabbed, looking like an accident! I know you didn't do it but for you, Bobby, White, and Jack to get into looked pretty rare. Is that why I work for Bobby to suffer and you didn't need him anymore for all the crap he put you through too?

Maya: B-but! You were the cause! You pressured him... And to think it was just an accident...! You should hide things like these!

Raven: Face facts, Maya, she did hide it well with Bobby doing the rest and Uncle Jack by force.

Dee sounded upset.

Vasquez: Excuse me! What is this all about? You keep saying "accident," "accident"... How are you so sure?

Phoenix: What do you mean?

Vasquez: Must I spell everything out for you? Think: what would it be if it wasn't an accident?

Dee changed the subject around there.

Raven: No way! Jack tried to save us but my Mom left me in his care to go save her! He didn't make it in time but he did try his hardest!

Phoenix: ...! No... No way! You mean Mr. Hammer did it... on purpose?

Raven: I won't believe it!

Vasquez: I'm just telling you people the truth here. That is what I mean.

Phoenix: (I won't let her down.) Wh-where's your proof! Can you prove it!?

Vasquez: Hmph! Just think! Would he have let me run his life for five years... over a mere accident? What? Just because this girl's parents got involved and I had to hear to see the whole mess to cover it? Maybe I did work for them back then, I work on my own today. As for Jack he worked for me the hard way. And I ran him hard, believe you me!

Maya: B-but, the security lady said it was an accident!

Raven: Wendy saw the whole thing to tell me!

Vasquez: Oh. Well, she was a big fan of Hammer's, you see. She jumped on the reporter who brought that photo into the studio; she stole that photo away from Bobby. She wrenched it out of his hands, she did. Gave him a few bruises, too. Blast her. I should've had Bobby arrested myself years ago, I knew he was nothing but trouble.

Phoenix: (... So that's why she had the photo...)

Vasquez: She's an old fool and so was he working for me back then. Of course, all the reporter would need is the negatives. Jack could have made a copy. But he didn't. The only copy of that photo is the one you hold. Give it to me. Now.

Dee tries to grab the photo away from Raven but she fights back in fighting skills.

Raven: No!

Vasquez: Why you-! You try to murder me; I could easily blackmail you for this!

Raven: Sorry, I realize my mistakes not to make it again. We're keeping this.

Vasquez: Weakening!

Dee slaps Raven's face hard to still hold on to the photo in her hands. Phoenix helps her up with her cheek buried up and her lips bleeding a little.

Phoenix: Raven!

Maya: W-what? How could you do that!? This is valuable evidence! We need this!

Vasquez: Boys!

Dee calls out the men in black suits looking very dangerous to be dealing with.

Raven: (This looks bad. But I won't give up this photo. No way!)

Phoenix: ... U-umm... Who are they...?

Vasquez: Professionals. They're good at erasing... various things. What do you think...? Would you like to be erased? I'll take out the woman first.

Phoenix: Wh-what!?

Vasquez: The trial ends tomorrow? How unfortunate. It's a shame you'll have to miss it!

Phoenix: ... Tell me why. Why do you want this photograph so badly? This is Mr. Hammer's "dirt"... no? Why should Dee Vasquez care about it at all?

Raven: Phoenix.

Phoenix defends Raven, though he was scared, he will not see his girlfriend get hurt more than she already went through.

Phoenix: You want her and the photo; you got to go through me first!

Vasquez: ... I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to think about that where you're going. So long, friends. Boys, erase away.

The boys walk up closer to the three for Maya to duck and Phoenix to close his eyes on what's to come.

Raven: No! Run away!

Maya: Nooooooooooooo!

A door slams up 'more like kicked open' for it was Gumshoe's to the rescue here to save them and hearing the whole thing.

Gumshoe: Hold it right there! I heard everything, pal! Dee Vasquez! You're coming down to the precinct with me, now!

Dee had no choice. She calls the boys off to leave the room and goes quietly with Gumshoe.

Vasquez: … ... Hmph. Not bad. ... Very well. It appears this contest will be decided tomorrow then. In court. I'll be looking forward to it. And woman, if I win this you will say your sorry to me, be happy your foolish error will pass on my account. So until tomorrow.

Dee was taking by the cops for Raven will not lose to her and will get some answers from her and about Bobby's whereabouts later on.

Raven: Yeah! That is if you do win tomorrow which you won't! Count on it! You will talk!

Maya: Serves you right for trying to kill us!

Maya sticks her tongue out at Dee as she was leaving.

Raven: Really, Maya?

Maya: You were right for her being the last suspect to be questioned.

Raven: This is going to be a hard one though. Phoenix, you okay?

Phoenix let out a big sigh being a close call to death there.

Phoenix: I almost went into the light. I'm just glad Raven's not harm.

Raven was happy to have her boyfriend by her side.

Raven: Oh, Phoenix, thank you.

Gumshoe ask if the three were alright.

Gumshoe: H-hey, you okay, pal? Kid? Sorry I was a little late with my entrance. I don't get many chances to practice that sorta thing.

Raven: Mr. Gumshoe, we're happy you came to our rescue. But why?

Gumshoe: Kid, we're like family or friends… I had to do my job. That woman's hiding something big from the very beginning, thanks to you guys we have an enough proof to arrest her.

Raven: For tomorrow?

Gumshoe: That I'm not so sure of. The rest is up to you to do to be charge on two accounts if it happens.

Maya was happy jumping up and down.

Maya: Detective Gumshoe... Thank you thank you thank you! I was really scared...

Gumshoe: Huh? Don't mention it, pal. Just doing my job. ... ...

Though Gumshoe looked happy, he was worried that Dee was behind everything besides Raven's past from five years ago too.

Maya: Detective Gumshoe?

Gumshoe: Sorry, it's just... I've wanted to say that line ever since I became a detective. ... Okay. I've got one more job to do today. I'm sure we'll run into each other again soon!

Raven: Yeah, real soon again.

Gumshoe goes off to have a few words with Dee before court tomorrow for her to speak up, it won't be so easy for Raven.

Maya: Well, Nick. It looks like we're getting close to the bottom of this.

Phoenix: (And who's at the bottom...? Dee Vasquez!) This won't be easy.

Raven: It will too… Maya! Phoenix! I'm ready! So let's rest up to get this case to come to close, I know how we can prove Dee did this and then I will get some answers out of her!

Phoenix: Raven, you are amazing. I'm behind you all the way.

Maya: Me too! Me too!

Raven: Thanks you guys.

As the Phoenix, Raven, and Maya left the place knowing that the last trial day will be enough to stop Dee on two things she did with some evidences and Raven to get some answers out of her, not to mention cheering Edgeworth up on his favorite show. Before that Raven makes a quick call to someone to help her out on something. Something that has to do with the case or something completely different?

Raven: Hello? Yeah, it's me. I think I have something for up to do. You up for it?

Maybe it had something to do in stopping Bobby later on, could be…

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Filming has come to a Closed

Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright

Fan Fiction Story/Script by Tayla Drago

'Turnabout Samurai' (6)

Chapter 11: Filming has come to a Closed

Day: October 20, 10:00 AM

Location: District Court Courtroom No. 4

Before the court was about to start as Phoenix, Will, Maya, the Judge, and everyone else were good to go to be seated 'and getting some answers out of Dee', Raven spotted Edgeworth trying to get a drink of water before going in next to do his part. Allowing Raven to have a chance to talk to him by cheering him up with something she had to give out.

Raven: Ah, excuse me? Edgeworth?

Edgeworth sees Raven as she gives him something in a bag.

Raven: It's for you. I design it by hand; it wasn't easy so you can have it.

Edgeworth looks at the bag to grab something out seeing it was a model design of the Steel Samurai Raven made just for him. With the looks, style, stands in battle, and the word written on the bottom. He was surprise for someone like Raven to give it to him.

Edgeworth: You made this for me?

Raven: Yeah. I can do those things too besides fighting, taking pictures, hacking into computer systems if need be, and modeling things. It's fun to do.

Edgeworth was speechless but was happy for someone to talk to him.

Raven: Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: Why did you do this?

Raven: You want us to solve the case, I know you're doing your job still so I know what you're trying to do for Phoenix and I. And I know that you're helping me find out what happen to my family.

Edgeworth: That maybe true… Tell me your reason?

Raven smiles at Edgeworth.

Raven: Because I want to be your friend. See I was a fan of yours, had a small crush on you once before meeting my true love Phoenix. Sorry… I know there's some good in you.

Raven was right about that to know what Edgeworth was going through he turns red.

Edgeworth: I see… Don't get me wrong. I wish to help you out only because I hate to see someone suffer in losing their family. If this producer Dee knows something, we will find out. Just you. Be grateful for that. We better go inside.

Before going in, Raven stops Edgeworth one more time by grabbing his hand to say one more thing.

Raven: Nice of you to say that, Edgeworth. So listen and take my words well. You don't have to suffer like this, so if you need to tell someone you're hurt we're here for you even if you're a rival to Phoenix, he understands too.

Edgeworth: You are the first one who said that to me. You still want me to get Billy guilty when we arrest him?

Raven: More than anything.

As Edgeworth sees how much Raven was going through and was being strong about it, he sees why Phoenix fell in love with her besides her looks.

Edgeworth: Good call. Good luck in there if you can beat me, maybe.

Raven: Yeah, you too.

With the two coming inside the court room knowing Edgeworth will help out a little 'for them but saying its more for the show that he likes and Raven', this will be the final trial to get Will to be innocent with any luck about to go down against Dee. For she knows something that did happen between her parents, Bobby, and Jack with answers to be raveled. The court was now about to begin once the Judge hammers the table to start.

*All Rise!*

Judge: Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Will Powers.

Edgeworth: The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Raven: The partner's defense Raven is ready too, Your Honor. (Dee, get ready. You will talk on everything I need to know.)

Raven was ready to finish and solving this case, Phoenix and Maya got her back as the couple hold hands with each other.

Phoenix: Ready, Raven?

Raven: I'm ready.

Maya: Hey! I'm ready and here for you too, Raven. Don't forget that.

Raven: Thanks, Maya.

Judge: Today will be the final day of this trial. I hope both the prosecution and the defense will be able to present decisive evidence. Very well, Mr. Edgeworth. Your opening statement.

Edgeworth: In yesterday's session, the defense presented us with a new theory for this case. He claims that the scene of the crime was, in fact, Studio Two. Today, I will call on people present in the Studio Two trailer that day. From their testimonies, the truth will become clear.

Judge: Hmm... Very well!

Raven already knows about Edgeworth, Phoenix takes a bit to figure out about him.

Raven: (Edgeworth.)

Phoenix: (Edgeworth seems a bit on edge today...)

Judge: You may call your first witness, Mr. Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: The prosecution calls Ms. Dee Vasquez to the stand. Ms. Dee Vasquez is a producer who was present in the Studio Two trailer that day.

Raven: Here we go.

Dee takes the stand looking like her quiet self and smoking for Raven, Phoenix, and Maya to hate the smell of it in the room.

Maya: Ah! Really!?

Phoenix and Raven try covering their mouths with Edgeworth coughing a bit with the Judge a little.

Phoenix: Over doing it, Vasquez?

Raven: Likes to rub in our faces I guess. I'm not afraid of you!

Dee knows she will win the case with Edgeworth tries to stop coughing so much.

Edgeworth: Will the witness state her name and occupation?

Vasquez: ... Dee Vasquez. I am a producer for Global Studios.

Edgeworth: On the day of the murder, you were in the trailer in Studio Two...

Vasquez: As everyone here knows, yes?

Edgeworth: ...?

Vasquez: I dislike needless banter. If you must pontificate, do it when I'm not here.

Edgeworth: Mrrph!

Already Edgeworth doesn't like her.

Judge: V-very well, Ms. Vasquez. Please give the court your testimony concerning the day of the murder.

Maya: Nick! I know she did it! Make her pay!

Raven: Maya, remember. We need to find answers about my parents and what Jack did with Dee, White, and Bobby got themselves into that Wendy remembers seeing. Don't jump the gun yet.

Maya: Oh, right! You know what you're doing.

Phoenix: R-right! (If she's guilty, I'll catch her with her pants down... Ah, So to speak.)

Phoenix tries to forget what he said there.

Phoenix: Raven, you thinking of something.

Raven: I know she didn't do it. Though she saw someone did to my Mom and then to Jack, we need answers and saving Will. So let's do this.

Phoenix: You're right. (Good, Raven's herself again.) One step at a time we will find the answers.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- The Day of the Murder -

(1)

Vasquez: I entered the trailer, oh, a little before noon.

(2)

The meeting began at 12:00 sharp. It ended at 4:00.

(3)

There was to be a rehearsal afterwards, so we went to Studio One...

(4)

I was fatigued, so I had Sal take me.

(5)

At 2:30, we took a 15-minute break in the meeting.

(6)

Sal and I ate t-bone steaks on the table in front of the trailer.

(7)

We found Hammer's body later, when we all went to Studio One.

Vasquez: That's all.

Judge: Hmm... I have a question about one part of your testimony. You were "fatigued" so you had Sal "take" you...?

Vasquez: The van.

Judge: Hmm?

Vasquez: There's a van at Studio Two. I had him take me in that. I thought it might be risky to walk, what with that monkey's head toppling over.

Raven types that into her van to further updates to keep in mind of a big Global Studio Van always coming and going to the studio.

Raven: Yep, the same van coming over and over again. (Being right on that part. Super!)

Van added to the Court Record.

Judge: I... I see! Very well. Mr. Wright, your cross-examination.

Maya: This is the final battle, Nick! Raven! Let's do it!

CROSS EXAMINATION

- The Day of the Murder -

(1)

Vasquez: I entered the trailer, oh, a little before noon.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* By yourself?

Vasquez: Yes. Right, woman?

Raven: I have a name you know! So you were alone? We get it by the way you're saying so.

Phoenix: And you didn't stop in at the Employee Area?

Vasquez: No.

Dee was selfish as ever.

Phoenix: … Are you always this... terse?

Vasquez: Yes. I always get what I want done.

Raven almost got made for Phoenix to calm her down.

Phoenix: (Oh dear...) Raven, we will make her talk. Just relax.

Raven breathes in and out carefully.

Raven: Okay, I know. Besides the mess Will is in, she's full of herself.

(2)

Vasquez: The meeting began at 12:00 sharp. It ended at 4:00.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Did no one leave during the meeting?

Vasquez: No one. ...

Raven couldn't get anything else.

Raven: I got nothing here.

Phoenix: … C-come on... let's talk a bit more about that.

Edgeworth objects.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* The witness did not come here to engage in idle conversation! Stop interrupting the testimony.

Vasquez: The same could be said to you, Mr. Edgeworth. And please stop banging on your little desk. It hurts my ears.

Edgeworth: Mmph!

Its turn that Edgeworth does that, Dee didn't have to lash at him.

Raven: (Oh! Burned!)

(3)

Vasquez: There was to be a rehearsal afterwards, so we went to Studio One...

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* And when exactly was that?

Vasquez: I've forgotten.

Phoenix: …

Vasquez: ...

Raven: (How the hell do you forget!? Unless Dee's really brain damage!)

Phoenix: Maybe you could try remembering?

Like Dee wanted to if she tried.

Vasquez: No.

Edgeworth: The meeting ended at 4:00, and the rehearsal was scheduled for 5:00... I would think it was between those times.

Phoenix: (You "would think"!? C'mon, all you did was state the obvious, Edgeworth!)

Raven checks on what Edgeworth said

Raven: He's got the meeting time right and all. He's done his homework well.

(4)

Vasquez: I was fatigued, so I had Sal take me.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Hold on! You had Sal "take" you? What does that mean!?

Raven: Oh, God… Not him…

Vasquez: It means what I just said. I had Sal take me in the Studio Two van.

Raven checks from adding between the van and how to get to one place to another of the studio.

Raven: Makes sense from the looks of it.

Phoenix: (Oh... oh, right.)

(5)

Vasquez: At 2:30, we took a 15-minute break in the meeting.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* And what were you doing during that time...?

Phoenix does the same as well for Dee to hate it.

Vasquez: Don't hit your desk. It irritates me.

Edgeworth: Yeah! Mr. Wright...! Oops.

Raven couldn't help but to laugh finding this part a bit funny only.

Raven: (I should laugh, not right now in a time like this.)

Vasquez: ... It was a 15 minute break...

(6)

Vasquez: Sal and I ate t-bone steaks on the table in front of the trailer.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Do you have someone who can verify this?

Vasquez: Sal.

Raven: BESIDES THAT-!

Raven almost slams the desk next but stops in time.

Raven: (Close call.)

Phoenix: N-no... I mean someone else?

Vasquez: One person is enough.

Raven: I doubt it.

Phoenix: I agree. (If she committed murder during that break... She wouldn't have had time to eat a t-bone steak! If I had some evidence that proved she didn't eat that steak...)

Maya: Well, Nick? Find anything?

Phoenix: I kind of wish she'd said a little more...

Maya: It's hard. I think she's pretty used to being the boss. But I'm sure you'll find some kind of contradiction in what she said... somewhere!

Raven: If that's the case… My turn to shine.

Raven hacks of the two plates of steaks Sal had and the one that broke in the trailer Gumshoe found for Jack to put crumble sleeping pills with Will's like a few days old, matching it to fit in it was Dee's didn't eat hers. Jack must've use it matching the one at the employee room like she took it with her to eat the rest. So there were two plates one to fall with the pill stuff and the other to go into another area.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* There were two plates, Phoenix, now use it. Dee took it with her.

Phoenix: Thanks, Raven, I got the rest. *OBJECTION!* Hah! As I thought!

Dee was confused.

Vasquez: ...

Phoenix: You claim you ate a t-bone steak! But I say you did not!

Judge: W-what's this, now, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Look at this.

Raven shows it to the court.

Raven: Look familiar?

Judge: It's... a plate?

Raven: A plate of steak in the different room being Dee's.

Phoenix: That's right! This plate was on the table in the employee room. As you can see, a large bone has been left behind.

Edgeworth: Mr. Wright. Need I remind you it was a T-BONE STEAK!?

Raven: It was…

Phoenix: Exactly my point! Remember, if you will... Ms. Vasquez and Mr. Manella ate at a table outside the trailer. Yet there were no bones left on the plates! The plates were bare!

This surprises Dee on this case.

Vasquez: !

Raven: (We have to keep on going until she cracks.)

Phoenix: Ms. Vasquez? Tell me, how can a person eat a t-bone steak... and not leave the bone? I think I know how!

***You didn't eat the steak*****************

Raven looks at the rest carefully.

Raven: It was still there, looking like she ate it. She tries to get rid of it and forgot. Wasting food I see.

Phoenix: You didn't eat any steak during that break! You took your steak and threw it somewhere... like that incinerator!

Dee couldn't hide from it.

Vasquez: ! ...

Judge: I... I see! Then what was Ms. Vasquez doing during her break?

Phoenix: Isn't it obvious, Your Honor?

Raven: Looking at it carefully between Cody's photo and the area of studio area two…

***Meeting the Steel Samurai****************

Phoenix: She was meeting with the Steel Samurai!

Raven: Jack dress in Will's character. *BINGO!*

This surprise everyone else all over the court for the Judge to hear more of it.

Judge: Order! A-are you saying...!?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor! As Ms. Vasquez left the trailer to eat her steak... She ran into the Steel Samurai! And then you did it. You killed him with your own hands!

Raven points out at Dee.

Raven: (Talk already!) Just admit it!

Vasquez: !

Dee looks upset so far…

Judge: M-Mr. Wright! I-isn't that a little presumptuous!?

Edgeworth tries to objects to it.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* What kind of stunt are you trying to pull, Wright!? Ms. Stride!?

Vasquez: Let him claim what he wants... You say I did it?

Phoenix: Yes.

Raven: That or you have another reason you're keeping from me. So yes.

Dee snaps to saying something very strong.

Vasquez: Fascinating! And here I was worrying that today would be as boring as all the rest. ... Very well. Let us have a battle of wits, you and me. You too, woman! You want to know the truth that I know about your step-uncle and your family what I saw, go ahead and try!

This changes for Raven a bit.

Raven: Wait. (She saw on what happen to my family? Was she part of the mob that she and Jack saw from White and Bobby were in? I don't get it.)

Maya: This changes things!

Phoenix: What do you think, Raven?

Raven thinks really hard.

Raven: So we know she didn't do it but she did see something with Uncle Jack as well five years ago. She left me to him after Dad saved us, to Dee, White, and Bobby doing something bad. And the case Wendy was a huge fan of my Uncle. Still, seeing the crime happen of someone being murder is something you can get arrested for if not telling the police about it. Let's keep on doing this.

Dee smiles for she never loses not once to Raven and not today.

Vasquez: Whenever you're ready. I never lose, not today, not ever.

Raven: (I got to keep on doing this.) We'll just see!

Phoenix: (Any day, Vasquez!)

Maya: Good luck, Nick! Raven, you can do this!

Vasquez: Let's see... What was that murder weapon again? Oh yes, the "Samurai Spear."

Phoenix: Yes...?

Raven checks it out left in the crime scene.

Raven: That's right, what look like it killed Uncle Jack.

Vasquez: I am, as you can see, a woman of petite stature. How could I possibly use that heavy spear as a weapon?

***You couldn't, could you******************

Raven: Phoenix, as I said before that she might not kill my parents, she is hiding something. Something very big. Dee could've if she did.

Phoenix: Which lead us to one thing only… I think you would have a great deal of difficulty using that as a weapon. Pretty much anyone would as of Raven just said.

Vasquez: Hah. You see?

Dee thinks she was right then, she wasn't.

Phoenix: Yes... However, that has no bearing on this case!

Vasquez: ... Meaning?

Phoenix: The Samurai Spear was not the murder weapon!

Vasquez: What!?

Raven knew Phoenix would get that right.

Raven: You guess it.

Judge: What is the meaning of this!? The spear was found lying next to the victim's body!

Raven looks it up to double check how deep the spear can pierces a person or something else.

Raven: Not quite. (Though it may appear to be that way since Uncle Jack was stab with a size like it, that wasn't the case though.) It may look like it did, it was at the scene of the crime looking like Uncle Jack was killed with it. Phoenix, show them the rest.

Phoenix: I have proof, Your Honor. Raven and I can prove that the Samurai Spear was not used as the murder weapon! *TAKE THAT!* I present my proof: the so-called "murder weapon"!

Phoenix shows the weapon, not a murder weapon that it was meant out to be.

Edgeworth: B-but, that IS the murder weapon!

Raven: Just wait and listen to us first.

Phoenix: Not so fast. Remember that this spear broke during the morning action scene run-through? But, someone fixed the spear. It was the security lady! She fixed it with duct tape! Now tell me, how is it possible... for someone to stab a man who is wearing a thick costume with this!? Through the chest!

Raven: Meaning it was broken during Will and Jack practicing for Wendy to fix it, would be hard to use as a murder weapon for Jack wearing the Steel Samurai costume. Are we right, Dee?

Raven smiles at Dee not looking so happy for others to question all over the room what gives.

Judge: O-order! Order!

Edgeworth: Mr. Wright! What are you driving at!? Think about what you're—

Dee shouts out in rage.

Vasquez: Silence! I'm the one testifying here and I will be heard!

Edgeworth: Mmmph...!

If Raven and Phoenix found out that the Samurai Spear wasn't the weapon, than what killed Jack?

Vasquez: Are you quite sane? Are you even aware of what you're saying? If the Samurai Spear was not the murder weapon, then pray tell what was!? How was Hammer killed?

Judge: Well, Mr. Wright? Can you tell us what weapon was used to kill Mr. Hammer?

***I can tell you***************************

Raven knows what to show next from one of the photos.

Raven: A little something to use left by good old Wendy.

Raven hands it to Phoenix to use in a bit.

Phoenix: (Good thinking, Raven.) Would I make a claim like that if I couldn't tell you what the weapon was?

Judge: I'm afraid your confidence can sometimes be unfounded, Mr. Wright... Very well, let's see this murder weapon, then.

Raven: Right here, Your Honor!

Phoenix shows the five year old photo.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* Look at this photo.

The Judge and everyone else sees the photo up close with Raven's help of Dee with Jack and what looks like someone being killed on a fence when fell to the chest dead, could it be Raven's Mother?

Judge: W-what is this? Why, that's Jack Hammer standing at the top of the stairs! O-order! Order! If I cannot have order this trial will be suspended! Mr. Wright! What is this all about!?

Judge now demands some answers about it.

Phoenix: This photograph is from five years ago. There was an unfortunate accident at Global Studios. This is a photo of that very accident. Not a word of this was leaked to the outside. It was a close-kept secret at the studios.

Edgeworth: What does this have to do with the current case!?

Raven: It does have something to do with it. Involving my family being killed from the mob Dee, White, and Bobby were in with Jack getting himself into as well, where my Mother was killed at. Dee, I know you know something about this to keep this murder scene a secret, that's a fine to get arrested you know!

Phoenix: Mr. Edgeworth... You still can't see it? See the fallen man in this photo? See how the fencepost pierced him through the chest? As Raven said, from her family to Jack five years later.

Raven: (He's got that right on the dot.)

Edgeworth was confused.

Edgeworth: Wh... What!? Are you saying...!?

Phoenix: Yes. What happened five years ago... has happened again!

Raven: *BINGO!* Double trouble!

Dee was freaking out for they know she was hiding things.

Vasquez: !

Judge: Mr. Wright! Continue!

Phoenix: It's 2:30 PM on the day of the murder! Ms. Dee Vasquez meets Jack Hammer outside the Studio Two trailer! Then she did it! She pushed Mr. Hammer off the stairs onto the fence! Just like Mr. Hammer had himself done five years ago! Though whether she did it on purpose or by accident, I cannot say.

No doubt Phoenix and Raven were getting somewhere at Dee to be shocked about.

Vasquez: ...!

Raven: The way how my Mom was killed, was the same as Uncle Jack was the same way.

Edgeworth was surprise to be hearing this.

Edgeworth: I-in other words... th-the victim, Mr. Hammer... He died in the same way that he caused another man to die... five years ago! That happened to her family.

Phoenix: Precisely. Ironic, isn't it?

Raven: In a weird way when you think about it.

Dee laughs thinking this was all pointless.

Vasquez: … Hoh hoh. Very creative, Mr. Wright and woman. I could use a man like you on my script writing staff.

Phoenix: You deny that what I say is true?

Vasquez: ... Mr. Wright. Let's say, for the sake of argument, that Hammer died at the trailer as you say. Yet, the body was found at Studio One, was it not? And in the Evil Magistrate's costume, no less. Are you and your call girlfriend claiming that I carried the body to Studio One... And returned to the trailer, all in the space of a 15 minute break? How could I have disposed of the body!?

Phoenix: ... Raven, this is a problem we got.

Edgeworth: The break in the meeting at the trailer lasted 15 minutes, from 2:30 to 2:45. Could Jack Hammer have been pushed off the stairs to his death... then carried to Studio One and placed inside his costume? There wasn't enough time!

Judge: Hmm... Indeed. Well, Mr. Wright? How could she have dealt with the body? About you, Ms. Stride?

Looking carefully how to move the dead body for Raven which led one thing to her.

Raven: (Could it be…?) Phoenix, you thinking what I'm thinking?

***She had another way**********************

Phoenix once again understood what Raven was getting at.

Phoenix: That makes sense.) What if she had another way to carry the body, other than with her own hands?

Vasquez: For instance?

Phoenix: Actually, for that matter, there was no need for her to do the deed in 15 minutes! And there was a way for you to carry that body.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* Transferring to one place to another. In other words the van you talk about on your first testimony.

Raven got Dee on that part.

Vasquez: ! I-interesting! Let's hear it then.

Judge: Mr. Wright? Please show us how she carried the body.

Raven: Do it, Phoenix.

Raven shows the photo of the van that Dee used to hide Jack's body for Phoenix to show.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* Ms. Vasquez. You carried the body to Studio One. And you used the studio van to do it!

Dee was freaking out.

Vasquez: !

Phoenix: Recall your testimony...

Flashback on what Dee said…

Vasquez: There was to be a rehearsal afterwards, so we went to Studio One. I was fatigued, so I had Sal take me. There was a van there, right? I had Sal drive me.

Phoenix and Raven were getting somewhere with this case.

Raven: We're doing it!

Phoenix: You used the van to carry the body to Studio One! Then, before everyone else got there, you put the body into the Magistrate costume!

Raven: The old which-a-roo.

Dee didn't look too happy about this mess.

Vasquez: ...!

Edgeworth wanted to object.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Hold on, Wright! Ms. Stride! Don't forget, it was Sal Manella that drove the van! Are you two suggesting that Mr. Manella was a conspirator?

***Of course he was*************************

Raven looks at the plan carefully on what Dee who wasn't alone.

Raven: She wasn't alone alright, Sal aiding her as if Dee made him. Right, Phoenix?

Phoenix: Of course, you heard it from Raven. Sal Manella has to have been a conspirator! The body had to be placed in the van, and put into the costume. There's no way Ms. Vasquez could have done that alone for the body being too heavy to carry! Also, don't forget that they had to dispose of the Steel Samurai costume. They had to... because it was covered in Mr. Hammer's blood! They probably burned it in that small incinerator. Well, Ms. Vasquez! Shall I continue?

Raven: No use hiding it, admit your crimes.

Vasquez: Oh, really ...? No need, woman. And you're smarter than you look, Mr. Wright. Hmph. I lose. You win. It... Was fun.

Phoenix: (I... win!?) ...

This was too easy, or was it?

Raven: (What just happen…?)

Even Edgeworth and the Judge were confused too as Maya, Raven, and Phoenix were on what Dee just said.

Edgeworth: ...

Judge: ... ...

Phoenix: Umm... So... what happens next?

Vasquez: ?

Raven: DON'T GIVE US THAT CRAP! ANSWER US!

Phoenix: Don't "?" me! Don't you have anything to say!?

Vasquez: What would you like me to say?

Phoenix: Huh? "I lost"? Something like that!

Dee wasn't lying about it.

Vasquez: I just said that.

Phoenix: W-wait, so you mean... Dee Vasquez! So, it was you? You killed Jack Hammer! ...

Edgeworth: ...

Judge: … …

So Dee just admitting her crimes?

Vasquez: Who can say?

Raven: (What…?) What do you mean!? You know what you did!

Phoenix: Huh?

Vasquez: Yes, but think carefully. Are you sure I did, woman? Mr. Wright... We just engaged in a battle of wits. And the result of that battle? You two have proven the possibility that I murdered Hammer.

Phoenix: R-right!

Raven: Your point? (I got to know about my parents!)

Vasquez: But... that is only a possibility. Proof is another thing altogether. You lack decisive proof, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Wha... wha... wha... wha... WHAAAAAAAAAT!?

Raven: Not fare!

Being mess up to turn around the Judge demanded more answers to hear.

Judge: Order! Mr. Edgeworth, your thoughts?

In this case Edgeworth was at a lost.

Edgeworth: Umm... uhh... mmmph. O-of course, it's as the witness says! ... Certainly, it does seem very likely she did it... but, uh, there's no proof!

Raven: He's right. (Wait! Edgeworth doesn't know either!?)

Phoenix: (...! Edgeworth isn't sure!)

Vasquez: ... Well? I came here was a witness today. If you've no more questions, I'll be leaving.

Phoenix: (Urk! What do I do now!?)

Raven: (Think, Raven! Think!)

Raven knows she and Phoenix can make Dee talk once more in another testimony, as if they had no other choice. Being their last shot they can get to saving Will and finding the truth from five years and Jack's murder.

***Testify again, Vasquez!******************

Raven: Phoenix, we need to hear Dee out one more time. We can do this!

If Raven looked serious to Phoenix, then he knows that he has to try to make Dee testify again.

Phoenix: Then will you help me?

Raven and Phoenix hold hands with each others for their team work is the key of wining.

Raven: I will, all the way until the very end.

Phoenix: Here we got ready or not. I... I'd like you to testify again!

Judge: Testify... again?

Vasquez: Know when to give up, Mr. Wright and woman. Think about it. Even if I were to testify again, what's the point? I can only say what I said before. The truth, Mr. Wright. I've already said all there is to say. What would happen if I said it again?

Phoenix: Uh...

Vasquez: You'd ask the same questions, get the same answers. A waste of time.

Raven: No!

Phoenix: (Damn... damn! To come so far, only to fail...)

This can't be the end for them.

Judge: As it seems there are no further questions... I would like to end the cross-examination of the witness, Ms. Vasquez.

Just before the Judge could end the trial, Edgeworth makes a move to object to it in saving Will.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!*...

Raven: (Alright, Edgeworth! Its time!)

Raven knows, unlike Dee, the Judge, and Maya though Phoenix might know what's going on with Edgeworth lately.

Judge: Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: I was hoping to come up with a question while I was objecting, Your Honor... I didn't.

Judge: I see... Very well.

Edgeworth tries to stop the Judge.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Your Honor! I request that the witness testify again!

Raven: (Come on… Come on…)

Dee wasn't too happy about what Dee was hearing as Edgeworth was on Phoenix's side.

Vasquez: You are the prosecutor, are you not? Why are you badgering me? I'm your witness!

Edgeworth tries to come up with something so he won't tell the whole truth in liking the Steel Samurai show.

Edgeworth: I... I just want to hear your testimony again.

Raven: Ah…Yeah. Please, Your Honor! (This is getting us nowhere fast if the Judge doesn't say anything.)

Vasquez: Does this make any sense to you, Your Honor? I don't see that we have anything to gain by repeating the last several minutes.

The Judge doesn't understand this either let alone Dee.

Judge: Mr. Edgeworth... I, too, see little point in making Ms. Vasquez repeat herself. What exactly did you want her to testify about?

Edgeworth tries to think of something to say.

Edgeworth: Mmmph! Well, yes, um... ... Indeed! Verily, I say... Ergo! I want to hear about what happened... after they found the body!

Judge: After they found the body...? Very well. The witness will testify to the court concerning this matter.

Dee had no choice in the matter.

Vasquez: Hmph.

Maya: Nick! Why did Edgeworth...?

Phoenix: Who knows? He probably realized she did it, too. What do you think, Raven?

Raven smiles as Edgeworth looks at her a bit to look shy about it.

Raven: I think we just got lucky again from Edgeworth.

Maya: But... but! Wasn't he the one that said he always gets a guilty verdict...? After all that... Raven?

Raven: Look. I'll explain later about his deal, just play along.

Phoenix gets it unlike Maya might take a while.

Phoenix: (Edgeworth...)

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- After Finding the Body -

(1)

Vasquez: I was with Sal and Oldbag, the security lady, when we found the body.

(2)

The assistant was there, too. Only Powers was absent.

(3)

I immediately called the police. Then Powers showed up.

(4)

The security lady, Oldbag, was quite agitated. Pointing at Powers, saying "he did it!"

(5)

I asked to be left out of the proceedings.

(6)

I went back to the trailer to get my script and direction notes.

(7)

Then I went home.

Judge: Hmm... I see no issues raised by this testimony... Mr. Wright and Ms. Stride, your cross-examination.

Maya: Okay, Nick and Raven, we're close, real close! She may be acting tough now... But if you two put her on the spot she's sure to falter! Find the key you need and twist the truth out of her, Nick! Raven!

Raven: Ready!

Phoenix: Right!

This was it. The last testimony for Dee to say and for Phoenix, Raven, and even Edgeworth to finally get some answers in saving the show.

CROSS EXAMINATION

- After Finding the Body -

(1)

Vasquez: I was with Sal and Oldbag, the security lady, when we found the body.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What time was that?

Vasquez: We were to meet at 5:00 for the rehearsal. So I'd say it was then.

Raven: Not helping…

Phoenix: When exactly did you and Mr. Manella arrive at the studio?

Vasquez: About 10 minutes before. I wasn't stuffing any bodies into costumes, mind you.

Phoenix: (Hmm...)

Raven: Keep going…

***Press harder*****************************

The more they press on Dee, the more answers they'll get.

Phoenix: Where were the other employees when you got to the studio?

Vasquez: They weren't there yet.

Raven: She right.

Phoenix: Well!? Then you could have put Hammer in that costume, with Sal Manella's help!

They were getting somewhere. Raven points at Dee.

Raven: Ha!

Vasquez: Oh? What did I just say? Did I not just say "I wasn't stuffing any bodies into any costumes"...? You should try to listen to what people are saying, boy.

Phoenix: (B-boy!?)

Raven: (Really, Dee?)

Judge: The witness will continue her testimony.

(2)

Vasquez: The assistant was there, too. Only Powers was absent.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Mr. Powers was taking a nap, correct?

Vasquez: So he says.

Raven: More like he was drugged.

Phoenix: Yes, but before that happen… Did no one go to call him?

Dee didn't look worried there.

Vasquez: Remember...

Phoenix: Remember... what?

Vasquez: There was a dead body lying in front of us. Yet you expect me to be calm?

Raven: What about the van part?

Phoenix: (You certainly seemed calm enough when I accused you of murder! *sigh*)

This wasn't as easy as they thought it would be.

Raven: Like we're going to give up.

***Press harder*****************************

Raven: Wait, Phoenix, there might be something different in this issue on Dee. Think about it. A different error on what Dee was saying, not to me.

Phoenix gets it once Raven said it

Phoenix: Wait a second! (She's right!) Wouldn't that be the other way around!?

Vasquez: The other way around?

Phoenix: You discovered a murdered body, and one person was missing, right? Wouldn't you normally go looking for the missing person!?

The Judge sees where this was getting at.

Judge: Hmm... I have to agree with the defense on this one. Well, Ms. Vasquez?

Vasquez: Hmph. Logically speaking, perhaps. But no one there was thinking very logically, I assure you. Also. Without his Steel Samurai costume, Powers doesn't really stand out. We often left him on the bus when shooting at location. No one noticed he was missing.

Raven and Phoenix felt bad for Will looking sad and all to do his best.

Phoenix: (Poor Powers...)

Raven: (Oh, Will.) Dee! That wasn't nice to say about him!

Vasquez: So what?

Raven got mad.

Raven: (My God, I hate her so much murderer or not…)

Judge: Hmm... Well, I suppose that explains that. Very well, Ms. Vasquez. You may continue.

(3)

Vasquez: I immediately called the police. Then Powers showed up.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What was everyone else doing at that time?

Vasquez: No one said a thing. It was silent. Completely silent. So we stood there until Powers finally arrived on the scene. "Sorry! Sorry I'm late!" Then... silence. Dead silence.

Phoenix: …

Edgeworth: ...

Judge: ...

Raven: … (Unlike someone we know.)

Well, it's as Dee described as the others were doing in confusion.

Vasquez: Silent.

Maya looks around to see all but quet.

Maya: Hey... Hey, Nick. Raven. Why's everyone so quiet? Someone should do something to lighten things up!

(4)

Vasquez: The security lady, Oldbag, was quite agitated. Pointing at Powers, saying "he did it!"

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* (Oldbag... the security lady.) Why did the security lady think Powers had done it?

Vasquez: She said because she saw him going toward the studio.

Raven: That's right. When Uncle Jack dress up to be like Will.

Phoenix: (Right... the Steel Samurai.)

Raven: Then keep on going, Phoenix.

***Press harder*****************************

Raven thinking carefully.

Raven: Hmm… Wendy didn't mean to thinking it was Will she saw instead of really being Uncle Jack. Maybe from the costume caught on camera was one of them.

Phoenix: If that's true, you may be right. Vasquez, Did the detective arrest Mr. Powers based solely on the security lady's word?

Vasquez: Perhaps not. She seems to have also given the detective that photograph... Of course, I heard all this after the fact.

Phoenix: (That photograph... meaning the one taken by the security camera. Raven, you're too good to remember these things so well.)

Raven sees the photo of Jack limping.

Raven: I was right.

Vasquez: She's not known for exhibiting the best sense of judgment when it comes to Hammer.

Phoenix: (Hmm. I don't think there's anything in there I can use.)

(5)

Vasquez: I asked to be left out of the proceedings.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You "asked to be left out"?

Raven: Why's that?

Vasquez: Yes. It seems that everyone else was questioned. And I'm really not fond of that sort of thing.

Phoenix: But, you can't just decide who the police will and won't question!

Raven agrees with Phoenix on that part.

Raven: No kidding!

Vasquez: Thankfully, the studio thinks otherwise. They were nice enough to understand that, since we were in a meeting... There was no way we could have been involved. Thus, they covered for us.

Raven: They can't do that!

Vasquez: I just then, woman.

Raven got mad again at Dee.

Raven: (Why you-!)

Even Phoenix agrees with Raven too.

Phoenix: (Covered for you... or covered it up for you? There must have been a lot riding on it, with all those bigwigs at the meeting... I'm sure her "professionals" helped convince everyone they didn't require questioning.)

(6)

Vasquez: I went back to the trailer to get my script and direction notes.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* The script and your direction notes?

Vasquez: Yes, they're quite valuable. It wouldn't do to have them stolen.

Phoenix: No, I guess not.

Raven: No one doesn't want them stolen.

They were getting closer this time…

***Press harder*****************************

Raven: (I know we're getting somewhere, just one more try…) Wait! Phoenix, what Dee said was strange, am I right?

Phoenix knows what Raven was thinking about.

Phoenix: Of course! Wait a second! I thought you came to Studio One for a rehearsal! Why didn't you bring your script and notes!?

Vasquez: Well, I was under the impression that we wouldn't be able to rehearse anything.

Phoenix: Why?

Vasquez: There was a murder, after all! Who could think of rehearsing after that!

Raven: So she's being serious about it?

Phoenix: (Oh, yeah, I guess...)

Judge: Hmm... Very well. Ms. Vasquez, please continue...

Edgeworth objects for he wants this case to be solved right away.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Your Honor! I have an objection to the witness's last statement!

Phoenix: (Huh...!?)

Raven: What?

Edgeworth: Think! Ms. Vasquez said she didn't bring the script because there wouldn't be a rehearsal. Don't you see what that means? She would have had to know about the murder before going to Studio One!

Edgeworth's got Dee on that point.

Raven: (No way… Could it be!?)

Vasquez: ...!

Raven found something out that's very big news for other people to be surprise to hear all over the room.

Judge: Order! Order! Mr. Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: ...

He had to say it for the Judge wishes to know why he did trying to hide Edgeworth's real reasons.

Judge: What you have just said... is a reasonable observation. However, I find it hard to understand why the prosecution would make such a move! Or are you thinking of a career change to defense!?

Edgeworth: ... I... appreciate the concern, Your Honor. I will stand by my statement, however, regardless of how the court sees my role here. Now, Ms. Vasquez... Do you have an explanation?

Raven: I knew that he cared, big softie.

Phoenix: (I can't believe Edgeworth is helping me!)

Both Phoenix and Raven were shocked to hear all of this from Edgeworth.

Vasquez: Hmph. So the prosecution is in cahoots with the defense? What kind of court is this? No matter. I think you misunderstood me. I had a perfectly good reason to believe there would be no rehearsal.

Judge: Hmm... Very well, the witness will change her testimony to reflect this reason.

***Press harder*****************************

Raven tells Phoenix to keep on going.

Raven: Press harder! We can do this! (I won't give up!)

Phoenix: (Just a bit more…) Thinking back to when we first began this trial... We were under the impression that there was no one in the trailer at all.

Vasquez: I suppose.

Phoenix: Why is that?

Vasquez: Well, we were in a meeting the whole afternoon. What's the point of talking about that to the police?

Raven: Here's why. We found out something about you on two things.

Vasquez: What's that?

Raven: This! Phoenix, show her!

Raven hands Phoenix a copy of the fake Will dress at Steel Samurai for Jack was that person.

Phoenix: (She has got to be the least guilt-ridden guilty person I've ever met...) *OBJECTION!* You "knew that Hammer was injured"...? Don't you think that's a little funny? I mean, it was the Steel Samurai who was injured! It was Will Powers!

Vasquez: Wh... what!?

Raven knew Phoenix would catch up to her.

Raven: Even I was confused too, but when you think about it…

The Judge demand to know more.

Judge: Mr. Wright! Ms. Stride! Explain yourselves!

Phoenix: Yes, Mr. Hammer is dragging his leg in this photo. But that's because he was pretending to be Mr. Powers!

Vasquez: P-pretending...?

Raven: Well, they are actors after all.

Phoenix: One person was injured in the run-through that morning. That person was Mr. Powers, not Mr. Hammer! Now, why did you think it was Mr. Hammer who was injured?

Dee tries to think of something to hide from them.

Vasquez: ...! I-I already said it was Sal who told me! Th-that's right! He must have gotten it wrong.

Raven: Oh, really?

Phoenix: I think not. Mr. Manella was at the run-through that morning. He would have known it was Mr. Powers who was injured. He saw it happen! Why would he tell you the wrong person? Ms. Vasquez!

***You saw Hammer limping*******************

Raven: In other words… (We're getting somewhere.)

Phoenix: Actually, you didn't hear anything from Mr. Manella. You saw Mr. Hammer limping with your own eyes!

Raven: When you think about it, Will got hurt to move around much

Judge: Yes, but... Wasn't it Mr. Powers who was injured...?

Raven: Remember, Your Honor My Uncle Jack saw Will's leg getting hurt to act like he was.

Phoenix: Yes exactly, but remember! Mr. Hammer was dragging his leg, too! He was pretending to be Mr. Powers!

That was a big surprise there.

Judge: Aah!

Phoenix: And when was he doing this...?

Raven: Huh, Edgeworth…?

Edgeworth: Well... It would have been after he put on the Steel Samurai costume... and went to Studio Two. Where he was murdered!

Raven: *BINGO!*

The two finish the solving the case on one part.

Phoenix: Exactly! Ms. Vasquez! You met him, didn't you? You saw the Steel Samurai limping! And Mr. Hammer was in that Steel Samurai suit! That's why you were confused! That's why you thought it was Mr. Hammer who had been injured that morning!

Vasquez: ...!

Raven: You thought you killed Will at first, not my Uncle!

A big shock to hear for everyone else.

Judge: Order! Order! I will have order!

Edgeworth wanted to be sure about it.

Edgeworth: Witness! Can you refute this claim?

Dee look upset to even speak up.

Vasquez: Hrrmmmmm... hmph! ... ...

Phoenix: (Yeah, let's see you sneak out of this one, Vasquez!)

Vasquez: ... Very well! I have a question for you!

Phoenix: (Urk... Why are the real killers always so... persistent?)

Raven: (Now what?)

Vasquez: Why in the world would I want Mr. Hammer dead? Yes, he'd fallen on hard times, but he was a star! I had nothing to gain from his death! Nothing!

Judge: Hmm... Yes, you would need a motive. Why would she have killed the victim? If there is a reason, it is unclear to this court. Does the defense have anything to say on the matter? In other words, can you prove she had a motive?

Raven doesn't want to stop there so both she and Phoenix had to prove and say it between how Jack was killed for Dee to know about and what Raven figure out about her Mother's murder. Can they?

***Of course I can prove it!****************

Raven: (So if I'm not mistaken, this changes everything. I think I know what happened to make Dee talk.) Phoenix, the five year old photo! Show it!

Raven gives one more photo for Phoenix to use.

Phoenix: Okay. I have proof, and I'll show it to you! I present to the court evidence as to Ms. Vasquez's motive in this murder. *TAKE THAT!* This is our proof!

Raven: (Ha! Thank you, Wendy!)

The Judge and everyone even Edgeworth looks at it.

Judge: This is... the photo from before?

Phoenix: This photo reveals the motive in this murder!

Dee wasn't too happy to see.

Vasquez: ...!

Phoenix: I'm right, aren't I, Ms. Vasquez?

Dee got mad there.

Raven: (You bet you are, Phoenix!)

Vasquez: Hrrrrrrm... hmph!

Phoenix: Five years ago, Mr. Hammer was at the height of his fame. With Dee Vasquez's help, a terrible accident was swept under the carpet... Ladies and gentlemen, the case currently up for trial... It began on that day, five years ago! The same day Raven's parents were killed or it appear to be but her mother knew another friend who was an actor trying to save her life and her father after that.

Dee looked silence.

Vasquez: ...

Phoenix: Ironically enough, that accident precipitated Mr. Hammer's fall... His fall from stardom! Just like the other person did before that.

Edgeworth understood what Phoenix was saying.

Edgeworth: His guilt weighed him down, no doubt.

Phoenix: However! You, Dee Vasquez, used Mr. Hammer. You made him work for you for petty change!

Raven: You did work for the mob as my Dad was in to get my parents away from each other… My Uncle Jack got involved to find the truth and you selfishly blackmail him to work for you like my Mom did. He was a bigger star and you ruined his life!

Raven points that out to Dee for she didn't look to happy about.

Vasquez: Hmph.

Edgeworth: Bringing us to the present day... and Mr. Hammer's last role as the Evil Magistrate!

Phoenix: Yes! Undoubtedly, it was a constant source of shame for the ex-star...

Edgeworth: Hmm...

Judge: One moment, Mr. Wright. We are talking about motives, here... yet you have only talked about Mr. Hammer and not to mention Ms. Stride's parents... It almost seems as if... As if it was Mr. Hammer who had killed Dee Vasquez, not the other way around! What motive would Ms. Vasquez have?

Vasquez: Y-yes, that's right. According to what you say... I would have had no reason to kill Hammer. He was a good source of income for me! And I never get rid of useful men. It's a policy of mine.

Judge: Mr. Wright? Please explain Ms. Vasquez's motive for murder.

Raven: Oh, we got one alright, Your Honor.

***Reveal evidence**************************

Raven: Let's do it, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Okay... Allow me to present to the court evidence proving Ms. Vasquez's motive!

Looks like the two were ready to say what they figure it out by putting the pieces together into one in solving this case. A big twist here…

***She had no motive************************

Raven: Dee saw but kept quiet. She tried to save my life to use Jack to make it look like she still was the toughest mob of all. Using Bobby and White until she worked on her own, she saved my Mom and my Dad, in the cause of their friend who was a star to get killed my Uncle Jack knew.

Phoenix: In other word here, she had no motive, Your Honor.

Judge: What's that now!?

Phoenix: What Raven explain was true. It was Mr. Hammer who was really out for blood! All Ms. Vasquez did was push him off the stairs... in self defense!

A big shocker this one was.

Edgeworth: What's that now!?

Phoenix: It's simple! Mr. Hammer was intending to kill Ms. Vasquez!

Even Edgeworth was shock of hearing to know what he needed to hear.

Edgeworth: Wha-!? WHAT!?

Phoenix: Your Honor! Jack Hammer drugged Mr. Powers with sleeping pills! Jack Hammer snuck into the dressing room and stole the Steel Samurai costume! Jack Hammer wore the costume to fool the security lady into thinking he was Powers! Then Jack Hammer made his way to the trailer! And for what purpose, you ask? To kill Dee Vasquez, who had so cruelly taken advantage of him all those years! So, you did do it, didn't you?

Raven: That's not all! Dee, you were part of the mob trying to kill my parents for my Mom was a hacker and an actress who knew Manuel who got involved and Uncle Jack. Dad escape, though if he and my Mom were dead that would've been on the news to show the bodies, but it didn't because you didn't want them dead though some of them of the two men did of hiding things; a year ago Dad was left behind my Mom left me with Uncle Jack to care for me growing up for she went to Manuel an actor of the studio's to stopping it, the mob got her but Manuel saved her somewhere safe far away because she has amnesia. The night he took my Mom to safety Jack thinks Manuel was one of the mob though Dee saw everything that time the two thought by mistake that Uncle Jack push him off the be stab the same way he died an accident. Dee use him to made it look like in better makeup cover up to look like my Mother, there she use Jack to work for her until he snap in killing her to die an accident for Dee to defend herself. Dee was trying to save me. I remember now… She warn me about Bobby's selfish ways for me to argue with him in using me to quit which I did with Phoenix's help, that letter was from her I got after the first time Phoenix and I met! Dee, you save my parents but use your selfish ways to use my Uncle Jack to work for you in a mistake he think he murder Manuel! Am I right!? My parents are still alive somewhere!

With all that said in done, Dee couldn't hide it from anyone or Raven the most anymore and admits to her crimes, sort of… It was an accident for two things never reported.

Vasquez: ... Yes. I am guilty. It was me... Woman, you're right I did save your parents and protected you the most for your Uncle to work for me. I hid them somewhere with Manuel's help, he died for it. I save you from Bobby in time, and I knew you hated me for not telling you. Trying to kill me from behind, I would've allow it… But I forgive you.

Raven: (I knew it…) Thank God they're alive.

Raven cries a bit but tries to be strong. The next task in hand was finding her family later on.

Dee remembers how the event happen five years ago when Jack push Manuel off on the fence to be stab to the chest, lots of panicking there for Dee to see and use.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"Th-there's blood everywhere! We're too late!"

"Aah! Ms. Vasquez!"

"What...? What happened here!?"

"Manuel fell from the trailer stairs...!"

"Manuel! Manuel!

"Ms. Vasquez, please, try to remain calm..."

"No...! No! How could this...?"

"It was an accident..."

"Mr. Hammer was doing an action scene and..."

"No! Manuel! Manuel!"

"D-don't touch him! Ms. Vasquez!"

"Nooooooooooooo! Please... please don't die. Please..."

It was sad when she think about it and for that Dee couldn't tell anyone for that or the other case, she gives up quietly to be taken away along with Sal who kept this from the public too in aiding her.

Vasquez: Congratulations, Mr. Wright and you too, Raven. I lose... again. Raven, I hope you do find them. I deserve this punishment I'm getting with Sal too; I hope Bobby gets his when he gets caught like White already has so far. I can say one thing… Beware of the other people will come after you next. Bring them down if it happens and find the truth why your parents got into the mess I was in. Promise me that.

Raven: I promise, Dee.

Vasquez: Good to know. The Steel Samurai show is back on either way. Good luck out there, Raven Stride.

Sal was being dragged on the floor from the cops and looked upset.

Manella: Ah… Why am I getting arrested for?

Raven tells the rest on what happened.

Raven: It all makes sense for both me and this case when you think about it.

About five years ago, Jack Hammer, Dee Vasquez, and a fellow co-worker, Manuel, were rehearsing for an action film. During the time Raven's parents got involved with the mob for her Father to stay behind; her Mother left Raven to the care of her friend Jack. A year later… At Studio Two, Hammer pushed Manuel off the steps and onto the sharp fence of a flowerbed, which punctured his chest, killing him. He thought he was part of the mob after seeing the person who was in charge killing Raven's Mother but he took her to a hospital far away after hitting her head to be killed, but failed in doing so. Jack saw and in fighting and an accident it happened for Dee to see.

A paparazzo caught the moment, but was mugged by Wendy Oldbag, a big fan of Hammer, and silence by Vasquez before he could release it to the press in order to save the studio and for her to save Raven also from Bobby's dirty photo blacking mailing with White's help back then. Vasquez, with ties to the Mafia, prevented the photo from going to the press and used the incident to blackmail Hammer that Wendy knew about and kept, poor Jack whose career went downhill. Eventually he became the Evil Magistrate and was given little payment. After five years, Hammer then decided he had had enough and meant to end it once and for all. To do that, he had to kill Vasquez. Last to see Raven to leave a letter to Will in case he didn't make it back.

On October 15th, Will Powers injured his left ankle during practice. During lunch later that day, Hammer added sleeping pills to Powers' lunch, which made Powers eventually take a nap.

Hammer then stole the Steel Samurai costume from Powers' dressing room. He then put it on and headed towards Studio Two, dragging his left foot on his way to imitate Powers' injury, passing Oldbag and the security camera.

Hammer reached Studio Two where Sal Manella and Vasquez were coming out of the trailer for a lunch break. Things didn't go as Hammer planned, as Vasquez pushed him onto the fence of the flowerbed during a struggle in self defense, and Hammer was killed just like the incident five years ago. In the bushes, Cody Hackins witnessed the incident and took a few pictures. The same way Dee made it look like that Raven's parents were killed she Manuel did it for Raven's safety, so the mob won't hurt her and stop the hunt meaning Raven's Mom and Dad are alive somewhere safe from the mob.

Realizing she was in trouble, Vasquez, with help from Manella, cleaned up the crime scene. They threw the bloody Steel Samurai costume into the incinerator, and were able to get to Studio One with the body before anyone else, because they took the van instead of walking. Once there, they dressed Hammer in his Evil Magistrate costume and placed the Samurai Spear next to his body. When the body was found, everyone assumed Powers did it, because the murder weapon appeared to be his spear. The old switch-a-roo it was for Dee to hide it or admit it when caught to tell Raven the truth sooner or later.

Raven: I still can't believe it. My parents…

Phoenix hugs Raven.

Phoenix: I'm glad they're alright too, Raven. You going to be alright?

Raven: I'll be fine, Phoenix, I'll be fine. We did it.

Judge: Ms. Strides, we'll do what we can to stop this madness to question Bobby once he's caught and finding your parents as soon as we can. Mr. Edgeworth... Where's Dee Vasquez now?

Edgeworth: In the waiting lobby, Your Honor. As calm and collected as ever...

Judge: I see... Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor?

Judge: It appears you have brought about yet another miracle. The same goes for you too, Ms. Stride.

Phoenix: I... thank you, Your Honor.

Raven: Well, I'm glad we solve another case here and finding the truth for me to hear.

Edgeworth hates to admit defeat again, but he looked a bit happy.

Edgeworth: I think not, Your Honor. Will Powers was innocent. That he should be found so is only natural... not a miracle.

Judge: ... Yes. Yes, you're right. Very well. This court finds the defendant, Mr. Will Powers...

*NOT GUILTY!*

Everyone cheers for Will to be happy about.

Raven: Alright!

Judge: That is all. The court is adjourned!

Once the Judge hammers, another murder case has finally come to a close.

*Case Closed!*

Day: October 20, 1:12 PM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 3

With that case over, Will freed, and Raven getting the answer she needed from Dee's help, it's only a matter of time to find other people that she, White, and Bobby 'also finding him down' work for.

Raven: (So if my Mom's in a hospital with a memory lost, will it ever come back to her to remember me? And Dad… If he's still alive, why hasn't he come to tell me this? I hope the cops will find them, I really do. I'm starting to worry it'll be for real if they find them again.)

Maya comes up close to Raven.

Maya: Hey, Raven?

Raven: Hey, Maya.

Maya: We did it! I'm sure we'll stop Bobby and find your parents next. Good news!

Raven: (Well, I guess I got these guys to help me out more.) Yeah, it is. It's really good news.

Will was crying with happiness.

Will: I... I don't know what to say! Thank you so much! Thank you, Raven. And sorry about Jack, still so surprising.

Raven: I know… I don't blame him, I'm glad Dee told us at the end. And you're freed.

Phoenix: I'm just glad you're okay too.

Will: Yes... but... it's sad. I know now that Mr. Hammer stole my costume. It's bad enough that he wanted to kill Ms. Vasquez... But to think that he tried to frame me for the murder! It makes me sad... Tell me why, Mr. Wright! Raven!

Phoenix: H-huh?

Raven: You want us to tell you?

Will: Tell me! Why did Mr. Hammer want to blame me...?

***Show evidence****************************

Raven knows for she looks at the fake photo of Jack dress as him in the Steel Samurai costume.

Phoenix: Well, this is what I think. Mr. Hammer wanted to put the blame on you because... *TAKE THAT!* It's because you were the Steel Samurai.

Raven: When you look at it this way, seems like it.

Will: Because I was the Steel Samurai?

Raven: Afraid so, Will.

Phoenix: Mr. Hammer was a big star, once. But he was reduced to acting in a kids' show... and as the villain, to boot! The kids love the Steel Samurai. And so, he hated you.

Raven: Wanted more attention for people to love and not hate. I loved him and he was trying to save me like Dee was for my parents, Uncle Jack learned that's what the letter says, right?

Will: I think its part of it; he cared about you more than anything in the world. I mean from the mess he put me into… I... I think I understand. H-he could have just told me. I would have changed places with him any time!

Raven: He doesn't think straight when he's mad. For what I remembered about him.

Phoenix: (I think you're missing the point...)

Will: ... Thank you. I'm just glad it's all over.

Phoenix: (So am I... so am I...)

Raven: Me too.

Maya was happy as well for the show to still be back on.

Maya: Congratulations, WP!

Will: Oh? Oh! Heh heh. Thanks to you, I'll be able to don the Steel Samurai outfit once more! I can't wait to get back into that sweaty costume and... ...? Is... something wrong?

Maya looked freak out for Edgeworth appears in front of the four.

Maya: N-no! O-of course not... Aah! N-Nick! Edgeworth!

Raven: Hi, Edgeworth. (I think he wanted to say thank you for saving the show by the looks of it. He's so shy by the looks of it.)

Edgeworth looks at Phoenix.

Edgeworth: ...

Phoenix: ...

Edgeworth: ... Say something, Wright. I'm not good at small talk.

Phoenix: Huh? What? ... Umm... that was too bad, Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: You don't waste any time gloating, do you?

Phoenix: No... I really want to thank you. Vasquez would have gotten away if you hadn't stepped in.

Raven: Yeah, we did it.

Edgeworth: It was nothing. I felt like it.

Edgeworth sees Will for he looked happy 'a bit on his view'.

Will: Ah, uh, pleased to meet you. I'm Powers. *sniff*

Edgeworth: Ah, er, Edgeworth. I'm a big fan of your work, Mr. Powers.

The two shook hands with each other.

Phoenix: (Liar!)

Raven: Phoenix, Edgeworth saved Will for he likes the show. Be nice please.

Phoenix: Alright, he seems happy enough.

Edgeworth turns to Phoenix and Raven to say something.

Edgeworth: ... Wright. I must say, I hadn't expected to meet you again after all these years. With a girlfriend I see.

Maya got confused.

Maya: Meet "again"...?

Edgeworth: However. In retrospect, it would have been better had we not met. Thanks to you, I am saddled with unnecessary... feelings.

Phoenix: Unnecessary feelings?

Raven: (What brought this up? Wait, does he turn red when he looks at me? Huh?)

Edgeworth: Yes. Unease... and uncertainty.

Phoenix: Aren't those kind of necessary?

This was unlike Edgeworth to say these things to Phoenix.

Edgeworth: They only serve to get in my way. You listen to me, Phoenix Wright. Don't ever show your face in front of me again. That's what I came here to tell you. MS. Stride, I guess I should thank you for your help.

Raven: Really?

Edgeworth takes Raven's hand to kiss it for Phoenix to freak out about so was Will and Maya leaving Raven very confused.

Phoenix: What!?

Maya: Huh!?

Will: Didn't see this one coming.

Raven: (Did he just kiss me!? I like his work and yes I did have a crush on him once! But really!? HE's in love with me!?)

Edgeworth stops feeling embarrass about what he did.

Edgeworth: I didn't mean to! Please excuse me!

Edgeworth storms off for Raven tries cheering Phoenix up.

Phoenix: Why… Did he… Kiss her…?

Raven: Phoenix! It's not what it looks like! He's a friend I was upsets with but nothing more. He kissed me! Please don't be mad.

Raven hugs Phoenix to make him feel better for her wrapped her arm to feel better.

Phoenix: No! Not at all! (Wow! She's too cute! She chose me over Edgeworth… So soft and warm.)

Maya: what was that all about!?

Will: Umm... Mr. Wright? Is... This guy your friend?

Maya: What? Friends? As if! They're rivals! Rivals! Right, Nick?

Phoenix: For now we are... I guess.

Raven: That figures. And yet, Edgeworth's suffering.

Phoenix: You notice too? Yeah, it looks that way.

Maya: Huh!? Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something? C'mon, Nick! Tell me! What's the deal with you and Edgeworth?

Raven: Maya, let's not push ahead of ourselves.

Will: Raven, you read the letter yet?

Raven: Oh, right!

Raven gets out the letter left from Jack Hammer to her as she opens it for Phoenix, Maya, and Will to listen it as well.

Phoenix: What does it say?

Maya: Tell us! Tell us!

Raven: Okay! It's from Uncle Jack alright. He says to forgive me what I'm about to do and to Will, I love you, Raven, though it was too short that I might be arrest once I stop Dee from hurting you and using me I have no regrets. But you're reading this I'm either in jail or dead right now. I did find out you Father got involved in a case when he was a cop. So he's on the run… He stopped a psycho path killer to shoot on self defense during a hostage issue he saved as a hero; little did he know that he killed one of the dangerous gangsters ever – the Blue Swordfish Gang. Meanest, cruelest, and deadliest people to hunt, kill, and hide things. When they found out about his work they hunt for them to kill. I found out his escape though he looked shot and then at your Mother was shot to the head, or it looked that way. But really took me awhile to learn that Manuel saved her. An underground doctor and co-worker of Dee at Global Studio got the bullet out of her in time but in the cost of losing her memories as she was safely taken to a hospital for Dee to save her but still, why use me to blackmail? What I did was an accident. So forgive me, watch yourselves for those guys, and find your parents before they find and kill you.

Shocking to hear, Raven and the others must watch out for Bobby to find and the other members of the Blue Swordfish might go after her and her family again.

Maya: That's crazy!

Will: Who knew? Those people are really nasty.

Raven: So Uncle Jack knew and was warning me. So was Dee.

Raven looked scared, though Phoenix's got her back always.

Phoenix: Raven, we'll find them and time and I'll protect you from those men.

Raven: Phoenix?

Phoenix hugs Raven.

Phoenix: I won't let them take you away.

Raven kisses Phoenix on the lips t his time but felt silly doing it.

Raven: Sorry! Should've told you first!

Phoenix kisses Raven back passionately for her to like it.

Phoenix: (Wow! This feels wonderful!) No, I loved it, Raven. You mean so much to me.

Raven: So do you, Phoenix.

The two kissed for Maya to love seeing and will was happy for he'll watch over Raven from any danger, so will Wendy as she said. Another case solved for what Phoenix to say next…

Phoenix: And so the curtain closes on another trial... I caused quite a stir by revealing that accident from five years ago. Must have been surprising to Raven, but as long as there's still hope, we can find her parents. Stopping Bobby and the other Blue Swordfish members however won't be so easy to do. It was the talk of the town. Raven will do her part to see this until the end, and I will be there for her. Thankfully, Global Studios rethought its programming change. They went back to making kids' shows again.

Maya: Nick! This is it! The new show starts today! You're going to watch it with me, right?

Phoenix: (I'll admit, I was kind of surprised... I didn't think they'd seriously go through with it...)

Maya looked happy with Raven too though Phoenix had to watch it.

Raven: Here we go! I'm ready to watch it!

Maya: You have to buy trading cards too, okay! We have to trade with Cody and that assistant!

Phoenix: Fine, fine. I'll do it.

Maya: Isn't it great that WP gets to play the lead again? I wonder if they'll show his real face this time...

Phoenix: I dunno... I don't think the world is ready for the real Will Powers...

Raven: Just be happy I got this idea in store for the show.

Maya: Thanks again, Raven!

Raven: Will allowed it.

The poster showed of a female hero with Steel Samurai today on TV called the Pink Princess. A robot like being with pink metal skin armor, with beautiful lips of pink, big hair up, with a red ribbon around it, big boots, a cape wrapped around, with lots of heart shapes, and a sword sharp to cut in combat. With Maya excited and so was Raven in her Go-Go Girls outfit for it was still playing for Phoenix to see and turn red all over. Having her gray hair up in two pony-tails of a purple orbs-like, a red and pink necklace shape heart on her neck, red lipstick on her lips, a red uniform 'almost like Sailor Moon' with a purple bow on the chest, long white gloves on her hands, long red shoes, a red bow on the back of her pink short skirt, and a weapon to hold of a heart wand.

Maya: Cool, Raven! Love Mimiko's Cosplay from Go-Go Girls!

Raven: We watch Steel Samurai, we watch my show next. Huh, Phoenix?

Phoenix stares at Raven in her Cosplay.

Phoenix: Why are you wearing the character from your favorite show?

Raven: Ah… I just felt like it really. Why? You like it do you?

Raven acted cute in front of Phoenix to be speechless.

Phoenix: Well… I mean… Wow!

Phoenix's nose started to bleed out to fall on the ground and amazed he found the girl of his dreams.

Phoenix: She looks so darn cute!

Maya freaks out to help out Phoenix.

Maya: Ah! Phoenix! Are you alright! Why is your nose bleeding!? Raven, do something.

Raven laughs.

Raven: Don't worry about him, Maya. This happens to some men.

Maya: What do you mean!?

Raven comforts Phoenix to be clean up and his head on her lap.

Raven: You'll understand when you're older.

Maya: What!? Tell me now!

Case Close until next time…

Elsewhere in the streets, it was Bobby hiding and looked like a mess since he was most wanted to be capture from the police any time soon, he couldn't hide forever. After hearing about Dee being arrested, he knows Raven's parents are alive to report to one of the Blue Swordfish members he knows of to contact, an assassin. As he sees him, Bobby shows a picture of Raven for the killer to get rid of.

Bobby: So will you do it?

?: You needed not worried, I done it before to do again. Have you done my part in return?

Bobby: Yeah. All set up for 'him' to show up with two more men. After this I'm back in, right?

The man points something sharp and long near Bobby's head almost got stabbed, just close to it.

?: We'll see. The rest to me.

The assassin leaves the area for Bobby did his part a little to see Raven go down for good then her family afterwards.

Bobby: A little pay back from yours truly, Raven Strides.


	12. Miles on Trial

Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright

Fan Fiction Story/Script by Tayla Drago

'Turnabout Goodbyes' (1)

Chapter 12: Miles on Trial

Characters:

Phoenix Wright - Sam Riegel

*Raven Strides – Leah Clark

Miles Edgeworth (defendant) – Liam O' Brien

Robert Hammond (victim)

Manfred von Karma – Troy Baker

(Witnesses) –

Lotta Hart - Cindy Robinson

Yanni Yogi - Kirk Thornton

(Others) –

Maya Fey – Michelle Ruff

Dick Gumshoe – Chris 'Christopher' Sabat

Larry Butz - Yuri Lowenthal

Marvin Grossberg - JB Blanc

Gregory Edgeworth – George Newman

*Bobby Poster – Christopher Smith

Polly, the Parrot

Missile, the Dog

The Shadower

It was night out in winter of Christmas Eve of December… From afar the lake was a boat with a few people on board where it was quiet out and all foggy. By the looks of it there was a man in a long black cloth standing from a distances on land just seeing what was going on, from the looks of it there were three men. One was standing to watch as the other two older ones talk for it was very hard to see any of them on what they looked like.

?: It's been, what, 15 years?

?: About that, yes.

?: 15 years is a long time to wait...

?: You can't imagine how much I've suffered...

?: You... suffered?

?: And now... the perfect opportunity presents itself.

?: At last... I shall have my revenge!

The man points a gun out of nowhere.

?: What!?

?: ...Merry Christmas.

A shot was shot from afar for one to fall into the waters and the other falling on the boat out cold leaving the other man to hold the weapon the murder was carrying… Miles Edgeworth in a long black coat stands in shock and confusion on what happen on something he knew from long ago, about fifteen years ago for one to die tonight and the other one out with Edgeworth the only one to see it all. The man in black leaves to see where Phoenix and Raven were living at from outside for the he sees a window wide open. Meaning someone breaks in the place, hard to tell who it was being someone in a hurry to see Raven sleeping and having a dream of the Blue Swordfish group on the run, for the man knew all about it. He looks at the sleeping Raven, touching her face and whispers something in her ear quickly.

?: So you know the truth now, do you, Raven? This will be the only time you'll hear my voice but not seeing my face so I have to make this fast, times running out for me. Your Mother is in a coma at the Hotti Clinic Hospital. So when you get the chance see her and tell her I'm sorry for everything. I want you to have this too.

The strange leaves a funny looking rabbit all black with bottoms for eyes, a freaky smile, and all stitches all over its body to leave it near Raven's bedside.

?: Well, I hope I can still be help within spirit. I do hope you solve this case for yours and our sakes. I got to go now, Raven, so good-bye. I love you…

The man kisses Raven's hand quickly to leave outside in time for Raven wakes up to see a doll on her bed to pick up and the window opened.

Raven: What's this…?

Raven somehow remembers her Father made a doll like that long ago for it was him breaking and entering to see his daughter one more time.

Raven: It can't be. Dad? Dad!

Raven tries finding her Father outside the cold but didn't see him other than the mysterious man watching in black cloth to smile in a freaky way for her to run out 'thinking it was her Father to talk to him'.

Raven: Dad! Dad wait!

Raven runs out trying to stay warn and calling out to her Father many times with no luck happening on her end.

Raven: Dad!? Dad, where are you!? (He was here! The bunny was proof enough!) Dad!?

Raven was push on the sidewalks for someone pass her by to trip as she sees a very important man walking at night with his cane.

Raven: Oh. Sorry about that. Have you seen a man anywhere?

The man turns away from Raven to walk alone in the streets for she couldn't stop him in time.

Raven: Hey! Wait! (Some help he was.)

Raven looks around for she lost sight of her Father.

Raven: Where could he be? Huh?

Raven sees a lot of police cars moving somewhere nearby in a hurry.

Raven: Lot of police cars. I hope my Dad didn't get into trouble again.

Raven feels the wind blowing for Phoenix comes up to Raven for they were both in their PJ's still to being out this late and looking half asleep.

Raven: Phoenix.

Phoenix: Raven. What are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold.

Raven: Phoenix, I saw my Dad. He came to me.

Phoenix: What do you mean? He broke in?

Raven: He was trying to tell me something and left with a doll he use to make me, I try following him, I saw a lot of police cars, and… (Was I being followed too?)

Raven looks around to see the whole area other than where the cops were heading to was now very quiet.

Phoenix: Raven, I hate to say this but he should've done that. Breaking in. I know the Blue fish…

Raven: Blue Swordfish group.

Phoenix: Whatever. Your parents' being alive is good for someone like your own father to break in our apartment to do something weird. You must be tired. Let's go back to bed.

Phoenix wraps his arms around Raven to keep her warm.

Raven: But I saw the cops going somewhere, looked serious.

Phoenix: We can look up more about it tomorrow. I promise. Please, Raven?

Raven smiles for the two went back inside to stay warm and keeping things locked for Phoenix will do his best to aid his woman from any danger coming in their way.

Raven: Okay, Phoenix. Thank you.

Raven kisses Phoenix.

Phoenix: You're welcome. We'll take one step at a time to solve this case, I'm sure what's going on tonight is fine.

Raven: You're probably right.

For the two went back to sleep 'also Raven keeping the doll left behind on her desk', the light go out as she and Phoenix slept through the rest of the night, someone was watching from afar on another building in long black clothing in a skull mask and was carrying a long machete covered in blood after killing a crow in cold as he laughs in a wicked way, not only something bad happen to Edgeworth being set up but also more danger were to come… The villain/serial killer on the loose known as 'The Shadower'.

Day: December 25, 10:08 AM

Location Wright & Co. Law Offices

A Christmas Day has come for Phoenix, Raven, and Maya to be celebrating a little on a holiday for the first time together at the office while finishing off some paper work with the TV on. The two lovers never been happy having a good Christmas this year and eating good meals, with Raven worried about her Father, she soon sees a man staring at the window and with a freak smile underneath the mask just looking at Raven, she thought it was her Dad to go running up to find out.

Raven: Dad? Dad! Wait!

Raven opens the window to see the man disappearing again, being the Shadower making his tricky escapes once again not looking good.

Raven: Phoenix? I saw a man across from out building just now.

Phoenix: Is it your father?

Raven: Not this time… He was smiling weirdly and wore a Halloween mask. (I feel a sequel to Black Christmas here.)

Phoenix looked at the window to find the man outside being nowhere anymore.

Phoenix: Must be teenagers playing a prank. I'm sure it won't happen again. Look let's enjoy having a good Christmas. It's not the best, but we'll do something special later on when we're not busy.

Raven: I guess so. Besides finding my parents, Bobby, and learning more about the Blue Swordfish?

Phoenix: Not an easy task we're doing, we'll get somewhere soon.

Raven: You're right.

Maya was just looking at a magazine of many pictures of waterfalls done buy another photographer name Lotta Hart, for some to make and shoots stories was her that Raven knew, they were close friends and hated Bobby's attitude.

Maya: Hey, hey, Nick! Do you know if there are any good waterfalls around here?

Phoenix: Waterfalls...? Dare I ask why?

Raven: Waterfalls? (What brought this up all of a sudden?)

Maya: Duh, Nick! Isn't it obvious? I need a waterfall to stand under! Preferably a freezing one!

Phoenix: ... Oh... Is that part of your spirit medium training?

Maya: Of course! Except, I've been slacking off lately... I need to brave the elements and be forged anew under the rushing spring waters!

Phoenix: Umm... Okay... I don't know about any falls per se, but Gourd Lake is pretty close...

Maya didn't look too happy since there wasn't a nearby waterfall anywhere.

Maya: Oh. Darn.

Phoenix: Sorry, but them's the breaks. Couldn't you just take a cold shower or something?

Maya: ... Good idea!

Maya try running the shower being really cold.

Raven: Maya! Phoenix was making a joke there!

Phoenix: (So much for the rushing spring waters...)

Maya stops and walks up to Raven to show another article with a photo taken of the serial killer Shadower on the loose for she liked some creepy things, even for Raven to solving it, not like this one.

Maya: Hey, Raven! Check it out!

Maya puts the magazine on Raven's face up close.

Raven: You're holding the magazine in my face.

Maya: Look! The Shadower strikes again.

Raven reads the article with Phoenix looking at it too.

Raven: The Shadower, huh? So? Some guy in a suit on a murderous rampage, the cops will get him.

Phoenix: Now that should be a name of a slasher movie.

Maya: It's not just any serial killer, The Shadower is a spirit from the beyond who comes back to kill again after being murder. But goes for the cute girls the most. They say if an accident were to happen for someone to hide the body without informing anyone or committing a sin, he or she comes back from the grave like a demon… Or was it a zombie…? Hmm… Anyways, they say this villain was fast, strong, dangerous, doesn't think twice in killing, laughs wickedly, carries a heavy sharp weapon, and those getting in his way for the kill, will die too. Never shows the face but hides it well, also if anyone bring sit back to life with a price for blood will go after their prey without fail, killing that person with no traces left behind.

Phoenix takes the magazine away from Maya.

Maya: Hey! Nick!

Phoenix: Sorry, Maya, I think we heard enough of this junk for today.

Raven: Even if the killer was true of those stories, I have to see it to believe it. Sometimes on TV.

Raven turns on the TV to watch the news channel on today's reports for her, Phoenix, and Maya to hear and see.

TV: Next in the news... A large, unidentified animal was sighted at Gourd Lake! The town is buzzing with excitement! Locals are calling it "Gourdy" in a tip of the hat to Nessie, the Loch Ness monster. Though its namesake, Nessie, proved to be a hoax... locals are confident their Gourdy is the real deal. ...

Phoenix: *yawn* Bor-ing. Can't they show real news for a change?

Raven: You know people these days.

Raven looks at the photos of the pictures for she knows it was all done by Lotta herself.

Raven: (So she's at it again, huh? She hasn't change a bit.)

Maya tells Phoenix something as she was working in the tub still.

Maya: Nick?

Phoenix: ?

Maya: The water pressure's kind of low in that shower.

Raven: You still doing that?

Maya: I'm trying to.

Phoenix: ... You want more pressure, huh? Why don't you go down to the fire department and have them spray you with the hose?

Maya was almost going to do it until she thought it over in time.

Maya: ... Good idea, Nick!

Raven laughs seeing that Maya gets picked on sometimes.

Phoenix: (Apparently, E.S.P. is no aid in detecting sarcasm...)

Continuing watching TV…

TV: We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin! Strange occurrences continue at Gourd Lake... But this time, it's murder!

Now they were getting somewhere.

Raven: A murder?

Phoenix: (Gourd Lake again?)

TV: The body of a man was found in the lake early this morning. A suspect was apprehended. Sources inside the police department revealed... that the suspect's name is Miles Edgeworth, age 24. Edgeworth was an up-and-coming prosecution attorney, known for his skill and connections. He was guaranteed a long and rewarding career... has he thrown it all away?

A shocking turn of event for Edgeworth was arrested last night for seeing someone shooting a person on a boat before his very eyes, but who?

Phoenix: (...? E-Edgeworth!?) What's going on!? Edgeworth would never do something like—!

Raven: Edgeworth!? No! It can't be! He may be rude just to hide his true feelings deep down, but this-! This isn't happening!

Maya comes running back to the building; she really did go to the fire station freaking Phoenix out a bit.

Maya: Nick? Raven?

Phoenix: Yipes! M-Maya!

Raven: Where have you been!?

Maya: The fireman yelled at me when I called him.

Raven: Not now!

Phoenix: We've got bigger things to worry about than that! They arrested Edgeworth!

Now Maya gets it.

Maya: What? You mean the prosecutor?

Phoenix: Yeah, he's a suspect... in a murder!

Maya was surprise there.

Maya: Whaaaaat!? When? Where? Whom? Why? How?

Phoenix: I-I don't know!

Maya: Let's go find out, Nick!

Raven was freaking out.

Raven: This isn't happening! This isn't happening!

The three run to the detention center fast to hear from Edgeworth what was really going on.

Phoenix: Raven, we'll see what's happening when we hear it from him. The truth. He must've been set up.

Raven: By whom? (Could it be the man in black…? Could he be the made up Shadower?)

MOVE TO: Detention Center

Day: December 25

Location: Detention Center Visitor's Room

Inside the detention center, the three try to find Edgeworth somewhere in the room. Looks like Phoenix and Raven were very worried about him.

Maya: You know, Nick... We've all been in here one time or another, haven't we?

Raven: Maybe a bit too much we been here.

Phoenix: I guess it comes with the territory.

Maya: I'm not sure it's something we should mention to too many people... Aah!

Edgeworth comes in the other room to sit down seeing the others for Maya to freak out about.

Raven: Edgeworth! (He looks upset.)

Phoenix: ... Hey! Edgeworth! Come back!

Edgeworth: What are you doing here!?

Maya: Nick, I don't think he's in a very good mood.

Phoenix: Well, he is in detention. Were you in a good mood when you were here?

Edgeworth: So, you've come to laugh at the fallen attorney? Then laugh, laugh! Well? Why aren't you laughing?

Raven: Why would we laugh at you, Edgeworth? We're on your side.

Maya: Nick... Should we be laughing?

Raven: No!

Phoenix: Nah. It's a trick. Laugh and he'll get mad... or burst into tears. Edgeworth. We don't have so much free time we can spend it coming down here to laugh at you.

Edgeworth was making up something to hide his true feelings to them.

Edgeworth: ... Yes you do. About you, Raven? You came here to do the same?

Raven: Not at all. We're friends, remember?

Phoenix: (Actually, he's right.)

Edgeworth: ... I hoped none of you wouldn't come. I didn't want you to see me. Not like this.

Phoenix: (Hey, I didn't want to see you either, believe me.)

Raven: Phoenix, I know what you're thinking. Be nice to him.

Phoenix: I know.

***Present Attorney's Badge*****************

Phoenix shows his attorney badge to Edgeworth knowing he's here to defend him.

Edgeworth: Your attorney's badge...?

Phoenix: Edgeworth. Let me defend you.

Raven: We can get the person who did this to you. Please?

Edgeworth laughs thinking it was all a big joke.

Edgeworth: ... Hah! Hah hah! Good one, Wright. But I'm not that hard up. Not yet.

Maya: Wh-what do you mean by that?

Edgeworth: Me? Trust a wet-behind-the- ears lawyer with only three trials under his belt? Never!

Maya: Wh-what!?

Raven: (I never seen Edgeworth act this way before.) Why not?

Edgeworth: My case is near hopeless, Wright. Every defense attorney I've talked to has turned me down.

Phoenix: What?

Raven check every record of all the defense attorneys for some turn down on Edgeworth but Phoenix himself.

Raven: He's right.

Edgeworth: Simply put, they were afraid they'd lose. It occurred to me that it might be my fault that they lack confidence. After all, I did get every single one of their clients declared "guilty."

Phoenix: I don't believe it!

Raven: So what if you did? You're still human!

Edgeworth: Regardless, I don't want you involved in this. You in particular I cannot ask to do this. Please, Raven, don't make this harder on me than it already is.

Raven: But, Edgeworth…

No luck from that happening so Phoenix and Raven try asking Edgeworth a few questions in mind to solve another murder mystery one way or another.

***Talk about "What happened"***************

Phoenix: Edgeworth. Tell me what happened.

Edgeworth: ... Why should I? What are you going to do about it?

Maya: Duh! We're going to help you, that's what!

Raven: That's right!

Edgeworth: ...! ... Help me? You? Don't be ridiculous.

Phoenix: Sorry...?

Edgeworth: You're a novice! You've only been in three trials!

Phoenix: H-hey!

Edgeworth: Sure, you got lucky and won all three... But your luck's bound to run out some day! You need real skill, Wright. Experience!

Phoenix: ...

Maya: Nick! He's insulting you! Nick? Why am I always the one who has to get angry!?

Raven pats Maya on the back to help her relax.

Raven: Its Phoenix problem here, Maya, just calm down.

Maya: I know that… But still.

***Talk about "Gourd Lake"******************

Phoenix hated to bring up the Gourd Lake of the monster being real, which wasn't.

Phoenix: The murder took place at Gourd Lake, correct?

Edgeworth: Yes... late last night.

Phoenix: The Lake is a long way away from your offices and the court... Why were you down there?

Raven: That explains all the police cars rushing by… Should've known!

Edgeworth: ... I see no need to tell you two.

Maya: M-Mr. Edgeworth! You... you didn't really...?

Edgeworth still feeling and looking upset had one word to say.

Edgeworth: ... Gourdy.

Maya: Huh?

Edgeworth: I went to see Gourdy.

Maya doesn't know the made up sea monster yet on the news earlier.

Maya: "Gourdy"? What's that!?

Raven: (I don't think she should know yet at a time like this.)

Phoenix: I'll... tell you later. (Why won't Edgeworth talk to us?)

***Talk about "Did you do it"***************

Phoenix: Edgeworth... this is really hard for me to ask... But... you didn't do it, right? Right?

Raven: Doubt it.

Phoenix turns red for Raven knows Edgeworth's innocent and he wanted to double check.

Phoenix: Couldn't hurt to ask, Raven.

Raven: I know what you mean.

Edgeworth: ... Think what you will. I have only one request.

Phoenix: Huh?

Raven: What's that?

Edgeworth: Stay out of this case.

Raven: What!?

Maya: Why!? B-but Nick and Raven are trying to help you!

Edgeworth: I know...! I know that! But I don't want your help, okay?

Edgeworth seem to be serious about this mess he was in.

Maya: ! Why not?

Edgeworth: ... Look, just go away, and leave me alone! Wright's different than I am, I don't need your help, okay? If only… If… Only I saved Raven sooner than he did!

Edgeworth had his head down on the table looking upset to show it, Raven was confused what he said there.

Raven: (Huh…? What did he mean by that?) Phoenix?

Phoenix hugs Raven.

Phoenix: We're solving this case, Raven, whether Edgeworth wants us to or not.

Maya: Nick... Mr. Edgeworth did it, didn't he?

Raven: Maya!

Maya: What?

Phoenix: Maya! Let's go investigate elsewhere.

Maya: But, Nick...

Raven: He's right, Maya, we need to do this for Edgeworth. (Count on it! We will save him!)

Phoenix: To the Gourd Lake area we go.

Liking it or not Phoenix, Maya, and Raven headed to the lake to look around for any leads, suspects, or clues to find. For Raven was lost a bit on what Edgeworth just said to get this upset and didn't need help, so was Phoenix. But what did he mean in the last part 'if he saved Raven before Phoenix could?'

MOVE TO: Gourd Lake Entrance

Day: December 25

Location: Gourd Lake Park Entrance

Into the entrance area of Gourd Lake Park being winter with all the leaves off the trees and with a lot of cop cars all over meaning the police were doing their jobs all over the place, as were Raven, Phoenix, and Maya were about to do the same. Hopefully to find any leads to save Edgeworth.

Raven: So this is Gourd Lake Park, huh? Looks nice.

Maya: This is where it happened?

Phoenix: Yeah. Gourd Lake is in the middle of this park.

Maya could see lots of cops all over and bystanders too.

Maya: I can see some police walking around in there.

Phoenix: Questioning people, probably.

Raven: Lots of work going on…

Raven steps on something gooey on her foot.

Raven: Oh, great! On my shoes!

Raven tries wiping her shoes off to look at the mess being red, it was blood from something horrifying for her to see near her feet she lets out a scream.

Maya: Eek!

Phoenix confronts Raven for she was shivering in fear.

Phoenix: Raven! Raven, what's the matter!?

Maya: Is like you saw a ghost!

Raven: It's… It's… Worse… Its blood. From a dead animal's head…!

Raven points out to the small puddle of blood on the ground being another raven's head cut off in blood freaking both Phoenix and Maya out.

Maya: Ah! So gross!

Raven covers her head on Phoenix's chest.

Phoenix: Maybe it was a cat.

Maya spotted a track of foot prints in blood on the solid ground.

Maya: Nick, it wasn't a cat.

Phoenix: What do you mean?

Maya: Look at this. A cat doesn't have two feet like a human being does.

It was a trail of prints leading it to the park in a circle form.

Raven: That's not the only thing either.

Raven also pointed out on the tree written in blood having words written on it.

Phoenix: 'Your head will be next as it was for the Raven nevermore'? (Is someone after Raven? Could it be Bobby's doing?)

Raven: Someone wants me dead.

Phoenix tries not to think of it that way yet.

Phoenix: Let just calm down. Like anyone will try to murder you with lots of witnesses around this area. We should be good.

Raven: I hope so, Phoenix.

Phoenix: I'm sure it's nothing when the police take care of the rest.

Maya sees Gumshoe working as always nearby.

Maya: That's right, Raven! We got your back. And hey! Look! Isn't that Detective Gumshoe over there?

Raven: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad he's here.

Before the three could go talk to Gumshoe, though doing his job he was not in a very good mood today with the other men working around the place all because of Edgeworth's arrested. Meaning he doesn't need his help in being innocent, that was hurtful. Trying to look around all over, wasn't so easy.

Gumshoe: Well, pal!? There's enough of us here! Anyone found anything?

Police: S-sorry, sir... Nothing.

Gumshoe: Idiot! The trial's tomorrow! We need clues, on the double!

Police: B-but, sir... There weren't any clues... that's why we arrested that attorney, Mr. Edgeworth! It's clear, sir. He's the one who—

Gumshoe bites back at the cop for saying that too soon.

Gumshoe: Shaddup! Just you try saying that again! I'll... er... I'll make you sorry if you do! I mean... just, get outta my face, pal!

Police: Y-yes, sir!

In panic the cop continues his job like the rest of them; Maya was worried as Raven was.

Raven: Okay, maybe a little glad he's here. (Same old Mr. Detective. Looks like he said for Edgeworth turning him down too for his help. Ouch.)

Maya: Detective Gumshoe's kinda scary today!

Gumshoe: Recruits... peh! ... Aah!

Maya: Eek!

Without Gumshoe looking while talking to the cops, he bumps into the three by surprise.

Gumshoe: Hey, you're that Harry guy! Harry Butz!

Raven shouts out.

Raven: IT'S PHOENIX WRIGHT!

Gumshoe: Oops! Sorry, Kid, my bad.

Phoenix: Wright! Phoenix Wright! That's my real name! (Will he ever learn my name!?)

Gumshoe: And just what are you doing here, pal? Investigating!?

Phoenix: Huh? Um, well, yes. I suppose.

Raven: We need to.

Gumshoe: Well, I'm here to help out too! Ask me anything you want! Bring it!

Gumshoe sounded serious about this.

Maya: He seems different than usual. I wonder what's up. Umm... Mr. Edgeworth hasn't actually asked us to defend him yet...

Gumshoe: Huh!? Oh? Y-you don't say...

Raven: Well, besides the case, Mr. Detective. There's also this problem. I think someone's spying on me and wants me dead.

Raven shows Gumshoe the issue between a dead bird's head, blood foot prints, and a threat written in blood on a tree freaking him out.

Gumshoe: Whoa! What gives!?

Maya: It was like this when we got here.

Gumshoe: And you're saying you're being threatened?

Raven: I think so.

Maya: It must be the murder victim killed here, The Shadower has come back.

Maya was being spooky in a silly way for it must be a man dress up like the villain.

Phoenix: Maya. It just a man dress up like him to scare away people.

Maya: But this looks serious!

Phoenix: At a time like this, whoever it is might have something to do with this business.

Gumshoe calls over a couple of men to aid this part.

Gumshoe: Hey! I need a bag for a full autopsy here! This might have something to do with the case we're looking on! This kid might be the real killer's next target being the Shadower! Get to it!

Police: We're on it, sir!

The cops get to it quickly from photo shots, bag from gathering blood samples along with the head part, and print too just as Raven scans and take a couple of shots herself on her laptop.

Raven: (These might come in handy for later.)

Gumshoe: No need to worry. We got your back on this matter, so let's talk about something else, shall we?

Phoenix: Might as well.

***Talk about "What happened"***************

Getting back to business as hand to ask some questions to Gumshoe on what he knows so far on what happen last night.

Phoenix: Detective Gumshoe? Do you know what happened here?

Gumshoe: Huh? You don't know, pal?

Phoenix: No...

Raven: Hey! You should know a little! You're a detective for God sakes!

Phoenix: Raven.

Raven tries pulling herself together from what's been happening.

Raven: Sorry, Phoenix. So much going on, I'm kind of scared.

Phoenix: (She's not kidding.)

Gumshoe: Wow, okay, Mr. head-in-the-fluffy-pink-clouds Lawyer. Look, Kid, we're trying our best.

Phoenix never heard Gumshoe call him that before.

Phoenix: Head-in-the... huh?

Gumshoe: Never mind, I'll tell you. It happened last night, about 15 minutes after midnight. There was a boat out on Gourd Lake. In that boat were two men. One of those men shot the other with a pistol.

Maya: And... The shooter was Mr. Edgeworth?

Gumshoe: A cop who arrived on the scene arrested him.

Maya: How did he get there so fast?

Gumshoe: Well... There was a witness. When the report came in, we raced to the lake.

Phoenix: A witness?

Raven: Who was it though?

***Talk about "Edgeworth"*******************

Maya: You don't think Mr. Edgeworth is a... murderer!?

Gumshoe got mad.

Gumshoe: Absolutely not! It's impossible! I don't care if there's a witness either! I don't believe a lick of it!

Raven: Nice going, Maya.

Maya: My bad… R-right! Who cares what the witness says!

Raven: Maya, just stop.

Maya: What?

Phoenix: (I care!)

Maya: ... You really believe in him, don't you, Detective?

Raven: If Mr. Detective does, then so do I! He's my friend!

Gumshoe: Course I do! You heard Kid as well! But... the police are pretty sure he's the killer. Nobody's even really taking this investigation that seriously.

Maya: Oh no!

Gumshoe: After all the help Mr. Edgeworth has been to us... Hard to imagine that no one's standing up to take his side.

Raven understood what Edgeworth was going through.

Raven: Because he's hurt. He's scare to admit things to anyone else, it hurts anyone deep down.

Maya: Well, at least you are, Detective. At least you are.

***Talk about "Defense request"*************

Another matter in mind about the defense request for Phoenix really wants to defend Edgeworth.

Maya: Do you know who will be Mr. Edgeworth's defense attorney in tomorrow's trial?

Gumshoe: He hasn't got one yet.

Raven: You're kidding me!

Gumshoe: Ah… Wish I was.

Maya: What? The trial IS tomorrow, isn't it?

Gumshoe: Well, I don't know the whole story... But apparently no one he's been talking to will take his case.

Maya: W-why not?

Gumshoe: Mr. Edgeworth won't tell me! When you guys showed up, I figured he'd asked you to defend him.

Phoenix: U-unfortunately not...

Raven: He did the same to us as he did to you. We're in the same boat. (Does Edgeworth know about the mysterious blood path's?)

Meaning Raven wanted to know if Edgeworth ever heard of anyone on a killing spree dress as the Shadower on the run.

Gumshoe: Well, pal; you got a job to do! Help out Mr. Edgeworth! Prove that badge you wear isn't just some fancy piece of metal! Prove it to me, pal! Show me you're an attorney! You too, Kid, don't let me down either!

***Talk about "The witness"*****************

Raven: Leaving us with one thing in mind…

Phoenix: Who was this witness?

By the look on Gumshoe's face, no one so far.

Gumshoe: Er, sorry, pal. That's confidential. Anyway, the witness saw everything, apparently. I'm sure they'll turn up at the trial tomorrow.

Raven: Nothing?

Phoenix: Was there only that one witness?

Gumshoe: Yep. It was pretty cold out on the lake last night. And, it was Christmas Eve after all. Still, we're being thorough. You never know when you're going to turn up another witness. That's why we're here today, checking things out. So far, we're coming up empty...

Raven checks on her laptop in the area they were in.

Raven: He's right. Not good…

Maya remembers something out of the blue.

Maya: Oh! It's Christmas today! I'd forgotten. What are you getting me for Christmas, Nick?

Phoenix: Talk to Santa.

Raven: Once we're done, Maya, we'll celebrate.

Maya: Okay.

One of the cops comes over to Gumshoe with news.

Police: Detective Gumshoe, sir!

Gumshoe: What? Find something!?

Police: Um, no, sir. Not yet. But there was a call from the precinct. They want to hold an investigation briefing...

Gumshoe makes his leave with two things to keep in mind and on a look out of the killer.

Gumshoe: A briefing? Right! I'm off! Oh... Sorry, pal. I guess you heard. I gotta go. Any last things you want to ask me about before I head back?

Raven: Just one!

***The autopsy report***********************

And that was the autopsy report on this case.

Maya: Well, yes. Do you have any information on the victim...?

Not yet by the looks of it…

Gumshoe: Sorry... They haven't worked up the autopsy report yet. I'm still waiting for it myself. Actually... Say, if you get the time, drop by the precinct! We can talk more there, pal!

Phoenix: You're not coming back, Detective?

Gumshoe: Erm... Probably not, pal.

Phoenix: So, what should we do if we have something to talk to you about...?

Gumshoe: Ah, right. Here, I'll show you how to get to the precinct. Come down and see me anytime. Kid, place this down.

Once Gumshoe hands the map to the police station to Phoenix and raven scans the whole thing on her laptop, they now know where to go.

Raven: Will do, thanks.

Detective Gumshoe gave you directions to the police station.

Phoenix: Oh, hey! Detective Gumshoe!

Gumshoe yells at Phoenix without thinking first.

Gumshoe: W-what!?

Phoenix: Um, we'd like to take a look around in the park. Can we walk around?

Raven: Please?

Gumshoe: Yeah! No problem, pal. You guys got my permission. And Kid, you see whoever's threatening you, do whatever it takes to defend yourself to run away. Don't try to fight him off alone. Too risky. Report back to me about it or my men right away.

Raven: Yes, Mr. Detective.

Gumshoe walks up close to Phoenix's face.

Gumshoe: And you, pal…

Phoenix: Yes?

Gumshoe: Don't let anything bad happen to her. You do love her, right?

Phoenix: More than anything in the world.

Gumshoe: Then be a man and protect her from this killer! We need him alive if he's the made up Shadower who set Mr. Edgeworth up. If she dies, I'll never forgive you! So don't face this killer alone!

Phoenix: Okay! I got it!

Maya: We'll be Raven's bodyguards.

Raven: I can defend myself you know!

Gumshoe: Alright, thanks. Look, Kid, you can I know that. But be careful. It might be too dangerous to face alone. Trust me!

Gumshoe takes off for now until the others see him again back at the station.

Raven: And there he goes. At least he cared.

Maya: You know, Nick. I think there's something to be said for talking to people when they're busy.

Phoenix: Yeah. They don't have time to think about not giving you information...

Maya: Right! Now, let's get investigating! Where to, Raven? Just stay close to us.

Maya was a bit too close leaning near Raven.

Raven: Right! We should start at the beach area just in case. Come on.

Phoenix rushes to Raven's side for he had to try protecting her too with Maya a bit shaken up in being a guard protecting her friend.

Phoenix: Raven! Wait! Don't wonder off too far.

Raven: Phoenix, I'll be fine.

Phoenix: I know. Just the more the merrier?

Raven: True. It would be silly going off alone in this matter.

The two smile at each other and holding hands.

MOVE TO: Gourd Lake Entrance Gourd Lake Public Beach

Day: December 25

Location: Gourd Lake Public Beach

With some cops on look out, it was a nice view where Raven, Phoenix, and Maya started their investigating at the park with a porch stand, a hotdog stand called Samurai Dogs, and the view of the water looked nice to see from afar. Maya loved it already.

Maya: Wowsers! This is "Gourd Lake"?

Phoenix: Yup. I'm not sure it warrants a "wowsers," though.

Raven laughs.

Raven: You're not Inspector Gadget here, Maya, though you're right. It does look nice.

Maya: Hmm. Probably not. But hey, look at that snack stand!

Phoenix: "Samurai Dogs"...?

If there's anything Maya doesn't love its between burgers and hotdogs to eat.

Maya: I wanna Samurai Dog! Please! I bet they're great!

Raven: Of course you do.

Phoenix: With a name like Samurai Dog, how could they not be?

Maya: They're a little behind the times, though. The kids are all into "The Pink Princess" now. I mean, like, y'know!?

Phoenix: (Nope.)

Raven: We better start looking around for any clues.

Phoenix: Alright. Just stay close to me.

Raven: Phoenix, like I'll ever leave your side.

***Examine hot dog stand********************

The first they look at was the hotdog stand, during the winter times must be a big sale.

Phoenix: A hotdog stand. It's closed... The Christmas fringe looks a little half-baked. The banner reads "Samurai Dogs"... Somebody needs to redecorate.

Raven: Tell me about it, it looks mess up.

***Examine popper (on bench) ****************

As the two kept on looking around, Raven thought she heard a noise being the killer behind Edgeworth or scaring Raven, but it was Maya jumping in the scene so fast to catch her off guard.

Maya: Look at this, Nick.

Raven: Maya! You scared me!

Maya forgot about Raven's issue for the Shadower on the run.

Maya: My bad. Huh? Someone left one of those poppers here. You know, you pull the string...

Phoenix: ...and it goes "pop." Yeah, I know the ones. You see them a lot around New Year's.

Raven looks at the poppers after Maya taken one of them, for some was still new.

Raven: By the looks of these two here are brand news. While the rest… Might be useful to us.

Phoenix: Good point.

Maya: Hey, Nick! It might be a clue! Let's take it.

Phoenix: C'mon, admit it. You just want to pop it, right?

Maya: Was it that obvious?

Phoenix: (A popper... hmm.)

* ***Take it**********************************

They had to take some for a important clue.

Raven: You did some of it already, we'll take the rest.

Phoenix: I suppose it couldn't hurt. Huh? Where'd it go?

Phoenix couldn't find them, but Maya had them.

Maya: I already put it in my pocket.

Raven took them to hold on to unlike Maya who might lose them back accident.

Raven: I got them.

Maya: Wow, Raven, you're faster than me.

Popper put in pocket.

After taking care of the first part, the next was at the woods on the other side.

Raven: Let's continue here.

While walking to the woods, Raven heard another strange noise for she and Phoenix thought Maya was messing around again.

Phoenix: Again, Maya?

Raven: Please don't play with the evidences.

Maya: Huh? But I'm not. I only touch one. See?

Maya shows them she didn't have anything in her hands.

Phoenix: She's right. (Then where's the noise coming from?)

Things started to get a bit freaky.

Maya: So you didn't do anything, Nick?

Phoenix: I wouldn't dream of that.

Raven: Then… Are we the only three here? Or is there someone else? …!

Raven looks up for come flying down from a tree was a wicked laugh of a murder 'with a voice box to hide the killer's real one' tries cutting Raven for her to panic and move away from the deadly hit in time for it was none other than the real Shadower.

Phoenix: Raven!

Raven: It's the man in black from this morning!

Maya was happy to see the legend of the killer being real.

Maya: Wow! It's really The Shadower! But oh no! He's going after Raven!

The killer stares down at Raven for she was too scared to move or to defend herself from the danger at hand.

Raven: Who… Who are you!? Are you the murder behind Edgeworth's innocence's!? What do you want with me!?

The Shadower point to Raven.

?: **I want you to die.**

The Shadower swings his machete at Raven for her to scream and out run the killer as fast as she could though he was faster.

Phoenix: Raven! Run away!

Raven tries to only for the Shadower to grab hold of her long hair to be pulled back hard to be grabbed from behind, to grab one of her breasts to yell out in pain allowing him to slash her throat open.

Raven: No! Stop!

Phoenix: Let her go!

Phoenix pushes Raven out of Shadower's hands in time for the two to roll down the hill to safety as he tries shielding his girlfriend from the hard impact fall; the killer follows them until Maya comes up with a bucket to sneak up from behind.

Maya: He! You! Go, go, Gadget bucket!

Maya throws the bucket at the Shadower's head to miss his target as she grabs a branch to make loud noises for he couldn't see anything. Though he swings his machete all over the place for Maya to move away in time.

Maya: Hey! Stay away from my friends, you monster! What gives you the right in killing them anyway!?

All of a sudden, a strange smoke bomb goes off for Maya covers her face in time as the Shadower got the bucket off and disappears in front of her with a smile on his face within the smoke. For Maya couldn't find him anywhere but he will return again to strike, for that getting to the woods for help comes first as she checks on Phoenix and Raven down the bottom of the hill.

Maya: Nick! Raven! You two alright!?

Phoenix was fine waking up.

Phoenix: So the killer's real. That doesn't explain why he went after Raven. This looks bad…

Maya comes down to help her friends.

Maya: There you are. Ah! Nick!

Phoenix: What? (Why do I feel something soft…?)

Maya was shock to find Phoenix on top of Raven and his hand accidentally squeezing one of Raven's boobs to like it a bit but freaks out he grabbed them when he saved Raven and falling down, as he got up to be forgiven.

Phoenix: (Oh, no.) I didn't mean to!

Maya slaps Phoenix on the head.

Maya: Nick! You pervert!

Phoenix: It was an accident!

Raven looked like she didn't care.

Raven: Huh? Where's the killer?

Maya: I don't know. I slow him down for you two until he made his escape in mid-air.

Phoenix: Maya, try to be more careful next time.

Maya: I didn't want you two to die!

Phoenix: Raven, you doing okay?

Raven: Yeah. I thought I can defend myself from him. We're not safe here, but we have to keep on working.

Phoenix hugs Raven.

Phoenix: I'm glad you're alright. Let's keep going, we got off lucky so let's be more careful next time, okay.

Maya: That's crazy! 

Raven was fine with that, staying close and not splitting up was the only way to stay out of danger.

Raven: It's the only chance we have. I want to solve this case for Edgeworth. I may be afraid but I won't stop following my dreams. Let's go.

The two follow Raven in the beach side area of the woods they go with Maya and Phoenix following her.

Maya: Sometimes I can never understand Raven.

Phoenix: I don't like where this is going neither, still I love a woman who looks cute and following the goal in saving lives to being innocent.

Maya: Making you two the perfect couple.

Phoenix: (I just hope he doesn't show up again. I won't let Raven die on me.)

MOVE TO: Beach Gourd Lake Woods

Day: December 25

Location: Gourd Lake Woods

After getting to the lake woods area, the three took a few minute breather after what happen of The Shadower on the run, there were in a good looking part of the park. With a nice lake view, in the woods, and what looked like someone was camping. Having a red van, a tent, lots of camera things all over, and a picnic set up.

Raven: This looks nice to have a stroll in the park like this.

Maya breathes in the fresh air.

Maya: I like it here, Nick. Look... someone's camping!

Maya points out for the other two to see.

Raven: You're right.

Phoenix: They've got guts, camping at the scene of a murder. Not to mention a killer on the loose.

Raven: I wouldn't like to camp here.

Maya thought of something.

Maya: Hey, hey, Nick! Raven! If they were camping here last night, they might know something about the murder!

Phoenix: (That's true...) Good call, Maya. Let's go talk to them.

Raven: Looking for things and talking to someone, let's get to it.

Phoenix: Stay close, you two.

***Examine camera***************************

Raven looks around to scan more clues, only to find a big camera standing up.

Raven: Wow. The camera looks so cool looking. Though… Why do I get the feeling I seen this type before, I know I have. But where…? Phoenix! Maya! I found something about the camera!

The two come up to look at the camera as well for Raven hacks in to get upload some photos carefully for it was a tricky move to do to take some time for most to be on the laptop.

* ***With popper******************************

Phoenix: You're right, Raven. This camera has a mic and some sort of attachment. It must take pictures when triggered by a noise.

Raven: Hard to come around where I use to work at.

Maya loved the camera.

Maya: Wow! Cool! Let's try it out! *cough*

Maya tries talking into the camera with the microphone to hear herself speak.

Maya: "Hi, I'm Nick!" ... Maybe I'm not saying it loud enough.

Maya tries it again a bit louder.

Maya: "HEY! I'M NICK!" ... Huh.

One more time to let it all out.

Maya: NIIIIIIIII...IIIIIIIIICK!

That time hurtled both Phoenix and Raven's ears from Maya's shouting.

Phoenix: Will you stop that?

Raven: The microphone's not on!

Maya: Maybe it's broken?

Maya tries shaking the camera to kicking it many times.

Raven: MAYA!

Phoenix: D-don't kick it! Maybe it isn't set to respond to voices?

Maya stops.

Maya: Well what then? I know!

Maya gets out a spare of party poppers.

Phoenix: The party popper...?

Raven: I wouldn't. The camera's noise picture capturing.

It was too late, once Maya sets off another set of party poppers the camera goes snap shots so many times meaning the microphone was working well.

*BANG*

*klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik*

Maya: … Yep. It responded.

Raven: Now you done it.

Maya: Why's that.

When Raven pointed out to Maya, a woman shouts out being very angry on what Maya did for the camera was hers.

?: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw! Hey, you! Git yer hands offa' that!

Maya: Eek!

Maya moves away for the camera wasn't working.

?: What in the Sam Hill...!? Look what ya done now! There goes a whole roll of film!

Maya felt bad on what she did.

Maya: Ah? Wha... huh? S-sorry!

?: Sorry's nice but it don't pay my bills! Y'all know how much a roll of that film costs!?

Raven: (Yeah, a lot.)

Maya: I-I'll pay you back!

?: What were ya'll thinkin' settin' off a party-popper in a place like this?

Maya: Uh... well...

?: What! Don't try to play stupid with me just 'cause you think I'm some country bumpkin! Yeah, I know how y'all Yanks think! "I say, those southern folks talk with that exaggerated drawl, why they must be dumb!" Well let me tell you, just because I might be dumb don't mean we all are!

The woman was scaring Maya for she wish to fix it but couldn't.

Maya: N-Nick, help! Raven!

Raven: (So its her.)

Looks like Raven knows the woman.

?: And who are you two, now? Her chaperone?

Phoenix: Yeah, uh, no, rather, uh...We're sort of... friends?

?: Jus' figure out what y'all are gonna say and say it for bejeezum's sake! Gawd, I'd rather sit through one of papa's drawls than listen to you stutter all day.

Phoenix: (Oh boy... I guess we should pay her for the film...)

?: Watch it!

Phoenix: Yes ma'am. (On second thought, I'll pay later...)

Maya: I'm really sorry!

Raven: Hey! Calm down! Don't you know who we are!?

***Present Attorney's Badge*****************

Phoenix presents his attorney badge to the woman for she was from Texas by the way she was talking.

Phoenix: I, er, this is my badge.

?: Huh? Aren't badges supposed t'be all shiny and impressive? You a cop or something?

Phoenix: Umm... I'm a lawyer.

Raven: With partners.

?: Wh-what!? Y'all ain't gonna try and pull one o' them lawsuits on me over that film now? Cause I'll have y'all know I'm a fighter and I wrassled meaner lookin' things'n you!

Phoenix: N-no, that's not it at all. We're here investigating a murder that took place here, on the lake.

The woman finally understood who they were.

?: A murder...? ... Sounds cool! Why didn't y'all say that in the first place! Go ahead, ask me anything ya like!

Phoenix: (Finally! Some cooperation!)

Raven: Good to know. (Yep, hasn't change one bit.)

?: You too. Y'all can come out of hiding now. I won't bite. Hard.

Phoenix: (Come to think of it, where did Maya get to?)

Raven: Right here.

May comes out of hiding behind Raven's back.

Maya: S-sorry... I-I was feeling a little overwhelmed. The culture gap and all...

?: Never you mind, honey. I kin' talk Yank for ya if... ahem... if it pleases you?

Maya: Th-thanks. I think I'll be okay.

Lotta: Great then! I'm Lotta, Lotta Hart, but y'all can call me Lotta! I'm here photographing meteor showers for a research project. Mighty pleased ta meet ya! So yer a lawyer, huh? Tell the truth, yer badge is a lot more impressive than you are.

A friend to Raven's who works on her own best photograph shots in magazines name Lotta Hart. Loud mouth who likes big scoops who means well, with orange puffy hair, with a white hair band around it, with a heavy green jacket, cares a lot of cameras, with a backpack on her back, carrying a black box of it as well, a yellow shirt in the jacket, blue jeans, a white boots.

Maya: Hah hah!

Phoenix: *glare*

Phoenix wasn't too happy what Maya did to Lotta's camera.

Maya: Hah... hah... oh. Ahem.

Raven: So it is you, Lotta Hart. Long time, no see.

Lotta smiles for she was happy to see Raven again.

Lotta: Raven? Holy biscuits! It is you! Come here!

Raven: Hey!

The two hug each other.

Maya: You two know each other?

Raven: Yeah, we knew each other for quite some time to help me out.

Lotta: You bet I did! I thought you leave that son of gun Bobby loser any time soon.

Raven: Of course. It wasn't easy. And you have too?

Lotta: You betcha! He was no good. I see you got a man with you. Too cute. I'm a bit jealous.

Phoenix and Raven turn red when Lotta said that.

Raven: Lotta, please.

Phoenix: Raven's a cutie.

Lotta: I hope you treat her better than her dumb old boss was to her.

Phoenix: No problems here, we're happy being together. (Please don't remind me.)

Lotta took a quick picture of the two couple.

Lotta: I'm keeping this shot for myself.

***Talk about "What happened"***************

Getting to the questions at hand to ask Lotta and a warning about the Shadower in the woods to beware of for Raven was worried about her safety doing this job alone.

Lotta: Oh yeah, when was that murder, anyway? I ain't seen much television lately.

Phoenix: It happened late in the night on Christmas Eve.

Lotta: That so? Christmas Eve?

Phoenix: A man on a boat was shot... Did you see anything?

Raven: Please tell us. Lotta.

Looks like Lotta might know a bit what she heard about.

Lotta: You need information that badly, do ya? Well, lemme see. A boat, ya say? I reckon I mighta seen one... not sure though. Y'all gotta remember I've been watching this here lake for a good three days now. I had seen enough boats to choke a mule. Kinda hard to remember which I seen when.

***Talk about "Lotta"***********************

Maya: So, what is it you do, Lotta?

Raven: Can you tell? Lotta's the best of the best photo taken shooter I seen in the world. Much faster and hard to come by in made up stories now and then.

Lotta: Huh? Me? Hah hah. Y'all don't really want to know that, do ya? Actually, I'm a research student at Country U., right in the heart of the heartland.

Raven: The one and only.

Lotta was one of those people…

Lotta: Now looky here, Raven. I get real stories on creatures; I know there are real ones in this world. I can someday prove it.

Raven: (She's at it again…) If you say so.

Maya: Wow! Neat! Nick! She's a research student at a university! Country U.!

Phoenix: Uh... so I hear.

Raven: I saw Lotta many time as she part time job.

Maya: So, when did you come up here?

Lotta: Hmm, lemme see... I guess it was 'bout three days ago.

Phoenix: What are you photographing?

Lotta: D-didn't I tell y'all that already? Meteors! Yep, meteor showers!

Phoenix: (Falling stars...?)

Raven: (The Shadower? No, I don't think she's knows of him yet.)

***Talk about "The camera"******************

Maya was looking at Lotta's amazing camera and trying to do any more accidental damages to it.

Maya: That's quite a camera you have there.

Lotta: Y'all better know it! It's German-made. A genuine Solingen!

Raven: It's her hobby.

Phoenix: (Isn't that where they make knives...?)

Maya: Umm... So, what's that device you have stuck to the camera?

Lotta: Huh? Device?

Maya: It started moving all by itself when I fired my party popper...

Lotta: Oh that? That triggers the shutter whenever it detects certain sounds. It's programmed to pick up loud noises right now.

Maya: A programmable camera! Neat!

Raven: Nice one you got here.

Lotta: Don't your hacking skills I see. Go ahead and scan away, it's safe.

Raven: Thanks.

Lotta allows Raven to do so to get a little as she could from the camera's works, could come in hand later on.

Lotta's Camera added to the Court Record.

***Present Lotta's Camera*******************

Raven shows it on her 3-D screen pop up.

Lotta: Has all the works from the inside and out, love it.

Raven: Yep.

Phoenix: Lotta?

Lotta: Yeah?

Phoenix: So, your camera... it triggers on loud explosion noises?

Lotta: Ayup.

Phoenix: Actually, the victim in the case we're researching-he was shot with a pistol.

Lotta: A pistol...?

Raven looks it up.

Raven: That might be the case to shoot off from a gunshot if it did happened.

Phoenix: Right. Now wouldn't a gunshot make a similar noise to our party popper...?

Lotta: I guess it would.

Phoenix: Your camera... didn't get a picture of the murder, did it?

Lotta: ... Hey! Y'all are pretty bright!

No one didn't think it did.

Raven: It does!?

Phoenix: Huh?

Lotta: I see what yer sayin'... Tell ya what; I'll have a look-see at my film.

Phoenix: It would have been a photo taken late last night...

Lotta: I checked 'em once; don't remember if there was anything on 'em though. But what if I got sumtin'! I could be a witness to a genuine murder! Yeehaw! I'll go check that film. Y'all come back now, y'hear?

Raven: Thank you, Lotta!

Lotta rushes back to her vehicle to look at the photo it might of took from last night.

Maya: She went inside her SUV. I guess we should come back later...

Before the three went anywhere else, lots of sharp knives came flying out at Raven, Maya, and Phoenix about to be hit for it was really coming at them fast.

Raven: Phoenix! Maya!

They all duck to the ground in time only for the trees and rocks to get hit from them and a few from Lotta's SUV.

Phoenix: He's here!?

Raven sees the Shadower watching them from afar laughing.

Raven: Hey! Get back here!

Phoenix: Raven! Wait!

Raven runs into the woods itself to get the Shadower only to disappear from her in seconds and nowhere to be found.

Raven: He's gone!

Maya was worried about Lotta's safety.

Maya: Nick! Raven! Lotta's still inside the SUV!

Lotta comes charging out of the car in anger.

Lotta: Dear God! Is someone trying to kill me!? My SUV's scratched up! By sharp kitchen knives!

Maya: The Shadower strike again.

Lotta remembers hearing about that.

Lotta: No way… He's for real!? Where!?

Raven: Lotta! He could've killer us! He's trying to get to me.

Lotta; Really? I didn't know. Strange…

Lotta remembers something.

Raven: What is?

Lotta: I have been seeing lots of blood on other parts of the lake and not to mention a couple of cute fury bunnies' dead bodies being hung on trees. Good thing he didn't go after me, but why you, Raven?

Raven was really worried.

Raven: I don't know…

Phoenix spotted something.

Phoenix: Look at this.

It was a rope that was pulled when Lotta set on it without looking.

Lotta: I did that?

Raven: The Shadower trap this whole place.

Maya: Why is he doing all of this!? Why go after Raven!?

Phoenix: I don't know. We better go to the criminal affairs department to tell Gumshoe's what's going on.

Raven: From bad to worse, we have to tell him. Lotta, watch yourself.

Lotta: Ha! I reckon I'll be fine! I'll stay low and defend myself if I must. I'll find the photo and you guys do the rest. Stay out of trouble from the Shadower, ya all hear?

Raven: Yeah, you go do that. Let's get going.

Lotta goes back in hiding in her SUV still standing as Phoenix, Maya, and Raven head to the area where Gumshoe works at getting the autopsy by now and telling him about the Shadower's after Raven.

Phoenix: I know this legendary killer is dress up to murder us, this is just getting crazy.

Maya: I'm starting not to like this area anymore.

MOVE TO: Criminal Affairs Dept.

Day: December 25

Location: Police Department Criminal Affairs

Waiting around the building with lots of officers working so hard in solving the case for Edgeworth under Gumshoe's orders isn't so easy to do. With lots to get along with the other three willing to help out and stopping the Shadower before he strikes again. Maya tries looking around to find Gumshoe.

Maya: ... I guess Detective Gumshoe is still in that meeting.

Somehow he came to them just in time.

Gumshoe: Hey! Thanks for coming down, pal! Hey, kid.

Maya: Detective Gumshoe!

Gumshoe: We just finished the meeting. For better or for worse...

Phoenix: (I get the feeling we're in for some bad news...)

Raven: Before we get to that. Look! We ran into the Shadower, he's after me. Almost killed us twice in the park.

Raven shows a couple of photos she took on her computer for Gumshoe was freaking out.

Gumshoe: Holy-! He's real!? You guys would've been killed!

Phoenix: We think he might be…

Gumshoe finishes the rest.

Gumshoe: Behind Mr. Edgeworth being a criminal? Damn straight! From this he also kills crows or ravens' heads as a warning. A clear mess up cut with a sharp tool in seconds. Kid, just keep doing what you're doing. I'll make sure my men stop this maniac before he does anymore damage or worse.

Raven: But…

Gumshoe: No way I'll let you die on me!

Raven: (That's what I'm afraid of.)

***Talk about "The victim"******************

Getting asking a few questions in mind…

Gumshoe: Okay so besides that mess, ask me away.

Phoenix: Do you know anything about the victim yet?

Bad news for Gumshoe doesn't have anything on him.

Gumshoe: No, no... Still can't I.D. him.

Maya: Has Mr. Edgeworth said anything?

And another.

Gumshoe: Not a word.

Raven: We're in big trouble if we don't get one thing in mind.

***Talk about "The meeting"*****************

Phoenix: So, how did the meeting go?

Gumshoe: I can't tell you, pal! You're a lawyer!

Phoenix: T-true...

Raven: Sorry we asked.

Gumshoe had one thing to say.

Gumshoe: ... Y'know... I don't know what to believe anymore. Sure, Mr. Edgeworth's human like you or me. Still... I get the feeling that if he'd done something wrong, he wouldn't go hiding it. That's just the kind of guy he is. Why can't anyone else see that?

How Gumshoe described Edgeworth's personality was right, it was sad seeing him like this and it was hurting him.

Maya: So, they think that Mr. Edgeworth did it...?

Raven: He's not a bad guy! He's just hurt! He needs people who care as his friends…

Gumshoe: Well, the trials starting tomorrow, as scheduled. I get it, Kid, it does hurt to see Mr. Edgeworth hurt the most.

Maya: I see...

Gumshoe was very upset.

Gumshoe: ...

Phoenix: Umm... hey, in the end you did tell us about the meeting!

Gumshoe: ... Don't go telling anyone else, pal.

Phoenix: Y-yes, sir!

Raven: Like we would.

Gumshoe: And... Do me a favor! Stand by Mr. Edgeworth! He needs help, and you're the ones to help him! I'm sure he's got some reason why he won't talk to us.

Maya: Thanks, Detective Gumshoe.

***Talk about "Trusting Edgeworth"**********

There was one thing on Maya's mind she wanted to ask to Gumshoe's about.

Maya: Detective Gumshoe... How come you trust Mr. Edgeworth so much?

Gumshoe: Well, I'd think that was obvious. We got a strong working relationship, us two. We trust each other, and that's how it works.

Maya: A "working relationship"?

Raven: Well, they are partners after all.

Gumshoe: That's right! We are! See, Mr. Edgeworth always gets his defendants declared "guilty" every time. Yeah, his methods might be a little extreme at times. But... there's a reason! He trusts our investigation, see? He trusts us to get the right man! That's why I work extra hard, pal. We've got to earn that trust he places in us.

Maya understands.

Maya: I see...

Gumshoe: Mr. Edgeworth is a man you can trust... And you have my word on that!

Raven: Got that part right. And speaking of which…

***Talk about "The autopsy report"**********

Getting to the autopsy copy Raven needs to put in and Phoenix too on what's the deal.

Phoenix: I was wondering, did you ever get that autopsy report?

Gumshoe: Oh, that? Yeah, I made a copy for you. Here, Kid, get it all down.

Raven: On it!

Raven scans the forms down for they have another clue to use at tomorrow's trial.

Raven: So who's the prosecutor we're going up against? If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Detective.

Gumshoe looked upset again for he knew right away who it was Phoenix and Raven will soon be facing someone new and tough to beat.

Gumshoe: Not good. He's a tough one to beat out of all the prosecutors besides Mr. Edgeworth in the world. A teacher to him now being turned against the man, goes by Manfred von Karma.

Phoenix: Manfred von Karma…?

Maya: Who's that?

Raven might of heard about him after looking up what he looks like and his many works he won to bring people to being guilty innocent or not.

Gumshoe: Well, I have seen him a few times. He's a mean one so watch yourselves. If he did capture the Shadower would be proven guilty in seconds after one day in court. Boom! Just like that! Still… Someone like him who trained Mr. Edgeworth is turning against him? I don't get it. So be careful of the man, pal. I mean it!

Raven found a lot of magazines and newspaper all about Manfred's fine work.

Raven: Oh, yeah… I did a lot of reports about him under Bobby's orders. Manfred von Karma. Phoenix, we have to be careful with him. This guy won many cases to declare guilty on anyone even those who turn against him. Saving lives from bad criminals but his heart as cold as ice. Born in Germany and married a while back in the U.S. with a daughter, he always loves having a perfect victory and he never lost once. Well, he better think again when we win the case and get Edgeworth away from his ex-teacher. I hate people when they use others for their gamed without caring. He doesn't scare me that's for sure.

Phoenix: You're not kidding. We can't lose to likes of him.

Added Autopsy Report to the Court Record.

The three were grateful to be aiding Gumshoe on the case as well as him aiding them.

Phoenix: Thank you.

Gumshoe: It's no problem, really. We'll be watching your back with a few men I got. No way will this Shadower get you, Kid.

Raven: You be careful too.

Gumshoe: Like this guy will stop me. Don't you worry.

Maya was looking at the photo seeing an article on one thing looking old for her to see a familiar face on a cover.

Maya: ...Nick?

Phoenix: Huh?

Maya looks at it carefully.

Maya: Can you show me that photo of the victim? That face...!

Phoenix: Someone you know?

Raven: Who is it?

Maya: I... I don't know. I just have this feeling that I met him somewhere a long time ago. ...

Raven: Well, if it comes back to you let us know. Let's go back to the lake, Lotta might have the photo by now.

Maya: Really? Do we have to with the Shadower around?

Phoenix points out to the girls lots of cops.

Phoenix: I don't think we'll be alone with these guys around 24/7.

Raven: Then let's go.

MOVE TO: Gourd Lake Entrance

Gourd Lake Public Beach

Gourd Lake Woods

Day: December 25

Location: Gourd Lake Woods

Back to the lake side woods they return to seeing Lotta was still okay for she was waiting for them.

Raven: Lotta!

Maya: Lotta!

Lotta: Hey y'all! Hey Raven! No sign of The Shadower yet, but I'll be ready to take his picture to make tons of headlights.

Raven: Just be careful.

Lotta: I know, I can defend myself too you know. Wait up a sec! We got bingo!

Maya: Bingo...?

Lotta got something, two things from her camera it took from last night, might be big.

Lotta: My automatic camera took two pictures last night!

Maya: Hey!

Lotta: This is them. Take a look!

Lotta hands over the photos to Phoenix for him and Maya to look at for Raven makes copies on her laptop to scan on to.

Raven: My end's good. What do we got here…?

Phoenix: Wait...!

It shows it in black and white of someone was shooting the murder victim on a boat for it can take far away shots very well.

Lotta: See? See? He's shooting him with that pistol!

Raven: Why would Edgeworth…? This can't be him shooting someone!

Phoenix: I-it looks like that, yes.

Maya: But you can't really tell who that is shooting.

Lotta: Yeah, well there was enough fog out there last night t' strangle a bullfrog. But, y'know... Seeing these photos reminded me of something.

Maya: What...?

Raven: What's that?

Lotta: I saw the murder happen. I'm a witness!

Looks like Lotta will be taking the stand tomorrow.

Maya: Whaaaaaaa!?

Phoenix: A-are you serious!?

Raven: You are!?

Lotta: Course!

Phoenix: (How do you forget...never mind.)

Lotta: Y'all reckon I should tell the cops?

Raven was being sarcastic in her head.

Raven: (Ah… You think so!?)

***I reckon so******************************

Of course Lotta has too tell the cops in order to get more answers in saving Edgeworth on a false crime he didn't do.

Phoenix: I... reckon so!

Raven: So no Shadower in these photos, huh? He' still has something to do with this whole mess.

Lotta wasn't too happy on what Phoenix said for her to tell the cops.

Lotta: What's that? Now don't y'all go tryin' to mock my accent! I'm a sensitive lady! Hey, so, I'm off to talk to the cops. Y'all can have this photo. Later.

Raven: Lotta?

Phoenix stops Lotta from going anywhere.

Phoenix: W-w-wait! Lotta!

Lotta: What? Can't y'all see I'm kinda busy?

Phoenix: T-tell us what you saw, too! Please?

Raven begs Lotta to tell them what she does know.

Raven: Please, Lotta! Help us!

Lotta: Nice try, honey, but I wasn't born yesterday. I'm a witness, and that means I'm on the side of justice, and that means the cops! I'd sooner eat the south side of a north-bound skunk than tell you!

No good for them.

Maya: L-Lotta!

Lotta: Don't let it get your skivvies in a bunch. Friends today, enemies tomorrow! Well, maybe not for Raven that's true. Or was that the other way round? No matter. I'm gone! Hey! Maybe they'll let me do some testifying! Hot darn! Oh, Raven. Try to stay alive for me, okay? Good luck on your end.

Raven: Lotta…? (What's up with her?)

Lotta goes off running to continue her job, no luck now until tomorrow.

Maya: She left... Well, that's one more witness. What do we do now, Nick? Raven?

Phoenix: (Well, if she saw something, there's not much we can do about it. The question is: what exactly did she see...? I guess we'll find out in the trial tomorrow.)

Raven looks at the photos.

Raven: I sure hope so between Lotta's help and these photos to use.

Lake Photo added to the Court Record.

Phoenix, Maya, and Raven continue their work at the public beach place of the lake park area next.

Phoenix: Let's try this place next.

Raven: I just hope Lotta won't be hurt from the Shadower.

Maya: Me either.

Phoenix: Knowing that woman, she can surprisingly take care of herself.

MOVE TO: Gourd Lake Public Beach

Day: December 25

Location: Gourd Lake Public Beach

Back to the area from the beginning around it, seeing there was nothing new or no signs of the Shadower. From the looks of all the cops watching he's in hiding very sneaky of him to do as Phoenix, Raven, and Maya have another look around and watching their backs from any danger in case it comes back again. For some cops on look at as for the rest aren't doing their part questioning people any more.

Maya: Looks like the police have given up their questioning.

Raven: Looks that way besides protecting us. Are these enough men to stop the Shadower?

Soon the three hear a familiar voice, well to both Phoenix and Raven who appears to be here today.

?: Hey!

It was a man in red dress as Santa Claus, to Maya it looks like it.

Maya: Aah! N-Nick! Raven! Look! I think Santa's mad at you!

?: Long time no see, Nick.

Maya: Nick... you know Santa!? Wow... Nick and St. Nick... Hey! I see the connection!

Raven: Okay, now you're starting act silly. That's not Santa!

Phoenix: Yeah! Don't be ridiculous!

The beard and hat comes off for it was Larry Butz in the flesh and working hard for the holidays to bump into his friend Phoenix.

Butz: Dude, it's me! L... Larry! What are you doing here!? Isn't it obvious? I'm working my day job! I sell Samurai Dogs! Want one? Gotta get money for dates, you know. My girl Kiyance deserves the best!

Looks like Larry has another girlfriend.

Raven: Hey! It's Larry when you and I first met, Phoenix!

Phoenix: Thought I never see him again at a time like this. (K-Kiyance...? Not another model, I hope...)

Butz: Oh, Kiyance's a fine, fine woman, Nick. It was her idea that I wear this costume! She was all "You go girlfriend!" Y'know? She bought this costume for me!

Phoenix and Raven think that Larry looks silly in it.

Phoenix: That... that's great, Larry.

Raven: Oh, brother…

But Maya likes it.

Maya: Wow! A Santa costume! She must be really nice!

Larry likes seeing Maya looking cute to him.

Butz: Whoa! Cute! Nick! Who's she? She's not your...?

Phoenix knows Larry was getting the wrong idea.

Phoenix: Not my... what? N-no, she's not! Raven is!

Maya: He's taken and we're just friends. I'm his partner, Maya Fey. I'm, uh, the little sister.

Butz: Sister...? ... Wow, Nick, must be tough. Working nine to five, having to take care of a little sister...

Maya corrects Larry.

Maya: N-no, I'm not Nick's sister, I'm my older sister's little sister...

Raven: She's Mia's little sister.

Now Larry gets it.

Butz: Huh. Sounds great!

Phoenix: (Don't worry, Maya, he's not listening...)

Larry checks out Raven.

Butz: Hey… Nick! You and Silver Hair Cutie Raven are dating? No way! Lucky you…

Raven: So? He loves me on who I am, as I am for him.

Butz: You know, if Nick does anything like cheating on you I'm here to hold you. Maybe now if you like…

Larry tries to hit on Raven again, not this time for she punches him in the face.

Maya: Yikes!

Raven: Don't touch me!

Butz: Owie!

Raven: If there anything I hate more than people being used and too good to themselves, its perverts like you!

Larry begs in forgiveness to Raven.

Butz: Okay! Sorry! Won't happen again!

Raven: That's better.

Phoenix: (Wow… What a woman. Guess I don't have to worry about her when it comes Larry showing his moves.) Look, Larry? We need to talk to you.

Butz: What's up?

***Talk about "What happened"***************

After that craziness for Larry hitting on Maya and Raven, they and Phoenix had questions to ask Larry to help them out since he was also Edgeworth's childhood friend too.

Phoenix: Hey, Larry. There was a murder here last night... You work here. Have you heard anything?

Raven: Anything at all?

Maya: Nick, you're wasting your time. Last night was Christmas Eve! He was with Kiyance, obviously! He wouldn't have been standing out here in the cold!

What Maya just said made Larry a bit out of balances.

Butz: Oof!

Maya:?

Phoenix: I think what you just said caught him off guard, Maya.

Meaning Larry wasn't as he was trying to hit on that girl many times with no luck so far, other than hanging out by the looks of it.

Butz: N-no, it's just... Kiyance's not in town right now. She... she's in Hawaii on a photo shoot.

Larry was no doubt lying.

Raven: Smooth operator we got.

Phoenix: (A model. I knew it.) Well, anyway, there was a murder here on the lake. The trial's tomorrow.

Butz: Huh. Neat.

Phoenix: The defendant is Edgeworth. Miles Edgeworth.

Maya: Um, Nick? Why would Larry know Edgeworth...?

Raven: I think I know why.

Raven could tell he, Phoenix, and Edgeworth know each other since they were kids as Larry was shocked to hear the news.

Butz: Whoa, Nick! You don't mean THAT Miles Edgeworth!? Old Edgey!?

Phoenix: Yeah. He's a murder suspect.

Butz: Wh-whoa! Murder?

Larry was shocked and sad to hear.

Maya: Huh? You know Mr. Edgeworth, Larry?

Butz: Yeah! Of course! Edgey was in the same class as us in grade school!

Big news to Maya to hear.

Maya: Whaaaaaaaaat!?

Raven: Yep.

***Talk about "Samurai Dogs"****************

Maya: Umm... umm... tell me about the dogs!

Raven: She loves hotdogs and burgers.

Larry sees the hotdog stands behind them.

Butz: Huh? Oh, you mean the Samurai Dogs?

Maya: W-why are they Samurai Dogs? I... I mean they kind of look gourd-shaped.

Butz: Oh, well originally, they were Gourd Dogs! Y'know, like "guard dogs"?

Maya: Ouch...

Larry shows the hotdogs in a shape of a the made up sea creature.

Raven: Made them in a shape of a made up sea monster, cute.

Butz: The Samurai thing was Kiyance's idea. Oh, she's my woman, y'know. She was all "change the name and you go girlfriend!" She made me that banner! Man, the kids can't get enough of those Samurai Dogs!

After hearing about it, all of a sudden made Maya not wanted to eat it anymore.

Maya: Erm...Something about that just seems... wrong.

Butz: Oh, and guess what? We're getting a ton of customers here at the lake what with the big news!

Maya: The "big news"...?

Butz: Yeah! Gourdy!

Maya: G-"Gourdy"...?

Raven: (He's one of those types to believe, isn't he?)

***Talk about "Edgeworth"*******************

Getting back to the business at hand…

Maya: So, Mr. Edgeworth was your classmate, Larry?

Butz: Yeah, Nick, him, and I used to hang out all the time.

Raven: (Sounds sweet.)

Maya: Wow... I never knew.

Butz: Don't get me wrong. He's always been kind of a stick in the mud. Studying all the time, trying to "be like father."

Edgeworth being like his father once was back then, huh?

Maya: Like his father...?

Butz: Yeah. Edgey's pop was a famous defense lawyer back in the day.

Maya: Wow. Wait... You said "defense lawyer"?

Butz: Yeah.

And other than that he was a defense lawyer.

Raven: I never knew that…

Maya: Wait a second! But Mr. Edgeworth is a prosecuting attorney!

Butz: What? Edgey's got a proboscis on his knee!?

Raven: What now?

Maya: No, no-he's a "prosecuting attorney." That's like the total opposite of a defense lawyer!

Butz: ...Huh. Go figure! He always used to talk about defending the "weak" that were "unable to defend themselves." Man, he used to go on and on about man's duty to society and all that. What a bore! I wonder what changed his mind, though? Do you know, Nick?

Phoenix: ...

Maya: Nick...?

Raven: I wonder what made Edgeworth wanted to be from a prosecutor lawyer instead of a defense lawyer?

***Talk about "Gourdy"**********************

The word Gourdy has been stuck in Maya's mind all day to finally ask Larry the question.

Maya: Umm... what's "Gourdy"?

Raven and Phoenix saw this part coming, she had to ask.

Raven: (Here we go…)

Butz: Huh? You mean you don't know? It's here, in this very lake! A giant, mysterious monster! Gourdy!

Maya: A... monster?

Butz: Yeah. Check it out. This is an article from yesterday's newspaper. There's a photo!

Larry shows a photo of sightings of Gourdy the seas monster in the background newspaper in the lake being shown where two other people stood in front. Maya likes it for Raven scans a copy just in case.

Maya: Wow! It's r-really real! Nick! Raven! A monster! A real monster!

Raven: This might be useful. Yet, I still don't believe it.

Butz: Well, it's there.

Phoenix looks at it next.

Phoenix: Umm... yeah. (It's probably just a log or something... right?) Hey... there's a quote here from the person who took the photo. Hmm? What's this? "I set the camera to automatic, and when we got into the frame..."I heard a loud 'bang'! Like an explosion... followed by the sound of something slipping into the water..."

Maya: I wish I could have seen it!

Raven and Phoenix thought of something.

Raven: (Loud noises from the murder last night to the camera going off by sound. Hmm… Sounds familiar here.)

Phoenix: (Why would there be a sound like an explosion...?) Larry. Could I borrow this article from you?

Butz: Sure, no problem. That'll be one million dollars!

Maya: O-one million...?

Phoenix: (Grow up, Larry.)

Raven slaps Larry on the head from behind.

Raven: Get real!

Butz: Okay! A dollar please!

Phoenix pays for it to hold to as a clue.

Gourdy Article added to the Court Record.

Maya wanted to look at the article again.

Maya: Hey Nick, show me that article once more. "I set the camera to automatic, and when we got into the frame... I heard a loud 'bang'! Like an explosion… followed by the sound of something slipping into the water..." How romantic! And cool! I mean, to think, a real monster!

Butz: Yeah. I'm just glad I'm selling more dogs!

Raven: That has nothing to do with the case at hand.

Butz: I know, but I'm making good money.

Taking an hour break for Phoenix, Maya, and Raven headed back to the building to think things through and had a bite to eat 'also to drink', trying to think where to go to next.

MOVE TO: Wright & Co. Law Offices

Raven: So, what do we do or go to next?

Phoenix: This seem harder in a third case as I thought it would be.

Raven: Tell me about it, plus with the Shadower, its hard where he'll show up next.

Maya was thinking of something really hard.

Maya: ...

Raven: Maya?

Phoenix: What is it?

Maya: Oh. Nothing... just, something's been bothering me. ... Could you show me that autopsy report once more?

Raven: Here.

Maya looks at the report once more remembering the familiar face in it until she finally remembers it.

Maya: ... Hey! I-I remember now! This guy! This is a lawyer that was at that office Mia worked at! I met him once when I went there to hang out with Sis!

Phoenix and Raven remember Marvin Grossberg from the second case.

Phoenix: That office...? Wait! You mean Grossberg's office?

Maya: Right! That guy!

Raven: Alright, Maya! Looks like we'll be getting somewhere! He's our only hope left.

Phoenix: (That was the last name I expected to come up... Maybe I should go talk to him... for old time's sake.)

***Present Autopsy Report*******************

Maya was finally on the right track today.

Maya: Raven. Nick... This person was a lawyer at Grossberg's office. Let's go talk to him! Mr. Grossberg, I mean, not the dead guy.

Raven: To Grossberg Law Office we go.

MOVE TO: Grossberg Law Offices

Day: December 25

Location: Grossberg Law Offices

On the way to the place for the three stayed close and the cops on standby, they were close to being followed from the Shadower comes from a car throwing his machete at them for Raven to scream in fear. Almost getting stabbed for the window glasses to break all over; Phoenix grabs her hand in time saving her.

Phoenix: Raven! I got you!

Soon the Shadower breaks down the door to appear laughing and ready to kill again.

Maya: The Shadower!

Raven: How does he keep on following us!?

Phoenix grabs Raven to start running away from the killer as Maya ran really fast too to catch up for the Shadower to follow them.

Maya: This isn't happening!

Phoenix: Just don't stop running! Don't look back!

Trying to get to the building, Maya trips about to be killed first.

Raven: Maya! Run away!

Just as if something will go bad, lots of police cars came rushing by to go after the Shadower for he stops to see he was surrounded.

Police: Police! Don't move, Shadower! We got you! Hands in air!

The Shadower jumps up really high from building top to another to out run the cops for some to go on foot and the rest on the road to catch up to him.

Police: He's escaping! Don't let him out of your sights men!

The cars go flying on streets for Maya runs back to Phoenix and Raven to keep on running as Marvin sees the three to open the door in time to aid them since he have heard of the killer on the loose.

Grossberg: Hurry! In here!

Raven: Alright! This guy knows about the Shadower on the run!

The three made it in just in time losing the killer being chase all over town for Phoenix, Maya, and Raven were happy to get out of that mess.

Maya: So cool! And yet not at all, I almost died.

Raven: Easy for you to say. ITS ME HE WANTS DEAD!

Phoenix places his hand on Raven's.

Phoenix: You're not hurt, Raven?

Raven: I'm a bit shaken but I'll be fine.

Phoenix hugs Raven close to him in his arms.

Phoenix: I'm glad you're alright.

Raven: You good too, Maya?

Maya: At least we lost him gor now.

Soon Marvin speaks up by clearing his throat yet again, seems to be doing fine since White was arrested and his life of the place back to normal and not being black mailed by him or the people of the company again.

Grossberg: *Ah-HHHHEM!*

Phoenix: (Ah, that old familiar clearing of the throat!)

Been a while since Marvin seen Maya from long ago as well as both Phoenix and Raven from before.

Grossberg: Ah hah! You two are Mia's... something, are you not?

Phoenix: I was her understudy, yes. Phoenix Wright.

Raven: And his partner/girlfriend Raven Strides. Thanks for saving us.

Grossberg: Ah hah! No trouble at all. I just hope that capture that monster sooner or later. And you, you're Mia's... something too, are you not?

He remembers Maya.

Maya: Her little sister, yes!

Grossberg: You've grown! You've come to look a lot like your sister, you know? It takes me back. "Ahh... the days of my youth... like the scent of fresh lemon..." you see.

Phoenix: Um, Mr. Grossberg, sir?

Raven: Glad you and Maya met again, but we came here to ask you something

Grossberg: Hmm...? Ah, yes. I beg your pardon. Of course you came here to discuss something. What is it then? Something the matter?

Maya: We came to show you this.

***Present Autopsy Report*******************

Maya shows t he autopsy report on last nights' murder for Marvin to look at in front of his face.

Grossberg: Hmm? Strange... I feel as though I've seen this man somewhere before! ... Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Looks like he knows what it is.

Phoenix: Did you remember!?

Raven: The way Maya's shoving it in Marvin's face he does now.

Grossberg: He was a lawyer! Here, in my office! That's Hammond! Robert Hammond!

Maya: Mr. Hammond...? Could he be the Shadower who has come back from the dead!?

Raven: No way, Maya. Just mad man in a cut being the killer.

Maya: Oh…

Raven: So who is Robert Hammond?

Grossberg: Once work here in my office, the murder victim. And you say this is the man Miles Edgeworth shot?

Phoenix: No, we're trying to defend him.

***Talk about "What happened"***************

With that said and done, it was time for questioning for Marvin to answer.

Phoenix: There was a murder last night...

Grossberg: A murder?

Phoenix: You haven't heard...?

Grossberg: I, er, just got up, you see. I just heard a mad man 'The Shadower' is on a killing spree and trying to kill our lady friend, not good at all.

Phoenix: Well, Miles Edgeworth shot someone with a pistol.

Marvin was so surprise to hear.

Grossberg: Edgeworth!? What!? W-who!?

Phoenix: Well, the identity of the victim is still unknown.

Raven: That's why we need to solve the case.

Grossberg: T-this is terrible news indeed!

Phoenix: (I guess he hadn't heard anything...)

***Talk about "Robert Hammond"**************

Next they need to know more about Robert since he's now dead.

Phoenix: Who is this Hammond guy, anyway?

Grossberg: Mr. Hammond... He was the defense attorney in that case...

Phoenix: "That case"...?

Grossberg: Yes, the "DL-6 Incident."

Phoenix: "DL-6"...? (Why does that sound so familiar?)

Raven: I think we heard about it when we first met Maya to defend.

Grossberg: Perhaps you remember?

Raven: I think so, Phoenix takes a bit to remember.

Phoenix: (I'm sure someone mentioned it during the trial for Mia's murder.)

Now Phoenix's remembers the DL-6 Incident.

Grossberg: That was the incident where the police were so at a loss they used a spirit medium.

Maya knows about it too, when Misty Fey failed on the case, there was more to it…

Maya: ...! Wait... you don't mean? Was that medium my mother?

Grossberg: Yes, my dear. The spirit medium, Misty Fey, your mother, contacted the spirit of the victim. But... the case was a loss. No conviction was made.

Raven: Who knew Robert was a defense lawyer once.

***Talk about "The DL6 Incident"************

Must have been something more about the case than the three would never knew about until today.

Grossberg: The DL-6 Incident, yes... Happened 15 years ago. A very strange case, indeed.

Phoenix: They never caught the criminal, right?

Raven looks up on the case a bit.

Raven: It was never solved, still open if anyone can solve it.

Grossberg: Correct. Misty Fey used her powers to talk to the spirit of the late victim. Her testimony led to charges being laid against one man. But Mr. Hammond won the case and the suspect was declared innocent.

Maya: ... And the police blamed my mother, calling her a fraud. You were the one who helped her out then, right, Mr. Grossberg?

Raven felt bad for her friend.

Raven: So sorry to hear about it, Maya. Your Mother too, must have been hard for you and Mia back then.

Grossberg: Er... y-yes. Yes, quite.

Though it was sad, Maya was happy to learn a little bit more about it from Marvin's help.

Maya: Thank you!

Grossberg: N-no... please. D-don't mention it.

Phoenix: ... (DL-6... Never thought I'd hear that name again...)

Raven: It's so weird hearing a lot more about the unsolved case on the third case we're doing.

Maya soon thought of something else.

Maya: But wait... What does that case have anything to do with Mr. Edgeworth?

Grossberg: It has everything to do with Mr. Edgeworth, my dear! The victim in the DL-6 Incident was none other than his father, Gregory Edgeworth!

Maya: Wh-what!? His father!?

Raven: Larry mention Edgeworth's father to us.

Grossberg: ...If you want to know more, you should ask him yourself. Show him this... I'm sure he'll talk to you.

Maya: Wait... This is a photograph of my mother!

Raven: (Maya… Poor girl.) Looks like we're getting somewhere.

Raven copies it all down.

Misty Fey's Photo added to the Court Record.

Raven: One more thing to ask, Marvin sir. Does the Shadower have anything to do with the case from long ago? As it is today? I still don't why he's after me, also might be involved with the real murderer framing Edgeworth.

Marvin had nothing about it; he too was confused as Raven was.

Grossberg: Well… That, I cannot say I'm afraid. That part's up to all of you to find out before he strikes again. Don't take on alone; he is indeed dangerous as he looks. Though I know he's a Blue Swordfish member, just terrible gang members they are.

That explains much for Dee to warn Raven about, there were more coming after her and her family who were still alive. They now know, was it Bobby's doing?

Raven: Those guys!

Phoenix: So besides the unsolved case, Bobby must have hired an assassin of the Blue Swordfish to go after Raven. (That bastard!)

Maya: Cowards!

Raven wasn't ready to go down from a killer to stop the case or Manfred that easily.

Raven: Like they'll stop me! We will save Edgeworth if I had to yell it in his face! Let's go, you two.

Phoenix: She's on fire today.

Maya: And still scared like we are.

Enough information thanks to Marvin's help, the three headed back to the detention center and talk some sense into Edgeworth this time what information they had so far and about The Shadower on the loose.

MOVE TO: Detention Center

Day: December 25

Location: Detention Center Visitor's Room

Raven, Phoenix, and Maya will get some answers out of Edgeworth for Gumshoe to hear about as well.

Edgeworth: What's this? I was hoping you'd gotten my message the first time.

Phoenix: Edgeworth, what about your defense?

Edgeworth was still trying to hide it from them.

Edgeworth: ...! It's no concern of yours.

Phoenix: (Guess he hasn't found anyone yet.)

Raven punches the window glass making Edgeworth jump of his seat a little for she was angry and sad at the same time.

Maya: Raven!

Phoenix: Raven! Calm down!

Edgeworth: What was that for!?

Raven: You listen to me, you idiot. There's a killer called the Shadower being real who wants me and yourself dead from last night's murder working for the Blue Swordfish who are also after my parents Dee warn me about on the last case, all because of Bobby's doing. We survived today but what about tomorrow? Huh? So let us help you in this case, for we know about Manfred von Karma we're up against who betray you after training you from losing everything that had something to do with the DL-6 case and your Father. So you better start talking, mister! Because I'm scared as you are right now and I'm your friend! Quit hiding things from us!

***Present Misty Fey's Photo****************

Raven shows the photo of Misty Fey to Edgeworth to remember her and the case from long ago.

Raven: You probably remember this woman and her work too, am I right?

Edgeworth: ...! ...

Phoenix: Edgeworth?

Edgeworth was surprise to see on their work so far to come all this way to saving him.

Edgeworth: It's only been a matter of hours since you last visited. Yet you've made incredible progress in your investigation. I'll admit it, I'm impressed, Wright. You too, Ms. Strides. Nick, you were always single-minded in your work, though. Once you start on something, you always see it through, don't you?

Phoenix: About the "DL-6 Incident"...

Edgeworth: Right... DL-6. I didn't want you to find out about it. That is why I refused your offer to defend me. I'm sorry if it sounded like I thought you weren't up to the job. I just wanted to keep you away from DL-6.

Raven: (That makes sense.)

Phoenix: So... do you still think it would have been better for me to stay away? Or Raven? She was worried about you.

Edgeworth finally knows he's not only in this matter.

Edgeworth: I don't know. But... I see no point in hiding anything from you now. Very well. Ask whatever you like, and I will answer to the best of my abilities. Raven, I didn't mean to say those things from earlier to you.

Raven: Why's that?

Edgeworth: I guess… Besides Larry and Wright, you were the first girl to be a friend from someone like me. I heard about the case a while back and what Bobby was doing to you, I was too late to stop him. I should've before then I was thinking only to myself. I hope we can still be friends. I didn't think Wright would save your life and fall in love with each other. I envy that, at least a little.

The first Raven, Phoenix, and Maya had heard of this coming from Edgeworth.

Raven: Oh! Thank you. (So he does care. Yet, this is the first he's saying this.)

***Talk about "The DL6 Incident"***********

And now for some answers from Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: The "DL-6 Incident"... was when my father died. Right before my eyes... He was shot and killed, and I saw it all.

A big shocker for he was no longer around being very important to Edgeworth's life and dreams shattered.

Maya: ...!

Raven: No way… What happen?

Edgeworth tries to remember the event, still a burry to him to think when he was a kid.

Edgeworth: My memories from that time are... foggy. I suppose it's a self-defense mechanism. In any case, a suspect was arrested... a man. It's pretty clear he was the only one who could have killed my father. The spirit medium they used to talk to my late father said the same thing. It was an attorney by the name of Robert Hammond that cleared the suspect's name.

Phoenix: And Hammond... is the victim in the Gourd Lake murder?

Edgeworth: Correct.

Maya: Umm... That spirit medium... that was my mom.

Edgeworth didn't know Maya was the daughter of Misty Fey until now.

Edgeworth: What? You mean you're...? ... It's strange. I thought that terrible incident was about to end, and now... this.

Phoenix: "About to end"?

Raven: Come again?

Raven was getting everything down in typing so fast from Edgeworth's every word.

Edgeworth: The DL-6 Incident happened 15 years ago. 15 years ago... on December 28.

Maya: December 28?

Edgeworth: The statute of limitations on the case runs out in three days.

Bad news if the three don't solve the case in finding the real killer and saving Edgeworth in time. Not to mention to case from 15 years ago will never be solved again, it will be a memory o being thrown out.

Phoenix: What!?

Raven: Are you kidding me!?

Edgeworth: Afraid I'm not.

Maya: Um, Nick? What does that mean?

Phoenix: When a case's statute of limitations runs out, legally, the case never happened.

Edgeworth: Three days from now, DL-6 will be closed... forever.

Raven: A case will be close for good, unsolvable.

***Talk about "The suspect"*****************

Maya: What happened to the suspect? The one who got off innocent?

Edgeworth: I don't know... He disappeared from public view. Nobody knows where to. If he's still alive, he'd be about 50 years old now.

Raven tries tracking the man down.

Raven: (This might take a while…)

Phoenix: (I guess I can understand why he'd go into hiding... * It'd be hard to live a normal life after being a murder suspect in such a big case.)

***Talk about "Your father"*****************

What was Edgeworth's father like back then? He must have been a great defense attorney for Edgeworth to admire his work.

Maya: Umm... so, was your father a lawyer?

Edgeworth: He was... Gregory Edgeworth. He was quite famous at the time, apparently.

Maya: So, you were sort of trying to follow in his footsteps.

Raven felt bad for Edgeworth lost on how his father was shot and killed just like that.

Raven: Sorry about you lost. I really am.

Edgeworth felt really sad.

Edgeworth: ... I'd rather not talk about it. ... Wright.

Phoenix: ?

Raven: We understand.

Edgeworth: It pains me to ask you this now... Thanks for understand too, Raven.

Raven: No problem. Leaves us to do one thing…

Maya knows where Raven was thinking about.

Maya: I know! You want us to defend you!

Edgeworth: Yes... Will you?

***Of course we will***********************

A big 'yes' for Phoenix to help his friend out and the other case at hand.

Raven: Of course we will!

Phoenix: Ah, who could have guessed this day would come?

Edgeworth: Not me.

Phoenix: This is my chance to finally pay you back.

Maya didn't get it.

Maya: Pay him back...?

Edgeworth: Pay me back? For what? I don't remember ever doing anything for you.

Looks like Edgeworth doesn't remember much back then.

Phoenix: Never mind... I guess you don't really need to know.

Raven: We'll do our best.

Edgeworth: Thank you. This Shadower character… Never thought someone would be crazy to dress like him from the Blue Swordfish group, Raven, one thing to say. Don't you dare be killed from the likes of him.

Raven was scared, but that doesn't mean she will go down without a fight and she's not alone.

Raven: Though I'm scared, I won't die.

Edgeworth had something to give to Phoenix for Gumshoe to have.

Edgeworth: Huh... My letter of request. Please give it to Detective Gumshoe.

Edgeworth's Request put in pocket.

With that, Gumshoe can help his partner out.

Phoenix: Well, I guess we should...? W-what's that!?

Raven: What's going on!?

Suddenly an earthquake started shaking up the whole building for Raven, Phoenix, Maya and the other cops to hold on to something.

Maya: E-earthquake! Nick! Raven! It's a big one! Whaaaaa! I-it's calming down... Whew... that was scary!

Edgeworth ducks down underneath in a corner and curled up like a ball, as if he was afraid of something from the cause of the earthquake. It soon stops.

Raven: That was… Crazy.

Raven, Phoenix, or Maya couldn't find Edgeworth.

Phoenix: ...? Huh? Where's Edgeworth?

Maya found him.

Maya: ... There. He's on the floor in a ball, shivering. I guess he doesn't do so well with earthquakes.

Raven sees him.

Raven: He looks scared.

Phoenix: (I've heard of running, but curling up in a ball?)

Raven: Edgeworth?

Edgeworth tries calming down and doesn't want to admit his type of fear to the others.

Edgeworth: Just go. I'm… I'm fine, okay?

Edgeworth tries to shake it off alone after that for Raven could tell something was up with him.

Raven: ( I hope he's okay.)

Maya: Well, I guess we're done. Mr. Edgeworth doesn't seem like he's going to stand up any time soon or much. Let's go, Nick.

Phoenix: Uh... right. We have to give Edgeworth's letter of request to Detective Gumshoe. Come on, Raven. I'm sure the Shadower won't be back for us any time soon. I will protect like I said.

Maya waves her hands around as well.

Maya: Me too!

Raven smiles.

Raven: Thanks you guys.

MOVE TO: Criminal Affairs Dept.

***Present Edgeworth's Request**************

Once back to the criminal afraid building, Phoenix hands Gumshoe the request form from Edgeworth.

Phoenix: Look what I got.

Gumshoe was very happy to see.

Gumshoe: ... Hey, you did it, pal! Glad I waited till the last minute to file those papers! I'll rip 'em up and start new ones for you! And kid, no luck getting the Shadower today, he out run us good We will search all over until he's capture! No way he'll be hurting you again! Grossberg guy gave us the details.

Raven: Thanks, Mr. Detective, we'll be careful too.

Gumshoe: Good to hear. Leave the criminal busting to us professionals.

Phoenix: Thanks, Detective. Well, see you in court tomorrow, then.

Gumshoe: Good luck, pal. Hey! You guys feel that earthquake a little while back? I was worried!

Raven: We felt it, a big one.

Maya: Worried? We're fine! I've lived out here my whole life. I'm pretty used to them by now.

Raven: (Maya's brave.)

Gumshoe: Oh, I wasn't worried about you three. I was worried about Mr. Edgeworth!

Phoenix remembers what's wrong with Edgeworth was so scared from earthquake, a sad past from long ago.

Phoenix: (Oh, right...) He did seem to over-react a little, now that you mention it.

Raven: Phoenix?

Phoenix: Don't worry, Raven, I'll tell you more later on.

Raven: I understand, Edgeworth is your best friend and rival in court after all. The one and only.

Gumshoe: Yeah, well, I'm not surprised. It was a pretty big quake. I'm going to go check on him. You three go eat and get your rest for tomorrow's trial. Make sure you lock your doors and windows too. Later!

Gumshoe tries to finish up for the night along with the cops on look out for the Shadower and Bobby, that leaves Phoenix, Raven, and Maya to show the clues tomorrow, make Lotta talk, saving Edgeworth, and up against a tough lawyer Manfred von Karma himself. Things won' be so easy on what's t o come up next.

Maya: ... I wonder what it is with Mr. Edgeworth and earthquakes?

Phoenix: I wonder... He was never that scared of them when he was in school. (Then again, I was only in the same class as him for 4th grade. He transferred to another school after that. I wonder what happened to Edgeworth...)

Raven didn't know much from Phoenix, Edgeworth, and Larry knowing each other back then, but whatever it was she could tell it was painful for Edgeworth the most besides losing his father from the case fifteen years ago and what happen on Christmas Eve night.

Raven: Why do I get the feeling the old case and this one has something to do with me too? Still! We have to save Edgeworth. This Manfred won't get away in winning this case!

Raven was ready for another case solving once again in court.

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Phoenix and Edgeworth's Pasts

Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright

Fan Fiction Story/Script by Tayla Drago

'Turnabout Goodbyes' (2)

Chapter 13: Phoenix and Edgeworth's Pasts

Day: December 26, 9:44 AM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2

The day of the first trial in court Phoenix, Raven, and Maya do their very best to defend Edgeworth along with Gumshoe, also hear the testimony from Lotta today. But stopping Manfred won't be so easy to be in something he can't lose any case for the past forty years and still going. Well, Gumshoe told the three about Manfred for the same goes for Edgeworth telling them, Raven knows about him – meaning trouble.

Phoenix: Karma...?

Raven: So he's that bad as we thought he would be, of course.

Edgeworth: That's right, Manfred von Karma. He's the best prosecutor there is. He hasn't lost a case in his 40-year career. He is a god of prosecution, Wright! A god!

Maya: Not a single case?

Edgeworth: He'll do anything to get a guilty verdict, anything.

Raven: (Meaning we're dead.)

Phoenix: Hmm. Sounds like someone else I know, Edgeworth.

Edgeworth knows what Phoenix was thinking about.

Edgeworth: Hmph. You don't understand. I mean he'll really do anything. Manfred von Karma is a man to be feared.

Raven: More than the Shadower?

Edgeworth: Maybe both. I wouldn't worry about the killer getting in the court, lots of Gumshoe's men on standby. We'll be safe in here.

Raven sees lots of cops all over the place on guard from the Shadower.

Raven: Good enough for us.

Maya: So who's worse Edgeworth or this Karma man? What do you think, Raven?

Raven: To tell you the truth, I got nothing. I think Manfred worse that I heard of.

Phoenix: (That's quite a claim coming from someone who forges evidence...)

Edgeworth: He taught me what it really means to "prosecute."

Phoenix: Wh-what!?

Raven: (Really, Phoenix? I just said this all to you guys yesterday! How can you forget!?)

Edgeworth: Just picture a prosecutor as vicious as me... multiplied by a factor of ten.

Meaning Manfred was that bad, really mean too.

Maya: Ugh... So... so was he your teacher, then, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: Something like that...

Maya: And now he's trying to get you found guilty!? What a creep! Oh, wait... Maybe he's planning on losing on purpose to help you out!

Raven: As I said before, Maya, he uses people for which I hate. Like Manfred, he train Edgeworth to see him as a murder suspect meaning it's bad if we don't do our part.

Maya: Oh.

Edgeworth: Not a chance, Raven has a point... He hasn't lost once in 40 years. 40 years! He's as ruthless as me, times twenty!

Maya: That's pretty ruthless...

Edgeworth: Like I said. He's a god among prosecutors.

Phoenix: (I guess that's something like Mia was to me. Speaking of Mia...) Um, Maya?

Maya: Uh huh?

Phoenix: We could really be using Mia's help right now... don't you think?

Raven: Come on. Get Mia out for us.

Maya was something having a bit of a problem with that part.

Maya: Oh...

Phoenix: ?

Maya: I can't. Sorry. I tried, I really tried, but I couldn't reach.

Phoenix: You couldn't "reach"?

Raven: I don't like the sound of it. And when we needed her the most.

Maya: I think it's because I haven't been training. My powers are weak again...

Phoenix: Oh man, what bad timing!

Maya: I'm really sorry. I'll try my best!

Let's hope Maya can reach out to Mia's spirit sooner.

Phoenix: I hope so!

Raven: Me too!

Edgeworth: What are you whispering about?

I don't think Edgeworth would be the type of person to believe in spirit summoning things.

Phoenix: O-oh, it's nothing. Well, it's time. Let's head in...

Raven: Hold on! I got something I can finally use that I just made in today's trial. Check it out.

Raven has made a sun glasses-like lens of a clear through pink shades to put on her face to her eyes to see when typing on her laptop or scanning information to finding little parts missing/hiding to use and update. Something she made in this case to beat Manfred with it that she can finally use, code name: 'Black Wings'.

Maya: Wow! Pretty pink!

Phoenix: Looks cute on you, Raven. (I mean really adorable.)

Raven: Yep. With this and my laptop of clues and such, we can solve the case in time. (Although I wish we knew who the Shadower was… Could it be Bobby? I'm really worried about my Dad; I hope he didn't get to him first.) Anyways, ready whenever you are too, Phoenix.

Phoenix had something on his mind about the Shadower to say to Raven, but that will have to wait until later on or during court, it does have the same to do with Edgeworth's case compare to Raven's in the matter.

Phoenix: Okay, let's go.

Into the court room they go for Edgeworth could only watch and the building under lock down to keeping the Shadower out. Although he was watching from outside the building court window with the same evil grin on his face waiting for the right time to strike Raven again. Not good… Or he'll be going after Edgeworth as well?

Day: December 26, 10:00 AM

Location: District Court Courtroom No. 3

*All Rise!*

Judge: Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Miles Edgeworth.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Raven: And his partner of the defense lawyer too, Your Honor.

The two stop to see Manfred von Karma himself stood in his seat in silences. For the Judge and Gumshoe fears him knowing about his work, not taking to him so likely. With long gray hair comb down, a very rare blue suit on, with a white scarf sticking out from the front, black sleeves, a long cane with a rare sapphire gem on top, and black shoes for this man's nothing but trouble who trained Edgeworth, he's a monster who's much worse. Already Raven hates the man.

Karma: ...

Raven: So that's him. I think we better not lose to him.

Phoenix: What was your first guess?

Judge: Erm, Mr. von Karma? Is the prosecution ready?

Manfred finally spoke up as if he'll lose today or ever in the case to taking his student down, cold hearted as ever.

Karma: ... Fool... You seriously think that I would stand here were I not completely prepared?

The Judge feared the man more than anyone else.

Judge: R-right, my apologies!

Raven: Crap!

Phoenix: (He's even got the Judge scared!)

Judge: Very well, your opening statement, please.

Karma: ... Decisive evidence... A decisive witness... What else could possibly be required?

Judge: Ah... er, nothing of course. That should be fine. The prosecution may call its first witness.

By the looks of Maya and Phoenix 'besides Raven who already knows', Manfred wasn't human.

Maya: What's with this guy? Is he royalty or something?

Phoenix: How am I supposed to fight against this!?

Raven: Because if we don't, we're good as dead.

Karma: I call the detective in charge of this case, Detective Dick Gumshoe.

Phoenix: (Okay, Gumshoe's first... Let's see how this goes.)

Gumshoe first takes the stand for he was on Edgeworth's side to help Phoenix and Raven out, though he had to play it by card carefully. But for Manfred, he scares poor Gumshoe too.

Karma: Describe the incident. Now!

Gumshoe: Y-yes sir!

Raven: He can't do that, can he…?

Phoenix: (Detective Gumshoe looks nervous...)

Gumshoe: Er, please take a look at the map. The murder happened late Christmas Eve, around midnight. There was one boat in the very middle of the lake. There were two men on the boat. Now, there happened to be a woman camping here on the edge of the lake. At 12:10 AM, she heard two pistol shots. Then the boat started to move. It went towards the boat rental shop.

Karma: Hmm.

Raven sees her new item was working to scan and hack a copy of the map of the overhead on her laptop.

Raven: Black Wings, your program is awesome.

Overhead Map added to the Court Record.

Karma: Testify to the court about your arrest. Now!

The Judge was scared of Manfred as well to stick with the court of law rules as everyone else doing but him.

Judge: W-w-wait! Mr. von Karma...

Karma: Yes?

Judge: Actually, I'm the one that's supposed to be handling these proceedings...

Karma: Wrong. There is only one thing you need to do here. You will slam down your gavel and say the word "guilty." That is your role!

Judge: Y-yes, of course. You're quite right.

Phoenix: (No he's not!)

Raven got mad at Manfred to say something.

Maya: Raven?

Raven: (I hate this guy!) HEY, GRANDPA! SHUT IT! YOU OF ALL LAWYERS SHOULD KNOW THE RULES TO FOLLOW IN YOUR STUPID PERFECTIONS! CREEP!

Maya, Phoenix, and Gumshoe weren't happy to hear of what came out of Raven's mouth to Manfred's face.

Phoenix: Raven!

Gumshoe: Oh, boy.

Raven: What? He made me mad.

Manfred had his head down looking like he was upset, but really he was laughing so hard thinking what Raven was saying was a big joke.

Karma: You think I would take your words seriously for a girl!? I do admire your guts in saying it in this room, I like that.

Raven: Says who?

Phoenix: (That was too close.)

Karma: Tell me, my dear. What's your name?

Raven: I'm Phoenix's partner and murder mystery solver/hacker Raven Strides, I'm the daughter of Liam Strides of the Criminal Affair best officers in the world, also married to Elisa Strides.

Everyone was surprise to hear, knowing that Raven's partners were alive, they never thought to hear the names like Officer Strides again even to Karma, Gumshoe and Edgeworth knew him a while back. For Liam he always put the criminals behind bars and solving cases until fifteen years ago, might had something to do with Edgeworth's father and Maya's mother back then…?

Maya: So… Is Raven's last name goes by Stride or Strides…?

Phoenix: Raven! You never told me you were related to 'the' Liam Strides, he was your father!?

Raven: Well, yeah. He was good then as my Mom was both a hacker and a movie star until the Blue Swordfish took everything away from us by Bobby's doing.

Phoenix: Now you tell us! And yet, it's amazing how good you are.

Raven: Thanks, Phoenix.

Manfred just felt like applauding to Raven.

Karma: I see… We get to meet the daughter of the foolish but very brave Strides himself. I'm impress, a little. Okay, Ms. Strides, let see you and your boyfriend lawyer on what you both got.

Raven wasn't afraid of the court room than she is in being hunting down from the Shadower.

Raven: You're on!

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- The Arrest of Edgeworth –

(1)

Gumshoe: A man called into the station around 30 minutes after midnight.

(2)

We headed to the scene of the crime as fast as we could.

(3)

That's where we found Mr. Edgeworth.

(4)

Now, I didn't suspect him of anything at all.

(5)

But... the next morning, a body was found in the lake.

(6)

So we had to arrest Mr. Edgeworth.

Judge: Hmm... I see. Very well...

Manfred demands both Phoenix and Raven to do their team work right away.

Karma: Begin your cross-examination, attorney. Now!

Judge: ...

Phoenix: We're getting there!

Raven: What a jerk.

Hopefully Gumshoe secretly hid some things for the lovers to find out from his testimonies to pull out.

CROSS EXAMINATION

- The Arrest of Edgeworth –

(1)

Gumshoe: A man called into the station around 30 minutes after midnight.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You received a call from a "man"?

Gumshoe swallows a bit in fear for he didn't know who it was.

Gumshoe: Er... yup.

Phoenix: But you said there was a woman camping there? She was the one who heard the two gunshots, right?

Raven: And by a woman, we mean Lotta Hart herself heard and took a picture of.

Somehow Manfred objects to it, knowing he will not lose to.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* That woman and the "man" who called in the report are two different people, obviously!

That was something of another person who called up being a man, but who?

Phoenix: Different people?

Karma: There were two witnesses!

Raven: I think he's got us there.

Phoenix: (Urk!)

Raven checks for there might have been someone from the boating area of the lake.

Karma: Their testimonies were quite similar however. Today I've summoned the woman who was camping.

Raven: Already?

Phoenix: (The woman who was camping...Lotta Hart.)

Karma: What happened next, Detective?

Manfred knows so well on what to do next one at a time.

(2)

Gumshoe: We headed to the scene of the crime as fast as we could.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* How long was it between receiving the report and your arrival at the lake?

Gumshoe: Er, well... I'd say it was about three minutes.

Phoenix: That's pretty fast!

Raven: That explained the other night when I was trying to find my Dad.

Raven remembers from finding Liam, going outside, and seeing a lot of police cars rushing to the lake for Gumshoe did his part with the others well.

Gumshoe: Our motto for the month is "get there quick."

Manfred denies to that part.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Detective! You will refrain from casually revealing department secrets!

Gumshoe had no choice but to obey Manfred's every word, more like force upon.

Gumshoe: Y-yes sir! Sorry, sir!

Karma: Do that, and you'll be able to look forward to your next salary review.

Gumshoe: So much to look forward to, these days...

Karma: This is no time for daydreaming! Continue!

Gumshoe: Y-yes sir!

Raven felt sorry for Gumshoe.

Raven: (Jerk! At least Edgeworth pays Mr. Detective a bit than this loser does!)

(3)

Gumshoe: That's where we found Mr. Edgeworth.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What was Mr. Edgeworth like when you saw him then?

Gumshoe didn't look too good answering the question, he had to.

Gumshoe: Well... From what I saw, he looked pretty relaxed. Not like a murderer at all, really.

Raven: I wonder…?

Phoenix: Got something?

Raven thinks carefully.

Raven: Okay, my thought is this… Edgeworth wouldn't kill, he wasn't alone. I don't know who was with him that killed Robert; whoever it was might be the real killer who set him up who might be the Shadower to hide himself. Bobby maybe.

Maya: You think it's that awful man?

Raven: Might have a reason for it.

Phoenix: Raven, you might be right. Well, the other thing to keep in mind might be your father Liam as the Shadower.

Raven didn't like what Phoenix just said as a guess.

Raven: What? Phoenix, what are you saying? My Dad wouldn't kill, on the run is one thing to hide something illegal I get it, but he wouldn't dare murder someone. The person who broke in the other night was him. He told me and left the doll my Mom made for me.

Phoenix: I know. (Please forgive me, Raven.) I might be wrong, just one can never be too careful on something out of the blue.

Hard to believe on one subject after another, or so that's what Manfred is thinking of.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Detective! The court requires the facts, NOT your opinion! How many years have you been on the force!? Facts only, Detective! Hard, cold, objective facts!

Gumshoe: Y-y-yes sir!

Raven: You can't do that to people in court! Against the rules!

Karma snaps his fingers at Raven.

Karma: I do it perfectly for all of my life. I do as I please to.

Phoenix: (Man, he's got his share of objections...)

Raven makes a fist from her hand in anger.

Raven: Why you…!

(4)

Gumshoe: Now, I didn't suspect him of anything at all.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Why didn't you think he was suspicious?

Gumshoe: You should know! We have a deep, trusting relationship with the prosecutors.

Raven: Yeah! Edgeworth would never go so low in being the bad guy in murdering people!

As if Manfred would let that part slide.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Detective! The court isn't interested in your musings! "Deep"? "Trusting"? Poppycock! I've never heard so many flippant comments from an active detective on the force!

Gumshoe felt sad and scared of Manfred's powers.

Gumshoe: Mmph!

Phoenix: (Detective Gumshoe doesn't look so good...)

The whole Manfred saying 'objection' so many times was getting very annoying.

Raven: Quit saying objection unless it's a few causes! God!

Karma: Continue! Now!

(5)

Gumshoe: But... the next morning, a body was found in the lake.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Did you find any clues on the body?

Raven: Anything at all!? Give us something!

Gumshoe had one in mind to show in court, a bullet from the murder weapon killing Robert.

Gumshoe: A single bullet was recovered from the body. He was shot through the heart... fatally.

Raven scans the bullet down on her laptop to being a big clue that was part of the pistol.

Karma: Judge! Here's the bullet... It didn't strike bone, so its shape is well preserved.

Judge: Very well. The court accepts this bullet into evidence.

Thanks to Gumshoe's work, Phoenix and Raven were sort of on a roll getting a special clue.

Raven: *BINGO!* I mean that's one of them…

Pistol Bullet added to the Court Record.

(6)

Gumshoe: So we had to arrest Mr. Edgeworth.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* W-why is that?

Raven: (You of all people wouldn't without questioning Edgeworth first.)

Gumshoe: Well, we found the murder weapon in the boat.

Phoenix: The murder weapon...?

Gumshoe: A pistol.

Raven looks up what type of pistol fits the bullet.

Raven: It's a very rare type use to target practice, though not too powerful to kill unless shot directly to the head at point blank range or to the chest lung or heart you name it. Either of the three can kill you in seconds. Boom.

What Raven said there and describe to the court while showing the blue print was true, though the Judge wish he knew about both the murder weapon and bullet sooner.

Judge: Detective Gumshoe... That is a vital piece of information. Please revise your testimony.

Gumshoe tries not to forget again 'sometimes'.

Gumshoe: Right! S-sorry, Your Honor. The murder weapon we found in the boat was decisive evidence.

Phoenix: What about the pistol made it "decisive evidence"? Raven, do you know?

Raven: That's sort of the problem unless something was left out, that's it. I got nothing yet.

Manfred was acting cocky again for he knows something they don't.

Karma: Tsk tsk tsk...

Phoenix: (Ack! He has the same evil laugh as Edgeworth...)

Raven: (Manfred's evil than Edgeworth! No soul or human heart to care!)

Gumshoe: There were fingerprints on the pistol found in the boat. They were clear prints from Mr. Edgeworth's right hand.

Gumshoe hate to bringing that part up, though it was true even for Raven was surprise to look up.

Phoenix: Wh-what!?

Raven: Not good! There are Edgeworth's fingerprints all over it!

Everyone questions all over the room wondering why for the Judge to calm the people down as always.

Judge: Order! Order! So Mr. Edgeworth's finger-prints were found on the murder weapon!?

Gumshoe: Y-yes, Your Honor.

Karma: Judge! This is the weapon in question.

Judge: A-accepted into evidence.

Raven: This might come in handy, in some parts useful.

Pistol added to the Court Record.

Maya: Nick. Doesn't it seem like Detective Gumshoe is being a little vague?

Raven: Doubt it. Manfred is making Gumshoe not speaking the truth, what a jerk.

Phoenix: I bet von Karma is feeding him lines too! His testimony's probably filled with landmines just waiting for me to press.

Not a good thing going on for Phoenix or Raven.

Maya: What do we do?

Phoenix: Grit our teeth and press, I guess. What else can we do? Raven, you with me on this?

Raven: More than anything to save a friend!

Maya was with them as well.

Maya: Well said, Nick and Raven! You're the man! And… Oh! Raven, you rock too but you know. You being a girl and all.

Maya laughs for almost saying something silly to Raven.

Raven: I get it, Maya, just relax.

It was Manfred's turn to speak up to the people of the court room.

Karma: Members of the court... We now have the pistol used in the murder, and the bullet found in the body! Detective!

Manfred turn to Gumshoe yet again.

Gumshoe: Y-y-yes sir!

Karma: Was the bullet found in the body fired from this pistol?

Gumshoe: Yes. The ballistic markings on the bullet match the pistol.

Judge: Hmm...

Raven: Robert was shot close up to the chest to fall overboard of the boat, drown into the lake, and bled to death. That's what I'm getting here from the autopsy.

Maya: Really? Hey, Nick! What does he mean, "ballistic markings"?

Manfred gave Maya the glare.

Karma: Shocking! To imagine someone here does not know something as basic as ballistic markings!

Maya: N-Nick! He's glaring at me!

Raven: Stop it, Manfred!

Like he was afraid of Raven and her words.

Karma: Tsk... Very well, I'll explain. Actually, Judge! You do it.

Judge: Eh? M-me? ... Erm, ahem. Ballistic markings are like the "fingerprints" of a gun. The barrel leaves distinctive marks on each bullet it fires. You can examine these "ballistic fingerprints" to see which gun fired the shot. It's quite accurate.

Raven: (The Judge is right. Still… Why did Edgeworth pick up the murder weapon he saw the killer murdering Robert? Did he want to be arrested on purses?)

Karma: Indeed. This leads to one, inevitable conclusion: the bullet found in the victim's heart... was, without a doubt, fired from this pistol. This pistol which, as you may recall was covered with the defendant's own fingerprints!

Raven: No!

Confusion and argument to hear another shocking news.

Judge: O-order! Order!

Phoenix: (This is bad... This makes it look like Edgeworth did it!)

Karma: Well, Judge?

Judge: I'd say it's almost decisive, yes. Honestly, I could declare a verdict at this point. However...

Looks like the Judge still wants to stick by the law of the court room.

Karma: 'However'… You still wish to hear the witness speak, no doubt. Very well. I am somewhat fatigued, and so I will take a brief break. I will call my witness after the recess. Which will last ten minutes. Judge!

Looks like Manfred will allow it for he has other tricks up his sleeves.

Judge: Y-yes?

Karma: What are you doing? A ten minute recess! Now!

Judge: B-but, wait, I...

Too soon to have a recess right away.

Karma: Just bang your flimsy gavel and get on with it, man!

Judge: Y-yes! Ahem. This court will take a ten minute recess.

Raven: Ah! Thank you! Briefing moment time.

So far so good to take a break for ten minutes, though Manfred isn't the boss of it or anything like it.

Phoenix: (Who's running this court, anyway!?)

Day: December 26, 11:09 AM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2

Ten minute recess as Manfred had a cup of tea while working at all the paper work in the hallways for the next move to do 'as he always does that's bad', leaving Lotta getting her camera to say her part next, Gumshoe taking a bit of a breather after what he had to say today, Edgeworth looking upset as he talks to Phoenix, Maya, and Raven on what's going on of the night of the murder. Fingerprints on the gun belonging to Edgeworth!? But before that… Raven tries to look up on what's going on in order to solve the murder mystery in time to save a friend's life.

Raven: (This is… This is so mess up! I get it! Edgeworth saw and did something stupid only to be the person for everyone to think he did it, but it was someone with him and Robert getting him killed! I know Lotta knows something to tell us, I'll make her if I have to! And the Shadower… Could it be Bobby, someone from Edgeworth's past, or…? What if Phoenix might be right? What if the Shadower killed Robert, trying to kill me and Edgeworth too might be my Dad? This sucks!)

Manfred stands behind Raven for she heard him laughing making her whole body shiver all over.

Karma: Technical items in solving mysteries in freeing the real bad ones, I see… Please. It takes perfection to win, woman.

Raven turns around to see Manfred to move away from him.

Raven: (Manfred!) That's none of your business, Manfred! We will beat you!

Karma: Oh? Like your father try to in the DL-6 case? A shame he's gone missing with his lady friend, or worse they both could be dead by now.

Raven tries not to say the truth, for anyone in the building could be a Blue Swordfish member like the Shadower.

Raven: Don't look at me. I bet they're not dead, not like this. For someone who did the case and never lost, you know my family so well.

Karma: That I did. You wish to follow your dreams, only to be pointless. You wish for justice and revenge for those who ruined your life, like that ex-boss of yours. His company is long gone, thanks to a certain someone being assaulted to file a complaint, on the run and soon most wanted to be declare guilty by me when we finally get a hold of him. You do hate the man, am I correct?

Raven: !

Manfred grabs hold of Raven's hair, thinking he'll threaten her but instead smells it and freaking her out.

Raven: What are you-!?

Karma: Knowing in things from an officer's smart child is lovely. I can smell it for miles.

Raven: DON'T TOCUH ME!

Raven got made to let out a powerful kick for Manfred to defend himself with his cane in time for a sound of something small drops on the ground, but what was it?

Karma: Yes… Rivals we are, I will win this case, woman. Though the anger in those eyes, I find it to be so violet and beautiful. That's the type I like seeing, showing that crime doesn't pay and perfection of mine always wins. No one escape from my skills to live to see the light again.

Raven: I've been through worse than being afraid in this matter.

Karma: You don't say? So I heard rumors and that despicable Bobby, do be careful when you're outside the court house.

Raven turns away as she walks back to Phoenix and Maya to have a chat with Edgeworth real quick, hating on what Manfred try to do she wish to know more about her parents background on what they were hiding from their own daughter. She wasn't afraid of perverts to defend herself, it was the Shadower to fear who was on the loose the most.

Maya: There you are, Raven. What took you so long?

Raven tries to come up with something different.

Raven: Nothing. Went to the bathroom and Manfred tries talking me down about my parents being bad news back then and wanting to be perfect.

Phoenix: Did he hurt you?

Raven: Please! Like I would let another man touch me. (Too close that time, I got lucky!)

Phoenix sighed a big relief for the case at hand and the Shadower's true identify was something to worry about than Manfred trying to get the best out of him and Raven.

Raven: Getting back at the matter at hand… Edgeworth! Start talking, mister!

Phoenix: No kidding, Edgeworth! What's going on here!? Your fingerprints were on the murder weapon!

Raven shows it up close to Edgeworth's face a bit on her laptop.

Edgeworth: Uh... hmm...

Phoenix: And that foggy photo makes one thing clear... The only one who could have shot that man was the person in the photo!

Raven shows the photo as well.

Raven: On a boat, in the middle of the lake at night time, foggy, you and Robert as he was being pointed with the weapon, and… No sign of the real killer, I know someone else was with you too.

Edgeworth knew, just a tricky case to be hidden so well.

Edgeworth: True...

Phoenix: Was that you in the boat?

Edgeworth: ... Yes. It was me.

Phoenix: What!?

Raven: Just you and Robert!? No one else!? That can't be true! The Shadower!?

Edgeworth: But... you must believe me. I didn't shoot him. Raven, please…

Raven: I do believe you. I wish to know if…

Edgeworth: I didn't see him, you told me about the Shadower yesterday to later seeing him myself on the news.

Phoenix: Th-then who did!?

Edgeworth: I... don't know.

This doesn't make any sense on what Edgeworth was saying and doesn't know fully.

Phoenix: You don't know!? Weren't you right there!?

Raven: I took a close up of the photo, it proves you were in it with Robert! I checked twice!

Edgeworth: ... I heard a gunshot from very close by. Then... the other man fell from the boat. I can't say why, but... I thought, at the time, that he had shot himself!

Phoenix: Y-you mean it was a suicide!? Raven?

Raven tries to find out, didn't look like it.

Raven: No, just two men standing up on the boat with one pointing a gun at the other man being Robert.

Edgeworth: ... That's the only explanation I can come up with. All I can say is, it happened so fast.

Phoenix: Huh... (How am I going to convince anyone of that!?) Say, Maya?

Maya: Huh? Wh-what?

Phoenix: Any progress with Mia?

Raven: Yeah, anything yet?

Still no luck on Maya's end contacting Mia at all.

Raven: Oh, come on!

Maya: Oh... Sorry. It's no good.

Phoenix: Ugh...

Maya: I know... I'm no good for anything, am I, Nick? If I can't call my sister, I might as well not be here, right?

Raven tries cheering Maya up so did Phoenix, she was important to have around besides Mia aiding them.

***No, I need you here**********************

Raven: Not true!

Maya: Huh!?

Raven: Maya, you are my best friend. So is Mia in spirit. You are needed with us here no matter what. You did save Phoenix and I from the Shadower, thanks again.

Maya: But I don't feel like I should…

Phoenix: No, of course not, I need you here! I can see you're always trying to help out. Even if you don't actually help... it's the thought that counts, right? You did help us out, we're in this together.

As sweet as it was for Maya, she still felt sad.

Maya: It's okay Nick, you don't have to make me feel better. I don't know anything about trials, or defense... What's more, I'm a spirit medium who can't even contact spirits... Raven, I'm scared too. I can't fight so well.

Not good at all for Phoenix to have any hope left or Raven either.

Phoenix: Aw, everyone has their off days! I mean, I've just been getting lucky lately... But you never know when my luck is going to run out!

Maya: Really...?

Raven: No luck, just faith.

Edgeworth kind of got a bit scared.

Edgeworth: W-w-whoa! Wright! Don't jinx this case any worse than it already is! It's bad for my heart...

Raven: You okay?

Raven rubs Edgeworth's back to make him feel a bit better for he liked it.

Edgeworth: It's fine. Thank you anyways.

Phoenix felt bad there.

Phoenix: Oh? Oh! S-sorry... (Whoops!)

Soon a bright light shines from the outside top window and inside the hallways being bright to see, for Lotta and Gumshoe to point out for someone was spying.

Gumshoe: Huh…? The Shadower?

Raven: (Shadower!?) Look out!

In a huge powerful flash appearing, whatever the Shadower just did made the big glass window to shattered all over the floor as some got out of the way in time, close call for Gumshoe and some officers saving Lotta's life for Manfred, Edgeworth, Phoenix, Raven, and Maya to see the killer striking back.

Edgeworth: He's for real!?

The Shadower jumps off from one building to another again to fade away after that to leave out an evil laugh in the echoes.

Phoenix: Everyone alright!?

Seem so though Lotta got lucky, she was pretty mad.

Lotta: Alright!? The Shadower almost friggin kill me! Though I got some shots, I think… Still! Trying to stab and break glass to my face will ya!?

Manfred was mad.

Karma: What are you waiting for you fools!? Go get that mad man! I will not stand by to let this case to be ruined!

Police: Yes sir! Men, move out!

As some stayed inside and other go searching around for the Shadower 'only to go missing out of the blue again', Gumshoe shows Lotta the way inside the room while some clean up the mess lucky for no one to be seriously hurt or killed just now.

Maya: This is getting crazy! 

Raven: I think he was trying to get to you, Edgeworth, if I didn't made you move away by luck.

Edgeworth: I can't tell if I should be grateful and scared. That killer tried to kill me!

Raven: Welcome to the club, my friend.

Phoenix: At least we all saw everything for the Shadower being real. Maya, please say he's not the ghost of Robert?

Maya: Okay, I get it! This is getting too scary to be in this mess.

Raven: Let just relax here… I hate it too. So we're safe times two from outside and inside, let just get back and finish up the case. Recess is almost over.

Maya: Oh, right. Let's go.

Phoenix: You're right, Raven. No way will he be coming in again. Lotta Hart, time to make you talk.

As Maya and Phoenix went back in along with Manfred too, Edgeworth and Raven spotted something shining up top for the building and glaring down from the shattered window.

Edgeworth: See it too, Raven?

Raven scans the upper part quickly.

Raven: Yeah, that looks like a camera pointed down with lots of lights. But the wirings sticking out… Hmm…

Raven scans almost everything to look up for later to be put together like a puzzle piece.

Edgeworth: This plan was like he tried killing us in the scene.

Raven: He did it for a scared. He wasn't here.

Edgeworth: Computer handmade?

Raven: Yeah, like in the movies set up as special effects… (Dad, are you the…? Could it be? Or Bobby? Either of them must be the killer and the Shadower here.) Edgeworth, you sure the Shadower wasn't around the night of the murder?

Edgeworth: I just saw his face with the rest of you, and that's it. Raven; don't let your guard down. Both you and Wright can't stop this man alone!

Raven: I get it! Let just back to the case at hand please? We'll worry about this later.

Edgeworth: I think we have more things to fear from in here to out of the court room.

Back inside the court room. After clearing out the room being guard carefully all over and losing the Shadower once again, left Gumshoe and the cops on a cold trail as well as it was a handmade bomb with camera effects looking like the killer was there, meaning it was a hallow gram illusion for what Raven saw was done where Elisa Strides use to work at. From the light shine showing the taking for the Shadower was never there, just set up to set the bomb when someone trip on the wire to go off to destroy the window and stop in a minute and twenty seconds. Getting back to the case f or Manfred all set to go to call Lotta hart to the stands, hopefully Phoenix and Raven will find some answers.

Judge: Court is back in session. Mr. von Karma, call your witness.

Karma: Yes. Will Ms. Lotta Hart take the stand?

Lotta takes the stand next, not looking too happy on what she got herself into and lucky to be standing from seeing the Shadower to tell her tale, or so she think she saw.

Raven: (Maybe I shouldn't tell Lotta that the Shadower wasn't really around in that bomb set up.)

Karma: Lotta Hart, you are a research student at a university?

Lotta: That I am.

Karma: Good. Begin by telling us what you saw the night of the incident. And don't add anything trivial or subjective. Understand?

Manfred sounded serious to make Lotta talk.

Lotta: ... Y'all need to learn some manners.

Karma: UNDERSTAND?

Lotta: Y-yeah, I understand, I understand! Raven! Can you believe this stranger?

Raven understood just felt bad for she couldn't say anything at a time like this.

Raven: Don't ask.

Judge: Er... very well. Your testimony, please.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- Witness's Account –

(1)

Lotta: It was Christmas Eve, just after midnight, I reckon.

(2)

I was in my car.

(3)

I heard this "bang" come up from the lake.

(4)

When I looked out the window, I saw two gents in a boat.

(5)

Then there was another "bang"...

(6)

There wasn't nary a thing on the lake but that boat.

Manfred had enough to stop.

Karma: Enough.

Lotta: Huh?

Karma: Judge! She happened to take a photo of the incident! This is that photo. Accept it as evidence.

He Judge was surprise to hear.

Judge: W-well! This is a surprise! This looks like... the very moment of the murder! O Order! I will remove you from the court if I do not have order immediately!

Raven: (What's got into the poor Judge?)

Karma: As the witness testified, she looked at the lake when she heard the shot. There were no other boats on that lake! So, the man in the boat with the victim must have been the one who shot him... Yes. It was the defendant, Miles Edgeworth!

Raven: Not good!

The photo from before a shocking twist to be shown and told.

Judge: Order! Order! Order...! I will have order!

Karma: ... Well, Judge?

Judge: The evidence is... decisive. I have very little doubt about this case. Very well, this court finds the defendant...

Raven: Phoenix! Do something!

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* W-wait! Your Honor! I haven't cross-examined the witness yet!

Manfred wouldn't allow it.

Karma: A cross-examination? We have photographic proof! What question can there possibly be!? This photo is worth a thousand words... and they all read "guilty"! You lose. Or... Do you claim to have found a contradiction in her testimony!?

Phoenix: ...!

Raven: Oh please! I'll get the proof to aid Phoenix for us to show the truth!

I guess Manfred will allow it.

Karma: Very well. If you have to, you may cross-examine the witness. You will only flounder and ask meaningless questions! You will fail to find anything! And then, I will have you held in contempt of court! Try to beat that, woman!

Raven sticks her tongue out at Manfred.

Raven: (Freak!) Don't hold your breath, grandpa!

Lotta tries to hold in the laughing.

Lotta: You go, girl!

Maya: Uh, Nick... contempt...?

Phoenix: "Contempt of court," you know?

Raven does her best to scan and hack in for some answers.

Raven: It means get it over and done with. I will find out what we need in this case.

Maya: I... guess I understand. Well... what are you two going to do? Do you really think there was a contradiction with the facts in her testimony?

Sounds like it is to them.

***I think there was************************

Raven: Lotta wants to hide it, I can make her show it in words. Phoenix, you know too, right?

Phoenix: I... think I noticed one little thing... Might as well give it a try. Counting on you, Raven.

Raven: Here we go.

Maya: Wow, I'm impressed, Nick! I didn't notice anything! Right! Let's take him on!

Maya looked all pumped up, head strong, and ready.

Phoenix: Y-yeah... (I got a bad feeling about this... Raven, this is the part towork your magic for me.) I understand... I will cross-examine the witness!

Manfred moves his finger knowing this was all pointless, or so it appears.

Karma: Tsk tsk tsk... Very well!

Judge: I pray for your sake this isn't a waste of time.

Time to find some clues and answers from Lotta's words.

Raven: (Lotta, don't let me down.)

CROSS EXAMINATION

- Witness's Account –

(1)

Lotta: It was Christmas Eve, just after midnight, I reckon.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* "Just after midnight," you say? In other words, it was no longer Christmas Eve... but Christmas Day!

Raven agrees with Phoenix there for midnight was Christmas Day now on that night being early in the morning.

Raven: It's true you know.

Lotta made a small error on that part.

Lotta: Huh? Uh, yeah, well, yes.

And once again Manfred tries objecting to it.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* I know you want to find contradictions, but really!

Phoenix: Mmmph.

Raven: Look, we're saying the real time, okay?

Judge: I hope your next contradiction is a little more relevant to the trial. Witness, continue your testimony.

Raven: Ooo… Scary.

(2)

Lotta: I was in my car.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Why were you camping there, anyway?

Lotta: I'm a research student at my university. I was taking pictures to use in my research. Just like Raven trying to learn computer skills from being a team into getting shots to stories on the front page.

Raven admits that part to Phoenix as Lotta does on her own terms.

Raven: How I became that good.

Phoenix: (What research? This all sounds suspicious...)

Raven: Still… There's more to learn about Lotta to go further.

Phoenix: Knowing someone so well to know they can hide big stories from others. Good thinking, Raven.

Raven: Like Lotta can hiding anything from me for knowing her for so long.

***Press further****************************

Phoenix presses further for Raven knows Lotta was hiding something from them, something very big.

Phoenix: Ms. Hart. Could you be more specific about your "research"?

Where will this part lead to next…?

Karma: *OBJECTION!* What does the witness's motive in camping by the lake have to do with this case!? The answer is "nothing"! I object to this line of questioning! Objection sustained!

Raven: Yo can't do that! Court rules!

Karma: It happens when I want it to happen like for this one.

The Judge finds that hard to object to it.

Judge: W-w-wait, now, I'm the one who says that!

Karma: Well, then say it already!

Manfred force the Judge to say it, he had no choice.

Judge: Objection sustained.

Raven: (Really?)

Phoenix: (Thanks for nothing, Your Honor...)

Raven knows they can do this; Raven tries to cheer her boyfriend up.

Raven: We can win this, Phoenix, I won't give up either.

Phoenix: I know. (What a woman.)

Phoenix once again turns red all over for his love for Raven was stronger than anything in the whole world.

(3)

Lotta: I heard this "bang" come up from the lake.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So, you weren't looking at the lake at the time?

Lotta: Nope. I looked after I heard that noise.

Raven: Meaning the camera hears loud noises the take a shot. She didn't see though she heard.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* She's said that already! I asked you to find "contradictions"! Not leisurely chat with the witness!

Like Manfred will scared Phoenix.

Phoenix: (Urk...)

Raven: I was only saying the camera works that Lotta has.

(4)

Lotta: When I looked out the window, I saw two gents in a boat.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Could you clearly see the two men?

Lotta: Just look at the picture! Clear enough for you? You see it too right, Raven?

Raven looks at the photo again.

Raven: Well, just two men. (I got to get a better view on it.)

Not good for Phoenix and Raven's end.

Phoenix: (Uh oh...)

Raven: The more we press here, Phoenix, the better. Also I got a to get a better viewing of the photo.

***Press further****************************

Pressing further must be done, though Phoenix was never told about the photo at first from Lotta.

Phoenix: Wait a second! I wasn't asking you about the photo! I was asking if YOU saw the two men!

Lotta: Uh, yeah, well, of course...

Manfred forces Phoenix to look at it alone meaning that part was for Raven to do and show him.

Karma: The witness has testified that she saw them! There's also a photo! You'd best look elsewhere for your precious contradictions!

Phoenix: (He jumped in quick... He's hiding something!)

Raven: Then we just need to get that part out of him with the truth!

(5)

Lotta: Then there was another "bang"...

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Were you watching the very moment the shot rang out?

Lotta: Well, yeah, sure...

Raven: I think anyone would jump when hearing a gunshot from a distance loud enough.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* You're asking meaningless questions! Meaningless! "Contradictions," Mr. Wright. Not meaningless babble! You should know this, woman, since he is your foolish boyfriend.

Raven and Phoenix both feel the same way; they hate Manfred and his attitude.

Raven: You're not my dad, freak!

Phoenix: (von Karma, I think I hate you. I don't blame Raven about it one bit. He's trying to keep us from talking to the witness... To what end...?)

(6)

Lotta: There wasn't nary a thing on the lake but that boat.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Are you sure about that?

Lotta: Yeah, sure as a country gal can be!

Phoenix and Maya look at Raven to be sure once more.

Raven: Lotta's tough, but she means well. She's speaking the truth on that part.

Phoenix: (Yep. That sounds pretty sure.)

***Press further****************************

And for that the two kept pressing forward until they can get more answers from Lotta.

Phoenix: How come you're so sure?

Lotta: Well, heck, I scanned the whole lake.

Raven knows how Lotta does things with her equipment as she does with her computer skills.

Raven: Like me, she does things her way to look at the area she goes to.

Phoenix: ("Scanned the whole lake"? It almost sounds like she was more interested in the lake than the boat...) Ms. Hart... you—

Manfred objects to this yet again.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Mr. Wright! The witness has answered the question in full.

Phoenix: Mmph!

Raven: Hey! Give us a chance, nobody's perfect!

Karma: Everything in my book is and always will be perfect when it comes to winning cases. No need for further questions! Objection sustained!

Judge: U-uh, that's what I'm...

Karma: Sustained!

The poor Judge had no other choice but to allow it from Manfred forces things the hard way.

Judge: Y-yes, of course.

Phoenix: (Oh great... What am I supposed to do now? Th-there weren't any contradictions in there!)

Raven: No! We won't give up!

Maya feels the same way the other two were feeling.

Maya: Sorry, Nick. If only my sister were here...

Raven: It's not your fault, Maya, really it isn't. (She's being serious about this.)

Phoenix: (Maya's really taking this hard.)

With Raven hacking through clues and answers of the case without giving up, the Judge was about to end things for her and Phoenix to say Edgeworth's the guilty one for Manfred to win once again. And without Mia around to aiding them for Maya's powers are mess up, will this be the end? Also for the Shadower to kill until his job is done?

Judge: Enough! I think we've heard all we need to hear, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides. It seems you two are unable to find a contradiction in the testimony worth noting.

Raven: What!? No! We still need more time! Please!

Raven tries begging the Judge if only Manfred wasn't making him hold back to only watch and laugh in his victory of selfishness.

Phoenix: B-but, Your Honor!

Karma: You keep your promise! So sorry, woman.

Raven: (Jerk!)

Judge: Mr. Wright. I am afraid that I will have to penalize any further outbursts... By holding you in contempt of court!

Karma: And if that happens, you'll have to leave the courtroom immediately with your lady friend too! Understood...?

They were stuck this time.

Phoenix: Uh... uh huh.

Raven": I need more time in figuring this mess out if only Manfred wasn't pushing us!

Maya: Nick...! Lotta's testimony is fishy, Nick! Real fishy!

Raven: We know, its Lotta for you.

Phoenix: I... know what you mean. But... If I can't say anything, what can I do?

Judge: I believe we've covered the evidence sufficiently to make a decision.

Karma: Then, pass your judgment!

It looks like Manfred is going to make Edgeworth take the stand next to speak in lies for him to win.

Judge: Very well. Mr. Miles Edgeworth, please take the stand.

Raven: No, don't! I can't watch!

All seem lost to them until someone in the court room spoke up…

?: *HOLD IT!*

Judge: Wh-who was that!?

It was none other than Maya herself, for she would take the fall for Phoenix and Raven in order to get some answers out of Lotta to saving Edgeworth.

Maya: It... Was me.

Phoenix: (Maya!)

Raven: Maya! What are you doing!? Get us into more trouble!?

Maya rather go than her friends.

Maya: I know what I'm doing, Raven! You guys have to save Edgeworth, and I need to see this through to the end.

Judge: I-is something wrong? D-do you need to use the facilities?

Maya takes a deep breath to say something about Manfred in her words.

Maya: No, I do not! Lotta Hart! Your testimony stinks! It's unclear whether you were actually looking at the lake! It's highly doubtful that you actually saw Mr. Edgeworth! Tell us the truth! This is a matter of life or death!

Lotta was shocked and looks at Raven for she didn't put Maya in saying these things.

Lotta: ...! Raven!

Raven: Lotta, she's saying it, not me!

Maya: Lotta! Did you really clearly see Mr. Edgeworth that night!? Did you see him fire that pistol!?

The Judge hammers for order.

Judge: You will stand down! The court does not acknowledge the defense's outburst!

Maya will not give up.

Maya: Answer me, Lotta!

Lotta: What's the big idea, treating me like some kind of criminal!? I saw him! I swear it! I saw Edgeworth...

Manfred objects to the matter at hand.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Enough! Judge... Declare the defense and his lady friend in contempt of court!

Judge: Y-yes... yes, of course. I'm sorry, but you WERE warned. Guard! Escort Mr. Wright and MS. Strides out of the courtroom! They are in contempt of court, and must leave.

Phoenix: (No... No...!)

Raven: Don't! Please wait! (I can't let the Shadower, Bobby, or the Blue Swordfish members win this!) Dad! I know you're not the killer, right!? Answer me, damn it!

Phoenix felt bad for Raven for looked sad to burst into tears.

Phoenix: Raven… I-!

Before the cops try taking Phoenix and Raven out of the court room, Maya says something again to take the fall instead of them.

Maya: Wait! I-I was the one who made the outburst, Your Honor! Nick and Raven are innocent!

Karma: Hah! What's the difference? All that remains is for the guilty verdict to be declared! Isn't that right, Mr. Phoenix Wright!?

***Wrong************************************

Phoenix saw what Maya was trying to do for he pulls Raven close to him to win the case.

Phoenix: Wrong!

Raven: (Phoenix? Maya is saving us…? In that case…) I second that!

Karma: What!?

Phoenix: Did you hear what Ms. Hart just said? She said she clearly saw Mr. Edgeworth! That was not in the testimony! That changes her testimony, and I have a right to cross-examine her again!

Raven: Lotta's scared, but she's not an idiot! We need her to change something around on solving the case! Edgeworth is being target by the Shadower killer, could be an assassin the real murder hired t keep the him or her off track, a Blue Swordfish member very dangerous to be around or that person! Lotta saw something good; we need to know what by the law! So either way let us because what this prosecutor grandpa Manfred's card playing sucks!

People complain about it while others question and others agrees to it 'being a bit afraid of the murder the Shadower on the run', Phoenix liked what Raven said.

Phoenix: (Well played, Raven.)

Judge: Order! Order! Order! Order! Order! Order!

The Judge demanded order in the court for the people to quiet down.

Karma: You're in contempt of court! It's too late for wild claims! Judge! Sustain my objection!

Judge: ... I'm sorry, Mr. von Karma, but I cannot.

Karma: What!?

Raven: (Alright!)

Raven looked happy and the Judge remembers he too had the power to say it for Manfred to listen and to follow, so there might be a chance for Phoenix and his girlfriend to win after all.

Judge: Ms. Lotta Hart has made a new testimony. The defense does have a right to cross-examine her again.

Karma: B-but he is in contempt of court!

Too bad for Manfred could not, either way Maya will stand up for her friends if she has to.

Maya: No, I am! If you're going to arrest someone, arrest me!

Raven: Maya, don't!

Maya: I'm fine, Raven. Just get the answers you two need, use your skills to get it out of your friend.

Judge: Hmm... Very well. Maya Fey! You will leave the courtroom immediately.

The cop takes Maya and to the center for a while so things won't get ugly for her own safety.

Raven: Thank you, Maya! Sit tight, we'll be back for you later!

Maya wasn't too worried going to the police station again.

Maya: Nick! I did what I could... For both you and Raven! You two have to do the rest! Good luck!

Phoenix: M-Maya...!

Raven: Phoenix, let's finish this part up.

Phoenix: She all of this for us.

Raven: I know. I owe her a Steel Samurai figurine when we're done here.

Phoenix smiles for he had Raven being his best girlfriend on his side in the world, they still have the chance.

Phoenix: I'm ready.

Raven: Then let us continue.

In some cases, Manfred was very upset but had to go on.

Karma: Peh! I care not for this melodrama! Listen well, Mr. Wright! I do not tolerate badgering of my witnesses!

Raven: Just shut up and continue in the matter.

Karma: I won't lose to you either, woman!

Phoenix: (I'm running out of time... I'd better find a contradiction in here or else...)

Judge: Mr. Wright! Begin your cross-examination!

Raven: In that case… Lotta! Change the last part around, please!

Lotta: Okay! Okay! Hold your horses already!

CROSS EXAMINATION

- That Last Statement –

Lotta changes the last part of her testimony again to say half of the real truth, Raven has be ready to use her new item for Phoenix to win the case.

(1)

Lotta: I saw it clear as day. The man on the boat was Mr. Edgeworth!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Well, what about the other man?

Another objection by Manfred himself.

Karma:*OBJECTION!* You cannot expect to be allowed to blithely ignore your promise, Mr. Wright! I believe you claimed there was a contradiction in the witness's testimony! Well, find it! If you can! What about your woman friend? Can she find it better than you can? Show us then.

Judge: Mr. Wright, I have to assign you a penalty.

Phoenix: (Damn...! That's it...? Uh oh. I don't know if I can find anything in that... What will Maya say...?)

Raven thinks too like Phoenix was.

Raven: She told Phoenix and I that Lotta saw Edgeworth on the boat with Robert from the photo shot of two people standing up, with one pointing a gun at the other. Now then! Time to try this out…. Code name: 'BLACK WINGS' zoom in vision 2000; make the photo come out clearly for me!

Raven uses her item with the glasses on to her laptop hooked up with the photo, seeing a boat in the middle of the lake at night time all foggy, two people standing on the boat with one pointing a gun at the other – those being Edgeworth and Robert no doubt. But Lotta never told that in her words… Went off by a loud noise but far away wouldn't let the camera go off that quickly… Manfred thinks he knows but doesn't nor does Lotta, then maybe the third person was next to Edgeworth shooting Robert on the other side…? Seeing the shadow of two figures that could be true… Raven has something after looking at the photo, the two people for Edgeworth could not been the one who shot Robert. A good clue right now but it was better than nothing knowing Lotta will aid her friend after she shows this to Phoenix.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* Phoenix, both Lotta and Manfred think it was Edgeworth with Robert, or so it appears. But where's the proof? Being all fogged up that night. My new toy shows it otherwise the two men weren't alone that night, could've been the real one hiding next to Edgeworth side on the boat. See? Lotta likes to come up with some things to get her story.

Phoenix looks at the photo carefully for Raven has come through her boyfriend once again as he smiles, hugs her, and kisses her quickly on the lips.

Phoenix: (That's it!) Thank you, Raven! God I love you!

Raven: Love you too, Phoenix. It's your turn to shine for us! For Edgeworth!

Phoenix: (Here goes nothing.) *OBJECTION!* Got you. Got you, Ms. Hart! Finally!

Lotta: Wh-what!? You got what?

Phoenix: Look at this photograph.

Raven posts the photo up on wall screening for the others to see.

Raven: Read them and weep, my friend.

Lotta: The photo I took...? That one there?

Phoenix: The very same. There's something I want you to see in this photo... it's quite clearly visible. The fog, Ms. Hart.

Lotta: So... so?

Raven: Well, sometimes it's hard to take a photo on a foggy night, right?

Lotta: Yeah, but-!

Phoenix: This picture was taken with professional, high quality film, correct? Yet even it could not capture the faces of the men on the boat! Yet you claim you saw Mr. Edgeworth! How!?

This surprises Lotta a bit there but has been told.

Lotta: Whut!? Wha-!

Judge: Mr. Wright has a point!

Manfred tries objecting to it.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* That's why I told her not to say that in her testimony! Please!

Raven points at Manfred.

Raven: Ha! We can and we will, sucker! Please continue…

Phoenix: Yet, now she has said it, Mr. von Karma. How could you possibly see Mr. Edgeworth!? Explain yourself!

Lotta looked shook up about this tight problem she was in.

Judge: Ms. Hart.

Lotta: What!

Judge: Could you see the defendant that night?

Lotta: O-of course! I said I could and I meant I could!

Judge: Then, please testify as to the circumstances of your sighting.

Phoenix: (I did it! Well, Raven helped me out the most. I finally found a hole in von Karma's carefully vague testimony!)

Raven: Look, Lotta, it hurts. Just tell us more and we can save Edgeworth.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- How Edgeworth Was Seen –

(1)

Lotta: Yer right. It was a cold night, and the fog was thick as grits.

(2)

So, once I was finished setting up my camera, I got back in the car.

(3)

Still, I brought my binoculars with me.

(4)

When I heard that noise out on the lake, I looked with my binoculars.

Lotta: See? No problem!

Judge: Hmm... You used binoculars? Very well. You may begin your cross- examination, Mr. Wright.

Raven: Got it, Your Honor! (It's true that Lotta uses her favorite binoculars to see things, part of it says it all than just those.)

Phoenix: (This one'd better be good!)

CROSS EXAMINATION

- How Edgeworth Was Seen –

(1)

Lotta: Yer right. It was a cold night, and the fog was thick as grits.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So? How could you see Edgeworth!?

Raven: Told you so, no one can see in a strong fog a night not even any type of cameras.

Lotta: Now, just hold your horses for a second! You hasty Yankee types'd never find a gal where I'm from. Raven, you know that I'm trying to find a good camera that can see!

Judge: Defense attorneys have trouble with that as it is.

Looks like Phoenix sort of got owned by the Judge himself.

Phoenix: (Nobody loves me...)

Raven makes Phoenix feel better.

Raven: There, there, Phoenix. Your Honor, he's trying. I'm teaching him after all.

Judge: I see… Carry on then.

(2)

Lotta: So, once I was finished setting up my camera, I got back in the car.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Your "camera"...?

Lotta: Yeah. It's got an automatic...

Raven: Meaning it knows when and how to take pictures when someone sets it up, like mine does at times.

Phoenix tries to get how computer things from cameras work out.

Phoenix: (No offense, girls, but it's hard for me to understand these things if I tried to do it on my own.)

Karma: *OBJECTION!* The issue we are concerned with here is Ms. Hart seeing Mr. Edgeworth! The camera has nothing to do with this at all!

Raven: It does too!

Judge: Sorry, he does have one point in mind. I'm afraid the objection is sustained.

Not good on Phoenix's end.

Phoenix: (Argh! He's not letting her answer any of my questions!)

Raven: We just need to keep on pushing.

(3)

Lotta: Still, I brought my binoculars with me.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* "Binoculars"?

Lotta: Yeah, binoculars.

Phoenix: Yesterday, you mentioned that you were out looking for shooting stars, correct?

Lotta: Well... yeah.

Raven checks on her satellite radar for some stars out last night.

Raven: There were many good ones. Though you see it better with… Phoenix!

Phoenix: You're right again, Raven. So Lotta, tell me something wouldn't you need a telescope, not binoculars, for that?

The two have Lotta on that part to slip up on.

Lotta: ...!

Phoenix: I've got doubts about your camera, too! Was that really to take pictures of meteor showers?

Raven: Tell us, Lotta.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* The camera is irrelevant to this case!

Phoenix: You can't say that for certain!

Raven: I think guessing on things is pretty dumb.

The Judge was with Phoenix and Raven about it.

Judge: Hmm... Mr. Wright. Is the camera really relevant to this case? If you believe it is, you may continue with this line of questioning.

Raven: Thank you!

Karma: But know this! If you find nothing with this, there will be consequences!

Judge: Well, Mr. Wright? Do you wish to press further about the camera?

Raven: Do it, Phoenix, we're getting somewhere.

***Press further****************************

Knowing that there was no turning back, Phoenix presses further and so does Raven.

Phoenix: (This is make-it-or-break-it time!) The camera is of utmost importance, Your Honor. It is, perhaps, the key to this entire case! Therefore, I will continue my line of questioning! (Wow! Maybe I went a little overboard there...)

Raven: There might be more about it too, important clue of the matter. So I'm with Phoenix on this one.

Judge: Very well! Ms. Hart! You will testify to the court about the camera!

With that Lotta changes a few things around on the last part in her testimony.

Lotta: Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. The camera was set up to take pictures of a meteor shower.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Ms. Hart. What made you choose that lake to photograph meteors? You know the fog gets thick on that lake. It's not very suited to stargazing.

Lotta was trying to lie her way through to make something up, Raven seen her do this a million times before.

Raven: (Try getting out of this one.)

Lotta: Yeah, well... Y'see, I... I guess I wasn't thinking too straight! Har!

Manfred tries objecting to the matter.

Karma:*OBJECTION!* Mr. Wright! I will not have you badgering my witness because of her challenged intellect! That goes for you too, my dear.

Lotta: Now wait a minute!

Lotta wanted to say something reall bad for once if she could.

Karma: Continue your testimony. You were saying how it was that you saw Edgeworth?

Lotta: Grr...

Karma: No unnecessary comments, please.

Raven uses her skills and new glasses again to see that the photo that Lotta has for her to scan details of, it would be hard to take pictures of the stars on a foggy night. Meaning the article of the Gourdy Monster spotted from the lake of the murder area was the real reason Lotta was there, she was the type of people to find and capture the truth of a made up creature being real.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* Phoenix, you thinking what I'm thinking. Show them Lotta's camera first.

Phoenix: You got it, Raven. *OBJECTION!* You were photographing shooting stars? That's a lie!

Lotta knows that Raven had to skills to tell that her friend was saying something different to be caught.

Lotta: S-says who!?

Phoenix: Raven, Maya, and I saw the camera you set up yesterday. It was pointed directly at the lake! You have to point a camera upwards to take photos of the stars, Ms. Hart!

Phoenix had Lotta on that part to be shocked about.

Lotta: Ooof!

Judge: Mr. Wright! What are you driving at?

Phoenix: The witness was not at the lake to photograph shooting stars, Your Honor!

Lotta: ...!

Raven: That's right! She was doing something else!

Judge: W-well then, what exactly was she photographing?

***Show evidence****************************

The two show the Judge and the others evidences the photo of the magazine cover Lotta was trying to get the creature 'and thanks to Larry's help'.

Raven: One false monster proof coming up.

Raven pulls out the magazine carefully to Phoenix to show.

Phoenix: Your Honor! Take a look at this... What was Ms. Hart trying to photograph at the lake? *TAKE THAT!* Ms. Hart. This is what you were trying to photograph!

Lotta couldn't lie her way out of this part now.

Judge: What's this? A newspaper article? "Gourdy"...? Ah, the sighting at Gourd Lake...

Phoenix: Well, Ms. Hart?

Raven: I know your work, Lotta. You do this all the time for a living since we worked together. Every time is proof on something that's not real. Sorry to break it to you too.

Lotta: I... I never heard of no lake monster! You got proof or something? Let's see you prove that I was down at the lake trying to photograph this "Gourdy."

***I have proof*****************************

There was proof to show and tell for Lotta to understand better.

Phoenix: I have it! Proof!

Judge: Hmm... Intriguing! Very well, let's see it. And... no joking around this time, please. Here is proof that the witness was trying to photograph Gourdy, the lake monster!

Raven shows the detail camera blueprints and the camera itself belonging to Lotta.

Raven: All right here, You Honor.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* The proof, Ms. Hart, is your own camera!

Lotta was caught this time.z

Lotta: ...!

Phoenix: Your camera was set to take photos in response to loud noises, correct? This photograph here, taken when a gun fired on the lake.

Lotta: ...

Raven: What Maya did by accident to set it off yesterday with poppers to make it go crazy, that says about right.

Phoenix: And here, this article about "Gourdy." According to this article... Gourdy made a loud noise when it emerged! Well? You were trying to photograph Gourdy, weren't you! That's why you had set your camera to respond to loud noises!

It made sense to everyone else for it didn't happen that something else did during the time of the murder.

Judge: Order! Order! I see... I, too, thought it was a little strange.

Phoenix doesn't think so from the Judge.

Phoenix: (Yeah, sure!) Well, Ms. Hart? You were camping there to try and take a photo of Gourdy, weren't you?

Lotta couldn't hide it anymore.

Lotta: ... Yeah. Not bad. Are all you lawyers that smart? And Raven, once again you out gunned me, girlfriend. Not bad. So, smart boy, I was down there trying to photograph Gourdy, you got me. So what?

Phoenix: Huh...?

Raven: She has a point you know.

Lotta: Yeah! That don't change what I saw, does it?

Karma: Exactly! What you just used several precious minutes of our time to prove... is nothing more than that the witness is an idiot who thinks monsters exist!

Lotta: H-hey!

Raven: (And the grandpa has a point about the monster part only. Still, didn't have to be so harsh on the poor woman.)

Karma: But, as she so succinctly said, so what!? It changes nothing!

Phoenix: (Not true! You were hiding the whole thing about Gourdy for some reason, I know it! But what could it have been...? Whatever it is, I'm getting to the bottom of this!)

Raven: Got to keep digging for the truth to get some answers for bad to worse.

Raven felt sad for tears to come out of her eyes.

Phoenix: Raven? You okay?

Raven tries to hide it from Phoenix to see her get upset right now.

Raven: I'm fine. (I can't let this whole Dad business might be the Shadower get to me. At a time like this I just can't! Raven! Pull yourself together!)

Lotta: So… Now what happens?

Judge: Ms. Hart. Why did you hide the fact that you were searching for Gourdy from the court? Please revise your testimony.

Lotta: ... Right. Fine, I'll testify. It won't change nothing, though.

Phoenix: (Something will change... it has to! And I'm going to spot it!)

Karma: ...

Raven: Well, if you think so, Phoenix, then so do I.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- Lotta's New Testimony –

(1)

Lotta: Actually, I'm not a research student at a university.

(2)

I'm an investigative photographer.

(3)

Imagine what a scoop it'd be if I got a picture of that monster!

(4)

That's why I was camping out by the lake.

(5)

But, that's all I was hiding.

(6)

When I heard the "bang" I looked right straight out at that lake.

(7)

There wasn't much else to look at, so I just watched that boat the whole time.

(8)

Then I saw a flash, near one of the men's hands, and I heard another gunshot.

Lotta: I was looking right at that boat, the whole time, cross my heart and hope to fry.

Raven: Don't you mean 'hope to die'?

Lotta: I know what I meant to say, Raven. Under pressure here.

Raven: If you say so…

Judge: Hmm... Well, Mr. Wright and I guess Ms. Strides too... You two may cross-examine the witness.

Manfred tries objecting to this matter to getting out of it.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* The witness's testimony is unchanged from before! Whether she is a research student or a photographer has no bearing on this case! There is no need to waste more of our time with another pointless cross-examination!

Judge: Er... hmm.

Raven looked upset for Phoenix hate seeing his girlfriend crying, so he helps her object to the matter at hand to get serious here.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* I claim the defense's right to cross-examine the witness, Your Honor! (von Karma's up to something, I know it! He doesn't want me to cross-examine her because... why? Was there a contradiction? Either way, I have to help out Raven. No more seeing her cry on my watch. Even if the Shadower is her father Liam or Bobby. We will find the truth.)

Raven: Phoenix…

Phoenix smiles to Raven.

Phoenix: I rather see you smile Raven then cry at a time like this. I'm here.

Raven: Thank you, Phoenix.

The Judge allows another cross-examination to go down.

Judge: Very well. You may begin the cross-examination. You seem sure of yourself; you must have something in mind. Hah! That would be a first!

Guess the Judge was trying to be funny, just not too good at it.

Raven: If you say so. (Try harder next time, Your Honor.)

Phoenix: (Hah hah, very funny.)

Judge: You understand that this is your last chance at a cross-examination, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides? If there is no problem with the testimony this time, we will let the witness leave. I will announce my verdict at that time, Mr. Wright. Understood?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor.

Judge: And, Ms. Strides, you're lucky I allow you to aid Mr. Wright in doing so please do it carefully as you always do and rule following to get what need to be done.

Raven understood the words from the Judge to obey and always of the law. One chance and hopefully something might change things aroud.

Raven: As you wish, Your Honor sir.

CROSS EXAMINATION

- Lotta's New Testimony –

(1)

Lotta: Actually, I'm not a research student at a university.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Then what manner of person are you!?

Lotta: I'm not sure I'm high-falutin' enough to be called a "manner" of anything.

Raven: A story proof type of person Lotta is.

Lotta: Well… Something like it you can say.

(2)

Lotta: I'm an investigative photographer.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* An "investigative photographer"?

Raven: Yep, but she doesn't it so well non-stop.

Lotta: Yep. Raven does murder mystery hacking skills and I do this photo taking job all day every day. You get your photo, and sell it to the press. It's that kind of business. Hey, I was taking pictures at my sister's graduation last year... N' guess what!

Phoenix: Umm... what?

Lotta: There was a yoofoh just a' hanging in the sky!

Phoenix: A "yoofoh"...?

Raven: Lotta, be more reasonable here.

Lotta: Sorry… You know, an "Unidentified Flying Object"? A yoofoh! That's when I had sort of a revelation. I knew I should become an investigative photographer!

Phoenix: I... I see. (Kind of a shaky basis for a career...)

Raven: ( A nut as always with a golden heart and passion.)

(3)

Lotta: Imagine what a scoop it'd be if I got a picture of that monster!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Is "Gourdy" really all that newsworthy?

Lotta: Heck yeah! They even had him up on the TV!

Raven: If someone can prove its real that is.

Phoenix: (I'm not sure that appearing on the local news "rumor of the month" show qualifies. Last month's show was "Bigfoot Sighted on Acorn Hill," I believe.)

Lotta knew what Phoenix was thinking for her work being silly, she was use to Raven's believing.

Lotta: Hey! They also had a picture of him in the newspaper! For real!

Judge: Mr. Wright. This is one fight I do not believe you can win. Let's keep moving, shall we?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor.

Raven: Phoenix, the Judge is right. It's hard to talk Lotta's way out of her dreams. Trust me, I tried it once and she show me so much and got use to it. Just not likely with others.

Phoenix: I'll keep that fact in mind then.

(4)

Lotta: That's why I was camping out by the lake.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* That's why you put the automatic sensor on your camera?

Raven: Whenever there's a story, Lotta gets a very good camera to take with it.

Lotta: Yep. Borrowed it from a friend at a university. It analyzes every sound it picks up, and when it gets a "bang!"...

Phoenix: It snaps a shot.

Raven: By loud sounds.

Lotta: Yep.

Phoenix: So, how many pictures has it taken so far?

Lotta: The only time the camera triggered was that night.

Raven double checks the record of the camera how many times it was used.

Raven: I think a few times what I'm getting, keeps good count how many you can take. So not so much on Lotta's.

For Raven's search made Phoenix think of something on his end.

Phoenix: (Hmm...)

(5)

Lotta: But, that's all I was hiding.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* I think it's time you told us why you felt you had to hide your true purpose at the lake.

Lotta: Heck, if word got out what I was up to, the lake'd be swarmin' with competitors!

Phoenix: Competitors...?

Raven knows another made up thing besides one o two but three to mention.

Raven: Here we go again.

Lotta: Yeah! Second-rate shutterbugs trying to steal my scoop!

Phoenix: Ah... Is that the only reason you were hiding the truth?

Lotta: W-well, actually...

Lotta was about to say something to be stopped by Manfred to keep her silent.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Mr. Wright! Woman! I'll not have you asking questions with no relevance to this case!

Phoenix: (Whatever you say, von Karma. I know you told her to keep quiet.)

Raven: Just zip it, weirdo.

(6)

Lotta: When I heard the "bang" I looked right straight out at that lake.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Exactly what sort of sound was it?

Lotta: Well, I never heard one before so I can't say for sure... but it sounded like a gunshot. It was a lot sharper a sound than I would have expected.

Phoenix: (Hmm...) What do you think, Raven?

Raven tries to find any other noise if the gum shot was likely to go out that loud.

Raven: There was something else that did on Lotta's camera. There was something that did though, a very loud one. Lotta has something in her hands we need.

Pressing on is the only way to find out what.

(7)

Lotta: There wasn't much else to look at, so I just watched that boat the whole time.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* There wasn't "much else to look at"?

Lotta: Yep.

Phoenix: (I dunno. If she heard a bang... and she thought Gourdy was out there... I kind of doubt she'd waste any time looking at a boat.)

Raven: Okay, Lotta, did you looked at something else?

Lotta: What? What did I do now? What're you giving me that look for?

Phoenix: ( Raven knows what. Definitely suspicious... Maybe it's time for some evidence...)

Raven: Evidence time it is.

Karma: Witness! Continue.

Lotta was getting tired of Manfred's demands way too far.

Lotta: Hold your hushpuppies, pops, I'm getting there.

Raven: Phoenix, Lotta wasn't thinking about the boat to look for this Gourdy being. Object to that, I got your back.

Phoenix: All or nothing here. *OBJECTION!* Ms. Hart! Were you REALLY looking at that boat!?

Lotta was freaking out.

Lotta: W-what's with you!? Course I was looking at it! It was the only thing out there! Any normal person'd be looking at it!

Phoenix: I agree, any normal person would. But you are far from normal!

Raven: And by that, we mean not looking too well.

Lotta: Wh-what!? Y'all wanna step over here and say that!?

Phoenix: You were camping at the lake to take a picture of Gourdy! Think about it- What would you do if you heard a loud noise? You'd be scanning the lake for any sign of Gourdy, that's what! You wouldn't give the boat a second thought!

Phoenix and Raven have Lotta on that part.

Lotta: Aah!

Shocking truth for the Judge wanting to hear more.

Judge: Order! Continue, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides!

Phoenix: You testified that you were watching the boat through binoculars! However, you wouldn't need binoculars to watch that boat! You needed them to search for Gourdy... and that's what you were doing!

Lotta had trouble speaking up.

Lotta: ...! ...

Phoenix: Well!?

Raven: Lotta, please tell us.

Lotta finally tells them and everyone else in the court room.

Lotta: Hmph... Well, now that y'all mention it... I did sort of take my binoculars and kind of scan the lake a bit... I mean, Gourdy might be out there, n' all...

Judge: M-Ms. Hart! A-are you saying that you were NOT watching the boat, then?

From the look on Lotta's face was a big no.

Lotta: ... S-sorry, y'all. I wasn't fibbing, really. I was, just... I thought y'know, I could be witness to a murder n' all! I kinda got excited. I was sure I was watching that boat... till now.

Judge: ... This... this is totally uncalled for—

Lotta felt bad not saying anything though she might had something in mind to show.

Lotta: B-but hey! You got the photograph! You got proof!

Judge: Hmm... Still, we can't see who is shooting who in this.

Lotta: Right! Right! That's why I took this photo n'... Poop!

Raven: *BINGO!* You did take another photo shot! It says so on your camera record on the many shots you took so far!

Manfred wanted to know about it too.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Witness... That's enough. You've had a long day. Shut your pie-hole.

Lotta: Sh-shut my what!?

Raven: Quit saying that to her!

Lotta: Raven, you're the best being by my side.

Phoenix: (What was she going to say? She took the photo... and what? Wait a second...)

Raven: You thinking it too, Phoenix? Me too on what Mr. Detective said from earlier.

Flash back on what Gumshoe said from yesterday.

Gumshoe: She even had a photograph to prove it.

Phoenix: But you really can't tell from the photo that is shooting.

Gumshoe: That's why she said she's going to enlarge the photo. She said "it'll drop the quality a mite, but should let us see who's who!"

Raven: Lotta's picky that way.

End of flashback…

Raven: If I know Lotta, she can enlarge the photo, maybe we can get a better close up of it and so can I! Phoenix!

Phoenix: Good thinking! (She enlarged that photo! Why won't von Karma let her show it? I've got a hunch and so does Raven! I bet that enlarged photo shows something bad for von Karma! This is my chance! If I'm wrong, though, it'll mean prison for Edgeworth... or worse. What should I do!?)

***Make her show the enlargement************

The only thing left to do was to enlarge the photo of the two people on the boat with Lotta and Raven's work.

Phoenix: Ms. Hart! Look at this photograph. You enlarged this photograph, did you not?

Lotta does know that part.

Lotta: Y-yeah! I did!

Phoenix: Why has that enlargement not been presented to the court!?

Raven: We probably should look at it to see what's there we're missing.

Manfred won't let that happen.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* There's-! No reason to do so! You hear me!? B-because it does not exist!

Lotta won't let Manfred talk her down about the photo.

Lotta: What're y'all talking about!? You were the one who told me not to show it in court in the first place! You old fool!

Raven: Ha! Nicely done, Lotta!

Lotta laughs a little.

Lotta: Thank you.

Manfred was in trouble 'doing that part all the time' the Judge demanded to know more.

Judge: What's the meaning of this, Mr. von Karma!

Manfred was left speechless.

Karma: Er... erm...

Phoenix: Ms. Hart! Show the photo to the court! Show us the enlargement!

Raven: We can see the truth, you and me. Help me out here!

Karma: *OBJECTION!* The prosecution objects to the submission of this evidence!

The Judge won't allow it since Manfred lie in the court room not to get away this time.

Judge: Objection... denied. The witness will show the enlargement to the court.

Lotta: Here it is. Get ready, Raven.

Raven: Here goes… Time to scan through, my friend.

Raven scans through in bigger close up view of the photo thanks to Lotta's help for another copy with the laptop in finding the clues in it. Being two men standing and wearing heavy clothing, for one to shoot a gun on the right to go off to hit the other standing on the left. No doubt being Robert being killed as Edgeworth was standing with someone else being the murder.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* Right here! Someone shot Robert at point blank range, Edgeworth wasn't alone that night!

The Judge had a look at the photo.

Judge: Hmm. We still cannot see who is firing in this. Knowing who is who. It could be the defendant... or maybe it's not. Regardless, I'll accept this as evidence.

And Raven kept a copy of it to hold on for Phoenix.

Lake Photo added to the Court Record.

Manfred hates to be beaten that he won't stop as he always win the case no matter what.

Karma: Happy now, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides?

Phoenix: Hmm... (There has to be something!) Raven, that's all you can get?

Raven: For now that's what it was showing. Sorry…

Phoenix: No. This is good, enough so far.

Karma: You asked for the enlargement, you got the enlargement. And little good it has done any of us! That's why I requested she not show it!

Raven: Sorry, loser, but we did. Part of the court's rules.

Judge: Hmm... I suppose this means that the cross-examination...

Manfred will be back for round two later on, he admits the cross-examination to end for today.

Karma: Is over! Obviously!

Judge: Then, I would like to close the cross-examination of Ms. Lotta Hart.

Karma: And none too soon. That was a flagrant waste of my time.

Judge: Mr. von Karma, do you have anything to add?

Like he would say something to be out smarted by Phoenix or Raven at all.

Karma: I stated everything I needed to when this trial began. Decisive evidence. A decisive witness. What else could possibly be required?

Judge: Nothing, of course. Then, I believe it is time for me to declare my verdict.

Phoenix: (Wait... it's not supposed to go like this! There has to be a clue in this photo... somewhere! This is bad! Real bad! What should I do!?) Raven!

Raven knows as she shows the photo to Phoenix.

Raven: Show the Judge the pistol being pointed and shot in this photo. Object to this first, trust me I know what we're doing.

***Object to the enlargement****************

And so Phoenix does to go along with Raven's plan.

Phoenix: Your Honor! There is something decidedly strange with this enlargement!

Judge: W-what might that be? Mr. Wright... You will show the court what you mean! What about this photo is "strange"?

Phoenix: (Okay... here goes nothing! I'll show the judge what's strange about this photo.) Where at, Raven?

Raven: I'll double check. Give me a minute here…

Raven makes sure to find the gun being pointed for it was on the right side for the gun to go off, she points it to Phoenix.

Raven: *BINGO!* Make a move, Phoenix!

Phoenix: You're the best. *TAKE THAT!* Here, Your Honor!

Phoenix points the gun for the Judge to see in the photo.

Judge: The shooter...? I'm not sure I understand. What about the shooter is strange?

Phoenix: Look at the hand holding the pistol, Your Honor!

Raven: The same one of the murder weapon use for killing Robert. Right here!

The gun was held from the murder's hand.

Judge: The hand...?

Phoenix: That hand directly contradicts another piece of evidence!

Judge: This man's left hand does what...!?

It was Phoenix's turn to explain how and why for what Raven could gather for him.

Phoenix: Let me show you. I'll show you the evidence that left hand contradicts! Raven, show it in this here photo, and look carefully.

Raven sees how and what hand the murderer was holding the weapon on which of the two hands.

Raven: It shows by the way his arm was being held up and the photo being on the front side… It was the left hand. Here!

With that was enough to say it for Phoenix to tell.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* The evidence is clear. The man in this photograph is holding that pistol in his left hand. However! The prints on the murder weapon were from Edgeworth's "right hand"! Ergo! The man shooting the pistol in this photograph... Is not Mr. Edgeworth!

Raven: (Does he had to repeat what Edgeworth says?) Which means Edgeworth held the weapon in both shock and fear after the killer use it first on the left side, and how his finger prints were on it too.

A bit of a riot for the Judge to remain calm to think first about the matter.

Judge: Now that everyone in the courtroom has quieted down... I would like to reconvene this court of law! Mr. Wright. Ms. Strides.

Phoenix and Raven: Yes, Your Honor.

Judge: You two have given us definitive proof today. We now know that it was not Mr. Edgeworth who fired the pistol that night. However... This leaves us with a rather large problem. If Mr. Edgeworth didn't do it, then who shot our victim?

Karma: Precisely! As we have seen, there were no other people on the lake that night! Who but the defendant could have shot the victim!?

Raven smiles for they should know it wasn't Edgeworth, but someone else.

***The victim himself***********************

Raven: Please! Who do you think?

Phoenix: There is only one explanation remaining! The man who shot the victim was none other than... the victim himself!

Now things go crazy in seconds to being under control again.

Judge: Order! Order! So... you are saying that the victim committed suicide?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. I can think of no other explanation.

Raven: That or something went down out of the blue by surprise.

Judge: Hmm... Indeed, that does seem to be the only remaining option.

Manfred refuses to believe that part.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* I'm so very, very sorry, Mr. Wright. But suicide is out of the question.

Phoenix: Wh-what!?

Raven: As if!

Karma: An examination of the victim's wound reveals the distance at which he was shot.

Phoenix: The... distance?

Raven: Phoenix, for once he's right. Looking at the photo does make sense when you look at it.

Karma: The victim was clearly shot from further than a meter away!

Phoenix: A meter! Th-that's three feet!

Raven double checks the photo to be sure.

Karma: There is no way it could have been suicide!

Raven: If it was, the person would shoot their head at point blank or cut their wrist with a very sharp item.

The Judge heard a shocking turn there.

Judge: Order! Order! Mr. von Karma! Are you sure of the accuracy of your data!?

Karma: Of course! I had already considered the possibility of suicide, you see. Woman, would you like a copy? I'll allow it for once.

Manfred laughs as Raven gave him the mean look to make a quick copy of the autopsy report updated.

Raven: Very funny, weirdo. (Like I have a choice. We're lucky I guess. But for how long here and out there? Dad…)

Autopsy Report updated in the Court Record.

Judge: Hmm... I see. Very well, allow me to state my opinion. Considering the situation, the shooter had to be the defendant, Mr. Edgeworth. However! The prints on the gun reveal that the shooter was not Mr. Edgeworth. This is a conundrum. Therefore, I would like to suspend proceedings for this trial for the day. The court orders the defense and the prosecution to further investigate this matter. Understood?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor.

Raven: Of course, Your Honor!

Manfred agrees too without admitting it more to stay silent.

Karma: ...

Judge: That is all. The court is adjourned.

As the day was done for today until tomorrow, everyone leaves for Lotta goes back to work in a hurry but she came through for both Phoenix and Raven today and showed a bit from Manfred who was boss. Phoenix and Raven went down the hallways to talk to Edgeworth again with Gumshoe to watch on him with his men, for Raven looked upset still thinking the Shadower could be Liam Strides. Is it? Bobby? Or someone close and dangerous from Edgeworth to Raven's pasts? The Blue Swordfish members will be harder to beat more and more…

Day: December 26, 1:15 PM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2

From Phoenix and Raven getting off by luck again, Edgeworth was a bit happy though it didn't look like it for Gumshoe to see this coming.

Phoenix: Whew, that was a close one.

Edgeworth: ...

Phoenix hated when Edgeworth never says thanks at times but to stay quiet.

Phoenix: Hey! Don't you have anything to say!?

Edgeworth: No. I have yet to be declared innocent, Wright.

Phoenix: Well, yeah, but... What happened out there on that lake, anyway!? If he didn't commit suicide, then who...? The shooter was about a meter away, too! Raven, help me out here!

Raven looked upset too to say anything much.

Raven: It's up to us to find the rest of the answers.

Edgeworth stops Phoenix from giving him the weird look on his face.

Edgeworth: ... W-what? Don't give me that look! I did not kill him! You heard, Raven!

Phoenix: I was just kidding around.

Raven: That wasn't funny.

Edgeworth: Hmph.

Phoenix: Look... I'm going to go check on Maya. Come on, Raven… Raven, what's wrong?

Raven tells Phoenix for she breaks down in tears.

Raven: But, Phoenix, the Shadower. He could be my Dad! What if you're right!?

Phoenix: No! I mean if he is! Raven, please don't cry!

Raven does for Phoenix to hold her.

Phoenix: I didn't mean what I said.

Raven: I know you didn't. This whole mess is my thought. My parents hate me, my life was hell! Maybe that's why the Blue Swordfish members are doing this to me… I never had any family to love but I did and I was hurt! I'm going to die first before he gets to Edgeworth next! I hate this! They hate me and they're going to die! My Mom will be killed too, my Dad never loved me.

Edgeworth goes up to Raven to hug her for he was in tears more crying than she was to stop.

Phoenix: (Edgeworth's crying?)

Raven: Edgeworth…?

Gumshoe: Sir!

Edgeworth: Don't… Don't you ever say that! Raven, listen to me your father loved me so much and so did you mother. They told me to protect you no matter what when I was young, Detective Gumshoe did so as well!

Shocking twist there for Raven to hear.

Phoenix: What!?

Gumshoe: It's true, both Mr. Edgeworth and I did made that promise.

Raven: Wait… You two did!?

Edgeworth: When your father was serving the force in adding my Father, he left a message for me in protecting you and stop any Blue Swordfish member trying to have you or them dead. I wanted to save you, because you trust me so much on what I do is getting a guilty on others in court, you Raven, I would've fallen in love for you. Though Wright saved you first. I don't mind as long as you're happy. You two were met for each other. Just remember that your Father loved you, he's on the run to save your life like I am to stop Bobby to bring him the guilty verdict. I still am and to find your Father, your Mother, and be a family again! Wright! Promise me you'll be there for Raven? Please! You love her, more than anything?

Edgeworth made a fist to hold tightly for Phoenix to see that he was telling the truth, so like Gumshoe he will keep his promise to Edgeworth too in being by Raven's side.

Phoenix: I will. Raven and I are in love. I will save you; we're all friends after all.

Edgeworth: I guess you can call it that, more to Raven maybe.

Phoenix knows Edgeworth was being a softie again.

Phoenix: (Yeah, right.)

Raven cheers Edgeworth up and cleaning his face up.

Raven: You okay, Edgeworth? I'm suppose to cry, not you. (Looks like I'm right, Edgeworth's a good man.)

Edgeworth: I'll be fine. Thank you. Just remember, your father's not the Shadower and run away from the man. Don't fight him off, both you. Gumshoe and the others will take care of him; he might be a suspect to you and for me.

Raven: I'll do my best that if that man doesn't catch up to us first. And thanks again, Edgeworth, I knew my Dad wouldn't do it.

Edgeworth: It's nothing really. He did remind me of my Father back then; they were good friends and partners.

Raven: He was, huh? Then I won't let Gregory's death be in vain for you. The Blue Swordfish gang and the DL-6 case all could be connected.

Edgeworth: A weird kid you are, Raven, you have a pure heart. Use it.

The two shook hands, a good man of Edgeworth is really pure and caring after all for Phoenix to know the most.

Phoenix: You do make a good point, they might. Raven, you feeling better?

Raven: I do. Let's get Maya first to go more searching for clues.

Phoenix: That's the Raven I know and love.

The two hug each other for Gumshoe goes back to work.

Gumshoe: See you lovers later on. We got your backs, so don't be a hero much.

Before the two left to the detention center, Edgeworth had one more thing to say to Phoenix.

Edgeworth: Oh... Wright.

Phoenix: What?

Edgeworth: Tell Maya something for me.

Phoenix: What?

Edgeworth: ... Tell... Tell her to watch what she says in court. That's all.

Raven laughs.

Edgeworth: What's wrong?

Raven: It's nothing. You're a good man, Edgeworth. We'll tell Maya what you said, thanks for caring.

Phoenix: (Yeah, I'm sure she'll be happy to hear you say that, Edgeworth. Jerk!)

Edgeworth walks up to Phoenix to say something in secret.

Edgeworth: Also they crying I let out stays between us. For if you tell anyone other than Raven and Detective Gumshoe seeing it, so help me…

Phoenix gets it meaning Edgeworth was too sensitive.

Phoenix: Okay! I won't tell anyone else! Our secret!

Edgeworth: Then good luck and stay safe to the both of you.

Edgeworth was being walked out to the detention center too, for Phoenix and Raven went to go pick up Maya first in continuing the search for more clues, the real murderer, Shadower to be caught, and finding Bobby. Raven stopped crying and ready to fight, so was Phoenix in saving Edgeworth's life.

There was one thing the two have to use from Lotta's entire testimony that was told today.

Phoenix: I requisitioned a transcript of Lotta's entire testimony. I thought it might give me some ammunition for the trial tomorrow. Of course she didn't see the shooter... So the only part of her testimony that stood was the "bang" she heard. I just hope both Raven and I can find it and watch out for any maniac on the loose. I really hope its Bobby as the Shadower or murderer.

Lotta's Deposition added to the Court Record.

Raven: Lotta, I owe you so much when this is all over.

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Strange sightings at the Park

Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright

Fan Fiction Story/Script by Tayla Drago

'Turnabout Goodbyes' (3)

Chapter 14: Strange sightings at the Park

Outside of town, it shows Bobby in hiding in bad clothing trying to follow the Shadower. Looks like he made a big mistake in hiring an assassin member of the Blue Swordfish for he wanted to scare Raven out of the area for good but not dead. Meaning he had to do something in the coast of his life besides losing his business and had a past between Gregory, Elisa, and young Edgeworth during the DL-6 case.

Bobby: Where is… He…? Raven…

Bobby tries hiding his face in public all over town, as he was weak to move well from limping so much, and had to do all that he could in finding Raven. He must have had his reasons from bad to worse only to see one person not to die on him or Edgeworth in stopping the real killer and member of the Blue Swordfish and fast.

Day: December 26

Location: Detention Center Visitor's Room

At the detention center 'where Edgeworth was too in the other room', Phoenix and Raven came to pick up Maya after saving them in court in getting some answers all thanks to her. Going to find more clues again and being well protected from the Shadower to strike them again it was pretty tricky getting inside the building for Phoenix was being nervous protecting his girlfriend in fear than he is for himself.

Raven: Ah, Phoenix, we're inside. We're safe.

Phoenix: We are? Sorry. (I feel like an idiot just doing all of this for her!)

Raven smiles finding Phoenix to be funny about this mess they were in but sweet in keeping her safe from danger.

Raven: Don't be. We just got to get away and defend ourselves from the Shadower. No way will he get us again with lots of cops on standby. All thanks to good old Mr. Detective's doing and Edgeworth. We are solving the case and stopping the killer.

Phoenix: And whoever he is must be the real murderer of Robert. Maya!

Raven and Phoenix see Maya being release for being around the station but Edgeworth bailed her out since he could.

Maya: Hey! Nick, it's you! Hey, Raven! I'm glad Mr. Edgeworth made it through the day okay. It's a relief...

Maya was happy about it.

Phoenix: Hey. Why'd you do that, anyway?

Raven: No kidding. You could've gotten us into big trouble. Well, doing that did give us another chance so I hope that Manfred loser won't pull things on us or the witnesses again for tomorrow.

Happy to see Maya was alright though careless to save Phoenix and Raven's skin, she didn't know what came over her either.

Maya: ... I don't know. I... just knew I had to do something. I know I'm not the lawyer my sister was... I'm sorry.

Phoenix: Well, as Raven said you did save the trial... Just, behave from now on, okay?

Raven winks at Maya.

Raven: A message from Edgeworth to you.

Maya: O... okay.

***Present Lake Photo***********************

Raven had to show Maya on what she and her boyfriend got from Lotta from making the photo bigger to see.

Raven: Hey, Maya, look what Lotta gave us.

Maya: Isn't that the enlarged photo Lotta was talking about?

Phoenix: Uh huh. The one and only.

Maya looks at the photo carefully.

Maya: Huh... It's nice and big... but you can't really see the faces any clearer, can you?

Raven: Not yet… But that doesn't mean we can still find some answers sooner or later.

***Talk about "Questioning"*****************

Asking some questions to Maya on the issue for Mia not showing up and thinking of a plan on what to do next.

Phoenix: Have you been questioned yet?

Maya: No... Not yet. Detective Gumshoe was here just now. He said "seeing as this is your first offense, we'll let you go after questioning."

Raven: Of course that would be the case.

Phoenix: Whew...

Good news for Maya was alright.

Maya: Oh, and he wanted me to get bail money ready. You can pay for me, okay?

Phoenix: Huh? How much?

Maya: I don't know. I guess they'll send you a bill or something.

Phoenix: (Why do I picture giant bales of money every time I hear the word "bail"?)

It meant it was a big money to pay off for bail, so Raven helps Phoenix out for she makes a lot of money on her part giving out her stories to the people she does trust. She makes the check, prints, signs, and gives it to him.

Raven: Here, Phoenix.

Phoenix was very happy it almost made him cry.

Phoenix: Thank you, Raven, you're a life saver.

***Talk about "Mia"*************************

Phoenix: Any luck with Mia...?

Still nothing for Maya tries so hard to talk to Mia's spirit but her powers were still too weak.

Maya: None... I can't get through to her at all. I tried... I really did! I don't know what to do... I think I probably shouldn't have stopped my training.

Raven: Don't say that, Maya! Just train hard after the case! I'm sure that's all it is.

Phoenix: (Hmm... she sounds like she really did do her best. I should check and see if there are any waterfalls in the local area...)

Raven: (Mia? Where are you when we need you the most?)

Maya: I wonder if I'll ever see my sister again... Raven?

Raven tries changing the subject.

Raven: No time to waste, you guys. We got more clues to look around the gate. (Hopefully neither Larry nor Lotta won't get attacked from the Shadower.)

Maya: I guess we should be going. But what about the Shadower!?

Phoenix was carrying a long branch from a tree in his jacket in case they had to defense themselves by slowing down the killer.

Phoenix: It's not much, but we have to keep our guard up. So I came prepare.

Maya: As weird as it looks, Nick, what other choice do we have?

So it was back to the entrance lake the three went to for once again the Shadower holds up his weapon showing a reflection of Raven and smiled knowing he won't miss his target again.

MOVE TO: Gourd Lake Entrance

Day: December 26

Location: Gourd Lake Park Entrance

Looks very busy once again for Raven and the others are being watched on a the rest still working all over the area for more clues or witnesses, anything to them would be fine.

Phoenix: There is less than there were yesterday, but the cops are still around in the park. I wonder if Detective Gumshoe is here today?

Raven: You know him. Going back and forth unstop.

Raven stands close to Phoenix holding him.

Phoenix: You feeling alright? (I like this feeling.)

Raven: I'm scared. Though I shouldn't be, makes me feel dumb.

Phoenix: Listen, Raven. You're not dumb. It's normal to be afraid, we can't always fight our battle, and we can stay strong. I'll protect you.

Raven: Thanks, Phoenix. Let's check out the lake peach area…

Raven soon spots Bobby for the face was shown under the long coated hood to be running from something or chasing someone nearby, for her, Phoenix, and Maya it could be the Shadower.

Maya: Who was that!?

Raven: It's Bobby!

Maya: Bobby!?

Raven goes after him.

Raven: Talk later! Come on!

Phoenix: Raven! Stay with us! He'll kill you!

Maya tries catching up with the other two.

Maya: Wait! This man's the Shadower!? Wait up!

MOVE TO: Gourd Lake Public Beach

Day: December 26

Location: Gourd Lake Public Beach

The two get to Raven's side quickly and getting Bobby in time if he might be the Shadower. Also Larry was in the area, but not right now by the look of it.

Phoenix: (Haven't seen Larry around today at all. Probably off paying through the nose on a date with the lovely Kiyance...)

Phoenix was being silly about it knowing Larry, that's when there was a loud noise of a big drop fall happen for him and Maya to hear meaning it was Raven from her screaming. They rush to her side after someone from within the shadows running away – was it Bobby or the Shadower?

Maya: Raven's in trouble, Nick!

Phoenix: Is it him? Raven!

The two see Raven on the ground looking unharmed for she was hit on the head by the looks of it.

Raven: Ouch! I lost him! He got away from me then I felt a whack to the head to fall down.

Phoenix gives Raven a hand back on her feet.

Phoenix: Raven! You're not hurt, are you? You okay?

Raven: I'm okay. (I could've sworn I saw something different… But what was it…?)

Maya pops up next to Raven's face.

Maya: Where is he!? You miss the killer and Bobby? Or both? No fare…

Raven: I don't know.

Phoenix: You could've got yourself killed! I was worried about you, Raven!

Raven felt bad for going off on her own.

Raven: Sorry, Phoenix. I don't know what I was thinking. I just freaked out.

Phoenix hugs Raven deeply from that and then to kissing her.

Phoenix: Let me protect you. Please, Raven. I know you can fight, just not alone. You mean so much to me.

Raven: Okay. I won't go running off again.

Maya: So you lost Bobby your mean ex-boss you use to work for who might be the Shadower, but no clues about who he is… Should we ask Gumshoe about this?

Phoenix: We should. Knowing him to find out how Raven got hit to the head and almost caught by that crazy man, he'll have my head. Raven, this time to stay close to me, Maya, Lotta is she's around, or Gumshoe.

Raven: I got it. The let's check out the lake in the woods.

Knowing there were a lot of police working around the area again, Gumshoe must be around somewhere to go somewhere the others haven't checked yet.

MOVE TO: Gourd Lake Public Beach

Gourd Lake Woods

Day: December 26

Location: Gourd Lake Woods

With luck they find Gumshoe just having another look around for clues all for the sake of Edgeworth also what's going to happen at tomorrow's trial.

Phoenix: Hey, Detective Gumshoe!

Gumshoe: Hey, pal! The trial today, it, er...

Phoenix: Yes? What about the trial?

Raven: We got lucky, though Manfred's a big fat jerk.

Phoenix: Raven.

Raven: What? It's true.

Phoenix: I don't like the guy either than you do too.

Gumshoe: Well, I was going to say "good show," you too, Kid, but it wasn't really all that... Though you did save Edgeworth, I guess... I just wasn't sure how to thank you... you know?

Phoenix: Er... thanks.

Raven: Please. Just doing our job really. And… We kind of saw Bobby and lost him.

Gumshoe wasn't too happy to hear the news.

Gumshoe: You're kidding me!

Raven: Sorry. Though the Shadower might have been around too, I saw both. Or maybe one. Hmm… I think I forgot.

Gumshoe: Then we'll get right on it! Good thing you guys are alright. Hey, boys! Get searching near the beach! Find Bobby and the Shadower!

Police: Sir! Yes, sir!

As the cops got to it, a few questions to as Gumshoe for Phoenix and Raven before continuing on.

***Talk about "Tomorrow's trial"************

Phoenix: Detective Gumshoe? Any idea what strategy von Karma is planning for tomorrow?

Gumshoe: It sounds like he's bringing in another witness!

Phoenix: Another witness!? Oh, right, he said something about that in the trial today...

Raven: Not unless we see the next witness first to ask him or her some questions. If Manfred thinks he can out smart us, think again.

Raven look all powered up to continue her job.

Gumshoe: She really hates von Karma that much, huh?

Maya: Well, can you blame her?

Phoenix: (I don't mind that one bit.)

Flash back of Manfred's selfish in court on he said.

Karma: There were two witnesses!

End of flashback…

Two witnesses to speak about the case tomorrow, who will they be?

Phoenix: I was wondering who that other witness was! Er... who was it?

Gumshoe: S... sorry, pal. As much as I'd like to, I'm not at liberty to vulge that information.

Phoenix: (Right...)

Raven: Gumshoe!

Gumshoe: Look, I said I was sorry. Kid, I know you want to save Mr. Edgeworth too it just hard on all of us. Even both Bobby and the Shadower to find it's really frustrating.

Raven didn't look too happy to hear.

Raven: If I wasn't so weak I would've have this problem… Ah! Sick!

Raven tries getting rid of some awful smell that's all around by waving around her hands many times.

Maya: Raven?

Raven: Sorry, Maya. I've been having the weird strong scent around me all day! I hate it!

Maya smells it too.

Maya: Ah! You're right! It smells like gas oil in a public bathroom!

Phoenix smells it for he knows what it is.

Phoenix: What? It just cologne spray. Some important men in suits wear them all the time to look and smell good.

Raven: Too good! Phoenix, it's not you, right?

Phoenix: Not me. Could've been Edgeworth or von Karma. I don't like the smell either. What do you think, Gumshoe?

Gumshoe: Not me, pal! It smells worse in sweat, believe me!

Raven: So weird! (Why is the smell still around me? Is Manfred here?)

What was up with the unknown cologne all about?

***Talk about "Prosecutor Edgeworth"********

Phoenix: Oh, right... I wanted to ask you something about Edgeworth.

Gumshoe: What's up?

Phoenix: Is he afraid of earthquakes? I never heard anything about that before.

Raven: It must be a fear he had when he was little.

Maya: You think so?

Raven: Well, everyone's afraid of something even the strangest things.

Gumshoe had trouble explaining that part to them.

Gumshoe: You do have a point there, kid ... You see, Mr. Edgeworth doesn't talk about himself too much, see. But there's one thing that's clear as day... Him hating crime the way he does... And him becoming a lawyer... And him being scared of earthquakes... It all started with that incident.

Raven: From 15 years ago…

Phoenix: The DL-6 Incident?

Raven: *BINGO!*

Gumshoe: Yep, that's the one. Fifteen years ago... when he saw his father shot before his very eyes! He still feels the pain now; you can see it in his eyes.

That was a shocking truth to know to also be a very painful one from Edgeworth.

Raven: (Poor Edgeworth. I never knew. Was the Shadower involved that time? This whole thing makes me want to think it's true. I better keep it in mind.)

***Talk about "Maya Fey"********************

Phoenix: I wanted to talk to you about Maya Fey...

Raven: Why bring that part up?

Maya: Nick!

Phoenix: I don't know. Cross my mind maybe…?

Gumshoe: Huh? She's not out on bail yet? That's strange. I told 'em to let her go as soon as they had their report written up. Man... I don't know what would have happened in that courtroom today if it weren't for her. Seeing her getting dragged out by the bailiff... I'll be honest with you, pal. I shed a tear or two. Edgeworth, he was so moved I saw his lip trembling.

Raven: Ha! I knew it! Big softie Edgeworth, how cute. (In a friendly fan way.)

Even Phoenix was surprise, Raven knew during court.

Phoenix: Really!? (Cold-as-ice Edgeworth!?)

Gumshoe: He was really grateful for what she did, you know. I'm going to head back to the station. I'll get the report on Maya and get her out of there as soon as I can.

Raven: Huh? She's already out!

Gumshoe: I mean to write a file of it.

Phoenix: Thank you. Oh, wait! Umm... I was wondering, how much is bail going to be?

Gumshoe: Don't worry about that. Mr. Edgeworth is posting the whole amount.

That saved both Phoenix and Raven the trouble in paying for Edgeworth took care of the rest.

Phoenix: What? Edgeworth...?

Raven: So much for paying a bit for Phoenix then.

Gumshoe: Hey! Didn't I tell you? He's grateful to her for what she did. And you, Kid, I never seen Mr. Edgeworth so calm without your help and your parents gone missing, he feels the same thing. Alright, pal. Well don't forget to go pick her up, okay?

Gumshoe continues working and taking care of the paper work for Maya's paid bail.

Raven: So much to learn about the men.

Maya: I guess we owe Edgeworth big time.

Raven: Sort of. Let's not get too carried away yet.

Phoenix: (Hmm... Maybe I can get Edgeworth to pay this month's rent, too...) So should we check the park entrance? It might be clear now.

Raven: Might as well.

MOVE TO: Gourd Lake Entrance

Day: December 26

Location: Gourd Lake Park Entrance

Seeing that a lot of cops somewhere else to looking for both Bobby and the Shadower, or both of them in the park for the entrances were cleared. For the three see it was still busy than it looks to be.

Maya: There aren't many cops around today, are there?

Raven: The whole of more searching somewhere else to finding two wanted men is a very big deal all over.

Phoenix: No kidding. They're probably back at the precinct working on so many things at once, along with working up the case against Edgeworth.

Maya: Mmm...

Thinking to themselves, Lotta sees them to go talk to on things from this morning. She was helpful to helping Raven out so much.

Lotta: Hey y'all!

Raven: Its Lotta.

Maya: Hey, it's Lotta!

Raven: That's what I said.

Lotta: Y'all really did it today...

Phoenix: Wh-what did we do now? (Not good.)

Lotta: Naw, I'm not complaining! See, I did a little thinking. A little... self-reflection, you might say. I realized that bein' a witness is a mighty big responsibility. But I just went up there and started blabbing any old thing that came to mind. Raven, I want to thank you and your man on letting me speak up. Close call if you might say.

Meaning Lotta wasn't mad really happy to help out.

Phoenix: Lotta...

Raven: It was no trouble really. Glad you help us out and for me.

Lotta: Yeah. I just hope to capture the Shadower on film when he comes around.

Raven: That's risky and too dangerous to do.

Lotta: Nah! I can protect myself. So, you see, from all of this mess going on I want to make it up to y'all.

Phoenix: "Make it up"...?

Raven: Make it up to us how?

***Talk about "Making it up"****************

Phoenix: Lotta, what do you mean by "making it up to us"?

Lotta: Well, ya see... Besides finding the murderer and you, Raven, staying out of danger yourself, I got a bit of information for you.

Good news for the three on that with Lotta might be good on more things than one.

Maya: What!?

Raven: Get out! No way! I knew you did.

Lotta: Yeah… That von Karma didn't want me to say nothin' about it.

Raven: Because Manfred's a jerk.

Lotta laughs.

Lotta: Tell me about it.

Maya: Wait! Wh-what information!?

Lotta: Now we're getting to the heart of it! See, I reckoned we might be able to do ourselved a little "exchange."

Lotta always get something done to help out in something exchange return to her.

Phoenix: E-"exchange"? Umm... I thought this was to "make it up to us"...?

Lotta: Right! I propose a little exchange, to make it up to you!

Phoenix: ...

Raven: Phoenix, you know Lotta. We have to.

Phoenix: Really?

Lotta: What!? Information don't come cheap, my friend!

Maya: Uh...

Raven: See?

Lotta: Hey! I see you thinking "my, how unsophisticated these southern folks are"! It's written all over yer face! Let me tell you, most southerners are WAY more sophisticated than you... I'm just the exception, okay? Well, what'll it be? We gonna deal, or not!?

Maya: Wh-what do we do, Nick?

* ***Deal*************************************

For Raven to know Lotta's game it looks like they have no other choice but to take the deal.

Phoenix: (We don't have any other leads so I don't think we have a choice here... TO Raven knowing Lotta the most, let's give it a shot.) Okay. How much?

Lotta: Huh? You completely off your rocker? I may not be sophisticated, but I'm not trying to rob the poor! Huh? The only fair exchange for information is... information! Listen good- What I need from you is information about Gourdy!

Raven: I saw this part coming…

Lotta: What!? That's my game. I will get proof of Gourdy. Just you wait!

Maya: Whoa-whoa-whoa! G-Gourdy!?

Phoenix: B-but Gourdy doesn't... I mean, Gourdy might not exist!

Raven stops Phoenix in time from making Lotta mad.

Raven: Phoenix, I know. Just play along.

Phoenix: This is so hard to do.

Lotta: Then bring me proof that shows he don't!

Phoenix: Uh...

Lotta: I'll be keepin' watch from the car, okay? You see something; y'all come to me first, got it?

Phoenix: O-okay...

Raven: I guess so. (I hope we can break it down to her later on.)

Lotta: Right! See y'all later!

And with that, Lotta goes back to her car to be on a look out. For Phoenix, Maya, and Raven have to help her out in finding proof of Gourdy that could be something else that has something to do with the case than the made up sea creature.

Phoenix: ...

Raven: Let's get this over with…

Maya: Okay, Nick and Raven, let's get hunting!

Phoenix: H-hunting...? You don't seriously mean...

Maya: Gourdy? I sure do!

Raven: Anything with made up things will get Maya going.

Phoenix: Hey! What about Edgeworth!?

Maya: We're searching for Gourdy for him, Nick! Don't you get it!?

Raven: This case and our lives are more important here!

Phoenix: (Okay... and how exactly do we search for a make-believe monster...? Maybe we can find a monster myth specialist?)

Raven walks to the beach for Maya to follow and Phoenix.

Raven: Let's see what we can find near the beach just to be safe.

Phoenix: (At least I'm not the only one who knows something's aren't real.)

MOVE TO: Gourd Lake Public Beach

Day: December 26

Location: Gourd Lake Public Beach

Looking around a bit more of the beach area Phoenix, Raven, and Maya see a person dress as the Steel Samurai lookin at them.

Phoenix: Wh-what's that?

Maya: Th-the Steel Samurai, Nick.

Raven: He's not real!

It was Larry Butz instead once he removes the helmet for he was doing another job for his so call girlfriend.

Butz: Yo! Maya! Raven!

Raven: (Should've known.)

Phoenix: Larry! What the heck is this!?

Butz: Oh, it was my girl Kiyance's idea... She was all "if you like, put this here, it would be, like, really cool!" Dude, she gave it to me along with the banner!

Maya: Wow! That's real impressive she could find those for you!

Butz: Well, she knows a lot of people. And that show's finished now, so she got 'em for free.

Phoenix: Right... Hey!

Larry comes up to Raven and holding her hand for Phoenix didn't like that.

Butz: What do you think of my costume, Raven? Cute enough for you? Makes you want to kiss me, doesn't it?

Raven gave Larry a scary look on her face to make him back away from her.

Raven: TOUCH ME AND YOU'RE DEAD!

Butz: Sorry, sorry. Nick, your girlfriend's hot.

Phoenix: Please stay away from Raven. I saw her first.

***Talk about "Edgeworth"*******************

Now Larry wishes to know what happen this morning and Edgeworth. Does he also know about the Shadower on the run yet?

Butz: Yo, Nick! What happened with Edgeworth?

Phoenix: Well, we made it through the first day in court all right... I don't know how good our prospects are from here on, though.

Butz: Huh.

Raven: The Shadower is after both him and me.

Butz: Why's that? Wait… The Shadower's real!?

Maya: Yes! Yes!

Phoenix: (Oh, now he notices.)

Raven: Yeah. We think Bobby the boss I use to work for who was rude is him or the real killer behind the DL-6 case involving the two of us.

Larry heard of it the other night but didn't know it was all for real until now.

Butz: Wow… I'm amazed but I think I should be scared about this… What's going on here!?

Raven: We're still trying to find out.

Maya: Hey, Larry, did you know Edgeworth's secret weakness? He's terrified of earthquakes! He acts like a little boy!

Ravens got mad at Maya for saying that.

Raven: Maya!

Maya: What?

Butz: Huh? That's weird. I don't think he was ever like that in school.

Maya: No? Really?

Butz: Well, we were only in the same class for a year. He transferred schools pretty quickly...

Maya: Transferred?

Phoenix: (Right... when the DL-6 Incident happened. Doesn't look like Larry knows about it, though.)

Raven: Well, that seems to be a huge case at hand. (Larry knows something we don't.)

***Talk about "The big samurai"*************

Another thing to ask from Larry about the very strange balloon-like of a samurai.

Phoenix: Hey, Larry. What was that big... thing up there before?

Butz: Huh? Oh, the big guy? I've had that for about a month, yeah. It's a big hit with the kids!

Raven: It's more like something you use for a parade.

The balloon reminds Phoenix that it was there the other day.

Phoenix: Why wasn't it there yesterday?

Butz: Huh? Huh!? Oh... right. Th-the compressor was busted.

Maya: Compressor?

Raven finds that to be a bit odd to say.

Butz: Yeah-it's that little unit by my hotdog stand. That what I use to put air in the Steel Samurai! It broke a little while ago so I sent it in for repairs.

Maya: Oh. And here I thought you'd inflated it by yourself.

Raven: Or is it…? Excuse us, Larry.

Time for some more looking around to thinking time, was Larry was hiding something from the three?

MOVE TO: Gourd Lake Public Beach

Gourd Lake Woods

Day: December 26

Location: Gourd Lake Woods

Maya was looking around for Gourdy all over the park as Phoenix and Raven both find this job for Lotta to be pointless, they sat around to wait for their friend to be done.

Maya: Gourdy? Where are you? Gourdy?

Raven: Should we tell her?

Maya looked in the trash barrels, climbing from tree to tree, sticks her hand in the lake with no sign of anything in the waters but fishes, as well as restroom building. Nothing was there to finding the made up creature.

Maya: Nope, nope, and nope. I got nothing. Maybe I should check out the food stands next.

Phoenix: I think she'll stop in a few more minutes.

Raven: I give her about ten seconds.

Lotta spotted the three to ask them how the search was going so far on their end, with her still looking around on her own.

Lotta: Hey y'all! Well? Y'all find anything out about Gourdy?

Maya: Umm... no, nothing.

Raven: Nothing yet.

Phoenix: Maya's trying more on her end.

Lotta: Well, keep moving! It gets cold out here at nighttime.

Maya stop for she felt a bit cold due to the weather and the clothes she was wearing.

Maya: It is a little chilly... I... I think I have to sneeze!

Maya tries to hold it in for Lotta tries protecting her camera from going off from loud noises again.

Lotta: Wh-whoa! No you don't! No sneezing!

Raven: Crap.

Maya: Whaaa-cho!

The camera goes crazy when Maya sneezes for it couldn't be stop making Lotta upset after that.

klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik klik

Raven: Now you done it, Maya.

Maya: ... Oops.

Lotta: I told y'all NO SNEEZING! See, I set the camera to respond to things a little softer than a "bang." It'd trigger on one of von Karma's finger snaps now!

Raven double checks on her laptop to know how Lotta's camera works again for many different types.

Raven: Yep.

Maya: Oh... I'm sorry.

Lotta: Yeah, well, sorry's nice but what about my film!?

Maya: Nick... Pay the lady.

Phoenix: (*sob*) Raven, help me out pretty please…?

Raven hands Phoenix the check from before to be useful right now.

Raven: Good thing I get paid big.

Lotta: You do?

Raven: Ah, hello? I send reports of Phoenix's cases to make money while solving them. Remember?

Lotta: That's right.

Raven pays Lotta with a big check.

Lotta: Wow! Thanks a bunch. You're the best, Raven.

Raven: Lucky I get paid a lot compare to your work.

Lotta: You said it.

***Talk about "What happened"***************

Getting to the questioning at hand with Lotta's help.

Lotta: Any who… I learned something in today's trial, that's for sure. Testifyin' is serious business! That's why I decided not to talk about that case anymore.

Maya: Huh?

Raven: Why not?

Phoenix: Whoa-didn't you say you had information about the case!? Tell us that, at least!

Lotta: Like I said... I'll trade it for the dirt on Gourdy!

Raven: A deal's a deal after all. (Lotta lots her line of work.)

***Talk about "Gourdy"**********************

Maya: What are you going to do if Gourdy doesn't exist?

Lotta: I'll quit being an investigative photographer.

Maya: What!?

Raven: (Which she might. Or go on to something else.)

Lotta: After all, I only have one photo to my name so far... Try to do something else like Raven is.

Raven: Only one she did.

Maya: Was it a good one?

Lotta: You bet... a yoofoh!

Maya: A y-yoofoh...?

Raven heard of this name before.

Raven: Don't ask, Maya…

Lotta: Anyway, if I can't get a career-making photo this time around... Then that's it! I'll quit and go back to school.

Maya: Huh? So you really are a university student?

Raven: One of the best around.

Lotta: Yeah, well, I'm takin' a break for a bit. I do what I do best.

Maya: Right...

Soon a strange noise was being made for Lotta gets out her camera to get a picture of Gourdy nearby and Raven she was dragging along.

Lotta: It might be him! Raven! Help me take a good shot of Gourdy!

Raven heard a footstep meaning the Shadower comes out in front of them about to strike the girls with his weapon.

Raven: Lotta!

Lotta: Holy moldy!

Raven grabs Lotta in time to roll out of the way from Shadower's swing. For he laughs to go after them on foot for them to get up and make a run for it.

Maya: It's him!

Raven: Lotta! Run away!

Lotta was taking lots of shots of the killer.

Lotta: And miss the chance to get good pictures of the serial killer? Forget it! This is my chance!

Raven and Lotta started running the Shadower for Phoenix comes running at the killer to whack him to the face with the branch he was carrying around, it does slow him down enough for Maya to help the girls out.

Maya: Nick!

Phoenix sees the branch was broken in half.

Phoenix: Did I get him?

Maya: I think so.

By the looks of it the Shadower was on the ground and out cold. For Lotta kept on taking lots more pictures for Raven was happy to see the killer down for the count.

Lotta: Wow! Such a good scoop I'll be getting after I'm done here as my back up plan!

Raven: Lotta! He would've killed you!

Lotta: But he didn't. Ain't I good or what?

Raven: Oh, boy…

Maya goes up to the body.

Maya: He's still breathing…

Phoenix: Maya! Get away from him!

Maya: What? I just want to see who it is. Raven's Dad, Bobby, or anyone to do from Edgeworth's past…?

Before Maya could remove the mask, he quickly gets up with the weapon in his hands to strike fast for Raven to Maya away in time.

Raven: Maya-!

In quick speed, the Shadower slashes Raven by the shoulder to bleed really deep for her to scream in pain and holding the injury arm with her other hand.

Lotta; Not good!

Maya: Raven, no!

Phoenix: Raven!

The Shadower draws up closer to hold Raven up to finish the job, until Phoenix stands in front of his girlfriend with a sharp part of the long branch pointing at the killer to stop him even if the coast of his life.

Raven: Phoenix.

Phoenix: Raven! I won't let him hurt you! You hear me!? I will protect her from the likes of you!

Raven thought of something on what she smelled a while ago.

Raven: (Cologne?)

With Phoenix tries swinging many times to stop the Shadower from getting closer to killing Raven. There was enough time for Lotta to get into her SUV to drive 'with Maya tagging along' to drive really fast to block the Shadower and allowing her to save both Phoenix and Raven from any danger.

Phoenix: Lotta!?

Lotta: Come on! Get Raven and let's get the Sam hill out of here!

Maya: Let's go!

Phoenix carries Raven to the SUV while using a hand towel to cover Raven's injuries to stop the bleeding with quick thinking in saving his woman's life.

Phoenix: I got you, Raven!

Raven: Phoenix?

Phoenix: You're not too heavy to carry. He won't hurt you ever again.

Raven press her head on Phoenix's chest as he carries her to the SUV for Maya to help her friend out on her shoulder and Lotta to drive away as she drives for the sand to go flying at the Shadower unable to see a thing, let's them escape safely.

Maya: Go! Go!

Lotta: Hang on, ya'll!

The vehicle takes off in time before the Shadower stabs and misses from within the dust disappears for Bobby to be standing from the background to follow. What was going on? Getting further away from the park outside until they lost the killer enough to stop for Lotta was a crazy but alright of a driver for she saved Raven, Phoenix, and Maya from danger.

Lotta: I think we lost him. Everyone alright?

Maya: We're good. What about you, Nick?

Phoenix was keeping Raven close to him for he was scared of almost losing her.

Phoenix: Raven…

Maya: Nick, this is my fault. If I didn't go up to the Shadower, Raven would've thrown herself to get hurt like this.

Phoenix: I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…

Phoenix was crying as Raven tries getting up in the condition she was in.

Maya: Raven!

Lotta: Whoa! Easy there, girlfriend. Don't hurt herself too much.

Lotta tightens the wound very well.

Raven: Lotta…

Lotta: That should hold until you get someone with skills to fix ya right up. You're welcome for saving you twice by the way. I got my story here.

With Lotta getting a lot of shots from her camera, Raven saw blood on her hands freaking out a lot for Phoenix to be there by her side.

Raven: Phoenix… Why am I covered… In blood…?

Maya: Raven? Are you scared of blood…?

Phoenix helps Raven up and holds her close.

Phoenix: I saw you move away in protecting Maya, you dodge a bullet that time. It would've been worse if the Shadower got to your heart, but he miss. Thank God! Raven, I'm so glad you're still alive! We'll go to Gumshoe to report and treat you quickly.

Lotta: Hey! What about the deal!?

Maya: We'll do it! Raven needs treatment first.

Phoenix: Thank you so much.

Lotta: Heck, it's no problem. Glad we made out of this mess alive!

Phoenix: For now. Just try to hide somewhere for a bit and on a look out until you don't see that man anymore.

Lotta: Got it. But use this just in case, you people might need it.

Lotta hands Phoenix a stun gun to use if the Shadower comes again.

Phoenix: Raven, we're going to see Gumshoe at the department. Can you still walk?

Raven was shaking for Maya to aid Phoenix on this one, she was just scared and nothing else too serious.

Raven: Blood…! So much…!

Phoenix: Raven, you're fine. Look at me. We're going to make it, we'll save Edgeworth. It's going to be okay.

Phoenix makes sure to keep Raven calm by looking at her and breathing slowly until she stopped shaking and almost had a heart attack.

Maya: She's calming down.

Raven: Phoenix…

Phoenix: Good. Glad to have you back again as yourself. Let's get you to Gumshoe first and then we can continue after that.

Raven: Okay. Lotta, we'll be back.

Lotta: Be careful out there, Raven! You hear me!?

Maya: We will!

With Maya and Phoenix on one side each carry Raven while walking slowly to the criminal affairs building, Lotta kept her eye on both the Gourdy and the Shadower until she could go out again. Also was very happy to get out of that mess alive with proof of the villain and seeing her friend was alive.

Lotta: Man! That was too close!

MOVE TO: Gourd Lake Public Beach

Gourd Lake Entrance

Criminal Affairs Dept.

Day: December 26

Location: Police Department Criminal Affairs

Rushing their way into the building, Gumshoe freaks out when he see Raven hurt as Phoenix and Maya couldn't take her to a hospital otherwise the Shadower will following them putting more lives in grave danger.

Gumshoe: Hey there, pal. What's up? You look out of sorts. Wait... you didn't go and do something that's going to hurt Mr. Edgeworth's case again!

Phoenix: What do you mean, "again"!?

Gumshoe: Whatever, have a seat, pal. I'm here for you if you need anything. Besides money, that is… Holy cow! What happen to you, kid!?

Raven: I'm fine. It's nothing…!

Raven tries to hold the pain from her shoulder.

Phoenix: Gumshoe, please help us! We couldn't take her to a hospital after we barely escape the Shadower thanks to Lotta's help! I'm begging you!

Maya: Is there like an emergency clinic in this station?

Gumshoe understood and helps Raven up to a room that was like a hospital down the hallways.

Gumshoe: Glad to see you three alive. Did the right thing escaping and saving the kid more. I got her; I'll have the men clean you up. Come on, kid.

Raven: See you guys in a while.

Gumshoe: I need some help with her, right away!

Police: On it, sir!

Gumshoe carries Raven to the other room with some doctors coming in to help her out as Maya and Phoenix waited outside of the room.

Maya: Did we make it in time?

Phoenix sat down and lets out a big sigh meaning the way Raven moved away in time from the Shadower's slashing didn't go in so deep so she will live.

Phoenix: She'll be fine. We just have to wait for a bit and then we can continue.

Maya: Tell me about it. That was a very close call.

A few hours passed for Phoenix and Maya to relax, wait, get their clothes clean a bit from the dirt and blood leftovers, being questioned, and such to be on a look out for the Shadower all over and Bobby. Then Raven comes out with bandages all over her upper arm where she was cut from the left shoulder.

Maya: Raven!

Raven: Hey, guys. Sorry for the wait.

Maya comes up hugging her best friend.

Maya: Oh, Raven! I'm so sorry to have you get hurt because of me!

Raven: Don't be. I did that for you, I got off lucky by a scratch. A big one really.

Gumshoe had a chart of Raven's condition for it wasn't so bad for giving her stuff to kill the infection, injections to the arm, and bandaging her up for her to move her arm around normally.

Gumshoe: You got that right. Could've been worse if you people didn't come here. Good thinking, pal.

Phoenix: How is she?

Gumshoe: She got lucky. If she didn't move when saving that girl's life would've hit her nerve systems. Her arm would've been paralyzed. But the kid just had dry up blood and a deep cut to be treated well and patch up, so she's fine. Have to where this around her shoulder for a few months.

Phoenix: That's great!

Raven: I know. Got a lucky break there.

Maya: Alright!

Gumshoe: Just try not to go waving your arm in the wrong way, you can still kick.

Raven: I know. And the whereabouts of the Shadower and Bobby? Or both?

Gumshoe: Nothing yet… We're looking, you had me worried and after what Lotta did for you guys was very scary.

Raven: I owe her big time again.

Maya: It was scary. Like being in a horror flick.

Phoenix; Yeah, which we don't have to die in real life. Raven, I'm glad you're alright.

Raven hugs Phoenix for him to like it.

Raven: Thank you for being there by my side. I am afraid of blood. But without you, I would have been a complete mess. And I know you touching me from my breast was an accident yesterday, I'll forgive you. And only you.

Raven moved closer to Phoenix to feel more of it on his body to be speechless.

Phoenix: Oh, wow… (This feels wonderful. She's too damn cute!)

Gumshoe: Any who, with those parts taken care of so far, got anything you like to ask me? Anything at all?

Raven: Yes, we had something in mind.

***Talk about "The investigation"***********

Getting back to the matter at hand in finding the so called Gourdy for Lotta to getting more answers and all, but how? They need something to track anything down that Larry said about the balloon the night of the murder.

Phoenix: So besides getting here in time how is the investigation proceeding?

Gumshoe: It's not, really. We have another meeting coming up... We're supposed to talk about Mr. Edgeworth's motive...

Maya: His motive?

Raven: Is that bad?

Gumshoe: Sort of… See, Mr. Edgeworth's father died in the DL-6 Incident... And the guy who got the lone suspect declared innocent was the victim in this case... Robert Hammond. They're saying that's why Mr. Edgeworth shot him.

Raven: No way. That is serious.

Phoenix: (And Edgeworth never talks about his past... I bet they'll drag that out and hit him with it in court tomorrow, too...)

Maya: Poor Edgeworth...

Gumshoe: I gotta admit, it doesn't look good, pal.

Never knew much what else Edgeworth never talk about to Phoenix from his past, must've been really dark.

***Talk about "Gourdy"**********************

Maya: Say, Detective Gumshoe. Do you know "Gourdy"?

Gumshoe: The monster down in Gourd Lake? Not personally, no.

Maya: Well... we're looking for him.

Gumshoe: Huh!? Are you out of your minds!?

Gumshoe yells making Maya jumped.

Maya: Eeek!

Raven: Don't ask…

Gumshoe: You got time to go wild monster hunting!? How about doing a little questioning for me then!?

What was Gumshoe getting at?

Maya: Oh... Detective Gumshoe is scaring me, Nick.

A few minutes later after Phoenix told Gumshoe the whole story…

Phoenix: I told Detective Gumshoe about the deal with Lotta.

Maya: Nick! Try telling him sooner next time!

Phoenix: Er, sorry.

Raven: And that's why in order to solve the case with answers from Lotta, we need to show her the truth.

Gumshoe: ... I see, pal. Sorry for shoutin' at you…. Okay! I, Detective Gumshoe, will aid your search for Gourdy!

It seems Gumshoe will help them out with his police skills and items he had.

Maya: H-huh!?

Gumshoe: I'll loan you one of our newest secret weapons for finding evidence!

Maya: Really!?

Gumshoe: You can take whichever one you like! To borrow that is.

Raven: (Thank God Mr. Detective's on our side.)

***Talk about "Secret weapons"**************

What are the three things Gumshoe has in mind that will be useful?

Maya: Okay, give us the goods!

Gumshoe had one of the three things to help Phoenix, Maya, and Raven out.

Gumshoe: Hold on now, everything in due time. First, let me show 'em to you! These are our best and brightest! Introducing Secret Weapon No. 1: "Missile"!

Maya: M-M-Missile?

Gumshoe: He's a K-9 police dog, still in training! Missile! Missile! Here, boy...

Missile comes out being a small but tough and cute little Shiba Inu breed type of dog who looked smart and sweet but also very tough in training.

Missile: Woof.

Gumshoe: Here he is.

Maya: Hey, he's cute! Look, Nick! Cute dog!

Raven loved Missile already.

Raven: SO ADORIBLE!

Phoenix: (A cute dog... And this will help us... how?)

Missile: Woof.

Gumshoe: As cute as Missile is, he can be very hardcore in battle.

Missile looks at Maya to bark at her to be scared at and Phoenix until Raven steps in to calm the dog down.

Raven: SIT!

Missile listens to Raven to stop and sit quietly.

Gumshoe: That was awesome, kid, he never does that.

Maya: That was scary.

Raven pats Missile to like her.

Raven: It's okay, boy. You got shy; you're not a bad dog. Just be nice to Phoenix and Maya next time, okay?

Missile barks meaning he understands to smell Maya and Phoenix's hands to trusting them and Raven to be kissed.

Raven: I knew you would listen to reason. Good boy.

Phoenix sees Raven looking happy again.

Phoenix: So cute.

Gumshoe: Next, Secret Weapon No. 2... A fishing pole! Here, this is my own personal pole.

It was just an everyday fishing pole to catch fish with to eat or for sports.

Raven: A fishing rod? Really?

Phoenix: Detective Gumshoe... we're looking for a monster...

Gumshoe: Yeah!

Phoenix: How are we supposed to catch a whole sea monster with a fishing pole!?

Gumshoe: Never know 'til you try, pal!

Phoenix: ...!

Raven: Mr. Detective!

Missile grabs the fishing pole away as if he wanted to play fetch.

Gumshoe: Missile! That's not a toy! Great… Okay, this next one is the last one.

Phoenix: (No, please, I'm already overwhelmed by our choices.)

Besides befriended a dog and no use for a fishing pole, the last one should be better than the other two.

Gumshoe: Secret Weapon No. 3! A metal detector! Here.

Last but not least was a shiny color of a long, heavy, and powerful metal detector. For catching Gourdy with it though…? A strange thing for Gumshoe to let them borrow.

Raven: You got to be kidding me!

Gumshoe: What?

Phoenix: Detective Gumshoe... we're looking for something alive.

Gumshoe: Right!

Phoenix: How are we supposed to find it with a metal detector!?

Raven: (No kidding…)

Gumshoe: Hey, you never know! It might have been eating soda cans! Well, which will it be!?

Maya: Umm... I can't make up my mind, Nick. They all seem so perfect!

Phoenix: I can't make up my mind, either... for the totally opposite reason. (Oh well, I suppose it can't hurt to borrow one of them.)

Raven: Well, I know what we can use…

Phoenix: What's that?

* ***Borrow the metal detector****************

For that Raven grabs the metal detector to use.

Raven: Trust me, Phoenix, it'll be useful to use. With Missile's nose to track down both the Shadower and Bobby and the fishing pole… Well, not much help, this might work out for us.

Phoenix: If you say so. Can we borrow that metal detector?

Gumshoe: Sure thing, pal.

Phoenix: I'm not sure what we're going to find with this...

Gumshoe: Remember: you're hunting for a monster. Anything is possible! Anything! Kid, stay safe with your man.

Raven: Okay. (Way to embarrasses me, Mr. Detective.)

Borrowed Metal Detector from Detective Gumshoe.

With that part taken care of, Raven hand Gumshoe something to look up on she found in the court room when the real killer as the Shadower set up the handmade bomb close to her and Edgeworth.

Raven: Oh! One more thing, Mr. Detective. Here.

Raven hands Gumshoe two some pieces of some blue parts she found for it wasn't window glass.

Gumshoe: Ah, sure. What is it?

Raven: I don't know. I found this when the Shadower left a bomb at the court room today, trying to scare us. That wasn't him.

Maya: Really!?

Raven explains carefully how the plan was made by detail and shows it.

Raven: Yeah, it was a hologram looking like the Shadower. He set the bomb up as a warning and before that stage his little plan to go off when one of us set it up. From a invisible trip wire. Shows us the Shadower let us see him for the camera to go off for the bomb to blow in a few seconds. I found these pieces that might have been part of the mask or bomb made, could have fingerprints on it. Please look it up some more.

Phoenix: So you knew?

Raven: It looked funny the way the killer was making a surprise entrance, he's too smart to be caught he did watch us.

Gumshoe: Right. I'll see what I can get from these; you did try on your end?

Raven did a million times on her laptop getting enough so far.

Raven: No luck on my end I'm afraid… It does have the same cologne smell from the court room, very tricky this Blue Swordfish assassin is.

Gumshoe: Understood. I'll see what my men and I can trace. Just bring that item back when you find your monster.

Phoenix: (Really? Is not like it's made of metal if it was real to get people's attention.)

Maya holds up the metal detector as Gumshoe went to work on other things besides finding the Shadower, Bobby, and going to the lab to find clues left on the broken pieces-like shards.

Maya: Okay! Let's find ourselves that Gourdy! Come on, Nick and Raven!

Maya runs out while trying to be a bit careful with the metal detector to hold.

Phoenix: Come on. I have to say, Raven, amazing as always figuring out about the bomb set up trip wire with the fake image of Shadower. Getting this guy is harder than I thought it would be.

Raven: Well, it does some good in thinking it through before knowing that's going on. I love doing that part.

Phoenix: So I notice. I don't know what we'll get out of the metal detector in finding something unreal.

Raven: I know, but I have feeling we'll find something. Maya knows to do it quickly.

MOVE TO: Gourd Lake Public Beach

Boat Rental Shop

Using the metal detector Maya heard so many beeping sounds from going off, for something made of metal was nearby the boat rental shop of the lake.

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Raven: (I know it works for finding rare items, but its picking up something huge!)

Maya: N-Nick! It's beeping! The metal detector's found something!

Phoenix: Sure is loud enough about it. (Whatever it is, it must be in those bushes...) Go check it out, Maya.

Maya started looking around the bushes to find the item.

Maya: Why do I have to check it out? ... Nick. Raven. Look!

Maya pulls out a funny looking air tank, for the balloon filling. A long gray color, with many strings all over, with three flags on it from the U.S., England, and Japan.

Phoenix: Huh...? An air tank? Huh. The valve looks broken.

Raven: What would a tank be going in the park?

Phoenix: It looks like it can be useful for us.

Maya: I thought it was Gourdy...

Raven: (Don't even start, Maya, please…?)

Phoenix: Maya, first of all... Why would Gourdy be in the bushes!? And second of all, why would a metal detector react to a sea monster!?

Maya has got it now.

Maya: Oh.

Phoenix: Huh? (There's something wrapped around this air tank... It looks like... a string of flags...?)

Raven: Yep, with three different countries of them.

Maya: Well, we might as well take it with us now that we've found it.

Phoenix: (It's heavy...)

Raven: I think we know who to show this to for some answers. Let's see how Larry knows about this.

Phoenix: Good idea.

Phoenix, Maya, and Raven left the tank up together to show it to Larry, for knowing Phoenix something happen that ended up in the bushes the night of the murder, but why and how?

Picked up air tank of dubious value.

MOVE TO: Gourd Lake Entrance

Gourd Lake Public Beach

Larry was happy to see Maya and Raven the most again than he did for his friend.

Butz: Maya! Raven! I miss you two!

Raven uses her foot to stop Larry from coming to them any closers to the face.

Raven: Save it, Romeo. We have something to show you.

***Present Air Tank*************************

Raven and the other two shows Larry the air tank making him worry and acts like he never saw it before.

Butz: What? An air tank? What about it?

Raven: He's lying.

Phoenix: Larry... I wanted to ask you about this tank...

****Is it yours? *****************************

Phoenix: Say... is this air tank yours?

Butz: Wh-why would I have a thing like that?

Phoenix: Look-see how there's a string of flags around the tank valve? It's just like the string of flags around your Steel Samurai there.

Between that and the Steel Samurai balloon for Larry says another lie to get out of the mess.

Butz: ...! M-must be a coincidence! There're strings of flags everywhere these days! L-like elementary schools! A-and used car dealerships! L-look, why would I need a tank anyway!?

Raven: Please. Is it easy to guess?

* * ***To inflate something*********************

Phoenix: You used this to inflate that didn't you?

Butz: I-inflate what!?

Phoenix: What else? That big puffy Steel Samurai!

Raven pulls the balloon to show Larry.

Raven: This balloon here!

Caught him red handed.

Butz: ! ... N-now why would you go asking me a question like that?

Phoenix: (Looks like I hit the nail on the head.)

Larry finally talks on what really happened.

Butz: ... Right... right... Actually, umm... See, the compressor I always use was on the fritz. So I tried using the tank to inflate it, just once. And, er, it didn't go so well.

Raven: You broke it?

Butz: Hey, come on. It was an accident.

Phoenix: (As I suspected!)

* * * ***Ask more about the tank******************

Phoenix: It "didn't go so well"?

Butz: Er, yeah.

Phoenix: Do you think you could be a little more specific?

Butz: C-c'mon... Look, it's embarrassing so I really don't want to talk about it...

Maya: Tell us! Tell us!

Raven: Look, it's not your fault it happened, just tell us. Look! I almost got myself killed from the Shadower!

Raven shows her injured shoulder to Larry to be worried.

Butz: No! My poor Raven ... Fine. Whatever. It's like what I said, the compressor was busted. So I took the tank and tried to fill the Samurai up with that. And then... BLAAAAM! The valve busted open and made this incredible noise! And that tank there took off like a rocket. And it took my poor deflated Steel Samurai with it!

Raven scans the balloon and the tank.

Raven: The balloon was long gone to be replace for the tank to be broken when landing on ground pretty hard.

Maya: What!? Off into Gourd Lake?

Raven: From a powerful distances from here to over there, yes.

Butz: It sure scared me out of my gourd, that's for sure. So you see, I tried to use this tank to fill up the Samurai. I was attaching the tank, when it happened! BLAAAAM! The valve just busted open and the whole thing took off! The tank shot up in the air like a rocket... And it took my poor deflated Steel Samurai with it! Man, what a sight that was.

Raven: Like we all wish we had wings to fly.

Maya: I wish I could have seen it!

Phoenix: Me too.

***Talk about "The flying air tank"*********

So far so good knowing what the tank was about and the loud noises might be what Lotta thinks a Gourdy was out there, it really wasn't being enough proof for them to have.

Maya: Umm... So, the tank and the Steel Samurai you were trying to fill up flew away... What happened next?

Butz: Well, all that happened on the 20th or so.

Phoenix: (The 20th... a week ago.)

Raven: The week before the murder…? (I think I get this whole mess for Lotta's end.)

Butz: Now, as far as I could see, the tank went flying out into the lake. So I went out every night in a boat looking for it. I mean, Kiyance gave me that Steel Samurai after all!

Maya: And when did you find it?

Butz: Just the night before last! It flew way out there! Took me four whole days to find it.

This whole thing sounds familiar for Phoenix and Raven to put the pieces together.

Raven: You thinking what I'm thinking too, Phoenix?

Phoenix: (The night before last...was the night of the murder!) I think I do!

Butz: Sorry for not telling you, Nick. Actually, I was here on the night of the murder. But, you see, I went home before midnight. Also with the whole Shadower on the run, hate to run into that guy and see your own girlfriend getting hurt!

Phoenix: We'll be more careful next time! Get over it!

Raven: Plus I only had a scratch on me.

Butz: I know that… But still, Nick! Watch your back!

Maya: So you didn't know about what happened?

Butz: No...

Maya: That's too bad...

Phoenix: It's not all bad. We've solved one mystery at least.

Maya: A mystery...?

Phoenix: (Maybe we should go tell her...)

Raven tells Maya the truth of the made up Gourdy herself.

Raven: The tank and the balloon with loud noises from the lake, the Gourdy creature isn't real.

Maya looked sad knowing this might happen for not to be true.

Maya: Oh… I see. A mystery of what might've been Gourdy but isn't. I think I get it.

Raven: Then off to Lotta we go.

MOVE TO: Gourd Lake Woods

Getting back to the lake woods parts, looks like Lotta seems to be alright with no sign of the Shadower anywhere she continues her work.

Raven: Lotta?

Lotta: Hey! Raven! You're okay!

Lotta pats Raven on the back.

Raven: Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? But is he…?

Lotta: Nah! He's long gone. Though I did see him to defend myself until the cops show up, I manage to get a few more shots of him on film.

Phoenix: She's good.

Raven: I bit too good.

Lotta: Any who, any news on finding Gourdy yet?

Maya: Ah… Yeah, about that…

***Talk about "Gourdy"**********************

Lotta: Well, Mister Lawyer? Raven? I've got the info y'all need! Y'all got the scoop on Gourdy for me yet?

Phoenix: Should we tell her, Raven?

Raven: Like we have a choice.

* * ***I have proof*****************************

It looks like to break it to Lotta gently, they have to prove and tell her the real truth.

Phoenix: Of course I have proof.

Maya: No fair, Nick! It was when I went to the bathroom, wasn't it!? That's when you made contact with Gourdy!

Raven: Maya! We've been through this already!

Maya: I know but-!

Lotta demanded to know more about it.

Lotta: Enough jabbering already, let's see your proof!

Raven: Here's your proof.

Raven and Phoenix pull out a tank to show to Lotta.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!*

* ***Gourdy doesn't exist*********************

Phoenix: Lotta... There is no such thing as Gourdy.

Raven: sorry, but you know the truth sometimes hurts.

Lotta: Wh-what!? How can y'all be so sure!

Maya: R-really, Nick!?

Raven: Maya, please stop.

Lotta: Y'all got some proof Gourdy don't exist!?

Phoenix: The proof that Gourdy doesn't exist...

Maya: Larry's air tank...?

Raven shows the tank to the girls clear as day.

Raven: The proof's right in front of you!

Lotta: What're y'all doing with an air tank?

Phoenix: This... is Gourdy.

Lotta: Umm... scuze me?

Maya: Wh-what exactly are you saying, Nick?

Raven: A funny looking man name Larry Butz told us about it.

Phoenix started to explain.

Phoenix: There's a stand near here... a hotdog stand. There's a giant inflatable samurai doll there. About a week ago, an idiot, who happens to be a friend of mine, tried to fill it. He used this air tank, and when the valve blew, the tank flew into the lake. Apparently, it made a pretty loud "bang" when it flew...

Lotta and then Maya finally began to understand.

Lotta: A "bang"...?

Phoenix: The tank, along with the still deflated Samurai fell into the lake. At the same time... A couple was taking a photograph of the lake. This photo!

Maya: Wait... So... you're saying that Gourdy... Is really the Steel Samurai!?

Raven: You got it. Knowing to Lotta thinking it was Gourdy, was not. Sorry, Lotta.

Lotta kind of looked sad but at the same time happy to know what really happened.

Lotta: ... Well, that's a fine way to ruin a gal's dreams.

Phoenix: I'm sorry too, Lotta.

Lotta: Nah, it's okay, you win. I'll give you your info, like I promised.

Maya: Poor Lotta...

It looks like a deal was a deal to Lotta to give and tell the information about the case as promise.

***Talk about "Case information"************

Phoenix: So, tell us this "information" you have.

Raven got ready to put it all in her laptop.

Raven: We're all ears.

Lotta: Yeah, I know. A promise is a promise, I guess... I overheard the cops around here saying something about the witness tomorrow... They said he's the caretaker of the boat rental place up the path here.

Maya: Boat rental...? There's someone there? I mean, it looks so deserted.

Remembering the boat renting area where the nice lake was at to swim in.

Raven: (So someone does live there.)

Lotta: Just an old guy, living all by himself. Y'all should go check it out.

Maya: Thanks, Lotta! We will! Let's get cracking, Nick! Raven!

One more thing before the three headed back to the boat shopping area.

Lotta: Hold on.

Raven: Lotta?

Phoenix: Something else?

Lotta: Yeah... the night of the murder. My camera clicked twice, you know.

Lotta shows it to them being a real shocker.

Maya: ...! Wait... so you have another photo?

Lotta: Well... Yeah, but there's nothing in it at all. Just the lake. I figured it wouldn't be much use as evidence, so I kept it to myself. Well, it might not be helpful at all, but... Here, take it.

Raven copies the photo on her laptop.

Raven: Thank you, Lotta.

Lotta: Nah, no problem.

Second Lake Photo added to the Court Record.

Raven stops Lotta for something to tell her secretly.

Raven: Wait, Lotta.

She whispers into Lotta's ear to say it for she understood it all.

Lotta: Okay, I'll get to it. Bye for now and you too, Raven. Y'all take care. Time for me to pack up and leave.

Lotta goes back to pack and leave to continue her job and doing class in college.

Maya: ... Poor Lotta...

Raven: Well, we saw this part coming anyway. Lotta will be fine.

Phoenix: It's all Larry's fault. The legend still lives on, I guess.

Maya: The "legend"...?

Raven: What legend?

Phoenix: Yeah, the legend of Larry, familiar to all who know him for any length of time... "When something smells, it's usually the Butz."

Raven laughs for Phoenix made a good point about Larry.

Raven: Good one, Phoenix.

Maya: Hmm. Someone should whip that Butz into shape.

Raven: I can.

Phoenix: Well, I think we'll let you deal with that part. We should head to the boat area. Let's get going.

Maya and Raven: Okay!

MOVE TO: Gourd Lake Public Beach

Boat Rental Shop

Day: December 26

Location: Boat Rental Shop

Going back to the boat rental shop area is the only place left to check out 'little did the three know that they were being watched by the Shadower'. Phoenix, Maya, and Raven looked around the outside of the place to soon seeing the inside of the one building.

Maya: Hey, Nick! Raven! This is the boat shop that Lotta was talking about!

Raven: This is the only place of it here.

Phoenix looks around many times to double check.

Phoenix: You're right, Maya. Doesn't seem to be anyone around at all.

Maya: Well, let's go check it out anyway!

Raven: Already on it.

Raven begins unlocking the door of the place yet again with her skills.

Phoenix: Really, Raven?

Raven: I'll explain to the owner later if I have to. Just relax.

Phoenix: Be more careful when you do this.

Raven: I got it, I got it.

MOVE TO: Caretaker's Shack

Day: December 26

Location: Caretaker's Shack

Once entering inside the place, an old man appears to them out of nowhere who owes, works, and lives at the boat rental shop known as the caretaker's shack. He goes by the nickname 'Uncle' for his history and talents were unknown. A nice guy who had a pet red talking parrot name Polly, an old man with gray hair, a small mustache, same with the bread, a red hat, a white scarf around his neck, a long green shirt wearing a pink jacket underneath it, long brown pants, and brown sandals. He mistakes both Maya and Phoenix on some people he use to know in the family from a while back, bad memory lost.

Uncle: Meg! That you!?

Uncle made Maya jump.

Maya: Eeek!

Uncle: Hey, is that Keith with you!? Where have you two been! I've been worried sick.

Raven: Ah… What's going on here?

Maya: ... N-Nick... you handle this.

Phoenix: Uh, I think I'll leave this one up to you, Maya. Raven, help us out here…

Raven: I don't know how to handle this mess.

Looks like the three were confused about this weird situation they were in for Uncle turns his attention to Maya.

Uncle: Meg!

Maya: Y-yes!?

Uncle: Finally made up your mind, have you?

Maya: M-my mind?

Uncle: You'll run the pasta shop when I'm gone?

Maya: P-pasta?

From every word Uncle said, the rest don't get it. Something to do with a pasta restaurant.

Uncle: Glad to hear it, glad to hear it! You make your old man proud. When you kids left the house, I didn't know what to think. How'm I supposed to keep this place running, an old man like me? Polly! The kids are home!

Polly talks in the room.

Parrot: "Hello! Hello!" *squawk*

Maya: N-Nick! What was that!?

Phoenix: A parrot... the one on that perch.

Raven: Aw, I love talking parrots.

Raven pats Polly for him to liking it as Uncle came up to her next.

Raven: (Why is he looking at me…?) Can I help you…?

Uncle: Just call me Uncle; everyone does when running the rental boat business. Any friend of Meg and Keith's is a friend of mine too. Welcome.

Uncle hugs Raven deeply to feel very weird around the man.

Raven: Thanks for the kind words, Uncle sir. Ah, Phoenix, you better tell this man who you and Maya are.

Phoenix: Don't you think we're trying to?

Then turns his attention again at Phoenix.

Uncle: Keith!

Phoenix: Y-yes!?

Uncle: I leave the "Wet Noodle" in your capable hands, sonny.

Raven: Wet Noddle?

Maya: N-Nick? What's the "Wet Noodle"?

Phoenix: Um, based on the available evidence, I'd say it's the name of his pasta shop.

Raven remembers the name of the restaurant nearby.

Raven: Oh… Now I remember, good place to eat.

Uncle: That's a relief, isn't it, Polly?

Parrot: "Hello! Hello!" *squawk*

Uncle: Ayup... *Zzzzz*

After Polly spoke up, Uncle falls asleep right away while standing up for it was hard to wake up even from Raven moving her hands around.

Raven: Hello, Uncle? Earth to Uncle? You dead?

Maya looks up to Uncle's face.

Maya: He fell asleep...

Phoenix: I guess he's relieved. What should we do?

Maya: More like what can we do?

Raven: Try getting some answers from this guy is our only hope we got.

***Talk about "The pasta restaurant"********

Looks like Phoenix and Raven had to ask Uncle for some answers no matter what it took from him being confused in mistaking for someone else and sleeping so much.

Uncle: *Zzzzz*

Raven: Go on, Phoenix, ask him.

Phoenix: I'll try to. Umm... pasta shop?

From Uncle getting up so much he makes a bubble out of his nose until he wakes up to pop.

Uncle: Ayup! To think, the "Wet Noodle," will live on when I'm gone! My father started it you know. So that makes you two the third generation! Meg...

Maya: Y-yes!

Uncle: Tomorrow, we'll start with the secrets of dough tossin'!

Maya: D-Dough tossing?

Uncle: You, too, Keith.

Phoenix: Y-yes?

Uncle: You'll be the best pasta wrangler the west has ever seen!

Maya: P-pasta wrangler? The west? I-isn't pasta from Italy?

Uncle: Meg!

Maya: Y-yes!

Raven: (Is this guy deaf or stupid?)

Uncle: You know the best pasta's always been made west of the Rockies, don't you?

No use talking Uncle out of t his mess to know the truth.

Phoenix: R-right, of course. Everybody knows that.

Maya: Nick...?

Phoenix: Huh?

Maya: How long do we have to keep up this all-in-the-family charade?

Phoenix: (This old man must know something about the murder...! We're not leaving until we find out what that is.)

Raven: (I see where Phoenix is getting at… And yet, it's like this man has problem from his head. I wonder how long he's been having this type of problem.)

Raven could tell something was wrong with Uncle besides being a suspect to them.

***Talk about "The boat rental shop"********

Uncle: *Zzzzz*

Raven: He's sleeping…

Phoenix tries waking Uncle up again.

Phoenix: Umm... this is a boat rental shop, right?

Uncle: What're you talking about!? This here's the palace of pasta, the "Wet Noodle"! Though, now that you mention it, we haven't gotten many orders for spaghetti lately. All the kids come up and say "You dude, we wanna ride in one of your boats!" That's why I keep them boats out there. Youngsters these days... Darned if I understand 'em!

Raven: What!?

Phoenix: Believe me, Raven. I'm pretty confused myself.

Maya feels the same way Raven was getting at too.

Maya: Nick... This isn't going anywhere.

Phoenix: But this old man is the witness tomorrow, right? We've got to find some way of getting information out of him!

Raven: No duah!

***Present Attorney's Badge*****************

Phoenix had to show Uncle his attorney badge to get serious.

Uncle: *Zzzzz*...! That a lawyer's badge?

Phoenix: Y-yes, it is! (I don't believe it! This old guy is the first person to recognize my badge!)

Raven: Listen, Uncle, not to hurt your feelings but we're detectives/attorney. This is my boyfriend Phoenix Wright, a defense lawyer, our friend Maya Fey who has psychic powers, and I'm hacker and murder mystery solver Raven Strides. We came to ask you some questions about the murder that took place Christmas Day.

It was there Uncle found out something on his own.

Uncle: ... I get it.

Phoenix: Huh?

Raven: You get what?

Uncle: Ayup... I got you figured out now! You're not Keith!

Raven: Took him a while to figure it out.

Phoenix: ...

Maya: N-Nick! Raven! Now's our chance to clear things up!

Phoenix: Umm... sir. No, I'm not Keith.

Maya: And I'm not Meg, either!

Raven: Please forgive us.

Uncle: ...

The truth hurts; it had to be done to say it to Uncle.

Phoenix: We're here investigating a murder that took place on this lake the other night.

Maya: Please, help us!

Uncle: ... Hmm... a lawyer, huh?

Maya kept on begging Uncle to help them out.

Maya: Please, mister...

Uncle: Alright, I'll help. But, on one condition.

Raven: Really? (Like everything else always has a catch.)

Maya: What's that?

Uncle: When this case is over and done... You'll run the "Wet Noodle"!

****Promise to run the Noodle****************

Having no choice Phoenix couldn't say no to Uncle for someone will run it for him to getting some help and getting their answers.

Raven: Phoenix, say yes to him.

Phoenix: You think it's wrong to lie?

Raven: No its fine. I'm sure Mr. Detective will help Uncle out, trust me.

So they went along to helping out Uncle a little.

Phoenix: (I'm hope you're right, Raven.) Okay, we promise.

Maya: N-Nick! Are you sure about this?

Raven calms Maya down.

Raven: Chill out, Maya.

Maya: Why?

Phoenix: Hey, anything to get this case solved. Also... Who wouldn't want to eat "Phoenix Noodles"?

Maya: I... guess so.

Uncle was happy to hear the news.

Uncle: That's my boy! Good for you, Keith.

Phoenix: W-wait, didn't I just say...

Uncle: You too, Meg!

Maya: Y-yes!?

Raven: I think you're missing the point, Uncle sir.

Uncle: Heh heh heh... you bring a tear to your old man's eye, you know. Now, what was that you wanted to know? Speak up, Polly!

Parrot: "Hello! Hello!" *squawk*

Maya: Er...

Both Uncle and Polly sounded happy to hear the news.

Phoenix: (Now he's talking to the bird again! How do we get him to talk to us!?)

Raven: (If Phoenix is thinking we had to talk to Polly too, this is going to be silly.)

***Talk about "Polly"***********************

Trying to take a lucky guess, Phoenix and Raven at least try talking to Polly to get some better answers from the parrot.

Uncle: Ack, my memory's gotten worse of late. That's why I just tell everything important to old Polly here.

Raven: That makes much sense, smart bird.

Maya: Everything... important? Hmm, I wonder... Polly! What's the number to the safe!?

Polly speaks the numbers to the safe.

Parrot: "...1228!" *squawk*

Maya: Alright!

Uncle: H-hey! Polly! Watch it, will ya!

Maya: Heh heh. See, Nick? All it takes is a little clever thinking!

Raven: Don't even think about it, clever thinking sometimes gets you nowhere.

Phoenix: (And a criminal mind...)

Maya: Quick, Nick! Write that number down!

Phoenix stops Maya from doing something illegal.

Phoenix: H-hey! Don't get me involved in your little heist schemes.

***Talk about "What you saw"****************

Uncle: I forget the time, but it was pretty dark outside... probably night, ayup.

Phoenix: (It was after midnight, but okay...)

Uncle starts talking what he sort of remembers about the murder that happened.

Uncle: Then I heard this "bang!" So I looked outside. Then I heard another one. "Bang!" A little while later, this boat comes back. Then a young man walked by my window here. He was mutterin' something to himself, ayup.

Maya: What did he say?

Uncle: ... Ayup... I forgot. I'll remember tomorrow by court time, promise.

Raven: By tomorrow!?

Maya: We need to know earlier than that...!

Uncle: You know what? Eh? Little Terry was just here.

Phoenix: "Terry"...?

Raven: Who's Terry? (Don't tell me…)

Raven knew that Gumshoe came by earlier.

Uncle: Ayup, the kid next door. You always used to make him cry, remember? He was wearin' this tattered old coat. Got himself some whiskers growing out his face.

Raven: Knew it.

Phoenix: (He must be talking about Detective Gumshoe...)

Uncle: He comes up and tells me to come down to court tomorrow.

Maya: Really...?

Raven: You must be one of the witnesses then. Oh, do you know anything else besides the night of the murder? Like the killer called the Shadower on the run? (I hope he's not him, though I can't help but feel like this man is something that he forgotten everything. I just know it.)

Uncle thinks about hat quickly.

Uncle: The Shadower…? I've heard of him, just never meant that mean youngster, he sure needs help. Be sure to be safe from that man like Polly and me.

Raven was happy to roll out one person off the list.

Raven: (Okay, so he's not. That doesn't mean he might be important about the case at hand.) Don't worry, Uncle sir, we'll be sure to be more careful outside.

Uncle laughs.

Uncle: Now that's what I wanna hear.

None of them were getting nowhere with Uncle about the case at hand.

Phoenix: (Somehow I don't think we're going to get much useful information from this guy.) Maya... Raven… maybe we should be leaving.

Raven: Is like nothing we can find will be popping out in front of us or anything.

Maya: I think you're right. Oh, wait-I had one more question.

Maya went up to Polly again.

Phoenix: Huh?

Maya: Polly! Polly! Have we forgotten something?

Parrot: *squawk* "Don't forget DL-6!" *squawk*

A big pause for Maya, Raven, and Phoenix did not know that that found the answer under their noses. It was Polly with the big clue saying about 'don't forget DL-6'. Could Uncle know about it?

Maya: H-huh!? What did she just say, Nick?

Phoenix: One more time, Polly!

Parrot: "Don't forget DL-6!" *squawk*

Raven records it and knowing the records of Polly on her laptop.

Raven: Peek-a-boo! I smell a clue! (Alright, Polly!)

Phoenix: (What!? The DL-6 Incident?) Hey, mister! I-I mean, Dad!

Raven: Dad?

Uncle was sleeping again at the worse time for Phoenix to ask him something while playing someone he was not to him.

Uncle: *Zzzzz*

Phoenix: (This is getting weird... Who IS this old guy!?)

Raven: A big key that has something to do about this case and the DL-6 business alright. There was one thing on Phoenix, hers, and Maya's minds they wanted to know more about both Uncle and Polly from knowing an unsolved case from fifteen years ago.

Raven: This is getting weirder and weirder here.

Maya: You're telling us. From the Shadower, Bobby's whereabouts, saving Edgeworth, and now this. Why would that bird Polly know about DL-6...?

Raven: That's the next part we have to get to in finding out.

Phoenix: Right. We have to figure out who that old man is.

Maya: Oh...

Phoenix: What?

Maya pointed out to the others once they were outside of the shop that Uncle was sleeping again after locking the door.

Maya: He locked the door, from the other side.

Raven: And fell asleep again while standing up. Cute.

Phoenix: (... Who could that old man be...? I think I need to do a little more research on this DL-6 Incident... Maybe I should ask Detective Gumshoe.)

Raven: Hey… You guys hear something?

The other two listen in carefully.

Maya: I hear it too. Sounds like Larry.

Soon there were noises coming from the bushes of the wood like someone was coming out running in fear and being chase by someone after him. It was Larry screaming terror for the Shadower was coming in after him since he knew Raven and the others.

Butz: Someone please help me! I don't want to die!

Phoenix: (It is Larry!)

Raven: The Shadower's after him!

Larry kept on out running the Shadower really fast from being hack and slash so many times trying not to die for the killer was fast too, all that Phoenix friend did was crying and running away.

Butz: Nick! Raven! Maya! Get me out of this mess! All of us to getting out of here!

Phoenix had to help out his cowardly friend so he grabs Raven to hide underneath a boat with Maya.

Raven: Phoenix? What are you doing!?

Maya: You'll get killed!

Phoenix: Just stay put, both of you. I have to help out Larry. Please, Raven.

Raven understood Phoenix for he didn't want to lose her again.

Raven: Okay. Maya, stay down with me.

As the two girls stay under the boat for protection, Phoenix ran over to save Larry from the Shadower for he runs up to the tree stuck with nowhere else to go only to be stabbed.

Butz: Stop it! Leave me alone!

Larry couldn't kick the Shadower away from him many times, that's when got a hold of a paddle of the boat to strike the killer down from behind until another invisible wire he trips over cause a flash bomb to go off. Unable to see, the Shadower move so fast to restraining Phoenix down to be stabbed from behind.

Phoenix: (No! I'm going to die! I can't break free!)

Larry sees phoenix in trouble to try to break down the branch to saving his friend.

Butz: Nick!

Though it falls with Larry on it, the Shadower sees it to move away in time and freeing Phoenix to getting away from the killer in time.

Butz: Good thing I saved you.

Phoenix: By luck, yeah! We need to get the girls out!

The Shadower moves in after them, that's when a gunshot broke out for one to miss the killer on to make a scratch from the mask a cut with blood coming out with more shots firing everywhere. Making him to retreat by force like something from firing gun shots scares him. For the killer hides again leaving the person who saved him to be unknown. For the girls to see what happened to Larry hugging Phoenix a little and happy to be alive.

Phoenix: What was that all about? (It looked like he was afraid of gun shots. I don't know if it was luck there or another killer on the loose.)

Butz: I don't know either, Nick. Just so happy to be alive!

Larry blows his nose on Phoenix's suit.

Phoenix: Ah! Quit it!

Uncle comes out to see where the noise was as Maya and Raven crawl out of the boat.

Maya: Did you see that, Raven?

Raven: Clumsiness and someone firing a gun like crazy saved our lives.

Maya: But for how long?

Raven: I don't know. We better tell Gumshoe and what just happen today and fast.

Uncle waves to the girls.

Uncle: I heard gun shots. Is everyone alright? No Shadower anywhere…? Huh? May I ask why you Meg and your friend were hiding in my rental boat just now?

Raven: Don't ask.

MOVE TO: Gourd Lake Public Beach

Gourd Lake Entrance

Criminal Affairs Dept.

Day: December 26

Location: Police Department Criminal Affairs

After getting Larry safely back to work and watch from the cops as well as finding the Shadower who fled once again, Phoenix, Raven, and Maya headed back to the police headquarters to tell Gumshoe the big news from Polly about the unsolved case and getting back the metal detector too. They got off lucky from the killer once again. Gumshoe could tell something was up again.

Raven: We're back, Mr. Detective!

Gumshoe: Hey, pal! Hey, kid! Long time no see! ... You don't look so happy. What's wrong this time?

Phoenix: Actually, we wanted to ask you something...

Gumshoe: Yeah?

***Present Metal Detector*******************

Raven hands Gumshoe the item back to him after using it being very useful.

Raven: Here you go.

Phoenix: Thanks, Detective Gumshoe. This was really helpful.

Gumshoe: R-really?

Maya: You seem surprised!

Gumshoe: Huh? N-no, not at all. Glad it worked out for you. Glad it was useful to use, told you so.

Raven: So it did. (For once from this guy.) Now to get down to the real business at hand. Look at this.

Raven shows a photo and information of Polly the Parrot to Gumshoe.

Gumshoe: What's that? A parrot?

Phoenix: The old man at the boat rental shop's parrot. The parrot knew about that "incident"...

Gumshoe: That incident?

Phoenix: DL-6.

Gumshoe was surprise to hear.

Gumshoe: Wh-what!?

Raven: We can prove it. Say it, Maya.

Raven plays the voice over on what Maya said to Polly.

Maya: Polly! Polly! Have we forgotten something?

Parrot: *squawk* "Don't forget DL-6!" *squawk*

Maya: H-huh!?

Phoenix: I'm pretty sure that old man must have taught her that word...

Gumshoe: Yeah, but how would that old man know about the DL-6 Incident?

Phoenix: Wait! What if... What if the old man was connected to DL-6?

Raven: That could be the case, then yes. Maybe that's why the Shadower almost came at us; he is part of it all. So if that's true with Bobby in it with Edgeworth, so is Uncle sir.

Only thing left to find out that who's Uncle really was.

Maya: Wait… N-Nick! Raven! You think he might be!?

Gumshoe: ...

***Talk about "The boat caretaker"**********

Gumshoe: So wait… What about the Uncle guy and parrot of his?

Phoenix and Raven had to ask Gumshoe's about it.

Phoenix: You know the boat rental shop down at Gourd Lake?

Gumshoe: Oh, yeah...

Phoenix: The old man who runs it is appearing as a witness in court tomorrow, right?

Gumshoe: Huh...!? How'd you- Hmm. That was supposed to be top secret.

Raven: Seriously? He kind of told us.

Gumshoe: Oh! Never mind.

Maya: Do you know who that old man is, Detective?

Raven: My laptop can't get anything from the man.

Gumshoe had nothing either.

Gumshoe: ... Actually... I don't. He's a bit of an odd bird... I haven't been able to get a straight answer out of him. I decided first that he wasn't persuasive enough to stand and testify as a witness. That's why we called Ms. Lotta Hart yesterday. As for whom he is... We have absolutely no idea.

Maya: Hmm... Sounds suspicious!

Raven: For a old man with brain problems and not the Shadower since he was inside the shop, he is very important and suspicious.

Gumshoe: Hmm...

***Talk about "The DL-6 Incident"***********

Raven and Phoenix needed to know more about the DL-6 Incident case, something that Edgeworth left out from them.

Phoenix: Detective Gumshoe, please, help us...

Gumshoe: H-huh?

Phoenix: We need to know about the DL-6 Incident!

Raven: Edgeworth won't tell us fully, and the Shadower won't leave us alone almost coast my shoulder and Larry to being killed.

Gumshoe hears how serious it was for another close call for them in getting out alive from the killer.

Gumshoe: ...!

Phoenix: That was when Edgeworth's father died. I can't help but think that it has something to do with this current case. Could it be one of the Blue Swordfish members that did it we don't know about as the Shadower or the master mind?

Raven: All we know are the rumors. This getting out of hand here!

Gumshoe: ... To tell the truth, I don't know much about DL-6 either. Mr. Edgeworth forbade us from reading the file. So... I'm afraid I can't show them to you, either, pal.

Not a good news for them.

Maya: What!?

Gumshoe: However... If you can convince me somehow that the DL-6 Incident is related to this case... Well, I guess I'd consider opening the file up. ... I get ya. Sounds like you need information on the DL-6 Incident. Through here is the Station's Records Room. I'll give you special permission to go in and find what you need. What do you say, kid?

Meaning Gumshoe allowed Raven to hack the recent information of the case for there was some in the other room.

Raven: Thanks a bunch, Mr. Detective!

Maya: All right! Way a go, Detective Gumshoe! Okay, Nick and Raven! To the Records Room!

Raven: Right-y-o.

Phoenix: (I guess it's time we faced Edgeworth's past...)

Gumshoe: No problem. Just hack, copy, read up, and make sure to put everything back when you're done.

MOVE TO: Records Room

Day: December 26

Location: Police Department Records Room

Gumshoe opens up the other room of the building, known as the police department records room filled with many files in draws, stands, and boxes for the three to find.

Raven: So many information… I love it!

Maya: Wow! It's amazing...ly dusty.

Maya tries wiping the dust off of her hands.

Raven: Ew! Maya!

Raven and Phoenix covered their mouths to leave the small window open for some air.

Phoenix: Ten years of files and ten years of dust, I guess.

Maya: Let's find that DL-6 stuff quick!

Maya and Raven 'scanning the room' tries finding the files and so was Phoenix one box and file folders at a time.

Phoenix: (Fifteen years ago... both me and Edgeworth were nine years old. We were almost through with fourth grade when he suddenly transferred. Because of DL-6...?)

Maya pulled something out.

Maya: Nick! Raven! I found out where the file is!

Phoenix: O-oh, thanks!

Raven: Alright! Let me get this down.

Maya: Just let me know what you want to know about the DL-6 Incident! I'll go get the right file! Here, Raven.

As Raven scan and typed away for Maya to show, Phoenix wanted her to read a few things from it about the case they needed to know about.

***Talk about "The case summary"************

Phoenix: Well, first I have to get a handle on the main facts... like a summary.

Maya looks at the papers.

Maya: Right. Summary... summary... Found it! Here you go.

Raven: The year was in…

Phoenix: December 28... 2001.

Raven: *BINGO!*

Maya: That's exactly 15 years ago from the day after tomorrow!

Phoenix: (So in two days, the case is closed...) The incident took place in the elevator of the district court.

Maya: What!? Is this the same district court where we're holding the trial now!?

Phoenix: Looks like it. There was a large earthquake at 2:00 PM on that day. Part of the court building collapsed, and all of the lights went out.

Raven: Something must of happen to Edgeworth there, where the fear of his kick in. (That makes sense now.) Very big earthquake.

Maya: Wow... that was some earthquake!

Phoenix: At the time, three people were trapped in the elevator. It took five hours for them to be rescued... Five hours!

Five hours where Edgeworth was stuck, also afraid of being in close spaces.

Maya: That would be scary like that, in the dark!

Raven: I hate to be in that situation too.

Phoenix: There was a lack of oxygen in the elevator, and the survivors were unconscious.

Maya: The survivors...?

Phoenix: One of the three in the elevator had been shot... in the heart.

Raven looks it up on who else was in the elevator.

Raven: One was Edgeworth, the witness of the case, and Gregory himself.

Maya: That was Mr. Edgeworth's father... wasn't it.

Raven: Looks like it.

Phoenix: (He said that his father was shot before his very eyes... So Miles Edgeworth was one of the other passengers in that elevator.)

***Talk about "Victim data"*****************

Raven: We need to know the victim's name and information here.

Phoenix turns to Maya.

Phoenix: Do you have data on the victim... Edgeworth's father?

Maya: Yeah, hold on... Victim... victim... Here! Found it!

Phoenix: Gregory Edgeworth, 35, defense attorney. If he were still alive, he'd be 50. He had lost that day's case in court, and got in the elevator with his son, Miles.

Maya: "Miles"...!

Raven: Told you so.

Phoenix: Miles Edgeworth, of course.

Maya: So he was on the elevator with his father!

Raven: What else? I need to get this whole thing down for tomorrow's trial.

Phoenix: From the angle of the bullet and other evidence, it could not have been a suicide... The murder weapon, a pistol, was found in the elevator. The pistol had been fired two times. (Where have I heard that before...? Huh...! It sounds just like this current case! What's going on here?)

Not good enough besides Edgeworth and is father being stuck, who was the other person? Was he still alive? It was someone who also knew Robert?

***Talk about "Suspect data"****************

Phoenix: Got any data on the suspect in there?

Raven: Give it to us, Maya.

Maya: Hmm... That would be the guy that my mom got arrested. Hold on... this is it.

Maya shows it to both Phoenix and Raven to read.

Phoenix: The man arrested as a suspect in DL-6 was... Yanni Yogi? He was a clerk in the court, apparently.

Raven: That makes three people trap inside.

Maya: So he must have been the third person in the elevator. Well, then he had to have done it!

Phoenix: But... he was found innocent. Thanks to his defense lawyer, Robert Hammond.

Maya: Hammond... the victim in our case!

Raven: A defense lawyer who was killed was involved to the case back then.

Phoenix: Right. The suspect, Mr. Yogi, was oxygen deprived... so much so he had brain damage. He lost all memory of being in the elevator. After he was declared innocent, he disappeared.

Maya: Hmm... Where could Yogi have gone to, I wonder?

Raven thought of someone just like that just for a moment.

Raven: (Hmm… Lost a lot of air to affect his brain to lose his memories… Why does that sound familiar to me? Can't put my finger on it for some reason.)

Phoenix: ( If this is true, he may be closer than we think...) I guess I know generally what happened in DL-6 now. I still don't know what sort of impact the whole thing had on Edgeworth...

Raven: Neither do I yet.

Maya: Nick. Are we going to take the whole file? There's too much! We'll never get it out. And Raven, you're still in danger from the Shadower!

Phoenix: Y-you're right. How about we just take what we think we'll need...

Raven: I say we just go with the flow to get more answers tomorrow and stopping Manfred.

They took a copy of the DL-6 file case to use for later on.

DL-6 Case File added to the Court Record.

Phoenix: Right. That's probably all we'll be able to find here. Now, all that's left is the trial tomorrow... I wonder how "Dad" will do testifying in court...

Phoenix meant by 'dad' was mysterious Uncle himself to take the stand. Soon they heard a noise of Bobby coming in the building with a gun in his hands shooting all over the place.

Raven: What was that!?

Raven, Phoenix, and Maya went to see what was going on outside of the room. It was Bobby shooting and asking the question so many times on where Raven was at for the cops to take cover.

Phoenix: Bobby!?

Maya: That's Raven's old boss? He's a mess!

Bobby sounded like he was mumbling so much saving Raven's name for no one to understand him then seeing Raven to come up, as Gumshoe and the other cops jumps all over him to be restrained and hand cuffed.

Bobby: Stop! I'm here for Raven! Get off of me!

Gumshoe: Finally, we got you, weirdo! You're under arrested in framing the kid with her lawyer-like boyfriend with your other goons and being the Shadower himself.

Raven goes up to Gumshoe.

Raven: Mr. Detective! You got Bobby!

Gumshoe: Yep. All in a day's work. Look we got it from hear, we need him for questioning tomorrow in court, Manfred's orders. Being the Shadower and all, we can get some answers from this guy. So go on home and take care of your shoulder alright.

Raven thought something wasn't right about Bobby, showing himself to the police station if he was the Shadower or not.

Raven: But wait-!

Gumshoe: Sorry, but no questioning him please. He's very dangerous.

Gumshoe and all of the cops take Bobby in for questioning for he was trying to tell her something.

Maya: All in a day's work to get the killer to another who hired him later on, huh, Raven? Raven?

Bobby: Raven! Listen to me! They got the wrong one! They got the wrong one! You have to believe me for once!

Bobby was dragged to the other room, for it was too late for both Phoenix and Raven to question him. For now they had to wait until tomorrow to talk to Bobby, Uncle, and the other witness, who though? Also is Bobby the Shadower?

Phoenix: Raven, you know something's not right?

Raven: I'm certain about it. Hopefully we'll find out more tomorrow before Manfred locks him up, he might know something we don't. Like my parents and the other members of the Blue Swordfish. (I know something's wrong. If Bobby was the Shadower, would he try to kill me in the other room instead of breaking in where the police could arrest him? What's going on?)

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Larry Butz takes the Stand

Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright

Fan Fiction Story/Script by Tayla Drago

'Turnabout Goodbyes' (4)

Chapter 15: Larry Butz takes the Stand

Day: December 27, 10:00 AM

Location: District Court Courtroom No. 3

Before court began as Phoenix, Maya, and Raven got ready to go also for Uncle taking the stand from Manfred himself, Raven had to talk to Bobby real quick on what's been going on with the Shadower and the whole case.

Maya: Hey! Where are you going, Raven?

Phoenix: We're going inside soon.

Raven waves to the two.

Raven: Don't worry, I'll be right back! Need to talk to Bobby real quick. (And hopefully no more traps left out.)

Bobby sees Raven to finally speak to her with the cops watching over him including Gumshoe.

Bobby: Raven?

Raven: Look I can't talk to you for long. But I must know if you're the…?

Bobby: The Shadower? I'm not. I did hire him from the Blue Swordfish group as a top assassin to scare you away, not to kill you. Also in a worse time too. The DL-6, I was looking for your Father and Mother, I know they're alive and in grave danger all because of this problem is coming after all of you and Edgeworth as well. Raven, I had to be rough on you for I was being watched on. I was wrong though you can still save yourself, forget about me. I only make false stories, not to murder someone. These people are just crazy.

Shocking news to hear for Bobby wasn't the killer at all, just hired him to scare and made a big mistake.

Raven: I knew it!

Bobby: Look, he's in the building I know who. I'll say it when the time's right. Because if I don't, he will strike again, Raven.

Gumshoe takes Bobby to the court room.

Gumshoe: Alright, pal, its time.

Bobby: Remember what I said.

Raven: (So the Shadower had something to do in killing me, my parents, and Edgeworth from fifteen year ago. What's going on?)

Manfred comes up from behind pointing his cane in Raven's face close to hitting her as he stood in with grin on his face laughing a little.

Raven: You!

Karma: Talking to the criminal I see, my dear. How shameful.

Raven: Say all you like, but he's not the Shadower.

Karma: And how so?

Manfred comes up closer to Raven to smell the same cologne on him from the park as was the same kind.

Raven: (So he was wearing it. Gross!) I know so! Someone is in this room.

Karma: If that's true, I will be there to stop it. And either way, Mr. Poster's good as guilty for setting the assassination up in the first place.

Raven: I know.

Karma: Then you can join me.

Raven: What!?

Karma: Why work with someone who can't beat me and my perfect work, it's pointless. Your work may come useful to me. Win every case to be the guilty ones. You and I make a great team.

Raven pushes Manfred away from her.

Raven: No way! I rather die! Phoenix and I work well than you having a heart of gold, you freak!

Manfred laughs.

Karma: Yes. The anger, woman. How I do love that the way I made your father work for me fifteen years ago. Let it all out, the way I like it.

Phoenix: Leave her alone!

Phoenix defends Raven by blocking her from Manfred.

Raven: Phoenix.

Manfred leaves to the room.

Karma: Suit yourself, Wright. With this old timer who witness the crime and Mr. Poster for hiring the killer to know his whereabouts, I got this trial all wrapped up to end today. You two will lose to my work.

Manfred walks away and Phoenix makes sure that Raven was fine.

Phoenix: Raven, you okay?

Raven: I'm good. He's such a weirdo pervert.

Phoenix: I know. We better get in; though Bobby was caught in some crimes we can finally get some answers and saving Edgeworth. Let's go.

Raven: I'm sure hope you're right.

Once inside the room, Raven steps up her Black Wings glasses for her laptop all ready to go.

Raven: Code name: 'Black Wings', don't fail me now.

Edgeworth walks in last knowing what Manfred was talking about Raven's father made him stopped during the DL-6 Incident he had a bad feeling about and his past with the murder going on. He was worried about her and Phoenix's safety of the Shadower than he was for himself in danger.

Edgeworth: Raven…

Once in the room the trial began for the Judge to start off.

*All Rise!*

Judge: Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Miles Edgeworth.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Raven: And the defense assistant too, Your Honor.

Both Phoenix and Raven were ready to go, even for Manfred looking all too quiet.

Karma: ...

Judge: Very well, apparently the prosecution is also ready.

Phoenix: (Who is the judge here, anyway!?)

Judge: Mr. von Karma, your opening statement.

Karma: ...

Judge: Er... very well, no opening statements so...

Manfred didn't think so.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Not so fast, Judge! I was taking a meaningful pause before speaking!

Judge: R-right, of course.

Karma: A prediction! Today's trial will end three minutes from now!

Raven: (Three minutes!? That's not fare!)

Everyone goes crazy in the room for the three minute part wasn't fare at all even for the Judge.

Judge: Order... order! Mr. von Karma! What is the meaning of your statement just now!?

Looks like this is one of Manfred's plans.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Bah! Must you question everything! It will be over in three minutes! We have no time to waste! I'll call my witness now!

Judge: R-right...

Karma: I call my witness... my decisive witness to the stand!

Meaning Uncle who's very mysterious to the case.

Raven: This looks bad, Phoenix.

Phoenix: I know. (It's that mysterious boat shop owner.)

Uncle takes the stands.

Karma: Witness... state your profession.

Uncle talks a bit while still confused and half asleep.

Uncle: Mmph... zzzz... I, er, am the proprietor of the restaurant the "Wet Noodle" at Gourd Lake.

Karma: ...

Uncle: And I, er, also rent boats.

Karma: The night of the incident, you were in the boat rental shop, correct?

Uncle: Er... ayup, yup I was.

Karma: Please testify.

Phoenix: (Wait a second... We still haven't heard who this old guy is!)

Raven: Phoenix! Say something!

***Raise an objection***********************

Phoenix had to raise a objection for every case a witness who takes stand to speak must state their name and what to do next. So why is Manfred skipping it?

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Wait a minute! The witness hasn't stated his name yet!

Raven: No kidding!

Manfred didn't care and objects back at them.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Because I did not ask him, Mr. Wright and woman! Bah! I have predicted this trial will end in three minutes! Stop asking trivial questions and cooperate!

Phoenix: (Yeah, right!)

Raven: He plays it perfectly, just cheats his way through.

Judge: The witness will state his name.

Uncle: Zzzz... Mmph! Well, er... I'm not really sure, ayup.

Even Uncle doesn't know who he is or his name, just friends, family, Polly, and working at a rental boat shop.

Judge: What do you mean?

Uncle: My, er, memory...

Karma: Your honor... The witness does not remember anything beyond the last several years... Ergo, he cannot recall his own name.

Judge: Hmmm... He can't recall, you say?

Karma: Yes, but the incident in question took place three days ago. He can testify.

Raven: How can a man like that testify with memory problems?

Guess the Judge had no choice but to go along with this the matter at hand.

Judge: Very well. Let's hear his testimony then, shall we. Witness?

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- The Night of the Murder –

(1)

Uncle: It was the night of the 24th, just after midnight, ayup.

(2)

I was in the restaurant...where I er... rent boats, as usual.

(3)

Then I heard a "bang!" Ayup.

(4)

When I looked out thewindow, I saw a boat just a' floating on the lake.

(5)

Then I heard another "bang."

(6)

Just about then the boat comes back to shore, and a man walks by my window.

Judge: Hmm...Very well. I'd like to begin the cross-examination...

Like Manfred will allow that, it also made Bobby upset about it. He knows something the others do not.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* There is nothing to question in my witness's testimony! Ergo, no need for cross-examination! Besides, there are only 10 seconds left before our three minutes are up! Judge! Your verdict, now!

Judge: Er... yes... M-Mr. Wright...?

Like Phoenix and Raven will let this case to end for poor Edgeworth.

Raven: Like hell we are! Right, Phoenix?

***Cross-examine****************************

Phoenix: I agree with Raven! I mean, what are you saying!? Of course I'll cross-examine the witness!

Judge: Hmm... Very well, you may begin.

Manfred was upset to go through with it, but Bobby was happy.

Karma: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

Judge: E-excuse me? Mr. von Karma?

Karma: Three minutes just passed.

Judge: I see. Well then, let's just take our time. You may cross-examine the witness.

Raven: Then here we go!

Raven was always ready for the case at hand.

CROSS EXAMINATION

- The Night of the Murder –

(1)

Uncle: It was the night of the 24th, just after midnight, ayup.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* "Just after midnight," you say?

Uncle: Ayup, just around then.

Phoenix: Are you sure?

Uncle: Pretty sure, ayup.

Raven finds that to be a bit odd for Uncle to remember the murder took place and the time.

Raven: Okay, I find that to be very strange for Uncle sir to remember.

Phoenix: When I talked to you yesterday, you were rather vague about the time... I'm surprised you seem so sure about it today.

Raven: So how do you explain that you just remembered today?

Uncle: ...

Manfred objects again.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* I asked him, and he remembered. Isn't that right!?

Uncle: Zzzz... D-don't glare at me like that...! I, er... I remembered it clearly, I did. Ayup.

Karma: You see? Continue!

Raven: (Oh, really?)

(2)

Uncle: I was in the restaurant... where I er... rent boats, as usual.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Is there anyone who can verify that?

Uncle: ... Well, I guess Polly could.

Raven: That's not helping us.

Phoenix: Th-that's not good enough for a court of law!

Judge: Mr. Wright... exactly what's not good enough?

Judge doesn't know that Polly's a bird.

Phoenix: Ah, uh, Your Honor, this "Polly" is a parrot.

Judge: A... parrot?

Uncle: Don't be so hard on the girl, Keithy-boy!

Judge: Keith...?

Raven: Did the Judge call the Judge a girl?

Karma: *OBJECTION!* The prosecution concedes that we cannot prove the witness was in the shop. Witness... please continue.

They better get some answers from Uncle and fast.

(3)

Uncle: Then I heard a "bang!" Ayup.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* And where did the "bang" seem to come from?

Raven: Was it from some type of gun?

Uncle: From the lake, I figure. And... I do believe I heard a gunshot, yes.

Karma: Are you certain?

Uncle: A-ayup.

Karma: Good. Continue!

Manfred was in a rush alright to get the case over and done with as he always does. Bad news for Raven and Phoenix.

(4)

Uncle: When I looked out the window, I saw a boat just a' floating on the lake.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Was there someone in the boat?

Uncle: It was pretty far out there... I couldn't see clearly... But I figure there were two men out there, ayup.

Raven: Just two, not three?

Uncle: Ah… I suppose it was two of them.

Raven: Phoenix, help me out here.

Phoenix: But you couldn't see them clearly!

Uncle: Ayup... at the time, that is.

Phoenix: (At the time...?)

Raven knows what Phoenix was thinking about too.

Raven: At the time, weird… It was also foggy… Is there something Edgeworth didn't tell us why he was out there?

(5)

Uncle: Then I heard another "bang."

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So you heard two gunshots total?

Uncle: Ayup.

Raven double checks from what Lotta, Gumshoe, and Edgeworth said about the murder and the weapon so far to putting it together.

Raven: Yep, he's right on that part. (Great.) Even what Lotta said?

Phoenix: (That's what Lotta said in her testimony yesterday.)

Raven: This is getting weirder by the minute.

(6)

Uncle: Just about then the boat comes back to shore and a man walks by my window.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* "By your window"?

Raven: Like close up to your window?

Uncle: Ayup, by my window. Right outside the window of my little shack.

Phoenix: And, could you see the man's face?

Uncle: Well, the fog was pretty darn thick, but he was right there in front of me. I saw him.

Raven: Sounds important.

Judge: This is a rather important detail alright! Please add it to your testimony.

Uncle: ...

Karma: Tsk, tsk, tsk...

Uncle seem too quiet while Manfred knows he'll win this case like all the others.

Phoenix: (I have a bad feeling about this...)

Raven: (Me too…)

So Uncle does add a new testimony to the seventh part to say in the court.

(7)

Uncle: That man was the defendant... he was saying "I can't believe he's dead."

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* (If I know von Karma, he spent time preparing his witness. I'm not going to find contradictions very easily in this testimony.) A-are you sure!?

Raven: Because to us it seems a bit so that Edgeworth wouldn't be so low in saying that out loud. Even if he did say that in his normal tone, he would be shocked about it not happy.

Uncle: ...

Looks like Uncle was in a weird of lost there.

Phoenix: (Uh oh!) D-Dad!

Raven: Phoenix, not now. Uncle sir, please answer the question!

Uncle: Dead certain, Keith and young lady! He said "I can't believe he's dead" as he was walking by, too.

Karma: Witness! Are you sure that the person you saw was Miles Edgeworth!?

Uncle: It was him! That Edgeworth boy!

Bad news on Phoenix's end.

Raven: No!

Judge: ... This... sounds like decisive evidence indeed. I see no room for doubt.

Phoenix: (von Karma... He lured me into cross-examining so he could set me up for a fall!) Raven! Help me out!

Raven: I can't! Manfred's too good to get Uncle sir to beat us!

Manfred got them this time. Bobby wish he could speak up, but he couldn't for once Edgeworth down so will him without testifying from Manfred's orders.

Karma: Tsk, tsk, tsk...

Maya: N-Nick...! Raven! I don't like the way things are going here! Everyone in the courtroom is glaring at us!

Phoenix: (I'd better act quickly, or this trial is going to be over!)

Raven: Then let's object again.

***Raise an objection***********************

Phoenix and Raven had to before it was too late to do anything.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Your Honor! We proved in yesterday's court that it could not have been Edgeworth who fired that gun!

Raven: He said so himself. However he did have a reason to be at the scene of the crime without knowing it was all a set up.

Manfred fights back.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Mr. Wright. Woman. Are you two referring to the fingerprints from Edgeworth's right hand found on the gun, and the photograph showing a man firing with his left hand...?

Raven shows it to the court.

Raven: Well, yeah. Maybe he picked it up when the murderer shot Robert from the boat.

Phoenix: Exactly! What she said!

Karma: That is easily explainable! He could have wiped his prints after he fired! You are ignoring the truth of the matter here! Everything in this witness's testimony is true!

Raven: As if he would do that!

Karma: Or would he? That's what they all say even know they hide the truth from your eyes.

Raven: Not good.

Judge: Hmm...

Phoenix: (The judge is lost in thought... what should I do?)

Raven: Object again!

Phoenix: You sure?

Raven: Please, Phoenix!

***Raise an objection***********************

Not going down until the case will be solved for Phoenix and with Raven's help as well.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Your Honor! This witness claims that Edgeworth said "I can't believe he's dead"... But his word is all we have! If he were telling a lie...

Raven: A big made up one at that.

Manfred stop them again.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Mr. Wright. In a court of law, the evidence tells all. Apparently, you have yet to realize even this basic fact. If you say is testimony is a lie, show us proof! And you, woman, like your silly computer will always show you the truth, it fools you as everyone else.

Phoenix: Urk...

Raven: You're lying! It saves them for the real truth to show, not accuse them!

Maya: Nick! Raven! Do we have evidence...?

Phoenix: It's no good! There's nothing I can do.

Raven: And I got nothing on my end!

Maya: A... are you sure?

Phoenix: To be honest... I don't know what to do anymore.

Maya wish she could do something to, like call Mia for help with no luck on her end either.

Maya: Please... Can you hear me, Sis? Please... We need your help... Nick and Raven need you...

Manfred smiles for he has won and Raven getting mad at him.

Raven: YOU'RE A CHEATER, MANFRED! YOU KNOW THAT!?

Karma: Tsk tsk tsk... Three minutes was perhaps too high an expectation. However, fifteen minutes isn't bad! This must be a new record.

Judge: Enough! The witness may leave the stand.

Uncle: Zzzz...

The cops manage to help Uncle to getting off the stand for Edgeworth's was in trouble now.

Judge: This court sees no reason to further prolong the trial. Nor is there any need for more time to decide the case against the defendant. This case is extremely clear. I see no room for mis-interpretation of the facts.

Phoenix: (W-what!? No!)

Raven: Your Honor, wait! You can't do this!

Karma: Hmph.

Bobby got so mad he shoves the cops over in time before he got tasted to make a speech out loud.

Maya: What's going on?

Gumshoe: Stop that man!

Phoenix: Bobby!?

Bobby: WAIT!

Everyone looks at Bobby after getting their attention for Gumshoe and his men to be on standby.

Karma: What the bloody hell's the meaning of this!? Get that man out of the room! I won the case fare and square! Its over!

Judge: Unless you have a good excuse, Mr. Poster, or be seated at once! I won't allow violence in my court room!

Raven: Bobby! What are you trying to prove here!?

Bobby knows that the Shadower was watching him 'which he already knew who it is'; this was his chance to speak or die trying to in prison afterwards. He throws Raven a weird looking hard drive left from him to her.

Bobby: Raven, find your parents. All the answers you need are in there. Trust me on that just this once.

Raven picks it up and puts it in her pocket.

Raven: Bobby?

Bobby: Listen! I speak to you now as a member, no! An ex-member of the Blue Swordfish member rat I once was, making up stories in newspapers to get some money and hurt people as an act to them and to Raven! I was once a friend of her families for Liam left me in her care without knowing the real danger! All I know I was once one, with Dee, White, and the assassin, the rest I don't know but they're out there; we keep secrets to kill and those to get in our way from the DL-6 case Liam got involved with Edgeworth, his father, Robert, and Yogi who's still around today somewhere because we saw something we shouldn't and from which caused Gregory his life that the Shadower was around that time which I hired to scared Raven away from town. It didn't work! Instead he's still after Edgeworth and setting up Robert's death, to Yogi's whereabouts! Also he wants Raven dead for seeing the crime with her and her mother that day, trying to have them killed to shutting them up! I acted as rat for Dee talk me out of it and I did only to work for White when she left us! I came here to stop it because he's here hiding with all of you, people waiting to make another move any time soon! He kills to hide the unsolved case and he will keep on killing the two until they're dead and those standing in the way! And you think it was me!? Fine! Think however you people want to, but I rather die in jail than suffer from the likes of the man and Raven too in ending it all! That prosecutor's innocent and in danger! For you real killer, he's something you never thought it would be standing before your-!

Just before Bobby could finish speaking, a fast bullet from a distance gun shot was fired and hits him to the head from a clear shot. It was there the red line went away and the person who was once a criminal gang member was now dead before Raven's eyes.

Raven: Bobby!

Karma: The Shadower! He's here!

Everyone screams in panic all over the room for Gumshoe and the other cops to calming them all down not even the Judge's words couldn't stop them.

Judge: Order! Order!

With Edgeworth, the Judge, and Maya staying down, Phoenix runs up to Raven to cover her head from the horror she just saw as she remembers little at a time from the past. From her mother screaming and her when she was little, the Shadower showing himself to them, with her father as one was dead such as Gregory leaving Edgeworth upset, Yogi rush to the hospital, and everything else mess up for Bobby to see too.

Raven: The Shadower was there… On that day… I remember…

Raven sees blood to be freaking out screaming for Phoenix to comfort her.

Phoenix: Raven! Don't look! Just stat close to me!

Gumshoe looks at Bobby to check what happen.

Judge: What's going on here!?

Gumshoe: It looks like we caught the wrong man, Your Honor! The Shadower strikes again! My men don't see him anywhere in the building at all.

Karma: How's that possible!? The condition of Mr. Poster's then? Speak up!

Gumshoe: I'm afraid he's dead.

Judge: Well, I'm suppose to make my verdict, but at a time like this might have to stop for today…

Raven: *OBJECTION!* The killer's not here!

Everyone finally stays quiet and calm to understand how's that even possible.

Karma: Come again?

Judge: Whatever do you mean, Ms. Strides?

Phoenix: Raven? If Bobby's not the Shadower and someone who really is shot him, then who?

Raven moves around the court room and trying to remain calm to herself from the blood for she knows it was another set up.

Raven: If he was here now, he would shoot with Bobby too. Someone else from the Blue Swordfish gang did besides the Shadower. Dee and White are arrested so they're more. Come on! Shoot me! Is that what you want like my parents too because we knew something of the DL-6 case! Well here I am!

Phoenix: Raven! Stop!

Maya: Don't do this!

With no sign of the Shadower or the sniper type of weapon not going off, it seem to be cleared now.

Raven: Told you so.

Gumshoe: Let's search around the room just in case!

Karma: At the mean time, clean this place up quickly!

Gumshoe and the cops started looking all over the building again to double check for the Judge had his chance to say the bad news for Edgeworth. Also the rest started to remove the body into a bag and cleaning it as fast they could.

Judge: So the Shadower's still on the move as Mr. Poster has taken the fall. Leaving this case without any answers. This court finds the defendant, Mr. Miles Edgeworth...

*GUILTY!*

Raven: We're too late to save Edgeworth.

Judge: The accused will surrender to the court immediately, to be held pending trial at a higher court within a month from today's date. That is all. The court is adjourned!

Just then a voice calls out in the court room to stop the Judge in time.

?: W-w-waaaaaaait!

Judge: Wh-who was that just now?

Larry shows himself in time after crawling underneath the tablet, hiding in fear, and then making his move.

Butz: Me!

Raven: How did he-!? Larry! Be more careful next time!

Phoenix: Huh? Waaaaah! L-Larry!

The Judge remembers Larry Butz from the last case.

Judge: Wh-what are you doing here!?

Butz: Listen! Y-you gotta listen to me! I know what happen just now, talk about freak to getting shot. But I… I... I was... I was there, in the park, the night of the murder! I... I wasn't sure about it until just yesterday. B-but today I remembered it!

Judge: Remembered what?

Butz: The gunshot! I heard it too! I mean anyone who survived the Shadower trying to kill you makes a whole a lot of sense doesn't it?

People started to go crazy for the Judge took care of that problem.

Judge: O-order!

Manfred tries to object because he won, not likely.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* What is the meaning of this!? The verdict has been decided! I call for adjournment! We just had a someone murdering someone else before our eyes!

The Judge wants to hear more from Larry.

Judge: One moment, Mr. von Karma. So, you say you heard a gunshot?

Butz: Yeah, I did! A gunshot! That night! I was sitting here in the audience, listening to the testimony... Then I realized, something he said was different from what I remember! A-anyhow, I can't just sit here and let you call Edgey a murderer! It's... It's just not right! I'll testify! Lemme testify!

Raven: (I don't believe this…) Your Honor please! Let Larry testify.

The Judge hits his hammer.

Judge: Order! Order! Well, this is the first time something has happened like this in my court. I'm not quite sure how to proceed...

Karma: Judge! You've already given your decision! The trial is over!

Might be some hope for Raven, Phoenix, and Maya after all.

Maya: Nick! This is it! Larry's given us one final chance at this! Isn't this great, Raven? How are you holding up?

Raven was first scared but she wasn't going to walk away from this case at hand anymore.

Raven: I'm more than good, I'm excited. I can't let Bobby down in stopping the Shadower and the other members; I won't let his death before nothing. Phoenix! We got a chance! I'll be fine! The killer won't get in this time!

Phoenix: (They're right! If only it wasn't Larry... He could make things even worse...)

Maya: Mr. Edgeworth was just declared guilty, Nick! It doesn't get any worse!

Raven: No! Not unless Larry can back us up! He did save you yesterday!

Phoenix: You're right! He did for once. Raven, let's do this. Okay! Your Honor! If there is another witness, it is our duty to hear him speak! Right here! Right now!

Raven: I'll be fine too! This case isn't over yet until we say it's over! People! No need to fear, we will get the real Shadower sooner or later.

Everyone cheered a little leaving Karma upset again.

Karma: A waste of time! The verdict cannot be overturned!

For the Judge he changes his mind for he was lucky not to get shot either and felt bad for Bobby without any reasons why it happened.

Judge: Hmm... Allow me to speak my opinion. In all court proceedings, it is our duty to prevent an inaccurate verdict. In order to make sure no mistake has been made, every witness should be heard!

Raven: Yes! Thank you, Your Honor!

Judge: I should be thanking you for scaring the Shadower out of this room.

Raven: Well, it was just luck really. But I'll be fine. Bobby will be avenge, even if he was a jerk.

Judge: Then we shall continue.

Karma: Wh-what is this!?

The decision has been made for Manfred to go through and the Judge to follow t he rules as always like Raven was.

Judge: I withdraw my previous verdict of "guilty"! Mr. von Karma! I order you to call this new witness to testify. Now!

Karma: Whaaaat!

Raven makes fun of Manfred for they have another chance.

Raven: Ha! Ha! Loser!

Judge: The court will adjourn for a five minute recess. After that, we will hear this new witness. Court is adjourned!

Larry was about to be ready to speak in saving Edgeworth's life in time for Phoenix and Raven not to lose to Manfred this time. As well as getting the place clean up with the people calming down for some willing to still stay and well protected. While the cops were keep the place locked up from the outside and inside from the Shadower and Bobby's body moved, it was strategy time. Also Uncle was sitting around sleeping again, until a cop pass by he was gone just like that. Not the Shadower, he is hiding something big.

Day: December 27, 10:28 AM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2

A close call for Edgeworth to have more time for Phoenix, Raven, and Maya to get their answers they need from the night of the murder first with Larry's help and then dealing with the Shadower's true identity afterwards. Whatever Raven remembered more from her parents, with Bobby, Edgeworth, his father being killed, Robert, and Yogi it must be very important. Hopefully after that will be unlocking the hard drive in knowing more about the Blue Swordfish members besides three so far.

Raven: What a mess. Besides having another chance in saving you, Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: So I notice.

Even Phoenix was happy in doing so.

Phoenix: Whew... That was too close. Sorry to keep you on the edge of your seat like that, Edgeworth.

Seem like Edgeworth was almost worried until his other childhood friend came to the rescue.

Edgeworth: Hmph. I've seen worse.

But Phoenix could tell for he knew Edgeworth.

Phoenix: (Yeah right, Edgeworth. You're sweating bullets!) I just wonder what Larry plans to say in there.

Raven: You got me. We just need to get more information about him to win this or at least another chance to look around.

Maya: Larry was at the lake that night? I hope the Shadower didn't try hurting him again!

Raven: Knowing him, he probably peed himself. But he did go to the lake alright, didn't he?

Phoenix: Yes... He said he went looking for the Steel Samurai balloon that flew into the lake.

Raven has that information down on her laptop.

Raven: That's right he did.

Maya: Oh right. And he found the balloon and the air tank that night?

Phoenix: Yeah.

Edgeworth seemed a bit space out.

Edgeworth: ...

Phoenix: Hey, Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: ... Huh? You say something, Wright?

Phoenix: Yeah, a lot of things. You seem out of it. What's wrong?

Raven tries checking Edgeworth's head for a fever.

Edgeworth: It... It's nothing. Raven?

Raven: Well, you looked worried and that's it. Doesn't seem to be sick. Sorry, Edgeworth.

Edgeworth looked all bush.

Edgeworth: Wright, you have a good woman here. Make sure you keep her happy, or I will.

Phoenix: What does that mean?

Edgeworth: A fan like her who liked my worked, I could've fall for her you know.

Phoenix didn't like the sound of that.

Phoenix: Hey! Hands off!

Edgeworth almost laughed, he did smile.

Edgeworth: Forget it. I was just playing with you. Raven's good as yours. Doesn't mean I can care as being her friend.

Phoenix: Then don't do that!

Raven: Oh, boy. Well, there's no way you and I would ever work out. No offense, but my heart's with Phoenix.

Maya: So cute.

Phoenix: Raven, you still love me?

Raven: Of course I do. I couldn't help you out more if you didn't save me yesterday, my hero.

Raven hugs Phoenix to like hearing her heart beating to her softness.

Phoenix: (She's so cute!)

Raven: Well with that out of the way, we need to ask you something Edgeworth that's been on our minds. Right, guys?

Phoenix: Hmm? You could say that…

Edgeworth: Like what?

Maya: Umm... Mr. Edgeworth? There's something I've been meaning to ask you.

Edgeworth: What's that?

Maya: Why are your fingerprints on the murder weapon?

Raven shows Edgeworth the weapon on her laptop.

Raven: This one found at the scene of the crime. I thought I saw someone watching me too that Shadower.

Edgeworth: Oh. When he fell into the lake, I went into a daze. I couldn't understand what had happened. I couldn't think straight. Then I saw the pistol lying on the floor of the boat in front of me. I picked it up without thinking. I didn't have a reason, really.

Raven: He's telling the truth alright.

Maya: I see...

Edgeworth: Wright...

Phoenix: Yeah?

Edgeworth: This might be our chance.

Phoenix: Our chance?

Edgeworth: von Karma has only ever run perfect trials.

Raven: Oh you think? He's also a cheating… Excuse my langue, bastard! He's also a pervert!

Phoenix: No kidding! Scumbag like him trying to make his move, if only… Any who, what do you mean by perfect trials...?

Edgeworth: As I said. Perfectly prepared witnesses, perfectly complete evidence. That's the secret to his success. This is the first time he's ever had to deal with something unexpected! He has let someone he hasn't even talked to testify before the court! And that someone... is Larry!

Phoenix: What are you getting at?

Edgeworth: It's likely his testimony will be full of holes, Wright.

Raven: Meaning he wasn't planning for this part.

Maya: That's right, Nick! No ten minute trial this time! We'll milk this one for all it's worth!

Raven: That's right!

Edgeworth: So e was hitting on you, Raven? von Karma has a sick mind in liking women with fear and hate. Stay away from him.

Maya: Gross!

Raven: And Larry too?

Edgeworth: Like you'll go for a guy like that.

Raven: If he's lucky to find a real girlfriend. Well, I can take care of myself, thanks. He doesn't scare me, the Shadower whoever it is does.

Edgeworth: You don't have to worry about me; it's me who should be worried. You going to be okay? Bobby was killed before your eyes… I swear the Blue Swordfish member who did this will pay! I will seek out justice to prove them guilty when I get out if I have to! Look at you! You barely escape with a cut that could've killed you!

Edgeworth got mad; he didn't want Bobby to die this way.

Raven: I was scared alright so is my shoulder if it wasn't for Phoenix to rescue me. And I saw my past about fifteen years ago. I don't remember much when I was small but he, my parents, you, that Yogi person, Robert, and Manfred were in it. Whoever was there that time got Bobby into trouble to rat out my Dad and hired the Shadower to kill for those who knew DL-6 Incident too much. That's why he's killing us; my memories are still a bur.

Edgeworth: Mine our too. Just remember the earthquake, trapped in a elevator, Yogi losing it, and… Sorry, I don't…

Edgeworth looked both scared and upset.

Maya: Edgeworth?

Phoenix: It's okay. You don't have to say anymore. (Must be hard losing his father from being shot. Poor guy.)

Raven: Say no more, Edgeworth, we got the rest. So stay put.

Raven gives Edgeworth a small peek kiss on the cheek to show that she cared as her fan and friend.

Edgeworth: Thank you. Again, Wright, you're a lucky man.

Phoenix looks at the time for it was one more minute left.

Phoenix: Hey, it was fifteen minutes! Fifteen! (Everything depends on Larry now...) Raven, let's do this.

Raven: Okay! It's show time! Manfred doesn't scare me! This case will be solved.

Everyone heads back into the room, for Edgeworth was a bit worried of Raven's safety from her shoulder. What happen to Bobby whether it was the Shadower or another Blue Swordfish member could be more trouble ahead?

Day: December 27, 10:35 AM

Location: District Court Courtroom No. 3

It was time for Larry Butz helping Edgeworth out to take the stand. Phoenix and Rave's only hope left to getting more leads and clues.

Judge: Court is now back in session. Witness... Please testify to the court about everything that you saw... on the night of December 24th.

Butz: Right... leave it to me!

Raven prays a little for good to happen.

Raven: (Larry, don't blow this!)

Phoenix: (Please, Larry, don't mess this one up! I hate to admit it, but you're our last chance!)

Manfred had to go along with it and try to win no matter what.

Karma: ...

Phoenix: (von Karma didn't even have time to prep his witness. I just hope Edgeworth is right about this being our big break...)

Raven: Anything better than having Edgeworth guilty that's for sure.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- The Night of the Murder -

(1)

Butz: That night, I was out in a boat on the lake.

(2)

I was looking for something, and I, er, found it.

(3)

So I quietly slipped the boat back in at the rental shop dock.

(4)

Then, just as I was thinking about going home, I heard this "bang"!

(5)

I looked out over the lake, but I didn't notice the boat.

(6)

So after I heard that single gunshot I went home.

Judge: Hmm... That was an unusually vague testimony, even for this court. In any matter, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides, you two may begin your cross- examination.

Raven: Roger that!

Raven was ready, but was Phoenix?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor...

Maya: What's wrong, Nick?

Phoenix: It's Larry! I have no idea what he's going to say if I press him. I'm a little scared.

Raven holds Phoenix's hand.

Raven: We can do this.

Phoenix: Raven…

Maya: Hmm... Well, we've come this far. There's no way to go but forward, Nick! Raven, help him out!

Raven: Already on that.

CROSS EXAMINATION

- The Night of the Murder –

(1)

Butz: That night, I was out in a boat on the lake.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!*...

Phoenix couldn't say anything that time.

Judge: Something wrong, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: There were so many things wrong I don't know where to begin...

Judge: Ah...

Phoenix: Um, well, okay. First of all, what time was it?

Butz: Oh, it was after 11:00 when I went out in the boat. But that time everyone had gone home for the night. So I waited until the coast was clear, so to speak.

Raven tries getting everything down.

Phoenix: And why were you out on a boat at such a late hour...?

(2)

Butz: I was looking for something, and I, er, found it.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* "Looking for something"...?

Butz: Er, yeah.

Raven: Something like what?

Judge: Mr. Butz, what was it you were looking for?

Manfred objects.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* What the witness was searching for is irrelevant! Most likely he was hunting for this "Gourdy"!

Raven: He's not even real!

Karma: Well, some foolish people would think so, wouldn't they?

Raven crushes a pencil with her hand in anger.

Phoenix: (You know, it wouldn't surprise me one bit if that was the truth.)

Karma: This is all irrelevant! Let's get it over with.

(3)

Butz: So I quietly slipped the boat back in at the rental shop dock.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Around what time was that?

Butz: Uh... Well, let's see... I figure I was out searching for about an hour... I guess it was around 12:00. Yeah.

Larry didn't sound so serious when he said it.

Raven: Larry…

Butz: Ah! Please don't be mad at me, Raven…

Judge: So you're not sure?

Butz: Hey! Don't give me that face! I'm not some sort of human sundial, okay!? Making things worse with Raven giving me the mean look.

Raven: (You're not my type, get it?)

Phoenix: (People use watches these days, Larry... Why can't you leave Raven alone?)

(4)

Butz: Then, just as I was thinking about going home, I heard this "bang"!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Where did the sound come from?

Raven: Was it close? A far? Somewhere near the park?

Butz: Yeah, well, I wasn't too sure about that. I looked around, y'know.

Judge: Did you look at the lake?

Butz: Yeah, I looked.

Raven tries to get the answers she needed.

Raven: (Not good enough.)

(5)

Butz: I looked out over the lake, but I didn't notice the boat.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Wasn't there a boat on the lake!?

Raven Tell us!

With people wanting to know too, the Judge wishes to hear Larry for himself.

Judge: Order! Order! Well? Mr. Butz!

Larry tries to remain calm.

Butz: Whoa, whoa. Everybody just calm down, okay? I mean, it was real foggy that night. I'm not sure whether there was a boat out there or not.

Raven: Okay, so it was foggy. At least he did try.

Butz: What do you mean!? I did try hard!

Phoenix: (Oh, okay, no problem. That's just the MOST IMPORTANT PART of this case!) We got something.

Raven: Just a little.

Manfred wasn't too pleased.

Karma: Hmph!

(6)

Butz: So after I heard that single gunshot I went home.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So, you only heard one "bang" correct?

Butz: Yeah.

Raven: So weird…

Phoenix: (Huh.)

Looks like the lovers had something in mind to think about.

Maya: Well, Nick? Raven?

Phoenix: Hmm... It was a pretty wishy-washy testimony, wasn't it? I guess I should just start working on the contradictions.

Maya still feels bad for not getting a hold of Mia at all.

Maya: Sorry... I wish I could be more helpful. I wish I could call my sister...

Raven: No need to worry, Maya, we got this. Time for the Black Wings to come through for us.

Thinking carefully on what Lotta said yesterday in court the same way Uncle said it, there were two shots from a gun fire and not one. This was big for Larry to aid in for them.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* Phoenix, it's even, not odd.

Phoenix remembers too from Lotta's testimonies made sense.

Phoenix: Nicely done, Raven, here's our chance. *OBJECTION!* W-wait a sec, Larry!

Larry looked surprised.

Butz: Wh-what!?

Phoenix: You only heard one "bang"!? You're sure!?

Butz: That's what I said!

Raven: Not quite.

Butz: Huh? Whatever do you mean?

Phoenix: But Ms. Lotta Hart testified yesterday that she heard two "bangs"! And the old man just now said the same thing! They both heard two gunshots that night!

Butz: Huh?

Phoenix: Were you even listening!? Were you paying attention at all to what they said?

Raven: Though Uncle sir was confused, he wasn't deaf hearing two gun shots going off. One! Two! Can't you count!?

Butz: Yo, Nick, please! Raven! I'm getting to that part!

Phoenix: Huh?

Butz: You know, something's been bothering me. I'm a witness, see? I'm like a customer here! So you got to treat me nice and stuff, okay!?

Raven: Is that all…

Phoenix: ... (More like is he for real?)

Judge: Mr. Butz.

Butz: What!?

Judge: You only heard one gunshot? Are you sure?

Larry thinks really hard.

Butz: ... Umm... Well, to tell ya the truth... I'm not sure.

Judge: Eh...?

Raven: What!?

Phoenix: Not sure!? H-how could you not be sure?

Not good news to hear.

Butz: Yeah, well... I, uh, I might have missed the other gunshot. I was, uh, listening to something else...

Raven: You saw…?

Phoenix: Something... else?

Larry remembers something not just hearing it because he was listening to something else to cover his ears.

Butz: My radio, dude! On my headphones.

Phoenix: Whaaaaaaat!?

Raven: Oh, come on!

Everyone sounded like they were booing for the Judge to tell them all to stop until Raven shouted out scaring them.

Raven: SHUT UP!

Butz: Ow!

All was silence again for the Judge to say something.

Judge: Ms. Strides? If I may speak?

Raven: Oh, sorry, Your Honor. I mean shut up and let us get some answers, people!

Judge: Order! Order! I guess that's better. And stop that booing! M-Mr. Butz! You were listening to a radio on earphones?

Butz: Y-yeah! So what! That a crime!? I listen to my radio! Everybody listens to the radio! What's the big deal!?

Judge: Hmm... Mr. von Karma... your opinion?

Karma: Waste of time. I do not accept this witness, or his shoddy testimony.

Judge: Hmm... Well, Mr. Wright? Should he continue the testimony?

They had to continue even if what Larry was saying to them was really weird.

***Continue*********************************

Raven: Like we're going to stop there, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Not by a long shot we're not. Your Honor. Please... please allow the witness to continue his testimony.

Karma: Bah! Nothing is more pitiful than a lawyer who doesn't know when he's lost!

Raven: Just shut up and listen, you pervert!

Manfred was upset when Raven said that to him.

Judge: Very well, Mr. Butz. Please give your testimony, and be sure to include details like your RADIO.

Larry gives a thumbs up to the Judge.

Butz: Right! Leave it to me!

Phoenix: (I wouldn't if there were any other way out of this, believe me.)

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- What Larry Heard –

(1)

Butz: It's lonely, being alone on Christmas Eve!

(2)

That's why I was listening to an all-requests show on the radio, see?

(3)

I was listening to it real booming loud, like.

(4)

But I'm sure I heard that gunshot!

(5)

I remember exactly what the DJ was saying when I heard it, too.

Judge: You were listening to your radio... at a high volume!?

Butz: Yeah, what's the big problem? Can't a man listen to his radio in peace? Isn't this a free country!?

Raven: Dude, at times it is.

Butz: Why love your smartness, Raven.

Phoenix: (I truly believe Larry has no idea what the problem here is.)

Raven: Not a clue.

Karma: Judge. Can you believe a word this witness says? What he heard was probably nothing more than a drum beat from the radio!

Raven: Says the man who's hearing in perfection!

Everyone laughs at court for Manfred to be a shame of and the Judge tried to hold it in.

Judge: True enough, it is difficult to believe this testimony.

Phoenix couldn't let this part pass.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Wait, Your Honor! The witness said he remembers exactly what the DJ said when he heard the gunshot!

Judge: Excuse me? "Dee-jay"...?

Raven: It's prefer as DJ in mixing up music on the radio, Your Honor.

Judge: I see…

Phoenix: An announcer... what Raven just said there, the guy who says things on the radio. Anyway! What this means is, when he heard the sound, no music was playing! The DH only talks between songs! So he could have heard the gunshot from the lake! I'd like to cross-examine the witness, Your Honor!

Judge: V-very well, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides.

Phoenix: (I can't believe I'm continuing this charade...)

Raven pats Phoenix on the back to keeping him calm as she could from embarrassment.

Raven: We're almost there.

CROSS EXAMINATION

- What Larry Heard -

(1)

Butz: It's lonely, being alone on Christmas Eve!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So, you turned on the radio?

Butz: Right! I just wanted to hear someone's voice, y'know? You don't know what it's like out there, alone, on Christmas Eve! Alone! Someone hold me…

Raven: Forget it!

Phoenix felt bad for Larry, almost does.

Phoenix: (I shouldn't have said anything...)

(2)

Butz: That's why I was listening to an all-requests show on the radio, see?

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Do you by any chance remember the name of the program you were listening to?

Raven: Anything at all would be useful for us.

Manfred felt like this had nothing to do with the case at hand.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* This has nothing to do with the case, Your Honor!

The Judge wish to know more right away.

Judge: Objection sustained. The witness was listening to the radio. That is all we need to know. Tell us, Mr. Butz, how loud was your radio set to that night?

(3)

Butz: I was listening to it real booming loud, like.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Real "booming" loud?

Butz: Yeah, y'know.

Raven: Very loud to cover his ears up I bet.

Judge: And you had headphones on?

Butz: Yup.

Raven: That's one of them.

Judge: I wouldn't think you could hear anything going on outside at all...

(4)

Butz: But I'm sure I heard that gunshot!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Can you prove that...? No... No, of course you can't.

Raven: How can you hear gunshots if you had the radio up so loud in your ears?

Butz: Nah, you're right I can't prove it. But I remember that moment real clear. I mean, while I was talking about it, it came back real clear to me, y'know?

Raven: Keep talking.

(5)

Butz: I remember exactly what the DJ was saying when I heard it, too.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What did he say?

Manfred steps in again.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Mr. Wright! Please cease these pointless questions! What possible good could know what a radio DJ said does us!?

Judge: Indeed, Mr. von Karma has a point. I'll allow the question only if you see some reason why we should care...?

Raven: Well, that's easy to say about that.

***We should care***************************

To both Raven and Phoenix of what Larry was saying they should care.

Phoenix: We should care, Your Honor! Of course we should!

Karma: Why?

Phoenix: Uh. W-well, how do you know if we don't ask, hmm?

Raven: Got to know more for details.

Judge: Fine, very well. Mr. Butz, please testify to the court. What was the radio announcer saying when you heard the gunshot?

(6)

Changing things around for Larry to change the sixth testimony a little.

Butz: Just when she said "Hey! It's almost Christmas!" I heard the gunshot!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Are you sure?

Butz: Course I am! She had this real sexy voice...

Raven: A female voice on the radio show? What a surprise.

Phoenix thought of something.

Phoenix: (Hmm... maybe von Karma was right. I'm not sure how that helped us at all. This is the most ludicrous testimony I've ever heard. But there is one gleaming ray of hope in there! I've got to press it until we get to the bottom of what happened! Raven, I your help on this.) *OBJECTION!* Larry! Are you absolutely sure what you're saying is correct!?

Larry got a bit worried.

Butz: Huh? What's with the face? You look scary, dude. Hey, if you're trying to scare me, you better know I don't scare that easy!

Judge: Is something the matter, Mr. Wright?

Raven sees where Phoenix was getting at again.

Phoenix: Your Honor! Did you hear what the witness just said? The DJ said "Hey! It's almost Christmas!" when he heard the gunshot!

Raven: Hard to hear if you had headphones in your ears or if Larry took them off for some reason?

Judge: Indeed... And...?

Phoenix: "Almost Christmas" means it wasn't Christmas! Do you realize what this means? When he heard the gunshot, it was still Christmas Eve!

Raven checks her laptop of the time of the murder.

Raven: *BINGO!* He's right, it wasn't Christmas Day yet!

Judge: That would seem to be the case, yes...

***Present Lotta's campsite*****************

Raven pops out an image map sighting of the park from her laptop 3D effects to shoe to the court.

Raven: This would be one of them. Between what Lotta said yesterday where she was camping out to the lake sight Larry was in finding something in a boat. And for that…

Phoenix steps in next to point out.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* It was here!

The sightings near the lake.

Judge: ... Where Ms. Hart, the photographer was camping?

Phoenix: Yes.

Raven: That's the basic of it.

Judge: Why would the caretaker of the boat shop go there to kill someone?

Phoenix: It was probably an honest mistake.

Raven: For him having some problem to the head literally, he didn't know about it. (I still think that man reminds me of something… This is tough.)

Raven knows she heard between Uncle and the case from the DL-6 that happened with Edgeworth, Gregory, and the victim Yogi but was hard for her to remember it.

Judge: The caretaker made a mistake?

Phoenix: No, I did.

Raven: That's right… Wait! You did!?

If that's true, then what was Phoenix getting at?

Judge: ... Maybe you'd like to show us again?

***If Lake Photo used to object*************

Raven shows it and explains to everyone in the room carefully and the photo Lotta took twice.

Raven: Lotta thought to see Gourdy from here to Larry and the murder sightings from him. Okay, so you have two photos. One taken from a far looking like it was Edgeworth, Robert, and the killer, or is it? Leaving the second on to be a closer look for Robert being shot from left handed to fire and killing Robert to death, also the shadows shows it could be the killer right next Edgeworth. So when you look at them carefully one started off from the loud sound to take the picture. But what came first between these two?

Phoenix: Got a good point, Raven, which leave us with this in mind. Two went off by sound alright and gunshots too, but Larry should have heard that gunshot after midnight! This photograph is irrefutable proof of this fact!

Raven: Just look at them.

The Judge sees the two photos at a time to look at one of them with the date being the far distance one plus the camera Lotta let them use for the second might prove something.

Judge: Let's see what the time was on the photo taken when the gun triggered Ms. Hart's camera. 12/25 00:15 ...! Fifteen minutes after midnight, on Christmas Day!

Raven: *BINGO!*

Phoenix: This is a clear contradiction, Your Honor!

People wish to know how is all of this possible?

Judge: Order! Order! What does this mean? The two prior witnesses heard gunshots after midnight. However, this witness says he heard a gunshot before midnight...

Karma: Judge. The answer is simple. The current witness is plainly mistaken. Just look at him! Suspicious!

Butz: Wh-whaaat!?

Raven: Hey! Just because Larry's a weirdo, doesn't make him a killer or a liar!

Butz: Aw… Thank you, Raven.

Raven felt happy to stand up for Larry as a friend.

Raven: Don't mention it.

Judge: Hmm... Well, Mr. Wright? What do you think about Mr. Butz's claim he heard the gunshot before midnight?

***Larry's right****************************

Other than he was right between the testimonies there to Lotta's too making a whole lot of sense.

Raven: I can't believe I'm saying this, or we are. But Larry's right.

Phoenix: Larry's not mistaken, Your Honor! He heard that gunshot before midnight!

Manfred finds this to be good news to be amuse of so far.

Karma: ... Intriguing. I'm assuming you have evidence for this wild claim? Show me evidence there was a gunshot before midnight!

Raven shows the court with the second photo close up to Phoenix.

Raven: It proves this was taken ten minutes before midnight from the close up one. How? By looking at the time left from it. Phoenix!

Phoenix: (Here goes.) *TAKE THAT!* Look at this photograph! This was taken by our witness yesterday, Ms. Lotta Hart, with her automatic camera. The timestamp on the photo reads "December 24, 11:50 PM."

The Judge looks at the second photo again.

Judge: Oh yeah? Hmm? But, there's nothing on the lake in this picture.

Phoenix: Your Honor. The real issue here is not why anything is shown in this photograph. It is why this photograph exists at all!

Judge: What do you mean?

Phoenix: Your Honor... This photograph was taken by an automatic camera. That camera was set to go off in response to loud noises!

Raven: Not just from gunshots depending on type they are or powerful, it was also some item of a crashing sound cause it.

The Judge gets it now.

Judge: Ahah! You don't mean…!?

Phoenix: Correct! There was a loud noise on the lake at 11:50 PM. That is why this photograph was taken! In other words... When Larry heard that gunshot, it was most definitely Christmas Eve!

Judge: Indeed, it would seem that is the case! Then... where does that leave us? Ms. Hart testified that she heard the gunshots after midnight. Are you claiming she was mistaken?

Raven: No, she heard it well enough.

Phoenix: Not at all, Your Honor. It is a fact that the camera also triggered at 15 minutes after midnight! Your Honor! That night, there were two sets of gunshots, with a 25 minute pause between them!

Raven: Cameras do that something times be ready if set up by hand can go off from loud noises. The angle and all makes a whole lot of sense to make it all happen.

Judge: Why would this be...?

Manfred tries stopping this.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Don't be fooled, Judge! That camera was set to respond to "loud noises"!

Judge: Yes?

Karma: There is no proof that the "loud noise" at 11:50 was a gunshot! Why, the witness could have sneezed, triggering the camera! You got anything there, woman?

Raven: Look. From a popper to Maya sneezing close up will set it off if it's not shut down.

Larry got mad like Raven was.

Butz: H-hey, my nose was clear that night, man! Clear!

Judge: Hmm... Well, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides? There's no turning back now. Can you two prove that the "loud noise" at 11:50 PM was indeed a gunshot? Please show the court evidence if you have any.

Raven checks her Black Wings to scan through when it happened more than twice really, having something to do with the murder weapon the pistol having only three bullets left in there.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* Phoenix, look at this. It appears this bad boy was shot not once, twice, but three times. Show it to them.

Phoenix: Raven, thank you so much. Time to open their eyes to the truth at hand. *TAKE THAT!* This is my evidence.

Judge: The... murder weapon?

Raven: The pistol itself.

Phoenix: Something about this pistol was bothering me, Your Honor. Both of the witnesses who testified yesterday heard two gunshots. However, the murder weapon was fired three times. When, then, was the last shot fired? Only now have I realized the truth with Raven's help in looking inside the barrel. That third shot was the shot Larry heard just before midnight!

That got lots of peoples attention.

Judge: Order! Order! Hmm... That would make sense of the evidence we've seen so far. ... However... This leaves me wondering exactly what did happen that night on the lake.

Karma: Exactly! If this is true, there were two sets of gunshots, separated by 25 minutes! One at 11:50, another at 15 minutes after midnight! Why, I ask you! Why!?

Was there a good reason for it or not?

Raven: Phoenix? What can we do?

Phoenix: (Uh oh, I'd better think of something quick! Wait a second...! Gunshots separated by 25 minutes...?) Aaaaaaaaaaah!

Looks like Phoenix thought of something again.

Maya: Wh-what's wrong, Nick!?

Phoenix: I have it! I have it!

Maya: Huh?

Raven: Have what? I'm a t lost here!

Phoenix: Remember the case with the Steel Samurai!?

Maya: Huh? Yeah, of course I remember...

Raven: Who wouldn't?

Phoenix: The murderer in this case had the same idea as the murderer in that case!

Maya: What do you mean?

Phoenix: Maya!

Maya: Yes!?

Phoenix: If we don't figure this out now, we'll never overturn Edgeworth's guilty verdict! I've got a hunch, and I'm going to run with it...

Raven: If you think so then let's do it. (Phoenix, I hope you have something good in mind.)

Both Rave and Maya were ready to hear Phoenix out of his plan.

Maya: Right! I mean... is this safe?

Phoenix: Safe? We've already gotten a guilty verdict! We have nothing to lose!

Maya: ...

Phoenix: You just watch and let me know if I say anything that sounds fishy, okay? You too, Raven, help me out like you always do.

Maya: Right, Nick!

Raven: Reel it in, Phoenix! Show them what you're made of!

Phoenix: Your Honor!

Judge: Y-yes, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: The testimony just now has cleared up this entire case!

Judge: What do you mean, Mr. Wright!?

Manfred finds this part to be all child's game.

Karma: Tsk tsk tsk... So, you've finally realized the truth? There can be no other murderer here than Miles Edgeworth himself. Woman, a shame to lose a friend to hurt you the most.

Raven: No! Listen what my boyfriend has to say about it first, Manfred!

Phoenix says so too with raven.

Phoenix: Wrong, von Karma! A man was shot that night, but it wasn't Edgeworth who did the shooting!

Karma: Listen, rookie. Take a deep breath, and consider the facts. At the time of the murder, one boat was on that lake. This was shown by the witness's photograph. The defendant, Edgeworth, and the victim, Robert Hammond was on that boat. There was a gunshot fired on that boat, and Robert Hammond fell into the lake. The distance of the shooting was one meter. It couldn't have been suicide! Well? The guilty party has to be the other man on that boat!

Judge: I admit, it is hard to imagine any other possibility.

Raven: True, it does…

Phoenix: Yes... But this assumes that the victim was shot at 15 minutes after midnight.

Judge: ... What do you mean by that, Mr. Wright? We have photographic evidence of the time of the shooting.

Though it was done for the timestamp on the photo says 00:15, there was more to it.

Raven: Its true it happen on that time clearly as it shows.

Phoenix: But Larry heard a gunshot 25 minutes before that! Robert Hammond was killed then! 25 minutes before the shot on the lake! (That's the only way that Edgeworth could be innocent!)

Judge: ...

Karma: ... Mr. Wright and woman. Are you both quite mad? Explain who this is sitting on the boat!

***Edgeworth and the murderer***************

The big twist is here to speak up for the two to say who besides Edgeworth.

Phoenix: Of course, it was Edgeworth and the murderer! After the murderer killed Robert Hammond at 11:50... He assumed the guise of Mr. Hammond and met Edgeworth!

Raven: A set up from the killer and the Shadower doing as planned.

Judge: Wh... What!? Are you serious?

Raven: Why wouldn't we be? Right, Phoenix?

Phoenix: Yes. Edgeworth won't tell us why he went to the lake that night. However, I have a hunch. That night, Robert Hammond called Edgeworth to the lake. Now, Edgeworth didn't know Robert Hammond's face that well. That's why he didn't suspect anything when the murderer took Robert Hammond's place! The Shadower worked it out well to set up Edgeworth very sneaky like and for him to start the kill both on him and Raven.

Judge: ... I'm not sure what to make of all this. I mean Ms. Strides is being hunted down too?

Raven: Yes. Because he's part of the Blue Swordfish like Bobby, White, and Dee to kill in hiding the DL-6 case causing my parents to leave me and being killed from it.

Everyone gasped in fear and confusion all around.

Karma: L-Ludicrous! Some mad man like Mr. Poster did this without knowing the danger!? Should've know then!

Judge: Mr. Wright. Or MS. Strides please. Tell us the name of the murderer then!

Phoenix: The murderer's name...? Right! It's... Raven, you know?

Raven didn't know either.

Raven: No. I got nothing. I know there are two of them.

Phoenix: Two?

Raven: Well, the murder had to be someone from the DL-6 case and the Shadower did something to my family to find out and me to getting rid of Edgeworth next. That's all I got. That doesn't mean we can still try to find out who!

Phoenix: Well, in that case…

***I don't know*****************************

For now both Phoenix and Raven had nothing on them on who did it, not even the Shadower though still on the run and dangerous who had some connection to Edgeworth's past.

Phoenix: Actually, I don't know the murderer's name.

Raven: I don't know either. At least not yet.

Judge: Y-you don't know!? Both of you!?

Karma: Bah! Again, you waste my time!

Phoenix: I don't know because he never told us!

Raven: That's right!

Who didn't tell? Who was it? Even Manfred didn't know about.

Karma: ...!

Raven: Leaving us besides the Shadower is the old man Uncle sir.

Phoenix: Think about it. The murderer is the caretaker of the boat shop, that old man! At 11:50, he was the one who killed Robert Hammond.

Judge: The caretaker of the boat shop!? Wh-where did he do this!? There weren't any boats on the lake then!

Phoenix: Why would he have to go all the way out on the lake just to shoot someone? May I suggest... That the real scene of this crime was not in a boat!

Raven: It wanted us to think it was.

Not on the boat was doing it before the killer did it?

Judge: What!? W-well then, where did the murder take place!?

Phoenix: (Show the judge where the murder really took place!) Raven, point it out!

Raven: Okay! Go, Code name: 'Black Wings'! Show me the map of the lake Gourd area!

Raven looks around the map on her laptop of the rental boat shop location at the park also a home to Uncle to make it was the place almost close to where the murder happen and then on a boat with Edgeworth.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* All yours, Phoenix!

Raven let's Phoenix show everyone the area it was at on the map.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* Here, of course! The boat shop, where he lives. That way he could meet with the victim without anyone seeing!

Manfred says something in stopping the case.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Do you have proof that the boat shop was the scene of the crime!?

Raven: As a matter of fact he does.

Phoenix: Recall Larry's testimony if you will. That night he was out on the lake in a boat, searching for something. He finds it, and returns the boat. Then, just as he's starting to head for home, he hears a gunshot! He heard a gunshot, Your Honor! Even though he was wearing headphones at the time! In other words, the gunshot was very, very close by! And where would that be if he had just returned a boat?

The Judge knew what would happen next.

Judge: The boat shop...! Mr. Wright! Ms. Strides! What happened that night on Gourd Lake!? Please tell the court, from the beginning!

Phoenix: Y-yes, Your Honor.

Raven: No problem.

Maya: Nick, are you sure about this...? Raven?

Phoenix: Umm… not really.

Raven: Thinking about this quickly, we'll know about why Edgeworth was there to being set up to seeing Uncle Sir's side of the story how the murder did happen between Lotta taking photo shots and Larry out in the lake finding something.

Phoenix: But, I think if I start at the very beginning... And I take it slow, I might just be able to figure this out... That night... The caretaker of the boat shop called Robert Hammond to his shop. This was around 11:50. That was when the gunshot that Larry heard was fired. After that, the caretaker put on Robert Hammond's coat... He became Robert Hammond! Then he got in the boat with Edgeworth, and went out into the middle of the lake.

Raven: You see what we're getting at? Uncle sir might've shot Robert, then becoming him with his jacket, Edgeworth sees the man who acted like Robert, he shoots Edgeworth was out cold, to soon having Robert's real body to be into the water. When Edgeworth got up, he picked up the gun without thinking first.

Judge: Then... who fired the pistol on the boat, Mr. Wright?

***The boat shop caretaker******************

None other than the old man who won the boat rental himself, so called Uncle or whatever his name really was.

Raven: It was Uncle sir, he does sound familiar to me somehow.

Phoenix: Of course, it was the murderer who shot the pistol. He shot twice. Both missed Edgeworth, on purpose.

Raven: What I said there.

Judge: Wait a minute...

Phoenix: Y-yes?

Judge: Why would he shoot twice if he didn't mean to hit anyone?

Phoenix: Uh... (Details! Details!)

Phoenix tries to know the rest of the mystery.

Karma: Know this, Mr. Wright and woman. The moment one of you two run out of explanations is the moment you both lose. Tell us why the murderer had to fire twice!

***To create a witness**********************

For another good reason, more people to know the false detail in accusing Edgeworth of the crime.

Phoenix: I believe he shot twice to create a witness, Your Honor.

Judge: Create a witness...?

Raven: In other to get their attention to see Edgeworth was set up.

Phoenix: What she said. The murderer lifts his pistol and fires one shot. That ensures that anyone who heard the shot would look at the lake. Indeed, Ms. Hart did exactly that after hearing the first gunshot. Next! The murderer waits a bit and he fires again. Then... The murderer jumps from the boat himself! Leaving the pistol in the boat behind him.

Judge: ... I see! To someone looking from the edge of the lake... It would appear that one of the men on the boat had shot the other!

Raven: Making look like there were two men than one.

Phoenix: The murderer didn't know about the automatic camera, of course. That's why he shot twice to draw attention to the boat!

The Judge was thinking of something for Phoenix and Raven to explain the rest.

Judge: Hmm...

Phoenix: Once you realize that, everything else falls into place! The boat shop caretaker swam back to his shop. Then he put Mr. Hammond's wet coat back on the body. And threw the body into the lake! This is what happened, Your Honor. These are the events that transpired that night on Gourd Lake.

Raven: A good get away if only there weren't details left behind.

Everyone stood silent in detail on what they all just heard.

Judge: ...

Karma: ...

For the Judge wanted to hear once more from Uncle himself on the rest to be sure.

Judge: ... Bailiff! Bring out the witness from before! The boat shop caretaker! Quickly! Very well. While we are waiting for the caretaker... I would like to ask the defendant, Miles Edgeworth, a few questions. Mr. Edgeworth. Please take the stand.

Butz: Ah… Am I done now?

Edgeworth now takes the stand after Larry did his part to speak, he was telling the truth on what happen the night of the murder.

Judge: Mr. Edgeworth... You heard what the defense has said?

Edgeworth: Yes.

Judge: Well? Why did you go to the lake that night?

Edgeworth: ... What Wright and Raven had said together were mostly correct. Astonishingly so, actually. Yes... Several days ago, I received a letter. The letter was signed, "Robert Hammond." He asked me to come to the boat shop by the lake at midnight on Christmas Eve. He said he had something very important to discuss with me.

Judge: Something important?

Edgeworth didn't look like to say the rest on what it was.

Edgeworth: ... I'm sorry. I can't say what it was.

Judge: Hmm... Ms Strides, you said you just remember the DL-6 with Mr. Edgeworth?

Raven: Yes.

Judge: Could you tell us in your own words what you do remember that Bobby died for?

Raven looks at Edgeworth for he didn't mind if she talked about it on what she knew about.

Edgeworth: Go ahead.

Raven: Thank you. I remember when I was small for my Dad worked for the case with Manfred, Robert, that Yogi person, Maya's mother Misty, my Mom watched, along with Edgeworth when he was young and with Gregory's side. The case was unsolved for Misty to leave after that as Robert won leaving Manfred to keep on going with the case; while Bobby tried getting dirt in court for he was paying the mafia big working with the Blue Swordfish then who was also a friend to my parents. An earthquake happened for the power to go off. My Dad and Bobby rush in a hurry to save Edgeworth, his Dad, and Yogi inside a trapped elevator with little air left. (Also why Edgeworth was afraid of two things today.) Yogi was losing it to lose his memory from it for there was a gun for Edgeworth to hide in a corner all scared for Yogi to do something dangerous. My Mom and I saw my Dad and Bobby trying to get some help and opening the door, going back for help… I saw him. The Shadower with a gun only wearing a heavy black hood…! He stood there with two shots going off and saw us for my Mom hide in time and I was crying to see blood on him. I think he was shot, that's all I know. After that he left for Manfred and a few other cops fought the killer to get hurt only to live for my Dad and Bobby saved Edgeworth only to be so horrified. I think… The Shadower murder Gregory Edgeworth! I was afraid of blood then for some to find the Shadower to bring to justice in court. My Dad tried only for Bobby to rat them out for someone to see on that day, they wanted Gregory dead and anyone who saw to go down too. Bobby was one who tried to protect me; Robert was too, Yogi is still unknown, Edgeworth, my parents who are still alive, only to have my Mom in a coma which Uncle Robert killed one man by accident on something he didn't do, and me who saw it all. I don't know why…! That's all I know… I get so scared when I see blood! I hate it!

What Raven said was true to cry about for Phoenix to hold her. And on Edgeworth sad look on his face that Raven got the whole thing right so far.

Phoenix: It's alright.

Judge: I'm so sorry to hear, Ms. Strides. Thank you for telling me what you do know. Mr. Poster's time was awful to die by the Shadower's hands he will be stopped and that boat owner will tell us. Where is he anyways?

One of the guards come in a hurry for it didn't look good at all.

Guard: Your Honor, sir!

Judge: Bailiff! We are conducting a trial here; I ask that you remain quiet...

Guard: The witness has disappeared! He isn't at the boat shop, either!

Judge: What!?

Raven: Uncle sir's gone!?

Guard: What should I do?

Judge: F-find him, quickly! We cannot allow him to get away! Mr. von Karma! Your witness has disappeared!

Manfred agrees in the matter too.

Karma: ... A search warrant has already been issued.

Judge: Hmm... It goes without saying that I cannot declare a verdict under these circumstances. Besides Mr. Edgeworth's fine with enough details we needed so far, to having Mr. Poster being killed here today, and not knowing who the Shadower really is that must be capture, I will extend the trial until tomorrow, the final day allowed. I request that the police department utilize all its forces to find that witness and the Shadower right away! Am I understood?

Karma: ...

Manfred understood without saying so.

Judge: One more thing. Just who is that boat shop caretaker? I think his identity has become very important to this trial. I want him, and I want to know who he is.

Raven: We want to know about him ourselves too, Your Honor.

Raven cleans herself up from crying with Manfred to work on things on his own end to try to win.

Karma: ...

Judge: Very well. Court is adjourned!

Once the hammer was down, one more day tomorrow will hopefully have more answers in saving Edgeworth, stopping the Shadower, finding Uncle, and knowing the whole detail about the DL-6 case for one more chance in solving it since one died up close with Raven and Edgeworth in grave danger.

Day: December 27, 1:22 PM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2

Another and last check around the park and records for Phoenix, Raven, and Maya to get to next with any luck to out running Shadower and hopefully capturing him on Gumshoe's end. All thanks to Larry's help saved the day again 'with him though it was just out of the blue'.

Maya: Yay, Nick! Raven! You two did it! Don't cry!

Maya jump around while holding Raven's hands dancing around in a circle.

Raven: Okay, Maya, okay! I'm fine now!

Maya stops for Phoenix was scared as well after that.

Phoenix: Yeah... Well, at least we got out from under that guilty verdict...

Maya: And what about Larry! That was something else! Even von Karma didn't know what to do with his testimony! Larry really helped us out!

Raven: Big time he did. I guess… We owe him our thanks later on.

Raven hate to admit to it that Larry was still hitting on her.

Phoenix: Sure, once I sifted through his "unique" testimony. Still... he did save us. I just wish our cases weren't so down to the wire all the time.

Raven: Well, we been through worse so far.

Phoenix: Sort of… Raven, how are you feeling? That was a powerful speech.

Raven: I'm fine. I just want this all to end. At least for the Shadower's and saving Edgeworth's. I wish I remember the rest.

Phoenix kisses Raven.

Phoenix: No you did a good job. We'll find the answers, we got to keep on digging.

Maya: I know what you both mean. Sometimes I feel like it's us on trial instead of our clients!

Edgeworth walks next to the three to say a few things before going back.

Edgeworth: I guess we do owe Larry our thanks for today.

Raven: Edgeworth, sorry I told everyone about your past on what I know of.

Edgeworth pats Raven on the head.

Edgeworth: Don't be. You did the right thing, you feel the pain I'm feeling too.

Phoenix: Hey, Edgeworth...

Edgeworth: ... Hey.

Edgeworth was still upset like Raven was.

Maya: Umm... Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth turns his attention at Maya, she wants to cheer him up next.

Edgeworth:! D-did you say something?

Maya: Don't look so pained! I mean, it looks like you're probably going to get off the hook! You could try to smile just a little...? Relax! I know Raven's the same way too with the Shadower and all, it's scary. We can make through this.

Not to Edgeworth it isn't.

Edgeworth: ... I'm sorry... But...I fear it's not over for me yet.

Raven: Huh?

Phoenix: Wh-what do you mean?

Edgeworth: Wright... There's something that's been troubling me for a long time now. And I don't know whether or not to tell you...

Phoenix: Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: No... There's so little time left. I want to tell you, to get it off my chest, but... Hmm. I can't make up my mind. ...

Phoenix: What is this about, Edgeworth?

Raven: Edgeworth, if there's something on your mind, please say it.

Edgeworth was shaking all over again.

Edgeworth: ... It's... a nightmare I've had. A memory of a crime... that I committed.

Phoenix: A crime you committed?

Edgeworth: A memory... of a murder.

A shocking turn of event that was said out of Edgeworth's mouth, during the DL-6 happened in the elevator, did he really shoot his father by accident?

Raven: You did what!? (He remembers!?) Edgeworth, even if you did with less air and trapped, it was an accident! The Shadower did it!

Edgeworth: How do you know that for sure?

Raven: Because I saw blood to be afraid of! I'm sure of it!

Edgeworth: You really think so?

Maya: If Raven knows it, then I know it!

Phoenix: I wouldn't believe you wouldn't kill anyone or never will!

Edgeworth: Why are you all saying this to me…?

Raven: Because a challenger you are, you are still our friend, Edgeworth.

Edgeworth was speechless for he felt a bit happy, for the time being. Just the last part if Raven said on her end or what he thought of from fifteen years ago.

Raven: So Manfred trained you, huh?

Edgeworth: He was like a step-father to me. I also have a sister who wants to be like him.

Maya was shocked to hear that part.

Maya: What!? What about his wife!?

Edgeworth: Didn't know her much back then. von Karma liked women such as Raven here that she left him.

Raven: Wow… For someone who likes me is a real pig.

Raven freaks out a bit for Phoenix tells Edgeworth that everything will work out fine.

Phoenix: We'll get through this, Edgeworth; we don't think you killed your father. This murder thing, give me a break! Just leave it to us.

Maya: We will win! More searching to go!

Raven: Then let's get to it!

Edgeworth had one more thing to say to Raven before she, Phoenix, and Maya left the building.

Edgeworth: Raven.

Raven: Yes?

Edgeworth: Please be careful out here.

Edgeworth meant to watch out for the Shadower and Uncle.

Raven: Will do, Edgeworth. Thanks.

The three left back to the office for a while to eat real quickly to soon getting back to the case at the park, Maya needs her food to get the job done as Edgeworth hopes it'll all end real soon. Besides this murder case, he also wants to put an end to the DL-6 case even if it causes his job if he's found both being not guilty.

Edgeworth: Father… What should I do?

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Talking Bird with many Secrets

Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright

Fan Fiction Story/Script by Tayla Drago

'Turnabout Goodbyes' (5)

Chapter 16: Talking Bird with many Secrets

Day: December 27, 2:11 PM

Location: Wright & Co. Law Offices

Trying to think where to look at next since both the mysterious Uncle on the run and Shadower for the cops to go after as a big part for questioning on Edgeworth's false charges in murdering Robert. Phoenix, Maya, and Raven have to think something through while at the same time watch their backs from the killer to strike at them again; with Bobby killed by one member of the Blue Swordfish group and the DL-6 having a turn of event of both Edgeworth and Raven's pasts, things were getting harder even for Manfred to win the case once again could mean the end for Edgeworth's work as a lawyer no more. With Raven's shoulder feeling a bit better; Phoenix had something in his pocket to feel if he didn't lose it.

Raven: Phoenix?

Phoenix freaks out to keep whatever it was a big secret. What kind of secret was it?

Phoenix: Ah! Raven!

Raven: Huh?

Phoenix: Sorry, you scared me.

Raven: Okay…? What's that you got in your pants pocket?

Phoenix: Oh, nothing-! Just cleaning it out, forgot to again.

Phoenix was hiding something for Raven to be confused about.

Raven: If you say so.

Phoenix: So how are you feeling?

Raven: Which one? Having so many things to know about Edgeworth and my pasts with the Shadower to capture who wants us both dead or my shoulder?

Phoenix: Both.

Raven hugs Phoenix.

Raven: Well, I won't be alone if I'm in danger again.

Phoenix smiles to see his girlfriend alright. Still what Edgeworth said from earlier really had Maya all questioned about.

Maya: Say… I've been thinking. What was Mr. Edgeworth talking about...?

Raven: A memory of a crime he thinks he commit… But that's not true! The Shadower did it! My memories not that good knowing the whole thing from the nightmare, all I know is the figure before my eyes near the elevator door shooting twice and killing Gregory!

A flashback on what Edgeworth said to the three…

Edgeworth: A memory of a crime... that I committed. A memory... of murder.

End of flashback…

Raven: No way would Edgeworth did it! There was barely any air in the elevator anyways!

Maya: You got a good point there, Raven. Hey, Nick, Do you really think Mr. Edgeworth killed...?

Phoenix didn't want to either for he was with Raven on this one though Maya doesn't wanted to think so as well.

Phoenix: ... I don't believe it. Raven's right. Not Edgeworth. Some painful memory has been troubling him recently... But he'd never take someone's life! Never!

Raven: That's right! He hates to show it but he does care deep down. This sucks!

Maya: Nick... Raven…

With all the confusion going around the room, Larry comes charging in to give a big hug to Raven.

Phoenix: Larry! (How did he get in!?)

Maya: Nick, you left your door unlocked again.

Larry rushes to Raven's side all lovey-dovey-like.

Butz: Raven! How was I!? Give your sweet Larry a kiss-!

Raven kicks Larry in the face really hard to fall down flat. In pain on the ground complaining like a little child.

Raven: Forget it, you pervert.

Buts: Ow! Raven-poo! Why you have to be so hard!?

Raven: And don't call me poo.

Maya: Are you alright, Larry?

Butz: Nah! This is nothing. I'm use to it.

Larry gets back on his feet and shoots blood out of his nose after being hit from Raven's powerful kick.

Phoenix: Gross! Knock it off, Larry!

Butz: Yo! How's everyone doing? Whaddya think of my performance today? I had 'em swooning in the aisles! Huh, Maya?

Larry tries hitting on Maya next.

Maya: S-swooning? Me? Oh... Oh, yes. I do remember feeling faint.

Raven: (I think from panicking a lot.)

Butz: Right on! Tell me the truth; it was like love at first sight, right? Right, Nick? Huh, Raven?

Phoenix: H-huh? Me!? I... uh, well, maybe my heart skipped a beat or two... Hey! Quit hitting on my Raven!

Butz: What? You're so lucky to have a great woman like her, Nick.

Phoenix keeps Raven close to him.

Phoenix: So I saw her first and it was love at first sight for me.

Raven: So was mine when we first met in defending you, remember?

Butz: ... Good point, you two make a great team. But hey, I think you can do better than that! C'mon! I saved Edgeworth in there, dude! Edgey! You guys should be bowing before me! Yeah! Bow before your hero!

Raven: Please don't push it, Larry. We need to ask you a few things before getting back to work.

Butz: What me? Going back out there with that old man and Shadower on the run?

Larry freaks out over the weirdness that's been happening in the past two days so far.

Raven: We need to stop the two, for Edgeworth's sake and avenging Bobby.

***Talk about "Today's trial"***************

Phoenix and Raven had to get the facts straight from Larry from a good call having one more chance tomorrow in court with enough events they need to have along with both Uncle and the Shadower 'the most' brought down to justice.

Phoenix: Larry... You really helped out in the trial today.

Raven had to say her thanks to Larry this one time.

Raven: You did big time. And for that… Thank you.

Maya: You did! If you weren't there, Larry, I'm sure Mr. Edgeworth would have been found guilty!

Larry was being so full of himself when Raven and Maya thanked him the most.

Butz: Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah! But, seriously, Nick. That boat shop caretaker guy is pretty suspicious... But Edgey ain't off the hook yet!

Raven: We know.

Maya got pouty at Larry.

Maya: Way to spoil the mood, Larry.

Butz: Hey, I'm just a guy sitting in the audience, you know? But from where I was sitting, Edgey seemed pretty... edgy. I mean, can you really know he's telling the truth about that night?

Phoenix thought about it hard to think about.

Phoenix: ...

Raven: Well, he shouldn't be hiding it from us. This whole thing seems too strange.

Maya: What do you think, Nick?

Phoenix: I don't know. But... what I do know is... I'm going to believe in you two and Raven until the end.

Raven: You got that part right.

Larry was confused.

Butz: Us two?

Maya: Besides Nick's girlfriend Raven… Edgeworth and... Who else? You mean me right?

Butz: Nah! He means me! Right, Nick?

Phoenix: Yeah, you, Larry.

Larry was happy to hear that part for Raven saw it coming leaving Maya a bit upset.

Maya: Not... me? ... B-but why you, Larry!?

Butz: Huh? Um, actually, yeah. Why me, Nick?

Raven: I wish to know why.

Phoenix: …

Maya had her arms cross in being upset.

Maya: Hmph. Enough with the silent treatment!

Raven: I don't think he met by that, Maya, really.

***Talk about "Edgeworth"*******************

There was one thing both Raven and Maya don't know about between three childhood friend of Larry, Phoenix, and Edgeworth how they came to be long ago and ending like that with a sad story.

Maya: Nick... Why do you trust Mr. Edgeworth so much? I mean, he's changed recently, true. But when we first met him, he was kind of a jerk, don't ya think?

Raven: Well, besides that part knowing that Edgeworth does care and you two knew each other… What else was there?

Phoenix: ... You two didn't know him back then. Or you, Raven, besides that DL-6 Incident. Back when he wanted to become a defense attorney.

That Edgeworth did to follow in his father's footsteps.

Maya: Wait... Was that when you two were classmates?

Phoenix: Yes. In grade school... They saved me... Miles... And Larry. They saved me and I'll never forget it. That's why I became a defense attorney, you know.

A big twist and a reason why Phoenix did.

Raven: No way! Really!?

Maya: Whaaaat!? Hey, hey, Larry. What's he talking about?

Larry was kind of lost as Maya was, Raven understands it for herself.

Butz: Huh? Uh... um... Er, sorry. I kinda forgot.

Now Maya wants some answers.

Maya: Hmph. Okay, Nick. Out with it! I'm going to hear this story today, and that's final!

Phoenix: Okay, okay. It's kind of a long story, so hang in there... It was the beginning of spring, 4th grade. I was on trial. A class trial.

Maya: A c-class trial!?

Raven: Never heard of those in any other schools before.

***Talk about "The class trial"*************

Looks like Phoenix will tell his and Larry's past on what Edgeworth did in saving his life back in grade school for the two girls to hear all about.

Phoenix: You remember, Larry? Spring, 4th grade? A kid in my class got his lunch money stolen.

Maya: Lunch money?

Phoenix: Our school was really small. Every month, kids would bring in an envelope with money for lunch from home.

Maya: Huh, I see.

Raven: Must have been that serious back then.

Phoenix: Anyway, this kid's envelope disappeared. With $38.00 still inside.

Larry finally remembers it all.

Butz: Oh... Yeah, now that you mention it, I do remember that!

Phoenix: I can see why you'd forget though. You were out of school that day. Anyway, the envelope had been stolen during PE class. I was coming down with a cold, so I'd skipped PE that day. I was the only one not in class.

Maya: So... they thought you did it?

Raven: That makes me sick! Accusing people on something they didn't do!

Phoenix: Yeah. The kids in class said I should be put on trial.

Maya: Trial...?

Phoenix: So the next day we held a classroom trial, with me as the defendant.

A flashback showing when Phoenix was young and being accused of stealing money from someone for he didn't do it many times he said it for no one to listen.

Phoenix: "I... I didn't do it!"

"Guilty!"

"He did it!"

"Guilty!"

"It was you!"

"Thief!"

"Give me my money back!"

"You're such a meanie!"

"No one play with him!"

"Just admit you did it!"

"You can't hide the truth!"

"Tell us the truth!"

"We're not gonna play with you anymore!"

"Yeah, and no borrowing my eraser!"

"He shouldn't be allowed in the relay race!"

"Or on the library committee!"

"Gimme back that 50 cents I loaned you!"

"Hey, did you rob that bank the other day?"

Teacher: "Now, Phoenix, you know you shouldn't steal people's money! It's not right."

Phoenix: In the end, even the teacher thought I'd done it.

Teacher: "Apologize to the class, Phoenix."

Phoenix: I... I didn't know what was happening. I was so sad... I couldn't stop crying. Everyone was staring at me like I'd done it... I tried to apologize. I went over to where the boy was sitting... That's when it happened.

?: *OBJECTION!* "He shouldn't have to apologize! The only thing that belongs in a trial is evidence! Anything else has no place! You should all be ashamed... amateurs!"

Teacher: "M-Miles?"

Edgeworth: "It wasn't you who stole my money, was it?"

Phoenix: "No..."

Edgeworth: "Then you shouldn't apologize! Everyone's been shouting you did it, but no one has any proof! That is why, Your Honor, this boy is innocent!"

Teacher: "B-but Miles, it was your money that was stolen!"

"Yeah yeah!"

"He did it! He's the one!"

"We don't need proof!"

"Make him say he's sorry!"

"Why don't you all just shut up!"

Butz: "This is always how it is, everybody ganging up and picking on one person. Just think how he feels! He said he didn't do it, so he didn't do it!"

Teacher… "Very well. I will replace the money myself. This class trial is over."

Phoenix: That's how it happened. After that, the three of us were always friends.

End of flashback…

Raven held Phoenix's hand for she understood his pain.

Raven: You almost suffer the way I did when I was a kid too.

Phoenix: Must been hard for both of us before we met back then.

Maya was surprised.

Maya: Wow... I had no idea!

Butz: Yeah... I had no idea, either! I mean, I forgot.

Raven: Oh, brother Larry.

Phoenix: That's when I learned what it meant to be alone. Totally alone, without a friend in the world.

Maya: You did a good thing, Larry!

Butz: Um, yeah, well... I was just lucky that I took the day off from school. If I'd been there they would have thought I'd done it! So, I took it kind of personally, see.

Raven: And getting back to things from bad to worse happens.

Phoenix: ("When something smells. It's usually the Butz.")

***Talk about "Edgeworth's goals"***********

When talking about the past was one thing, the only goal was this – why did Edgeworth became a prosecutor instead of a defense lawyer like Gregory?

Raven: So then what happened?

Phoenix: Anyway, Edgeworth and I talked after that class trial. That's when I heard his father was a defense attorney. I remember, his eyes would shine when he talked about his father.

Another flashback back when Edgeworth was a kid on what he wanted be like Gregory his father a defense lawyer.

Edgeworth: "I'm going to become a defense attorney, just like my Dad! A famous defense attorney!"

End of flashback…

Phoenix: Then, a few months later, he suddenly transferred to another school.

Raven: And I think I know why… I remember Edgeworth was very scared and horrified for a few months after the Shadower took his father's life on the news so many times, it was unsolved between that and everyone pointing out that Misty Fey's powers was a fake.

Maya: All because of the DL-6 Incident...

Phoenix: Right. I'm not sure, but the transfer probably had to do with his father's death.

Raven: Afraid you're right, Phoenix.

Hard for Raven to remember only a few things then as well as it made Maya to cry a little.

Maya: That's so sad!

But wait. There was more to be said.

Phoenix: ... It was several years later when I heard Edgeworth's name again. There was an article about him in the newspaper. The headline was something like "Dark Suspicions of a Demon Attorney." Fabricating evidence, manipulating testimonies, covering up facts... The article said he'd do anything to get a guilty verdict. Anything.

Raven: Poor Edgeworth, it makes sense why he was doing it.

Butz: But why? What happened!? I mean, that's not the Edgey I used to know at all!

Phoenix: That's what I thought too. I tried to get in touch with him I don't know how many times... He never replied.

To them it must have hurt Edgeworth more than it was to them

Maya: I guess he didn't want to see his old friends...

Raven: A bit too harsh there, isn't it?

Phoenix: I couldn't just drop it, though. I wanted to meet him, to learn why he had become who he became. That's when I decided.

Raven: Decided on what?

Maya had no trouble figuring that part out in a heartbeat.

Maya: ...! Wait... You don't mean...? That's why!? That's why you became a defense attorney!? To meet Edgeworth!?

Raven: No way! I want to become a murder mystery solver with hacking skills myself, but you, Phoenix!? That's your real reason!?

It was true.

Phoenix: If I was a defense attorney, I knew he'd have to meet me whether he wanted to or not. In court... Edgeworth believed in me, and I believe in him. Raven, you were right. He's in pain... And no one's on his side you and I. I'm the only one who knows the real Edgeworth. I'm the only one who can help him.

Raven: I thought as much. I can see why it was something you asked Mia to do when we saved Larry that first case you did and got me involved.

Butz: Whoa... Nick. S-so, is that why you helped me out for free?

Phoenix: Uh... yes. I helped you because I believed in you. (Except I don't remember saying I'd do it for free...)

Larry started to cry for being so thankful for him and trying to wipe his nose on his suit again.

Butz: Aw, Nick! Nick!

Phoenix: My suit isn't a tissue, Larry!

Raven: So I was right and the reason you did this, Phoenix. But we need to know the rest from Edgeworth himself.

Maya agrees with Raven too.

Maya: Nick! We have to save Mr. Edgeworth if it's the last thing we do, okay?

Phoenix: Right. (It very well may be...)

Raven: Alright! From there and more clues to find, here we go!

Maya: First, there's that and the rental boat shop caretaker. We need to find out who or what he is! As well as getting the Shadower! Well… Or defending ourselves for the cops to come to our rescue.

Raven: And not doing it alone again.

Phoenix: I'd settle for whom. (I guess I can clean out some of this evidence I no longer need...) Okay, let's go! Later, Larry.

Phoenix, Raven, and Maya headed out for Larry to wait around the building to relax until he spotted the Shadower watching from afar making him scream and jump in fear as he takes off. Larry sees him until the killer disappears from the distances knowing he'll try to kill again. Being all scared, Larry wanted to help out his friends more than ever to leave the building as fast as he could.

Butz: I'm going to so regret this later.

MOVE TO: Detention Center

Day: December 27

Location: Detention Center Visitor's Room

Inside the detention center's visiting room where Edgeworth looked upset just sitting around for Phoenix, Maya, and Raven to talk to him about the rest of the DL-6 case, his past, and more clues about the Shadower, and maybe the Uncle rental boat person to find.

Raven: Hey, Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: ... Hey…

Phoenix: You look as grim as always.

Edgeworth tries to hide his true feelings again from Phoenix.

Edgeworth: Hmph.

Maya: Um, Mr. Edgeworth? I heard the story about the class trial...

Edgeworth: Class trial? What do you mean?

Maya got a bit jumpy.

Maya: You... don't remember?

Edgeworth: No, I don't.

Raven: We all have bad memories to remember now and then.

Maya: You know. Your lunch money was stolen, wasn't it? In 4th grade...?

Edgeworth begins to remember.

Edgeworth: Lunch money...? ... Oh... Oh, right. Yes, I seem to remember something like that.

Maya: Nick. I think you're the only one who really remembers.

Phoenix: Well, it probably only really mattered to me anyway.

Maya: Mr. Edgeworth, didn't you know? That trial was the reason Nick became a defense attorney!

Edgeworth looks at Raven if she knew.

Raven: I didn't know until now.

Edgeworth finds that whole reasoning to be a bit stupid.

Edgeworth: ... Ridiculous!

Phoenix: (Gee... thanks.)

Edgeworth: That said... It does sound like the kind of thing you'd do. You haven't changed a bit, have you, Wright? So...simple. To a fault, even.

Phoenix: Well, maybe yeah, but... I think you changed too much, Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: ... Perhaps.

Raven: (Seeing those two getting along, it's kind of sweet and touching.)

***Talk about "Why prosecute?"**************

Just why Edgeworth became a prosecutor lawyer instead of the defense lawyer like Gregory was.

Phoenix: Hey, Edgeworth. Why did you become a prosecutor, anyway? You used to look up to your dad... You said you wanted to be a defense attorney, right?

Edgeworth wishes not to talk about it, but he had to.

Edgeworth: ... I couldn't let myself deny reality like you.

Phoenix: What do you mean?

Raven: It had something to do with you during the elevator part with the Shadower, right?

Edgeworth: My father was taken from me, and you want me to defend criminals? I'm sorry, Wright, but I'm not that good of a person!

Raven: Don't say that! Of course you are! Losing someone hurts I get it, that doesn't mean you can say he's good, she's bad, without having proof first!

Edgeworth: Raven?

Raven was trying to defend her friend.

Maya: One suspect was apprehended in your father's murder, right?

Edgeworth: Yes. The man trapped in the elevator with my father. His name... was Yanni Yogi. He had to be the shooter, any way you look at it! Yet... he was found innocent. That defense attorney got him off the hook!

Robert was the one who did it himself.

Phoenix: (That would be Robert Hammond...)

Edgeworth: On that day, 15 years ago... The three of us were trapped in that elevator for five hours. When we were rescued, we all suffered oxygen deprivation. I had lost all memory of the murder.

It made sense how Edgeworth could only remember a little of the day.

Raven: That must have been awful.

Phoenix: Wait. Lost your memory?

Edgeworth: Yes. Even now, I can't recall what happened in that elevator. Raven, you could because you saw the side of the hallways and that was it. That was the crux of Yogi's attorney's argument in court. He claimed Yanni Yogi had been "not of sound mind" due to the oxygen deprivation. Yogi was released due to a lack of evidence... innocent. That's when I changed my mind. I started to hate defense attorneys.

Raven: Even your own friend here?

Edgeworth tries not to be like that about Phoenix.

Edgeworth: What? No! No! Not at all! Not Wright! Look… I meant other ones; he's alright in his work.

Raven: So you admit it.

Edgeworth: Maybe.

Phoenix: (I guess that's nice of him to say that.)

***Talk about "Prosecutor von Karma"********

Was it true then how Edgeworth became Manfred's student to become like him too well like him? Also who knew his father back then and hitting on some certain girls like Raven with her tough anger and attitude?

Phoenix: What's your relationship with von Karma?

Raven: Ah, please!

Phoenix: I don't like him either, Raven; I just wanted to know more.

Raven: I can tell Edgeworth wanted to be strong like he is. That's one of them?

Edgeworth: You could say that. He's my teacher, and a man who deserves respect. I learned everything I know of courtroom techniques from him.

Reminded Maya of Mia training Phoenix back then.

Maya: So, he's like my sister was to you, Nick.

Edgeworth: He is a perfectionist in all things. In court... In his personal life... He is obsessed with doing everything perfectly.

Raven sticks her tongue out hating the man.

Maya: Perfectly, huh?

Raven: He's full of himself.

Edgeworth: Sorry he's bothering you so much, Raven, his personalities are worse than his line of work. In all the cases he has taken on, none were left unsolved. And not one suspect was declared innocent. Ever.

Maya: But... but that's...

Raven: Rude?

Edgeworth: I know. It's possible some of the suspects were indeed innocent. However, it is impossible for us to accurately determine that in every case. All von Karma does is his job, to find the suspect guilty, perfectly. In any case... It's nigh well impossible to find a weakness in him. Should a weakness appear, he would do everything in his power to make it go away.

Raven: In other words, he cheats to win if he has to? What a creep!

Phoenix: Um, Edgeworth? If what you're saying is true, you're headed for a guilty sentence tomorrow!

Raven: If we don't something he will.

Maya: H-he's right! Now's no time to praise the enemy, Mr. Edgeworth!

Raven: Manfred's no good toy you, he use you!

Edgeworth hated to admit to truth but he nows it from the past two days trying to make him guilty as possible.

Edgeworth: Mmph... It's a strange situation in which I find myself, I'll admit.

Phoenix: (No kidding.)

Raven was ready to stopping Manfred, capturing Uncle and Shadower, and solving the last part of the case once and for all, back to the lake they go to next.

Raven: Phoenix! Maya! Let's head back to the lake park. Let's get what we need to get more answers. Edgeworth, we might be back for you in a bit.

Maya: Then let's go!

The three leave the building trying to beware of the killer's sneaking attacks again. Wherever or whoever Uncle is or his true identity is will be hard to find out, more clues at his work place maybe along with Polly.

MOVE TO: Detention Center

Gourd Lake Entrance

Day: December 27

Location: Gourd Lake Park Entrance

Back at the park they were at with only Gumshoe looking around once again along with Missile smelling around for traces of either the Shadower or Uncle. He must have something for Raven about the two blue pieces to have any prints on them with the strong cologne left on it.

Raven: Hi, Missile.

Missile barks and loves Raven patting him to seeing her again and so was Gumshoe.

Gumshoe: Hey, pal! Long time no see!

Maya: Oh! Detective Gumshoe!

Raven: Hi, Mr. Detective. I see Missile's doing good.

Gumshoe: Close one today, eh! I got so worked up, I snapped my tie in half!

Meaning Gumshoe freaked out in court today.

Phoenix: Uh... Sorry about that.

Gumshoe: No prob, pal! Thanks to you and the kid, we now know who really did it!

Maya: You mean the boat shop caretaker?

Raven He's not the Shadower. So we got two people to worry about and find.

Gumshoe: I know that. Look, I'll make you a promise. I'll have that scoundrel and killer in my custody by trial time tomorrow! Come what may! It's my duty to you as a police officer! Now, I'm off to catch me a criminal! You guys stay out of danger again! You hear me!? Come on, Missile!

Missile: Bark!

Gumshoe gets to it looking around the Shadower and Uncle anywhere with Missile scent of smell from his strong nose in doing so. For Phoenix, Raven, and Maya see him being more serious on this work than anything else lately.

Maya: ... Detective Gumshoe sure is... active today.

Gumshoe comes running back real quick for he forgot something to say.

Raven: That was fast.

Gumshoe: Oh, one other thing!

Maya jumps behind Raven being surprise that Gumshoe did come back really fast.

Maya: Eek!

Gumshoe: No one can go into the woods today.

Maya: The woods?

Phoenix: (Where Lotta was camping?)

Raven: Why not?

Gumshoe: The woods are off-limits to camping, and apparently the park ranger found out. He got pretty mad. No one can go in for a while. With all the Shadower's doing almost getting to you, kid, and Lotta telling us the whole scoop in saving you and your friend Larry scaring him off.

Raven: Yeah, but was shooting that scared Shadower away?

Gumshoe had no clue.

Gumshoe: Well… Wasn't one of my men. You know?

Raven: (I'm thinking it might be… That Uncle sir maybe?)

Maya: I guess Lotta's in a 'lotta' trouble...

Gumshoe: Yep. Oh, kid. I got something. The two pieces of the blue parts, came from some real jewelry smell of strong perfume for men, can't find what type it is. I'm still finding out the DNA from the hair piece left out. No worries, I'll find out from the lab who's who, okay and the where the jewel pieces came from. With the foot prints of men's leather shoes use for business meanings.

Raven: Pieces from a real gem, huh and perfume for men…? Someone rich is the Shadower? (The same from fifteen years ago shoes wore from the same killer.)

Raven tries to put the pieces of the puzzle together so far, it was a harder for her to do.

Gumshoe: Anyway, I'll be seeing you tomorrow! I won't give up on this!

Gumshoe got back to work with Missile all over the park for the three could only go to the boat rental shop.

Maya: Come on, Raven, you can't get anything from the clues?

Raven: No, nothing yet. It might be a bit.

Phoenix: Who would waste a rare gem to fall appear so easily?

Raven: You got me there.

MOVE TO: Boat Rental Shop

Day: December 27

Location: Boat Rental Shop

Looking around the area nearby, another gunshot was going off many times for the three to duck and cover on the ground.

Maya: That shooting again!

Raven found that the gun shooting was nearby the building meaning it had to be Uncle who did it, she need to go find out for herself since it scared the Shadower off by luck he will strike back.

Raven: Uncle sir must be the one who's shooting. That means the Shadower's is around here… I need to go!

Raven runs off for Maya and Phoenix to catch up to her.

Phoenix: Raven! Wait!

Maya: You two run way too fast!

Raven arrives to see a huge sharp weapon comes flying out and almost hitting her next to her cheek and sticking out from the tree like a dart. Breathing really hard the Shadower laughs to know his target was near, that's when Raven was grabbed down by the legs thinking it was him but instead Maya and Phoenix came to her rescue in time.

Raven: What the-?

Maya puts both of her hands on Raven's mouth.

Maya: Shh… Stay quiet or he'll hear you.

Raven: But I thought the Shadower was behind me.

Phoenix: No, we same him on the other side, see?

The three hiding in the bushes and ducking down see the Shadower's feet moving around and trying to find his targets to kill; with no one around he goes off somewhere else before the shooter comes back.

Phoenix: (This looks really bad if we don't find a way out this mess soon. I'm not losing Raven again; I already lost Mia so I'm not losing her never again.)

Phoenix got a bit scared seeing another person walking by couldn't make out who it is but he was walking slowly with a shot gun in his hands for Maya to freak out.

Maya: That man's got a gun.

Raven: He might be Uncle sir.

Phoenix: There's no way we're going out there with him around insane or not with a heavy weapon he's carrying around him.

Raven: Then we'll ask him ourselves. I'm tired of running away. Like Manfred to fight in court, it's time we fight back for justice.

The person was moving around for Raven to show herself from him or both with the Shadower waiting. Phoenix and Maya got ready to get up as well.

Maya: Like we have to. Ready, Nick?

Phoenix: I guess so. One. Two. Three…

Once the three got up really fast to show themselves, all they saw was the rental boat shop building, birds all around, and the lake looking pretty from a far. But no sign of the two anywhere else.

Phoenix: They're gone?

Maya: That old caretaker got away...

Phoenix: Yep. (Too close.)

Raven sees no signs of them anywhere at all.

Raven: No Uncle if it was neither him just now nor the Shadower. Either those two are fast runners or we're getting this whole mess over our heads?

Maya: I don't know. I never imagined he might be the real murderer! ...

Raven: Well, we need to know for sure inside his place. Our only shot left. Phoenix, you okay if I do my trick?

Phoenix: In this matter in our hands for Edgeworth's, I'll allow it.

Raven: Then what are we waiting for?

Before the three went inside, a strange noise of a clear throat happens making Maya scream in horror.

?: *Ah-HHHHEM!*

Phoenix: ...! (I'd know that clearing-of-the-throat anywhere!)

But Phoenix and Raven knew who it was, none other than Grossberg.

Raven: Maya! Relax! It just Grossberg. See?

Maya got a bit mad and felt silly after doing that.

Maya: Mr. Grossberg! You scared me half to death!

Grossberg: Ah hah, hello! So sorry, Maya. What might you be doing here? Out for a walk, hmm? "Ah... the days of my youth... like the scent of fresh lemon..." you see.

Seems Grossberg was sorry for what he had done there.

Maya: This is no time for idle reminiscing, Mr. Grossberg! Mr. Edgeworth's trial ends tomorrow!

Raven: No kidding. And finding both the killer and Shadower here.

Grossberg: Er... that is true, yes. But, from what I saw of today's trial, Edgeworth should be fine, right?

Raven: Almost.

Phoenix: Well... I'm not so sure about that.

Grossberg: Ho ho! What do you mean by that?

Phoenix: Well... I'm not sure.

For some reason Phoenix was feeling a bit under the weather, like he can't win the case because of Manfred's games of perfection and selfishness.

Grossberg: Hmm... If you find anything out, come by my office at once. I may be able to offer you some assistance. You know where to find me and please be safe from that awful killer. People so young like you shouldn't die so soon.

Grossberg was talking about Raven's shoulder.

Raven: Yeah, I got lucky if it wasn't for my friends and Lotta's quick reckless thinking.

Grossberg: Yes, yes. But still it wouldn't hurt to show a little back bone until the police arrive. Take my word well, if you will. Please excuse me.

Grossberg walks around the park while waiting for them to come by his office if need be later on.

Phoenix: Thanks... (Bye...)

Raven: Is he okay?

Phoenix: Wish I knew too.

Something was on Maya's mind about Grossberg just now.

Maya: What do you think Mr. Grossberg was doing here anyway?

Phoenix: As I said before, who knows...?

Raven already in quick skills to unlock the door to getting inside the building to find more clues right away.

Raven: Come on! All set to go in! (We have to hurry.)

MOVE TO: Caretaker's Shack

Day: December 27

Location: Caretaker's Shack

Once inside the caretaker's shack and looking normal the way it was yesterday, the three that everything looked fine and Polly to hang around.

Phoenix: ...

Maya: Nobody's home.

Raven: Well, except for our little friend.

Polly:"Hello! Hello!" *squawk*

Maya was happy to see Polly again.

Maya: Hey! It's Polly! I wonder where your owner's gone, Polly?

Polly:"Hello! Hello!" *squawk*

Maya: I can't believe he'd run off and leave his poor parrot to fend for herself!

Parrot: "Hello! Hello!" *squawk*

Raven: Talk about animal cruelty.

Raven soon spotted the safe Maya was pointing out yesterday that Uncle was to sensitive about.

Raven: Hey, it's the same. My laptop's picking up something really important in there from my x-ray view.

***Examine safe*****************************

Raven, Phoenix, and Maya had a look and see from it.

Maya: That reminds me, Nick! Raven! Polly here knows the number to the safe, right?

Phoenix: Yeah, that's right.

Raven: Because you made Polly say it. But why not? It does look important in there so let's do it.

Maya: Right. Polly, what's the number to the safe?

Polly speaks up for the code in unlocking the safe.

Polly: "1228"! *squawk*

Maya: Let's open it, Nick! C'mon!

Phoenix: I'm sure there isn't any money in there.

Maya: Aw... But, hey! He keeps it locked, right? So there must be something of value in there!

Raven: What I said.

Phoenix: I'm not so sure...

Maya: Okay, Nick, let's see what's in there!

Phoenix: (I guess there might be a clue or two...) ... The only thing in here is a letter.

Phoenix opens the safe door to see a letter to get out for Raven to scan a copy and to look at next. Maya didn't look so happy about it.

Maya: A letter? Aw... boring!

Raven: Boring. This is big. I just know it. Just a written paper.

Phoenix looks at it.

Phoenix: (Hmm... There's no name or signature on this thing. It's handwritten in very precise, clear letters...) ... "Get your revenge on Miles Edgeworth..." Edgeworth!

The letter was send to Uncle from someone to bring Edgeworth to him in setting him up in murdering Robert, being the killer.

Raven: Revenge on Edgeworth!?

Maya: N-N-Nick! Why would Mr. Edgeworth's name be on here...?

Raven: This looks bad.

Phoenix: How should I know!? I'm going to read the whole thing...! "Get your revenge on

Miles Edgeworth..." It also says: "This is your last chance! Now is your time to get revenge on the two men who ruined your life!"... (The rest of the letter goes on to describe the murder plot in detail! How to kill Robert Hammond, and frame Edgeworth...Calling Edgeworth out to the lake, getting on the boat... firing twice! This is exactly what I figured out today in court! It's all here... in perfect detail!) ... This all starting to make sense.

Raven: Which means it does have something to do with DL-6 case after all.

Maya: What do you think it means, Nick? What about you, Raven?

Raven tries to find more answers on her laptop for it was hard to search for things.

Raven: Still nothing. Just memories I'm still having being all a blur. I wish it wasn't. You, Phoenix?

Phoenix: I don't know either... but it looks like these are instructions for that caretaker. When he killed Robert Hammond and called out Edgeworth, he was following instructions!

Raven looks at the paper carefully to be sure of it.

Raven: Yeah, you're right. Like someone planned this for some time. (This handwriting does look familiar too. This getting worse by the minute.)

Maya: But who could have written that letter? And... What does it mean, to "get revenge on Miles Edgeworth"...?

Raven: I don't know anymore.

Phoenix: Look, Maya, I don't know, okay? Raven doesn't too I mean she's trying really hard. But one thing's for certain. This letter is an amazing clue!

Raven: So holding on to it then.

Added Letter from the Safe to the Court Record.

Keeping that letter for tomorrow's trial to use, Raven does know who to go to now.

Raven: Let's pay another visit to Edgeworth. Let's go!

Maya: Okay!

Maya and Raven ran out of the place first for Polly does the same to fly around and follow Phoenix too for the bird wouldn't be alone.

Phoenix: (Guess Polly's coming along with us for a while. I guess until we see Gumshoe again, why not?) Raven! You forgot to close the door-!

As Phoenix was about to shut it before leaving the place, the door falls down flat in seconds leaving him confused.

Polly: "Door broken!" *squawk*

Phoenix just walks outside to catch up with the girls.

Phoenix: (I'm not going to ask.)

MOVE TO: Detention Center

Arriving all the way back to the detention center visiting room, Edgeworth could tell they had something really big.

Edgeworth: I hope you found good to show me.

Raven: Oh, but we have. Check it.

***Present Letter from the Safe*************

Raven shows Edgeworth the letter to read.

Phoenix: Edgeworth... See this letter?

Edgeworth: Hmm?

Phoenix: This came out of the safe in the shack where that boat rental caretaker lives.

Raven: Is like he knows you and Robert back then.

Edgeworth was shock to hear that.

Edgeworth: I see...! Revenge... on me?

Maya: Who is that old guy, anyway!?

Edgeworth: I... I don't know.

Phoenix: Could he be an innocent defendant you got declared guilty or something?

That sounded like a joke Phoenix had to say.

Edgeworth: Nice, Wright. But I don't remember that old man. Not at all.

Maya: So, he was following this letter, then?

Raven: It has to be leaving him as a prime suspect murder of Robert and the real master mind being the Shadower.

Edgeworth: Which means there was someone else behind it! "Now is your time to get revenge on the two men who ruined your life!" Two men... meaning myself and Robert Hammond?

Maya: It also says: "This is your last chance!"

Raven: What? Let me see that part again.

Maya shows it to Raven on the paper.

Maya: Yeah. Right here.

Raven: Oh. That's bad, right?

Phoenix: Last chance...? Wait, maybe... Maybe he's talking about the statute of limitations on the DL-6 Incident!

Raven: Looks that way.

Edgeworth starting to remember the man might be the one person trapped with him as a kid and Gregory.

Edgeworth: ... Wait... Wait that old man...!

Maya: Wh-what is it!? Do you know who he is!?

Edgeworth: Yogi... Could he be Yogi!?

Maya: Yogi?

Edgeworth: The suspect in the DL-6 Incident. The one who was found innocent.

Raven now remembers.

Raven: Losing memory, air, having brain problems, and going nuts… Uncle sir is Yanni Yogi. That's it! That's how I could tell the differences between the two acting funny what we seen and from the reports on what happen to him, it was right in front of us.

***Talk about "Yanni Yogi"******************

With that part all figured out, what does Edgeworth remember on that day that Raven did from the outside of the elevator?

Raven: If you know and I know Uncle is Yanni, could you tell us more about him, Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: I remember all about him, he was trapped inside the elevator with my Father and me that day. Yanni Yogi was a court bailiff at the time. We just happened to be in that elevator together 15 years ago. The quake was incredibly strong... Before I knew it, everything was dark. We were there for so long, it felt like forever. The air thinned... and the darkness closed in on us in that little box. We became... unsettled.

Flashback on what happen to Edgeworth when he was young, Gregory, and Yanni trapped inside the elevator after the earthquake. Yanni was losing it as Greogry stayed calm for Edgeworth was weakening.

"H-help! I can't breathe!"

"Quiet! I said quiet! You're not making this any easier!"

"I want to get out! Help! Get us out!"

"Don't shout! You'll just use up more oxygen!"

"...!"

Edgeworth: That's all I remember... When I came to, I was in a hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. In court, Yanni Yogi's mental condition was called into question. They claimed the oxygen deprivation and stress had caused temporary insanity. In the end, the claim passed the court, and Yogi was found innocent.

Raven: HE was? After losing is memory just like that.

Maya: Huh... But, isn't that strange? This letter tells him to "get revenge on Edgeworth"... Why would he want to take revenge on you?

Edgeworth turns his attention to Phoenix to tell him something.

Edgeworth: ... Wright.

Phoenix: Yeah?

Edgeworth: There's something that's been troubling me these last few days. I... didn't know whether or not I should tell you.

Phoenix: You mean the nightmare?

Raven: Please tell us you remembered. It was the Shadower who tried to kill you but ended you Father's life wasn't it? It has to be.

Edgeworth: It's... a nightmare I've had. A memory of a crime... that I committed. I don't think it was the killer, I hate to say it. I think I'm starting to remember a little.

Phoenix: A crime you committed?

Edgeworth was very scared and shaking up just talking about it all over again.

Edgeworth: ...A memory... of a murder. I think... I think the time has come to tell all.

Raven: Edgeworth, no.

***Talk about "The nightmare"***************

Having no other choice, they needed to hear more from Edgeworth about his so call nightmare of his.

Edgeworth: For the last 15 years, I've had the same dream almost every night. I wake up in a fearful sweat, every time.

Raven: So you remember you did something you never forget that the cops couldn't figure it out? I you sure it wasn't the Shadower's doing?

Edgeworth was confused.

Edgeworth: It hurts to know more. I wish I knew what it was…! I hope it was true being the killer and not me…

Maya: So what kind of dream?

Edgeworth: It's a dream about my father's killing... in the dark.

More flashback happening what was happening inside the elevator…

"H-help! I can't breathe!"

"Quiet! I said quiet! You're not making this any easier!"

"I want to get out! Help! Get us out!"

"Don't shout! You'll just use up more oxygen!"

"I... I can't breathe! You... you're using up my air!"

"Wh-what!?"

"Stop breathing my air! I'll... I'll stop you!"

"Aaaah! Wh-what!? What are you...!?"

"Stop breathing my aaaaair!"

Yanni loses it to attack Gregory badly for young Edgeworth to see the whole thing.

(No! Father! He's attacking Father!)

Edgeworth: Then I see the pistol lying by my feet. I don't know if it was evidence from that day in court, or the bailiff's... In a daze, I pick up the pistol...

Tells and shows what happens next as Edgeworth picks up the gun to pointed at Yanni and saving Gregory's life.

Edgeworth: (Get away...! Get away from my father!)

*BANG*

The first bang made a cry in pain from someone from one gunshot that sounded a bit too loud.

"Uuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

It was there both Yanni and Edgeworth were out cold to soon being rescued for the Shadower to be around also Gregory's life ended from a bullet. End of flashback….

Edgeworth: And with that scream... I wake. It's a bone-chilling scream. A scream that has rung in my ears for the past 15 years.

The three was sad to hearing that story and Edgeworth thinking he shot his own Father just to save him from Yanni attacking him wasn't true.

Raven: So because of Yanni having a brain problem with his memories from fifteen years ago all gone, that's Manfred try using him as a witness to win. Then he ran out on his own just like that…?

Rave tries to think really hard on that while Maya didn't want to believe it.

Maya: ...B-but...That's just a dream, right? Right?

Edgeworth: ...That thought is the only thing that has kept me sane for the last 15 years. But what if I'm wrong? What if it's real? They say that sometimes people shut out memories in self-defense. Maybe it was I who killed my father! Maybe that's the Shadower's after me!

Maya: What!?

Raven: Edgeworth! Don't say that! It's not true!

Edgeworth: If you think about it that way, this letter makes sense. "Get your revenge on Miles Edgeworth." Think about it. Yogi was really innocent. That's why he wanted revenge against me!

Raven tries calming Edgeworth down.

Raven: Edgeworth, just calm down. Let's talk this through.

Phoenix: Wait, Edgeworth! You... you mean...!

Edgeworth: It was me. I was the true criminal of DL-6. I shot my father!

Not even Phoenix didn't want to believe that his best friend did it at all.

Phoenix: This is bad...

Maya: What are we going to do, Nick? Raven! What can we do!?

Raven: I don't want to end up losing a friend who might have done something back then! Which I doubt he did do!

Phoenix: Raven, I'm scared of Edgeworth's confusion too. We need to get through this together, we need more information.

Raven: I'm trying to get as many as I could here! So now what's next!?

Phoenix: I don't know... I don't think there is anything we can do. Like it or not. If there's someone else who knows a lot about the DL-6 Incident, maybe...

Maya thought about it.

Maya: ...! There is, Nick! Raven! There is someone else who knows about DL-6!

Raven knew what Maya was talking about.

Raven: Grossberg! Nice thinking, Maya. He can tell us more about the case.

Maya: Then let's go!

Raven tells Edgeworth to cheer up a little.

Raven: Hey, Edgeworth? We will prove you are innocent from both this case and the one from fifteen years ago; we're not giving up on it.

Edgeworth: Raven, I don't know what else to say…

Raven: Duah! Just thank you is good. Wish us luck.

Raven and Maya left to go to Grossberg with Phoenix as Edgeworth says one thing about Polly hanging around him.

Edgeworth: One more thing, Wright. About that parrot there…

Phoenix: (Now he notices!?) Please don't ask. We're holding on to it until we see Gumshoe again.

Phoenix catches up to the girls with Polly tagging along, for Edgeworth tries to think really hard to remember if he really did shoot Gregory without knowing it or the Shadower.

MOVE TO: Grossberg Law Offices

Day: December 27

Location: Grossberg Law Offices

Getting to Grossberg and remembering where his office was, this was their only chance they had left to know more from him to get clues and answers about the DL-6 before it was too late.

Phoenix: M-Mr. Grossberg!

Raven: Oh, good. He's here.

Grossberg sees Phoenix, Maya, and Raven have come as he said he would wait back at his office.

Grossberg: Ah, hello there. You came just in time. Hmm… What's wrong? You all look troubled.

Maya: No kidding! I can't believe you're not!

Grossberg tries calming Maya down a little.

Grossberg: M-my my... Just calm down and tell me what's happened, hmm?

Maya tries to say it but she was crying for she worried about Edgeworth.

Maya: It's M-Mr. Edgeworth! He... He... *sob*

Grossberg: I see... So, Edgeworth dreamt he shot his own father?

Raven: So you know?

Grossberg: For I was told, it was the Shadower who knocked out the cops and killed some to get near the hallways. Your father was there and Mr. Poster, sorry for your lost of him.

Raven: Well, for him I did feel sorry. He was trying to protect me because he was being watched. (Who knew?)

Maya didn't want to believe what she heard about Edgeworth's past.

Maya: It's o-only a dream! Only a dream!

That's when Grossberg thought of something there.

Grossberg: ... I wonder...

Maya: W-what...?

Grossberg: If that's the case, then why do you three look so troubled, hmm?

Maya: W-well...

Raven: Besides saving a friend, finding both Shadower and Uncle being really Yanni Yogi, and staying alive!?

Grossberg: Also, consider this. Yogi quite certainly holds a deep grudge against Miles Edgeworth. So deep, he'd want to frame him for murder. This leads me to surmise... That Mr. Edgeworth's dream was NOT a dream. It was real. As you imagined. Miles Edgeworth threw the pistol to save his father... the pistol fired... and the deed was done...

On what Grossberg was saying 'and he never lied in his life time' it was the painful truth.

Raven: No! Not Edgeworth!

Maya: N... No! I don't believe it!

Grossberg: Yogi was suspected of murder, and his career as a bailiff was irrevocably wrecked. Thus, he sought revenge on Miles Edgeworth. This was his last chance, of course, with the statute of limitations so close. He didn't do it alone; I guess the Shadower aided him a bit to do the rest of the dirty work.

***Present Letter from the Safe*******

Raven: Well, all that said and done to find out ourselves, we need to show you the letter he left for Yanni.

Raven shows Grossberg the letter for him to read it meaning he recognizes the hand writing.

Grossberg: No doubt about it, this is von Karma's handwriting. Yogi was following von Karma's instructions when he killed Hammond.

Raven: Manfred! He has something to do with the case back then too!? I knew he was a perfect selfish man, but why would he…?

Maya: But, why kill Robert Hammond?

Grossberg: Hammond was a skilled defense attorney. But... he defended clients not for their sake, but for his own.

Raven got so mad knowing that Manfred was bad news from the very start.

Raven: I knew it! Lying monster!

Phoenix: Huh? Wait, what do you mean? His own sake?

Grossberg: He never trusted his clients, that one. The only thing he trusted was his own ability. I guess from that and getting what he wants too makes him better than any other lawyers in the world when you look at it.

Maya: But, he got his client found innocent. So why should it matter?

Grossberg: Actually, my dear, it's quite different. He won that innocent verdict for no one but himself. Yogi was a free man, but socially, he was ruined.

Phoenix: (Huh...?)

Manfred was ruined because of Yanni was still alive or something else?

Raven: Is it because he wanted the Shadower brought to justice that badly? He was there with my family in danger from him killing Gregory that day, I saw it!

Grossberg: I wouldn't worry just yet, Ms Strides. You'll understand soon enough... Now, there's only one question left. Why did von Karma write this? And why now?

Raven: That's what we like to know about too.

***Talk about "Gregory Edgeworth"***********

There were a few more things to ask Grossberg between this case and the DL-6 one to be sure of.

Phoenix: What do you know about Edgeworth's father?

Grossberg: ... He was a defense attorney without peer. It sounds trite, but it's true. Well, he may have had one peer now that I think about it. Your mentor, Mia Fey.

Maya: My sister...?

Raven: How Phoenix became the best like Mia was.

Phoenix blushes all over when Raven said that.

Phoenix: Ah, come on, Raven. I do it for seeing Edgeworth and helping out others.

Grossberg: Gregory Edgeworth was very disapproving of Mr. von Karma's techniques.

Raven: That's how he knew that man and my Dad.

Phoenix: (That's no surprise...)

Grossberg: von Karma is an extreme man. Forged testimonies and evidence are nothing to him. The result: he has a perfect win record in court. To beat him, Gregory Edgeworth tried to call attention to his methods.

Maya: And...?

Grossberg: He lost. And died in despair, as it were.

Maya: I see...

***Talk about "The spirit medium"***********

Now a bit more about Maya and Mia's mother, Misty Fey.

Raven: So that's when the whole fake Misty Fey came in to help out, there was a problem though that made headlines all over.

Grossberg: When Gregory Edgeworth was killed, the police called on a spirit medium. That was your mother, Misty Fey.

Grossberg quote what Misty said in contacting Gregory's spirit.

"I am Gregory Edgeworth... I have been killed... The one who shot me... was the bailiff... Yanni Yogi."

Grossberg: Yet Yogi was found innocent.

Raven: So that's what happened.

Maya remembers that day too well.

Maya: That's when my mother left us. Everyone called her a fraud.

Grossberg: That's right. Everyone thought she was, you see. Yet... now that I think about it. It seems the one who lied was Gregory Edgeworth's ghost... Gregory Edgeworth must have known who shot him.

Raven: If her powers were real like Maya are too, he was telling the truth, she was trying hard. Meaning he lied for one reason… He sense the Blue Swordfish were watching for Bobby to make up stories to keep secret or they would kill Edgeworth.

Phoenix couldn't believe it either.

Phoenix: I don't believe it... So you're saying he falsified his "testimony"? That Edgeworth's Dad lied to protect his son...? As what Raven explained why?

Grossberg: It's only a possibility, mind you. But... a possibility nonetheless. Good thinking you have there, Ms. Strides.

Raven: Thank you, Grossberg. (Just doing my job really.)

***Talk about "Prosecutor von Karma"********

So why was Manfred doing all this between the murder case now and then just to win and hates to lose?

Raven: So Manfred not only full of something, but he's worse and rotten as Edgeworth once was, isn't he?

Grossberg: If it truly was von Karma who wrote this letter, then he would know the truth. He would know that Miles Edgeworth had accidentally killed his own father.

Too much for Manfred to know that Edgeworth 'think or did' killed his own father back then.

Phoenix: ...!

Raven: No.

Grossberg: He'll say as much tomorrow in court, I should think. He'll press the point until the court finds Miles Edgeworth "guilty."

Phoenix: Oh no!

Raven: We can't let this happen!

Maya: B-but how could von Karma knows about Mr. Edgeworth's past like that? Even Mr. Edgeworth thought it was just a nightmare!

Raven: Besides me, my parents, Bobby, Yanni, Robert then, Manfred himself, and anyone as a Blue Swordfish member with the Shadower.

Grossberg thought about it too.

Grossberg: Hmm... That, I do not know. Yet I do know that von Karma is both persistent... and a perfectionist. He may be seeking to satisfy a grudge against Gregory Edgeworth by hurting his son.

Phoenix: What do you mean?

Grossberg: It was fifteen years ago... von Karma met Gregory Edgeworth in court, and von Karma did win... But he didn't make it through the trial unscarred.

Raven: Meaning he hated Gregory's amazing work. He was jealous.

Grossberg: Yes, it was true.

Raven was grossed out.

Raven: Yeah! And a big ugly old pervert to me too!

Grossberg: That scum droll! I'm so sorry, Ms. Strides. He shouldn't be doing that to you or any other women in the world he sees fit.

Raven: Any who! Between Gregory and Manfred's line of work…

***Talk about "Gregory vs. Manfred"*********

The battle in court from fifteen years ago between Gregory and Manfred, sounded that serious then for the perfect prosecutor lawyer himself hated more.

Phoenix: What happened in the trial between Edgeworth's dad and von Karma?

Grossberg: von Karma got the "guilty" verdict he wanted. He won the trial. But Gregory Edgeworth accused von Karma of faulty evidence. And though he lost the trial, Mr. Edgeworth's accusation stood.

Maya: Faulty evidence?

Grossberg: It was the only penalty von Karma has ever received in his career as a prosecutor. Gregory Edgeworth dealt a blow to his perfect trial record.

Maya: Wow.

In other words Manfred was being a little child over something he never got before besides being jealous at Gregory.

Raven: That too. He flip out over never that Gregory did to him one time. What a baby.

Grossberg: I agree with you too. It must have been quite a shock for von Karma. He took a vacation for several months after that, you see.

Phoenix: A vacation...?

Raven: As some accuse or something?

Grossberg: Yes, an unusual event for the man. That was the first, and the last vacation he's taken in his many years of prosecuting.

Maya was surprise to hear that from someone like Manfred to do for a long time.

Maya: Really!? He doesn't take vacations!? Like... go to the sea, or, uh, to the mountains? Don't tell me he's never been to Europe!?

Raven and Phoenix knew Maya was over thinking things again.

Raven: Huh?

Phoenix: You have strange ideas about vacations, Maya.

Grossberg: In any case... That was the only time he took a vacation from work. I believe the penalty upset him quite a lot.

Phoenix: (Odd... If he wanted to keep a perfect record so badly... why would he take such a long vacation?)

Raven: Phoenix, want to bet he made Yanni kill Robert to setting up Edgeworth as revenge…? Unless he hired the Blue Swordfish group in planning out for him. That sicko!

Phoenix: I want to bet anything for any of those for the truth, Raven. We can't let him win this.

Maya: What do we do, Nick? Raven? von Karma is going to bring up DL-6, you two can bet on it! What if Mr. Edgeworth pleads guilty to DL-6!?

Phoenix: I won't let him!

Raven was with Phoenix as well for Edgeworth's sake.

Raven: And neither will I by Phoenix's side!

Grossberg: Erm, yes, Mr. Wright... I hate to say this and to you too, Ms. Strides... But even accidental murder is murder, you know.

Phoenix: I know that! ... I... I just believe in Edgeworth's innocence! I can't believe he'd kill someone!

Raven: No way he would have! Maya, you're with us to, right?

Maya: B-but, Nick! Mr. Edgeworth admits it himself! His father must have lied to protect him, from beyond the grave...

Phoenix knows as well as Raven that Edgeworth's innocent.

Phoenix: I don't care! I know he's not guilty!

Raven: Yeah!

Phoenix: Okay, Raven. We heard you loud and clear.

If they know then so does Grossberg the way the saved Maya once.

Grossberg: ... Mr. Wright... If you and Ms, Strides say so, I suppose I could go check again. The police files might hold something of interest.

Phoenix shook hands with Grossberg from all the work he help them out with.

Phoenix: Mr. Grossberg... thank you!

Grossberg: I can't promise anything. In fact, I think the chances of finding something are slim.

Raven: Then we'll do our best to take our chances with it. Also getting the two criminals.

Phoenix: I understand too. (The police materials... hmm.)

Grossberg: Then please do be careful this time.

Maya: Thank you so much, Grossberg!

The two left the building for their next stop was the police center to go through more files if it wasn't Grossberg giving up the rest of the information to them they now have hope left. On their way to the city Phoenix, Maya, and Raven stayed close together from any more danger ahead to finding Uncle who happens to be the long missing Yanni Yogi somewhere with Polly flying around them.

Maya: Nick…? Why is Polly following us?

Phoenix: (Heck should I know.) Maybe he felt lonely.

Maya: It's a girl.

Phoenix: Really?

Raven: Well, it doesn't matter. I hate to leave poor Polly alone with Yanni around to take care of this beautiful bird. I wouldn't.

While walking lots of smoke bombs go off in front of them unable to move anywhere or see for the three as Polly was flying all over squawking so much for danger to come. People ran for their lies all over.

Maya: What is this!? Smoke!?

Phoenix: (Smoke bombs? The Shadower!) Raven! Maya! Stay close to me, follow my voice! We need to get out of here now! 

Phoenix makes a run for it with Raven and Maya to see their way through the smoke.

Raven: Phoenix!

Phoenix: I got you, Raven! I won't let go!

Polly warns them the Shadower was behind them to cutting them down for Phoenix to get Raven away in time, only to be kick down for the count and next to go.

Raven: Phoenix!

Maya: Nick!

The Shadower holds Phoenix down with one foot on his chest and a his weapon ready for the kill.

Phoenix: Go! Get out of here! Both of you! (This is bad!)

The killer laughs to make a kill on the lawyer.

?: **Die!**

Larry comes charging in like Tarzan does in yelling to block the Shadower's weapon on Phoenix with a metal baseball bat.

Butz: Remember me, ugly? You leave Nick and the ladies alone!

Maya: It's Larry!

Raven: Larry? He saved Phoenix on his own!?

Both Shadower and Larry have a sword-like fight on each other for Larry tries to stay alive from the killer's strikes.

Phoenix: Larry!?

Butz: Good. I'm glad to see you're alright, Nick along with Maya and Raven.

Phoenix: Why save me?

Butz: We're friends you, me, and Edgey as well. Remember? Now do me a small favor in return for me… STOP THIS LONNEY BEFORE I'M NEXT ON HIS HIT LIST!

Phoenix: (My hero…)

Larry couldn't hold off the Shadower for long that's when he was stroke hard from the leg like someone was biting him down like Missile growling and not letting go allowing both Larry and Phoenix to escape in time.

Phoenix: Come on!

Butz: I've been saved by a dog!?

Raven: Missile! Go get him, boy!

The Shadower tries shaking Missile off his leg for he was stronger to be let off that easily. As Gumshoe arrives with a few of his men and guns drawn out all over.

Maya: Gumshoe's here! With reinforcements!

Gumshoe: Alright, Shadower killer! Put your hands up where I can see them! You are under arrest, pal!

The Shadower grabs Missile to throw back at Gumshoe to drop his gun to save the dog's life and goes after Raven on foot.

Gumshoe: Missile! Stop him! He's going after the kid!

Phoenix: Raven!

Larry covers his eyes in fear.

Butz: My poor Raven!

Maya: Raven! We need to get out of here!

Raven didn't move for she stood tall where the Shadower was running towards to with a little something to use against him given by Lotta herself.

Raven: No I'm not running! Come at me!

The Shadower strikes only to be electric shock by a taster gun shooting out to his neck shocking him really hard so easily ad dropping his weapon for Polly to snatch. That allowed Raven to use her karate skills to give the killer a good kick and many punches to the chest for hurting her and putting many lives like Edgeworth in danger.

Raven: Stay down!

The Shadower goes flying to sidewalks hard to pulling the taster wires out of him painfully and bleeding a bit for the cops and Gumshoe had got the killer at long last.

Gumshoe: Nicely done, kid. I'll take it from here.

The Shadower wasn't done yet, for he uses another invisible wire to pull lots of street lights to break all over to make his escape once again to the woods. As Maya, Larry, and Phoenix like what Raven did in fighting back, Missile kisses her a lot knowing she was alright.

Raven: Thanks for saving us, Missile. Now go fine the man.

Gumshoe: Not again! Let's go! Missile! Follow his trail! We got some blood to do a search and finding him won't be a problem anymore! Go!

Police: Sir!

Missile: Bark!

The cops, Gumshoe, and Missile were now all over the place getting the Shadower with some luck happening since he was weak and bleeding. But at this rate won't be getting Raven and the others again.

Polly: "Bye-bye now!" *squawk*

Raven: Everyone alright?

Maya: A close call. I don't think he won't worry about him again.

Maya was both happy and scared from that event so was Larry the most.

Butz: I'm so glad to be alive… Don't make me do that again!

Phoenix: You did that on your own, Larry!

Butz: Oh, yeah… I guess I did, didn't I? Raven, was I awesome out there?

Raven ignores him.

Raven: I guess so.

Butz: Hey, Raven! Don't be like that!

Phoenix: You okay, Raven?

Raven: Oh yeah. Still got it!

Raven moves a bit in fighting skills with one inured up shoulder.

Raven: The cops will track the Shadower down in no time. Time to finish up our search while we still can.

Maya: She's right, Nick! Let's go!

Phoenix: She's right, we have to. (As long as Raven's safe, then we should be fine now.) You coming, Larry?

Butz: Me? I'm good. Just about to head back home… So see you guys tomorrow, no need for thanks, and… Stay safe, okay? Bye!

Larry runs off in a hurry knowing to Phoenix risking his life again and being a fool.

Butz: Save Edgey and I was the one who tracked down the Shadower in saving you three!

Phoenix: At least it shows Larry cares to save the lives of others no matter what that maybe to him, what a card. (Okay! About time we finish this one up.)

To the detention center of the police building they go and any other cop around to helping them out for more researching the files. And how far will the Shadower will go to running and leaving his outfit behind in the waters for the cops to fine? Not good.

MOVE TO: Detention Center

Criminal Affairs Dept.

Day: December 27

Location: Police Department Criminal Affairs

Getting inside the place, it looked dead since the hunt for both the Shadower and Yanni was still at large all over the area and the park.

Raven: Hello? Anybody home?

Polly repeated what Raven just said.

Polly: "Hello? Anybody home? Hello?" *squawk*

Maya looks around the place like Polly was on top of her head.

Maya: There's hardly anyone here...

Phoenix: Everyone must be out looking for the old guy... Yogi. And a killer in the shadows.

One cop shows up doing some paper work to see the others since they were helping out Edgeworth.

Police: Ah, it's you. I don't think Gumshoe'll be coming back today. He's staying out late looking for someone. Or wasn't two people…?

Raven: Yes. The murder suspect of this case and the Shadower.

Police: That's right, those people.

Maya: Sounds like Detective Gumshoe is pounding the pavement for real on two things in one day! Um, we were wondering if we could check out the Records Room again...

Raven: If you don't mind please?

Police: Well, now, I can't have just anyone wandering around in there. But... I guess Mr. von Karma is in there now, anyway. You can go in as long as he's there.

Raven: Also watch over this bird. We might need Polly here for tomorrow in court.

Polly flies over to the cop's shoulders for he'll take good care of her.

Police: Sure thing, thank you. You'll being seeing this pet again.

Polly: "Until tomorrow." *squawk*

Manfred was doing his end inside meaning Phoenix, Raven, and Maya had to hurry it up and get it before he does first and without knowing.

Raven: No. Are we too late?

Maya: von Karma...? He's in there?

Police: Yes. He just arrived actually.

Phoenix: (von Karma's in the Records Room! This is very bad for us.

Maya: N-Nick! Raven! Let's hurry!

Raven: We know! We know!

The three hurries it up inside with Polly hanging around the place to being cared for as the cop kept on working around.

Police: What's eating them up?

MOVE TO: Records Room

Day: December 27

Location Police Department Records Room

It seem to be quiet with no signs of Manfred anywhere that goes the same for the Shadower nor Yanni so the three stayed close to each other in finding what they needed, still big with many things and too duty.

Maya: Dusty as always!

Raven: Tell me about it. They should at least dust once a while.

Phoenix: We were only here just yesterday. I'm sure they just haven't had time to clean...

Phoenix double checks of no Manfred anywhere else.

Maya: What's wrong, Nick?

Phoenix: Nothing. I was just noticing that he isn't here. von Karma...

Raven: He's not around?

Phoenix: For now he's not. Let's just hurry up. Raven, get ready to get some information on there.

Raven got her laptop all set up.

Raven: Time to scan away.

Raven got something from her x-ray through in one of the drawers.

Raven: There's something here.

***Examine open drawer**********************

Raven and Maya look at the drawer for some reason it was already opened.

Maya: Huh? One of the drawers here is open.

Phoenix: Someone must have been looking in it recently.

Raven: Maya, get those for me?

Maya pulls some papers out of there for Raven to scan them in time.

Maya: The label says, "Unsolved Cases: Evidence"

Phoenix: Hmm... "Unsolved cases"?

Raven: We got something big.

Maya looks at it being what they needed.

Maya: Nick! Raven! The file for DL-6... it's completely empty! Wh-what!?

Raven: You!

Manfred appears before them for he was spying to wait for them to get something he needed from them.

Karma: What are you doing in here!

Maya jumps in fear.

Maya: Eeek! v-v-von Karma!

Karma: You're that woman! And you two...!... How do you know my name?

Maya: Huh?

Karma: Have we met?

Raven: Come again? (Is this guy for real!?)

Maya: W-w-what are you saying!? We see each other every day, don't we? We're Miles Edgeworth's defense team!

Karma: Defense team...? Ahem. I beg your pardon, you see, I rarely remember defense attorneys. They are like bugs to me with the woman's too good brain of hers. Needless things of bugs like you people must be crushed.

Phoenix: (I can see how this guy was Edgeworth's mentor.)

Raven: Phoenix, I got it. But what can we do? He won't let us leave empty handed.

***Talk about "Edgeworth"*******************

Without causing any trouble than it already is, Phoenix tries talking so sense into Manfred for more answers and to make their escape any time soon.

Maya: Uh, umm... Mr. Edgeworth was your student, right?

Raven: So why turn against him after he learned so much from your work!?

Karma: ... A romanticist who could never shed that veneer of amateurism. Just like his father. Always second rate. Being useful until the end.

Phoenix thought about something.

Phoenix: Mr. von Karma... You had an axe to grind with Mr. Gregory Edgeworth, didn't you?

Raven: Admit it! You use Edgeworth from the start!

Karma: Me? A grudge against a mere defense attorney? Why? Because he dealt a blow to your otherwise perfect trial record? Hmph. That's the way life should be.

Phoenix: So you did... but what I don't get is... Why did you take his son under your wing afterwards? The son of your most bitter rival?

Raven: You're sick!

Karma: ... That, my dear attorney, is none of your business. It is what it is unless you're starting to remember the Shadower taking Gregory's life, my dear. He would've done the same to you and your worthless Mommy and Daddy.

Raven: You…! How do you know so much!? You know to get the killer and you're doing nothing about it!?

Raven spotted Manfred's cane he always carries around being a bit chipped.

Raven: (That blue jewel-like cane… It looks half chipped off. I wonder why?)

***Talk about "Tomorrow's trial"************

What was Manfred's sneaky plans for tomorrow in court to try to win perfectly his way and unfair?

Karma: I do my job right, he will be caught and the case from fifteen years ago will soon be over. Tomorrow will be the last day of this trial. It's been a while since I've had a defense attorney last this long. Still, you will lose in the end. Miles Edgeworth will admit his own guilt.

Phoenix: His guilt of 15 years ago, you mean?

Karma: ... You're quite the researcher like your girlfriend is too. If you've done your homework so well together, then certainly, you must understand. You know what Miles Edgeworth will tell the court tomorrow.

Raven: No he won't! The cops will get the Shadower and Yanni! That's right, we know he's the boat caretaker who calls himself Uncle and alive with some memory left in him!

Phoenix: (We were right... So von Karma is going to bring up DL-6 in court tomorrow.)

Manfred laughs.

Karma: Is that so? Well, sorry to burst your bubble but I do believed the Shadower is dead from blood lost from what I heard from the no good detective. He won't be any trouble no more so you trump card has gone to waste.

With some dust what look like red on one of his gloves Raven didn't want to believe the truth for something was wrong with that story.

Raven: No… No not true! That's a lie!

Phoenix: How do you know that for sure!?

Karma: I know a lot of things no one else does. It's in my blood after all.

***Present Letter from the Safe*************

Phoenix knows there was more to show with his hand writing letter left in Yanni's safe he planned out to framing Edgeworth.

Phoenix: Mr. von Karma, have a look at this.

This made Manfred a bit too surprised.

Karma: ...

Raven: From your fingerprints showing off of my laptop and Grossberg can remember the hand writing from, it was your doing. You set up Edgeworth by getting Yanni to kill Robert for revenge on Gregory, am I correct!?

Phoenix: This was you, wasn't it? You instructed Yanni Yogi to commit murder. Admit it to us, there's no use hiding from it.

Manfred smiles very freaky like for he remembers his plans and the pasts to not let go of too well.

Raven: I don't like that look on his face there.

Maya: Neither do I…!

Karma: ... Yanni Yogi... How many years has it been since I've heard him called by that name. He's a fool. I told him to burn it after he read it. But I guess he didn't.

Manfred was behind it all.

Maya: ...! S-so you admit it! You... you wrote Mr. Yogi this letter!

Raven: How could you!?

Karma: Yes, my dear defense attorney and woman. Thank you for taking the trouble to bring it to me. You've saved me from a lot of needless hassle.

Manfred then pulls out a stun gun at the three to get what he wants.

Phoenix: Wh-what!?

Raven: This is bad!

Maya: N-Nick! What is that thing!?

Phoenix: A stun gun. For self defense... usually.

Karma: Indeed. 600,000 volts will course through your body like a dog touching an electric fence.

Phoenix: Six hundred thous...!?

Karma: Oh, don't worry. People don't die from it, usually. Now, give me the letter.

Phoenix: (No!)

Raven: We won't let you!

Raven comes in to striking Manfred down with her skills; somehow he had the upper hand in grabbing hold of her arm tightly.

Raven: (What? How did he know…?)

Manfred turns her around to grab both of her arms to held on the table for he was too strong to breaking free from his grip. Phoenix had to go run to her rescue.

Phoenix: Get away from her!

Manfred kicks Phoenix down with the stun gun pointed at him and Maya not to move.

Raven: Phoenix! 

Karma: You will give me what I want from you! But first… I've been waiting fro this. You wouldn't join me so I'll make you.

Phoenix: Stop it!

Manfred started kiss Raven with tongue in her mouth from she was screaming and didn't like it at all to cry so much. For Phoenix to watch in horror. Then having more flash backs with the Shadower, Manfred himself, her being small, and her family for Manfred to grab hold of her injured shoulder.

Raven: Stop-!

Karma: My, that looks very painful here. It must've hurt when he did it like he did back then, didn't he?

Raven: (What's he talking about!?)

Karma: Give me what I want and I might let your friends live.

Maya comes charging in on top of Manfred to having one hand on his neck which starting to bleed out a little leaving Raven to escape but not without Maya.

Maya: Nooooooooooo!

Raven: Maya! Don't!

Manfred has trouble getting Maya off of him from behind for she didn't let go.

Karma: Whoa! What are you-!?

Maya: N-Nick! Raven! Run! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Karma throws Maya to the ground really hard next to Phoenix.

Phoenix: M-Maya!

Karma: Curses! Out of my way, lawyer!

Phoenix: Waaaaaaaaaaaah!...

Raven: Don't do this, please!

With Manfred knocking Phoenix out for a bit for Raven to stay by him and Maya's side he got what he need, he token almost everything from the case.

Karma: No use telling the police what happen, no proof. I will win again and you, woman, you and your friends are done for.

Raven couldn't stop Manfred fearing him on what he try to do to her and holding a weapon up to escape in a hurry for that cop to see and probably hear it all to call back up back to base. Raven tries getting Phoenix up carefully after that attack.

Raven: This is bad. He token everything, he almost took me… Phoenix! Maya! Wake up! We got a serious problem! Please!

Phoenix wakes up first.

Raven: Oh, thank God.

Phoenix: Raven. You're okay, I'm so glad. (Ugh... He got us. The letter's... gone, of course. And he took the DL-6 evidence... all of it. Back to having no clues. Wait... Maya jumped first. Maya...! She try to save Raven… Is she okay? ...) Ma...Maya!

Phoenix tries waking up the out cold Maya next.

Raven: This is bad! Manfred token everything and tried…!

Phoenix holds Raven next to him.

Phoenix: No, don't say it! I almost lost you and now Maya…

Maya: ...

Phoenix: Maya! Open your eyes!

Maya: ...

Phoenix: Maya!

Raven: Maya! Wake up!

Maya wakes up a little but was weak from Manfred throwing her down hard from his strength.

Maya: ... The letter! Did he take it?

Raven: Hey! Stay down, he hit you too hard on solid ground.

Maya: Oh, Raven… I'm so happy you're alright.

Raven: Thanks to you.

Phoenix: Huh!? Oh... yeah. A-are you okay!?

Maya was more upset unable to stop Manfred and wish her powers were working.

Maya: ... I... I couldn't stop him. I jumped as fast as I could, but one shot from that thing knocked me out cold. I'm useless. I'm no good as a lawyer, or a medium! I can't even call my sister. Not even now, when we need her the most. I wish I hadn't woken up at all. I'm so sorry, you guys…

Maya was then out cold again but will be alright.

Raven: She's out!

Phoenix: Maya! (Grr! There has to be some way I can help her! I'd better do something about her self-confidence, first.)

Raven saw something Maya was holding on to when she was fighting Manfred.

Raven: What…? Phoenix, look at this.

Phoenix: ...? You're right. (Maya... She's holding something! What is that? A bullet?)

It was a bag holding a left over bullet from a weapon belonging to the victim who died from the DL-6.

Raven: It says… "DL-6 Incident, Evidence No. 7 Taken from the heart of Gregory Edgeworth." It was evidence to traces of fingerprints. This could be our big clue, Phoenix!

Raven gets it down on her laptop for Manfred was too fast in taking so stuff off of there like the letter left from Yanni.

Phoenix: I remember... von Karma was holding this when Maya jumped him.

Raven: Well, he got through my computer. But with this and some we do have that Manfred didn't delete or taken, we might have a chance yet!

Put DL-6 Bullet in pocket.

Maya was good after all as the bullet from fifteen years ago that she got away from Manfred was their only hope left they had.

Police: Hey! What's going on here? What!? Blood…? Ah! The Shadower was here! Stay put, I'll go call for help!

The cop went to report the news to Gumshoe and the others. The Shadower was here before or after Manfred came around to find some blood on the ground all over.

Phoenix: Raven, let's wait for a bit. You going to be fine?

Raven: I'm good. Just a bit shaken up. I owe Maya so much.

Phoenix: Me too. (We'll prove it to you, Maya. You're most definitely not useless! I'll prove it to you in court tomorrow!)

Gumshoe arrives to get a report from both Phoenix and Raven on what happened today for the Shadower did come here and what Manfred did had to be stopped or try to charge him if he doesn't lie his way out again in perfection, Raven was only banged up but not hurt like Maya was, only to be carried back and well protected for a day to rest up until tomorrow in court. They also took care of Poly to be useful as well as finally finding Yanni for testimony again, only for Manfred's games to get what he wanted to use in court, only Phoenix and Raven can use the bullet a few they got in stopping both Yanni and Manfred tomorrow in solving the case and the DL-6 Incident too. Who is the Shadower's true identity?

Soon becoming night time from a long day with the Shadower still alive, but unknown where at, Uncle being Yanni caught, Maya resting well back at her apartment also well protected with the cops, and the same goes for Phoenix and Raven back at their place just in case. A long day that was and a lucky call to being alive, the two will save Edgeworth and stop Manfred for good; but with Raven all shaken up after what Manfred almost did to her in a sickening way and still wish to know what he did during the DL-6 case of the elevator it was scaring her, trying to remember really hard. Nothing at all, Phoenix felt bad for the about to sleep until the final day in court so they had to try.

Phoenix: Raven? How are you holding up? What von Karma did to you… He'll pay for this!

Phoenix got mad to punch the bed for Raven was there by his side.

Raven: I'm alright. He was just too strong, like he knew I was about to do next.

Phoenix: But how did he know about your shoulder?

Raven: I don't know. I also say blood on the ground with some blood on Manfred's gloves. Well, just a little. Also his cane was all shipped up a bit, like someone let it be broken for a real gem.

Phoenix wishes he knew about it as well.

Phoenix: Besides the bullet we got from the DL-6 case, do you think he set up the whole part what he did to Gregory in hiring the Shadower? You think he has tides with the Blue Swordfish for so long to have a good career? This whole thing doesn't add up.

Raven: For once it doesn't. We have to keep on trying.

Phoenix: Any luck on remembering the rest of the past?

Raven was having a headache to think.

Raven: Sorry. Still a blur.

Phoenix: It's fine. Edgeworth said the same thing to me. He was more upset what Manfred try to do to you. Hates the guy more than himself. Also worried about Maya what she did for us.

Raven: She'll know she's more than grateful on our side. We can do it and Manfred won't get to me this time!

Phoenix: At a girl. Come on, we need to get some sleep for a big day. Besides the bullet, you got come clues to use leftover?

Raven double checks on her laptop.

Raven: Besides the letter I think… Yep. We should be good.

Phoenix: Well, alright.

Raven grabs Phoenix's arm not wanting him to leave the room.

Phoenix: Raven?

Raven was about to cry for she was scared of losing him and Maya today from Manfred's rage. She tried to be strong.

Raven: Please stay with me. Just for tonight? Please?

Phoenix sat back down the bed with Raven to embrace her without letting go for he was scared from today too.

Phoenix: Yes, we can sleep here together. I'll always protect you, Raven, you don't have to do it all the time. I don't want to have your life in danger just because of me.

Raven: I'll try to be more careful then.

Phoenix: Thank you.

The two kiss very deeply to holing each other all over the bed enjoying it so much for Raven and Phoenix's both team work and love was very strong.

Phoenix: (Just this one time… Please. Don't let this moment ever end until we fall asleep in each other's arms… Raven.)

It was all left to the two for faith to come around for Gumshoe, Edgeworth, Larry, Lotta, and Maya were ready to see the lovers go into action against Manfred, finding out what Yanni did in killing Robert, and finding out who the Shadower was, for he was nearby than they think.

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Phoenix Wright vs Manfred von Karma

Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright

Fan Fiction Story/Script by Tayla Drago

'Turnabout Goodbyes' (6)

Chapter 17: Phoenix Wright vs. Manfred von Karma

Day: December 28, 9:51 AM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2

The final day of the trial in order to save Edgeworth as well as solving the DL-6 case in time against Manfred, stopping his sneaking ways for hiding something bad like any signs of the Shadower being alive at all. Maya was okay, Gumshoe watches to keep an eye out, so was Lotta and Larry on their end, also Cody taking pictures too… What was he doing there…? Edgeworth was worried about the nightmare of his being true, Polly was good as Yanni was to speak again, Raven was feeling better to helping Phoenix out, and hopefully by doing this as a team they can win. Also Phoenix will make sure that Manfred won't mess with his girlfriend again after this is all over.

Phoenix: (This is it... judgment day. Today, things are going to get settled at last... a lot of things.) Waaaaaaaargh! Wh-what's the big idea!?

Phoenix freaks out for Maya comes up from behind by patting him on the shoulders.

Raven: Phoenix, relax. It's Maya. She's okay.

Phoenix: Oh! Maya?

Maya: S-s-sorry, Nick! I only touched your shoulder! I guess the "shock" hasn't worn off from my run-in with the stun gun yesterday. Anyhow, today's the last day of the trial! Good luck, Nick! You too, Raven! Lend him a hand!

Phoenix: Yeah... thanks, Maya.

Raven: (After we went through and almost got killed? I sure hope so, Maya, like you said. Manfred's going down!)

Edgeworth comes up to the three to say a few words before going inside the room.

Edgeworth: ... Hi, Raven.

Raven: Edgeworth? You okay?

Edgeworth: …

Phoenix: Oh, boy. (Edgeworth is looking glum as always. I hope von Karma doesn't push him too hard.)

Maya pats Edgeworth carefully on the back but he jumps without knowing it.

Edgeworth: ... Whooooooooaa! Wh-wh-what are you doing!?

Maya: Sorry! I'm sorry! I just thought I'd ch-cheer you up with a pat on the back...

Raven: That doesn't mean you need to scare him like that.

Phoenix: Maya... Maybe you should go outside and discharge?

Maya: Right. Good idea. Be right back.

Maya went to get some fresh air and some water real quick.

Phoenix: (Try not to electrocute anyone on your way out...)

Raven: Is Maya going to be okay after recovering from that super throw?

Phoenix: Other than looking tired, I think she'll be fine.

Gumshoe comes in next just getting report and hasn't seen Maya lately since yesterday and seeing her now is like looking at a zombie to him.

Gumshoe: Woooooooooyaaah, pal! What's gotten into that girl?

Phoenix: Detective Gumshoe!

Raven: Glad you came, Mr. Detective.

Gumshoe: Morning! Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: Uh... good morning.

Phoenix: How did it go, Detective?

Gumshoe: Have no fear! As promised, as we told you yesterday I've captured our runaway caretaker! I just brought him in. Took all night, pal.

Phoenix: Thanks, Detective Gumshoe. You must be tired. And the Shadower?

Gumshoe had no clue about him.

Gumshoe: No luck, pal. Though I doubt he's dead since the blood came to the station.

Raven: It strange… Manfred was there when he was… I still can't put my finger on it. This will be hard to solve-!

Raven started having more flashback of the DL-6 case with her parents in danger like Edgeworth's too, leaving Manfred smiling freaky-like along with the Shadower too. It was hurting Raven's head to remember for Phoenix was there by her side.

Phoenix: Raven?

Raven: I'm good.

Phoenix: Another flashback?

Raven: Yeah… But I know I will remember. Edgeworth, you will too. So think happy thoughts.

Edgeworth tries to.

Edgeworth: Well, I suppose so.

Phoenix: Well, Gumshoe, it seems this whole case we been through was crazier at a time, huh?

Gumshoe: Actually, after that shock I got on the way in, I feel pretty good.

Raven tells the boys to be ready and so was Maya getting her drink to go in the court for the trial to start.

Raven: Guys, its time.

For the cops take Edgeworth to seating and Gumshoe with his other men on standby, Phoenix holds Raven's hand so they stay close without Manfred going near them.

Phoenix: Ready?

Raven: Let's do it, Phoenix.

The two headed inside last.

Phoenix: (Yogi says he's forgotten his own name... But that has to be a lie! Why would he want revenge on Edgeworth if he couldn't remember his past!? He does remember... and I'm going to prove it! Raven, knows it too we just need to dig up what we can find and a lot more of the identity of the Shadower, all this for Edgeworth's freedom!)

Day: December 28, 10:00 AM

Location: District Court Courtroom No. 3

The court begins for all was set in this battle and the two lovers stopping Manfred's so call perfect case to win no more.

*All Rise!*

Judge: Court is now in session for the trial of Miles Edgeworth.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Raven: And his partner of the defense lawyer too, Your Honor.

Karma: ... The prosecution... is ready.

Judge: ... U-uh... right, very well. We have reached the final day of our proceedings in this trial. I ask that the prosecution submit decisive evidence.

Karma: Understood.

Judge: ...

Any day to start at any time now…

Phoenix: (C'mon! Don't be awed into silence by every little thing he says!)

Raven: (Well? We're waiting.)

Judge: Very well, Mr. von Karma, your opening statement.

Karma: Right. Thanks to Detective Gumshoe's efforts, the boat rental shop caretaker has been arrested. In yesterday's trial, the defense asserted that the caretaker was the murderer. However, the caretaker has yet to confirm this. I would like to ask the defense to cross-examine him as much as necessary. As for the Shadower killer, the police found his left over clothes cover in blood in the park area, by the looks of many tracks of his own blood he left out he could be dead or really injured. Not certain yet, only time will tell us later on with any leads about him later on.

Not good news on Raven's end about the killer being caught at all.

Raven: Are you kidding me!?

Phoenix: No, it can't be over. I know it.

Raven was surprise for Phoenix wanted to find out the truth of the Shadower too like her.

Raven: Seriously, Phoenix?

Phoenix: We will find the truth. Is not like Manfred can be right about anything all the time.

Raven: Alright, then let's dig in deeper.

Judge: Very well! Please bring the witness into the courtroom.

Uncle who is really Yanni Yogi takes the stands again. What was Manfred up to this time?

Karma: Ladies and gentlemen of the court... I believe you all remember our witness. He lives in the boat rental shop on the lake, from where he witnessed the incident. In addition, he has currently lost memory of his name and identity.

Judge: Witness! Why did you run away yesterday?

Manfred objects of Yanni didn't run away, it was a big lie there.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* The witness was not running away, as he will now testify.

Raven: (Oh, please. They're both terrible liars.)

Judge: I-I see. Very well, please begin your testimony.

Yanni wakes up.

Uncle: Zzzz... mmph?

The testimony begins for Yanni to speak up.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- Why I Left Court –

(1)

Uncle: Er, I'm really sorry about just leaving yesterday like I did.

(2)

But, I wasn't running away or nothing.

(3)

I, uh, went to buy some food for Polly, see...

(4)

I figured I got nothing to do with this incident anyhow.

(5)

Er... I mean, I'd need one of those "motive" things, right? And I don't got one.

Uncle: So, my testimony yesterday stands as is.

Judge: Hmm... Very well. Let's begin the cross-examination, shall we?

Raven: Got it. Let's go, Phoenix.

Phoenix: This will be hard to squeeze out of. (He has to know his name! Yanni Yogi! You're Yanni Yogi and I'm going to prove it!)

CROSS EXAMINATION

- Why I Left Court –

(1)

Uncle: Er, I'm really sorry about just leaving yesterday like I did.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* I'd call what you did "running away," and not "just leaving." You heard Larry's testimony, and realized you were in danger!

Raven: He's right, Uncle Sir… Or is that what you like to be called as. You did run away.

Once again Manfred objects.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Now, Mr. Wright and woman, there's no need to rush to conclusions. As I said, the witness was not "running away." Listen to the testimony.

Raven was shaking for Manfred was looking at her, for Phoenix to stay close as possible.

Phoenix: Ignore him, Raven, I'm with you. (Oh man! he sure seems relaxed! In fact, they both do-von Karma and Yanni Yogi!)

(2)

Uncle: But, I wasn't running away or nothing.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Then why did you leave!?

Karma: *OBJECTION!* He's just about to say why! Is it so hard for you to just quietly listen when someone is talking!?

Raven: We are listening.

Karma: well, my dear. In life we need to hear more to know more instead of rushing so much at once.

Raven tries to hide in the anger as much as she could against Manfred.

Raven: (I know I have this feeling back then… Think, Raven, think!)

Phoenix: (If I sat quietly, Edgeworth would be guilty in three minutes!)

(3)

Uncle: I, uh, went to buy some food for Polly, see...

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Food...?

Uncle: Well, Polly is a bit of a gourmand, you see. She only eats these high-quality bird pellets from France. They only have them in the big pet shop downtown.

Phoenix: But you weren't arrested until this morning! Why didn't you go back to the caretaker's shack?

Raven felt bad for Polly.

Raven: No kidding. We had to bring Polly to the police station until they found you. Poor girl was lonely.

Yanni felt silly what he did to his pet bird/

Uncle: Er... well...I kind of got lost, you see.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* The witness has trouble remembering things sometimes. When the police apprehended him, he was on his way back to the shack!

Phoenix: (Yeah, right! Nice try von Karma! No one's going to believe that!)

Judge: Hmm... I see! So he was lost!

The Judge didn't get it at all.

Raven: Oh, come on!

Phoenix: (Please! Your Honor, come to your senses!)

Judge: Was it something I said?

(4)

Uncle: I figured I got nothing to do with this incident anyhow.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You've lost much of your memory, is that correct?

Uncle: Er... ayup, seems like it.

Phoenix: Then how could you know that you didn't have anything to do with this incident!

Uncle: Uh...

Raven: Ha! You would've said something then saying you didn't. But really you did, didn't you? Right, Phoenix?

Phoenix: Or... Or maybe you're lying about not having your memory, hmm? You know exactly who you are!

Karma: The witness has testified quite clearly that he has no memory of who he is. If you claim he's lying, then show the court proof!

Raven: Like we would lie!

Phoenix: (Grr...How am I supposed to prove what's going on in that old codger's head? That's impossible!)

Manfred knows he's going to win the case again.

Karma: Hmph! I'm glad you've come to your senses, Mr. Wright and woman. Very well, witness. Please continue.

(5)

Uncle: Er... I mean, I'd need one of those "motive" things, right? And I don't got one.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* How can you say you had no motive? I say you do! You had a grudge against Edgeworth and the victim, Robert Hammond! That's why you took revenge on them! Right?

Raven: Yeah! Like we said yesterday here, you killed Robert first to make it look like Edgeworth did it.

Uncle: Is that so, young lady?

Manfred objects.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Please don't make me repeat myself, Mr. Wright! This witness has no memory of anything beyond several years ago! He can't hold a grudge! It's impossible! You can see that for yourself too, woman, looks aren't everything in looking suspicious.

Raven types in something to find and fast.

Raven; Ah, Phoenix, any time now would be nice.

Phoenix: (I have to prove he's lying about his memory...Otherwise, it's going to be this same thing over and over until the trial ends! First things first, I have to prove this man is who he is! Do that and the motive will prove itself!)

Judge: Might I say something, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Yes...Yes, Your Honor?

Judge: You've been saying the same thing now over and over. You've been calling the witness's memory of the past or lack thereof into question. But, does this really have anything to do with the current case?

The Judge never knew about this until now about Yanni's fuzzy memories being all lies.

Phoenix: Of course, Your Honor. The witness has said he has "nothing to do with this case" and "no motive"...Both of these statements are lies!

Raven: Big time! We know who he really is!

People started questioning why all over the room for the Judge to keep things calm to hear more.

Judge: Order! Order! Mr. Wright! Ms. Strides! There is a serious problem with both your claims! Or... are you saying...Are you saying you know who this witness is!?

Raven: Yes! (Finally, we're getting somewhere.)

Phoenix: Of course, Your Honor!

Karma: Ho hoh! Now, this is interesting. I would like to know myself! So, who is he?

Phoenix: (Don't play dumb von Karma!)

Judge: Mr. Wright, please tell us this witness's name.

This was both Phoenix and Raven their chances to tell who Uncle really was.

***Yanni Yogi*******************************

Phoenix: His name is Yanni Yogi, a former court bailiff!

Raven: Sound familiar t you?

The Judge remembers the name and the case during the time.

Judge: ... Yogi...? That name seems familiar... Oh! Yanni Yogi! From the DL-6 Incident!

Raven: *BINGO!* You win a prize!

Phoenix: (I thought the judge would have heard of it... it was such a famous case.)

Judge: But, what does this mean?

Phoenix: Your Honor! If this man is Mr. Yogi, then he has a clear motive!

Raven tells the rest on what she could add up so far and the rest on her own.

Raven: What we thought he had brain damage after the elevator where Edgeworth when he was little and Gregory Edgeworth was sadly murder in from the Shadower's doing, meaning he knows everything about that day and something did happen to him that changed forever. All because of Robert's doing of the court. That's all we know so far, not to mention Yanni here was shooting like crazy the past few days to kill the Shadower. In other words he was saving us from danger in his area!

Phoenix did know about the shots of gun fire scaring the Shadower off.

Phoenix: (How did she know!?) Raven, you're that good! (Wish I knew that part sooner.)

Judge: Why is that so?

People were shock to hear for Manfred to object so quickly. How so? It looked like he was sweating up a bit.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Tsk tsk tsk... Jumping to conclusions again, Mr. Wright and woman! This man, this witness, is Yanni Yogi? Fascinating! However... How do you propose to prove this to the court?

Raven: He's got a point there. (For once.)

Phoenix: ...

Karma: Ha! So you admit it! This is a court of law, as you may recall. You need proof! And, allow me to repeat, once more, that the witness has lost his memory!

Phoenix: (This is it...I have to do this now! If I can't prove he's Yogi right here, right now... Then I've got nowhere else to go! Raven, this is where the going gets tough.)

Maya: Nick! How are you going to prove it!? How can you and Raven prove that he's Yanni Yogi?

Raven: He's knows what he's doing, Maya. Am I right?

Phoenix: Yes. It's okay. It's actually quite simple. Your Honor! Please take this man's fingerprints! Then, we'll compare them to the fingerprints on file for Yanni Yogi 15 years ago...

Raven pops them up for people to see and the Judge to look at.

Raven: What we have here is the autopsy folders between Yanni's fingerprints now to fifteen years ago shown during the case going on. It shows the shape does match up to the style pretty well.

Judge: I see... that makes sense.

Manfred didn't think so yet again.

Karma: Tsk tsk tsk!

Phoenix: Huh?

Raven: Now what?

Karma: I'm so very, very sorry, Mr. Wright. And you, woman, you were close. I'll give you a bit of credit for trying hard.

Phoenix: Wh-why?

Karma: The witness... has no fingerprints!

How so? Everyone in the whole world has and needs finger and other parts of the body their prints to be shown and checked on.

Phoenix: What? What!? No fingerprints!?

Raven: No way… How can that be!? Everyone has them!

Not for Yanni had a very good reason why his fingerprints cannot be shown too well.

Uncle: Er... you see, before I worked as a caretaker, I worked at a chemical plant. I burned my fingers working with the stuff. Ayup.

Raven: (Liar!) Afraid he's right on his own reasons.

Raven looked it being half true.

Phoenix: Wh-what! (Yogi, you sneak! You burned your fingerprints off to hide your past!)

Judge: Hmm...Well, if the witness has no fingerprints...I guess we will not be able to prove his identity.

Nothing was good to show from Raven's laptop on Yanni's prints to search on.

Raven: My laptop can't get a good check on any of Yanni's fingerprints at all!

Phoenix: (No...!)

Karma: Tsk tsk tsk... Well, what will you two do, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Uh...

Karma: Hmm? It seems that the case has been decided, no?

Raven slams the table hard in anger.

Raven: (You pig-!) Like hell we'll give up! (God, I hate this man so much.)

Raven and Phoenix can't give up on this yet.

Phoenix: (No! I know what happened! I know everything! So does Raven! I... I just can't prove it! But no... I can't let it end like this. I can't lose! Both of us can't lose! There has to be another way!)

Karma: There is no one who can testify as to who this witness is! No one!

Maya: Nick! Raven! What are we going to do!?

Phoenix: I didn't even consider that he might have erased his fingerprints... (What do I do!?)

Karma: Tsk tsk tsk... Well, Mr. Wright? Perhaps you'd like to cross-examine the parrot for a little comic relief, hmm?

Manfred laughs for Phoenix never thought that would come to mind by mistake can be useful.

Phoenix: (Yeah, yeah, very funny. You're a sore winner, von Karma... Wait a second... "Cross-examine the parrot"?)

Maya and Raven guess what Phoenix was already thinking about.

Maya: Wh-what is it, Nick? No... You're not going to...!?

Raven: No! It'll work! Phoenix, nice going! Tell them!

Maya: Really!?

Raven: It's our only chance we got.

Phoenix: It is crazy, but it just might work. Your Honor! The defense would like to take Mr. von Karma up on his proposal!

Judge: Take Mr. von Karma up?

Karma: On his... proposal?

Raven: Ah… Yours, you dummy.

Karma: Dummy!?

Phoenix: Exactly, Your Honor! I would like to cross-examine the witness's pet parrot!

Raven: So called Uncle's pet parrot, Polly.

People were like 'say what?' for it was a bit silly to ask Polly some questions.

Judge: O-order! Order! Uh... well, what do you think, Mr. von Karma?

Karma: Need you even ask!? This is a farce! I object!

Raven: Oh, no you don't!

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Wait a second! You were the one who suggested I cross-examine the parrot, von Karma! I have a right to do as you suggested!

They won't stop until they do.

Karma: Mmph...Well, if you're so desperate, then please, be my guest.

Phoenix: !

Raven: Is that it?

Karma: Of course, should you go through with this...And nothing comes of it, then I hope you're ready for the consequences.

Maya: Nick... this is crazy!

Karma: Well? Still want to go through with your little game!?

***Yes, I'm doing it************************

Like any of them will be backing down, they will get some answers from Polly to know a lot more from Yanni.

Phoenix: Let the parrot take the stand. I will cross-examine her, Your Honor.

Judge: ! Really? I mean… Really?

Manfred finds this whole thing to be a bit stupid.

Karma: This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!

Raven: I'll look up on Polly and Yanni's histories. With a little help from Code name: Black Wings to find out more. Let's go.

Phoenix: (von Karma's rigged every person's testimony, every piece of evidence...Except the parrot! She's our last chance! At least... I think so.)

Polly takes the stands next.

Judge: Bailiff! Bring in the parrot. That's... quite a bird. Please tell us your name?

Parrot: "..."

Judge: Name!

Parrot: "..."

Polly couldn't speak too much but a few words to learn.

Judge: The witness is ignoring me.

Raven: Ah, Your Honor, she'll talk just not raising your voice. No offense, just saying.

Phoenix: (It must hurt... to be ignored by a bird.)

Judge: Ahem. Very well, witness...Who is your owner? Please, er... testify for us.

Raven: (Uncle sir being Yanni is…)

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- Who Is Your Owner? –

Parrot: "..."

(1)

Parrot: "Hello! Hello!" *squawk*

(2)

"..."

A little that did for Polly to speak in court.

Judge: Hmm...Certainly the most concise testimony we've had so far. Very well, begin your cross-examination.

Phoenix: Right...

Raven: You got it.

Maya: What are you going to do, Nick?

Phoenix: ...I... I don't know! What do we do, Maya?

Maya: Hmm...

Raven: Let just try talking to Polly and we're good. Let's do this already!

CROSS EXAMINATION

- Who Is Your Owner? –

(1)

Parrot: "Hello! Hello!" *squawk*

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Witness! You can't just say "hello" and expect us to get anywhere! I want you to testify! Maya, you talk to her. R-right! Uh... What do I say?

So far the three of them weren't getting anywhere with Polly.

***"Have we forgotten something?"***********

Raven: We could make her say about he case. Say it, Maya.

Maya was confused at first for Phoenix to remind her again.

Phoenix: You know. (Remember... two days ago...)

She now remembers.

Maya: Pol-ly, Pol-ly. Have we forgotten something?

Parrot: *squawk* "Don't forget DL-6!" *squawk*

Phoenix: (If I can get Polly to say that here...! That will prove that the caretaker had something to do with DL-6!)

Maya: Um, Polly? Have we forgotten something?

Polly didn't say it the second time though.

Parrot: "..." "Hello! Hello!" *squawk*

Maya: ...! Th-that's not what you're supposed to say! Forgot! Something we forgot!

Parrot: "Hello! Hello!" *squawk*

Raven: Ah! She can say it at some points!? No fare!

Maya: Uh oh. It's not working, Nick! She won't say it!

Phoenix: (This is ridiculous! Why won't she say it!?)

Karma: Tsk tsk tsk... Something the matter, Mr. Wright?

Raven: Nothing wrong thank you very much!

Phoenix: (Wait... Don't tell me von Karma expected this! He couldn't have retrained the parrot... could he!? Did he train her not to respond when we asked if we'd forgotten anything!?)

Raven: Wait… What if…?

****Of course********************************

Soon Raven and Phoenix might got something big to use and show.

Phoenix: Yes it does!

Judge: !

Karma: Hah! Fascinating! You claim that the parrot's name will prove her owner's identity? Then show us this proof!

Raven: Yes! We believe we do, Manfred.

Maya: Nick! Raven! Don't you think you're taking the bluffing a little too far?

Raven: Time to get to work.

Raven uses her hacking skills and hacking with her goggles to go big on the DL-6 file of all the records it had so far. Something with Robert aiding Yanni to win a case to faking it which made Yanni lose almost everything by the cause of a false brain damage, the incident he got out of after being questioned of the elevator event, and naming his bird for there was a woman name Polly once, his fiancée.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* Phoenix, go ahead and show this to them.

Phoenix reads it for he and she know what to say next.

Phoenix: Let's get to the real matter at hand. Listen. We're not here to answer the question of "who is the caretaker." We're here to prove that he is Yanni Yogi! All we have to do is tie the name "Polly" to Yogi! Your Honor. The proof that the parrot's name reveals the caretaker's identity is... *TAKE THAT!*

The Judge looks at the files.

Judge: The DL-6 Case File?

Manfred won't allow it.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* That's quite a large file you have there! Which page is this "proof" on, then? Show us, or stop wasting our time!

Judge: Hmm... Very well. Mr. Wright and MS. Strides, please show us the page. Where in this file is the information connected to this parrot's name?

* * ***"Suspect Data"***************************

Raven: Not a problem.

Phoenix points it out.

Phoenix: It's on the "Suspect Data" page!

Judge:...?

Phoenix: This page has all the information about Yanni Yogi! Right after he was arrested, his fiancée committed suicide, see?

The Judge sees the part in the page.

Judge: Hmm... Indeed, it does say that, yes.

Phoenix: What was his fiancée's name?

Judge: "Polly Jenkins"... "Polly"!

Raven: *BINGO!*

Phoenix: Exactly, Your Honor! He remembered the name of his fiancée who committed suicide. That's why he named his parrot after her!

Judge: I see! I guess that is possible.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Bah! A mere coincidence, that's all! My granddaughter has a dog she calls "Phoenix." Well, Mr. Phoenix Wright? Does this make you my granddaughter's fiancée!? She's only seven years old!

Raven: (What is he going on about now?)

Judge: Hmm... Indeed. Alone, it is a little weak for evidence in a murder trial. We would need some other corroborating evidence...

Raven: More clue?

Phoenix: (Where am I going to find that!?)

Maya: Nick! We're getting closer! One more! If we can just get one more piece of evidence...!

Phoenix: (Right... but what?)

Karma: Hmph!

Judge: Very well, witness. You may continue.

The next to ask might be good to tell Polly the number s to the safe.

***"What's the safe number?"****************

Phoenix: (Maybe I'll get her to say the number of that safe...)

Raven: Safe numbers… Of course!

Maya: Huh? The safe? Why?

Phoenix: Let's just try to get her to say anything, okay?

Maya talks to Polly to speak again.

Maya: Polly! What was the number of the safe in the shack?

Parrot: "1228... 1228..."

The Judge wanted to know more from it.

Judge: ... My, what a reckless parrot. Well, Mr. Wright? You aren't claiming that this number has something to do with the caretaker?

Very important indeed.

* ***Actually, it does************************

Phoenix: Actually it does! That's why I had her say it!

Karma: Hah! Ridiculous! How can the number to a safe tell us who the caretaker is? Show us your proof! What could possibly link this number to the caretaker's true identity!?

Raven: Phoenix, show the file again. For a more closer look.

Phoenix: Then here goes nothing. *TAKE THAT!*

Karma: The DL-6 Case File? What is this obsession you have with that case?

Judge: Mr. Wright. Where in this file is something relating to that safe number?

* * ***"Case Summary"***************************

Raven looks at the file again to have a closer look.

Raven: Let's see… Date, the day of the case, Yanni's safe code… *GOT YOU NOW!* Right here.

Phoenix: It's on the "Case Summary" page!

Judge: The Case... Summary?

Phoenix: Specifically, the date on which the DL-6 Incident occurred!

Raven: Right on the dot.

Judge: The date of the incident? December 28...? Why, that's today's date. Fifteen years ago!

Phoenix: And the number on that safe is 1228!

Raven: That's December the 28th from 2001!

Judge: Ah!

Another shocking twist about it.

Phoenix: He used the date of the DL-6 Incident as the number for his safe, Your Honor! That's how important that date was to him!

Judge: I see... It certainly is an interesting coincidence. People often do set their secret numbers to dates.

Manfred tries to stop it.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Bah! This is not tangible proof! I set my ATM card's number to "0001" because I'm number one! This has nothing to do with a date! Nothing! Hmm... Indeed. Alone, it is a little weak for evidence in a murder trial.

Judge: We would need some other corroborating evidence...

Raven: Then let's ask Polly here the second part, shall we?

Continuing with Polly's testimonies…

(2)

Parrot: "..."

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Witness, you're here to speak! You must speak to me!

Parrot: "..."

Karma: Frankly, I can't believe that you're speaking to the parrot.

Raven: Just suck it up already.

Maya: W-well...I guess we should try to get some information out of her! We need to show the judge that her owner is Mr. Yogi!

That's all they could get out of Polly so far.

Judge: That's enough! I think we've reached a conclusion here.

Karma: This is a mere coincidence, that's all!

Judge: True, that is a possibility. However, two coincidences at the same time seems more like a "pattern" to me.

But not on the Judge' watch to know more.

Karma: Wh... What are you saying!?

Judge: Summon the caretaker of the boat shop. Immediately!

Getting back to Yanni on the stand once again, by the look of Manfred's face doesn't look to happy for Raven to notices.

Raven: (Huh? Why is Manfred freaking out Yanni to speak again? Wait! Yanni looks serious! Then that means-!?)

Raven sees Yanni head down meaning it was all an acted for the truth to finally come out thanks to Polly's help.

Judge: Witness... Tell us your name.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Wait! This witness, he doesn't remember...

Yanni finally speaks up.

Uncle: No... It's okay.

Phoenix: ...!

Raven: I knew it!

Uncle: I've accomplished what I wanted to do. I'm done.

Maya: Nick! Raven! He looks totally different!

Raven: So you finally show you true colors, huh Yanni? Good for you.

Phoenix: This is the real Yogi, I think. Finally. He's been acting feeble to hide his true identity. Acting... for 15 years!

Judge: W-well...! Let me ask you again. Please state your name for the court!

Yogi: My name... is Yanni Yogi. 15 years ago, I served as a bailiff in this very court.

Everyone was surprise to hear and see the person from fifteen years ago of the case and looking well for so long.

Judge: Order! Order! Yanni Yogi! So was it you who killed Robert Hammond... And tried to frame Miles Edgeworth for his death?

Raven: (Figures…) So why did you do it? I'll get down to the real deal afterwards.

Yanni tells them everything.

Yogi: ... Yes. It was me. I did it... They put me on the witness stand 15 years ago... Robert Hammond... he said I was mentally unsound. He told me it would make me innocent. Get me off the hook. So... I pretended to have brain damage... I was innocent, really! But he didn't believe me! We won the trial... But I lost everything. I lost my job, my fiancée, my social standing…...Then, this year, 15 years later... A package arrived. It was a letter... and a pistol. The plan was written out in careful detail. It was a plan for me to take my revenge on the people who ruined my life. I didn't care who had sent it. I thought this was my chance, after 15 years, this was it! Finally, a chance to have my revenge on Robert Hammond and Miles Edgeworth... I have no regrets.

Raven: So that's why the Shadower stood by silently. It was a set up! (And Manfred was waiting for it too!)

Judge: W-wait a moment! Revenge... against Miles Edgeworth? What do you mean?

Yogi: I'm not at liberty to speak on that matter. Why don't you ask Mr. Edgeworth yourself? Anyway, I admit it; I was the one who killed Robert Hammond. Also… I was shooting the Shadower. I was protecting Kevin, Meg, and their young friend from any danger, as well as Polly and me.

Polly: *squawk!*

Raven: But why?

Yanni smiles.

Yogi: I guess you three were the only ones who cared about me and reminded me of the people I use to know back then, I miss that life. I hope you do find the killer to stop, Raven, for yours and Edgeworth's sake you do. I'm out. But please get anyone to contact my friends back home to take over the restaurant and Polly.

Raven agrees to it.

Raven: Will do. (Thank you for saving us more than once, Yanni Yogi.)

Yogi: Then I thank you for it. Good-bye. I'm glad I can put this awful past behind me at last. Okay, boys. Take me away.

Yanni was hand cuffed and taken to prison only to go out with a smile after so many years remembering.

Raven: Now to explain what happen…

Exactly 15 years ago, Yanni Yogi was the suspect in the murder of Gregory Edgeworth, thanks to Misty Fey, but was found innocent. Before he was put on the stand, Robert Hammond told him to _act_ like he was mentally unsound, because he didn't believe that Yogi was innocent. Although he won, Yogi lost everything — his job, his social standing, evens his fiancée. He then moved to a nearby boat shop, and took the guise of a confused and forgetful old man.

15 years later, a letter arrived from an anonymous source (Manfred von Karma) that told Yogi he had a chance to get revenge. Yogi then did exactly what the letter instructed.

Yogi called Robert Hammond to his boat rental shop, and on Christmas Eve night, at 11:50 PM, he fired a gun at Hammond, killing him.

Outside at the same time, Larry Butz, who had just found his Steel Samurai balloon, which he'd lost the week prior due to his shenanigans, was just at the dock ready to go home when he heard a loud bang, over his loud earphones.

Yogi then proceeded to put Hammond's clothes on. He then met with Edgeworth (who didn't recognize Yogi/Hammond) and took him out on the lake in a boat. At 12:15 AM, just after midnight, Yogi fired the gun to ensure that there was a witness watching.

That witness was Lotta Hart, who was in fact at Gourd Lake to see a mythical creature named Gourdy, which was actually Larry's Steel Samurai balloon. Her sound-sensitive camera caught the moment of the shot, and the moment of the shot 25 minutes earlier, which was at the boat shop, while no one was in the lake.

Yogi then fired again, and dropped the gun, falling into the lake to make it look like he had been shot. He then proceeded to swim back to shore where he put the clothes back on Hammond's body, which he threw out into the water. Later, the body was found, and Edgeworth was put under arrest.

Raven: And there you go.

Which leaves to one thing left…

Judge: von Karma... Where is Mr. Yogi?

Manfred wasn't so happy he lost, or did he really?

Karma: Under arrest, Your Honor. I saw no room for error in his confession.

Judge: Then... the defendant, Miles Edgeworth is...

Karma: Innocent. In this case, at least.

Judge: Hmm. Very well. Will the defendant please take the stand?

Now Edgeworth takes the stands.

Judge: There are a few mysteries left unsolved. Still, you are cleared of suspicion for this particular case. So I would like to pass judgment on the murder of Mr. Robert Hammond. Any objections?

Phoenix: ...

Edgeworth: ...

Karma: ...

It looks like Manfred isn't fighting back nor was Edgeworth saying anything. A bit too weird going on.

Raven: Something's wrong here.

Phoenix: (I don't believe it! Why isn't von Karma saying anything?)

Judge: Very well. This court finds the defendant, Mr. Miles Edgeworth...

*Not Guilty!*

Judge: That is all. The court is adjourned!

Before the Judge could confirm it, Edgeworth stops him in time.

?: *OBJECTION!*

Judge: D-did someone just say "objection"?

Not Manfred this time, though he was smiling to let that part happen and do the rest his way again.

Phoenix: (It wasn't von Karma...! Wait, but that means...) No... Edgeworth!?

Raven: No! He didn't…! He did!?

It was none other than Edgeworth himself.

Edgeworth: Your Honor. I object to your judgment.

Judge: Wh-what do you mean?

Edgeworth: I'm not innocent at all! As we have heard, Yanni Yogi killed Robert Hammond in revenge. But, revenge for what?

Maya: Nick! Edgeworth is trying to confess! He's going to say he's guilty! He's going to tell them he was the murderer in the DL-6 Incident! He's going to tell them he killed his own dad!

Phoenix: (Uh oh! What do I do?)

Raven: Stop him!

***Raise an objection***********************

Phoenix tries objecting to this matter.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* The judgment has already been passed! I object to Edgeworth's outburst...

Manfred now stops him.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Didn't something like this happen yesterday, too? I believe a certain witness raised an objection after a guilty verdict was passed.

Phoenix: (That would be Larry...)

Raven: You can't do that!

Karma: We can and we did, woman! Get use to it. We must hear this new statement! We must hear Miles Edgeworth!

Judge: He's right. We have a duty to hear Mr. Edgeworth out.

Edgeworth says on what he remembers a bit from his past being an awful ream of his for Raven didn't want it to happen.

Edgeworth: For fifteen years... I have had a recurring dream. A nightmare... it's only a nightmare. That's what I told myself. But now I know, it wasn't a dream. Yanni Yogi wasn't the killer.

Judge: You mean... in the incident where your father died?

Edgeworth: From the distance of the shot, it wasn't suicide, either. Everything was as clear as day. The murderer... The criminal in the DL-6 Incident... It was me! Your Honor! I confess my guilt! I am guilty for DL-6, the statute of limitations of which ends today! The culprit...is me!

Raven: No! Edgeworth! You didn't kill your father, Shadower did! I saw with my Dad fighting him and saving both my Mom and me from danger until Manfred and the others came to rescue you and Yanni because of the killer ran out.

Edgeworth: Stop, Raven!

Edgeworth was shaking like he cared anymore.

Edgeworth: I know, I get it. We're having trouble remembering because we both almost died! I remember about your Father stop showing himself in police base after the incident! Is because the case was hard to solve and whatever happen was threatening you and your family.

Raven: What…? (But its true.)

People were surprise to hear the truth about the case so far from two people

Judge: Order! Order! This is certainly unexpected! The defendant, declared innocent, is confessing to a different crime! A crime for which the statute of limitations runs out today! I'm not really sure how I should deal with this...

Karma: Bah! It's obvious. We hold a trial. Right here. Right now. We try this man for his crime of fifteen years ago!

Raven fights back at Manfred.

Raven: No!

Karma: Come again?

Raven: I said no! Your Honor, we can prove Edgeworth didn't do it. I know who the Shadower is!

People all gasped out loud almost in room.

Judge: You do?

Karma: What!?

Edgeworth: Impossible!

Maya: What!?

Phoenix: You do!? Raven!?

Raven think she knows and had to think to herself who it is by putting the pieces of the puzzle together real soon to save Edgeworth.

Raven: I do! Give Phoenix and I a chance, a five minute recess please? Pretty please?

Manfred goes along with it and so does the Judge who wishes to know more. What was going on in court today?

Judge: I think... I think I would like to take a five-minute recess. I agree with Ms. Strides in doing so. During this time, I will consider the appropriate course of action to take. Court is adjourned!

Raven: Alright, this give us the chance to shine. (I got to think. I can remember a little. For my Mom and Dad… I wish they were here for us.)

One case solved leaving the one fifteen years ago of the DL-6 not unless they can solve it on who shot Gregory being the Shadower and another Blue Swordfish member nearby in the building. Manfred washes his face to win the game his way again with many tricks to use, but looked so tired like for he had one hand holding his neck for some reason…

Day: December 28, 2:24 PM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2

Outside of the court room, Edgeworth really was all shaken up and scared to know his bad dreams is all too real. Phoenix, Maya, Raven, and Gumshoe wish to know why he was doing this to himself after winning the other case. So many things to learn about and fast for Raven must save her friend along with finding out who the Shadower is?

Raven: Edgeworth! What gives!?

Edgeworth: I'm sorry, Wright. I've just wasted all of your effort. You too, Raven, I don't think it was the killer.

Raven: Just give me a chance to find out. Please, Edgeworth!

Raven sounded serious for Edgeworth sees her not giving up like Phoenix saving his friend too.

Edgeworth: Raven…

Even Gumshoe was very shock to hear.

Gumshoe: ... Mr. Edgeworth...I just don't believe it, pal! I mean, you... kill your dad?

Edgeworth: Look! I get it! I didn't want to believe it myself, Detective! But... it's the truth. I deserve to be punished. Murder is murder, no matter what the circumstances.

Gumshoe: This is crazy! Just crazy!

Raven slaps Gumshoe in the face.

Raven: Calm down! And Edgeworth, we will get this! Lighten up!

Gumshoe: Ow… Kid.

Raven: Sorry, I'm upset about this too.

Maya: ...? Nick? What are you doing?

Phoenix was reading the records carefully Raven gave to him for she had them in her laptop as well.

Phoenix: Huh? Oh...I was just reading through the Court Record once more. I'm getting my case ready.

Raven: Me too.

Maya: Your case... for what?

Phoenix: Huh? Isn't it obvious? I'm going to prove that Miles Edgeworth is innocent. If Raven knows it and remembers finding out who killed his father and the identity of the Shadower… You know. We can win, we have to.

Raven: If Phoenix knows it, so do me.

It was hard to believe for Gumshoe to know if they could do it.

Gumshoe: ...! Wh-what are you talking about, pal! Kid!? He just admitted to it! He confessed that he did it! In court!

Phoenix: I'm sorry, Edgeworth. But I don't believe your "nightmare."

Edgeworth: Wh-what!?

Raven: You heard us! I know what I saw, I need to remember and fast!

Phoenix: It's just a dream. It's not real. The truth is right here in this Court Record. In any case, tighten your belts. The real fight is just beginning. I'll prove you're innocent. Trust me. Let's go, Raven. We're going to need everything for this one.

Raven got her skills and laptop with her goggles all good to go.

Raven: Ready whenever you are. We'll save you, Edgeworth.

They go back inside for the final showdown with Manfred begins in saving Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: W-Wright... Raven…

Day: December 28, 2:30 PM

Location: District Court Courtroom No. 3

The DL-6 Incident shall end here and now to being solved and hopefully Raven can remember her past so far… She remembers seeing the Shadower opening the elevator up where young Edgeworth, Gregory, and Yanni were trapped in, the killer was holding a gun, with young Raven seeing to scream, showing Manfred laughing and holding her Mother down, her Father fighting back, two gunshots, and one screamed for the Blue Swordfish killer takes a leave with blood left over, along with showing Robert and Bobby during the time too. What could they all mean?

Judge: Then, I would like to resume our trial.

Karma: Judge! Miles Edgeworth has admitted his own guilt. He has confessed his crime. Let us begin by hearing his testimony. Then, though pointless, let the defense do their cross-examining. The statute of limitations on the DL-6 Incident runs out today. Though it's unconventional for me, I'd like to run this one by the book.

Judge: I see. Does the defense have any objections?

Phoenix: No, Your Honor. (von Karma... you knew this was going to happen from the very beginning, didn't you!)

Raven: Not at all, we're good. (We will find the truth. Let's not forget you getting in trouble in person when we prove what you try to do to mean, sick freak.)

Judge: Very well. Will Miles Edgeworth take the stand?

Edgeworth once again takes the stand to speak.

Karma: Will the witness state his name and profession.

Edgeworth: Miles Edgeworth...I am a prosecuting attorney.

Karma: Mr. Edgeworth. Fifteen years ago, you mistakenly killed your father, Gregory Edgeworth. Is this correct?

Edgeworth had his hand holding his arm very tightly in fear and sadness he was in.

Edgeworth: ...It is correct.

Karma: Then testify about this matter to the court.

Raven: I know what you're thinking too, Phoenix, you found something. As for me, I'm starting to remember.

Phoenix: Good enough to hear. (When Edgeworth was telling me about his dream yesterday and Raven's past with it, I noticed something... One detail didn't quite fit. That will be the key... but only if I can get it to work!)

Maya prays for luck to happen.

Maya: Please...Please...

WITNESS TESTIMONY

- The DL-6 Incident –

(1)

Edgeworth: That day, I had gone to the courtroom to observe one of my father's trials.

(2)

As we went to leave, an earthquake struck, trapping us in the elevator.

(3)

My father and Mr. Yogi lost their composure, and began to argue.

(4)

Just then, something heavy fell at my feet.

(5)

I picked it up, and threw it at Mr. Yogi. I wanted them to stop fighting.

(6)

A moment later, there was a single gunshot, then a scream.

(7)

It was a terrible scream. I remember it to this day.

Edgeworth: That's all.

Judge: Hmm...And, until now, you thought this memory was a "dream"?

Edgeworth: We were stuck in that elevator for five hours. The oxygen in the elevator ran out, and I lost my memory of the events.

Karma: Bah! The same claim Mr. Yogi has made!

Raven: But what my father's last reports shown and says about the Shadower was there trying to kill the three, and fled after that.

Karma: My dear, I see your point. Your foolish father call for back up while fighting the mad man for him to escape and I vow to see justice the perfect way to him once he's capture. I don't see any point if you don't have any prove if he was there. I'm only speaking the truth.

Raven heard Manfred that he might be right, but how so? She doesn't want to believe in his words knowing he was there during the event and won against Gregory in the case.

Raven: Well… I'll make sure to remember. You'll see!

Manfred laughs as a joke.

Karma: Love to see you try.

Judge: Very well. Mr. Wright? Your cross-examination, please.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. (You tell him, Raven, we can do this.)

The final cross-examination and being a big one in this begins.

CROSS EXAMINATION

- The DL-6 Incident –

(1)

Edgeworth: That day, I had gone to the courtroom to observe one of my father's trials.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What was the trial your father was involved in on that day?

Raven: As in Gregory lost against Manfred in the case before the elevator thing?

Edgeworth having trouble remembering some of the parts about it.

Edgeworth: I don't remember things very clearly. Only two things... I know my father lost, and Mr. von Karma was the prosecuting attorney.

Raven checks it all out on her laptop.

Raven: He's telling the truth.

Judge: Mr. von Karma? You were handling that case?

Karma: It was fifteen years ago. I don't remember the details. Most of it I do, I never lose a case in my life and I'm not starting today. I will win.

Phoenix: Really? (That was when Edgeworth pointed out the problem in von Karma's evidence...)

Raven: And 'he's' telling the truth as …

(2)

Edgeworth: As we went to leave, an earthquake struck, trapping us in the elevator.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So, there were three people including yourself trapped in that elevator?

Edgeworth: Yes. Myself, my father, and Yanni Yogi. We were fine at first... But then as time passed, and no one came to help...

Raven: Yeah… During the time my Dad, my Mom, and I were hearing some people went missing. My Mom was keeping me company while my Dad went to go check it out.

Phoenix: One part of memory going well.

Raven's starting to remember little at a time. They have to keep on going for more with Edgeworth's testimony.

(3)

Edgeworth: My father and Mr. Yogi lost their composure, and began to argue.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What did you do then?

Edgeworth: I was a nine-year old boy at the time. What could I do? I was scared... Trembling, in the corner. But then...

Raven: My Dad saw the Shadower holding a gun about to shoot them; he did kill Gregory inside… It looked badly for my Dad had to take the killer down before others gotten hurt or die trying to, it was scary to watch. He told the killer to stop, but he wouldn't. So much struggle in a fight like that and that laugh of his! I heard two gunshots going off I thought my family were hit!

Raven was trying to calm herself down from remembering one painful memory at a time was hard to do. Edgeworth felt bad and so did Phoenix holding her.

Phoenix: It is scary to think about, Raven, believe me. You're doing great.

Raven: So far I guess.

(4)

Edgeworth: Just then, something heavy fell at my feet.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What was it?

Raven: It was a gun, wasn't it?

Edgeworth: Yes. A pistol. I assume it was the bailiff, Yanni Yogi's. The safety must have come off when it fell from his holster.

Raven checks on gun records with many different types listed.

Raven: It can happen on what type of gun it is, not heaviest but that weapon can still kill you. (The same gun the Shadower used too. At least that's what I'm remembering while my Dad had a hand gun being more powerful than the other one was.)

Karma: And you picked it up. What happened next?

(5)

Edgeworth: I picked it up, and threw it at Mr. Yogi. I wanted them to stop fighting.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Did you know it was a pistol when you threw it?

Edgeworth: I think I knew. I knew it was dangerous. But... the air was getting so thick. I panicked.

Raven: That can happened. Losing that much oxygen can mess with your mind without thinking clearly. Can be dangerous.

Karma: So, you're saying that you threw the pistol at Mr. Yogi.

Edgeworth: I was... in a daze.

Raven remembers more about the past that happened.

Raven: (Yeah… Edgeworth did throw it. I saw something flying inside while Dad was fighting off the Shadower with his gun drawn telling the killer to freeze he didn't and took out the pistol to fire… With two gunshots going off! That's when he attacked Dad, down and hurt badly he went after my Mom to cut her throat open. I came running at him; I saw red all over… Blood! It has to be… Then-! Crap! It's where he fled after my Dad stopped him and left. That's all I know. Where Manfred, Bobby, Robert, and all the cops came in to aid my Dad, us two lucky not to be really hurt, got Edgeworth and Yanni out… Leaving Gregory dead by Shadower's hands. I was right!)

Phoenix knows Raven remembered the best she could.

Phoenix: You did well, Raven, to think so hard.

Raven: I know. I'm fine. Please continue, Edgeworth. (There is a flaw. And what I said about who the Shadower is, I have feeling about.)

(6)

Edgeworth: A moment later, there was a single gunshot, then a scream.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* The gun fired once?

Raven remembers hearing two gunshots, not one.

Raven: (How can it be just one? I know I heard two gunshots going off.)

Edgeworth remembers a little as he could.

Edgeworth: Yes...I think... after I threw it, I lost consciousness. Since then... They've echoed in my head, every day. That gunshot and that horrible scream.

Phoenix: The scream... Ah, Raven? Get your mind on the laptop. Prove to us on the murder weapon on how many bullets were shot. Can you do that?

Raven got her gear on for the Black Wings to take effect.

Raven: Leave it to me, Phoenix! Code name: 'Black wings'! Lend me a hand with the murder weapon from the DL-6 case.

Raven digs in deep into the inside of the pistol hologram from her laptop carefully. Use from the DL-6 day with some dry up blood on the handle, and seeing how many bullets were in there being a pistol there were four left inside. Meaning two were shot being four out of six bullets.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* Phoenix, we hit the jackpot. Two shots is what the weapon's showing me on the old diagram clear as day.

Phoenix was amazed once again by Raven's work now to show it in court.

Phoenix: Then let's use this. *OBJECTION!* Are you sure you only heard one gunshot?

Edgeworth: Yes. I'm sure of that. I heard the shot, and the scream... Then everything faded. I was unconscious until the rescuers came.

Raven could tell Edgeworth couldn't remember the whole thing clearly.

Judge: I see...

Raven: (I don't blame him for not remembering too well. I do. He should be happy I remember how many shots were fired.) Something is weird about it.

Phoenix: That maybe the case. But that doesn't make sense! Look at this file one more time. This plainly contradicts the witness's testimony.

Manfred objects to this.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* You do enjoy dragging out that file, don't you? I don't accept this evidence! Unless... you can tell us what page it's on! Which page contradicts Miles Edgeworth's testimony?

Raven: If you look at it carefully, you'll know. Phoenix.

***"Victim Data"****************************

Raven hands Phoenix a file of the victim's data on what she got and for him to tell.

Phoenix: Look at the "Victim Data" in this file! It says it quite plainly: "the murder weapon was fired twice"! Miles Edgeworth only heard one gunshot! Yet, the murder weapon was fired twice for what Raven remembers hearing! The first shot was the accidental firing when the pistol was thrown. So... who fired the remaining shot!?

The Judge was surprise to hear.

Judge: Hmm...Was there, perhaps, another shooter who fired that second shot? Ms. Strides?

Raven: Well, the second shot… I Saw blood on the Shadower I think that was one or my Dad fired one.

Manfred finds this all to be nonsense.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Your Honor. As I'm sure you're aware...This incident occurred fifteen years ago. The evidence is dated...The pistol did fire twice. However, we do not know WHEN that second shot was fired. It might have been fired the day before the incident! Could've been fired from that woman's so called father of the cop back then trying to get the Shadower! What can he do without even aiming right? There is no proof that the second shot had anything to do with this incident!

Phoenix: (What...!)

Raven: You're kidding me!

Judge: Hmm... I see, I see. You do have a point. Mr. Wright? The murder weapon was fired twice, as we have heard. One of those shots was fired by the defendant, a boy at the time. Do you have any proof that the other shot fired had something to do with the case?

Raven holds Phoenix's hands for she knows by handing him the DL-6 photo.

Phoenix: Raven?

Raven: This was taken after being trapped in the elevator. Use it.

***Yes**************************************

Phoenix shows and tells it to the court.

Phoenix: Your Honor. I think I will be able to show you proof.

Raven: Right here!

The Judge looks at it leaving Manfred to be very shocked about when seeing it.

Karma: Wh-what!? Impossible!

Raven: (What's his deal? He's been like this lately…)

Judge: Now, now, Mr. von Karma. Save your surprise for after you've seen the evidence. Very well, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides. Show us your proof. Do you have evidence that the second firing of the pistol is related to this incident?

Phoenix: I think I do. Raven; look at the photo close up.

Raven: Time to shine, Black Wings.

Raven gets a better close up to the photo to see around what to find on it, there were parts of broken glass above the elevator next to the body. Must of but the first shot to hit the Shadower leaving the second one in killing Gregory.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* Right where the body is, Phoenix, you see anything?

Phoenix looks at it and sees what Raven was saying to him and showing to him.

Phoenix: Good eye, Raven. Now it's my turn. *TAKE THAT!* Look at this photograph.

The Judge looks at it for Raven to point out up close.

Judge: This is a photograph of the scene of the crime, fifteen years ago. I can see that the victim lying there is Gregory Edgeworth...

Raven: *BINGO!*

Phoenix: This proves the murder weapon was fired twice, at the time of the incident! This photo proves it!

Karma: ...

Judge: ...So, let me get this straight. This photo proves two shots were fired? Where?

The Judge was a bit confused about this whole thing still.

Phoenix: (Y-Your Honor, please... Please get a clue! Show the judge the contradiction in the photo!) Raven!

Raven looks at the photo again to see a bullet hole left inside the elevator.

Raven: I got something. By the looks of it… One hole left out meaning a gun was shot, so they must have found the bullet belonging to the weapon. On the door here!

Raven points it out on the photo for Phoenix to show it.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* As should be obvious, the contradiction is here.

Judge: I see... a bullet hole in the door...

Phoenix: Your Honor! Gregory Edgeworth was killed by a shot from the pistol! Yet, there is also a bullet hole in the elevator door! We also know that the murder weapon was fired twice! Thus... Someone other than Edgeworth fired that second shot!

Lots of craziness going on all over the room for others to hear and see too.

Judge: O-order! Order! Mr. Wright! What are you driving at?

Raven: All I remember is it did happen before my parents and my eyes from the Shadower. It proves that much, Your Honor!

Phoenix: It's very simple too, Your Honor. At the time of the incident, two shots were fired. One went into Gregory Edgeworth's heart. The other hit the elevator door. Remember that the defendant lost consciousness after the shot he fired rang out. In conclusion... We must agree that the second shot was fired by someone else!

Raven: First one killing Gregory, second one hitting the killer.

Judge: M-Mr. Wright! But who could that someone else be!?

Phoenix: The murderer, of course!

Raven: None other than the Shadower himself! (I still got to find out who in time…)

Manfred objects.

Karma: *OBJECTION!*... I knew I should have stepped in before your wild fantasies got out of hand. Mr. Wright and woman... Look once more at the DL-6 Incident case file. Look closely. Try the "Case Summary" page.

Phoenix: (The "Case Summary"...that's on page 1.)

Raven: What!?

Manfred shows on of the files on page.

Karma: Look what is written there! "Not a single clue was found on the scene."

Raven: But it's there on the photo!

Karma: It shows nothing was there afterwards, my dear.

Not good for Raven and Phoenix here.

Phoenix: ...! Not good.

Karma: If the pistol had indeed been fired two times...Then the other bullet would have been discovered on the scene!

Raven: Crap! He's right again!

Judge: He does have a point.

Karma: That second bullet has never been found! Why? Because the second bullet does not exist! The bullet that claimed Gregory Edgeworth's life was the one fired by his own son! That is the truth of this matter. The whole truth. It was undoubtedly something else that made that bullet hole in the door. The killer must of got hit from it but bounce out of his flesh. So simple!

Raven: Not true! (No! I know it was him, the Shadower!)

The Judge tries to keep things under control.

Judge: Order! I will have order!...Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides has proven one thing to us quite clearly... That the murder weapon was fired twice at the time of the incident. However! As Mr. von Karma says, the second bullet fired was not found. It is highly unlikely that the police merely overlooked this second bullet after Officer Strides fought off the injured Shadower. So, all we have is the single bullet fired. I'm afraid I have to discount the defense's claim.

Manfred knew that was coming in close to winning again.

Karma: Tsk tsk tsk...I praise the judge for his wisdom in this matter.

Raven: No! This can't be happening!

Raven and Phoenix were almost out of ideas.

Phoenix: (Gah! How did this happen!? I don't believe that the second bullet didn't exist! Was I wrong? Were we wrong? Have I been wrong about this whole incident?)

Maya tries to cheer the two up.

Maya: What are you doing, Nick!? Why aren't you raising an objection!?

Phoenix: ...I'm sorry, Maya.

Maya: What?

Phoenix: I... It looks like I was wrong.

Maya: Nick...?

Raven: He might be right… We got nothing else to save Edgeworth.

Phoenix: If the second bullet wasn't there, then all my conjectures are for nothing!

Maya: N-no...But you said you'd do it, Nick! Same thing goes to you too, Raven! You said you'd get Edgeworth declared innocent! You both did because you had a feeling he was!

Maya knows it, but nothing will come to mind for them.

Phoenix: ...I'm sorry...It's just, when I saw the photograph; I thought that two shots had been fired. I was so certain of it. I thought I'd won! I thought there was another person, someone else who fired the killing shot. But now... I was wrong to think it could be that simple. This case has stood unsolved for fifteen years!

Maya: Nick...

Raven: I wish I could remember more. Only then we can try to win.

Could this be the end?

Judge: Well, it seems that we have finally cleared up this incident. Only one bullet was found at the scene of the crime. That shot was fired by Miles Edgeworth.

Karma: Precisely.

Judge: I would like to ask one thing of Miles Edgeworth before passing my verdict. Have you been paying attention to the trial so far?

Edgeworth: Yes, Your Honor.

Judge: Do you have any objections?

Edgeworth: No... No, I do not.

Judge: So you killed your father, though that was not your intention?

Edgeworth: ...Yes, I did.

Not going well for Edgeworth.

Raven: Edgeworth, don't.

Maya: ...Oh no...He's confessing...

Judge: Very well. The statute of limitations on the murder of Gregory Edgeworth runs out today. Therefore, I must pronounce a verdict on the defendant today, right here...

Karma: Right now!

Judge: Indeed. Does anyone have any objections?

Phoenix: (I've been here before... It's just like my first day in court... There are so many things I know I should be saying... But my mind's gone blank; I can't find the words...)

Judge: Mr. Wright?

Raven soon had her head pounding like crazy again for she saw blood on Manfred's neck to his glove, the same from fifteen years ago for some reason. When her father fought the Shadower, from the two shoot outs, young Raven saving her mother's life, to blood coming out from the head, to the killer running away, Manfred's face, to Bobby seeing it all for Liam said to him to keep Raven and his wife Ellia safe from danger, and the screaming of pain. She now remembers it all that hurt her at first to let it all out what she heard her father said the night of the murder at the lake.

"**So you know the truth now, do you, Raven?" **

Raven: DAD!

Phoenix: Raven!

Raven was about to fall down f or both Maya and Phoenix to catch her in time, trying to get some air as a glass of water was given.

Maya: Here. Drink this.

Raven drinks and gets back up.

Phoenix: You had us worried, Raven. More to me.

Maya: What just happened!?

Raven: I… I remember now… All of it.

Good news for them.

Phoenix: You do? Tell us!

Raven: Okay, I have a feeling I know who the Shadower is too. He's here.

Maya freaks out to hide.

Maya: He is!? Where!?

Raven: Wait. I need you, Phoenix, to raise an objection. I think I know how we can find the second bullet. Leave the rest to me. Do it!

If Raven looked serious then Phoenix believes in her to object to this.

Phoenix: Alright. Let's give this another go.

***I have an objection**********************

Judge: Well, I'm glad Ms. Strides' alright. Now do you have any objection, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: (Oh, you bet I do.) *OBJECTION!* Your Honor! I... I object!

Karma: Tsk tsk tsk. Mr. Wright, on what grounds do you object, hmm?

Phoenix: Oof!

Maya: Nick...?

Phoenix: (I... I don't know! His case is perfect!)

Raven: Keep going! Keep goin!

Maya: Oh no...

Phoenix: Grah!...it must exist...the second bullet...!

Now that really got to Manfred hard.

Karma: Wh-what? What did you just say?

Maya: N-nothing!

Raven: He wasn't talking to you, Maya.

Phoenix: (The second bullet must exist? But where!?) ...Someone took it...

Judge: ...It seems waiting is not going to produce us any answers from Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Wait, Your Honor!

Raven: Just hear us out first.

Judge: Hmm?

Phoenix: I, uh...Th-the second bullet! It, uh, it exists!

Big twist there.

Judge: What!? But we've just heard proof that it did not exist!

Phoenix: I-I realize that, Your Honor. (I'm really grasping here!) I-it's just, someone took it from the scene of the crime! That's what happened!

Raven: Knowing the Shadower dodge a bullet, that has to be the only reason we can get.

Judge: But... Who!?

Phoenix: Th-th-the murderer!

Karma: *OBJECTION!* The murderer? Then tell us, just who is this "murderer"?

Phoenix: I'm... still thinking about that one.

Raven: Give us a minute! I almost had my head blown up from remembering!

Judge: Hmm...So the criminal took the second bullet? Why would he? Wait… Ms. Strides you remembered!?

Raven: Of course I do!

Phoenix: Huh? What was that, Your Honor?

Judge: First of all, how would he have found it? It's not easy to find a stray bullet, Mr. Wright! Was there some pressing need for the murderer to search for that bullet?

***The murderer didn't need it**************

It was too strange for the killer wouldn't known that from the start and didn't care about it.

Phoenix: (Why would the murderer have spent the time to look for that stray bullet...? I haven't got a clue!)

Raven: Well, must of went missing with the Shadower after the two shots.

Phoenix didn't know, he was getting confused more.

Judge: What's wrong, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Uh... Um...

Raven: Phoenix, please! Pull yourself together!

Phoenix: I'm thinking too!

Karma: Bah! The murderer had no reason to take that bullet! You don't want to admit it, but it's true!

Phoenix: Urk...had to take it… (Had to take it...? The murderer? What does that mean?)...you're thinking too normal...think crazy...don't think why the bullet was taken...think why the bullet HAD to be taken...

Phoenix was thinking hard in his head about it clearly.

Judge: Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Y-yes, Your Honor! (I have no idea what I'm doing...) U-uh, well, the murderer had no intention of taking the bullet from the scene. But... uh, the murderer HAD to take that bullet.

Raven: Literally. (Nice thinking, Phoenix!)

Judge: "Had to," Mr. Wright? What do you mean?

Phoenix: Well, for instance... (For instance WHAT!?) Uh, maybe the bullet, uh... hit the murderer?

Raven: I remember there were two shots fired. He came after my Mom and me, I stopped him to make him run off, by hitting him with a big heavy book. He bled so much to the head. That's all I know.

It makes sense where the two were getting at.

Judge: The bullet... hit the murderer?

Phoenix: J-just saying, for instance. I mean, if it hit you, you would have to take it with you, wouldn't you? It's not like you could perform surgery right there. Y-y'know?

Judge: ...

Karma: ...

Meaning whoever's the Shadower must still have the bullet from inside of them.

Raven: Phoenix! Now's not a time for hospital! This is now!

Phoenix: (Wait a second... I was just talking off the top of my head, but what if that's really what happened?) I didn't know!

Judge: Let me get this straight. So at the time of the murder, the murderer himself was shot? And he left with the second bullet still inside!? Thus leaving only one bullet at the scene of the crime?

Phoenix: Uh, yes... I guess that's how it would work, yes.

Raven: That has to be one.

Judge: But there's a problem with that! The other two people rescued from that elevator...Miles Edgeworth and Yanni Yogi were both unharmed! So that would mean...

Phoenix: The murderer came from outside, yes.

Raven: Leaving the Shadower to push my Dad away when he tried to stop him. Then try killing Gregory for the other shot to be hitting him.

Phoenix tries to say the rest on what he could think of and from Raven's memories of it.

Phoenix: The two men fight inside the elevator. Trying to stop them, the boy picks up the pistol at his feet and throws it. The pistol discharges, and the bullet. The bullet goes through the elevator door and hits the murderer outside! The boy loses consciousness... Then the murderer opens the elevator door and sees the men inside...

Raven: That was… Really good, Phoenix. (Not bad.)

Judge: Hmm. Mr. Wright. You are truly the most unpredictable defense attorney I've ever known. I can tell you're grasping, yet I cannot deny the possibility of what you say. And you, Ms. Strides, I do hope you know who the killer really is by now.

Manfred tries stopping them.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* What are you saying! Deny it! Deny it! No one involved with the incident was wounded! There was no "murderer"!

Judge: Hmm...

Phoenix: (No one was wounded at the time of the incident... He's right. I can't think of anyone...)

Raven: Think, Raven! Those memories known who it is…!

Phoenix wishes he knew someone let alone it was harder for Raven to think.

That where Maya thought of something to say.

Maya: Hey, Nick. Raven.

Phoenix: Huh?

Raven: What is it?

Maya: I just thought of something really crazy.

Phoenix: Crazy?

Raven: Crazy like what?

Maya: Remember what Mr. Grossberg said yesterday?

Flashback when the three talk to Grossberg the other day…

Grossberg: Gregory Edgeworth dealt a blow to his perfect trial record.

Maya: Wow.

Grossberg: It must have been quite a shock for von Karma. He took a vacation for several months after that, you see. Yes, an unusual event for the man. That was the first, and the last vacation he's taken in his many years of prosecuting.

End of flashback…

Maya: What if von Karma didn't take that vacation because of shock...

Phoenix: But took it because he was injured!

Maya: This would mean...

Phoenix: It could only mean one thing!

Raven: (This could mean…!) What happen with my Mom and Dad during the time we left when the Blue Swordfish members try to kill us, Bobby was giving us the dirt to ruin my Dad's career, he comes to the scene learning about the killer, and was covered in blood… It can't be! Meaning…! (I thought I had a feeling!)

Maya: He was the murderer in the DL-6 Incident!

Phoenix: He was the man who shot Gregory Edgeworth!

Maya: It was... von Karma!

Phoenix: (Oh man!)

Raven: And that… He's the Shadower!

Phoenix: What!?

Maya: Okay! I didn't know about that part!

Raven remembers for the laugh and the blood was Manfred's himself and the Shadower, meaning what he told Cody to do about Bobby before he was caught to Lotta's stories make sense.

Raven: Maya, I don't know what we do without you. Thank you for helping us remember everything. (But more thanks goes to Grossberg.)

Maya: You mean, I helped…?

Judge: Something wrong, Mr. Wright? You seem... dazed. Ms. Strides…?

Phoenix got back to business.

Phoenix: Uh, n-no, Your Honor.

Judge: Well? You have indicated the possibility that the murderer came from outside. Can you give us the name of your suspect?

Phoenix: (Uh oh. Should I come out and say it now!?)

Raven: Let's do it. I will tell how I figure out whom. Come on, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Alright. Let's do this. For Edgeworth.

***Say it now*******************************

It was all or nothing… Phoenix must say it and Raven must remember it all on what, how, and why Manfred's the Shadower in killing Gregory.

Phoenix: Your Honor! There is a suspect... one lone suspect!

Raven: And the Shadower himself in this room!

Karma: ...

Manfred stays quiet leaving some people to panic all over.

Raven: RELAX! He's not going anywhere; we got Mr. Detective and his men this time.

Gumshoe: Just say the word, kid.

Judge: Well, this is certainly interesting news. Very well, Mr. Wright. Who is your suspect?

Phoenix had trouble saying it being all nervous.

Phoenix: V-V-V... (Urk! My h-hands are shaking!)

Judge: V-what?

Phoenix: von Karma!

Raven points it out at Manfred's face.

Raven: You! You're the Shadower, Manfred! I remembered!

Edgeworth: von Karma!?

Karma: ...

Edgeworth and the Judge were very surprise too.

Judge: ... You mean, THE von Karma? The prosecutor? Sitting right there?

Karma: Bah.

Judge: You... don't object?

This was new for Manfred to hiding it.

Karma: Hmph. I see no need. Why honor this ridiculous outburst with my objection?

Raven: There's a good reason why you did this and what happen for many years later. Had something to do between you being the killer and ruining my family's life with your sick gang.

Phoenix: And it's because you took a vacation for several months starting the day after the incident! Yet you pride yourself on a perfect record! Why would you take such a long vacation without any reason!?

Karma: So you're claiming that I took a vacation to heal my "injury" from the incident? Fascinating! Prove it. I would have needed surgery, no? Where did I go under the knife at, Mr. Wright? Bring the doctor that operated on me! Have him testify!

Phoenix: Urk...

Maya: Nick! Let's find out who this doctor is!

Raven: What now?

Edgeworth knows there was no point to doing that.

Edgeworth: It's no use.

Phoenix: E-Edgeworth!?

Edgeworth: I know von Karma. Perhaps too well. He's perfect. He wouldn't leave clues. He probably didn't undergo surgery. That would leave a doctor as a witness.

Phoenix: (Grr... Nobody's that perfect!)

Raven: No doctor, no nothing… We can't just give up!

Maya: So... so what, Nick? Did von Karma pull the bullet out by himself!? That's insane!

Raven: No. Too dangerous to do yourself.

Taking a bullet out of you on your own is dangerous to do.

Phoenix: No... He couldn't have. You can't just pull bullets out of yourself!... (Wait... What does that mean...? That bullet has to be somewhere! But... where?)

Karma: Tsk tsk tsk... Well, Mr. Wright and woman! Can you two produce evidence to prove that I was shot?

***Show evidence****************************

Raven thought of something crazy to do.

Raven: Phoenix I got it. Mr. Detective, lend us the item we used. Please?

Gumshoe brought it along just in case and lends it to them.

Gumshoe: Be happy. I thought that would be useful to show again.

Phoenix: (A metal… Oh, I get it!) Alright, von Karma, I'll prove it. And I'll even use evidence... I know how you like it so much.

Karma: Wh-what!?

Phoenix shows the metal detector to the people.

Phoenix: The evidence that proves von Karma was shot is...! *TAKE THAT!* von Karma is perfect... He wouldn't risk surgery, leaving an evidence trail. So then, I ask, where is that bullet now? I think it unlikely that von Karma performed surgery on himself!

Judge: ...! You... you don't mean!

Phoenix: I do. There is a possibility that the bullet is still inside von Karma!

Raven: With this will prove if Manfred has it in him!

Judge: I-is that even possible? For all these years!?

Phoenix: Well, there's one way to find out. We could use this metal detector! Well, von Karma? I'm going to run this over you, and see what we find.

Manfred really freaks out about it to object, not this time.

Karma: *OBJECTION!*... I... refuse!

Judge: Y-you refuse...!? But, refusing this means...You acknowledge that the bullet is still inside you? Order! Order! Order!

The Judge wants the two to use it on Manfred.

Phoenix: Your Honor! The defense requests that we be allowed to use the metal detector!

Raven: Right here, right now.

Karma: *OBJECTION!* Judge! I call for a suspension of this trial! This is an invasion of privacy!

Phoenix tries fighting back.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* The statute of limitations runs out on this case today! It was you who said we had to end it right here, right now! This will prove you're the Shadower and the murderer of Gregory Edgeworth!

Raven: Ha! He's freaking out, Phoenix.

Karma: Mm... mmmph!

Manfred was really freaking out not wanting to do it.

Judge: Enough! I permit the use of the metal detector. Mr. von Karma, you will submit yourself to testing!

Maya: Nick! What does this mean...?

Phoenix: I don't know... but we have to give it a shot! Raven!

Raven: Aim and fire!

The metal detector goes off like crazy next to Manfred.

*beep* *beep* *beeeeeep*

Phoenix: (It reacted! Something's inside his right shoulder! The bullet!)

Raven remembers.

Raven: Yeah! It was the impact of me hitting the head which Manfred being the Shadower moved his shoulder to far where he got shot… Blood came out! So it was you!

Showing prove that Manfred did it and had the bullet still stuck within his body.

Phoenix: ...Mr. von Karma...?

Edgeworth: ...You! It was you!

Edgeworth begins to remember too and Manfred still refuses to speak about it.

Karma: ...I was afraid this would happen. And so, I remained silent.

Phoenix: ...?

Karma: Indeed, there is a bullet in my shoulder. However... it has nothing to do with this incident! How could I be the Shadower!?

Phoenix: What!?

Raven: Oh, give me a break! It's all the prove we had to know that you did it! Admit the guilty like an adult!

What was he up to this time?

Karma: I was shot in the shoulder long before the DL-6 Incident! I claim that the bullet in my shoulder has no relation to DL-6!

Judge: B-but, Mr. von Karma! Can you prove that?

Karma: "Prove"? I have no obligation to prove anything! It is you who must prove something here, Mr. Wright! Not I. Get it, woman?

Judge: M-Mr. Wright? MS. Strides? Well? Can you two prove it? Can you prove that the bullet in von Karma's shoulder was from DL-6?

Karma: Of course they can't! You don't have any of the DL-6 evidence! Nor the Shadower's identity!

Phoenix: (That's because you took it out of the Records Room yesterday!)

It was hard since Manfred took the records and evidences from Phoenix yesterday.

Karma: With no proof, you cannot convict me of any crime! So sorry, Mr. Wright.

Raven: Really? That all you had to say?

Manfred was confused, for Phoenix and Raven haven't given up yet.

Phoenix: No... I'm the one who's sorry, Mr. von Karma.

Karma: Wh-what!?

Phoenix: You were close... one day away from freedom. You see... I have proof!

Karma: Wh-what!?

Raven pulls it out the bullet Maya got out of Manfred's pocket after saving her life from him.

Raven: It's all right here.

Maya: A bullet? But how?

Raven: I'll tell you later, Maya. Phoenix, use it!

Phoenix: Who would have thought you would have dug your own grave trying to convict Edgeworth! I can link that bullet in your shoulder to the DL-6 Incident...And here's my final proof! *TAKE THAT!*

Phoenix shows the bullet piece to everyone.

Raven: The one Edgeworth accidentally shot at Manfred as he shot his father.

Judge: Th-that's...A bullet?

Now Manfred really loses it.

Karma: Where did you get that!?

Raven: Ha! *GOT YOU NOW!*

Phoenix: This is the bullet used in the DL-6 Incident. This was taken from the heart of the victim, Mr. Gregory Edgeworth. The bullet is preserved quite nicely, with all the ballistic markings intact.

Edgeworth: Ballistic markings...

Phoenix: You may recall the term. It came up in the first trial, two days ago.

Raven: Look at it carefully, Your Honor.

The Judge looks at the evidences for he understood.

Judge: Ballistic markings are the fingerprints of a weapon. All bullets fired from a gun are marked with that weapon's unique pattern. By examining the markings, you can tell which weapon fired the bullet. It's quite accurate.

Raven: And that's not all… Tel them, Phoenix.

Raven hands Phoenix some papers on what happen after adding the puzzle together.

Phoenix: We have two bullets in our possession. One, the bullet removed from Gregory Edgeworth's heart. The other, Mr. von Karma, is the bullet buried in your shoulder. We could analyze both bullets...Then, if the markings matched...We would know that both bullets had been fired from the same gun! The very same pistol... in other words, the murder weapon that killed Gregory Edgeworth? For Manfred von Karma being the murder of the Shadower himself!

Manfred got mad to holding it in.

Karma: Mmmph... mmmph!

Raven: Ah, what's wrong? Afraid to admit it? It's okay to tell the truth because it does hurt you from holding it in.

Phoenix: Mr. von Karma? You will let us remove the bullet from your shoulder. Then we'll compare the ballistic markings to those on this bullet...And solve this case once and for all! Well, Mr. von Karma!?

Manfred snaps finally to screams out in his anger.

Karma: Mmmrrrrrrgggh! Uuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Uaaaaarrrr... aaa... oooh. Worrrrrrrggg... aaa... oooooh...

Also both Edgeworth and Raven remembering him being the killer on that day.

Raven: Ha! Also that scream you made now is the same you did twice for me to remember the voice! Right, Edgeworth? You should remember it too.

Edgeworth: That's right… That scream...I've heard that scream before...Wait... I know! You are the Shadower!

Another flashback on what happen with young Edgeworth in the elevator…How it all happened when he, Yanni, and Gregory were trapped. Liam heard a noise to get some help and telling his wife Ellia to keep an eye on young Raven where they were standing, it was hard. Yanni was losing his mind due to thin air left inside as Gregory was staying by Edgeworth's side.

"H-help! I can't breathe!"

"Quiet! I said quiet! You're not making this any easier!"

"Stop breathing my air! I'll... I'll stop you!"

"Stop breathing my aaaaair!"

Yanni started attacking Gregory for Edgeworth to see and the pistol gun to drop next to him to use, where Manfred dress as the Shadower comes in to fight off Liam out cold. Opening the elevator door to shoot Gregory dead as Ellia and Raven cried in horror. Also Edgeworth use the gun to save his father.

(Get away...! Get away from my father!)

The gun goes off first hitting Manfred to the shoulder leaving the bullet stuck inside being very painful to scream out.

*BANG*

Uuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

Edgeworth was out cold and so was Yanni leaving Manfred to shoot Gregory to the heart and leave as he tried to use Ellia as a human shield. Until Raven came and use a book to hitting him on the head to weaken him and saving her mother's life to get away in time. Bleeding so much from putting so much pressure and moving it the wrong way; Manfred was bleeding to hide the costume in time for Bobby t see it all and Liam to fighting back but didn't see his face so well. Only to knock Raven out cold to the floor after a hit to the face to forget. Soon Bobby got the dirt for Liam told him to keep his daughter safe the most. As Edgeworth woke up to learn his father was killed and Yanni to have the case involving Misty's false work 'but being real', Manfred acted like he wanted to get the killer and soon took a long vacation only to plan his revenge on what Gregory did in saying he's doing it wrong to hate losing of his perfection. Bobby told Manfred that he can get his life back, having no choice but for those two in being a Swordfish member to getting Liam out after saving Ellia and Raven to escape. That was how Manfred became the Shadower after solving the case of one man being one that Gregory lost too becoming the DL-6 case that Liam Strider was unable to solve and was on the run for in warning Raven the danger that night. End of flashback…

Raven: It made sense now… All of t. Because of you ruining both our lives, Manfred von Karma!

Edgeworth: It's that scream I heard in the elevator! Fifteen years ago... von Karma! It was you who screamed!

Judge: Mr. von Karma?

Manfred let it all out.

Karma: Wooorrrrrrroooorgggh.

Eh...Edgewoooooorrth...Ehh...Edgewoooooorrth... Woman!Only...you would... dare...defy me...! So... it was you! You and your father are my curse! Your father shamed me with a penalty on my record! And you... you left a scar on my shoulder that would never fade! I... I'll bury you! I'll bury you with my bare hands! Death! Death! And you…! I hated from your father getting into my business! He the woman of my dreams! My ex cheating on me on the man who was the Shadower she loved to leave me and get herself arrested! I wanted him gone, I wanted it! So I became him! Those two should've died from the other members of the Blue Swordfish; I had no choice to get my perfect line of work back! I thought I would use Raven on my side to win for now on! But she refuses! But him and Gregory, I'll never forgive! I did got myself and others to get you out of the house though we thought we killed Liam, he escape looking bad leaving his wife left unknown and you working for the likes of Mr. Poster! That traitor!

Fifteen years earlier... The chief heard about the last case for his wife cheating on Manfred with a man being the first Shadower. Though he won and got him and her to jail f or the rest of their lives, he got in trouble what he did to Gregory to tell Liam to report. Thinking this ruined his life forever in his perfection happening one time only, being no big deal at all.

Karma: Mr. Chief Prosecutor... I am sorry.

Chief: von Karma! It's not like you to make this kind of error... I never would have thought that Edgeworth would be the one to catch you. I heard it all thanks to Officer Strides.

Karma: I... was careless.

Chief: I'm sorry, but you will have to be penalized. I've covered for you in the past, but not this time.

Karma: ...! Edgeworth!

Raven tells the rest how she knows Manfred's the second Shadower to be.

Raven: If I may tell the court how I know besides what Edgeworth and I remembered how Manfred did it in being the second Shadower? You Honor, may I speak?

Judge: I'll allow it.

Raven shows everyone while telling about it on her laptop.

Raven: So you all know the reason why he did it and came to be. Now for the clues… The two strange pieces of the blue parts left on the ground? They were part of the gem belonging to Manfred's rare cane he carries around knowing it's really, it can chip up a little at a time with strong force. With a scent of man cologne he always wore so much was the same when he grabbed me and another when he touched my hair. Yeah, he's a sick perfect who tried rapping me and hurting Phoenix and Maya for stealing evidences! Also he had a neck covered in blood to bleed out because I hit him with a taster stunning him; the same spot where he was shot by Edgeworth while still bleeding he hid the costume in the park rivers thinking he drown and bled to death. Nope. Missile could know he got to the station on the files before changing for the other cop to notices. Wanted us to look like it. The wiring none see through was good to use a machine to set a handmade bomb on the glass on good timing once, the same with the smoke bomb to make his escape, and hiding his voice using the speaker box he did the same with from fifteen years ago. Also the other time trying to get my parents and I out of the house, leaving my Dad to save us. He came to warn me about it. Leaving Bobby hiring you without you going over board from the deal since the Blue Swordfish members made you a killer nickname to The Shadower, the second one. You killed a lot of animals as a warning and following me, so mess up! Also leaving the package for Yanni to kill Robert who was witness to that case to blaming Edgeworth afterwards… The same goes for the gloves you use cover in blood not to forget the pain! Right, Mr. Detective?

Gumshoe spoke next.

Gumshoe: It's true. The same cologne with the hair piece and much jewelry he wore matched up back at the labs. Also the same gloves matched the killer as it did for von Karma here.

Raven: But that's not all. Lotta! Cody! Larry! Speak up! What else did you guys know about Manfred being the Shadower?

Cody spoke to show the Judge and everyone photos he got, Raven called him to follow Bobby to see what he was up to and tip the police about it later.

Judge: Is this Bobby plotting with von Karma in the alley?

Cody: Yes, sir! Raven told me that Bobby was hiding very low and called me to spy on him like the Steel Samurai does. So I did with him talking to that old man with many things he was carrying. He was the killer no doubt; I saw these weird symbols they wore.

Judge: Meaning they were part of the Blue Swordfish members!

Cody smiled at Raven for doing a fine job.

Cody: How did I do, Raven?

Raven: Good job, Cody. Lotta, you're up.

Lotta showed more photos of Manfred in the park.

Lotta: The other night I to a hold alota shots seeing this cook-up of a person changing so much. I also found the costume in the lake with blood and took more shots of him running to the station with blood everywhere. Cooking me a story here! Thanks, Raven!

Lotta smiles for she made a lot of money from those shots leaving Larry to saying on thing left.

Butz: Leaving me to see this jerk prosecutor following Nick, Raven, and Maya around for me to warn them while putting on his gloves that the same killer wore to murder. Pretty cool, huh? I am good.

Judge: So it is true then.

Everyone looked at Manfred with the mean look for he couldn't hide it anymore.

Raven: Time to confess, Shadower.

Once everyone was back seated for the three, Manfred screams again and breathing hard in madness. Just as Gumshoe and the other men were about to cuff him with enough evidences they needed for the case now solved, he runs after Raven with a gun in his hands to killing her off.

Judge: Not again. He's got a gun!

Maya: Eek!

Phoenix: Raven! Run!

Karma: I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!

Edgeworth runs after Manfred and pushes him away from Raven.

Raven: Edgeworth!?

Edgeworth: Stay away from my friend, Karma! I'm done being your student!

Manfred gets up to make a run for it, until Phoenix gets of his seat to come up behind him.

Karma: Out of my way, Mr. Wright! Or I will shoot-!

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!*

Phoenix punches Manfred hard to the ground.

Phoenix: Don't you ever mess with Raven again or my friend Maya again.

Edgeworth grabs the gun to point it at Manfred.

Karma: What are you doing, Edgeworth!?

Raven: No! Stop!

Phoenix: (This is not good.) Edgeworth! Don't shoot! You'll only make things worse!

Gumshoe: Don't do it!

Edgeworth stares at Manfred for he was afraid and remembers doing the same when he tried saving Gregory then against Yanni.

Karma: Good ahead then! Shoot me! I thought I had a good case to win! I lost! Just kill me here and now!

Edgeworth pills only for clicking sounds to be made and drops it.

Edgeworth: You forgot to load it up. Besides killing you won't do you any good.

Karma; What!?

Edgeworth: For now on I'm a lawyer to do how I want, not become a monster like you have. And messing with my best friend was a bad move you did! You ruined both our lives. I'll never forgive you killing my Father.

Phoenix: That was close.

Raven: Thank you, Edgeworth.

Phoenix comes up to remove Manfred's badge for he was done as Gumshoe and the other cps arrest him and got all the items they needed.

Phoenix: Manfred von Karma. What's dying going to do to you if you know it's pointless in killing yourself? It doesn't get you know where. That's why you'll live in prison for the rest of your life with the other Blue Swordfish members soon joining you, I will find Raven's parents too and then putting an end to all of this. As for you being a prosecutor lawyer…

Phoenix throws the badge to the ground as Raven stomps on it many times.

Raven: Are no longer one. Miles Edgeworth in his own path is!

Gumshoe: Let's take him away, boys. The Shadower and von Karma are done.

Manfred was finally hand cuffed for everyone were alright this time as the other cop took the weapon away, he had a few more things to say to the people in the court room.

Karma: Yes… I admit! I am the second Shadower, I am a killer to the Blue Swordfish members, I tried killing Officer Liam, I loved Ellia more, my wife cheated on my from the first killer, I murder Gregory, I wanted to get rid of his son by using him, I tried having my way with the woman, and all of that to get my work in progress again. I did it all! It was a shock like none I had ever known. Me? Penalized!? It took hours for me to regain my composure. Suddenly, I found myself in the darkness…I was in the court records room. I must have wandered in there without thinking where I was going. The room was pitched black. The lights must have gone out. I went out in the hall and felt my way to the elevator. I pressed the button, and nothing happened. Then... there was a noise! I was in pain! A horrible, burning pain in my shoulder! Just then, the lights came back on. The elevator door opened before my eyes. I saw three people inside, all lying unconscious from oxygen deprivation. Much to my surprise, a pistol lay at my feet. I knew then...it was destiny. In his last moments, Gregory Edgeworth was still unconscious. He died, never knowing who had shot him. Later, he spoke through a medium, blaming Mr. Yogi. He was fooled! It was the perfect crime! I tried getting Liam to be the killer since he knew too much to tell, if he didn't out run us and Bobby to use that story to go out to betray me! I only did their dirty work so I can have a perfect to my case again, I was a fool! I would do the same in making Raven mine instead! That's why I stole the costume to use to hide my face, I was mad that my life was almost ruined with only my daughter left to take over someday!

Raven: Hold on. You didn't murder Bobby?

Karma: No! I would have but it looked like another member beat me to it without telling me first. Foolish mistake! Good luck getting the real master mind and a few more members behind bars, woman. Again, this case would not been solved if it wasn't for all of you, people getting in my way of killing the two and those standing in my way…!

Raven, Phoenix, and Edgeworth know that Manfred will never see the light of day n working again.

Raven: Perfection isn't everything you know. I can tell you this… Being yourself is what counts the most. Remember that.

Manfred knows a little but he still wanted to be the best lawyer he could, now all gone so he has admit defeat for the last time.

Karma: Tsk tsk tsk... Who would have thought another man would have come to open that elevator door? Woman, you are smart. At least to me you won't lose that perfection of your skills so use them well. And if you do find the shooter that killed Mr. Poster, give him and her my regards. Now then… Judge!

Manfred looks at the Judge.

Judge: Wh-what?

Karma: What are you doing!? Do you job! Bring an end to this miserable charade! Now! End it!

Judge: V-very well.

Both Yanni and Manfred/Shadower were arrested and taken away to spend the rest for many years in prison, with Polly being cared for from another owner for now on. So how did this came to be…?

Raven: It's over, Dad, it's finally over. I will find Mom later on, so count on it! Then I'll find you next. Now to tell what happen just in case…

Gregory Edgeworth was defending the suspect in a murder case. The prosecutor was Manfred von Karma, who won the case. Gregory then spotted a flaw in Karma's evidence of the Shadower charge of a crime with his ex-wife helping her lover out, which resulted in von Karma receiving a penalty on his otherwise perfect record. He was mad at him as well as Liam for all the credit he took more in getting back at him. Since he loved Ellia from long ago. Gregory then went into an elevator with his son, a young Miles Edgeworth, and the bailiff, Yanni Yogi.

Suddenly, a huge earthquake struck the courthouse, blowing the power and trapping Yogi, Gregory, and Miles in the elevator. The air slowly thinned, which eventually threw Yogi into a panic. Yogi then started fighting Gregory. The struggle caused Yogi's gun to fall at Miles' feet. Miles picked up the gun, and threw it at the fighting men. The gun then discharged and everyone passed out. Miles heard a terrible scream before losing consciousness.

The one who screamed was Manfred von Karma being the second Shadower and made a deal to work for the Blue Swordfish in getting his job back on line, who was attempting to open the elevator in the dark when he felt a terrible pain in his right shoulder. Apparently, he was shot by the gun Miles threw. The courthouse then regained electricity, and the elevator door opened in front of the injured Karma, who saw two men and a child lying on the floor, unmoving. Seeing his rival Gregory helpless before him, Karma picked up the gun and shot Gregory in the chest with it, sealing his fate. Karma then left with the bullet still in his right shoulder. Liam tried stopping him being the killer who almost took his wife but Raven who got hit to the head to scaring him off and hurting him so much.

Police were baffled, so they used a spirit medium, Misty Fey, to channel Gregory in order to identify the murderer. Unfortunately, Gregory's spirit didn't know who killed him, since he was unconscious at the time, but he suspected Yogi did it. Even if he did suspect Miles, he didn't want his own son to be called a murderer, especially since he was still a child at the time. So he lied to the medium saying it was Yanni Yogi, who was eventually found innocent. Bobby did all the story during the time without knowing Manfred was trying to kill him that he hired to trying to murder Liam who escape after saving his family years later.

Seeing no one else in the elevator, Miles thought the one who screamed was his father, so he believed the gun he threw shot his father dead. He had nightmares replaying the event ever since the same goes for Raven knowing it was the Shadower coming back for revenge fifteen years later on the two.

Manfred von Karma meanwhile, had to take a seven month break to recover from the bullet wound naturally. He didn't want the doctors to remove it, to avoid creating any witnesses. And so the bullet remained. The Blue Swordfish members kept it quiet while trying to make his into a better killer and used Edgeworth in becoming him until the time was right; he thought he could do the same thing on Raven or kill her if he must, though he was going after Liam at first.

When Yogi was brought to trial he won, but the fake mental state he presented in court destroyed his life. He lost everything: his job, his money, even his fiancée committed suicide. With nowhere to go, he hid in the boat rental shop, where he lived on to be a confused and forgotten old man for years to come.

Meanwhile, Misty's involvement in the investigation was somehow leaked to the papers. Hearing that she falsely accused an innocent man of murder, she was considered a fraud, and was ridiculed by the nation. Unable to contain the suffering, Misty decided to run away, leaving the mountain and her family behind. She eventually disappeared, still missing to this very day.

Without any more suspects, and with the sudden disappearance of Yanni Yogi and Misty Fey, the case was dismissed and was known as the infamous DL-6 Incident from that day forward.

But thanks to Raven and Phoenix's work, they finally solved the case at long last being over.

Judge: It appears that we have come a very long way to the end of this maze. Fifteen years later...Mr. Miles Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: Yes, Your Honor.

Judge: You were innocent. You are innocent.

Edgeworth was too shy to say anything.

Edgeworth: ...

Judge: As you said, it was all a "nightmare."

Edgeworth: Yes, Your Honor.

Raven: But no more!

Judge: This court finds the defendant, Mr. Miles Edgeworth...

Raven: On two accounts that he didn't do at all…

*Not Guilty!*

Everyone cheered all over even for Gumshoe, Missile, Maya, Larry, Cody, Lotta, Polly, and with both Phoenix and Raven jumping up and down while holding each other's hands they won once again in the biggest case of all.

Judge: That is all. The court is adjourned!

*Case Closed!*

With that the day has ended and Manfred was no more in court. Only in finding Raven's parents will come next, finding the other Blue Swordfish members, and the person who shot Bobby dead will soon happen when that comes around.

Day: December 28, 5:38 PM

Location: District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2

Both cases solved with two criminals behind bars and Edgeworth saved all thanks to Phoenix and Raven's hard work. As for Phoenix had something he was about to give to Raven anytime soon… For every like Larry, Gumshoe, Maya, and Lotta came to tell how the job was well done for the Shadower will never show his face again.

Maya: Nick! Raven! We did it! Did you see his face!? von Karma looked even paler than usual! He's pretending to be all cool, but inside you crushed him, Nick! Crushed! I gotta say, I'm impressed. We expose him as the real Shadower he was then and now!

Maya jumps around happy.

Raven: We sure did, let just not mention the killer for a while.

Phoenix: Heh... It was pretty close, though. I was sure we'd had it.

Raven: More like a very close call. I thought we would never solve it in time!

Maya: I know, I was on the verge of tears the whole time, myself. But now it's all just a good memory!

Raven: Edgeworth, we did it!

Edgeworth was happy in his own way that the nightmare was finally over for the dream to pass and Gregory to rest in peace.

Edgeworth: ... It is, Raven. Listen… I'm sorry for doubting you and Wright.

Raven smiles and laughs.

Raven: Don't worry; we did it at the end. And my shoulder will be good as new in one more week to go. I know I can find my Mom and Dad in no time and the other Blue Swordfish members to stop.

Raven looked like her normal self again.

Edgeworth: Glad to see you're full of energy.

Raven: And what will you do now since you won't be like Manfred who trained you? (I hope you don't!)

Edgeworth: Don't worry. I will never be like that. I learn that there are other things to look up on and to do. I'm continuing my prosecutor to help out others. So… Thank you, friend.

Raven and Edgeworth shook hands.

Raven: You're welcome. Gregory would be so proud of you.

Edgeworth: I know the path I must follow, for must I will.

Raven tells Phoenix to say something to him next.

Raven: Come on, Phoenix, say something.

Phoenix: So, it's finally over, Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: ...Wright.

Phoenix: Yeah?

Edgeworth: ...I...I'm not sure how to say this.

Maya helped them out.

Maya: I know! I know! Try "thank you."

Edgeworth: I never would say this to you until now I guess… But I... I see...Th-thank you, Wright.

Phoenix: Y-you're welcome.

The two understood each other for they were friends more closely but still rivals in court only to see the best of the best. Maya couldn't understand the two at all, Raven did.

Raven: Glad to see them back as friends and fun to beat.

Maya: I think you could have done better than that!

Maya shoves Edgeworth a bit.

Edgeworth: Oof! S-sorry...I'm not good at this sort of thing.

Maya: You got a lot to learn, Edgeworth!

Phoenix: (Dear, dear...)

Raven: Easy, Maya, we been through a lot today and we won in the end. So just chill out.

Gumshoe was so happy to see Edgeworth back in the game also a big help to telling Raven lots of clues he found out.

Gumshoe: Whoooooooooooooop! Amazing, pal! You too, Kid. You two pulled through just like I thought you would! I'll never forget this! I owe you one, pal. And tonight, let's party! Dinner's on me! Yeah, my salary went down a bit this month...But who cares!

Raven: Mr. Detective, we couldn't done this without you. You did save us and me from Manfred many times.

Gumshoe looked happy when Raven said that to him with Cody jumping in.

Gumshoe: Come on now… Just doing my job.

Cody: Don't forget about me! I helped out too, it was fun.

Maya: See, Mr. Edgeworth? You should take a lesson from Detective Gumshoe! That's how you say "thank you"!

Edgeworth had trouble talking making him feel a bit silly.

Edgeworth: Mmm. I... I see. *ahem* Whooooooooooooop! ... I... I feel foolish.

Raven: Aw, it's funny. Don't look so down.

Maya: Yeah. Don't worry. Take it a little at a time. You'll get used to it.

Phoenix: (It's been fifteen years since I've seen Edgeworth this... unguarded.)

Raven hugs Phoenix.

Raven: Well, I think he'll be just fine. Hey, Phoenix, what's that you're holding?

Phoenix: Well… I was going to give this to you tomorrow, but…

Raven tries getting out of his pocket.

Raven: What? Give me! Give me!

Raven opens a small box with a golden coin in it, being the badge for a defense lawyer to wear like Phoenix was.

Raven: A badge?

Maya: Huh?

Edgeworth: Wright, you got that for Raven?

Phoenix puts it on Raven's sleeves for the time being.

Phoenix: I did. Raven, I had a talk with the Judge two weeks ago asking since you're my partner and he allows you to do your part with some permission from Gumshoe to hack and solving crimes with me, you can be a lawyer too. I know Bobby was hard, but if we're going to help you without anymore psychos on the run, we have to do it together. Raven Strides, you are now a defense ace attorney lawyer like me. Welcome aboard.

Gumshoe: Awesome!

Raven couldn't believe it for she was like Phoenix was more than ever making her very happy.

Raven: Alright… Yes. Yes! I love it! Thank you, Phoenix!

Raven jumps on Phoenix for he liked to be hold like that and holds her back staring at each other.

Phoenix: You're welcome. Like you like it.

Raven: I'm glad we made it through, both of us. Also what you did in punching Manfred to the face was awesome! And Edgeworth tackling him down.

Edgeworth felt shy.

Edgeworth: Didn't know what I was thinking. I had to help you.

Phoenix: Well, I didn't want to see you getting hurt again. I'm glad you're fine.

The two kiss each other passionately on the lips and enjoying the moment for Maya finds it cute, that's when Lotta appears after that.

Lotta: Hey, y'all!

Maya: Lotta!

Raven: Hi, Lotta.

Cody knew Lotta a bit.

Cody: Long time no see, Lotta.

Lotta: Y'all were great in there! Oh, het kid. Nice work today as always. And you, lawyer, you and Raven were amazing! Got my story of the year, back in the game until something pops up again.

Phoenix: Thank you!

Lotta comes up to Edgeworth next.

Lotta: Yo, Edgeworth! Congrats!

Edgeworth: Er... thank y'all very much.

Lotta: I knew you were innocent from the start, of course. Just look at you! You wouldn't stick your hand in the cookie jar even if no one was there!

Edgeworth: You... were the witness on the first day of the trial, weren't you?

Lotta: Yeah, well, let bygones be bygones, eh? From that Shadower being that mean teacher lawyer, serve him right at the end.

Cody: Yeah! No one messes with our Raven! Even for me!

Phoenix: Speaking of which, what are you doing now, Lotta?

Lotta: Who, me? Aw, I went back to college. I gave up trying to be an investigative photographer pretty quick. Except the killer front page part, I made lots of money so I'll take than anything else in mind thank you.

Phoenix: Really? That's too bad.

Lotta: Huh?

Phoenix: ?

Phoenix was confused.

Raven: Lotta, you keep doing either way, you too Cody.

Larry: Yo! Hey, guys!

Larry comes along to join with the others.

Lotta: Hey… Isn't that the hotdog guy from the park?

Phoenix: Huh?

Raven: From saying hi to looking upset, that's not good.

Butz: It's over, Nick! Raven! My life is over!

Phoenix: Wh-why the sad face, Larry!? What happened now!?

Butz: Oh, Nick...I'm not long for this world.

Phoenix: Uh... you don't look sick...

Butz: It's Kiyance! Sh-she's goin' to live in Paris! Paris, Nick! She's leaving me behind!

Raven: Really!? Lighten up a little, you'll live.

Larry hugs Raven for Phoenix didn't like it at all.

Butz: Raven! Hold me-!

Edgeworth pulls Larry off of her.

Edgeworth: She's taken, Larry.

He then puts him back down still upset.

Phoenix: Here we go again. (Larry, Larry...)

Larry gets up to see Edgeworth alright.

Butz: Yo, Edgey! There you are!

Edgeworth: Um, yes, here I am.

Butz: Congrats, Edgey! Here... a little gift from me in celebration! Also how you and Nick took von Karma down, bam! That was a sweet move saving Raven's life.

Edgeworth: So a Celebration? That's unusual for you.

Raven: I like that. Also Yanni's restaurant will be good and Polly too. So why not party since we won?

Gumshoe says Larry's name wrong when calling out to him.

Gumshoe: Harry Butz! You come along tonight too! My treat, pal! Along with the rest of us.

Butz: Huh? Uh... thanks! Looking forward to it! (Yo, yo, Nick! That's the suit that questioned me! When he says treat... that's not police-talk for prison food, right? Right?)

Larry was worried to be arrested by Gumshoe again.

Phoenix: Uh, I think you'll be fine, Larry.

Raven: No kidding.

Edgeworth wanted to say something again.

Edgeworth: Wright...

Phoenix: Yeah? What's up?

Edgeworth: That envelope that Larry gave me. It's got money in it.

Phoenix: Well, yeah. That's not that strange. People give money away to celebrate sometimes.

Edgeworth: It's $38.00, Wright.

Meaning Edgeworth giving the same from a long time ago to Phoenix.

Raven: Isn't that the same money you lost at school that you didn't take?

Phoenix: Huh. What a weird amount. I mean, it's not a little, but it's not a lot either... $38.00 exactly? It is weird.

Maya: N-N-Nick! Raven's right! Wasn't that exactly the amount of lunch money that was stolen from Mr. Edgeworth in school!?

Raven: Ah, don't tell me…!

Phoenix figure it out that Larry was the one who took the money from Edgeworth.

Phoenix: $38...! No... No! Larry, it was you!

Edgeworth: What are you so surprised about, Wright?

Phoenix: Huh?

Raven: wait, you guys knew?

Edgeworth: Larry was absent that day from school, right? But that doesn't automatically rule him out as a suspect.

Phoenix: What?

Edgeworth: Think back to that day, fifteen years ago. Larry took the day off, but he was bored, he came in to school anyway. Then he saw the money lying there... and the rest is history.

Butz: I never was good at History! Heh...

Raven: Larry!

Butz: I have a bad memory, okay?

Phoenix: ... Edgeworth... you didn't know, did you?

Edgeworth: I suspected. I just couldn't picture Larry protecting you like he did that day. Everyone else was saying you did it. The whole class was against you, remember?

Phoenix: Yeah... too well.

Edgeworth: Wright, you may not know this, but we used to have a saying back in school. "When something smells, it's usually the Butz."

Phoenix: I know, I know.

Raven tried to hold in the laugh without Larry hearing her thinking that was funny and true.

Edgeworth: Really, Wright. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out!

Raven: I knew before he thought about it too.

Butz: Well, this is sure an unexpected turn of events, eh?

Phoenix: Edgeworth...

Edgeworth: Hmm?

Phoenix: You should have told me!

Maya: Now, now, Nick. It was fifteen years ago! Don't you think the "statute of limitations" has run out, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: I'd say so, yes.

Butz: There you have it!

Raven was there to cheer her boyfriend up.

Raven; Easy now, Phoenix, its been fixed a bit.

Phoenix: Grr...Where does that leave me!? I became a defense attorney because of what you two did!

Raven: Its true, he did.

Edgeworth: Well, I'd call you a goody-two-shoes to the extreme.

Butz: Yeah! And you get worked up too easily, too!

Phoenix didn't want this part to let go of.

Phoenix: D-death! The death sentence for both of you! Man, if I only had known, I'd have become a prosecutor!

Raven: I hate to see that.

Edgeworth: The same goes for me, only the other way around... For the longest time, I thought that I might have killed my own father. I thought I might be a criminal. I became a prosecutor in part to punish myself. If I had known the truth, I might have become a defense attorney after all. Thank you. I know what to do and I'll follow it.

Phoenix: Edgeworth...

Raven: You said it, Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: Want to switch, Wright?

Raven: Now let's not go too far on this matter.

Edgeworth: Wright. Raven. Facing you two or one of you in court will be fun, don't think I'll go easy on you because we're friends. If I have to save lives and know the truth, I will. Remember that. And, Raven, we will find your parents and stop the other Blue Swordfish members.

Phoenix and Raven agreed for a good friend that Edgeworth starts a new life in his job and continuing a bit with good friendship.

Raven: I like that.

Phoenix: Me too. (Just no more hiding things in forgetting again, please?0

Lotta waves to everyone and so did Cody.

Lotta: Hey, y'all! Line up, I'll take a photo!

Cody: I want to take one too.

Maya: Hey, photo time! Let's go!

Gumshoe: And after that, dinner on me!

Raven: Then one, two, and three! Cheese!

Everyone cheered and Edgeworth smiled for Lotta and Cody took a group photo of Phoenix, Gumshoe, Larry, Edgeworth, Maya, and Raven in it for Maya holds up a sign saying victory with both Phoenix and Raven holding each other being a lawyer now, and Mia was standing in the photo for everyone to see with a smile on her face saying this to Phoenix…

Mia: Great job once again, Phoenix and Raven. See you two next time. Also take care of Maya for me. Tell her I love her.

Once Mia disappeared, Raven tries finding her ghost.

Raven: Mia…?

Phoenix: You heard her too?

Raven: Yeah, she's in the photo with us.

Raven shows a copy to Phoenix to look at.

Phoenix: Well, I'll be…

Later that night… It was partying with everyone even with Cody, Missile, and Polly tagging along.

Phoenix: Detective Gumshoe took us out on the town that night. We celebrated Edgeworth's new found freedom. Although, Edgeworth was still in detention for a little bit. He got out the next day and back to business with a better future, good for him.

Day: December 29, 5:02 AM

Location: Wright & Co. Law Offices

The next day was Phoenix and Raven relaxed after yesterday with lots of payment also Miles Edgeworth was back working much better than ever even from the partying with some changing going on.

Phoenix: Whoa... I went a little overboard yesterday. My head hurts...Huh? It's still only 5:00. Maybe I should go back to sleep... Hmm? (What's this? A letter?)

Phoenix reads the letter what Maya left on it in every word.

Phoenix: Raven, wake up.

Raven: What…? Is it morning already?

Phoenix: Maya left us a letter.

Raven: A letter? Let me see.

The two read it for she tells them that Maya's leaving for more training and she thought she was useless.

Maya: Good morning, Nick and Raven. You two were really impressive yesterday. Raven, you becoming a lawyer was great and stopping the Shadower was fun besides almost dying. And Nick…Seeing you...It made me think about what I'm doing here. I'm a spirit medium... in training, of course. I wanted to help Mr. Edgeworth too. I wanted to help you both. But I couldn't. I was useless. So, I've decided to go back to my training. I'll become a full-fledged spirit medium, for starters. I couldn't say it to your face, so I left this letter. Goodbye, Nick and Raven. You two stay together in love.

Not good for Raven and Phoenix to read about.

Raven: What!? She left us!?

Phoenix: (G-goodbye!?) What time is it? Gah! The first trains for the mountains have already left! To the station!

Phoenix gets Raven to get clean up fast for the two to find Maya in time.

Raven: Phoenix!

Phoenix: We need to find Maya! Come on!

Raven: Wait up!

Arriving to the train station both Raven and Phoenix couldn't find Maya anywhere.

Raven: Maya? Maya?

Nowhere to found at all.

Phoenix: ...I guess we're too late...

Maya: Hey! N-Nick! Raven!

Raven pointed out to Phoenix that she waving nearby.

Raven: There she is! (Useless!? We'll prove you wrong, friend!)

Phoenix: Maya!

The three stood quietly side by side.

Maya: Hey ...

Phoenix: ...

Maya: ...

Raven: Anyone say something.

Phoenix: Right! So... you're leaving?

Raven: You sure?

Maya: Yeah. It's hard being a spirit medium who can't talk to spirits. And... I think you'll do fine without me, Nick. You got Raven to keep you strong. Be good... okay!

Maya was about to leave for Raven tries telling Phoenix to say something to her.

Raven: Phoenix, don't let Maya's good-byes be a sad one. Say something!

He had to for a friend he made and to watch over for Mia.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* W-wait!

Maya: What?

Phoenix: ...I never could have saved Edgeworth without your help.

Maya: Huh?

Raven: Maya, you were helpful besides saving me from Manfred many times!

Phoenix: On the last day of the trial... I heard her. I heard Mia's voice!

Raven: I did too. She was in the picture as well. She was happy and told us to watch over you.

Maya: You heard my sister...?

Phoenix: Yes... only her voice, but still...It was at the very end when I thought we'd lost everything.

Raven: But didn't…

Maya was a bit happy to hear that and Mia was watching over them.

Maya: Well, that's my sister for you. Detective Gumshoe helped, and Mr. Grossberg, and even Larry...I'm the only one who couldn't help. I was useless, Nick.

Phoenix: But you were the one who stopped von Karma, Maya!

Maya: Huh? I-I didn't do anything! All I did was wander around in a daze...

Raven: We stopped the Manfred being the Shadower!

Maya: But what good am if I'm weak?

Phoenix: Sorry, but I have evidence that you helped!

Maya: E-evidence?

Phoenix: (Show Maya some evidence to cheer her up!)

Raven: You took this away from Manfred after saying me the other day and took all of our things but one her…

***Present DL-6 Bullet**********************

Both Phoenix and Raven showed Maya the prove was the bullet she took and won them the case.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!*

Maya: A bullet...?

Phoenix: von Karma was convinced he had taken all of the evidence pertaining to DL-6! But you were the one who rescued Raven and the last piece of evidence we needed! This was the bullet that put an end to von Karma! And you were the one who gave it to me! And to Raven.

Raven: Thank you, Maya.

Now Maya knew she was good at something besides her powers.

Maya: Nick... Raven… I don't know what to say…

Maya was crying but in a good way.

Raven: Oh, you. You're my best friend ever, Maya.

Maya: You are too, Raven.

The two girls hugged for they were best friends forever.

Phoenix: Thanks, Maya. Raven and I couldn't have done it without you.

Maya: ... Right. I'll be back soon.

Phoenix: Huh?

Raven: She will help us still, Phoenix.

Maya: I'm going to complete my training, and come back!

Raven: Until then, wish us luck in other cases we do.

Maya: Okay!

Phoenix: ...Okay then. I'll be waiting...

Raven: We'll both be waiting for you.

Maya: Of course you will. You can't run that office by yourself! You're hopeless! Well, Raven has good skills to helping out.

Phoenix: Uh, I don't know about that... Raven?

Raven: Someone got to keep the place looking nice.

Maya leaves for the train was about to start as she waves good-bye to Raven and Phoenix, she will be back to helping them out in other cases.

Maya: So... bye.

Phoenix: Bye.

Raven: Bye, Maya!

Raven waves back and Maya leaves in tears and a smile on her face being happy to be good at things besides her powers after all.

Maya: Thanks... Nick and Raven.

The next day… Another trial in court for Phoenix was training Raven a bit against Edgeworth to win and the Judge to doing his job as always without Phoenix saying something next.

Phoenix: And so my story ends. Time to turn a new page... and say goodbye to the novice defense attorney that I once was... With my girlfriend becoming one and doing her part in working in her skills. Now a new story begins...With the same old crazy cast of characters...

Raven: And then some!

The court was another day for something new for Edgeworth and Phoenix gave it their all.

Edgeworth: Hah! Don't think you've graduated yet, amateur!

Judge: Mr. Wright. Perhaps you'd like to rethink that claim? What do you think, Ms. Strides?

Raven: Hmm… I don't know, Your Honor. Let see what my boyfriend Phoenix had to say.

Phoenix stays calm and holds Raven's hand to make it through the case at hand once again.

Phoenix: Er... yes, Your Honor. (Uh oh... I got a bad feeling about this... But without Raven or my friends, I wouldn't do so well. So I'm good whatever comes mine… Or our way again. Why not?) *OBJECTION!*

To that objection, more things could happen later on in the future…

So what happen to the others now? Gumshoe was working well like Edgeworth in helping others and stopping those who are really guilty, it was all good.

Gumshoe: Hey, pal! Mr. Edgeworth came down to the precinct to wish me a happy new year! Talk about a pleasant surprise!

Edgeworth fell on the ground hard and got mad for Gumshoe to make him trip on something.

Edgeworth: Whoooooooooooooop! Detective Gumshooooooooooe!

Gumshoe: Then he hung his head low and went right back outside. Kind of like he was embarrassed or something. Strange, huh?

Larry was working well knowing if his so called girlfriend will come back to him, maybe or maybe not. He was working hard though until true love came to him sooner or later.

Butz: Huh? Nick? Nah, haven't seen him lately. Who, me? I've been working at a cheese shop! That Missy's a nice lady, but she not exactly what you'd call a "cheap date." Huh? Oh, she's in Hawaii right now, yeah...

Even Payne was working on his end, though winning cases sometimes but as good as Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth were.

Payne: Who? Wright? Yeah, I remember him. I hear he's been busy lately. You know, not to ring my own bell, but I sort of taught him everything he knows. I'm sure he's grateful.

Bellboy was doing a lot or work at the hotel with lots of guests knowing about the last case he was talking about in helping out.

Bellboy: Phoenix Wright...? Hmm... Ah! The defense attorney for whom I wrote that affidavit for, yes! Oh, you should know, I've taken over management of the Gatewater Hotel recently. Should you be in the area, please, stop by...

So was Grossberg doing the same defending in a different area but was happy to hear Maya was doing well on her own.

Grossberg: *Ah-HHHHEM!* Hmm? Oh, it's you. Phoenix Wright? Ah, yes, Mia's understudy, was he not? I wonder how he's doing? Haven't seen him of late... "Ahh...the days of my youth... like the scent of fresh lemon..." you see.

Of course Wendy doing the same too from job after job and none stop talking without an end.

Oldbag: Phoenix Wright...? He an actor? Well, I'm not buying it! You can't be a star with a name like "Phoenix"! Did you know that they're finally putting some of Hammer's old movies out on DVD in one of them box set thingies that you can buy now-a-days and all not that I know what a "DVD" is or why they use three-letter words for just about everything these days how am I supposed to keep it all straight anyway, hmm?

Will was doing well as an actor in Steel Samurai to getting both new producer and director to taking over and all the kids love him.

Will: I'm pleased to announce the Pink Princess is a hit! I sure owe that Mr. Wright a great deal. *sniff* Oh, and I'm keeping my face out of the public eye till the show's over. I wouldn't want to ruin any kids' dreams, y'know.

So was penny in lending a hand.

Penny: Oh, I got a letter from Maya the other day. It sounds like she caught a cold standing under a waterfall. I wanted to visit, but didn't have time, so I sent her some Pink Princess trading cards. She says she can't buy them where she is. What kind of place is she living at, anyway?

Cody got a lot of good shots going around from the show to watching it.

Cody: Wright? Who's that? You wanna talk? Let's talk Pink Princess! Alright! But... you know. I snuck into the studio the other day. And I saw her... the one inside the Pink Princess suit! Ugh! What a dog! It was kind of a shock for a boy of my tender age.

As for Lotta doing the same but making a name for herself in many shots to making money from magazines on the front cover.

Lotta: Yeah, I remember Wright! That lawyer guy! Huh, me? I'm in training to become a paranormal photographer! You know that picture I took of everyone? Well, just behind them there's a ghost! For real! Now that's talent! I'm gonna be famous!

Looks like the people know the works of Phoenix and Raven making their business well to win together in court, for people love their work. Maya will soon come back in helping them out and someone else is seeking for help too. Many things to go around to finding Raven's Mother and Father soon and stopping the other Blue Swordfish members that took the life of Bobby. If you got a murder to be solved, you know who to go to…

THE END

Tayla: *HOLD IT!* Though this story ended, we still got one more to tell about. For the final story will be something else for Raven Strides and Phoenix to solve once again, so not over yet, fans. Stick around! More to come and I hope you're liking the story so far. One question… They made the last episode of the first game as a bonus to unlock for the DS? Okay then.


	18. A Bound between Sisters

Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright

Fan Fiction Story/Script by Tayla Drago

'Rise from the Ashes' (1)

Chapter 18: A Bound between Sisters

Characters:

Phoenix Wright – Sam Riegel

*Raven Strides – Leah Clark

Lana Skye (defendant) - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn

(Murder victim) – Bruce Goodman

Miles Edgeworth – Liam O' Brien

Detective Dick Gumshoe – Christopher Sabat

Ema Skye - Stephanie Sheh

Angel Starr - Wendee Lee (witness)

Damon Gant - Steve Kramer (witness)

Jake Marshall - John Burgmeier (witness)

Mike Meekins - Maurice LaMarche (witness)

The Judge - Grant James

Bell Boy - R. Bruce Elliott

Neil Marshall

Joe Darke

One late afternoon on February the 21th, everything changed for one woman… The view rapidly darts past the lit windows of a building to reveal the skyscrapers of Los Angeles on a stormy night. Suddenly the blade of a knife appears, then the silhouette of a figure 'appearing to be a woman' raising a knife over their head. Just as the figure makes to bring the knife down, they freeze and split into two individuals that are revealed to be in two separate buildings. The view pans across the city, then suddenly a switchblade flies through the air, a vase shatters on the floor and a Blue Badger doll is seen silhouetted against a window. A hand holding a knife appears and the view slowly pans up to reveal a mysterious woman cloaked in shadows.

The next day…Another business working at the Wright and Co. Law Offices for only Phoenix and Raven working as a team. But since Maya left for training 'doing alright' and winning the case from saving Edgeworth and stopping the Shadower being Manfred von Karma, still no luck finding Raven's Mother or Father anywhere not to mention the other members of the Blue Swordfish without any leads. It was hard for them. At least Edgeworth was back working with a better change of heart, so was Gumshoe, and of course Raven's a defense attorney lawyer like her boyfriend was for she still got the skills.

Phoenix: It's been two months since Maya left the office... Two months without a single trial. I've had offers... But none I took. All I had was Raven Strides as my girlfriend and defense attorney partner. I guess things were going slow for us. That is... until the day that girl showed up.

February 22, 10:02 AM

Wright & Co. Law Offices

Things were a bit too quiet for two months without a big case for Phoenix nor Raven yet. Still, one can never be too careful to go in without someone walking to the door.

Phoenix: (Why do I come here to the office every day? It's not like I want to work...)

Raven with her arm feeling better after a month ago, was cleaning up the rooms at a time only to be wearing something a bit different until her other clothes get cleaned out after almost being hunted down and killed from Manfred's mess up rampage. Having a white hair band to hold her hair up a bit, a long black sleeve shirt underneath a white and light blue tank top over it, long white jeans, with style looking pink and black mix in sneakers, and wearing her attorney badge on the tank top. Raven tries to make the days to be better and Phoenix too, and keeping him company.

Raven: Hey, Phoenix? Come on. Don't let coming in without doing anything right now let you down. Cheer up.

Phoenix: Easy for you to say after training and won a few cases.

Raven: But I would've done it without your help.

Phoenix: I know that… Huh!?

Phoenix gets up seeing Raven wearing something new this time for him to be liking it.

Raven: Like what you see…?

Phoenix: Wow, Raven… (She's so cute!) You look great!

Raven: Thanks. After that whole serial killer behind bars, I needed to get my other clothes clean until then I settle with these here.

Phoenix: Either way you're wearing something new is still adorable to me.

Raven moves around for Phoenix to hold her close to him and fell together on the couch to keep on holding each other.

Raven: Oops! We tripped again.

Phoenix: But I'm good with that with you around.

The two hold each other and kissed deeply without stopping for once until someone came knocking on the door, Phoenix didn't want to stop though that had to for another case to do with Raven's help.

Raven: Finally! A client!

Phoenix got sad a little.

Phoenix: (Damn! Bad timing!) Raven… I want to hold you so more!

Raven: Aw! Don't worry, we'll continue later, okay.

Raven pats Phoenix gently on the head.

Phoenix: Okay then, let's get to work I guess.

Raven: That's the spirit. Come in!

A girl who looks like Maya but wearing lab coat over school uniform and pink thick rimmed glasses appears. Her name was Ema Skye who was a year younger than Maya is; with long brown hair, who was super smart, loves science, pink and white glasses, writes things down on her notebook, badges on her long white lab coat, a red bow, blue school uniform dress, funny shoes, and a bag with a lot of science things inside to use. She needed to see the two on a big case that'll be something else for them.

?: There you are! Finally! Where have you two been!? My sister's trial is tomorrow!

Raven talked to Ema, but not Phoenix yet which was news to him.

Phoenix: …...Um... Who are you?

Raven: Phoenix, it's our client we talk to yesterday. Oh right… I did.

Raven felt silly not telling Phoenix about it yet.

Phoenix: Guess I fell asleep yesterday.

?: It doesn't matter who I am! It only matters who YOU are! You're famous defense attorney, Mia Fey!

Ema made a bit of an error there.

Phoenix: ...

Raven: Come again?

?: ...

Phoenix: ...

?: Oh, uh... You're not Mia Fey, are you?

Raven: No, he's not a girl.

Phoenix: I'm sorry but Ms. Mia Fey no longer... works here.

?: So you are...? The coffee boy?

Phoenix: I'm Phoenix Wright... A defense attorney.

Raven: And I'm his partner attorney too with hacking skills and solving mysteries, Raven Strides. I'm his girlfriend.

Ema heard about Phoenix for quite sometimes and same goes for Raven.

?: Wright... Wright... Wait! You're THE Phoenix Wright!? The Phoenix Wright from the Edgeworth murder case?! Also survivors in stopping the killer being the Shadower!?

Raven: Yep!

Phoenix: Um, yes, that's correct. (It wasn't Edgeworth who was murdered, though... The whole Shadower thing was scary to take on as well.)

Ema was happy to hear even a big fan of Raven on her hacking skills; she comes up to her and holds her hands with joy.

?: Ah! You're the Raven Strides!? Wow! I get to talk to the girl of Mr. Wright's and I love your work! Solving kind with hacking and detective skills. I'm your biggest fan!

Raven tries to be nice to Ema though she was a bit silly.

Raven: Nice to meet a fan of us. (Great, she reminds me of Maya but a bit younger.)

?: That's a relief then! You're better than nobody! Well, so are you as always, Raven.

Raven: Hey, Phoenix, we got ourselves a case. (Finally!)

Phoenix: I'm sorry... I'm afraid I'm not taking cases right now.

Phoenix doesn't want to take any cases from anyone at all? Raven didn't like the sound of that.

Raven: What!?

?: But, you are Phoenix Wright, right? The undefeated defense attorney?

Phoenix: Look, I'm not accepting any new cases. I'm sorry, but you'll have to try elsewhere. Look, Raven, it's been hard. You in training, it just… I don't know…

Raven: Come on! She's a kid, help her out!

Raven and Ema begged Phoenix for help.

?: Please! I'm out of time!

Phoenix: But...

?: Please, you have to help! I- it's my sister!

Phoenix sees the shadow of Maya for Ema did reminded him of her a lot.

Phoenix: ...!

Raven: Phoenix?

Phoenix: Sorry. It just Ema reminds me of Maya with the whole sister and almost look alike for me.

Backlashes to Mia's death scene where Maya was helplessly caught in the situation for Raven to remember they met her on their first case and becoming a couple.

Raven: Now that you mention it, Ema does look like Maya. And the first case we did after Mia was murder… Phoenix, don't turn her down.

Phoenix thought about this really hard…

Phoenix: (Maya...? Could it be...?) ... Okay. I'll here you out. Sorry, Raven, we're on a case again. Lucky us.

Raven was happy to hear that.

Raven: I'm also in too. (Thank you, Phoenix.)

Ema was happy to two will help her out.

?: R - Really?! Thank you so much! My name's Ema, Ema Skye. I'm a scientific investigator.

Phoenix: (Scientific investigator?)

Raven: Makes sense. No wonder why you like my work. Differently, I still love science.

Ema: I know, right?

TALK:

Ema

The first thing Phoenix and raven must do is talking to Ema on who she is, what she does, and what happened to her sister right away.

Phoenix: Ema, was it? So you're a "scientific investigator"?

Ema: Yes! That's right! Is... Something wrong?

Raven: Hey, I started hacking when I was starting high school. We all got something to do when we grow up.

Phoenix: No, it's just; you seem kind of, er, jumpy. Or maybe just... young?

Ema got mad at Phoenix for saying that.

Ema: Young? I'll be sixteen years old this year!

Phoenix: Oh, I see... Wait! Only sixteen!?

Raven: Like I said before, I started my career a bit at fourteen.

Ema: That's right, Raven, we all do like you and I. I'm set to be formally assigned to Forensics in three more years. My work is becoming quite well known... at my age, no less!

Raven likes Ema's goals and dreams reminds of her when she was her age.

Raven: I like this kid.

Phoenix: Maya mix with you, but you being by my side is still the best thing, Raven. Um, so what exactly is your current position, then?

Ema: Well, legally speaking...I guess you'd call me an "eleventh grader". But I'm ready to do my job! At my age, no less!

Phoenix: (Great, another future professional in training...)

Raven: Phoenix, so got it and others has other big things. Now about the case? Your sister?

Needed to know the murder case at hand involving Ema's big sister.

The Case

Phoenix: So what's this about a case? You said the trial's tomorrow?

Ema: My sister didn't do it! She wouldn't stab someone with a knife! She wouldn't!

Phoenix: So... it's a murder case.

Raven: Another of someone being blame on a crime he or she didn't do. It always gets me mad when these things happen.

Ema: I don't care if there's a witness who saw her do it! She didn't do it! I know she didn't do it! It's a scientific fact!

Raven: We believe you, Ema.

Phoenix: And... Here's a witness.

Ema: J- Just talk to her! You have to talk to her!

Phoenix: Right... I suppose we will.

Phoenix and Raven hold hands for they always good when they work together.

Ema: I promised her I'd bring Mia Fey, but...

For Ema's sister knows a lot about Mia Fey back then.

Phoenix: (That's interesting...How would she know Mia?)

Sci. Investigator

One question was left to ask was what a science investigator does that Ema is one of them; Raven likes it as she looked through her bag.

Raven: Wow… These things are amazing!

Ema: Thanks, I been studying really hard to be doing this and I will too.

Phoenix: So, you want to be a scientific investigator when you grow up, then?

Ema: E-excuse me? I'm not a child, I'll have you know!

Raven: She's sixteen, Phoenix, remember?

Phoenix: Still, it's good to have a goal. Albeit a very unusual one.

Ema: I believe investigations should be done scientifically! Don't you?

Raven: Well, I do some instincts of looking up some hidden things from my computer skills.

Phoenix: Uh, yeah. (Sure can't fault her for a lack of enthusiasm. Ema has skills and for Raven can do some technical gift.)

Ema: If this case is handled scientifically, I'm sure my sister's name will be cleared!

Phoenix: Your sister…?

Raven: You must be working in being one.

Ema: That's right. I've been doing research, you know! I'm developing a new scientific method of case investigation! I'll show you two when I'm done!

Raven: Okay.

Phoenix: I'm looking forward to it. (Guess I should get down to the detention center and talk to her sister.)

Relation to Mia

So how does Ema's sister know about Mia? Were they like friends back then or something else?

Ema: My sister asked for her specifically. Mia Fey... was a few years below her in school.

Raven: That makes sense.

Phoenix: (So she went to the same school as Mia.)

Ema: She always told me to go to Mia if I ever needed a defense attorney... And, well... I need one.

Phoenix: Um, incidentally, Mia is a woman.

Ema: Mia... Yeah, I thought it was a little weird when I saw you, too. Not you, Raven.

Raven: I know, you haven't heard the news much that Mia passed away. It's good, now you know.

Phoenix: Well, it's nice of you to help your sister out like this. You must be close.

Ema: ...

Ema looked sad just thinking about her and her older sister looking upset.

Raven: Ah… Ema…?

Phoenix: ? Well...

Ema: Actually, when she gets like she is now, I kind of hate her.

Phoenix: (Huh?)

Now both Phoenix and Raven were lost on what Ema was trying to say.

Raven: Hate her?

Ema: Well, for most parts. But... But she's my only family.

Phoenix: Your only family? What about your parents?

Ema got sad again meaning they're no longer around.

Ema: They died in a car accident when I was little.

Raven felt the same pain Ema was feeling for finding her parents in a very bad time in danger and on a run.

Raven: Oh… Ema, I'm sorry to hear that. I really am. (Reminds me about my parents. Mom. Dad. Where are you?)

Phoenix: Oh... I'm sorry. Raven?

Raven stopped spacing out of sadness for Phoenix was there for her.

Raven: Yeah, I'm good. Just Ema losing her family… I hope mine are doing alright…

Phoenix: I'm sure they're fine. Raven, I'm here for you in this. Let's do the same for Ema and her sister. No one should ever be alone again.

Raven felt better after that for Ema wish to know what was o her mind.

Raven: You're right, Phoenix, thank you. Let's go to the detention center, Ema, and save your sister.

Ema: Now we're talking.

The three headed on down to the detention center to take on the case of another murder mystery involving with Ema's sister name Lana Skye.

MOVE

To: Detention Center

February 22

Detention Center Visitor's Room

Entering inside as the three waited for Lana to come in from the other room to talk to them, Ema looked upset for some reason.

Ema: ...

Phoenix: (Hmm, I wonder what's wrong with Ema? She got quiet all of sudden as soon as we arrived.)

Soon they hear a noise in the other room for one guard had a problem dealing with Lana who was arguing like crazy.

?: Guard... I thought I told you I didn't want visitors.

Guard: S-s-s-sorry, ma'am! It's j-j-j-just, your sister...

?: No excuse! Or did you not want a raise this year, hmm?

Guard: U-u-u-understood, ma'am!

The guard runs off for Phoenix and Raven had trouble seeing what was going on.

Raven: I thought there was a prison break going on!

Phoenix: (Wh-wh-wh-what was that all about?)

A woman who looks just like Mia, but wearing prosecutor outfit appears was none other than Lana Skye herself. With long brown hair, wears a long red scarf around her neck, a short skirt-like dark brown uniform, with lots of badges on it, a belt around the waist, and small high heel shoes. For she looked upset seeing Ema again who doesn't want to be saved, why is that?

Raven: So this is Lana? She does look like Mia.

Ema: H-hi, Lana.

Ema was happy to see Lana than she was for her.

?: Funny. I seem to remember specifically telling you NOT to come here. Perhaps my memory is failing?

Ema: L-look...I didn't want to come here either, okay? But your trial's tomorrow and you still don't have a defense attorney!

?: I'll be the one in court tomorrow. This has nothing to do with you, Ema. Isn't that right, Mr. Wright? And you…?

Raven: I'm Raven Strides, Lana. Phoenix's boyfriend and partner.

Phoenix was confused how Lana knew him besides Mia.

Phoenix: Hey! How do you know me?

?: Mia mentioned you. I've heard... Quite a bit.

Phoenix: Er, I'm sorry. What exactly is it that you do...?

Lana: My name is Lana, Lana Skye. I'm the Chief Prosecutor for this district.

Phoenix: Y-you're a prosecutor!? (Two sisters... one a lawyer. Could this be a coincidence? Ema... Lana... I mean, they are just like...)

Phoenix was surprised.

Ema: Is something wrong, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Oh, no. Nothing. Just funny seeing Mia as a defense lawyer and Lana a prosecutor lawyer.

Raven: Anyways, Lana, let's talk. Like it or not, we will defend you in this case. It's our job.

TALK

The Case

Getting back to the matter at hand in asking Lana on the crime she was accuse of doing.

Lana: There's something you should know from the start.

Phoenix: W-which is?

Raven: What's that?

Lana: The suspect in this case has confessed to the crime.

Lana was trying to say that she did it, she was hiding something/

Phoenix: Huh?

Ema: W-wait! But the suspect... The suspect is...!

Lana: Me. I did it. Well, Mr. Wright?

Raven: Now why would you like to say something that you didn't do!? Listen what you're saying!

Phoenix: I have to agree with Raven too. (This is too weird!) Well... Why don't you begin by telling me exactly what happened.

Lana: The crime took place yesterday, February 21, at 5:51PM.

Phoenix: That's quite specific.

Lana: It was in the witness's deposition. A witness clearly saw me committing the crime.

Phoenix: Uh... My, that was a bit of bad luck, wasn't it?

Lana: The crime took place in the underground parking lot at the Prosecutor's Office. The body was found in the trunk of my subordinate's car.

Raven looks that location up on her laptop within seconds.

Raven: Yeah, right here. Must be where she and Edgeworth work at. Does look nice.

Raven shows Phoenix and Ema for she loved her skills on computers.

Ema: Wow, Raven! You type things so fast!

Raven: Thanks, Ema.

Phoenix: The Prosecutor's Office, huh? (In your subordinate's car trunk? Classy...)

They looked at the car that the dead body was found in.

Raven: Nice car.

Lana: I was arrested on the spot. Caught red-handed, as it were.

Phoenix: (My, my...)

Raven: You're kidding me.

Lana: Why would I be kidding? I am admitting the crime I did, right?

Raven: (She's hiding something, big time.)

The Victim

Next thing was knowing the person who was murder.

Phoenix: So, who was the victim?

Lana: An investigator with the Police Department. I suppose the correct term is "Detective."

Ema: A detective...?

Lana: Death was due to a loss of blood. He was stabbed once in the stomach.

Raven found the name of the person on last night news.

Raven: Right here. Name Bruce Goodman.

Bruce was a famous and smart detective around with all white suit to wear and always solves a mystery in time.

Phoenix: So that's who. Wait he was killed by... you?

Lana: Death wasn't immediate, but the wound was fatal.

Raven double checks the dead body details.

Raven: Very deep to lose a lot of blood, she's right. (Not good!)

Phoenix: I see...

Lana: Allow me to repeat myself, Mr. Wright and you too, Ms. Strides. The victim was a detective. You know what that means don't you?

Phoenix: Uh oh!

Raven: Huh!?

Ema: What? Mr. Wright? Raven? What does it mean?

Phoenix: Well, it means...

Phoenix and Raven knew what Lana was saying and it was hard to tell Ema what the word meant.

Lana: The police department will consider it a matter of pride to have me found guilty. They will use any means at their disposal to do so.

Ema: No!

Raven checks in a book rules since that's what happens in doing a crime for Lana was in trouble.

Raven: She's right; all says it in the rule book.

Phoenix: (This case gets worse and worse with everything I learn.)

Lana

Surprising to see and hear someone like Lana admitting a crime she did that she really didn't do, a set up maybe? Also someone like her being the Chief Prosecutor is big.

Phoenix: So, you're the Chief Prosecutor?

Raven: Must be tough being one completely.

Lana: That is correct. I'm responsible for overseeing every trial handled by prosecutors in this district. I make sure the prosecutors have what they need to do the job, and manage every aspect. Those are my responsibilities in a nutshell.

Phoenix: (That's an awfully large nutshell.)

Lana: Still, I'm a little surprised. I would think you'd recognize the district's Chief Prosecutor, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Huh?

Raven: This is the first time seeing you like yourself, I'm new.

Lana: In fact, it seems impossible you wouldn't...

The three see Lana's hand had a cut with bandages covering it up.

Ema: Um... Lana? What happened to your hand?

Lana: Oh, this? I cut myself by accident. When I stabbed him, that is.

Ema: Huh?

Raven: It was more like someone made you do it! Get a hold of yourself, Lana!

Lana: I'm not very good at being a criminal, I suppose.

Raven: Phoenix, we got a problem helping her out.

Phoenix: (How am I supposes to defend this!? Time to change the subject...Wait, she was in the class ahead of Mia, wasn't she...?)

Phoenix knows what to ask Lana next about her and Mia knowing each other back then.

Relation to Mia

Phoenix: Um, you were in school with Mia, correct? A few years above her?

Lana would've guess where Phoenix heard that part from a little.

Lana: ... Ema told you that, too, did she?

Ema: W-well, why not? I did drag him and his girlfriend all the way here from his office!

Lana: Although it seems they have very little in common with Mia...

Phoenix: (Hey!)

Lana: And you, Raven?

Raven: Me? I heard of her and saw her in one day, which was it.

Lana: Well in any case, it was in law school. I was in my third year, and she was auditing the class. She was different than the other students. A bit jealous, but a good person on what she does best the way I do.

Raven: Different, huh?

Phoenix: Different?

How is Mia different from Lana?

Lana: She was strong... She'd do anything to become a defense attorney. Anything. That... was probably why she was attracted to me.

Phoenix: E-excuse me!?

Raven explains to Phoenix better in other words.

Raven: They were alike with the same goals but different paths. You know?

Ema: Yeah! Intellectually attracted! Lana was top of her class in school.

Lana: I was the best there was.

Phoenix: Oh...

Phoenix understood for Mia and Lana were the same and very smart on their line of work.

Ema: I'm doing pretty well in school too, by the way!

Raven: Ema, we're talking about Mia and Lana.

Ema: I know.

Phoenix: (It sounds a bit different when Ema says it...)

Lana: Well, Mr. Wright? Raven?

Phoenix: E-excuse me?

Raven: What?

Lana: As you two can plainly see, I am admitting my guilt. I think it's safe to say... there's no way you can take this case. None.

Lana sounded serious not wanted to have the two defending her in court.

Ema: B-but, Lana!

Raven: And why not?

Lana: ...

Ema: You ... you were always this way, weren't you? You never think of anyone but yourself.

Lana: ...!

Ema: I know you didn't do it, Lana. I know! So... So how can you say you did!?

Lana: ...

Ema: If I lose you...I'll be all alone! I... I hate you, Lana.

Raven: Ema… (Lana, why are you saying these things to her? What's with you?)

Lana showed no emotion back to Ema when she said that to her.

Lana: ...Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Y-yes?

Lana: I believe our discussion here is ended. The rest... I leave to you and to her.

Phoenix: ...! Um... You mean, you're requesting my services as your defense?

Raven: One minute you didn't and then next you do. What gives!?

Lana: I have my reason, the rest… If you two are lucky then be my guest. Don't lose any sleep over it… Your client has confessed, after all. This case is over.

Raven: Phoenix?

Raven had the look on her face for Phoenix will defend Lana for Ema and to see his girlfriend happy and never sad again.

Phoenix: Right... I'll do what I can to get to the bottom of this. Raven, you with me?

Raven: As always.

Lana got up silently to show a sad and confused emotion on her face. Part of her was begging for help while the other was trapped. For she leaves and looks at Ema again.

Lana: ... As you wish.

Lana leaves for it was back to the office for further ideas to do for Phoenix, Raven, and Ema tagging along. Raven had to save Lana too like a bad nightmare all over again.

Phoenix: (Lana has confessed to the crime, yes... But something doesn't fit. It's that look in Ema's eyes. There's something else going on here... and I'm going to find out what! Raven, you lost your uncle, both of your parents are nowhere to be found, and Bobby… Never again will I see you sad or in danger. So we have to do this for the sisters like Ema and Lana, the way I did for Maya when she lost Mia.)

Back at Phoenix Wright's office

This case was going to be hard to do and Ema doesn't want to give up trying to defend by Lana's side either.

Ema: I'm sorry, Mr. Wright. You too, Raven.

Phoenix: Huh? About what?

Ema: My sister... she's not always like this you know.

Raven: No kidding. When someone acts like that, could only mean that Lana's hiding something. Though she didn't commit a crime, someone did to keep her quiet.

Phoenix: Got a good point there, Raven ... I mean it's crazy, I just never expected to be defending another prosecutor again.

Raven: We have to do what needs to be done.

Ema: Two times is fine. Lana… She's changed a lot. She used to be so gentle, always smiling. Everybody liked her.

Phoenix knows that Ema was telling the truth.

Phoenix: I see... (Sorry, but I'm having trouble imagining that.) What happened to her?

Ema: I don't know for certain myself...I think maybe she... Well, maybe not.

Raven: Maybe what? What?

Phoenix: (Sounds like there's something there that defies a simple scientific explanation.) Raven, what area did the murder took place at?

Raven: Let me see here…

Raven looks it up showing a blue print background of the building and where it happened of the body.

Raven: For what it can tell me… Somewhere underground. In the parking area where Lana was at where the security door and garage like are also in there. I think we can find a lot of clues in that area.

Phoenix: Let's go check out this underground parking at the Prosecutor's Office, shall we?

Raven: Right! Let's go, Ema!

Ema: O- Okay!

With any hope left for Ema to be a bit better about, she, Phoenix, and Raven headed to the Prosecutor's Office parking area with any clues to find and saving Lana. This case will be a very tricky one to do.

February 22

Prosecutor's Office Underground Parking Lot

The parking garage inside the building office of all the best of the best prosecutors around like Lana and Edgeworth. Lots of things were around such as the red car where the dead body was found, tape all over, one barrel on the ground, other cars being parked at, a entrance of the security spot, with a ladder, a door, and a access card to swipe in getting in for those that worked to getting in. So many things to be looked upon.

Raven: Wow. Look at this place! Amazing!

Raven started taking a lot of pictures besides evidences to make lots of copies.

Phoenix: Tell me about it. So this is the lot where it all happened?

Lots of cops were around working in keeping the spot off limits.

Ema: Looks like they're still investigating...

Raven: Looks like it.

Phoenix: (Funny that my first visit to the Prosecutor's Office should be like this...)

Ema shouts at the cops for a fine job they were doing an to love doing soon.

Ema: Hey everyone! Keep up the good work!

Phoenix gets Ema back with him and Raven.

Phoenix: H-hey! Ema! What are you thinking?

Ema: Well, they are going to be my coworkers three years from now and all. No harm in saying hello...

Raven: It's true. I feel like seeing another Maya right here.

Phoenix laughs a little being true.

Phoenix: (I think one Maya's enough to have.) Actually, there is. You know attorneys aren't supposed to examine crime scenes? I'm trying to not stand out too much, here, see?

Soon a man wearing a cowboy outfit arrives to the three who works there name Jake Marshall. A longhaired man wearing cow boy hat light brown with a black band on it, Indian leather shore, black gloves, blue suit, cowboy boots, and a red bandanna appears around his neck. Loves talking western with a knife to cut some hair off of his chin, as well having a piece of long grass to put in his mouth.

?: Hey there! You 'specting to go unnoticed here, pardner?

Ema: P-Pardner?

Raven sees how odd it was for someone dressing up in a cowboy uniform.

Raven: Oh, great. We're dealing with a man cop-like lawyer all the way from Texas.

?: Looks like a bambina got loose from the ranch and is up to no good! Folks gotta learn to keep them dogies tiged down, pardner.

Ema recognizes Jake.

Ema: M-Mr. Marshall!

Marshall: In the flesh.

Phoenix: (Marshall? Looks more like a sheriff to me...)

Jake looks at Raven with a smirk to kissing her hand for Phoenix not to like it.

Ema: Raven sure gets lot of guy's attention.

Phoenix: You don't know the half of it, Ema…

Ema: You okay, Mr. Wright?

Marhsall: Well, hello beautiful. Nice meeting you in a place like this for a woman. A bit dangerous, but I can be there to hold and maybe go on a date with…?

Raven got mad as she grabs hold of Jake's arm to throw him down to the ground.

Raven: GET LOST, PERVERT! I GOT A MAN WITH ME!

Jake sees Phoenix for he loved what Raven did to the cowboy.

Ema: Nice moves, Raven!

Phoenix: (She can kick some tail. What a woman…)

Jake gets back on his feet like the hit was like nothing at all to him.

Marshall: Sorry, I didn't know you were already taken, missy. You do look cute. Ah, lookie here, bambina. I know how you feel. But this is my gang's gold strike, see?

Ema: Strike...?

Marshall: This is our claim, our territory. And the goldmine is... evidence. If you're fixin' toi mess with what's ours... You'll regret it, pardner! You know what dreams the cacti out in the desert dream? You want to?

Phoenix: (What's this guy talking about!?) Raven, you get what this person's saying?

Raven: A little… Talking all western and all, got to get use to hearing.

Marshall: You head along home now. Happy trials, bambina!

Jake just kept a look out leaving Phoenix and Raven confused about him, but not to Ema seeing how she knows him working for Lana at times.

Phoenix: ...

Ema: ...

Raven: Okay…?

Ema: He likes you.

Raven: Well, I don't like 'like' him back!

Ema was teasing Raven.

Phoenix: Was that uh, hombre, a friend of yours? Not to type of guy taking other men's girlfriends away?

Ema: Uh... kind of... sort of... Yeah. He's a detective.

Raven: He can sure take a hit. Will he be alright?

Ema: He's been from worse.

Phoenix: (Who thinks he's a sheriff from the Wild West it seems.)

Raven hugs Phoenix.

Raven: Come on, Phoenix, my heart is with you only.

Phoenix: I know. This is like the third time this been happening, making me weak and jealous in sadness.

Raven: Oh, Phoenix. We better start investigating around this room.

Ema: I'm here to lend a hand with science. Let's go!

Ema looked all ready to do her part too.

Raven: The more the merrier I guess.

EXAMINE

Wallet on the Floor

Looking all over the area being a bit tight and messy, Phoenix comes across a wallet near a door just lying on the ground.

Phoenix: What's this? A wallet? Um, excuse me! Officer!

Ema stops Phoenix.

Ema: W-w-waaaait! What are you doing? Mr. Wright!?

Phoenix: What am I doing? I just found this wallet, so I'm handing it over to the police...

Raven: Yeah, but Ema might be on to something. It's a clue.

Ema: I don't believe it...This is real basic: Anything at a crime scene is evidence! Let's be scientific about this, please! Just put it in your pocket.

Raven: I'll scan it and we'll return it to this person later on like we always do.

Phoenix: H-how is that scientific? (Sounds like theft to me!) If you say so, this could big for us.

Phoenix holds on to the wallet after Raven scans it down on her laptop.

Wallet hastily stuffed into pocket.

The next thing was for the three to look at it besides scanning it for backup later on.

Raven: This looks like an expensive wallet to buy from the looks of it.

Ema: That's where I come in.

Ema got her gear ready with Phoenix and Raven helping her out.

Phoenix: What does that mean?

Ema: I'm called to duty already, and at my tender age! Here, I'll teach you the trick to examining evidence in detail, okay?

Ema was happy to do this part for a while today.

Raven: This should be fun.

Phoenix: (By the way her eyes are sparkling I can tell she's been waiting for this...)

Ema: Okay, okay, now. Look at the Court Record! You have to be sure to examine evidence carefully on all sides! Now. Let's start examining! From every angle! Oh look! I think there might be a clue there. You should check it out!

Press the Examine button.

Once Phoenix opens the wallet up and Ema moving it around to check for any weird things on it, they find an ID card belonging to the murder victim himself Bruce Goodman with numbers and all, like a driver's licenses being brightly green.

Raven: Well, look at this.

Phoenix: This... This is an ID card. (Detective Bruce Goodman, ID # 5842189)

Raven looks over the card carefully.

Raven: This did belong to him. Nice way to leave a wallet to a dead man behind, rude.

Ema looks at it many more times.

Ema: See? Well? Isn't scientific investigation useful?

Phoenix: I guess... Though I don't see what "science" has to do with it.

Raven: I made a copy. Good to go.

Goodman's ID added to the Court Record.

Adding for the court records for later on it was one good thing in one day so far.

Ema: Let's be sure to examine every piece of evidence we find!

Raven: We'll find something here.

Phoenix: (I guess I've got to be on my toes from now on...)

Raven started scanning the room as Ema followed her real closely and Phoenix too for there was a lot more to find.

Letter on the Wall

Seeing the strange letter on the wall being the security station, the three went to have a peek at it.

Ema: Well, no time to waste! Let's get hunting for clues! Hmm... I wonder what this is?

Before Ema could look at something again, Jake appears again.

Marshall: Well, pardner. Looks like you got no intention of going home quietly.

Phoenix: (The sheriff!)

Raven: Oh, it's you again.

Marshall: Ah, don't say that now. Like I said before, this here's our claim. You'd best be moseying along. Unless you're fixing to bite the bullet.

Sounded like Marshall was threatening them.

Phoenix: (Gah! Scary!)

Raven smacks Jake on the head to quit fooling around.

Raven: Stop it.

Marshall: I'm kidding. Not like I was really going to shoot you y'all.

Ema: Say, Marshall? C-could you just tell us one thing...? Who owns that car?

Marshall: Well, well. The little filly's got a good nose on her! You want to know who rides that red mustang with the body in her saddle, eh?

Raven: Yes!

Ema: Please!

Marshall: No problem, pardner. And for you too, Missy. 'Bout time for vittles anyway. Get yourself to the saloon up on the 12th floor of the Prospector's Office. Might just find you a cervesa you like.

Phoenix: (Prospector's Office? Where does this guy think he is? And when, for that matter!?)

Ema then makes a note of that on her note book, her favorite thing to do.

Ema: Note to self: look up vittles, saloon, cervesa.

Raven: Ah… Ema?

Ema: It's fine. I love doing this as my dream to follow.

Raven: (She's good.)

Phoenix: (Maybe we should check out that room 1202... the High Prosecutor's Office!) Thank you again.

Marshall: In any case, stay away from the car. You can look around here all you like just keep your paws off our claim.

Jake blows Raven a kiss to hate and Phoenix not liking the man.

Phoenix: (Right... Great.)

Raven: What a player.

Ema: Great! Maybe there are some clues around here, Mr. Wright! Raven! Let's check it out!

Ema and Phoenix headed upstairs of the building with Raven following them until they bump into a woman in their way.

Phoenix: Ouch!

Raven: That's what happens when you two rush into things without looking first.

Raven helps Phoenix clean his bloody nose coming out of him though Ema was fine.

Phoenix: Ema's head is hard as a rock.

Ema: Oh! Sorry about that!

?: Excuse me? Were you three all set?

Ema: Us?

A woman wearing black short suit-dress, white fur collar coat, a red type of necklace, black high heel shoes, earrings, with red lipstick, who looked innocent, long blonde waving type of hair, and sushi hat and holding a picnic basket appears. Her name was Angel Starr or nickname 'Cough-up Queen' food making of the place Angel Starr.

Phoenix: (What's this? She couldn't be...)

Ema looks at Angel for selling lunches in an important building like this place.

Ema: Y-you're selling lunches? Here? This is a crime scene!

Raven: No, just business.

?: Hello! Half n' Half, was it?

Angel gives the two girls some food.

Ema: Oh. Uh, thanks.

Raven: Thank you. I guess I was kind of hungry.

She does the same f or Phoenix while Ema and Raven were eating their lunches. She likes to give out any tiypes of food she gives out.

?: And you, sir?

Phoenix: Y-yes?

?: Some Crunchy Goodness coming at you!

Phoenix just holds on to one.

Phoenix: Uh... thanks... (Interesting way of doing business.)

?: This area is off limits to anyone without clearance. Especially passers-by. Or are you officers?

Ema: Uh... no, but you... You don't exactly look like the type to have clearance.

?: Well, that's hardly a way to greet someone! Even if my days as the "Cough-up Queen" are over...

Some nickname that was for Angel to have.

Phoenix: C-cough-up? Huh?

Ema: You know, I'm feeling kind of full. Maybe I'll pass on lunch...

Raven knows that Angel was talking about.

Raven: Not that type of cough up!

?: She's right. I'm quite connected to this case, you see. The images are burn into my eyes, you might say. Yes, all the sordid secrets...

Ema: Secrets...?

?: Dear me. You are a slow one, aren't you? I'm referring to the murder... The stabbing of that detective.

Meaning Angel saw the whole murder took place.

Raven: You saw what!?

Phoenix: Whaaaat!?

Flash back on what Lana told the other three back at the detention center.

Lana: A witness clearly saw me committing the crime.

Back to current scene.

Ema: You mean you are the witness my sister was talking about?

Phoenix: Please! Cough-up Queen! Tell us what happened!

Raven: If you can would be very helpful to us!

Angel introduces herself to them.

Angel: The name is Angel Starr. Don't you all go forgetting it. Or before you know it I'll have you whimpering at my heels.

Angel maybe sweet but can be very tough to deal with sometimes.

Phoenix: Y-y-yes, ma'am! (Yipes! She means it!)

Phoenix feels a bit scared of Angel, not for Raven or Ema.

Raven: She won't bite us.

TALK

The Case

Asking Angel about what happen during the case will be very tricky one, they needed answers since she's a witness.

Angel: Somehow... I knew. Yesterday was a day of destiny... I knew something was going to happen... Just like I know that the Daily Special on Friday everyone week is salmon.

Phoenix: Destiny...? Were yesterday specials for some reason?

Angel looks up next to Phoenix.

Angel: You're a defense attorney, right? You should know then.' You should know the foul misdeeds of the evil ones who haunt this den of inequity!

Ema: E-evil ones?

Raven pulls Phoenix away from Angel's face.

Raven: What do you mean by evil ones?

Angel: Prosecutors! They have no qualms at all about blackening the name of innocents! And yesterday they paid homage to the mot evil one of all! They gave an award for "king of Prosecutors"... What a farce!

Ema: So, she's saying...There was some sort of prosecutor's convention yesterday.

Angel: I was almost compelled to lace their lunches with something fouled...

Ema: Do you have a personal grievance against prosecutors, or something? Or is there some kind of scientific evidence of this, um, "evil"?

Angel: Young miss...Mock me at your own risk! You'll soon find out why they call me the "cough-up Queen"!

Ema got gross out again from that word.

Ema: Ew!

Angel: The most heinous of all the evil ones, the one they awarded yesterday... It was in his car that they found the body! Proof that he devours the evilest lunches of all!

Ema: R-really!?

Raven: No offense, Angel, but you're creeping us out a little.

Angel acts like her normal self again other than being tough in a weird way.

Angel: Really? Oops. My bad.

Angel laughs.

Raven: Why do we always get the nut jobs?

Phoenix: I wish I knew too. (Really what? I'm totally confused...One thing's clear. This lunch lady has a thing against prosecutors.)

What You Witnessed

Angel hates people who are prosecutors 'or certain ones' in that fact. The next was to ask Angel on what she witness if Lana killed Bruce or not.

Phoenix: So, what exactly was it that you witnessed, Ms. Starr?

Raven: Is there anything you can tell us about it? Anything at all?

Angel: It was a fascinating spectacle, to be sure! I now feel I know what they say when they talk about a "woman's wrath". To see Lana Skye wield that knife so...

A shock for the three to hear with Lana having a knife with her to stab Bruce?

Raven: Stabbed Bruce clean dead!?

Phoenix: ! (This is good!)

Angel: That's what I saw before my very eyes. Sad to say, it's true. Her knife flashed in anger, bringing him to a sad end. It was truly a sight to see.

Ema didn't like what she was hearing either.

Ema: Y-you mean you saw the very moment of the crime!?

Angel: The sound of his silvery ties to this world being cruelly cut still rings in my ears. And the rhythmic beat of Lana Skye's knife...

It would seem that Angel knows a lot about Lana.

Raven: Phoenix, I think Angel knows about Lana than she's letting on.

Phoenix: Wait a second! You know Lana Skye?

Angel: Hmph. Of course. It's quite a feat... becoming Chief Prosecutor. How many lunchboxes of sin she packed to make that journey, I wonder!

Ema: She... always travels light.

Raven: Okay…?

Phoenix: (Now why would this pretty lunch lady know the Chief Prosecutor's name?) You know, Raven?

Raven: Never met this woman before. We have to get more answers out of her.

So who was Angel Starr besides serving people lunch and hating some prosecutor lawyers?

Angel

Ema: Um... Could we ask you a bit about yourself, Ms. Starr?

Raven: If you would be so kind. (Weirdo.)

Raven tries not to give Angel the dirty look knowing she was trouble from the looks of it.

Angel: I come here every day to sell lunches. I import only the freshest and best from the Far East. For some reason, the box lunches are a hit here.

Ema: Why not make the lunches here rather than import them?

Angel thought Ema said something bad to her, she didn't.

Angel: Did you say something?

Ema: N-no...

Angel: The kind you can only tell someone who has tried General Tso's Trilobite lunch set.

Ema: Ah... Never mind... You win.

Raven: She meant to say your work is good and the food.

Angel smiles again after Raven saved Ema a bit.

Angel: Aw, I thought so.

Phoenix: (I don't even want to appreciate part of a trilobite's flavor.)

Angel: Anyway, I come here every day to sell lunches. My boyfriend works in the security room here at the Prosecutor's Office.

Ema: Y-your boyfriend?

Angel pointed out to them of the room she works at.

Angel: See the security room over there?

Phoenix: The glass-walled booth?

Raven: We see it.

Angel: I sell my lunches and, since I'm here anyway, I drop in to see him.

Phoenix: (Since you're here anyway...I guess selling lunches is more important than romance.) Raven, you make lunch for me on special times when we're alone, right?

Phoenix tried asking Raven to make some food for him sometimes.

Raven: I don't mind at all.

Raven rubs her head on Phoenix's chest when hugging him for he liked it a lot.

Phoenix: (So soft and warm… I'm in heaven…)

Ema: So, to scientifically analyze the data available so far...You, Ms Starr, are a lunch vendor with an ulterior motive for coming here!

Phoenix: (Useful analysis. Not.)

Prosecutor's Office

What was in the areas of the prosecutor's office anyways? Where they'll be heading to next. From the clues they had to get from Jake's helpful tip.

Phoenix: Did you have a bad experience with a prosecutor, Ms. Starr? I sense some... hostility.

Angel laughs meaning that meant nothing to her.

Angel: Hostility? Hah! Perhaps. Prosecutors are all alike. And the bigger they get, the worse they smell. Kind of like 10-day old clams in the chowder. It stinks after days without being eaten yet, letting it rot like they do.

Raven: That so?

Angel leans next to Raven's ear to say something.

Angel: Be happy to be with a man like this one, young one. Don't lose your men for anyone else. Yours alone.

Raven: Ah… Yeah, I'll remember that. (Again, weirdo.)

Phoenix thought of something.

Phoenix: (I wonder if Ms Starr was involved in some sorts of legal trouble in the past.)

Ema: That'd be a sure cause of food poisoning! Scientifically speaking, of course. I mean, now you're talking "Cough-up Queen"!

Phoenix: (I thought she was just a lunch vendor, but now I'm not so sure...)

Raven: Any who, let's go up stairs! Thanks for the talk, Angel.

Angel: Bye, bye, now.

Raven, Ema, and Phoenix headed up to the elevator to go inside of the building and to the office for more clues to find or someone else to talk to. Angel goes back to making more lunches in her office like she didn't have a care in a world.

MOVE

February 22

High Prosecutor's office Room 1202

Inside the office looked nice for Phoenix, Ema, and Raven to be in for something like it would have someone important to work really hard. But who…? Nice big window view, next to the desk, with a Steel Samurai figure on the shelf, lots of paper work, computer on the table, a chess set up, nice looking couch, lots of books, one trophy, and a red suit hang on the wall looking very formal. For Raven she knew who this room belong to right away.

Raven: This looks nice.

Ema: You can say that again, Raven. This is the kind of room that just screams "I can do the job." Quite a change from your office, really.

Phoenix liked his work place the way it was.

Phoenix: Thanks.

Raven: Ema, his office is fine.

Ema pointed out at a trophy on a couch with the gold and green color with a big 'k' on it in a shape of a shield.

Ema: Look, look! There's a trophy or something here!

Raven: You're right. Strange one…

Phoenix: (A trophy? What, that shield?)

Ema: It takes real nerves to display stuff like this. Whoever's office this is, he must be a real stuck-up jerk!

Raven: Not quite.

Ema: Huh?

Raven pointed out once a familiar voice came from the room.

?: Mr. Phoenix Wright and Raven. You two never tire of prying into other people's business, do you?

Phoenix: (That voice...)

Miles Edgeworth appears and still working hard with a better career and a heart while doing things differently in prosecuting.

Raven: (I knew it.) Hi, Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: I see you been doing well. I'm glad. I do hope Wright's treating you sweetly.

Raven: Of course he is.

Edgeworth kisses Raven's hand again for Phoenix to get sad and came up to his woman holding her.

Phoenix: Stop that! She's mine! Long time, no see, Edgeworth.

Edgeworth laughs knowing he cared for Raven, he was only teasing Phoenix.

Edgeworth: Still can't take a joke, can he?

Raven: Now, now, be nice to him. I love Phoenix the way he is.

Ema was happy and surprise to see Edgeworth in person for the first time since he worked with Lana a lot.

Ema: Huh? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! M-M-Mr. Edgeworth!

Phoenix: ...! You know him from somewhere?

Raven: A fan of yours?

Ema: O-of course I am! I'm his biggest fan alright! My sister introduced us once, and...

Raven: Alright, Ema, we get it.

Phoenix: (Right... her sister was the Chief Prosecutor, after all.)

Edgeworth was happy 'a bit as himself to hide his feelings' seeing Ema.

Edgeworth: Well? What brings you here? I'll warn you... I've been known to be a real stuck-up jerk...

Ema: N-no! Did I...? No! It was just, Mr. Wright here, he... And Raven…

Phoenix hated to be butted into things.

Phoenix: Hey! Don't blame me!

Ema: W-we're just here to investigate a murder case!

Raven: It had something to do with Lana Skye we need to defend.

Edgeworth: A murder...?

Ema: A body was found in this nasty, a bright red sports car in the parking lot...

Edgeworth knows what they were getting at.

Edgeworth: Hmm? That would be my car. What of it?

Ema or Phoenix didn't know the red car where Bruce body was found it belong to Edgeworth, again Raven knew again.

Ema: Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!? Y-y-y-your car!?

Ema screamed too loud and hurting their ears.

Edgeworth: Too loud!

Raven: She can take a surprise a bit too much! Ema! Relax!

Ema covers her mouth a bit too late after letting that out.

Phoenix: (I'll say one thing, she certainly can scream.)

Raven: Let just examining the room alright. You mind, Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: By all means really.

Phoenix: (You could at least say go right ahead.)

Examine

Trophy

With Ema still holding the trophy in her hands about to put it back, Raven takes a picture wanting to know what the trophy was.

Phoenix: I've been wondering... what the heck is this?

Ema shows it to Edgeworth.

Ema: It has a big "K" on it.

Edgeworth didn't want to say the whole thing so he mumbles half about it.

Edgeworth: It's… *mumbles* of Prosecutors...

Phoenix: Huh? What's that?

Raven: Speak up.

Edgeworth: It's the "King of Prosecutors" trophy.

Ema: K-K-K... "King of Prosecutors"!?

Raven: Oh, for a fine job in those who work as prosecutors to bringing justice. Nicely done.

Edgeworth: It's a great honor. They send that shield to the best prosecutor each year. What! So?

Raven laughs for Edgeworth was too shy to admitting it and hiding it.

Raven: Good old Edgeworth you are.

Raven pats Edgeworth on the back.

Phoenix: So that "K"... That's...

Raven: Take a guess. King of Prosecutors…?

Ema: "K" stands for "King"?

Raven: There you go!

Edgeworth: Yeah, you got a problem with that? I didn't design the thing!

Ema liked the trophy.

Ema: "King of Prosecutors"... Kind of like "Employee of the Month", only better!

And for that with a photo taken from Raven's laptop, it might be handy to add the trophy in the court records.

King of Prosecutors Trophy added to the Court Record

For the next thing was asking Edgeworth some questions about the murder seeing that he was back to face Phoenix, but to help him out a bit as a changeling also as friends. He wanted to save Lana too.

TALK

The Case

Raven: So we know the body was found in Edgeworth's car. But why?

Phoenix: So, the body was found in your car?

Edgeworth: Go ahead, say it, Wright. You think I did it, don't you. After you went through all that trouble to help me last year, no less.

Raven: Huh? No! (Why would he think that?)

Ema: N-no, we don't think you did it! I mean, it was my sister who stabbed him... Uh, wait, no, she didn't do that! I mean...

Edgeworth now gets it clearly that Ema was related to Lana.

Edgeworth: So you're the Chief Prosecutor's little sister, then?

Ema introduces herself to Edgeworth in style.

Ema: Y-yes, sir! Ema Skye! It, uh...It's nice to meet you again!

Phoenix: (Now that didn't sound forced at all...)

Edgeworth: Ah, now I remember. You've ... really grown. I'll admit, it was a surprise to me, too. To think that my own car would become the scene of a murder. More surprising still... Now I'm forced to prove my superior's guilt.

Phoenix: I can understand... W-wait... What did you say!?

Of course Edgeworth, but much differently to still do his job right.

Edgeworth: Lana Skye is the Chief Prosecutor... the top prosecutor in the district. She can't prosecute herself, so I'll be the prosecutor at the trial tomorrow.

Ema: You!? Mr. Edgeworth...

Raven: Well, it's better to have him than Manfred. Phoenix, we know he's going to. He has changed.

Phoenix: I know, I know. Good Edgeworth's on our side, just hard to do.

Raven: It can be hard.

Edgeworth

Though hard to get back to doing Edgeworth's job, he's happy though worried that things took a while to be back to normal to him.

Edgeworth: To be honest...It's a bit of a miracle I'm still here at all.

Phoenix: What do you mean?

Edgeworth: Rumors. You've heard the rumors about me, haven't you?

Raven: Yes, but it's over. We saved you and stop the real Shadower behind bars who betrayed and used you.

Phoenix and Raven remember that month they defended Edgeworth.

Phoenix: How can we forget? (Miles Edgeworth... It's hard to remember a time when there WEREN'T rumors about this guy... Forging evidence, arranging false testimony, illegal searches, you name it...)

Edgeworth: Thanks to you two, my innocence was established in the trial at the end of last year. However, there are some who say I'm the one responsible for the current incident.

Phoenix: Wh-what? That's crazy!

Raven: What do mean!? Don't listen to those people!

Edgeworth: Hmph. Some people need very little excuse to think ill of others. It's a fact of life. Impossible to stop.

Even Ema felt sorry for Edgeworth after hearing stories that he was almost put behind bars for good.

Ema: But...

Edgeworth: Some of them even go so far as to present me with toys like this...They think it's funny.

Raven: That's so weird.

Phoenix: (Toys? That bronze shield? There's got to be a story behind that one...)

Very confused about that part, another story Edgeworth knows about a little than the others don't know yet.

Lana Skye

Raven: So you and Lana working as partners, huh? Must be fun.

Edgeworth: Chief prosecutor Skye? Yes... we first worked together on a case two years ago. It was my first big case. She's like a teacher to me more than von Karma was. I think she kept me to the brighter side than the other way around. The other way I would've been.

Ema: That's right, I remember.

Raven: But you didn't. You changed, Edgeworth. I see you have the gift I gave you, how sweet.

Edgeworth was happy to hear that from Raven being a dear friend to him.

Edgeworth: I'll treasure it forever for a friend who saved me. Both you and Wright.

Raven: Nice of you to say that.

Phoenix remembers hearing about it way before he became a defense lawyer.

Phoenix: (Two years ago... I wasn't even a lawyer yet.)

Edgeworth: Since then, I always felt that she was looking out for me...It appears I was mistaken.

Raven: Mistaken?

Ema: M-mistaken!? Why? I mean, I know she's not the warmest person...But I'm sure she felt some responsibilities for you!

Edgeworth wish to believe that like Ema was, he too was confused about Lana's strange behavior.

Edgeworth: Then... Why? Why did she stab someone in the trunk of my car? Not only that... She stabbed him with my knife.

Edgeworth shows it to the three for another big twist to be heard and shown. Covered up in a cloth and still a bit bloody.

Raven: You're kidding me!

Ema: Wha...Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!? Mr. Edgeworth! Your knife was the murder weapon!?

Raven scans the knife carefully to add on her laptop to having enough data as they could which blood was Bruce.

Raven: This is big.

Phoenix: Yeah! You think!?

Edgeworth: To be specific, it was the knife kept in toolbox in the trunk of my car.

Edgeworth's Knife added to the Court Record.

Once added to the court record, Phoenix had to ask Edgeworth that only he would say to him being true or not.

Phoenix: Um... Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: What?

Phoenix: Are you sure you didn't do it?

Edgeworth just stood quietly.

Edgeworth: ...

Raven: It's a joke. When you make that faced, its suppose to be a joke.

Raven explained to Edgeworth better than Phoenix could to at least answer the question for him.

Phoenix: (C'mon, can't he take a joke?)

Ema didn't get it either.

Ema: You have a strange sense of humor, Mr. Wright!

Prosecutor's Trophy

Getting back in the trophy Edgeworth has.

Raven: Aga this thing is awesome that you have.

Phoenix: So, in other words, you were the best of the best this year, huh?

Edgeworth: You can take that foolish grin elsewhere, Wright. I lost a day from work to receive that travesty.

Ema: Huh? Why's that?

Edgeworth: I had to go the Police Department ceremony to receive that broken shield.

Phoenix: The Police Department?

Raven knows it by heart.

Raven: Oh, yeah.

Edgeworth: Yes. Right next to the Police Station downtown. You've been there, correct?

Soon Phoenix remembers it as well.

Phoenix: Where Detective Gumshoe works? Yeah.

Ema looks at the shield for it was missing something from it.

Ema: Um, I was wondering something about your shield... Why is it broken?

Raven: You're right.

Edgeworth: What does it matter? I've got more important things to worry about.

Ema: Oh. Right...

Phoenix: (He doesn't seem too concerned about his award, for better or for worse.)

Edgeworth: Yesterday was a very busy day for the Prosecutor's Office.

Ema: Maybe... we should ask him more about yesterday?

Raven: Good idea. Let's change the subject.

TALK

The Day of the Crime

By doing so it was time to ask Edgeworth about the day of the crime to helping them out.

Phoenix: Could you tell me more about yesterday... the day of the murder?

Edgeworth: Yesterday was the annual cleaning day at the Prosecutor's Office.

Ema: Cleaning day?

Raven: Well, someone needs to keep some areas clean, right?

Edgeworth: Working with the Police Department, we sort and file all evidence for solved cases. We call it "evidence transferal".

Ema understood what that term meant.

Ema: Wiping your hands of old cases, in other words.

Edgeworth: Oh, and another thing... A ceremony was held at the Police Department. There's an annual review and awards for outstanding police officers and prosecutors.

Phoenix: And that's when you got the shield?

Edgeworth: I was at the police department yesterday afternoon... I got back here at 5:12.

Phoenix: That's ... very precise.

Raven double checks the time what Edgeworth did during the murder case.

Raven: He's right. Only people who knew about it were either Jake or Angel… So far, we got a long way to go.

Ema: People like me and Mr. Edgeworth pride ourselves on our precision, Mr. Wright.

Edgeworth: No, I place little faith in my memory. The only thing I trust is solid evidence.

Raven: I have to agree with Edgeworth on this one and Ema's. Oh! I also got the parking stub added to the court records, Phoenix.

Raven made a copy paper of that from Edgeworth's.

Phoenix: That was fast.

Raven: It's what I do.

Ema: So cool!

Edgeworth's Parking Stub added to the Court Record.

There was a lot more about the paper that Edgeworth got.

Edgeworth: This is the parking stub from the underground lot.

Phoenix: (The murder took place around 5.15...)

Raven: When you got the reward, is where the murder took place at the same time.

Ema: So the murder happened right after you got back. What, Wright?

Edgeworth: I'd appreciate it if you'd direct that suspicious glare elsewhere.

Soon someone comes in the room who talked really loud at times.

?: Um...!

An enthusiastic, keen and um, rather unreliable, officer, holding a megaphone appears. Name Mike Meekins – with a funny face, black shaved hair cut hair, wearing a blue officer uniform with a hat, black tie, funny shoes with soaks, handcuffs on his belt, and always carries a megaphone to speak up louder. Good at his job, shy, and at times has trouble talking to some good looking girls he comes across with.

?: Excuse me! But is Mr. Edgeworth, uh... anywhere on the premises?

Edgeworth knows Meekins a clumsy man but a pure hearted hard working man who makes mistakes now and then.

Edgeworth: I'm Edgeworth. What is it?

Officer: I'm here, sir, at the request of the Chief, sir! I've got your report, sir!

Edgeworth: Report? What? Did you find new evidence in the case against Chief Prosecutor, Meekins!?

Phoenix and Raven finds Meekins to be a bit strange.

Ema: Who's that?

Phoenix: (I don't like the way this conversation is going at all...)

Meekins: Er... Skye, sir? No, sir! No name of that kind, sir! Not in this report, sir!

Edgeworth: ...!

Edgeworth didn't look to happy hearing the news just now.

Phoenix: (I think I just heard Edgeworth's lid blow.)

Ema: Mr. Edgeworth's lid isn't on very tight, is it?

Raven: Not really.

Edgeworth: I made a clear request to the Police Department, did I not? I need to focus on the trial tomorrow, so don't bring me anything unrelated!

Meekins: Sir! But, but sir! I'm just following orders, sir! They told me to bring this to you!

Edgeworth: Give me your name!

Meekins: U-uh, yes... yes, Sir! M-M-Meekins, sir. Officer Meekins!

Edgeworth: Right. Officer Meekins? Take your report and leave. And good luck with that raise next month.

Meekins: (*whimpers*) B-but, sir, I d-didn't know!

Raven felt bad to at least cheer Meekins up a bit.

Raven: Look, buddy, its okay. Edgeworth's caring deep down, just a hard working man. Don't let that get to you.

Meekins stares at Raven so deeply to fall in love with.

Meekins: Wow… A real woman, who talk to me this time! What is your name?

Raven: Raven Strides.

Meekins: What a heavenly name! Raven Strides! I Officer Mike Meekins shall be by your side from the heart and protection! Mark my words!

Phoenix doesn't know if he should be jealous from Meekins hitting on Raven or feeling sorry for him a bit.

Phoenix: (Poor guy. Looks like he was absent on the day they gave out brains and good luck.) Raven, you're not…?

Raven: Not at all. Ah, Mike, don't you have some work to be done?

Meekins gets back to business as he goes off to another room to finish his work.

Meekins: You're right! I shall get back to work! Thank you so much! Until we meet again!

Meekins runs off in the hallways of the building for Raven is only being friendly to Meekins, nothing else.

Raven: What a strange person he is.

Edgeworth had something to say to Phoenix.

Edgeworth: Wright.

Phoenix: Y-yes, sir!? (Gah! He caught me off guard!)

Edgeworth: As you can see, I'm busy. You may leave now. Raven, best of luck to you too. Maybe you'll defend Lana against me, which would be fun.

Raven: Really? That would be fun.

Edgeworth: Yes. You may continue your work elsewhere please.

Ema felt nervous to leave right away, Edgeworth didn't mean by that.

Ema: L-let's do what he says, Mr. Wright! Raven!

Edgeworth: The victim was a detective from the same department as that patrolman jut now. Go down to the Police Department. You can ask more there.

Raven was ready for more clues to find.

Raven: Roger that!

Phoenix: U-uh... Thanks. (He seems to have finally calmed down at least.)

For that as Edgeworth was calming down from Meekins' mistake, Phoenix, Raven, and Ema headed to the police department entrance to see good old Gumshoe working hard once again.

MOVE

To Underground Parking Lot

To Police Dept. Entrance

February 22

Police Department Entrance

Seeing the outside police station entrance for the three have arrived. Looking nice with a lot of cops working hard, with a sign, cars, and so much they have to bring justice to the criminals they arrest.

Ema: Whew... We're finally here. Why would they put the detectives so far away from the Prosecutor' Office?

Raven: I wish I knew why myself.

Phoenix: That took almost 30 minutes by taxi... and traffic wasn't even that bad. This is my first time to the Police Department, actually? Hold on, what's that?

Phoenix sees a dancing blue cardboard cutout of... Something is found in the doorway of Police Department that has trouble working for some reason.

Raven: Looks like some type of cartoon elf or some kind.

Ema: Disturbing! Why does it undulate like that?

Phoenix: Oh, wait I know. This is the "Blue Badger." They're trying to make him the police mascot.

Raven: For the kids, right? I heard about this Blue Badger character.

Ema: Wow, Mr. Wright! You know a lot about the Police Department! Still, he does seem familiar, somehow...

Raven: Ema, that's not the point.

Phoenix: Forget the Blue Badger! Who's that next to him!?

The three see someone next to the sign.

Ema: Someone appears to be... dancing with the Blue Badger...Uh oh. He noticed me.

Phoenix: He sure is running over here fast...

Dick Gumshoe appears running up to them really fast.

Gumshoe: Yo!

Raven: No need to fear. It just Mr. Detective.

Gumshoe: Very funny, kid, nice seeing you again. H-h-h-hey, pal! W-w-w-what're you doin' here!?

Gumshoe points his finer at Phoenix for he was the same old detective they all know and love.

Phoenix: That's my line, Detective Gumshoe. Specifically, why were you dancing over there?

Gumshoe: What!? Um, well...

Phoenix: (Well, at least he doesn't seem to be busy. This is our chance to get information!)

Raven: He meant that mascot of yours, the Blue Badger there.

Gumshoe: Hey! I'll have you know I'm a very busy man, pal.

Phoenix and Raven: Right…

EXAMINE

Blue Badger

Ema: Uh, I was wondering about that...

Gumshoe looks at Raven if it was alright to talk about.

Raven: Go ahead.

They look at the sign moving weirdly back and forth.

Gumshoe: What? The Dancing Blue Badger? It's my masterpiece!

Phoenix: You made this, Detective Gumshoe?

Raven: I didn't know you did.

Gumshoe: The chief threw together some designs and I just did my thing, pal.

Ema looks at the work all over.

Ema: N-nice work...

Gumshoe: It's battery-powered, so it can go anywhere! There's no switch, so it just dance, dance, dances until the batteries die!

Ema: Poor Blue Badger... fated to dance until he drops.

Raven: No wonder why it has trouble operating.

Knowing it wasn't working well, Raven added it to the court records just in case on her laptop and Ema writing it down.

Blue Badger added to the Court Record.

Next was talking to Gumshoe about the case.

TALK

The Case

Gumshoe: I'll give you one word of advice, pal. That goes for you too, kid. You two better not agree to defend the suspect in this case.

This is new coming from Gumshoe's mouth.

Raven: What? (This is unlike Mr. Detective.)

Ema: Wh... Why not?

Gumshoe: Huh? Well... It's just that the Chief Prosecutor has confessed to the crime. She says she summoned the detective to the Prosecutor's Office and...She killed him.

Ema: But, what if she's not telling the truth!?

He didn't want to believe it either for what he heard.

Gumshoe: Yes, well... no! C'mon, pal! There's plenty of evidence against her!

Raven: Never in my life I see someone like Lana to be so stubborn not to be saved from us!

Ema: B-but what if the evidence was faked?

Gumshoe got Phoenix to talk quietly for Raven to only over hear it.

Gumshoe: Hey, pal. Can I speak to you for a second?

Phoenix: Huh? Me?

Raven: What gives?

Gumshoe: Why is this little girl so peeved at me?

Raven: You don't know?

Phoenix: She's a relative of the suspect. Lana Skye's sister.

Gumshoe didn't know Ema and Lana were sisters until now.

Gumshoe: Whoa! The Chief Prosecutor's little sister!?

Raven: Ah… Yes she is.

Ema: Just, please investigate this case carefully, okay? Scientifically!

With Ema demanding some answers from Gumshoe, he obeys her.

Gumshoe: Yes sir! Oh, by the way. You might want to keep your voices down. You don't want to be overheard using words like "faked"...

Ema: Huh?

Raven helps Ema out to keep her voice down from outside a little.

Raven: Ema, people…

Ema: My bad.

Gumshoe: It's just... It's a sensitive issue with us these days.

The Investigation

Seeing how there were so many cops out besides Gumshoe due to the case going on must be crazy. For so many investigating to do.

Ema: So... what are you doing here, Detective Gumshoe?

Gumshoe: Me? Oh, well, nothing, really. They kicked me out of Criminal Affairs...

Raven: Here we go again.

Raven knows Gumshoe could cause some trouble at work.

Gumshoe: Hey! I'm only human after all! We make mistakes all the time!

Raven: I know, but one can never be too careful sometimes. Right, Phoenix?

Phoenix: Detective Gumshoe! What did you do this time?

Gumshoe: Whaddya you, "this time"!?

Raven: Ladies and gentlemen, the great Mr. Detective blooper outtakes live.

Raven was being silly to Gumshoe again.

Ema: Then, what happened? I know things are busy right now...I mean... with my sister's case and all...

Gumshoe: It's true. We've never had a Chief Prosecutor murder anyone before! Only the highest-ranked people are being let into Criminal Affairs now. The lowest ranking guy in there is our chief of detectives. They're not letting any of us ranking-and-file detectives in at all.

So many weird things were going on besides the case.

Ema: None of you?

Phoenix: (I know this is an important trial, but isn't that a little odd?)

Raven: This is weird. None of this isn't making any sense at all.

Gumshoe: So, anyway, I thought I'd spend the day getting the badger dance down pat.

Ema: Um... Isn't there anything else you could be doing?

Gumshoe: The Chief of Police himself is directing this investigation, pal. And Officer Marshall was assigned to the underground parking lot.

The odd cowboy from earlier the three meant with.

Ema: Officer Marshall...

Raven: Oh yeah, that guy.

Phoenix: (Now that I think about it, Ema did seem to know that Marshall guy. Besides trying to get to my Raven. Creep.)

Gumshoe: A patrolman in charge of a crime scene... It's unheard of, pal!

That's when Raven thought of something.

Raven: I wonder… Phoenix, let's show Gumshoe the idea of this Goodman victim.

Phoenix: Good idea. Just be sure to return the wallet to Mr. Detective.

Raven: Right.

PRESENT

Goodman's ID

Both Phoenix and Raven show the ID of Bruce Goodman for Gumshoe to look at, maybe to get more information about the victim who was killed.

Phoenix: Um, Detective Gumshoe? What can you tell me about this?

Raven: We found this ID in a wallet of the victim down the garage.

Gumshoe looks at it.

Gumshoe: Huh? Hey, pal! This is a detective's ID card! You can't just keep that! You have to turn it in to the police! It's people like you that get me into so much trouble all the time!

Raven: Alright, take it. I got the ID copied down for evidences on my laptop.

Gumshoe: That's right, you're a lawyer too, kid… Hey! You still can't do that to someone's ID card! Its illegal!

Raven: Unless when it comes to solving the case. I know what I'm doing, Mr. Detective.

Gumshoe: Really…?

Phoenix: (Meaning Detective Gumshoe must drop his card a lot.)

Gumshoe tries changing the subject again by looking at the card.

Gumshoe: Hmmm... Let's see... "Bruce Goodman"...Goodman... Sounds familiar... Nah, my mistake.

Ema: But, don't you work together with him in Criminal Affairs?

Gumshoe stops Ema for he remembers Bruce meaning he almost forgotten again.

Gumshoe: Whoa! Now I remember! Bruce Goodman! He's the victim!

Raven: Ah, duah!

Phoenix: (That's what I thought...)

Ema: Can you tell us more, Detective Gumshoe?

Raven: (Yes, please do.)

TALK

Bruce Goodman

Gumshoe does his best to tell the three on what he knows about Bruce Goodman once.

Phoenix: So... this ID card belonged to the victim?

Gumshoe: He was a detective, like me. Detective Bruce Goodman.

Raven remembers Bruce a little.

Raven: I heard he and my Dad were partners in training, though Bruce went somewhere else when I lost him and my Mom afterwards to return to the force.

Phoenix: A friend?

Raven: We never knew each other that much.

Ema thought of something else.

Ema: Hmm... Don't you think it's strange? I mean, why would the victim's ID card be lying on the ground where we found it?

Raven: I know.

Gumshoe: Well, Detective Goodman should have been at the Police Department yesterday. There was an evidence transferal for a case he handled two years ago.

Ema: Evidence transferal... Mr. Edgeworth mentioned that too. But... Detective Goodman was killed at the Prosecutor's Office.

Gumshoe: Well, that's the thing... It's hard to say this, but...Word is that Chief Prosecutor Skye called him out there, to the parking lot.

Raven: But how can that be?

Phoenix: (And Lana's confessing as much...)

Hard to believe if what Lana said and what Raven, Phoenix, and Ema were hearing about the last that Bruce was alive to go to Lana was true or not. Was it?

Rumors at Law

Gumshoe: He's in a tough spot, again...

Phoenix: "Again"...?

Scene flashback of the Goudy Lake murder comes back to Phoenix's mind remembering the scenes then good and bad ones.

Raven: Is it that bad for Edgeworth?

Gumshoe: Well, it all started with the murder of that defense attorney, Hammond.

Ema: But Edgeworth was found innocent!

Raven: That's right!

Even though Edgeworth was found innocent, why was he still having trouble from that case?

Gumshoe: Listen, pal, there has always been rumors about Edgeworth. Forging evidence, making deals with witnesses...Nothing outright, but there were always whispered rumors. Ever since he was accused of murder, no one's whispering. They are practically shouting. Between that, the kid's partners, and the whole Shadower business, rumors get to some people. It's a bummer I know.

Ema: But... but there's no evidence against him!

Raven: I have to agree with Ema! This is just mess up!

Gumshoe: Well, Mr. Edgeworth has always had unusually strong ties to the department higher-ups. It's only natural that people would be suspicious. I want to believe in you two, I really do.

Phoenix: (I had no idea he was under the gun...)

In other words, Edgeworth was being blamed for no reason after he was set free.

Gumshoe: Anyway, this latest case has started a new rumor. People say the only reason he took this case...Is because he's aiming for the Chief Prosecutor position himself!

Phoenix: W-what!?

Raven: Who?

Gumshoe: But I know the truth, pal! Nobody wants to be the one who has to prosecute the chief prosecutor! Mr. Edgeworth is biting the bullet on this one! He's doing this for all of us... And that's all I know about that. I'm not officially on this case, you know.

Meaning he'll try to help them out leaving the girls happy about it.

Raven: That's the Gumshoe we all know and care for.

Ema: Thank you!

Phoenix: Why aren't you handling the case, Detective Gumshoe? We met the guy who is... what was his name? The guy in the parking lot...

Raven: Jake Marshall, Phoenix. Remember?

Gumshoe: What the kid said there. That'd be Officer Marshall. He was appointed directly by the Chief of Police...

Phoenix: Officer Marshall... Is he some kind of Wild West sheriff or something?

Gumshoe: No, Jake Marshall's just a regular officer...From West LA.

Raven: So why is he all so western?

Gumshoe: I don't know… Guess he likes it…?

Raven finds Jake weird but does his job well for Phoenix to understand.

Raven: (I bit too much he does.)

Phoenix: For a moment there, I wasn't sure.

Gumshoe: Look, pal, let me try to make things a little easier for you. Show them this and they'll let you examine the crime scene... maybe. Kid, take, scan, and get it over with.

Raven: Thank you.

Gumshoe hands a letter of introduction from him to Phoenix as Raven copies it down to use for later.

Letter of Introduction from Detective Gumshoe added to the Court Record.

Raven: Good to go.

Phoenix: (I'll be surprised if this gets us anywhere...)

Gumshoe: Just act like you're supposed to be there and nobody will look at you twice, pal!

Ema: Where to now?

Raven: Back to the underground parking lot I guess.

With Gumshoe going back to work, the other three headed back to the beginning for more searching to do.

MOVE

To Underground Parking Lot

February 22

Prosecutor's Office Underground Parking Lot

Still a lot of cops doing their job Phoenix, Raven, and Ema looked around until they bumped into both Angel after giving some of her lunch to some man and Jake hanging around.

Raven: Busy still.

Phoenix: (Looks like the investigation is still going...)

Angel leaves once the man had his lunch to eat.

?: I have to be getting back to the shop...Sorry... Looks like I'll be stuck in this pit 'til the sun sleeps. I'll see you in my dreams tonight, then, baby.

She sees the three.

Angel: Oh! Still here?

Ema: Ah, h-hello!

Raven: Don't mind us please.

Angel: Why the surprised looks? Didn't I mention...? I've got a boyfriend in Criminal Affairs, too.

Raven: So we heard and saw.

Angel: Sweet of me, isn't it?

Phoenix: (What happened to the security guard?!)

Jake then comes up to the others.

Marshall: Hey! What's wrong, bambina? You're lookin' like a doggie that's lost its herd! Sorry if I'm butting in.

Raven stays next to Phoenix's side.

Raven: Not you again!

Phoenix: (Jake Marshall... Strange guy to put in charge of a crime scene. And keep your hands to yourself.)

Ema: Should we talk to Marshall?

Raven: Might as well get it over with.

TALK

The Victim

Talking to Jake will be harder for Phoenix and Raven to get out of him since they haven't yet.

Ema: There's something I wanted to ask you!

Marshall: The scene of crime... a cold grave for men who've lost their dreams... And me? I watch over them as they sleep... Dreaming of the desert's harsh judgment...

Jake then falls asleep while standing up for Raven tries moving her hand around to wake him up.

Raven: Hello? You okay?

Ema: He's asleep.

Raven: Why is he…?

Phoenix: Well... should we show this hopeless case something to catch his interest?

Raven: Relax, I know how to wake him.

PRESENT

Letter of Introduction

Phoenix knows what Raven was talking about to pull out the paper to show to Jake.

Raven: Yo, Jake. Look at this!

Jake wakes up a little.

Phoenix: Would you mind reading this for me?

Jake was sort of surprise seeing the letter.

Marshall: What's this? I warn you, fan letters to me go right into the spittoon!

Raven: What? No!

Phoenix: Nice try, pal. It's a letter of introduction from detective Gumshoe. May be investigate?

Jake knows about Gumshoe and his work.

Marshall: Gumshoe...? Ah, that old cow dog? Hmm...He holding a birthday party or something?

Phoenix: Huh?

Raven: Not even close.

Marshall: Oh, sorry. Look, where it should say letter of "introduction"... It says "invitation."

Raven looks at it and so does Phoenix.

Raven: He can't spell it!?

Phoenix: Let me see. Ah... I think he just miswrote it. (Great, Detective Gumshoe. I owe you one...)

Marshall: No worries. This proves it's from Detective Gumshoe, better than a blood test. Guess I'd better let you in, then.

All good for them to go in thanks to Jake's help.

Raven: Alright! (Not bad for a cowboy cop.)

Ema: Th-thank you, Officer Marshall!

Phoenix: (Officer Marshall isn't a "detective"...He's a "patrolman"...That reminds me of something...)

The four had a look around with the other cops worked at being a bit different.

Ema: That is odd! Isn't a crime scene supposed to be handled by a detective or higher?

Marshall: Well, folks. The clues are calling! Welcome to our gold strike. Be like the settler! Strike out for lands unknown! Manifest Destiny! Let's have a hootenanny!

Raven: Really?

Marshall: Just speaking the truth, missy.

Ema writes that down on her notebook again.

Ema: Note to self: police investigations are like settling land. Well, Mr. Wright and Raven, what do you two say!?

Raven: You got me, Ema.

Phoenix: (I say I won't need this anymore)

Detective Gumshoe's Letter of Introduction crumpled and discarded.

With that, Phoenix throws the paper away after giving it to Jake to having a look around. Now was time to talk to him.

TALK

The Victim

Phoenix: Officer Marshall? Could you tell us more about the victim?

Raven: Name Bruce Goodman if you knew him.

Meaning Jake did knew the man.

Marshall: ... Good men always die young. Remember that, pardner.

Raven: What?

Phoenix: Um... could you be a little more specific?

Ema: Bruce Goodman... He was a detective, right?

Marshall: Well, well, aren't you a feisty doggie there now. Detective Goodman was stabbed here at 5:15. The smiling Madonna told me the tale...

Raven: Angel did?

Phoenix: (I think he means the witness, Ms. Angel Starr.) It was her.

Marshall: One stab to the chest. A fine piece of work. This here's the autopsy report.

Raven: Nicely done.

Raven gets that on her laptop just in case to keep it useful.

Autopsy Report added to the Court Record.

Ema: Was my sister involved with the victim in any way?

Marshall: Funny you should mention that, Bambina. Chief Prospector Skye and Detective Goodman... had nothing in common t'all.

Ema: Nothing in common...?

Raven: Not even being partners or anything like that?

Marshall: Sort of. They apparently worked together on a case a few years back.

Not good news for the others to hear.

Phoenix: (So... There's not motive!)

Marshall: Goodman wasn't a particularly gifted detective. That's one reason why he didn't do much work with the Chief.

Phoenix: ...

Raven: I'm hearing so much about this Chief person. Sounds important person.

Marshall: You could say that yes.

Ema: But, my sister called the victim here on the day of the murder, right? Here...to this parking lot?

Marshall: So it seems. Like calling an unarmed man to a shootout at high noon.

Marshall

Besides this big guy known as Chief what was Marshall's game on his line of work he does?

Phoenix: Um, I don't mean any offense, but...Officer Marshall; you're a patrolman, right? Not a detective.

Marshall: You calling' me out? They shoot you for that in Texas.

Phoenix: Huh?

Raven keeps Phoenix calm.

Raven: Not really. Though you did offend him.

Phoenix: Oh! Sorry!

Marshall: I was one of them fancy-shoed "Detectives" till two years ago, to tell ya the truth.

Phoenix: Oh, really? (Now he tells me!)

Raven looks up on Jake's background online.

Raven: He was and the best one too until he was kicked out for some unknown reason two years ago.

Ema: But you're a patrolman now. So how can you be in charge of a crime scene?

Marshall: Nothing gets by you, does it, bambina?

Phoenix: So, why are you in charge?

Marshall: No reason. We're just short on hands right now. I'm keeping an eye out in the meantime.

Ema: That's odd, though. Detective Gumshoe was saying he had nothing to do...nothing important, at least.

Marshall: He's nothing but a sad ol' cowdog, that can't find his tail. Maybe it's because he runs with that Edgeworth, eh?

Phoenix: Edgeworth...?

Raven: What about him?

Marshall: That cow dog's been kicked out of this cattle run...by order of the Chief of Police. Just, he doesn't realize it yet.

Raven: Well, we didn't know about that from Mr. Detective!

Marshall: Sad to say, but it's true, pretty little thing…

Raven keeps her distances away from Jake.

Raven: Please don't.

Phoenix: (Detective Gumshoe, kicked out of the investigation?!)

Ema: Then let's keep on working a bit more! Come on!

Explaining more things around the room, they come across a strange looking cell phone on the floor and near the barrel that the cops haven't got to or seen yet.

Examine

Cell phone on the Floor

Raven: Phoenix. Ema. Look what I found, a cell phone. Still works too.

Phoenix: This does look like a cell phone.

Ema holds it next.

Ema: Scientifically analysis would suggest this belonged to the victim! In can't think of anyone else it could belong to...

Raven: I see…

Phoenix: (What's so scientific about that!?) Should we check it out?

Check it out:

Giving a good answer to that the three should check the cell phone out.

Raven: I say we should so I can get more data here.

Phoenix: If you say so, Raven, anything for you. (Right! Let's check it out.)

Phoenix pressed the side blue button on the phone seeing a redial button on it.

Ema: Hmm. The display is still on the redial button.

Phoenix: Redial...?

Raven: That's what it has on there.

Ema: Um, Mr. Wright? Most phones keep a record of all the calls you've made and received. You just press the blue button to dial the last number you called. Convenient, isn't it? I'm surprised you didn't know about it.

Phoenix: Sorry to disappoint you, but even I know about things like "redial".

Raven: You don't know much about cell phones?

Phoenix: I'm getting there. Trying to.

Ema: Huh? Oh, I'm sorry! It's just, you never know with people from your generation.

Phoenix: (Whatever... Let's check this phone out.) Raven.

Raven: Okay, let's have a look-and-see.

Phoenix checked the phone strap.

Looking at the strap hanging off the cell phone was like seeing a shoe lace for Ema liked other good things better than a plain one.

Ema: Man, what a boring strap!

Raven: You think so?

Ema: No color or little cute creature on it.

Phoenix: What's wrong with it? Everyone has different tastes, you know.

Ema shows the two her cell phone and strap on it.

Ema: Here, check out mine. It's a Pink Princess Strap! These are hard to come by, you know.

Raven looks at it then shows her cell phone too.

Raven: Nice. I too got a good one with a Go-Go Girls keychain.

Ema: I love it! Nice choice!

Phoenix was thinking about Will from the other show.

Phoenix: (I see he's as popular as ever with the kids...) So many key chains you two have.

Raven: Thanks, Phoenix. Now let's redial the phone.

Phoenix pressed the redial button.

Now Phoenix had to redial the phone by pressing the button next.

Phoenix: (Now, I wonder who the owner of this phone called last...)

Ema wrote another thing on her notebook.

Ema: Note to self: A defense attorney doesn't think first, he just pushes the button.

Raven: Just push it.

So Phoenix does from ringing through to playing a music tone.

Cellular: *beep* *A familiar theme plays*

Phoenix: Hey! That song! I know that!

Raven: Me too!

Marshall: Hey! What's going on over there?

Cellular: *beep*

It stops once Jake looks around to stopping it for a bit.

Phoenix: Ah! Oh, s-sorry!

Marshall: I see you, pardner! You pressed redial on that there phone, didn't you?

Phoenix: Uh, well, yeah...

Raven: We're working here.

Marshall: And I allow that to happen, now didn't I, missy?

Jake has got Raven there.

Raven: I guess so…

Ema shows the phone to Jake.

Ema: Whose phone is this, anyway? It was on the ground over there...

Marshall: Whose is it? That belongs to the Chief Prospector, Skye.

It was Lana's cell phone.

Raven: Lana!?

Ema: What? It's my sister's!?

Marshall: She apparently dropped it when she was taken into custody, right after the crime. Look... the last call was made right when the murder occurred! Looks like she was fixing to call someone. Except she only spoke for a few seconds, according to this.

Phoenix: Who did she call!?

Marshall: No idea. Sorry, pardner. Now, I got a question for you, pardner. I heard a phone ring just now... one of those new-fangled ring-tunes.

Phoenix: Oh? That? Oh.,.. I'm sorry, that was my phone.

Marshall: W-w-what? Your phone?

Raven: So you do have one.

Phoenix: Yeah, uh, it's kind of strange, but...Someone called me right as we picked up the other phone, a wrong number...

Marshall: ...I hope you're not lying... They shoot you for that in Texas, pardner!

Raven: Stop that!

Marshall: Alright, I'll stop. Can't take a joke at time, can't ya pardner?

Phoenix: (Uh oh, I've incited the wrath of the Lone Star patrolman...) Ah, Raven?

Raven: He won't.

Raven makes a copy leaving Ema to hold on to Lana's cell phone for evidences.

Cell Phone added to the Court Record.

Car

Checking out Edgeworth's cool looking car on hold and check on might lead Phoenix, Raven, and Ema to somewhere to looking at it again.

Phoenix: This appears to be the car where the body was found. (It looks like the lock on the trunk is busted.)

A flashback on what Lana said…

Lana: The crime took place in the underground parking lot at the Prosecutor's Office. The body was found in the trunk of my subordinate's car.

End of flashback after that…

Raven: Poor Edgeworth's car, but this is his no doubt like he said/

Ema: Quite a luxury car. It just screams "I have money to burn."

Phoenix: Yeah. Prosecutors get the big bucks.

Raven: Hmm… I think I found something on the corpse.

That's when Raven spotted a rope around the Body.

Ema: This rope...is it...?

Phoenix: Yup. They laid it in the outline of the victim's body.

Raven: They have to for leads of clues to find.

Ema looks at it next.

Ema: ...So wait...The victim must have died when the killer closed the trunk on him!

Raven: That's what it is really.

Even Phoenix knows Ema could tell from the looks of it.

Phoenix: ... (You have got to be the only person I know that would come to that conclusion.) I think we should have a better look at it.

Raven puts on her gloves to be sure to touch the evidences carefully.

Raven: Will do then.

Once she lids the Car Trunk, they find a paper with things written on it.

Raven: Look at we got here, this is big.

Raven scans it down just be sure.

Phoenix: What's this? Looks like a note of some sort.

Ema: Look! Something's written on it!

They look at it. A note with "6-75, 12/2" written on a piece of paper with "Goodman" printed on top right hand corner is shown.

Phoenix: You're right. Let's see..."6-7S, 12/2"...

Raven: A type of code there or some kind?

Ema: There's a name printed on the paper above that..."Goodman."

Raven: Goodman?

Phoenix: (Maybe it fell out of his pocket when he was killed.)

Ema: Well? So? What does it mean, Mr. Wright? Raven?

Raven: This will be a hard one to find out.

Phoenix: How am I supposed to know? Even Raven's trying!

Ema writes this part down.

Ema: Note to self: For deductive reasoning, go to Edgeworth, and maybe Raven, but not Wright.

Raven: I doubt that, Ema.

Phoenix: (I'm sure Edgeworth wouldn't know what this means either.) Raven, you got a copy down?

Raven: Got it in time.

So Raven did as Phoenix holds on to the real paper for safe keeping.

Goodman's Note added to the Court Record.

TALK

Lana Skye

They leaves left the rest in talking more with Marshall about the rest of the things like with Lana.

Ema: So, there's no connection between Detective Goodman and my sister!

Marshall: That's correct, but...There's a goldmine of evidence against her...

Phoenix: ...!

Raven: What do mean by that?

Marshall: And the prospector tomorrow is none other than Edgeworth himself...I'm afraid your sister's fate is decided, bambina. Many condolences.

Jake was being a bit rude to Lana making Ema upset.

Ema: Officer Marshall!

Marshall: Yeah, bambina?

Ema: H-how can you say that! You and my sister, you were...

Phoenix: (Is there something between this cop and her sister that I don't know about?)

Raven: Hey, Jake! You got something to say to Ema, say it to my face!

Jake tries changing his attitude a bit.

Marshall: ...! I apologize, bambina and missy. Something must have gotten to me. Maybe it's that dry wind that's a-blowin' through the Prospector's Office.

Phoenix: (Dry wind or ill will, someone's up to something here... but who?)

Office atmosphere

The office atmosphere whereabouts was going to be hard to know about or what's been going on from there.

Marshall: Suspicious about Mr. Edgeworth have been flying around for nearly two years now.

Phoenix: Forged evidence... arranging testimonies, you name it.

Raven: It doesn't matter either since we saved him from the last case along with stopping a serial killer, it's all mess up for him. I feel sorry for him, for my friend.

Phoenix felt bad for Raven to keep her company.

Phoenix: (Raven… She looks upset for this case and for Edgeworth.)

Marshall: He was unbeatable because he did whatever it took to win. Unbeatable that is, until he met you.

Ema: But rumors are just... rumors, aren't they? These are prosecutors we're talking about! Evidence is everything to them!

Raven: Rumors are rumors, that's all.

Marshall: If you follow the rumors about Edgeworth to their source, you find one person...But... they're off limits. Untouchable, you might say.

Phoenix: One person? Who?

Raven: Yeah, who?

Jake turns to Ema.

Marshall: Bambina... It's your sister. Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye.

Ema: What!? My sister...?

Marshall: Edgeworth couldn't rustle all those cattle by himself. Some people load their guns with bullets; some people load them with "deals".

Phoenix: What, you're saying Edgeworth was making deals to win trials?

Raven: well, he did change the good but still does his job. Won't be so easy to let our guard down to say the least.

Marshall: "Where there were gunshots, there's bound to be bullets." That's what the old-timers say. There's a big ol' secret hidden around here somewhere. Everyone knows it.

Raven: Meaning Mr. Detective is…? (Get out!)

Phoenix: (Is that why Detective Gumshoe was taken off the case...? Did they target him because he was closest to Edgeworth?)

Shocking between Edgeworth 'but still on their side' to Gumshoe being off the case, things were getting out of hand one by one. Next Ema had to show Jake the cell phone belonging to Lana.

PRESENT

Cell phone

Ema: My sister's Cell phone.

Jake looks at it.

Marshall: The last time it was used was 5:18... Right after Goodman was killed. Maybe she was cancelling her date for the night?

Ema: ... Date?

Raven: Who was she trying to call?

Phoenix: (Why did Lana make that call...?)

Ema: So, well, how are we doing, Mr. Wright? Raven?

Phoenix: I guess we've got some clues...We have an autopsy report, a note from the victim, and a cell phone...

Raven: Looks like we got everything we need for the time being.

Ema: So... you think we'll be okay?

Phoenix: Well, the only thing still bothering me is that Lana is confessing to the crime. She says she did it! Raven, you can help me out in this case as partners and a defense lawyer like me, right?

Raven: I'll do my best the way we always do things, Phoenix. I'm with you.

Phoenix: Thanks. (So cute!)

Ema: No problem! I can guarantee that she's not the criminal.

Raven: We know. We have to save Lana.

Phoenix had something to say to Ema.

Phoenix: Oh, by the way, Ema?

Ema: Yes?

Phoenix: I know that song your phone plays when it rings...

Ema: What...?

Phoenix presses the button of the cell phone again to try something out.

Cellular: ...*beep*

Phoenix: It's the Steel Samurai theme song, isn't it? That popular TV show... for kids?

Raven: So that's where it's from!

Ema: ...!

Phoenix: The phone that just rang wasn't mind... It was... Yours. At 5:18, just after the murder took place... Your sister called you, didn't she, Ema?

Raven: Now I didn't know that! No wonder why you didn't tell Jake!

Phoenix: Didn't want to get Ema in trouble too much.

Ema admits it to them.

Ema: I... I'm sorry!

Raven: Ema…

Phoenix: Can you tell me what you talked about?

Ema: I... She hung up right away.

Raven checks the phone records to be sure.

Raven: She's right, the call only last for a second on Ema.

Phoenix: I see... Can you add that?

Raven: Already on that. Ema, we will save Lana. Count on it!

Ema smiles a little to have faith in them.

Ema: Thank you, guys.

Cell Phone added to the Court Record.

For tomorrow was the trial against Edgeworth 'though still helping out for most parts like this', in saving Lana for Ema's sake both Phoenix and Raven must save her by solving the case from the three witness and Gumshoe's help as well. Unaware they were being watched by someone in the shadows, all it showed was a weird glasses covering his eyes and face along with black gloves, could he or she be the killer? For Raven now an ace attorney defense lawyer like Phoenix, she'll be using her works to aid Phoenix more than ever.

Phoenix: (A detective is murdered, and the suspect is the top prosecutor in the district. I've got a bad feeling about this...Like...maybe I still don't know everything that went on here... Could this be another work from a Blue Swordfish member? If it is, I hate for Raven to be in danger again or Ema in that matter to be involved in.)

To be continued...


	19. Lawyers against other Lawyers

Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright

Fan Fiction Story/Script by Tayla Drago

'Rise from the Ashes' (2)

Chapter 19: Lawyers against other Lawyers

February 23, 9:34 AM

District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2

The next morning was the trial for Phoenix, Raven, and Ema had a talk with Lana before they go in to know what was going on with her. The cell phone Lana was calling was her sister but hung up, so confusing right now. Hopefully for the first few evidences they have can be useful in court for today.

Raven: Hey, Lana.

Lana: How did the investigation go yesterday, Mr. Wright and Raven?

Raven could tell that Lana wasn't too happy to care.

Raven: (Does she have to pretend she doesn't care to make us look bad?)

Phoenix: Frankly, there are still lots of... gray areas.

Ema: Or rather, the whole thing is one big gray area...

Ema was still worried about Lana.

Lana: Don't worry about me, no matter what the outcome. I'm ready to accept my fate.

Ema: I believe in you, sis.

Lana: Mr. Wright, let me offer you a word of advice.

Phoenix: Yes?

Raven: I think I know what that word already is.

Lana: A defense attorney should never "believe" their client.

Shocking to hear that from Lana's mouth.

Ema: ...!

Lana: The defendant is called to trial because they are suspected of wrongdoing! Never forget that.

Raven: Wow, you really don't want to be saved, huh?

Lana: I'm only speaking the truth.

Raven: Yeah, but still.

Phoenix: Ms. Skye, you... You remind me a lot of Mia. But there is one decisive difference between you and her.

Raven: Phoenix's right. Listen to yourself!

Lana: And that is? About the Mia part…?

Phoenix: You're not a defense attorney.

Lana understood, just tries not admitting it.

Lana: ... I believe it's almost time for the trial. Good luck, Mr. Wright. You too, Raven, since you're good at this with Mr. Wright by your side.

The cops bring Lana inside the courtroom.

Raven: Okay, Phoenix, here we go again.

Phoenix: Let's do this. (My first trial without a Fey helping me...No one's going to bail me out this time... I'll be with only Raven in there... So we have to discover the truth and fast!)

Ema: Let's do it, Mr. Wright! Raven! I'll be with you two the whole way!

Raven: Time to put my skills to use!

Ema: That's the spirit!

The three were ready to go in defending Lana for Phoenix and Raven to work together again using teamwork and their love to win. Though this might be the hardiest case they got themselves into.

February 23, 10:00 AM

District Court Courtroom No. 9

*All Rise!*

Once the hammer was hit, the trial begins for all to be silent in the room. Good to have Edgeworth who has changed and up against both Phoenix and Raven once again.

Judge: The court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Lana Skye.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Raven: And his partner of the defense lawyer and one herself ready, Your Honor.

Edgeworth: The prosecution has been ready for a while, Your Honor.

Raven: Phoenix, keep your guard up. Good thing edge worth his a good prosecutor his way thanks to us, we still have to watch out backs.

Phoenix: You're right, we should. (Edgeworth...I haven't been in court since Edgeworth's trial...It's been a while now.)

Edgeworth: I hope that personal feelings will not be a part of the proceedings today, Mr. Wright and Raven.

Phoenix: ...!

Raven: We know.

Edgeworth: I will choose the path I think is right, regardless of what those around me might say. The judgment to be made here is in our hands, not those of anyone else.

Judge: Very well, Mr. Edgeworth, your opening statement please.

Edgeworth: Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye has committed an unpardonable crime. Not only this, but she was rash enough to commit it in the Prosecutor's Office lot!

Ema sees how good Edgeworth was for some old and still new feelings, still doing his job a bit different to be winning at some points and helping out Phoenix and Raven.

Ema: Wow... He's much more forceful in person. I suddenly feel like confessing to everything!

Edgeworth: However, she will now pay for her rashness with her life. There was a witness to her crime... A "professional" witness!

Judge: Well then, call your first witness, Mr. Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: The prosecution calls its first witness, Ms. Angel Starr, to the stand.

Raven: I figure it would be ladies first.

Phoenix: (The "Cough-up Queen"...?)

Angel Starr first takes the stand for the Judge might know her from somewhere before.

Judge: Hmm? Haven't I seen you somewhere...?

Angel pulls out a lunch box for the Judge to have.

Angel: You ordered the Caviar Lunch, right?

Judge: Ho, ho! Caviar! I've never eaten caviar before!

The Judge eats away no problem.

Raven: Hungry day in court.

Phoenix: (The judge is really wolfing it down...)

Angel made something for Phoenix and Raven.

Angel: Ah, and for you two... I have a Fiesta Bowl and a love rice cake.

Phoenix: Uh... thanks.

Raven: Okay, I might have it later on. (Maybe.)

Edgeworth: Will the witness state her name and profession?

Angel: Ah, and you, sir...Did you order "The Fingerprint" lunchbox?

Edgeworth wasn't in a mood for eating.

Edgeworth: It is too early for lunch. Your name and profession, please.

Angel: ...Well, Your Honor? How does it taste?

Judge: So this is why everyone raves about caviar! It's so tasty it hurts! I always thought caviar would taste like pickled tapioca.

Phoenix: (What the heck does pickled tapioca taste like!?)

Raven: (Sweet mix with pickles?)

Edgeworth demanded Angel to tell her name.

Edgeworth: Name. Profession. Now.

Angel: Me? The name is Angel Starr. Don't go forgetting it. I find myself running Lunch land these days. Is...That what you wanted me to say, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: Very well, witness. Please describe the incident to us.

Judge: The prosecution will wait! I'm not finished eating...

The Judge was still eating his food.

Raven: Really?

Phoenix: (Hurry it up!)

Judge: Mmm...Very well, Mr. Edgeworth. As you know, we usually call on the police to provide a description of the crime...

Angel: Your Honor, as Mr. Edgeworth has said to the court... I am a..."professional."

Judge: Uh... Huh? What exactly does that mean?

Edgeworth: Until two years ago, Ms. Angel Starr was a special investigator with the police. She was a first-rate homicide detective.

Now no one or the other three never heard about that part from Angel until today.

Ema: Wh-whaaaat!? Ms. Starr was a detective!?

Raven: When did she become one!?

The Judge remembers who Angel was and seeing her once.

Judge: ...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-hah! I-I know who you are! Cough-up...!?

Angel: Cough-up Queen Angel Starr, Your Honor. Long time no see.

And she knew him as well.

Judge: V-v-very well! Y-you may continue with the description, Ms. Starr!

Raven: Okay, I knew this woman was hiding something, but this is getting weirder and weirder.

Phoenix: (Just who is this lady!?)

Angel then shows a map out in court for the others to see where the murder took place and what she saw.

Angel: If I might have the court's attention over here...The parking lot at the Prosecutor's Office is divided into two blocks. A Block is for the Prosecutor's Office personnel. B Block is for visitors and clients...A chain divider separates the two blocks.

Judge: I suppose that's to keep visitors from taking up prosecutor's spaces, yes.

Angel: The crime took place by a car in the back of A Block, in the car's trunk. The killer stabbed the victim with a knife and went to drive the body out. Unfortunately for her there was a witness, and an arrest was made on the spot.

Raven gets a copy of the map down on her laptop to hearing all about it.

Raven: So much to learn about.

Judge: And who was this valiant "witness"...?

Angel: Why, it was me, Your Honor.

Raven: How else will she know about it?

Besides Raven getting it all down, Phoenix had one too.

Floor Plans added to the Court Record.

Judge: Witness, did you see the very moment of the crime?

Angel: Of course, Your Honor. Immediately after that, I apprehended the Chief Prosecutor.

Judge: Hmm... It seems rather cut and dry, doesn't it? Well, Mr. Wright? Ms. Strides?

Phoenix: Uh... I can't agree on principle, Your Honor.

Raven: For once, she is right about where it took place and all on what we saw yesterday. Every information she said is true.

Angel: It seems that some poor losers are unwilling to accept the truth, Your Honor. Shall I proceed to crush what little hope they have remaining?

Judge: If you can...Then give them your worst, Ms. Starr!

Phoenix: (Wait, are they talking about me...!?)

Raven: (Harsh much those two!?)

Angel begins to tell what happen during the time of the murder.

**Witness Testimony**

- Witness's Account –

(1)

Angel: Somehow, I always knew a day like this would come.

(2)

I was on my way to deliver a lunchbox to my boyfriend...

(3)

When I sensed something...perhaps it was my finely-honed detective instincts working.

(4)

Then, through a wire fence, I saw the chief prosecutor standing next to a garish car.

(5)

The chief prosecutor was holding a knife in her right hand...

(6)

Then, she thrust the pointy tip of the knife into Detective Goodman's chest!

Judge: Hmm... Bringing a lunchbox to your boyfriend? How touching!

Edgeworth: Hmph. As you can see...There is no room for doubt.

Judge: The key "point" of your testimony seems to be nothing other than...the point of the knife which you saw being stabbed into Detective Goodman!

Angel: So... how does it feel to be so utterly crushed?

Angel was saying that to Phoenix on what he thinks about the matter at hand.

Phoenix: I... I'm still thinking about that.

Ema: I-it's merely a flesh wound, Mr. Wright!

Raven: Don't let her get to you, Phoenix. We'll get some answers out of her somehow.

Ema: Really? You have a plan?

Raven: As I always do.

Phoenix: I'm ready when you are then. (We're going to need a lot from it and what you trained for, Raven.)

Judge: Very well, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides. You two may cross-examine the witness. Oh, that's right. Ms. Strides is partners with Mr. Wright and a defense lawyer now, am I correct.

Raven: That's right, Your Honor. I did some on my own and still with my boyfriend.

Judge: Good to know. You may cross-examination then.

**Cross Examination**

- Witness's Account –

(1)

Angel: Somehow, I always knew a day like this would come.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* How did you know!?

Angel: I respect the prosecutors' basic abhorrence of crime. Yet their methods are ugly and twisted. Twisted methods will always lead to tragedy.

Raven: That's cold to say if you ask me.

Edgeworth: The lunch lady's uninformed opinion is duly noted.

Angel: Given that they are used to erasing inconvenient evidence at their whim... Killing off a detective that knew too much is merely an extension of that.

Edgeworth: ...

It looked like Edgeworth got owned when Angel said that.

Ema: Ms. Starr... Do you have something personal against prosecutors?

Angel: I felt that I had found my dream job when I became an investigator...And if I hadn't been laid off by those prosecutors over there, I'd still be one.

Meaning angel was once one to no longer be anymore.

Phoenix: Lay off...? (She was fired...)

Raven: So you were a prosecutor once!?

Angel: To me, prosecutors are nothing more than worms. That said, I am a pro, as you know. My testimony is unbiased...and flawless.

Judge: Very well. You may continue, Ms. Starr.

(2)

Angel: I was on my way to deliver a lunchbox to my boyfriend...

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* This boyfriend...he's the detective?

Angel: Not that boyfriend. The security guard.

Judge: Th-"that" boyfriend? You have... several?

Raven: (Please tell me she's not a hooker.)

Angel: Yes. "This" boyfriend, "that" boyfriend, and "the other" boyfriend. Care to join? The "yet another" boyfriend position is still open for applicants.

Meaning she serves the men at work lunches Angel makes and nothing more, not having a real boyfriend yet.

Judge: ... I-I'll stick with the lunch, thanks.

With the Judge loving the food Angel makes for him, Ema writes that part down.

Ema: Note to self: the judge had to think before replying.

Angel: The security guard room is in the lot, in A Block. It's up on the second level so you can see everything from there.

Raven and Phoenix thought about something.

Raven: Phoenix, remember the room? Angel brought up something about it.

Phoenix: (That would be the room with the "SECURITY" sign.) Incidentally, did you bring your lunchboxes by car?

Angel: Since I'm a visitor now, I parked in B Block.

Raven finds it on her laptop.

Raven: That's the one.

Ema: So... She was in B Block when she witnessed the crime.

(3)

Angel: When I sensed something...perhaps it was my finely-honed detective instincts working.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You "sensed" something? So, you're saying you had a premonition of the murder?

Raven: Oh please, like she has magical powers.

Angel: Not a magician. It felt like... how you would say...Oh yes...It was like the feeling you get when you view a pumpkin chock full of seeds!

Judge: I have no idea what that means.

Raven: Neither do I.

Phoenix: Speaking of a "detective's instincts"...Wasn't the victim, Mr. Bruce Goodman, also a detective?

Angel: Yes, well, he was like a young cheese.

Judge: A...young cheese?

Angel: A pale white cheese, not yet tangy with experience on the streets. A greenhorn.

Judge: Hmm...I, of course, am hard, yellowed, and sharp as a tack.

Ema: I bet you stink, too.

Raven: (Everyone's talking about food lately.) Can we continue on please?

Getting back for Angel in continuing her testimonies.

(4)

Angel: In any case, there, in the lot, I felt something stirring in the back of my mind...Then, through a wire fence, I saw the chief prosecutor standing next to a garish car.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* By "garish car," you mean...

Angel: Mr. Edgeworth's car, yes.

Judge: M-Mr. Edgeworth's!?

Raven: where we found the dead body of Bruce Goodman in, Your Honor.

Judge: I see… Continue.

Angel: Incidentally, the knife with which the victim was stabbed was also Mr. Edgeworth's. Wasn't it?

Edgeworth hated to admit that part.

Edgeworth: ...Indeed, it was.

Judge: Hmm! What an odd case this is. And the person you saw...you are sure it was the defendant?

Angel: I saw her from no further than thirty feet away. I am certain it was her.

Phoenix: (If she's telling the truth, we're doomed!)

Raven: So you saw the whole thing happen where you worked at? Tell us the truth.

Angel smiles without a care in the world.

Angel: But I am, Ms. Strides as I said. I saw it all with my own two eyes as clear as day.

Raven: That a fact? (This is really getting out of hand for us.)

Ema: Let's just do what we can! Even if we don't have any proof, we can always complain!

Raven: Yeah, Ema's right!

Phoenix: Witness! In your testimony, you clearly stated the following: Prosecutors are nothing more than worms. Ergo! You are a biased witness!

Angel: You might want to keep those silly opinions to YOURSELF in the future, rookie.

Angel was telling that to Phoenix.

Phoenix: Huh? Rookie?

Angel: Unless you and you're girlfriend are willing to risk the consequences of doubting me? I'll fry you like a fritter! Crispy on the outside...chewy on the inside!

The Judge seems to like hearing the food words.

Judge: That...That was inspiring!

Raven: (only because you were hungry again!)

Ema: I believe I've heard that tag line elsewhere...you could cry plagiarism?

Angel: I may be relegated to the lowly post of lunch lady...But my instincts are honed!

Judge: A-a photograph! You took this!?

Angel: The moment I witnessed the crime, my reflexes took over and snap! I took a picture. In fact... One of my lunchboxes is rigged with a camera. Ms. Strides, I made a spear for you just in case. From me to you.

Angel hands the photo for Phoenix, for the Judge to look at, ad Raven to scan it. She still finds Angel to be very annoying. It showed Lana opening the truck of Edgeworth's car and wearing her heavy jacket around her.

Raven: Thanks, I guess…

Phoenix: (I suppose that's more exciting than just hanging it around your neck.)

Ema had a look at the photo as well.

Edgeworth: Er... this is my first time seeing this photograph.

Angel: You think I'd show it to you, a prosecutor? Think again.

This shocks Edgeworth seeing it too.

Edgeworth: ...! Where did you get this!?

Angel: My boyfriend works in the photography division of Criminal Affairs.

Raven: Afraid she's right, again.

Judge: Well...This is most certainly the defendant!

Crime Photo added to the Court Record.

The photo was added for Phoenix and Raven to hold on to being another clue.

Phoenix: (Uh oh, that is unmistakably Lana Skye!) Raven!

Raven: I know! This doesn't look good at all!

Edgeworth: So, what was the defendant doing at the time?

Angel continues on with her testimonies to hear more from her.

(5)

Angel: The chief prosecutor was holding a knife in her right hand...

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Tell me more about this knife that the suspect was carrying.

Raven: (Is that what cause Lana to have a cut on her hand?)

Angel: Well, I'd say the blade was about 10 centimeters long. Is that right, Mr. Edgeworth? It is your knife, after all.

Angel turns to Edgeworth to answer her question.

Edgeworth: Er... Ahem, yes, that's about right.

Angel: Prosecutors are, by nature, well-versed in the location of a man's vital organs. I'm sure it was easier than boiling an egg for my egg salad surprise set.

Phoenix: Y-you can't testify as to her ability to kill an egg! I mean a person!

Raven tries correcting Phoenix in his word that time.

Raven: Please don't start, Phoenix.

Phoenix: (Oops.) I guess I was getting hungry.

Angel shows Phoenix another lunch she made.

Angel: Hmm? Perhaps a chicken salad set would have been a better metaphor?

Raven: Not now please.

Edgeworth: So, the defendant was holding a knife. What then?

(6)

Angel: Then, she thrust the pointy tip of the knife into Detective Goodman's chest!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Tell the court why you didn't try to stop this crime! You did see her raise the knife to strike, no?

The Judge agrees with Phoenix on that point.

Judge: Hmm...The defense has a point.

Angel: Unfortunately, by the time I realized what was going on, it was already too late.

Phoenix: Too late...?

Raven: Did it happened then or what?

Angel: Yes...the next moment...The chief prosecutor brought down the murder weapon!

Phoenix: I...I see.

Ema: I-it's only a flesh wound, Mr. Wright! We can make it!

Raven: Ah, Ema, we know.

Phoenix: You said that before. Anything else?

Ema was on to something here.

Ema: Scientifically speaking...Ms. Starr's testimony...is flawless.

Raven: You think? Of course Angel is lying in between.

Phoenix: (Sounds pretty fatal to me.)

Ema: Wh-what do we do!? Is this it? Is my sister guilty!?

Phoenix: Let's just keep our heads cool and press the witness a bit, shall we? (For some reason, having her panicking next to me makes me calmer...)

Phoenix had something in mind for Raven to do next, making Ema a bit worried almost.

Ema: D-don't smile like that!

Raven gets out her Black Wings glasses to look in deeper from the clues and on her laptop.

Raven: Time for me to step in. Code name: 'Black Wings', examine the photo!

Looking at the photo carefully – for Lana was standing near Edgeworth's car, with his trunk open, with her coat, gloves on her hands, looking around weirdly, no sight of the murder weapon, and seeing that she was in block a parking lot, angel did say she was watching on things somewhere else. That hit Raven to show Phoenix the flaw in her mistake.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* Phoenix, this is A. Angel worked somewhere else, being further away from Lana.

Phoenix and Ema looks at the photo again.

Ema: Now that you think about it…

Phoenix: Alright, Raven! Now I'll take over. I knew you'll be a good lawyer.

Raven: Thanks, Phoenix.

Raven smiles at Phoenix and he did too, he shows the photo to Angel knowing her little flaw she made.

Present: Crime Photo

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* And you witnessed this? You saw Ms. Skye stab the victim with the knife?

Angel: As I've already said, yes! I swear it on my finest "Salmon Swirl" lunch!

The Judge likes the food who never gets tired of eating.

Judge: Hmm! I'm sure that is a fine lunch!

Phoenix: But... isn't that odd? Look at this photograph! This is the photograph you took of the very moment of the crime, is it not? Then why is Ms. Skye not holding a knife!?

Raven: Look at the photo carefully!

Raven shows a big image for everyone to see for the Judge, Angel, and Edgeworth to look at it very good.

Angel: ...

Edgeworth: ...

Judge: ...Ahem. Mr. Edgeworth, your thoughts?

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!*

Edgeworth almost lost words to say anything but to object, but Phoenix knows he has Angel where he and Raven wanted her to be.

Phoenix: Let's be a little more careful with our evidence, shall we?

Edgeworth: It is you that needs to be more careful, Mr. Wright!

Raven: Hey, I just help out. I am a lawyer now after all with my skills.

Edgeworth: So I heard.

Judge: What do you mean, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: I meant this! This photograph was not taken the moment before the stabbing...This was taken the moment AFTER the stabbing!

Phoenix objects to this.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* H-how can you tell that!?

Angel: Blood splatter.

Phoenix: Huh?

Raven: Well, yeah blood splatter. What about it?

Angel: See the dark crimson stain on the Chief Prosecutor's coat?

Looking at the photo again.

Raven: It's not a color one, we get it. Oh, no!

Phoenix: (It's a black-and-white photograph!)

Big problem for them there.

Judge: Ah... yes, it's hard to tell, but this could be blood.

Edgeworth: Well, Mr. Wright? I see no problem here. No problem...except you.

Phoenix: Raven! Can you color it!?

Raven tries on her laptop with no luck happening.

Raven: No! It takes a long time to progress it!

Ema: Mr. Wright! Raven! Are you two going to just sit there and take that kind of abuse!?

Phoenix: (Argh... You got a better idea?)

Raven: Object! I would, we got to keep on trying!

And so Raven did for there was another flaw that Angel did from the photo.

Answer: Objection!

Raven: *OBJECTION!* Wait a second! There's a lot more to this photo than you all think! Tell them, Phoenix!

Phoenix: She's right! That contradicts what the witness said in her testimony! Namely, that she took the picture the "moment" she witnessed the crime!

Angel tries to say something different in hiding it.

Angel: Well, it seems I was slightly unclear. My apologies.

Then all stood silent.

Phoenix: ...

Raven: … (Nothing?)

Angel: ...

Phoenix: Th-that's it!?

Angel: If you run out of lunch, you order seconds. Problem solved! If you don't like it, try ordering the jumbo sized lunch from the get-go!

Ema: Good advice. I'm not sure I understood it, but... good advice.

Angel: I didn't have time to stop her. Prosecutor Skye was cold, calculating, like a robot. She killed without pain or remorse! It was a premeditated murder!

Raven: She speaks the truth to sound weird.

Phoenix: P-premeditated!? How do you know!?

Edgeworth points out the gloves in the photo Lana was wearing.

Edgeworth: Look at the chief prosecutor's hands in that photograph.

Raven: Yes! These that Lana is wearing! Right here!

The Judge sees it next.

Judge: Well...! Are those...gloves?

Edgeworth: Surgical gloves made of thin rubber, most likely. Why would she have those on?

Phoenix: Uh...

Raven: Looks too light to be regular gloves.

Edgeworth: If it was not premeditated, she would not be wearing those gloves!

That was true what Lana was wearing being different.

Phoenix: Waaaaaargh!

Raven: No!

Judge: These gloves do seem to tell a tale of premeditation!

Angel: Premeditated murder...a serious offense.

Judge: Witness! Add this to your testimony!

And so Angel did for Raven and Phoenix to get the answers out of her quickly.

Angel: The murder was planned! The rubber gloves prove it!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What if she was just in the habit of wearing gloves? Like, driving gloves?

Raven: That or the type of gloves that'll hide your finger prints.

Edgeworth tries objecting to this.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* The gloves were admitted as evidence when the defendant was arrested! They were rubber gloves, of the kind used for autopsies!

Raven scans the photo again of the gloves.

Raven: Yep, the one and only.

Angel: In other words, when the chief prosecutor came to the crime scene...She came to do murder! It's the only possible conclusion one can make. Everything was planned, it was a premeditated crime!

Phoenix: Arrrrgh!

Raven: Phoenix, calm down. I don't like this either, keep it together!

Phoenix: I know…

Judge: Impressive! I'm sorry they took you off the force, Ms. Starr!

Phoenix: (This is bad... She's got them thinking this was all planned...If she can prove this claim, the trial's already over! I've got to think of a way to show that this wasn't premeditated!)

Raven remembers the weapon that Edgeworth found from Lana that killed Bruce.

Raven: The knife… Phoenix, show them Edgeworth's knife now!

Phoenix: Right. That's what they say Lana use to murder Goodman. Let's give it a shot. You sure, Raven?

Raven scans the weapon.

Raven: The blood does belong to the victim. Laptop keeps saying so.

Phoenix: Then I'll present it.

Present: Edgeworth's Knife

The knife was the only thing left to show in court.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Witness, do you know what this is?

Angel: Are you trying to test me? I sell box lunches for a living, you know. That's a knife. THE knife. The knife that was in Mr. Edgeworth's trunk!

Edgeworth: Indeed, it is my knife.

Soon everyone all over court goes crazy all over the room.

What's with this case!?

The bloody murder weapon a red car... all belonging to the prosecutor there!?

The defendant is the chief prosecutor for the district, right?

Mommy, are prosecutors bad people?

Raven shouts out to keep things calm.

Raven: KEEP IT DOWN!

Soon everyone does for the Judge to be jumpy again.

Judge: Ms. Strides, I have a gummite here…

Raven smiles to say her apologies in court.

Raven: My bad. (Just keeping things in 'order' for you, sir.)

Phoenix: The defense has a request. We ask that the witness provide an ACCURATE testimony.

Angel looked angry this time.

Angel: What's that, Rookie?

Phoenix: In your testimony...You stated that Lana Skye planned this murder. And that's why she was wearing those special gloves.

Judge: Seems like a natural conclusion to me! The gloves do indicate planning...

Phoenix: However! Why would she not also prepare the most important thing...the murder weapon!?

Raven: If you look at this photo, it's not in there.

They got Angel on that point.

Angel: Oh.

Phoenix: This knife just happened to be in the trunk of that car. Ladies and gentlemen, if you're going to plan a murder, you don't forget the weapon!

Angel screams out loud in anger.

Angel: Ugh... Woooooooorrrgh!

The Judge tries keeping things in order this time.

Judge: Order! Order! Order!

Raven: Way ago, Phoenix!

Phoenix smiles when Raven was holding him.

Phoenix: (Great! Now the tide is turning in our favor!)

Ema: Great show, Mr. Wright and Raven! My sister's as good as free!

Raven: Almost. But we got a long way to go so far.

Edgeworth: Wright. I believe the next lunch you'll be eating is...humble pie!

Phoenix: W-what!?

Raven: Great. Since when Edgeworth became a lunch food favorite?

Edgeworth: I hope you weren't deluding yourself into thinking that the "tide has turned." Not over such a trifling detail! That goes double for you too, Raven.

Raven: Yeah, yeah, I'm so scared.

Phoenix: B-but this shoots a hole in the whole premeditated theory!

Edgeworth: Bah! The prosecution could care less if it was premeditated or not. The only one who seems to care is that lunch lady over there.

This shocks Angel.

Angel: !

Raven: Your point?

Edgeworth: The defendant, Lana Skye, murdered a detective with a knife. That is the only thing the prosecution need prove. Nothing else.

Angel: Very good, Mr. Prosecutor...I suppose you think you're clever now? But you know as well as I do that she planned on killing him! It was planned! If it wasn't, why would she have been wearing...?

Judge: I believe I'd like to hear your testimony again.

Edgeworth: Witness, please tell us only what you "saw," not what you "thought."

Angel got made when the Judge said that.

Angel: How dare you! My powers of deduction are not to be underestimated!

Phoenix: (Really now...)

Raven slams her hands on the table to getting Angel's attention.

Raven: Start talking! The truth!

Angel: Why you-! Fine.

**Witness Testimony**

- Angel's Deduction –

(1)

Angel: Lana Skye intended to murder Detective Goodman!

(2)

That's why she called the victim all the way to the Prosecutor's Office.

(3)

I'm sure the Chief Prosecutor had a grudge against the victim.

(4)

Nothing else could drive that human machine to plunge the knife in again and again...

Judge: The victim was summoned from the Police Department to the Prosecutor's Office... It does sound a lot like premeditation, doesn't it!?

Raven: Like if you fake something in getting in to kill maybe? Just saying.

Ema: So, if I order pizza, does that mean I'm planning to kill the delivery boy?

Raven: That's what I'm talking about.

Judge: In any case, the defense may now cross-examine the witness.

The second part begins for Phoenix and Raven to hear Angel out.

**Cross Examination**

- Angel's Deduction –

(1)

Angel: Lana Skye intended to murder Detective Goodman!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You've said that, but you haven't told us how you know!

Angel: That's what I'm about to tell you, Rookie!

Judge: I believe what she just said was a mere prelude to the story she is about to tell. Try not to interrupt her again.

Raven: Se should at least say it, not to spray it then.

Angel looks at Phoenix in a mean way.

Angel: Rookie...Never interrupt a storyteller! It's like pulling a bun out of the oven half-baked!

Raven: Please! Nothing's sweet to your food but sour lies!

Phoenix: She's got that right! (Something's half-baked here alright, and it's you!)

Edgeworth: Try not to confuse the defense, witness. They're not very quick on their feet. Now, why did you believe the suspect had intentions to murder the victim?

Raven: (How cute, Edgeworth's standing up for us.)

(2)

Angel: Her actions speak for themselves! That's why she called the victim all the way to the Prosecutor's Office.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You have no proof that Ms. Skye called him there!

Angel: You have no proof that she didn't!

Raven: Calm down already!

Judge: Hmm...Mr. Edgeworth, thoughts?

Edgeworth knows about the phone.

Edgeworth: There is no record of a call mad on the defendant, Ms. Lana Skye's phone.

Angel: She might have written him a letter!

Raven: A letter!?

Phoenix: (C'mon! You could have tried "public phone" first, at least!)

Edgeworth: In any case, the victim came to the Prosecutor's Office, where he was murdered.

Judge: I'm sure he had a reason to be there. Witness? Why do you think it was the suspect who summoned the victim that day?

(3)

Angel: I'm sure the Chief Prosecutor had a grudge against the victim.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* What kind of "grudge"!?

Angel: Well, I wouldn't know that.

Phoenix: Of course you don't! That's because she didn't have a grudge!

Raven: More like she was being force to do something and keep quiet about!

Angel: Rookie and Raven...I have a lunchbox here. Now...what's inside?

Phoenix: H-how am I supposed to know!?

Angel: See? We agree there is a lunchbox here, but we don't know what's inside! A person's life is like a lunchbox with pretzels. Don't you agree?

Raven: Not really.

The Judge thought of something.

Judge: I-I get it! That's why my lunch was so salty!

Raven: Really!?

Phoenix: (This judge isn't very good with metaphors...)

Edgeworth: The suspect had a grudge against Detective Goodman. Will you tell us your basis for thinking this?

Angel: It's simple...

(4)

Angel: Nothing else could drive that human machine to plunge the knife in again and again...

Phoenix: *HOLDI T!* A "human machine"!? That's a contradiction!

Edgeworth tries to get Phoenix to know more about the first testimony a little by thinking clearly.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Please...Can't you find fault with something of substance, Mr. Wright?

Even Ema writes that part down.

Ema: Note to self: Mr. Edgeworth's sighs smell like citrus fruit.

Raven: We know the words from Angel; we just need to know what went down from Lana's doing. If she do it which we all doubt about.

Phoenix: Umm...You say "again and again"...how many times did she stab him, exactly?

Angel: We often say "chop into a thousand pieces," but we don't actually mean 1,000 pieces. What difference does it make if the deed is done!?

Angel snaps again.

Raven: Hey! You got something to say to my man, say it to me!

Angel: Don't hold your breath, bird girl.

Raven: Bird girl!?

Raven got mad for Ema and Phoenix to keep her calm.

Ema: Easy, Raven! She's not worth it!

Raven: But she-!

Phoenix: I can take it, Raven. Its alright. (Still…How come she's getting mad at me!?)

Judge: Let's just say she stabbed him several times and leave it at that.

Raven: Your Honor!

Phoenix: (Leave it at that!? This is a murder case, people!)

Ema: Mr. Wright, you should speak up if you have an objection, you know!

Raven: We know, Ema. It just so much to do and to handle.

Ema: Good thing we all talk that out.

Phoenix: (Ms. Starr has turned out to be as short-tempered as she looked when we met her. Challenging her abilities as a detective really set her off!)

Ema: The short wick burns out the fastest! It's a scientific fact!

Phoenix: I wonder...wouldn't it depend on the size of the candle? I mean, add more wax and even a really short wick will burn longer...

Ema: ...Obviously, more scientific testing is required!

Raven looks over to show the autopsy report on how Bruce was killed, that might clear things up better.

Phoenix: Got anything, Raven?

Raven: Just for the time being. Show and tell this autopsy report here.

Ema: That's it? You can do better than that!

Raven: Just for now. I'm researching here! Trust me!

Phoenix had no choice but to do so until Raven finds something more in a bit and in time.

Phoenix: Let's give it a go.

Present: Goodman's Autopsy Report

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* You say she stabbed him again and again...But you couldn't have witnessed that!

Angel: Are you testing me...? Then I'll test you! With my Moss Surprise!

Meaning Angel flashes Phoenix more with her weird looking food designs.

Raven: (Is she threatening him or making him starve more?)

Edgeworth: I'm afraid the moss is growing under our feet as we wait, Ms. Starr.

Angel: ...!?

Judge: W-what do you mean?

Was Edgeworth on to something here?

Edgeworth: I shouldn't have to explain this...But, take a look. The autopsy report states that death was due to a loss of blood...from one stab wound.

Raven: Yes! It shows from the knife with some blood on it could be the cause on how Bruce was killed!

Raven knows it after checking the murder weapon twice and why she was so busy.

Judge: Ah hah! You're right! Good show, Mr. Edgeworth!

Ema smiles after seeing it.

Ema: What a hunk! He's my hero, really.

Raven: Good for you, Ema, take him.

Ema: A double date together?

Raven: Let's not push it too far.

Phoenix: (What about my objection? No one noticed?)

Raven: It'll come, Phoenix.

Judge: Well, witness?

Angel: You got the Crime Scene Set, right?

Judge: Uh...oh, thanks.

Angel: I always believed that no one could ever mistake ketchup for blood...But now, I realize that such mistakes are possible.

Angel made a big mistake from it?

Edgeworth: So...You're saying you mistook something...for blood?

Raven: How can you mistake that part!?

Angel: When she lifted her knife, I thought I saw blood at her breast...Splattered blood from her victim! That's why I thought she must have stabbed him at least twice.

Judge: Then tell us what you saw that you thought was blood! Testify!

Angel adds in another testimony in between again.

Angel: ...Her red muffler looked like blood to me... that's how ghastly the whole scene was.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Her red muffler?

Angel: Yes, like a scarf. The Chief Prosecutor always wears one around her neck. So she can be easily hanged at a moment's notice, I suppose...

Raven: Like the one Lana wears around her neck.

Phoenix: (She's right...Ms. Skye was wearing a red scarf...wasn't she?) But wait... Isn't it odd that you mistook that for splattered blood?

From that made Angel make a terrible mistake on that part for the two lovers to figure out.

Angel: ...

Judge: Well, people often mistake my beard...For a bib.

The Judge brushes his long big bread back and forth.

Phoenix: (A judge with a bib. That's why this place feels so much like kindergarten sometimes.)

Angel: Actually...I do think I saw some traces of blood on her chest...

Edgeworth: However, the autopsy report is clear on this matter. There was only one knife wound.

Another hit on Angel on what Edgeworth just said.

Angel: ...

Raven: We're getting somewhere.

Phoenix: (Apparently, Ms. Starr isn't entirely sure of her own testimony.) Yes, so far we are.

Ema: Mr. Wright! Raven! This is our chance!

Phoenix: Chance for what, I wonder...?

Raven knows what Ema was saying to use and to present next.

Rave: I know. Phoenix, show them the crime photo of Lana again!

Phoenix looks at the photo again to see what he needed to say next.

Phoenix: Alright, two times should be good for us.

Present: Crime Photo

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Ms. Starr! I demand an explanation...

This happens again from Phoenix and Raven wanted some answers, for Edgeworth objecting to this again.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* The witness is clearly not suited for detective work.

Angel was shocked to hear this.

Angel: W-what!?

Edgeworth: The suspect was not wearing a scarf or muffler of any kind when she stabbed the victim. And you've proved it yourself! With this photograph!

Angel: Huh? B-but that...That can't be!

Raven: Mistaken blood from a red scarf. Wow… I feel sorry for you.

Edgeworth: Only a true professional but Raven could be so clueless. I'm sure you'll make a good lunch lady, have no fear.

Raven: Thanks, Edgeworth.

Edgeworth turns red when Raven thanked him.

Judge: Hmm! Harsh words! But good!

Ema: In the end, Mr. Edgeworth prevails!

Raven: You said it.

Phoenix felt left out though for Raven to cheer him out.

Phoenix: (What was my objection, chopped liver!?)

Raven: No, Phoenix, you're fine.

Angel tries coming up with something else to say.

Angel: B-but it was there, a scarf, no, not that, but something red! Really!

Edgeworth: Well now, where were we? The witness has given us an entertaining interlude, now back to business.

Angel: Wh-what!?

Judge: Very well, witness, continue your testimony. You saw the crime, and apprehended the suspect...Tell us about that.

Angel still looked mad, but she had no choice.

Angel: ...Very well. I do remember some things accurately, at least.

Phoenix: (Ultimately, we couldn't shake the most important part of her testimony.)

Raven: Keep on pushing until the end.

Raven was ready for another round to do.

Ema: Wait. The most important part...?

Phoenix: The part where your sister stabs the victim! (This next testimony might just be the moment of truth!)

Raven: Do your worse to say, Angel.

**Witness Testimony**

- Apprehending the Suspect –

(1)

Angel: After the murder, the suspect attempted to run behind a partition off to her side.

(2)

I quickly caught her, explained her rights to her, and arrested her on the spot.

(3)

Ah, yes. When I arrested her, she mentioned the muffler!

(4)

That's what had me confused in my earlier testimony!

(5)

The chief prosecutor made to escape, but against Angel Starr, resistance is futile!

Judge: You are quite determined about this scarf, aren't you?

Angel: I strike like a snake and bite like a cobra! That's me. Angel Starr.

Phoenix: That wasn't a very good metaphor. First of all, a cobra is a kind of snake.

Raven: Bites like a cobra and stings when she snaps I say.

Ema laughs a little on what Raven made a joke there.

Angel: Don't bother me with details, unless you want to get bitten!

Phoenix tries not to push Angel too far.

Phoenix: N-no thanks!

Ema writes something else down.

Ema: Note to self: Attorney Wright gets bitten by snake.

Raven: Ouch! Speaking metaphorically.

Angel: The chief prosecutor tried to resist, but her efforts were in vain. She knocked my hands aside, kicked over an oil drum...

Phoenix: O-oil drum? (Hard to imagine...)

Raven remembers something about it.

Raven: The empty barrel we saw with the cell phone left behind.

Angel: Ah, Raven, you're like Lana almost. Oh, she's beautiful, but deadly! A predator, this one! A leopard woman! Rowr!

Raven sticks her tongue out at Angel for pushing her again.

Raven: Yourself!

Angel: Watch it! Or I'll strike on you next!

Ema: Mr. Wright, Raven scares me sometimes!

Phoenix: Yeah, she can be like that when she gets hardcore. (But a cute one at that.)

Ema knows Phoenix was really in love with Raven.

Ema: Mr. Wright loves a woman with skills, looks, and attitude.

Judge: Very well, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides. Your cross-examination, if you two will.

Raven gets back to her normal self for Angel's words doesn't scare her one bit.

Raven: Roger that, Your Honor!

**Cross Examination**

- Apprehending the Suspect –

(1)

Angel: After the murder, the suspect attempted to run behind a partition off to her side.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So where is this "partition" on the floor plans?

Edgeworth: I'm sure she means this wall next to the car.

Raven: Lots of walls all over the place.

Phoenix: (That's right...There was a wall there...about 6 feet high.)

Angel: She was obviously trying to hide herself. Quite a natural thing for a criminal to do!

From hiding in the garage car?

Edgeworth: And what did you do then?

(2)

Angel: I quickly caught her, explained her rights to her, and arrested her on the spot.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You say "quickly"...were you close to the suspect?

Angel: As I just said! I was only 30 feet away from here the whole time.

Raven: Is that so…?

Phoenix: (Hmm...Maybe I should press her for more details?) I'd like to see this on the floor plans, just to be safe. The Lunch land car was...

They look at the map to point out.

Raven: Well, the body was found and where Lana was a block a.

Edgeworth: She was a "visitor," thus; she was parked in B Block.

Raven: Right here then.

Raven pointed at the right spot.

Phoenix: So, you witnessed the murder from...here?

Judge: That would make it about 30 feet from the car, yes.

Phoenix: Is that correct, Ms. Starr?

Angel remembers after looking at it.

Angel: Y-yes, that's right.

Judge: But, there was a chain link fence in front of you...?

Angel: I went over it, of course.

Meaning Angel can be strong and skillful on things.

Judge: Amazing! The Cough-up Queen, Lunch lady athlete, indeed.

Raven: Pretty cool. (Not bad for parts about this woman.)

Ema: It would have taken her a little time to climb over the fence. So she couldn't have gotten to my sister THAT fast...

Phoenix: (Yeah, that fence was about nine feet high, too. How come Ms. Skye didn't get away?)

Raven: Still, she's no cheetah. There has to be another way Angel did it.

(2)

Angel: When I arrested her, she mentioned the muffler!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* She mentioned the muffler? What exactly did she say?

Angel: If I remembered exactly I would have told you in my testimony!

Angel was being mean to Phoenix yet again.

Raven: Well excuse me if my boyfriend thinks hard to know better!

Phoenix: No kidding! (Cheeky!)

Angel: Anyway, all I heard her say was the word "muffler."

Judge: Just that one word?

Edgeworth: So...what you heard wasn't the suspect talking to you, but to someone else?

Angel: Yes. The chief prospector was talking on her phone!

Phoenix: (Her phone? You mean...this cell phone?)

Raven: The cell phone we found. Phoenix, ask further.

Answer: Ask further

This could be a big clue to talk about to Angel.

Phoenix: By phone...do you mean this cell phone, discovered at the crime scene?

Angel: Yes, ultimately.

Raven: Next to the down empty barrel.

Edgeworth: Ultimately?

Angel: My memory...It's like a salmon, heading upstream, you see.

Judge: N-no, the court doesn't see, Ms. Starr.

Angel: The chief prosecutor first attempted to use the phone hanging on the wall.

Judge: On the wall?

Raven checks around the place on her laptop and map.

Raven: There was a pay phone on the wall, next to the latter and door on the left, right here. See?

Phoenix and Ema see it for another fine job from Raven's skills to see more,

Phoenix: (That's right! Near the car...there was an emergency phone on the wall!) Raven, good eye!

Raven: It's what I do.

Angel: You see? Apparently, it was out of order.

Judge: And so she used her cell phone?

Edgeworth: Indeed, the emergency phone was out of order that day.

Raven double checks on the phone records.

Raven: It was old, needed to be fixed a bit on that day.

Judge: Hmm. Good witnessing, witness!

Phoenix: (Good witnessing? Whatever happened to good testifying?)

Raven: Good witness, please.

Judge: You should of course add this to your testimony.

Angel: The things I do to please this rookie defense attorney.

For that the cell phone was updated after hearing Angel's words about the phone on the wall.

Cell phone updated in the Court Record.

Angel: That's what had me confused in my earlier testimony!

Phoenix: So, you never saw this muffler?

Angel was speechless there.

Angel: ...!

Judge: Witness?

Edgeworth: As the photograph proves, she couldn't have seen it.

Raven: She just got that photo from using the man on security camera.

Angel admits that part.

Angel: ...That's true.

Ema: Ms. Starr...is acting strangely. First she mistakes a scarf for splattered blood...And now she says she didn't see any scarf!

Phoenix: (She doesn't strike me as the kind of witness to make careless mistakes, either...I'm sure she saw something red...but what!?)

Raven: So, Angel, care to change the testimony a bit. (This is getting good.)

Angel: Fine, I was about to anyways.

So Angel does for more answers to uncover next.

Angel: She gave up trying to use the phone on the wall and just used her cell phone!

Phoenix: *HOLDI T!* Um...do you think you could restate your testimony for the court?

The Judge took a lucky guess like Phoenix did on that part.

Judge: Ah hah! I was going to ask the same thing!

Raven: If you would be so kind.

Angel: I'll only say this one time, so listen close, Rookies and Raven bird girl. The chief prosecutor stabbed the victim, and ran behind the partition. Then she picked up the emergency phone on the wall, but it was out of order. So she pulled her own cell phone out of her pocket.

Judge: And during that time, you climbed over the chain link fence...

Angel: Then, when I boldly grabbed her arm...The chief prosecutor hung up her phone!

Phoenix: And you saw her doing this?

That's when Phoenix thought of something very big.

Ema: ...? What is it, Mr. Wright?

Raven: He's thought of something. And so did I! Parking Lot floor plans right here!

Raven shows a big image of the map of the area for Phoenix to show the rest on paper to present.

Present: Parking Lot Floor Plans

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* I have to conclude that you have a personal grudge against Ms. Lana Skye.

Raven: A very big one.

Edgeworth had something to say about it to object to.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* The witness is a former detective. Her testimony is unmarred by personal bias.

Raven: We know, just a rotten one. Just saying.

Angel: Well, who would have thought you would be my knight in shining armor, prosecutor? You who, together with the chief prosecutor, kicked me out two years ago!

Edgeworth fights for his own rights now for Angel to blame him for no reason besides being kicked out on something two years ago.

Edgeworth: ...

Phoenix: Well, Ms. Starr...This is a fatal contradiction with your testimony...How do you explain this?

Angel acts like a little child who's upset again.

Angel: Hmph! I don't know what you're talking about. Mess with me... and I'll make you cough it ALL up!

Raven defense Phoenix.

Raven: You got to get through me first!

Phoenix: Ahem. Let's look at the floor plans. You said you witnessed the crime from this point. However, if that's true...You couldn't possibly have seen Ms. Skye making that phone call!

Raven: And you didn't by the looks of things!

Angel was surprise they figure that part out.

Angel: ...!

Phoenix: I believe you see what I'm getting at. That emergency phone was on the back side of this partition. If, indeed, you were in B Block... You couldn't have seen it!

Angel loses it to creaming out loud again.

Angel: Wha...Waaaaaaaaaaarrrgh!

Raven: Another one bites the dust.

The Judge calms things down again.

Judge: Order! Order! What is the meaning of this?

Phoenix: It's simple, Your Honor. She's not coughing up lunch...she's coughing up lies!

Raven: In a way to lose weight. (Ha!)

Raven laughs but Angel was very mad.

Angel: Grrr!

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* That's quite a claim, Mr. Wright and Raven... perhaps you two will allow me a question? Tell us exactly what lie this witness has told the court!

Phoenix: (Here's where the counter-attack begins! I can't afford to get this wrong!)The witness lied about... Raven!

They finally say it.

Where she saw it

Raven: Is now how Angel saw it, is really where at. Mean think about it. Where was Angel at during the time before she did witness Lana?

Phoenix: That's one reason. She tried to use the emergency phone...but it was out of order. What is significant about this fact? Nothing. It would be pointless for her to lie about it!

Judge: Pointless to lie...I see!

Phoenix: The witness did actually see Ms. Skye using the emergency phone. In other words... Ms. Starr witnessed the crime from a different location!

Raven: From another far distances of the building.

Edgeworth objects.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!*A different location!? Now that's a pointless lie if I ever heard one!

Phoenix:*OBJECTION!* Before you call my lie pointless...at least let me tell it!

Judge: Let me ask a question to our clever wordsmith, Mr. Wright. Just where was the witness when she saw the crime!?

Phoenix: (All the testimony we've heard until now points in one direction...) The place from where Ms. Starr witnessed this crime was... here!

Raven points it out from the map all over to see that the only place Angel could be was to see her easily and then going after her to being arrested.

Raven: *BINGO!* It's easy when you think about it. What sees us everywhere that we don't see it at?

Security Room

Meaning it was in the security room where Angel was at before she stopped Lana.

Raven: You're up, Phoenix!

Phoenix: At a girl, Raven. *TAKE THAT!* This is the only place where she could have been.

Raven pointed out for the others to see clearly.

Judge: The security guard room?

Edgeworth: Indeed, the security room in the underground parking lot is well positioned...It's built on the second level, so you can see the entire lot.

Judge: Hmm...She would have been able to see the emergency phone from there. But why there? There are many other places where she could have seen the phone.

Phoenix: Not in this case, Your Honor. The witness, not being part of the Prosecutor's Office, couldn't park in A Block. The only place where she could have seen the crime and the back of the partition is here. I remember in your testimony, you said...You brought a lunch to your "boyfriend" in the security guard room, yes? Well, Ms. Starr?

Raven: She did where she also gave another lunch yesterday while we were investigating, that was the place!

Angel: ...How many years have I been getting the better of men...? To think that the tables could be turned...Today, a man has got the better of Angel Starr!

Raven: Grow up will you!?

Angel: Shut up!

Everyone gets a little worried of Angel's attitude for the Judge to keep things on hold.

Judge: Order! Order! Witness! What have you done!? You used to be a detective! You should know better!

Raven: (She should show some honor than lying. I have to agree with the Judge.)

Angel has really changed from the best to the worse now.

Angel: I'm not turning back. The guilty will be punished. And I'll do what I must to make sure justice prevails.

Raven: Guilty?

Phoenix: (The guilty...is she talking about Ms. Skye...?)

Ema: Um, Mr. Wright? Doesn't this strike you as odd? Why did Ms. Starr lie? It doesn't make sense!

Raven: None of this does being so mess up.

Phoenix: Huh? What do you mean, Ema?

Ema: She could have just said she saw the crime from the security guard station. It wouldn't change anything!

Edgeworth agrees with Ema.

Edgeworth: Exactly! This photograph tells all! It was the defendant who stabbed the victim! That truth still stands!

Leaving Phoenix to object.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* It "still stands"? I disagree, Mr. Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: Wh-what!?

Raven: Just hear him out first.

Phoenix: If a witness is found to be lying, they're guilty of perjury. She knows this. She wouldn't risk that without a good reason!

Judge: So, tell us what her reason was, Mr. Wright!

Phoenix: ...Huh? M-me?

Raven: Phoenix!

Judge: Who else!?

Ema: Mr. Wright! Let's review what we know!

Phoenix: (Ms. Starr witnessed the crime from the security guard station...But she lied and said she saw it from B Block...It must make a vital difference...but what? What would change...?) Raven, do you know?

Raven thinks really hard on this one for Phoenix to helping him out.

Raven: Hmm… It had to be distance to the crime since Angel was in a different room and away from Lana at block a. Think about it.

Distance to the crime

Phoenix: In that case…It changes the distance between her and the scene of the crime!

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* My condolences, Mr. Wright...But one look at the floor plans and it's quite clear. The distance between the scene of the crime and the guard station is 30 feet. I don't see how that would change what she could see.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* What she saw is not in question here. What matters is the time it would take her to reach the scene of the crime!

Edgeworth finally understood Phoenix to that part, how is this so?

Edgeworth: ...!

Phoenix: Ms. Starr! You witnessed the crime from the security guard station! Now, how long did it take you to go from there...to the scene of the crime, where you arrested Ms. Skye!?

Raven: And don't say jumped over the fence because that would be really hard to do. You're no animal, sister!

Angel stood silent until…

Angel: ...

Judge: Well, witness?

Angel: You...

Angel points out to Phoenix again.

Phoenix: Y-yes...?

To showing her lunch meals to him.

Angel: You ordered the Squid Wheels, right?

Phoenix: (The quality of my lunches has gone from low to inedible.)

Raven: I think she's at her breaking point…

Angel: I was bringing a PB&J lunch with fresh boysenberry jam to my boyfriend.

Judge: Hmm...Boysenberry for the boyfriend!

The Judge eats another meal again for Angel to speak.

Angel: He wasn't in the station, so I waited. I witnessed the crime from the glass-walled station...and before I knew what I was doing, I found myself running towards the scene. But... the door was locked. I couldn't open it. That's why I had to go through the visitor's parking in B Block.

Judge: That's quite a detour.

Raven: Sort of makes sense.

Angel: Now you see? It probably took me at least five minutes to get to the scene of the crime.

The Judge was shock he almost had trouble swallowing his food.

Judge: F-f-f-five minutes!? Hmm...This changes things considerably!

Angel: But, it was that woman over there in the defendant's chair that stabbed him! I know it! I have photographic evidence! I swear it...I swear it on my finest plastic spork!

Judge: You have a point. And the spork is a wonderful invention.

Angel hands the Judge more of her lunches.

Angel: Would you like another Caviar Lunch...?

Judge: Absolutely!

Phoenix: (Uh oh...)

Raven: This is no time to be eating at a time like this!

Ema: Mr. Wright! Raven! You have to do something!

Phoenix: Well… (Do I have any evidence to stop this...?)

Phoenix had to raise an object for Raven knows it for something had to be done and fast.

Raise an objection

Raven: You know what to do, Phoenix. I know what you're thinking, so use that against Angel.

Phoenix: I'm already on it. (Here goes.) *OBJECTION!* Five minutes between the witnessing of the murder and the arrest! Think about it! You could make pasta in that amount of time! If you like it al dente!

Angel tries giving Phoenix another lunch box to change his mind, not happening.

Angel: I've got lunchboxes that tie pasta into knots, Rookie!

Phoenix: A five minute "blank"...Isn't that strange!?

Edgeworth: Strange...?

Phoenix: If you were a criminal...What would you do with five minutes, Your Honor?

Raven: Think carefully.

Judge: Well, um...I guess I'd flee the scene. Hey! D-don't get the wrong idea! I didn't kill anyone...

Raven: Not that.

Phoenix: But you have the instincts of a killer! You would run! But this time was different! Ms. Skye dawdled at the scene of the crime...she even had her picture taken! No true criminal would act this way! It's inconceivable!

Angel snaps again.

Angel: Y-yeeeaaargh!

Judge: Well then. It seems we've come to the end of this testimony. She has a grudge against the defendant, and there is a blank in her testimony.

Angel: ...!

Raven: Sorry, Angel, but this is what happens when you don't tell us the truth.

Raven was happy to get answers out of Angel.

Judge: Mr. Edgeworth, is the next witness ready to go?

Edgeworth: Unfortunately...I appear to have overestimated this witness on account of her professional history...

Ema: We did it! We screwed that can shut, Mr. Wright and Raven!

The two were happy and worried there until the very end.

Raven: Please don't remind us, too close.

Phoenix: Ah, man! (Th-that was too close!)

Judge: I'm afraid that the Cough-up Queen has been dethroned. And with that, court is adjourned!

Just then Angel stops everything to had something to say by giving Edgeworth so lunch.

Angel: *HOLD IT!* Mr. Edgeworth, you ordered the Squid Wheels, right?

Raven: No, Not again.

Phoenix: (That's the one she tried to foist off on me!)

Edgeworth: I prefer to not take the defense team's leftovers. Anything else to say?

Angel: I...might be able to save you. I have decisive evidence.

Judge: Wh-what was that!?

Phoenix: (Is this another one of her trick lunchboxes!?)

Raven: What she up to this time?

Judge: My apologies, but we have no further questions to ask of you, Ms. Starr.

Angel: Ah...Is this your jumbo Lunch box?

Angel hands the Judge more food to allow her to speak once more.

Judge: Whoo, hoo! A triple-decker! Out of deference to the witness's determination, I'll allow one more testimony! Let's hear about this decisive evidence.

Raven had to go with it and so does Edgeworth and Phoenix.

Raven: Fine, like we have a choice. Talk away… (You pig.)

Angel: Like the Lunch land motto says, you won't be disappointed!

Phoenix: (What's she going to pull out of her lunchbox this time!?)

Another and one more time Angel tells another testimony of hers.

**Witness Testimony**

- Decisive Evidence –

(1)

Angel: I should have mentioned those five minutes when I wasn't looking at the crime scene.

(2)

And now, to the matter of the victim's shoe...Did I not bring this up...?

(3)

Two types of blood were found on this shoe!

(4)

One was of course the victim's.

(5)

And the other was...! The defendant, Ms. Lana Skye's blood!

(6)

This shoe proves it! It's flawless, decisive evidence!

Judge: Wh-what!? There was blood found on that shoe!?

Angel: Try Lunch land, for all your lunch and decisive evidence needs!

Edgeworth didn't hear about this either until now.

Edgeworth: Witness, what's the meaning of this? Why is this the first time I've heard of this evidence?

Raven: It should be reported to the cops!

Angel: Simple. As I've already said...I don't trust you with evidence, Mr. Edgeworth! Raven, you however can have a sample a bit from it, I like y our style to say the least in a good way. That's why I took the liberty of investigating this myself.

Angel had the evidences to herself.

Edgeworth: And...You had blood tests performed?

Angel: Didn't I mention? I have three boyfriends in forensics.

Raven: We know already!

Edgeworth: In any case, Your Honor, I can't accept this as evidence!

First time Edgeworth objecting to this real clue.

Angel: What...?

Raven: Well, that the first!

Edgeworth: You should know the two rules of evidence law, Ms. Starr! Rule 1: no evidence shall be shown without the approval of the Police Department! In other words, this shoe is illegal evidence! At least, for the time being!

Raven remembers the rule well since she reads it all the time to learn.

Raven: Oh! Angel got served! Edgeworth's right you know!

Ema: I-is that right, Mr. Wright!?

Phoenix: It seems so. Edgeworth sure is celebrating. And Raven too.

Angel wasn't going to go down that easily.

Angel: Not so fast, Mr. Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: ...!

Angel: Don't forget...I used to be a detective! As I mentioned previously…This shoe has already been tested by a member of the forensics department! As you can see, it was approved by the Police Department as of...today. Even the general public can produce official evidence, Mr. Edgeworth.

Raven: Oh, boy. She right about that. (Almost had her!)

Edgeworth was shocked.

Edgeworth: Nuh... Ungh!

Ema: I-is that right, Mr. Wright!?

Raven: It is, Ema! It is!

Phoenix: It seems so. Edgeworth is looking pretty sullen.

Ema: You could at least study some evidence law! Really!

Judge: The prosecution's complaints notwithstanding...It appears that this evidence satisfies the first rule of evidence law. Well...It seems you have yet another count against you, witness.

Angel: Anything to ensure that the guilty are properly judged. Raven, your clue piece.

Raven: Whatever. (This has to work.)

Angel hands Raven the white shoe of the white shoe covered in blood and for Phoenix to having the other.

Victim's Shoe added to the Court Record.

Judge: Very well, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides, you two may cross-examine the witness!

One guess is as good as anyone's in this cross examination with Angel for the fourth time.

**Cross Examination**

- Decisive Evidence –

(1)

Angel: I should have mentioned those five minutes when I wasn't looking at the crime scene.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Why did you lie about those five minutes?

Raven: Or a lot more to it?

Angel: I guess you could say, I just wanted people to look at the results.

Phoenix: The... results?

Raven: what does that mean?

Angel: How many times do I have to say this? I saw the chief prosecutor stab the victim before my very own eyes! Compared to that...A five minute "blank" means nothing!

Edgeworth: Then why didn't you just tell the truth!

Raven: (No kidding!)

Angel: Don't make me laugh! We're dealing with the most untrustworthy of the vile lot known as prosecutors! Falsified evidence, arranged testimonies, erasing and manipulating evidence... When you fight monsters, you need to use every trick in the book!

Phoenix: (This when the suspect is admitting she did it?)

Raven: This is the odd witness we came across so far.

False testimony was bad for Angel to do.

Judge: False testimony is the most despicable crime of all, Ms. Starr. Let's just get this over with.

(2)

Angel: And now, to the matter of the victim's shoe...Did I not bring this up...?

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* And, you found this shoe at the scene of the crime?

Angel: I detained the chief prosecutor, and notified the Police Department...I wanted to make myself useful while I was waiting for the police to arrive.

Edgeworth: So, like an ill-trained pooch, you snuck off with a shoe!

Raven: Smooth move, lady.

Still laws illegal to do as once a detective or not.

Angel: I was afraid someone would erase the chief prosecutor's crime. This shoe was my secret weapon if that should happen. See this fashionable basket I have here...? It carries more than lunchboxes, gentlemen!

Phoenix: (I'm happy for you and your lunchbox bag, really.)

Judge: In any case, you removed valuable evidence from the scene of the crime. Now, tell us what you did next.

Raven: And please, no lunches to give out.

(3)

Angel: Two types of blood were found on this shoe! One was of course the victim's.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So, you brought it to the forensics department?

Angel: If you're going to submit something as evidence in court, you need it approved. To do that, evidence must be analyzed...by a forensics expert.

Raven: That's how come evidences do work for those who work around it.

Raven hated to admit it from Angel again, it was true.

Phoenix: Makes sense. (And she got away with her little coup because she used to be a detective...)

The Judge looks at the shoe again.

Judge: The shoe does appear to have bloodstains on it.

Angel: Makes sense. After all, a man was stabbed here.

Phoenix: And that blood belonged to the victim, Detective Goodman?

Angel: As I said, there were two types of blood found on the shoe.

Continuing on…

(4)

Angel: And the other was...! The defendant, Ms. Lana Skye's blood!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You can't say for sure the blood belonged to the victim with a blood test!

Raven: Phoenix's right and I should know unlike you.

Angel bites back again.

Angel: You two claim to know something about blood tests, Rookie and bird girl?

Phoenix: Huh...

Angel: Well, speak up!

Raven: Phoenix, you know this. Read the list and repeat it to the court.

Raven hands Phoenix a paper with many different blood types for Phoenix to say.

Phoenix: Uh, well...Blood comes in four types...A, B, O, and AB...However! You can't tell from a blood test whether a murder was performed...in cold blood!

Raven: Meaning if the person's dead, the blood goes cold, literally.

This gets the room all too quiet.

Angel: ...

Edgeworth: ...

Judge: ...That's just a figure of speech, Mr. Wright.

Raven: Just pointing to the facts at hand is all.

Ema had something to say about the blood types.

Ema: Actually, if you combine all the various blood tests, there are millions of types! It's practically impossible to narrow a blood sample down to one person! Or so I hear.

Phoenix: M-millions of types?

Raven: She's right.

Angel: If I had a little more time, I would have gotten DNA test results...But they said there's very little doubt it could be anyone's but Ms. Lana Skye's.

Angel then shows everyone the shoe again but on the back side being a bit more blood on it.

Raven: Well, look at this.

Judge: Hmm...So the suspect's blood was found on the victim's shoe...

Edgeworth: That ties her directly to the death of Detective Goodman!

Raven: It is!

Phoenix: (I was afraid he was going to say that...)

(5)

Angel: This shoe proves it! It's flawless, decisive evidence!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* (I can't let this evidence go through without a fight!)

Angel: You ordered the peppered fish guts, right?

Phoenix: ...!

Raven: No way! Fish smells bad!

Angel: Not if you cook it right it isn't. Some like it hot, Mr. Wright. Some like your client. She's in enough hot water to make a whole batch of soup.

Ema: Mr. Wright! Do you or don't you have a problem with this shoe!?

Phoenix: A problem...? (This is critical! What's wrong with the victim's shoe?)

There was no doubt one indeed a problem from the clue. Raven shows it to Phoenix and Ema to see.

Raven: Right here! The back side of the shoe. More blood on it like Angel said!

Phoenix: Guess we got one.

There's a problem

Phoenix: If I'm not imagining things...I'd say there is one critical problem with this evidence...A clear contradiction!

Angel: That gleam in your eyes...You're still young, Rookie. I'd give you a peppered fish gut now, but you couldn't take the heat, could you!

Judge: Let's hear what Mr. Wright has to say! What is contradictory about the victim's shoe? Show us the problem with this evidence!

Both Phoenix and Raven shows them the part from the shoe that looked important alright.

Blood on sole

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* Right here, on the bottom of the shoe, more blood on it as you said, Your Honor meaning there was a lot of blood left from Bruce himself.

Judge: Is that so?

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* Say, Angel, I wonder if you noticed...there's blood on the bottom of this shoe!

Looks like Angel didn't notice it until now.

Angel: Don't mess with me, Rookie...Or it'll be your blood on the bottom of my shoe!

The Judge looks at it again to be sure.

Judge: Hmm...Indeed, there is quite a bit of blood on the bottom of the shoe.

Raven: Told you so.

Edgeworth: It makes sense. The victim was stabbed with a knife! What could possibly be contradictory about blood on the bottom of his shoe!?

Raven: Which leave us with this to show with it! Right here!

Crime Photo

Another crime photo of the crime scene of Bruce's dead body left in the trunk being open with the bloody shoe left on the floor, for Raven points it out for Phoenix to show.

Phoenix:*TAKE THAT!* The problem lies...in the footprint.

Raven: Check it out!

Angel was surprise when seeing the photo.

Angel: The...footprint?

Phoenix: Note that the bottom of the victim's shoe is covered in blood. Then...isn't it strange? Why weren't any bloody footprints found by the scene of the crime!?

Judge: Ah hah!

Raven: *BINGO!* A big twisted there, ain't it?

Phoenix: As you can see...There were no traces of any such footprints at the scene of the crime! That contradicts your claim about this shoe!

Edgeworth objects to this part.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* This picture only shows part of the floor, so there could have been bloody footprints.

Phoenix corrects Edgeworth on it.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* If there were bloody prints they would have been found. We checked the scene and found nothing of the sort!

Raven: Nothing, not even a trace of blood-like foot prints to be found.

Everyone goes crazy saying 'how is this possible?' and some sort.

Judge: Order! Order! Order! Well, witness!?

Angel: What!? Huh? I, uh...

Ema: Great going, Mr. Wright and Raven! But...It's true that the lack of a footprint is a contradiction...But then we have to ask why there wasn't a footprint!

Ema was right about that part to know next.

Phoenix: Oh!

Raven: We almost forgot!

Judge: That's true! There has to be a reason why there wasn't a footprint!

Ema: Think, Mr. Wright, think! Raven!

Raven: I'm trying the best I can here!

Phoenix: ...Hey, I don't know why it's not there. I'm just good at finding contradictions.

Ema: What!?

Soon Edgeworth says something.

Edgeworth: *HOLD IT!* I see...Now I get it!

Raven: What do you get, Edgeworth?

Phoenix: (Get what!?)

Edgeworth: Our witness is more devious than I gave her credit for! We were hoodwinked to the very end! But she slipped! There is one vital hint to the truth in her testimony...

Judge: Wh-what are you talking about?

Edgeworth: Think back to when she told us about apprehending the suspect...

Remembering what Angel said from earlier.

Angel: The chief prosecutor tried to resist, but her efforts were in vain. She knocked my hands aside, kicked over an oil drum...Oh, she's beautiful, but deadly! A predator, this one! A leopard woman! Rowr!

Raven: I remember!

Edgeworth: I thought that was a strange thing for the normally cool-headed chief to do.

That made much more sense there.

Phoenix:(No kidding!)

Edgeworth: Now, witness. Allow me to ask a very simple question. This "oil drum"...was it empty?

Raven points that part out to the people to see again.

Raven: To us it did where we found the cell phone belonging to Lana. It was empty.

Angel: ...Oh, that, hmm? I'm not sure I like your attitude, Mr. Edgeworth. Though apparently you're not the slowest conveyor belt in the lunchbox factory.

Judge: Witness! W-well? Was the oil drum empty...?

Angel: The oil drum kicked over by the chief prosecutor...was brimming with water.

Phoenix: W-water? (What does that mean?)

Raven: I thought it was some type of oil.

Ema: It's unlikely if that was the case to be.

Edgeworth: Still don't get it, Mr. Wright? Do you want to know the reason she knocked it over? The REAL reason?

Soon it hits everyone even more to the Judge.

Judge: Aaaa haaaaah! You don't mean...!

Raven: Can it be!?

Edgeworth: Yes, the suspect knocked over that oil drum for one reason and one reason alone! To erase the blood stains that would become evidence against her!

Raven was surprise too for Phoenix to notices afterwards.

Phoenix: Whaaaaaaaaargh!

Judge: That ties things up quite nicely! The blood stains left on the victim's shoes tie her quite clearly to this murder! Then, after the deed was done, she knocked over the oil drum to erase the telltale signs!

Raven: To wash away the prints off the ground. Of course! Water does do that so well!

Angel: Why, that's a prosecutor's specialty...erasing evidence!

Phoenix: (That reminds me...Ms. Skye's right hand was hurt...Didn't she say she'd cut herself when she stabbed him...?) What do you think, Raven?

Raven: It does have something to do of the matter at hand.

Ema: So my sister's blood on the shoe...That's when it happened?

Judge: Well...I see no reason to prolong this trial.

The Judge was about to end it for Ema to tell Phoenix and Raven to think of something.

Ema: M-Mr. Wright! Raven! Do something! Please!

Phoenix: W-what!? What can I do? Your sister has confessed to the crime, and she tried to conceal it!

Raven: And I got nothing!

Ema: B-but...

Edgeworth: Enough. There is no need for further debate. The verdict, Your Honor!

Judge: Very well...

Ema had to say something to stop the trial in her words.

Ema: But Angel Starr is on the prosecution's side! She could have been lying about the water!

Judge: This court finds the defendant, Ms. Lana Skye...

Angel then stops herself to ask Ema something she said.

Angel: HOLD IT! Little girl...What did you just say?

Ema: Huh...? M-me?

Raven: She did call out to you.

Angel: Did you say that I, Angel Starr...was on the prosecution's side?

Ema: W-well, yeah, you are! You're saying my sister hid evidence by erasing the bloody footprints!

Raven: Besides hating them yourself to saying you're better than they are.

Angel: Well. I thought you'd had your fill, but here you are, demanding a second helping! Another lunchbox...A lunchbox called "evidence"!

Angel had another evidences with her?

Raven: Another one!?

Judge: W-wait...Witness, don't tell me you have something else?

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* You've reached your verdict, Your Honor! Any further comments will be held in contempt of court!

Angel: Your threats don't scare the Cough-up Queen! Look at this!

Angel shows the photo of Bruce's body in the trunk with the missing shoe again.

Judge: A photograph...?

Angel: I had this just in case anyone had the gall to suggest...that the white shoe didn't belong to the victim!

Judge: Hmm...I see no room for error in this evidence.

Ema: M-Mr. Wright, wait! Look at the asphalt in this photo!

Phoenix: Hey! It's clearly wet!

Raven: More like weird.

Judge: Erasing the last trace of doubt from the court's mind. Immediately after the murder, the crime scene was washed with water!

Raven: It is.

Ema: I-I'm sorry, Mr. Wright. Raven. I guess I...I couldn't help after all.

Raven tries cheering Ema up.

Raven: Don't say that, it's not your fault. I'm having more problems here to figure out.

Phoenix: (It's not your fault...I knew I couldn't win this case from the beginning. And...it seems this is what your sister wanted anyway!...I'm sorry, Mia...

Phoenix remembers something Mia use to say to him a while back while training.

Mia: Wright...wet or not...Don't be so quick to throw in the towel...

Phoenix: ...!

Mia: Get yourself up off the asphalt...take another good look...Don't give up...Not until the bitter end.

Phoenix knows what to show and say.

Phoenix: (This is the last piece of evidence...)

Judge: Very well! This time I'd like to declare a verdict for good!

Raven: Wait! Phoenix, I don't know what you're thinking about, but whatever it is, use it!

Phoenix shows the photos to the court room.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Your Honor, wait!

Judge: What is it with you people!? Can't I hand down my verdicts in peace anymore!? Whatever it is, can it wait?

Raven: We have something you may like to see and hear!

Judge: So it can't wait…?

Phoenix: N-no it can't. Then it will be too late! Look at this photograph, the last one submitted...This trial isn't over...until we give each piece of evidence proper consideration!

The Judge and Edgeworth looks at it again.

Edgeworth: So, Wright...Are you saying there's a problem with this latest piece of evidence?

Phoenix: Yeah! (I'll think later!) Yeah, there's a problem! (Right or wrong, I've got to go ahead with this!)

Judge: I suppose since we've come this far, we should give every claim a fair shake. Very well, Mr. Wright. Show the court the problem in this photograph!

Phoenix: Okay. Raven, please help me out.

Raven: Right. Black Wings, go!

Raven looks at the photo carefully. Seeing the car between the car trunk open, with Bruce's body in it, his shoe all covered in blood on the ground, the wet part on the ground, and such might be wet meaning it was water next to the muffler to show.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* Right here! The car itself being the main part! Phoenix!

Phoenix does the rest once again thanks to Raven.

Muffler

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* The problem in this photograph...is here!

Edgeworth: What's this...? There's something poking out of the car's muffler!

Judge: Wait just a moment, Mr. Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: Your Honor?

Judge: You just said "muffler"...However I see no trace of a muffler or scarf of any kind in this photograph!

Raven: That's the point.

Edgeworth: ...A muffler is also a part on a car or motorcycle, Your Honor. Just think of it as... part of the exhaust system. A pipe...

Judge: I see! And...I see! What's that suspicious-looking cloth sticking out of the car's muffler?

Raven: Meaning it belongs to Lana, her long red scarf. But…

Angel tries not to listen a word.

Angel: Hmph! So what if there is something sticking out of the muffler! What does that have to do with this case? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!

Phoenix doesn't think so, same with Raven.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Sorry, Ms. Starr...But it's not going to be that easy! In fact, you've already told us why this is important to the case...You said as much in your testimony!

Angel: Wh-what!?

With Angel shocked again, the Judge wishes to know more about it.

Judge: Let's hear what Mr. Wright has on his mind! Tell us why you think this piece of cloth in the muffler is related to this case.

Lana's Cell Phone

It was time to show the cell phone.

Raven: Show it to them.

Phoenix: Its time. *TAKE THAT!* Ms. Starr! Recall your testimony for the court...

Another memory on what Angel said earlier.

Angel: Ah yes. When I arrested her, she mentioned the muffler! That's what had me confused in my earlier testimony! Muffler! Argh! Yeearrrgh!

End of flashback meaning angel was caught once more.

Raven: Caught you!

Phoenix: Could it be that the "muffler" you heard mentioned...Was actually this exhaust pipe!? If so! That means this piece of cloth is vital evidence!

Raven: Part of the court that you saw but didn't mention to us!

With thay angel was lying to know half of the crime going down so far to solve.

Angel: Oh...Whoooooooooooooooooooooooragh!

Judge: Well...It seems we will have to suspend the proceedings.

Angel: Sus... Suspend!?

Judge: I find myself wondering about that piece of cloth. If we leave any question unanswered here we do a disservice to the law! Have the car at the crime scene inspected at once, and bring me that cloth! The verdict will wait until after we've seen all the evidence. Agreed...?

For the time being they all have to wait for more answers to gather a bit.

Edgeworth: ...I suppose so.

Raven: Yes, Your Honor.

Phoenix: (Whew...that was close. But...we made it...at least for now!) Will do, Your Honor.

Judge: The court will adjourn for a thirty minute recess! It's lunchtime after all!

The Judge was eating another meal left for Angel once she went to go get herself clean up from a long day she had.

Angel: I need a vacation.

Phoenix was surprise that the Judge could still eat.

Phoenix: (He's still hungry!?) Raven, Ema, why don't we eat our own food, drink something, and think things through while we're waiting.

Raven: Agreed. I need to strength out a bit.

Ema: Me too. This trial's getting crazier alright.

With the people leaving the room for a bit and eating for some, the next part will be a tricky one to do. Who will be the next person to take the stands to speak up and the clues and words were in any help from Angel Starr for Phoenix and Raven to saving Lana, even for Edgeworth too? More to find and with something coming in next looking important in a suit and looking well, another witness maybe?

?: Well, well, I finally made it. Been a while… This should be fun.

Who was he?

To Be Continued…


	20. Entering in Damon Gant

Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright

Fan Fiction Story/Script by Tayla Drago

'Rise from the Ashes' (3)

Chapter 20: Entering in Damon Gant

February 23, 11:56 AM

District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2

Finally getting some answers from Angel Starr on the case in order for Phoenix, Raven, and Ema to saving her sister Lana it was a close call yet again in the hardiest case there was. But they can't give up. So while the Judge finish eating his lunch again, the three talk things out after having a little break to get their acted together for the next one coming up.

Raven: This day has gotten stranger some much today. I can't tell what the next person will be and say once we go back in the room.

Ema: I never how hard you two had to deal with it. Um...Mr. Wright?

Ema had something to say to Phoenix.

Phoenix: Huh? What?

Ema: Are trials...always like this with you and Raven? Like you're swimming up from the bottom of a lake, about to reach the surface...But no matter how hard you paddle you never seem to get there...

Raven: Ema, you don't know the half of what we been through so far. So yes.

Phoenix: Pretty much. Except today we're swimming in quicksand. So what happened to your sister, anyway?

Ema remembers seeing Lana going to the Judge's room to talk in private.

Ema: Apparently she got called off to the judge's chambers.

Phoenix: Hmm...Probably something to do with that piece of cloth.

Raven: From Lana's red scarf.

Ema: So! This is where we turn this trial around, right? Our only weapon, a tiny, insignificant piece of cloth!

Phoenix: I'm the one who's starting to feel tiny and insignificant to tell the truth.

Jake Marshall comes across them to pick around the three again, Raven shoves him a few inches away from her.

Raven: Move aside, Jake.

Jake falls down to getting back up after that.

Marshall: Hola, Pardner! Forgive me, missy. They say you show a red cloth to a bull, it'll fire up its temper! That's what they told me when I was a young'un, at least.

Ema: Officer Marshall!

Phoenix: (Not him again. I'm glad Raven can defend herself.)

Marshall: Thought I'd come take a look-see at how the trial's going. Looks like I'm late. They've got the place locked down tighter than a fort in enemy territory!

Phoenix: What is going on over there, anyway? All the police I've seen these last two days have been really on edge.

Raven: More like losing track on things.

Marshall: Don't you have enough on your plate without worrying about other people, compadre? You could be worrying about the chief prosecutor's taste in mufflers, for example.

Ema ask Jake something.

Ema: Um...Officer Marshall? The whole "muffler" thing didn't have anything to do with scarves...She wasn't even wearing a scarf!

Raven looks at the photo again.

Raven: Yeah, she wasn't wearing it during the time of the crime she was in.

Marshall: You don't say? Now doesn't that just beat all?

Ema: ...?

Raven: Come again?

Marshall: I've seen the red breeze blow at her slender neck many a time...I saw it that day, too. She was wearing a red muffler.

Ema: What!?

Raven: So she was!?

Marshall: At the awards ceremony that afternoon. Edgeworth's seen it too, I'd reckon.

Phoenix: (What does that mean!? In the photograph taken at the crime scene...Raven's right. She wasn't wearing a scarf!)

Ema: So, Ms. Starr wasn't mistaken...

Marshall: Well, it's about time. Remember, pardner, sometimes you gotta grab the bull by the horns...and sometimes you just gotta let that bull go where it will. Time will tell! So cheer up, young gals.

Raven: We're trying to, buddy. (This isn't good!)

Phoenix: (Ugh... I have a bad feeling about this.)

Ema: So...what are we swimming in now, Mr. Wright? Raven?

Marshall: If it's steak sauce, I can hook you up with some fine ribs! Ooh-wee!

Jake went to watch the rest of the case back inside that he can catch up to, Phoenix, Ema, and Raven do the same thing in returning to the room once the break was over.

Raven: Enough being scared. We have to do this, so let's go.

Ema was ready for anything.

Ema: Let's do this!

Phoenix: I'm good if you're with me, Raven, just different without Maya here.

Raven kisses Phoenix.

Raven: We'll be fine. We'll see her again soon.

Phoenix: You're right. (What I do without this woman in my life? Raven, you mean the world to me to get through anything.) Let's go.

Raven: Okay.

February 23, 12:32 PM

District Court Courtroom No. 9

Back in the room again to talking to someone else involving the case with any luck for saving Lana.

Judge: I'd...like to...resume...?

Raven: Resume?

Phoenix: (What's up? The judge keeps looking over at the prosecution...)

Not just the two, but also Edgeworth for the Judge asking him something.

Judge: Is something wrong, Mr. Edgeworth? Your face is blue, your lips are purple, and you're sweating bullets...That furrowed brow, those grinding teeth, those watery eyes...What's more your eyes are unfocused, you're doubled over, your back is bent...

Raven: Phoenix, I don't think Edgeworth's looking so well.

Phoenix: Is everything alright?

Edgeworth wasn't doing so well at all.

Edgeworth: It...Can't...be! This...can't...happen!

Ema: I wonder what happened to Mr. Edgeworth.

Raven: Beats us.

Judge: Well then, I believe it is time we continued on with this trial. During our recess I had requested that the prosecution conduct an investigation...

Edgeworth: Th-this is unacceptable!

Judge: Hmm...It seems our prosecutor is quite beside himself.

Meaning he does know who making Edgeworth freaking out, someone comes in to take the stands next the people know about.

?: Ah, er, excuse me. Knock, knock?

Judge: ...? Who's there?

Raven: Is that the other person they needed? Who is he?

Phoenix: (What's with this guy? A strange, stuffy aura seems to be filling the courtroom.)

Ema: Hey! The temperature rose 5.7 degrees when that man came in!

Phoenix: (Who on earth is he...?)

The Judge seems to know the man too well.

Judge: Ah, it's you...

?: Oh! Oh, heh, heh. Sorry I'm late, Udgey! The roads were packed. It's just me! Long time no see, eh, Udgey? How ya been? Swim much these days!

Judge: Ah! Hello, hello. No, I've been so busy...

?: Busy! Busy-smizzy, Udgey, my boy! You have to make time to relax!

Judge: Y-yes, indeed.

He was known as the famous and powerful Damon Gant himself also being the Judge closes friend. With brown dark skin-like color, white wavy hair with a bread too, purple glasses, wore black gloves, orange suit with a black shirt underneath it, a yellow button on his chest as a badge, yellow buttons on his suit, and a black shoes. HE smiles who's smart and loves to clap as well as giving nicknames out.

Ema: Udgey...seems to be his nickname for the judge...?

Raven: Might be.

Phoenix: I'm afraid you're right. Very afraid. Um...sorry, but...who are you?

?: Ah hah! So you're Wrighto! The attorney! I've heard good things about you, son! And you, beautiful Raven-Girl, who's Wrighto's woman. How lucky you are working for him. Aw, you reminded me of my daughter when I look at you.

Phoenix: Eh? Uh, th-thanks...?

Raven: Who me?

?: So sorry about our little Worthy giving you all that trouble, eh? You know, we should all go swimming together sometime! Jolly!

Phoenix: Little...Little Worthy...?

Judge: Mr. Wright! MS. Strides! You two don't know the district Chief of Police!?

Damon Gant was no doubt the district of the Chief of Police alright.

Phoenix: Chuh...? Chief of Police...!?

Raven: Him!?

Judge: He's the top ranking police officer in the entire district!

Gant: Name's Gant, Damon Gant. Pleased to meet you, everyone! Come here, Raven-girl!

Damon hugs Raven in a fatherly to daughter like thing.

Raven: What are yo doing?

Damon lets Raven down to shake her hand after that.

Gant: So sorry, it just when I look at you, you reminded me of my daughter. Ah, was she the best of the best.

Raven: You don't say?

Phoenix: Hey!

Phoenix hugs Raven for Damon to find this all too funny.

Gant: Oh, no need to worry, Wrighto. She's all yours. I think of Raven-girl as a daughter and a friend, nothing more.

Phoenix: I hope so, sir.

Damon sits down to take the stands to speak up today.

Judge: So, uh, to what do we owe this honor today? It's been over...two years since you last came to this courtroom, hasn't it?

Gant: Well, it's Worthy, here. Look at the poor fellow! I just thought I'd help out...by bringing this.

Damon shows the muffler scarf belonging to Lana for Raven to take a picture of.

Phoenix: Hey! Th-that's...!

Ema: My sister's muffler!

Raven: But where did that come from?

Phoenix: (So Ms. Starr wasn't just seeing things! When the crime occurred, Ms. Skye really was wearing that muffler!)

Raven: So why wasn't in the photos?

Gant: But to think that it was stuffed into that exhaust pipe...On little Worthy's car, no less! It's really quite embarrassing, even for us.

Damon shows another knife being a switch blade type of thing.

Judge: Wh-what's this!?

Gant: It's what you'd call a switchblade knife. Quite perplexing, this.

Edgeworth had to object to it from Damon's outfit he was wearing.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!*Chief! What kind of outfit are you running!?

Judge: M-Mr. Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: How could they miss such a vital piece of evidence!? If your investigators are this lax, how do you expect us to do our job?

Gant: N-now wait a minute, Worthy!

Edgeworth: I've no desire to hear your excuses!

Gant: I'm telling you to wait! Or didn't you hear me?

Edgeworth: ...!

Raven: Wow, he must really hate Damon.

Gant: Have a look at this document, where it says "person in charge of investigation"...There's no mistaking that signature...Miles Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: Th-that's no fair! The day of the crime, I-I had...

Gant: Your head in the clouds because you got that award! I know how you feel...But you're the person in charge. I'll expect a written apology.

Edgeworth: What? Are you serious!?

Gant: Don't be too upset, we'll find a way to clean up this mess...that you made.

Edgeworth: ...!

Not only Edgeworth didn't like Damon much for he knows his games better, but he always give him more of the dirty look in harsh words to being scared of from the rumors Edgeworth's been through.

Ema: This is the first time I've seen Mr. Edgeworth at a loss for words...

Judge: This kind of major blunder is unlike you Mr. Edgeworth.

Raven: Edgeworth, are you alright?

Edgeworth: Gah...! Does it look like I am?

Raven: (Not even the slightest.)

Judge: The court accepts this new evidence. But, I'd like to ask the defense a favor first.

Phoenix: Y-yes?

Judge: Just to be sure...I'd like to take a look at the blade of this knife.

Phoenix: The b-blade, Your Honor? Well, I don't see why not...

Raven: This murder weapon of this blade's new.

Judge: Could you open it up for me, I wonder?

Phoenix: Yes, well. I think all you have to do is push that switch, and...

Phoenix opens the switch blade.

Judge: If I cut my finger Mr. Wright, I wouldn't be able to pound my gavel anymore.

Phoenix: (Yeah. But if I cut my finger, I wouldn't be able to point it at people anymore...)

Ema: Come on! Just hurry up and open it!

Raven: Ready to examine it.

Examine: Switch

Phoenix gets it to open and almost made Ema jump.

Ema: Waaah! D-don't scare me like that!

Phoenix: I'm the one who's scared!

Ema: Look at this knife blade...the tip is broken off.

Phoenix: (And this dark red stains...blood?)

Raven scans it.

Raven: It is. Covered in blood a bit with the tip broken off. This could be big.

SO they added the switchblade knife for usefulness later on in with the other records.

Switchblade Knife added to the Court Record.

Edgeworth: This does not excuse the actions of the Police Department! I would like to hear an explanation from the Chief of Police himself!

Judge: I'm terribly sorry, but could I ask you to testify for us? About the split between the prosecutors and the police...and this knife.

Raven: He means tell the court room what went down please.

Gant: Sure! Sure thing. Not a problem, not even a little one! Really! I'll talk.

And so Damon tells his half testimony to the court room.

**Witness Testimony**

- Department in Disorder –

(1)

Gant: This knife is special...but I can't say how here.

(2)

Unless there's evidence to prove a connection between this knife and Goodman...

(3)

That was a bad day for the Department. We weren't in any shape to do an investigation.

(4)

A detective was killed at the Police Department, see... what a mess!

(5)

The time of the crime? 5:15. Scary coincidence, eh?

(6)

It's not officially linked to this here case, so I can't talk much about it.

Judge: There...There was a murder at the Police Department!? A detective!?

Gant: That's hush-hush information, Udgey! We haven't exactly announced it yet.

For Edgewoth not wanting to hear about this, he objects.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* W-wait a second! You said "5:15"...That's the exact time that Detective Goodman was killed at the Prosecutor's Office!

People agreed too for the Judge to call to order.

Judge: Order! Order! Order!

Gant: Anyway, we at the Department were all a-flustered, as you might well assume. We're in the middle of a top-top-secret investigation. Don't tell anyone, okay?

Judge: I think we understand the Police Department's situation...Well, Mr. Wright?

Raven: So wait, two detectives killed on the same day, huh? But in two different places? This is big.

Even Phoenix agrees with Raven as well.

Phoenix: (Two detectives killed at the same time in two different places...)

Ema: The chances of that are really slim. Scientifically speaking, of course.

Two murders in the same places of the different area is a big thing to hear about.

Phoenix: I'd...like to exercise my right to cross-examine the witness.

Raven: So do I!

Judge: Very well...however! Keep your questions focused on the case at hand!

**Witness Testimony**

- Department in Disorder –

(1)

Gant: This knife is special...but I can't say how here.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Excuse me..."special"?

Raven: How special is this knife besides being a clue?

Gant: Mmhmm. Hard to come by this particular knife anywhere else.

Phoenix: Um...Might that special thing...is this little tag?

Raven: This one sticking out.

Raven shows it to the court of the knife having a small tag sticking out.

Gant: Oh! Sorry, Wrighto and Raven-girl! But I can't say that now. Not that!

Raven: Huh?

Edgeworth: We've established that the knife in Goodman's chest...was this knife. Now why was there another knife at the scene of the crime?

Judge: That's quite a mystery!

Gant: And like a mystery, it's wrapped in something...a muffler!

(2)

Gant: Unless there's evidence to prove a connection between this knife and Goodman...

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* This knife was found on the scene of our crime! I think that makes it connected to the case, don't you!?

Damon wasn't a shame to speaking the truth a bit.

Gant: See, there's a lot of things that go on at the Department I can't explain...its...delicate, okay? Sorry, Wrighto!

Ema: Maybe there's something about the knife that will give us a clue! Let's examine that knife while we can, Wrighto!

Raven: Then let's.

Phoenix: (Hmmm...Evidence that links this knife to Detective Goodman...I think perhaps the pieces are falling into place...I should try presenting the piece of evidence that's had me stumped all this time!) Raven; try to find out more about the switchblade, alright?

Raven gets to it on her laptop.

Raven: I'm on it.

Edgeworth: So, how were things down at the Department...?

(3)

Gant: That was a bad day for the Department. We weren't in any shape to do an investigation.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Something didn't happen at the Police Department too, did it...?

Gant: You got a good look in your eyes, there, Wrighto my boy. So does your woman there. Sharp! Hungry!

Edgeworth: Chief...did something happen? And why haven't I heard?

Gant: Why haven't you heard? Or why didn't you ask?

Damon got Edgeworth right about that part.

Edgeworth: ...!

Gant: No matter, I understand. You were busy, what with Lana's case and all.

Raven: We all are you know.

Phoenix: Well, what happened!? What happened at the Police Department that day?

(4)

Gant: A detective was killed at the Police Department, see...what a mess!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* On the same day that a detective was killed in the Prosecutor's parking lot...Another detective...was killed at the Police Department!?

Phoenix was right on those parts very well.

Gant: That's a fact. Surprising, isn't it, Udgey?

Judge: I'm at a loss for words.

Edgeworth: And the perpetrator? Do you have a suspect?

Gant: Well, there was a suspect. Just arrested 'em, in fact.

Raven: Really!?

Phoenix: (Just arrested! That was quick...)

Gant: But...there are still a lot of unanswered questions. Maybe you and Raven-bird could help, Wright!

Phoenix: I suppose I could help...if you help me by giving me data on your case?

Gant: Like what…?

Raven: Anything at all. Leads, clues, other suspects…

Gant: Oooh, good one! This kid's sharp! Okay, here's the deal. I'll tell you one thing and one thing only...

Raven knows what to say to Phoenix to say to Gant.

Raven: Okay, try saying where the victim was found at. When you think about it, to know more about Bruce's murder and the other victim.

Where the victim was found

Phoenix: Alright I'll try that. So, tell me...where was the victim found?

Gant: ...Well, I can't speak on where the corpse was found. But I can say the crime took place in the evidence room at the Police Department.

Raven: You're kidding me!

Phoenix: (The evidence room!?)

Gant: You wouldn't know about the evidence room, would you, Wrighto?

Phoenix: I can't say I've heard of it. (I guess I should ask again once I learn a bit more about this "evidence room.")

Raven: None of us don't know.

Gant: There's something stranger about this than the place where the body was found!

Present: Victim's Note

This is where Raven had the victim's note to show next.

Raven: Phoenix, remember the note we found? Present that next.

Ema: Why that?

Raven might know once she turns the paper upside down.

Raven: Because I have a feeling there's more than we know what it says here, 6-75 12/2… I don't think it's a code or something like it. Trust me and do it. Leave the rest to me.

Phoenix knows what Raven was thinking about.

Phoenix: I'll do it then, for you, Raven. *OBJECTION!* Wait a second!

Gant: Ah, at least! An honest to goodness "objection"!

Raven: Ah, he just did.

Phoenix: This knife...This has to have something to do with Detective Goodman!

Raven: It does.

Judge: What do you mean!?

Gant: Ah hah! An honest-to-goodness what do you mean from the judge! This is great!

Phoenix: Look at the tag on this knife! It reads "SL-9 2"...

Judge: And this is important...why?

Phoenix: Over here we also have...A memo that was on the body of the victim!

The Judge looks at the note and tag on the switchblade but the paper he was holding it the wrong way.

Judge: What's this? 6 minus 7S...12/2...?

Phoenix: Your Honor...It's upside-down.

Judge: Upside...? Ms. Strides, if you may…

Raven: Okay, Black-Wings, time to play.

Raven gets out the tag saying 2/21 SL-9 and the paper 6-75 12/2, but flip the paper upside down saying the same as the tag, it's a match meaning it the same thing.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* Read them and beat it.

Phoenix: Here's what Raven found out to show you all. The printed name on the memo makes it looks like its right-side up...But turns it around and what do you get!?

The Judge and everyone else in the room see what it was.

Judge: Ah...Ahhaaaaah!

Raven: *BINGO!* You now get it.

Phoenix: When he wrote this note, he was holding the paper upside down!

Judge: SL-9...That's the same thing that is written on the knife's tag! Order! Order! Well, Chief?

Gant: ...Ah, well. I guess the cat's out of the bag... You win, Wrighto!

Raven: We win? Win what? (What's up with this guy? Besides thinking of me as his weird daughter.)

Phoenix: I...win? Ah...(What game is this guy playing!?)

Gant: This knife was evidence in a case. It was stolen from the Department's evidence room.

Stolen is a different matter at hand to say about there.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So this knife...was stolen?

Raven: Since when? I don't have any records about it.

Gant: Yes, but on the day of the murder. Sorry, Raven-girl, the clues hard to print down at times.

Edgeworth: It was evidence, you say. Was it, in fact, a murder weapon?

Damon was pleased from Edgeworth getting that part right.

Gant: Nice! Nice! Nice! Good show, little Worthy! It was a murder weapon, as it happens. It was evidence from a case long-since solved...

Raven: Why wasn't I told about this!?

Phoenix: (So this knife was stolen on the day of the murder...And it was found in the exhaust pipe of Edgeworth's car...)

Ema: Hard to think there isn't a connection there!

Raven: In any case, time to ask Damon about the whereabouts of the victim was found. Let's try that one out.

Where the victim was found

Changing the subject at hand about the where than what this time.

Phoenix: So, tell me...where was the victim found?

Gant: ...Well, I can't speak on where the corpse was found. But I can say the crime took place in the evidence room at the Police Department.

Phoenix: (The evidence room!? W-wait a second...I have heard of that!)

Phoenix remembers hearing of the evidences room.

Ema: The evidence room...Didn't he mention that in his testimony just now?

Raven: He did bring it up.

Gant: This knife was evidence in a case. It was stolen from the Department's evidence room.

Phoenix: (There's the connection between the two cases!)

Phoenix seems to thought of something there.

Ema: You seem happy, Mr. Wright!

Phoenix: Happy? We just got handed our ticket to go to town on this case! (With the link between the two cases established, we finally have some leverage. Now we can get Gant to testify about the details!)

Raven: For the next part we will.

(6)

Gant: It's not officially linked to this here case, so I can't talk much about it.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Chief...The defense's position is simply this: The connection between these two cases has already been proven!

Damon loves to hear Phoenix getting things done so far.

Gant: Heh, you don't say? Well, out with it Wrighto! What's your connection?

Judge: Yes, out with it, Mr. Wright.

Raven: Well, it was like the weapon was taken too easily from somewhere important. Right, Phoenix?

Phoenix: That's the whole point. The connection is a place, mentioned in the testimony we just heard. The knife found in the lot was stolen...from the Police Department's evidence room.

Edgeworth: Not to mention the victim had written down the numbers on the knife's evidence tag.

Raven: Then there you go.

Phoenix: And we also know that the detective murdered at the Police Department...was killed in that very same evidence room!

Judge: Indeed...There do seem to be too many connections for it to be a coincidence.

Damon smiles and claps again.

Gant: You two make a good pair. It took my men two days to find out what you deduced right here.

Edgeworth demanded for the other cops to learn about this matter of the case.

Edgeworth: Chief! I request that you release your information on the victim at the Police Department!

Gant: See, that's the tricky part. It hasn't been announced yet, and all...

Phoenix: Can we get the information...unofficially?

Gant: Hmmmm...Sure! Why not? It's unofficial, after all.

Raven: That was easy.

Phoenix: (What? Really!?)

Ema: Who would have guessed?

Seems Damon was doing this way too easily to give it out to them.

Gant: I'll cooperate, but I can't reveal the name of the victim at the Department, okay?

Raven: Is that so?

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* If you're going to tell us a little, why not tell us everything?

Gant: Ah, well, case information is sticky stuff. You have to do everything properly.

Phoenix: (Oh well...I guess I might as well try to get what I can out of him...) Raven, you're getting this down.

Raven types in the record of the ID numbers along with Bruce's too.

Raven: Yep, all in here and little by little I'm getting their names. All clear.

Raven gives Phoenix a copy to hold on to.

Answer: The victim's ID number

Phoenix: Okay... Nice work, Raven. Now how about you tell me the victim's ID number?

Gant: Hmm? Sure, why not. It's not like you'll be able to tell who it is from that!

Phoenix: Of course not. You won't tell me their name, after all.

Damon shows them carefully.

Gant: We keep a tight lid on ID numbers, so don't go getting your hopes up. The number is... 5842189.

Raven types those numbers down.

Judge: Well! That's quite...long!

Gant: And we have to remember these! It drives me nuts!

Judge: 8...2...I can't do it.

The Judge had trouble saying it.

Phoenix: (You didn't even get the first number right!)

Judge: Well, Mr. Wright? Does this tell you anything?

Phoenix: (The ID number of the victim at the Police Department...5842189...)

Raven scans it and got something from the numbers of the ID card records.

Raven: It does! This belongs to Bruce Goodman himself! It says so in it!

Ema: It does? Amazing work you got going, Raven.

Raven: Thanks. (I know you have it differently too, Ema.)

Phoenix had to say it there.

This tells me something!

Phoenix: (Another one goes out to Raven.) Actually, it does, Your Honor. It does...! I think!

Raven: What do you mean you think?

Phoenix: I'm trying to know the way you did, Raven. Though I need your help again.

Raven: Here we go.

Judge: Meaning?

Phoenix: (It has to be what I think it is...But what does this mean?)

Judge: Well, let's hear what the defense has to say. You say the ID number of the detective who was murdered at the Police Department...tells you something? What does it tell you!?

Raven: Do it, Phoenix, present the ID of Bruce. I know I'm right.

Present: Goodman's ID

And so Phoenix does.

Phoenix: (I hope she's right.) Witness!

Gant: ...

Edgeworth: ...

Raven: Ah… Objection? (A bit too late to say there.)

Judge: ...What is it, Mr. Wright!? You're grinning like a schoolgirl on prom night!

Phoenix: No, I...it's just, I got confused...

Raven: Phoenix!

Phoenix: I know, and you know it too. Everything is so confusing here!

Raven: Okay…? (What's so confusing!?)

Edgeworth: And this is news?

Phoenix: Huh?

Edgeworth: Just come out with both guns blazing...like you always do.

Raven: Sometimes he does.

Phoenix: (The Police Department...the Prosecutor's Office...Two places, two detectives murdered...at one time.) Actually, I happen to have a police ID number here.

Raven Right here, see?

Raven shows it up close.

The Judger thought it belong to Phoenix.

Judge: Oh hoh! Is it yours?

Phoenix: N-no, Your Honor. I'm a defense attorney...remember? This is the ID number of our victim, Detective Goodman.

Damon tries correcting Phoenix there.

Gant: Shame on you, Wrighto! Personnel IDs are top secret!

Raven: Wait a minute, Damon, we're getting something with this. We gather things, not stealing them.

Gant: Then continue.

Phoenix: Detective Goodman's ID number is..."5842189."

Raven: You see?

Everyone stood silent for a second.

Gant: ...

Edgeworth: ...

Judge: ...And...? This means...what, exactly?

Phoenix: Huh?

The Judge remembers something from the card and number a bit more.

Judge: Wait... That ID number we heard from the Chief earlier…That started with "82..." Hmm. I've forgotten.

Raven: Close…

Phoenix: (You even got the first number wrong!) The number the Chief of Police gave us was... 5842189.

Edgeworth wanted to know more to it.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* W-wait a second, Wright! What does this...?

Phoenix: Mean? That's what I want to know! The two ID numbers are identical! In other words...The detective killed in the Police Department's evidence room was Bruce Goodman! What does our witness think about that!?

Raven: If the card was use from Bruce, that means the numbers, the note, and the switchblade might have something to do with the case along with the words written from it.

Damon was please from the two's fine work again.

Gant: ...Oh! Ho, ho, ho, sharp as a tack, Wrighto and Raven-bird! Sharp as a tack!

Judge: B-but wait! Detective Goodman is OUR victim! He was killed at 5:15 in the underground parking lot!

Raven checks the time of death that happened.

Raven: It did.

Phoenix: Yet, a Detective Bruce Goodman was also killed at the Police Department...In the evidence room...at the exact same time!

Raven: *BINGO!*

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!*Th-that's impossible! So, what we're saying is...The same person was killed at the same time!? And in a completely different location!?

People questioned all over the room again.

Judge: Order! Order! Order! Chief! What does this mean!?

Edgeworth tells that part again.

Edgeworth: No...What I want to know is...why I didn't hear about this!? Yes, it's top-secret, fine! But I'm the prosecutor in charge of the case!

Raven: He's right.

Gant: Now, just wait a second, Worthy. No need to get all flustered.

Edgeworth: Your Honor! The Police Department has made a grave error in this case...

Gant: Wait. I said "wait." Or didn't you hear me?

Edgeworth couldn't even talk normal when Damon stops him first.

Edgeworth: ...!

Gant: The oversight...the grave error...? Mr. Edgeworth...They're yours.

It was Edgeworth's fault? HE didn't know about it.

Edgeworth: Wh-what!? How...how dare...

Gant: We informed you yesterday. I believe it was our Officer Meekins who brought you the news?

Raven: That weird cop? He did and Edgeworth is the prosecutor to the case here.

Edgeworth: O-officer...Meekins?

Edgeworth almost forgot about the man from yesterday.

Ema: Mr. Wright! Where have we heard that name before? Wait... Ah hah!

Raven: It was the weird cop who talk to me weirdly.

Remembering Meekins the other day in Edgeworth's office to report something to him.

Meekins: Erm...! Excuse me! But is Mr. Edgeworth, uh...anywhere on the premises? I'm here, sir, at the request of the chief, sir! I've got your report, sir!

End of flashback after that.

Edgeworth: You don't mean...him!?

Gant: According to Meekins, you didn't accept the report? Hard to believe.

Raven: (He didn't completely.)

Edgeworth: B-but your officer, he told me! He said that report had nothing to do with the Lana Skye incident!

Damon reads a copy of the paper that Meekins meant to show to Edgeworth to read to the court.

Gant: I got one right here. [Detective Bruce Goodman murdered in the Police Department evidence room...] Mr. Edgeworth. The victim's name is written write on the top of the report.

This shocks poor Edgeworth about it.

Edgeworth: Gaaaaaaah! Wh-why didn't your officer tell me!?

Raven: (No kidding!)

Ema: Honestly, I'm not sure if that officer was capable of making the connection...He did seem...challenged.

Gant: In any case, this is a serious error, a gross negligence of duty on your part, Worthy.

Edgeworth objects in anger.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* B-But, sir! You could have submitted that report this morning to the court, as evidence! Then, I...

Gant: No such luck this time, Worthy...or should I say, un-Worthy?

Edgeworth: What!?

Gant: Now what was the second rule of evidence law, hmm?

Ema: Well, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Huh? Oh, well, it's, uh...

Raven reads another rule part in the book from her computer.

Raven: From rule number two.

Edgeworth: That's right. Rule 2: New evidence may only be submitted if it concerns the case on trial. And how is this relevant!?

Gant: Normally, you submit a list of evidence to be used in court before the trial. This report wasn't on that list...

Judge: So...What does this mean?

Gant: I couldn't submit this evidence until a connection was proven in court.

Damon was right about that.

Raven: Crap!

Edgeworth: ...!

Gant: That connection was just proven by Wrighto over here. Good job, Wrighto, my boy!

Phoenix: Huh? Uh...I...I was just doing my job.

Raven: You mean he did that?

Gant: Smart boyfriend you got there, Raven, just smart. Wish my daughter had one that time.

Damon was pleased again for Phoenix and Raven's hard work so far, but Edgeworth was really stressing out.

Edgeworth: No...Nooooooooooooooo!

Raven: (Poor Edgeworth. He's getting owned so much one powerful man.)

Judge: It seems...we have come to the end of this trial.

Gant: You are becoming a thorn in my side; Worthy...There've been rumors... After all, you were in the defendant's chair just last year...! From the whole past, two crimes, the Shadower being the meanest prosecutor who trained you, and you Raven-girl hoe lucky you are getting more clues in finding your family, do keep it up. Might be another work of a Blue Swordfish member in our mitts. Maybe that Lana Skye might be working for…

Surprising turns for another Blue Swordfish is behind another member, but not for Lana, maybe being force to doing the murdering.

Raven: Its what!?

Shocking too for Edgeworth he also feels bad on his mistakes which he didn't make any of.

Edgeworth: ...! I apologize for this terrible lack of due diligence on my part...

Judge: M-Mr. Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: Please...Just give me one day. I'll get to the bottom of what happened...If it's the last thing I do! Another Blue Swordfish member will be stopped and their leader!

Gant: Good, good. We do need to stop them at once. So please, my friend. You'd better get results this time. Really.

Edgeworth kept on begging for forgiveness.

Edgeworth: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

Raven: I really do feel bad for Edgeworth, Damon pushing him a bit too far.

Ema: I know. Poor Mr. Edgeworth...

Judge: I don't think there's ever been an error this serious in the history of this court. We will grant one further day as the prosecution has requested. Will this be sufficient, Mr. Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: Yes, Your Honor. Thank you.

Judge: Whatever your punishment for this is, for your sake I hope it's not...decisive. Very well! Court is adjourned!

Gant: Until something's done in being solved, we all hope so.

With Damon clapping once more the case was on hold until tomorrow for Edgeworth to do more work as well as Phoenix, Raven, and Ema to finding the real killer, but who was the next Blue Swordfish member?

Phoenix: Raven, did you know?

Raven: No! This is news to me. Another one…This is bad.

Ema never heard of the Blue Swordfish gang.

Ema: What's the Blue Swordfish?

Raven: Well, it's a long story, Ema. Might as well tell you.

Phoenix: Let's tell her while we get back in searching for more clues.

Raven: Right. And Edgeworth?

Raven hopes that Edgeworth will be alright.

Phoenix: He does look upset, but I know he'll make it through. Let's go.

With the three going out as Raven tells Ema what's been going around, the figure was staling again for Edgeworth to look at passing by 'for he might know who it might be', that goes the same for Jake and for Meekins to come across a badge of the member gang left on the ground for one was nearby. Soon sees the figure spying on the three.

Meekins: That's… Ms. Raven and the others…

Following the unknown person, Lana needed to be saved and fast besides stopping another enemy that could be another villain other than the Shadower was.

To be continued…


End file.
